Green's II: A Armada Das Cobras
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: Nada dura para sempre, só nos resta saber o quanto irá durar. Green’s II: A Armada Das Cobras. "Só na agonia de nos despedir somos capazes de compreender a profundidade de nosso amor." George Eliot
1. Prólogo

Prólogo de Green's II:

Plataforma, dez e meia da manhã.

Destino? Hogwarts.

- Olha, se você não escrever, eu te mato, enforco, mato novamente, mato mais uma vez...

- Wow! Eu já entendi – disse James rindo. Rachel lançou um olhar mortal na direção do garoto, porém não o assustou. James a abraçou carinhosamente beijando seu pescoço. – Eu já disse que te escreverei todos os dias.

Rachel franziu o cenho e mordeu o lábio.

- Não precisa exagerar também. Eu já disse, eu quero apenas de três em três dias. Assim deixa saudade e expectativa.

- Você é má. – James riu fazendo Rachel corar. Do lado deles outro casal se despedia.

- Você pode me escrever de uma em uma semana, não me importo – começou Letícia, mas estreitou os olhos -, desde que a carta seja imensa.

David riu enquanto abraçava Letícia pela cintura.

- Ela vai ser quilométrica, você vai ver.

Letícia concordou e beijou David.

Beijos de despedida sempre deixam um gosto de quero mais. Às vezes atos falam mais do que palavras, e a lágrima solitária que rolou pelo rosto da sonserina indicava muito bem o que ela sentia.

***

- Quando nos vemos novamente? – Perguntou Débora um pouco mais afastada do grupo. Carlinhos sorriu depositando um singelo selinho nos lábios da garota.

- Assim que eu puder sair do trabalho.

Débora bufou indignada e bateu os pés.

- Estou louca para terminar essa maldita escola – disse a garota -, não vejo a hora.

Carlinhos riu do ataque da grifinória e a abraçou.

- Você é a única pessoa que eu vejo falar isso. – Brincou o homem. Débora correspondeu o abraço, colocando o rosto nos músculos bem definidos de Carlinhos.

- Isso porque eu prefiro estar com você.

Carlinhos sentiu que corava.

- Eu também gostaria que você estivesse comigo.

Débora sorriu e sentiu os olhares dos outros Weasley neles dois, por isso não se atreveu a beijá-lo, apenas encostou novamente a cabeça no homem e fechou os olhos por alguns minutos.

***

Um apito soou ao longe e todos começaram a entrar no trem.

- Ei Lily – Lílian ouviu alguém chamá-la e virou-se para encontrar Roxanne a encarando. A prima sorriu e Lílian se aproximou da mesma.

- Vem sentar conosco – disse Roxanne sorridente -, eu e a Domi pegamos uma cabine.

- Está bem, só me deixa chamar o Hugo. – Lílian gritou o nome do primo que terminava de se despedir dos pais. Hermione o abraçou pela última vez e o garoto se encaminhou até a prima.

- Aonde vamos? – Perguntou Hugo enquanto Lílian empurrava sua mala tentando entrar no trem.

- Vamos sentar com a Rox e a Domi – disse entrando em uma cabine e Hugo entrou em seguida.

- Oi Hughito – brincou Roxanne dando espaço no banco para os outros se sentarem.

- Oi Rox – Hugo a cumprimentou e sentou-se ao lado de Lílian. Os dois se entreolharam e sorriram. Dominique estava distraída tentando abrir uma caixa de sapos de chocolate.

- Preparados para o quarto ano de vocês? – Perguntou Roxanne sorrindo gentilmente.

- Acho que sim – Lílian franziu o cenho e apenas deu de ombros. – Não é grande coisa. Vocês que vão para o quinto ano que devem estar preocupadas.

- Acho que a Domi está mais preocupada com os sapos de chocolate – disse Roxanne quando Dominique conseguiu abrir a caixa e soltou um berro de triunfo.

- Eu sou foda – disse a garota comendo um sapo de chocolate de uma vez e só depois estendeu para os outros, oferecendo.

***

Alvo abriu a cabine e viu que já tinha alguém sentado nela.

- Será que tem espaço para um grupo bem espaçoso? – Perguntou o garoto sorrindo. Alexis retribuiu o sorriso e fez que sim com a cabeça.

Rose, Patrícia, Anna, Daniel e Scorpius entraram após Alvo. Todos se acomodaram nos lugares e Alexis apenas chegou para o lado.

- Como foram as férias? – Perguntou Rose para Alexis. A garota deu de ombros, indiferente.

- Foram normais... só fiquei acompanhando o que acontecia pelo Profeta Diário.

Todos se entreolharam e um silêncio pairou por alguns minutos.

- Mais desaparecimentos – comentou Rose se ajeitando no banco e apertando a mão de Scorpius -, três ao total.

- Todos nascidos trouxas – declarou Alvo.

- Quem são eles? – Perguntou Daniel apontando para a porta da cabine. Todos olharam para a direção que o garoto indicava. Um grupo passava por ali composto de pessoas que ele nunca havia visto na vida.

Jacob Key estava na frente do grupo, aquele garoto eles já conheciam. Mas duas outras pessoas eram estranhas para eles. Uma garota de cabelos escuros e ondulados estava mais atrás dele, e um garoto incrivelmente semelhante a ela também. Tinha o cabelo preto e liso. Os dois exibiam feições arrogantes e sorrisos de escárnio.

- Alunos novos? – Perguntou Scorpius para si mesmo vendo-os desaparecer.

- Não sei, mas são muito bonitos – comentou Paaty recebendo um olhar enciumado de Daniel.

- Eles não têm cara de serem alunos do primeiro ano – sussurrou Anna e Alvo concordou.

- Acho que eles não vão ser do primeiro ano. Algo me diz que eles são bem mais velhos. – Disse Rose incerta. Os outros concordaram com a cabeça.

- Mas então, o que vocês fizeram nas férias? – Perguntou Alexis e um sorriso maroto surgiu nos lábios de todos.

- Você não vai nem querer saber – disse Alvo sorrindo malicioso para Anna.

- Fomos para a Toca – disse Rose alegre. Alexis encarou os outros sem entender.

- E isso tem o que de mais? – Perguntou a garota e os outros riram.

- Não é o fato de termos ido para lá que é de mais, e sim o que fizemos lá. – Daniel piscou para Alexis. Os olhos da garota estavam arregalados.

- O que vocês fizeram lá? – Perguntou a garota, curiosa. Paaty se inclinou para frente:

- Tudo começou quando o Alvo entrou em casa...

***

- Quando vocês disseram que viriam eu não acreditei – disse Jacob Key ao entrar em uma cabine.

A morena que o acompanhava soltou uma risada fria e sentou-se ao lado do irmão.

- Temos cara de quem mente? – Perguntou a morena e Jacob ergueu a sobrancelha. – Não responda, Key.

Jacob riu e apenas revirou os olhos. Notou o sorriso malicioso que a garota agora lançava em sua direção. Seu irmão apenas olhava pela janela do trem – a paisagem.

- O que vocês pretendem fazer aqui? – Perguntou Jacob curioso.

- Isso te interessa? – Perguntou a garota bocejando. – Eu respondo: Não.

Jacob não insistiu.

- Lana e Jason Miller em Hogwarts, isso não vai prestar.

- Eu nunca disse que prestaria – disse Lana desviando o olhar de Jacob e levantando-se.

- Não agüento mais ficar sentada. – Disse garota encostando-se a porta. O sorriso malicioso ainda estava em seus lábios. Jason apenas suspirou esticando as pernas no banco.

- Quem era aquela garota de cabelos escuros na cabine junto do clone de Harry Potter? – Perguntou o garoto falando pela primeira vez. Sua voz era rouca, de uma forma sensual e quente.

- Anna Zabine, puro sangue – respondeu Jacob e depois estreitou os olhos -, por sinal, ela namora o Potter. Acho que você não vai querê-la depois disso.

Jason sorriu de lado na direção de Jacob e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Até parece que você não me conhece. – Disse o garoto por fim – O que eu mais gosto é proibido.

Jacob apenas deu de ombros. Uma batida na porta foi ouvida e Lana se afastou, abrindo-a em seguida.

- Nossa, quanto tempo – disse garota rindo. Uma morena a encarava, de maneira desgostosa.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou Letícia entrando na cabine – Eu tive que me despistar de todo mundo para vir até aqui.

- Pelo visto fez um excelente trabalho – comentou Jason olhando-a malicioso. Letícia fingiu não ver o garoto.

- O que vocês querem? – Perguntou de maneira rude. Lana fez uma expressão inocente.

- Nada demais, apenas te cumprimentar e dizer que nos divertiremos muito juntos esse ano. Pode apostar, nossas vidas nunca mais serão as mesmas. – O sorriso que Lana tinha virou maligno e Letícia tremeu.

- Vocês não esperam que eu volte a ser do grupinho de vocês.

- Ah, não! Claro que não! – Disse Lana chegando perto de Letícia – Nós não esperamos isso, nós estamos mandando em você.

Lana chegou mais perto de Letícia e colou seus corpos, inclinando a cabeça e sussurrando no ouvido da garota:

- Ou você se esqueceu do que sou capaz?

Letícia sentiu uma raiva apoderar-se de si, mas controlou-se e apenas afastou-se de Lana.

- Não, não esqueci. – Respondeu de mau gosto.

- Sentimos muito sua falta, Letícia – disse Jason levantando-se e colocando as mãos na cintura da garota. Letícia bufou se afastando dos irmãos.

- Eu sei como sentiram. Se me dão licença, eu vou embora daqui – disse a garota saindo da cabine e fechando-a com força, fazendo a porta bater. Lana apenas riu friamente.

- Ela está nas palmas da nossa mão – comentou a garota para o irmão. – Tem vergonha demais e isso causa medo.

- Eu sei disso – Jason sorriu malicioso. – Eu adoro as morenas.

Jacob sentiu que estava ficando perdido na conversa, mas antes que pudesse perguntar algo, sentiu as mãos de Lana em seu cabelo.

- Que tal você me mostrar um pouco desse trem? – Perguntou a morena fazendo Jacob levantar-se na hora. Jason apenas sentou-se novamente e esticou as pernas, fechou os olhos e começou a dormir.

Jacob e Lana saíram da cabine e passaram por todo o vagão do trem indo até o final, onde abriram uma porta e deram de cara um depósito, onde algumas malas se encontravam e objetos. Lana fechou a porta e passou os dedos pelos músculos de Jacob.

- Que tal você me dar uma festinha de boas vindas?

Jacob sorriu malicioso e colocou Lana em cima de uma das várias caixas. Aproximou-se e sentiu a garota enlaçar as pernas em sua cintura.

- Bem vinda a Hogwarts – disse o garoto sedutoramente beijando o pescoço de Lana. A garota mordeu o lábio inferior e beijou ardentemente Jacob.

- Cala a boca.

***

Comentários????? Recados? ;D


	2. Cap1 Nova Sonserina

Green's II: A Armada Das Cobras

Capítulo 1

Nova Sonserina

***

O trem acabara de chegar à estação. Os novos alunos já iam de barco para Hogwarts enquanto os antigos pegavam suas carruagens. Jason e Lana saltaram do trem e caminharam entre a multidão com Jacob. Os três pareciam estar de saco cheio de estar ali.

Mais atrás deles Lílian, Hugo, Dominique, Fred II e Roxanne conversavam animadamente.

Jason mexia com a varinha entre os dedos e por falta de reflexo acabou deixando-a cair. O grupo, que estava atrás dele, parou. O garoto se abaixou para pegar a varinha, ao mesmo tempo em que uma ruiva fazia o mesmo. A ruiva foi mais rápida fazendo Jason recuar a mão e observar sua varinha sendo pega pela garota.

- Aqui – disse Roxanne estendendo a varinha. Jason mirou a garota dos pés à cabeça. Roxanne sentiu que corava, porém manteve a pose com a varinha estendida. – Não vai pegá-la? Devo ficar com ela?

Jason não respondeu. Apenas pegou a varinha virando-se e voltando a andar.

- Sua mãe não lhe ensinou modos? – Perguntou Dominique no ímpeto. Jason ergueu as sobrancelhas virando-se para ver a garota que falara com ele. Lana encostara-se na mala e Jacob a segurava pela cintura.

- Por um acaso foi você quem pegou a varinha? – Perguntou Jason para Dominique. Como a garota não respondeu, Jason sorriu vitorioso. – Foi o que eu pensei.

- Mas fui eu quem pegou – disse Roxanne com desprezo -, o mínimo que você deveria fazer era me agradecer. Minha prima tem razão, você não tem modos não?

- Não. Que bom que nos entendemos. Faz o seguinte – disse o garoto se aproximando de Roxanne. A garota recuou. – Da próxima vez deixa que eu pego minha varinha.

- Da próxima vez nós enfiamos ela no seu rabo – disse Lílian, e Hugo arregalou os olhos.

- Lily – sussurrou o garoto enquanto Jason os encarava. O moreno não respondeu, apenas deu as costas ao grupo e voltou a andar. Fred bufou irritado.

- Nunca mais faça favores a ele, Rox – disse para a irmã mais nova -, um babaca de primeira.

- Percebi isso – Roxanne parecia irritada. Apenas pegou suas coisas e voltou a andar. Dominique ia ao lado da prima. As duas ficaram caladas o resto do caminho.

***

- Fiquei emocionada – disse Lana para o irmão ao entrarem em uma carruagem. – Já fez amizade? Nossa, eu fico impressionada em saber que meu irmão é tão social.

Jason sorriu irônico na direção de Lana. Lana se virou para fechar a porta da carruagem quando viu um grupo que lhe interessou.

- White? – Chamou fazendo as duas primas se virarem. Rachel a encarou sem entender nada, Letícia a encarou, cansada. Débora apenas ficou olhando para as duas.

- Que foi? – Perguntou Letícia fazendo Rachel a olhar, incrédula. Débora reagiu da mesma forma. Desde quando ela conhecia aquela garota?

- Por que não vai conosco? – Perguntou Lana dando o sorriso mais falso que conseguiu. Rachel franziu o cenho e olhou para dentro da carruagem. Jason a encarava, o que a fez ficar vermelha. Jacob apenas olhava para o teto.

- Acho que não – disse Letícia dando as costas. Lana deu uma risadinha fria, a garota não estava acostumada a ser desobedecida.

- Vamos White, terei que te obrigar? – Aquilo poderia ser visto apenas como uma brincadeira, mas o tom de ameaça fez Letícia ficar alerta. A garota bufou irritada.

- A Rachel e a Débora vêm comigo – disse a garota por fim. Lana olhou para as outras duas e depois sorriu friamente.

- Serão muito bem vindas – disse com tom sarcástico. Rachel arregalou os olhos tentando entender a garota. Letícia olhou para a prima e fez um aceno com a cabeça. Em seguida encaminhou-se para a carruagem.

Ao entrar, Letícia sentou-se afastada de Jason. Débora sentou ao lado de Lana, e Rachel de Jason. O garoto ainda a analisava o que a fez corar mais ainda. Jason estendeu a mão para Rachel.

- É um prazer – disse com a voz rouca de sempre. Letícia revirou os olhos enquanto Débora e Rachel sentiam arrepios com aquela voz. Rachel o encarou e estendeu a mão. Jason a segurou com delicadeza levando-a até os lábios e a beijando.

- Satisfação – disse Rachel e Jason a encarou sem entender. A garota deu de ombros – Prazer é só para os íntimos.

- Espero que fiquemos íntimos logo, logo. – Rachel arregalou os olhos e virou-se para o outro lado. Lana riu – um riso baixo e que fez os cabelos de Débora se arrepiarem.

Lana colocou a mão no bolso da calça e tirou um maço de cigarros. Letícia a encarou, incrédula.

- Você sabe que é proibido fumar em Hogwarts. – Lembrou Letícia. Jason riu e pegou um cigarro com a irmã.

- Estamos em Hogwarts? – Perguntou o garoto e não esperou a resposta, apenas colocou o cigarro na boca e o acendeu com magia.

- Tsk tsk, Lana Miller – repreendeu Jacob gargalhando. A garota deu de ombros.

- Foda-se – respondeu a garota acendendo o próprio cigarro.

Rachel tossiu incomodada com o cheiro do cigarro. Lana não esperou mais: curvou-se para frente fingindo se ajeitar e soprou uma nuvem de fumaça no rosto de Rachel. A garota tossiu mais ainda cobrindo o nariz com a capa que usava.

- Vai se fuder garota – disse Rachel instantaneamente. Lana ergueu a sobrancelha e encarou Letícia, que não sabia o que fazer.

- Ensine modos a sua prima e com quem ela deve usá-los.

- Com você com certeza não é – Sussurrou Débora, mas todos a ouviram. Jason riu quando a irmã ficou furiosa.

Lana não falou mais nada, mas vez ou outra soprava fumaça em Débora ou em Rachel. Letícia suspirou cansada. Aquele era apenas o começo do seu inferno pessoal.

***

O Salão Principal já estava cheio de estudantes. O grupo de sonserinos já sentara-se a mesa. A novidade daquele ano era que Anna era a nova capitã do time da Sonserina. Todos ficaram impressionados com garota que sorria triunfante toda vez que alguém tocava no assunto.

- Cara, seu sorriso está quase me cegando – disse Daniel fingindo estar desesperado. – A luz me cega!

- Há há, muito engraçado – Anna revirou os olhos diante do deboche do irmão .

- Eu estou muito orgulhoso da Annita – disse Alvo abraçando a namorada e beijando-lhe delicadamente. Daniel fez uma careta e virou o rosto.

- Amor, se acostume com isso. – Disse Paaty e fingiu que falava com uma criança – Beijar não é nojento! Um dia você fará o mesmo.

Daniel sorriu malicioso e passou a mão na cintura de Paaty. A garota sentiu um arrepio e os amigos fingiram não olhar a cena. Daniel chegou perto de Paaty e sussurrou no ouvido da garota:

- Eu faço pior.

Paaty corou e bateu em Daniel fazendo-o se afastar. Scorpius e Alvo riram da reação da garota. Anna e Rose prenderam o riso já que Paaty parecia em desespero.

- Cadê os novatos? – Perguntou Alexis que acabara de chegar perto do grupo. Alvo franziu o cenho.

- Como você sabe que são novatos? – Perguntou o garoto e Alexis apenas deu de ombros.

- Virei vidente Alvo. – Respondeu a garota fazendo os outros rirem.

- Não duvido nada. Sempre te achei parecida com a professora de Adivinhação – Alvo disse como quem não quer nada. Alexis o olhou de forma ameaçadora.

- Anna, eu vou cometer um assassinato se seu namoradinho não calar a boca.

Anna riu e fingiu proteger Alvo.

- Deixa ele durar mais um pouquinho. Ele beija bem. – Disse implorando. Alexis fingiu pensar.

- Só mais um pouco, aposto que você consegue arranjar coisa melhor depois.

- Ei! – Alvo encarou, indignado, Alexis. A garota apenas deu de ombros. Paaty riu da cena.

Minerva acabara de levantar e sorriu para os estudantes.

A seleção começara. Os alunos do primeiro ano tremiam dos pés à cabeça e foram selecionados cada uma para sua casa. No final a diretora virou-se para as quatro mesas.

- Boa noite – começou a diretora em uma voz ampliada -, antes de começarmos o jantar gostaria de dar uns recados. Pela milésima vez eu repito que a floresta proibida é PROIBIDA! Eu preciso ser mais clara?

A diretora lançou um olhar para Alvo e o garoto apenas olhou para o teto. Muitas histórias do garoto no primeiro ano envolviam aquela maldita floresta. Rose prendeu o riso e Scorpius seguiu o exemplo da namorada. Por incrível que pareça eles sempre se metiam nas confusões de Alvo.

- E o zelador me pediu para dizer-lhes que sair de noite perambulando pela escola é ESTRITAMENTE PROIBIDO. – Minerva olhou novamente para o grupo de sonserinos. Alvo agora assobiava fingindo dar nome as estrelas do céu encantado.

Minerva suspirou ao ver que Alvo não prestara a mínima atenção ao seu discurso. Aquele garoto era o capeta em forma de gente.

- Eu queria também dizer que esse ano teremos uma nova professora no corpo docente de Hogwarts.

Todos se entreolharam. Minerva crispou os lábios e pareceu furiosa.

- Dêem boas vindas a Georgia Jones – a mulher que entrou em seguida no Salão não ganhou aplausos tão pouco boas vindas. O máximo que ganhou foi olhares arregalados e um "Cruz credo" soltado por Alvo. A mulher parecia uma... Filha de "Cruz Credo" com "Ai Meu Deus" sem expressão melhor. Ela era baixinha e um tanto rechonchuda. Usava roupas pretas e seu cabelo estava preso em um coque apertado. Usava uma saia até o pé e sapatos pretos quase sem saltos. Uma blusa com babados e com um pulôver cinza.

- Puta merda, que bicho feio – disse Daniel fazendo Paaty dar um tapa em seu braço. Rose olhou para os amigos.

- Georgia Jones, esse nome não me é estranho – disse a garota tentando lembrar-se onde ouvira aquele nome.

- Ela trabalhou com o antigo ministro e agora trabalha com Samuel – declarou Minerva e crispou os lábios -, por pedido do ministério, Hogwarts terá uma professora que pertence ao... "lado" deles.

Georgia caminhara até o lado de Minerva e sorria. Um sorriso infantil e um tanto estranho.

- Na moral – começou Alvo estremecendo -, essa daí tá mais pra bruxa de história trouxa. Aquelas com verrugas, sabe?

- Pra mim, ela parece uma rolha de poço – declarou Scorpius e Rose sacudiu negativamente a cabeça.

- Parem com isso. Estão sendo cruéis.

- Cruel? – Anna virou-se para a amiga – Eles estão elogiando ela, isso sim.

- Obrigada Minerva pelo comovente discurso – começou Georgia empurrando Minerva. A mulher a encarou, incrédula.

- Eu não falei nada! Nem terminei. – Disse Minerva com a voz cortante que daria medo em qualquer um, mas pelo que pareceu, Georgia não sentia nem um pouco de medo. Sorriu maleficamente para Minerva. Anna arregalou os olhos.

- A mulher além de feia é terrorista – disse a garota em pânico -, Feiurinha Terrorista.

- Tá pior do que a Samara – disse Rose agora apoiando os amigos. Georgia como se estivesse ouvindo, virou-se para o grupo com os olhos estreitos. Todos se encolheram.

- Que tensooooo – disse Alvo baixinho -, ela é pior do que a vovó quando está na TPM. No caso dela já é menopausa.

- No caso da senhora Weasley eu diria que também – disse Daniel fazendo todos rirem.

- Boa noite meus pequenos – disse a mulher começando a falar. Alvo ergueu a sobrancelha com a palavra "pequenos".

- Pequeno é o pinto do marido dela – disse o garoto fazendo os outros prenderem o riso. – Isso é, se ela tiver marido.

- O Ministério me chamou para essa Missão: aulas em Hogwarts...

- Agora ela virou James Bond – comentou Rose em voz baixa.

- E eu fiquei honrada de saber que trabalharia com pessoas tão ingênuas como vocês.

- Ingênua é ela. Aposto que nunca transou com ninguém – Paaty teve socorrer Alvo que havia rido tanto que quase morrera sem ar.

- Eu espero que nós sejamos muito amigos nesse ano e que vocês sempre estejam sorrindo dessa forma para mim.

- Tem alguém sorrindo? – Perguntou Scorpius virando-se e encarando o Salão. Ninguém sorria. Ao contrário, todos a encaravam estáticos. – Ela vai ter que dar uma de Coringa pra ver sorrisos aqui.

- Eu me considero uma excelente professora...

- Modesta também, fato – disse Alvo.

- E acho que todos deverão gostar da minha aula. Não aturo desaforos e corto o mal pela raiz quando se é necessário. Se mudanças forem o que Hogwarts precisa, terá. Um conselho já se reuniu para quando eu for falar dessa escola. A educação é essencial na formação de bons bruxos que se destaquem. Temos algo que os trouxas nunca ousaram ter e que os torna inferiores: magia. Sou uma professora que gosto de ensinar na teoria, acredito que os excelentes bruxos não terão dificuldade na prática. Espero que vocês entendam meus métodos e que não desviem suas atenções do novo caminho bruxo.

Todos ficaram calados enquanto a nova professora tomava lugar ao lado de Hagrid. Ninguém ousou bater palmas. Rose estava chocada com o discurso e virou-se de súbito para os amigos:

- Vocês ouviram aquilo? – Disse Rose incrédula. Alvo pensou um pouco antes de responder:

- Eu parei de ouvir logo no começo. Besteira atrás de besteira. Gostar da aula dela? Acho que prefiro uma maldição imperdoável.

- Você é um idiota então – disse Rose de supetão.

- Conta uma novidade – pediu Daniel fazendo Alvo o encarar ameaçadoramente.

- Eu ouvi o que ela disse – falou o garoto e curvou-se para falar com Rose -, eu sei muito bem que ela pretende dar aulas teóricas, isso significa nada de magia. E para quem ama magia isso está muito mal explicado. Também entendi que ela quer cortar o mal pela raiz, mas em minha opinião eu que vou cortar todo aquele corpo dela e fazer um bom ensopado para os sereianos. Você ouviu aquilo? Ela chamou os trouxas de inferiores. Quem ela pensa que é? Uma bruxa? Ok, eu estou brincando. Mas fala sério, o Ministério endoidou?

- Acho que não foi o Ministério em si – disse Scorpius – e sim o novo Ministro.

- Voltando ao que interessa – disse Minerva fazendo todos calarem a boca. – Esse ano teremos dois novos alunos em Hogwarts. Eles cursarão o último ano e vieram de Durmstrange. Sejam bem vindos, Jason e Lana Miller.

Os dois entraram pela mesma porta que a nova professora de DCAT entrara. Nenhum dos dois sorria. Apenas se encaminharam até Minerva. A diretora explicou como seriam selecionados. Lana Miller sentou no banquinho e esperou o chapéu ser colocado em sua cabeça. Não demorou nem um segundo...

- SONSERINA! – Lana não sorriu triunfante nem nada do gênero quando a mesa da Sonserina a aplaudiu. Encaminhou-se decidida até a mesa e ao passar pelo grupo de Alvo, deu um sorriso para Scorpius. Rose abriu a boca como um peixe fora d'água. Scorpius encarou incrédulo, a garota.

- O que foi isso? – Perguntou Rose enciumada. Paaty apenas deu de ombros.

- Acho que ela sorriu para todos nós – disse a garota tentando amenizar o clima que ficara. Rose bufou e cruzou os braços.

- Não. Ela sorriu para o Scorpius, eu tenho certeza. – Disse a garota irritada.

- Calma Rose, vai ver ela nem sabe que eu tenho namorada – disse Scorpius tentando ficar calmo. Rose o olhou de maneira maliciosa.

- Pois agora ela vai ficar sabendo – disse puxando Scorpius pela gola da camisa e tascando-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Lana que não sentara longe do grupo riu do comportamento da garota. Alvo a observava com os olhos estreitos, por isso a garota fingiu olhar inocentemente para o casal que se beijava.

- Acho que ela já sacou o lance de vocês – disse Alvo caindo na mentira de Lana.

Rose separou-se de Scorpius, mas não antes de morder o lábio inferior do garoto. Scorpius estava com os olhos arregalados e a boca vermelha.

- Ui, meu pai. Rose, não faça isso sozinha comigo, por favor – pediu Scorpius cruzando as pernas. Alvo reparou no que o amigo fizera e riu.

- SONSERINA! – Exclamou o chapéu. O grupo perdera a seleção do outro Miller. Jason levantou-se vitorioso e enquanto andava até o lado da irmã, arrancou suspiros de várias garotas. Lançou mais de um olhar na direção de Anna. Anna corou e Alvo puxou a namorada pela cintura.

- Vieram pra fazer merda – reclamou o garoto beijando o pescoço de Anna de forma protetora. Jason fingiu não ver.

- Concordo – disse Rose bufando. Scorpius sorriu beijando-lhe delicadamente na bochecha.

- Um bom jantar para todos – disse Minerva sorrindo e caminhando até a própria cadeira.

***

- Vadia putinha – disse Rose batendo no travesseiro. – Quem ela pensa que é? – Perguntou com raiva. Alexis apenas manteve-se longe.

- Hm... A nova aluna de Hogwarts? – Perguntou Alexis, incerta.

- FILHA DE UMA PUTA ISSO SIM! – Gritou Rose na hora em que a porta era aberta. Lana Miller entrou calmamente no quarto. Rose ficou vermelha de vergonha e raiva. Lana fingiu não ouvir o berro.

- Boa noite – disse a garota sorridente. Paaty, Anna retribuíram o sorriso. Alexis apenas a encarou, de cara feia. – Eu sou Lana Miller.

- Nós sabemos – disse Rose com raiva. Lana sorriu friamente.

- Você deve ser Rose Weasley, me desculpe se eu te dei a impressão de estar afim do seu namorado. Não precisava fazer aquele showzinho todo. Eu apenas sorri para ele porque já o conheci quando era criança – Rose ficou mais vermelha ainda.

- Você o conheceu? – Perguntou duvidosa. Alexis revirou os olhos.

- Sim, meus pais eram amigos dos pais dele e sempre nos víamos nas férias. Na realidade, viajávamos juntos. Eu adorava a companhia dele – o veneno por trás das palavras de Lana fora sutil.

- Entendo – disse Rose sem saber o que dizer. Lana sorriu.

- Bom, eu vou ao banheiro. Foi um prazer conhecer vocês – disse a garota indo até o banheiro e fechando a porta ao passar. Alexis se virou para as outras.

- Encrenca – disse Alexis por fim. Paaty franziu o cenho.

- Ela pareceu educada.

- É uma puta – sussurrou Alexis. – Eu garanto. Eu reconheço putas, já fui uma. Falsidade extrema aquela ali.

- Concordo com a Alexis – disse Rose com a mão no queixo. – Não passa de uma vadiazinha.

- Nada a declarar – Anna preferiu não se meter no assunto.

***

No dia seguinte as coisas não melhoraram muito...

Jason acabara de cruzar em um corredor. Aquela escola era um labirinto. Não conseguia se achar em nenhum lugar, era impossível ir para a aula.

- Perdido? – Perguntou alguém atrás dele. Jason virou-se pronto para dar uma resposta, mas perdeu a linha do pensamento ao ver quem era.

- Você de novo? – Perguntou o garoto sacudindo a cabeça. – Ainda quer que eu te agradeça por ter pegado minha varinha? Desculpa garotinha, não vai rolar.

- Primeiro: garotinha é a mãe. Segundo: Foda-se sua varinha, enfia ela no rabo. Terceiro: Eu não pretendo pedir bons modos para um sonserino. Conheço o seu tipo. – Disse Roxanne rapidamente e se aproximou do garoto. Jason riu de leve.

- Você não imagina nem metade do que eu sou – disse rindo safadamente. A voz rouca nunca mudava. Roxanne sorriu de volta.

- Você não sabe o que eu imagino a seu respeito – disse a garota de forma cruel.

- O que você imagina? – Perguntou Jason cruzando os braços. Aquilo ressaltou seus músculos e Roxanne não pareceu se importar.

- Descubra – disse a garota dando as costas a Jason e caminhando para longe do garoto.

Jason sorriu maliciosamente.

- Nada mal... Para uma ruiva. – Disse o garoto rindo.

- Primeiros sinais de loucura: falar sozinho. – Disse uma voz atrás do garoto o assustando. Jason virou-se irritado.

- Caramba, será que vocês não me deixam em paz? – Perguntou nada educado. Dominique ergueu a sobrancelha e cruzou os braços.

- Minha prima passou por aqui? – Perguntou a garota estreitando os olhos.

- Aquela ruiva que pegou minha varinha? É, passou.

- Pra que lado ela foi? – Perguntou Dominique sem dar a mínima atenção ao sorriso malicioso de Jason.

- Eu acho que foi... Pra lá – disse o garoto apontando para o chão. – Inferno sabe? É um ótimo lugar para ela.

- Nossa Miller! Você é tão engraçado que eu até me mijei nas calças. Andou dormindo com o bozo foi? – Perguntou Dominique fingindo rir. Jason franziu o cenho.

- Quem é "bozo"?

- Pelo visto é o seu marido. – Dominique respondeu cruelmente. Jason preferiu não entender.

- Onde fica a aula de Adivinhação? – Perguntou o garoto e Dominique se dobrou de rir. Jason encarou, furioso, a reação de Dominique. – O que eu perguntei de engraçado?

- Você falando que vai para a aula de adivinhação. – Disse Dominique tentando parar de rir.

- O que tem de engraçado nisso? – Perguntou Jason sem entender.

- Você não parece ser do tipo que faz adivinhação sabe? Um sonserino malvadão do sétimo ano fazendo Adivinhação? Isso é novidade para mim.

Jason bufou irritado, o que fez Dominique rir mais ainda.

- Obrigada pela informação – disse o garoto dando as costas e andando para longe de Dominique.

- UOU! Alto lá playboy – disse Dominique correndo para alcançar o garoto. – Eu te digo onde fica a aula, mas se você manter isso em sigilo.

- Como se eu quisesse que alguém soubesse que eu ando com você – disse Jason fazendo Dominique morder o lábio inferior.

- Vou fingir que não ouvi essa ofensa de um sonserino mais velho que ama uma bola.

- Como? – Jason arregalou os olhos e Dominique riu.

- Uma bola de cristal. Eu hein, que mente pervertida Miller! Tsk tsk, aposto que pensou muita merda. Acabou se entregando.

Jason escondeu o riso de divertimento que surgira em seus lábios.

- Eu vi, playboy – acusou Dominique também escondendo o riso.

- Viu o que? – Perguntou Jason fingindo inocência.

- Esse seu sorrisinho por trás dessa suas covinhas – Dominique apertou a bochecha de Jason, o que o irritou profundamente. – Calma Playboy, eu não vou contar para ninguém que você sabe rir. Segredo guardado.

- Vai se fuder garota – disse Jason rispidamente.

- Se for com você eu até aceito a oferta – Dominique sorriu maliciosa. Jason arregalou os olhos. Nunca havia visto alguém tão páreo para suas respostas.

- Olha loira, eu posso aceitar a oferta – disse Jason com a voz mais rouca do que antes. Dominique não se deixou abalar.

- Eu amaria isso. – Disse a garota. Jason olhou de esguelha para ver se ela ficara com medo dele fazer algo, mas por incrível que pareça a garota tinha se aproximado mais.

- Chegamos – anunciou Dominique parando em frente a uma sala. – Aí está, playboy, sua preciosa aula de Adivinhação já deve ter começado.

- Não pretendo de agradecer, Barbie – disse Jason fazendo Dominique rir.

- Quem disse que eu esperava isso? – Perguntou se afastando do garoto. – Já conheço seu tipo.

Jason observou Dominique se distanciando.

- Até mais playboy – gritou a garota fazendo Jason franzir o cenho. O garoto apenas deu de ombros e entrou na sala.

***

- Vamos nos atrasar para a aula – falou Anna fracamente. Alvo a prensara de uma maneira poderosa na parede do corredor.

- Você não gosta mesmo de Poções... – acusou Alvo beijando o pescoço da garota.

- Isso não significa que eu goste de matar aula! Rose vai me estrangular se eu chegar atrasada no primeiro dia de aula.

- Deixa minha prima! Ela deve estar com Scorpius!

Alvo beijou Anna. A garota sentiu um calor súbito percorrer todo o corpo enquanto Alvo passava a mão por debaixo de sua blusa. Sua mão já descabelava mais ainda o cabelo do moreno.

- Hein hein – uma voz os assustara os fazendo se separar abruptamente. Alvo olhou para o corredor e viu uma mulher que ocupava um espaço desproporcional. Anna corou até o último fio de cabelo.

- Atrapalho? – Perguntou a mulher em uma voz infantil, mas ao mesmo tempo dura. Alvo pigarreou.

- Você quer a verdade? – Perguntou o garoto fazendo Anna arregalar os olhos. Georgina Jones o encarou por alguns minutos.

- Vinte pontos a menos para a Sonserina, pela resposta e por essa cena grotesca no corredor.

- Mas nós estávamos só nos beijando – disse Alvo incrédulo. – É proibido isso agora?

- Sim Potter, e também é proibido comer os outros no corredor.

Alvo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Só porque você nunca fez isso, não deve atrapalhar a felicidade dos outros.

Alvo pensou que fosse apanhar. A mulher o encarou, furiosa.

- Menos dez pontos para a Sonserina – disse autoritária. – Continue assim Potter e você ganha uma detenção.

Alvo apenas bocejou. Georgia bufou e saiu de perto deles.

- O que foi isso? – Perguntou Anna cruzando os braços. Alvo olhou sem entender para a namorada.

- O que?

- Essas respostas! Você não podia ter ficado apenas calado? Teria sido muito melhor! Não teríamos perdido trinta pontos para a Sonserina.

- Ora! Você viu a maneira como ela estava me tratando – acusou Alvo. – Foi ela quem começou.

Anna bufou irritada.

- Às vezes seus comportamentos infantis me irritam! – Disse a garota fazendo Alvo chegar para trás.

- Meus comportamentos infantis? Ah é? Você parecia gostar disso antigamente.

- Isso foi no quinto ano!

- Como se você fosse muito madura – Alvo também já se encontrava nervoso. – Se passou menos de um ano até aqui, sabia disso? Você não mudou muito.

Anna estava vermelha de raiva.

- Você deveria ao menos tentar respeitar os outros.

- E você quer que eu respeite essa bruxa velha escrota? Pelo amor de Merlin Anna! Que coisa babaca vindo de você.

Anna bateu com o pé no chão.

- Agora eu faço coisas babacas? É ótimo saber disso, Alvo Potter, continue achando isso. Daqui a pouco quem sabe eu não me torne uma babaca por inteiro?!

A garota saiu furiosa, pelo corredor. Alvo bufou de raiva e foi para o lado contrário.

- Perereca reprimida desgraçada. – Bufou Alvo irritado enquanto seguia para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

***

- Letícia.

Letícia virou-se ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado. Lana a observava com um sorriso cruel.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou Letícia bufando e indo de encontro à morena. As duas estavam na Sala Comunal.

- Oras, dizer para hoje de noite você nos encontrar na Torre de Astronomia. – Disse a garota. Letícia estreitou os olhos.

- Fazer o que? – Perguntou sem entender.

- Você verá – Lana deu de ombros e puxou um maço de cigarros do bolso acendendo um.

- É proibido – disse Letícia de forma rude. Lana riu friamente e não lhe deu atenção. Letícia bufou irritada. A garota saiu irritada sem dar atenção a Lana.

Jacob entrou na Sala Comunal e viu a garota sentada no sofá tragando o cigarro. Sentou-se ao seu lado e puxou o cigarro das mãos da garota, dando uma tragada.

- Jacob, eu tenho uma missão para você. Na realidade, duas. – Disse a garota sorrindo maliciosa.

- Diga – disse Jacob. – Seja direta, por favor.

- Ótimo. Primeiro: você vai seduzir a Brown.

- O que? – Perguntou Jacob sem entender. – A Brown?

- É claro, quem mais seria? – Lana o encarou tentando entender no que o garoto pensara. – Você é perfeito para isso. Pelo que você falou, vai ser fácil. A garota vai estar de quatro por você depois e engravidar mais uma vez.

- Por que eu faria isso? – Perguntou Jacob sem entender. Lana sorriu maleficamente.

- Por quê? Se não esqueça as noites de sexo e porque ela será uma ótima aliada – disse a garota sorrindo. Jacob bufou.

- A garota não quer me ver nem pintado de ouro. – Declarou Jacob. Lana suspirou e sentou no colo do garoto, passando as duas pernas em volta de Jacob.

- Você sabe seduzir qualquer mulher – sussurrou no ouvido de Jacob. O garoto suspirou.

- Sei é? – Perguntou beijando o pescoço de Lana.

- Sabe, além do mais, vai ter um fator que vai te ajudar muito.

- E qual seria? – Perguntou Jacob sentindo as mãos de Lana por dentro de sua camisa.

- Arrependimento.

O garoto parou de beijar Lana e a encarou, incrédulo.

- Você quer que eu finja que estou arrependido? – Perguntou confuso. – Ela nunca vai cair nisso.

- Vai sim, se não... – Lana se aproximou mais de Jacob fazendo o garoto morder o lábio inferior. A garota se mexeu em seu colo e colou a boca em seu ouvido – Eu faço uma pequena maldição imperdoável para que ela me obedeça.

Jacob sorriu enquanto subia a saia de Lana.

- Você quem manda, chefinha.

***

- De onde você conhece aquela garota? – Perguntou Rachel para Letícia. Elas duas e Débora andavam a caminho de uma aula extremamente chata de História da Magia, mas que as três optaram por fazer naquele ano. Era uma ótima hora para soneca. Se você tinha insônia, bastava ir para essa aula que ela passava totalmente.

- Eu? – Perguntou Letícia e deu de ombros. – Ela estudava comigo na Durmstrange.

- Por que você saiu mesmo da Durmstrange? – Perguntou Débora. Letícia crispou os lábios e mexeu nervosamente na ponta da saia que usava.

- Hm... Eu não estava mais gostando tanto daquela escola – declarou a garota por fim.

- Também, com pessoas do tipo daquela Lana, ninguém gostaria – disse Rachel enojada.

- Isso mesmo – Letícia concordou e suspirou aliviada. Débora franziu o cenho.

- Você sabe por que eles vieram para cá? – Perguntou na dúvida. Eles não parecem ser do tipo que gostam de Hogwarts.

Jason acabara de passar por elas. O garoto não deu sinal de que as vira. As três continuaram andando normalmente.

- Eu não sei – disse Letícia. "Você é uma merda" pensou de si mesma "mentindo para suas melhores amigas". A garota prendeu o choro que vinha. Não podia chorar, era uma sonserina. Sonserinos não choram em hipótese nenhuma a não ser que caísse um cisco em seu olho.

- O Jay me mandou uma carta – disse Rachel suspirando. – Logo no meu primeiro dia de aula. Ele disse que já está com saudades.

- Ooooh! – As três amigas riram do ataque clichê daquele momento.

- O Carlinhos me mandou uma carta também – disse Débora sorridente. Letícia mordeu o lábio inferior.

- O David ainda não me mandou carta nenhuma – declarou por fim. Suspirou passando as mãos no cabelo. "Seria até melhor assim" pensou a garota. Sentiu Kell passar a mão em seu ombro.

- Ele anda ocupado, mas já vai te mandar uma carta. E aposto que quilométrica como prometeu.

Letícia fez que sim com a cabeça, mas não estava mais ali. Só pensava no encontro na Torre de Astronomia mais tarde. Nada parecia estar dando certo.

***

- Esse jantar está uma delícia – disse Alexis. A garota jantava com Rose e Alvo. Os outros ainda não haviam chegado. Alvo tão pouco voltara a falar com Anna. O garoto ainda encontrava-se irritado.

- Amanhã teremos nossa primeira aula com a Feiurinha Terrorista – lembrou Rose, porém calou a boca ao ver a expressão que Alvo fez.

- Oi primos – alguém falou atrás deles os fazendo virar.

- Oi Fred – Rose cumprimentou seu primo do último ano. Fred II sentou-se entre Rose e Alvo. Alexis franziu o cenho.

- Desculpe, mas eu acho que essa é a mesa da Sonserina – disse a garota friamente.

- Jura? Nem percebi – disse Fred fingindo estar impressionado -, mas depois de todo esse veneno seu eu já teria me tocado.

- Era de se esperar – disse Alexis com raiva. – Vai sentar na sua mesa, garoto.

- Alexis, não fala assim com ele. É nosso primo – disse Rose sorrindo para Fred.

- Deixa, ela anda meio irritada.

- A Brown sempre está irritada – falou Fred fazendo Alvo rir. Alexis crispou os lábios.

- Sai daqui, grifinório de merda. – Disse Alexis fazendo Fred erguer as duas sobrancelhas. O garoto levantou-se de súbito. Rose colocou a mão em seu braço.

- Não precisa ir embora. – Disse Rose olhando de Alexis para Fred.

- Não obrigada, priminha. Nunca gostei de ficar perto de sonserinas esnobes – disse o garoto saindo de perto de Alexis. A garota bufou contrariada.

- Quem esses grifinórios pensam que são? – Perguntou para os outros dois – Eles têm a mesa deles.

- Ele só estava conversando conosco – disse Rose exasperada.

Alexis deu de ombros.

- Não interessa, não é bem vindo.

Alvo não prestava mais atenção à conversa. Mirava com raiva a porta do Salão Principal onde Jason conversava com Anna de forma íntima demais.

***

"_- Oi Zabine. – Disse Jason assim que chegou a porta do Salão Principal. A garota se virou em sua direção._

_- Desculpe. Você é o Miller certo? – Perguntou a garota. Jason sorriu sedutoramente._

_- Sim, senhorita. Jason Miller – disse estendendo a mão._

_- Anna Zabine – disse a garota estendendo a mão. Jason beijou lentamente sua mão. Anna ficou vermelha. _

_- Prazer – disse o garoto de forma educada demais. Anna sorriu._

_- O prazer é meu – disse a garota sem graça._

_- Desculpe se eu for direto demais – começou Jason chegando mais perto -, mas você tem olhos lindos. _

_Anna piscou sem entender e zonza._

_- Erh... Isso não é nada direto, é um elogio muito bonito._

_Jason deu mais um de seus famosos sorrisos sedutores."_

Alvo bufou irritado ao ver Jason chegar cada vez mais perto de Anna.

- Com licença – disse o garoto levantando-se. Rose observou sua trajetória e engoliu em seco.

Alvo caminhou firmemente para onde a dupla conversava.

- Dá licença? – Perguntou o garoto chegando ao lado de Anna. A garota pulou de susto.

- Alvo! – Exclamou olhando o garoto. Alvo pegou-a possessivamente pela cintura.

- Desculpe, estávamos apenas conversando – disse Jason fazendo sua melhor expressão inocente.

- Sei muito bem o tipo de conversa que você deve ter com suas "amigas". Dá o fora. – Alvo disse ameaçadoramente. Jason riu do garoto.

- Você realmente acha que me intimida com esse ciúme exagerado? Cara, você não me conhece. – O garoto apenas sorriu na direção de Anna. – Foi um prazer conhecê-la.

Anna acenou com a cabeça. Jason saiu de perto e sumiu nos corredores. Alvo arrastou Anna até um corredor próximo.

- É só termos uma briguinha que os outros já vêm te comendo com os olhos? – Perguntou exasperado.

- Oras, Alvo Potter, para sua informação eu estava só conversando com o novato – disse Anna com raiva. A garota jogou o cabelo e Alvo a prensou novamente na parede.

- Ele estava dando em cima de você, como você pode ser tão cega a ponto de não ver isso?

Anna riu com gosto.

- Estava apenas sendo simpático. Ele só disse que meus olhos eram bonitos para sua informação.

Alvo bufou batendo com o pé no chão. Puxou o cabelo com força com as duas mãos. Anna viu a crise de Alvo e a raiva passou totalmente.

- Não tem com que se preocupar – disse se sentindo culpada ao ver o estado de nervo dos garotos. – Eu não teria nada.

- Você não está entendendo. – Disse Alvo chegando perto de Anna – Só eu posso te dizer o quanto você possui olhos bonitos, ou uma boca bonita ou qualquer outro adjetivo.

Anna sentiu um calor súbito subir em todo o seu corpo e não ligou se ainda brigada com Alvo ou não. Pulou em cima do garoto dando-lhe um beijo cheio de significados.

- Não se preocupe – sussurrou Anna colada em Alvo -, eu te amo demais para ligar para os elogios dos outros.

- Eu também te amo, sua bobona – disse Alvo mordendo o lábio inferior de Anna. A garota sorriu.

- Infantil – disse sorrindo e beijando Alvo com carinho.

***

Assim que deu nove horas, Letícia se viu dispersando todos em seu caminho e correndo até a Torre de Astronomia.

Ao chegar ao local onde o encontro fora marcado, pode ver três pessoas conversando. As três haviam conjurado cadeiras.

- Boa noite Letícia... – disse uma voz feminina friamente. – Por que não se junta à gente?

***

N/a: OIEEEEE! OLHA EU DE VOLTA! Tenho alguns recados antes do capítulo dois!

PRIMEIRO: POR FAVOR, NÃO JULGUEM A DOMI! PLEASEEE! A maioria das pessoas do outro site gostaram dela, mas tipo, hasuuhashasu tiveram alguns: caraça, ela é uma p****! Avisando desde o começo: ela é uma versão "Jason" de saia. Sim, ela é. Eu sei que vocês vão amá-la ;D Todo mundo acaba amando! Huashushuasuhas

Segundo aviso: BEM VINDOS NOVAMENTE A GREENS II! EU FIQUEI TÃO CONTENTE COM TODOS OS COMENTS NA PRIMEIRA E NA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA! BRIGADÃAAAOOO! AMO VOCÊS!

Eu sei que eu não respondo sempre os coments, mas se quiserem conversar comigo me mandem uma mensagem ou um e-mail! Garanto que eu respondo, mas é que aqui não dá tempo de vez em quando :(

Acho que por enquanto é só... ah sim! AMO O JASON, FATO! ENTÃO SAIBAM: ELE É MEU XODÓ! Iahuashuashuas

Beijos,

Ciça ;*****


	3. Cap2 O Passado Condena

Capítulo 2 O Passado Condena

***

"_Assim que deram nove horas, Letícia se viu dispersando todos em seu caminho e correndo até a Torre de Astronomia. _

_Ao chegar ao local onde o encontro fora marcado, pode ver três pessoas conversando. As três haviam conjurado cadeiras._

_- Boa noite Letícia... – disse uma voz feminina friamente. – Por que não se junta à gente?"_

***

- Tenho escolha? – Perguntou Letícia de maneira rude. Caminhou até o grupo e sentou-se o mais distante possível deles. Lana ergueu a sobrancelha e encaminhou-se até o lado da garota, de propósito.

- Você fez falta lá na Durmstrange – disse a garota pegando um cigarro e o acendendo.

- Isso é uma péssima mania – disse Letícia apontando para o cigarro. Lana não respondeu. Letícia sabia que a garota fumava desde seus quatorze anos de idade. – Vai morrer cedo.

- Foda-se – disse Lana e voltou-se para Letícia -, você fez falta lá em Durmstrange.

Letícia sentiu o corpo tremer com uma onda de ódio que a atingiu. Lana Miller era muito cara de pau.

- Se vocês não tivessem sido um bando de covardes talvez eu ainda estivesse em Durmstrange. – Disse Letícia com raiva.

- Talvez. – Admitiu Jason pensativo – Ou talvez nós estivéssemos todos aqui em Hogwarts desde o ano passado.

- Foi um ano tão bom – comentou Lana suspirando. A garota olhou de rabo de olho para Letícia, que parecia que ia matar um. – Vamos ao que interessa.

- Foi para isso que eu vim aqui – disse Letícia contrariada. A garota bufou e inclinou-se para frente, roubando o cigarro das mãos de Lana e dando um trago. Lana sorriu triunfante.

- Bom... Já começamos com os velhos hábitos.

- É para conseguir aturar essa reunião – disse Letícia devolvendo o cigarro para Lana. Assoprou a fumaça fazendo-a se dispersar pelo ambiente. Jason sorriu de lado e Jacob apenas mirava tudo com grande interesse.

- Por que meus pais não me mandaram para a Durmstrange? – Reclamou o garoto pegando o cigarro da mão de Lana.

- Não sei e não quero saber, agora vamos ao que interessa – disse Letícia rudemente. Lana levantou-se e ajeitou a mini saia que usava.

- Bem, eu já disse a parte do Jacob no plano. – Disse Lana sorrindo friamente. Letícia estreitou os olhos.

- Qual seria a parte dele no plano? – Perguntou a garota curiosa.

- Ele vai trazer a Brown para o nosso lado – disse Lana simplesmente. Letícia começou a rir desesperadamente.

- Até parece que a Brown vai querer algo com ele e com o nosso grupo. Garota, ela agora faz parte do lado do "bem". Você não vai conseguir nada com ela.

Lana ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você se surpreenderia com o que uma garota apaixonada e tola pode fazer.

- Ela não está apaixonada por ele – disse Letícia com certeza. Lana apenas deu de ombros.

- É o que veremos, além do mais, se ela não estiver, eu uso _Imperius_ – disse Lana por fim. Letícia sentiu um tremor involuntário.

- Você não faria isso – disse a garota com incerteza. Lana riu com gosto.

- E por que não?

- É proibido! E se alguém descobrir? – Perguntou Letícia temendo serem descobertos.

- Ninguém vai descobrir, além do mais, você não tem o direito de falar nada não é, White? Quem é você para julgar se eu uso uma Maldição Imperdoável? – Letícia abaixou a cabeça, derrotada.

- Você falou a mesma coisa da última vez em que fizemos uma brincadeira dessas – disse a garota com a voz tremendo. – E você sabe no que deu.

- Passado é passado – disse Lana sem se importar -, além do mais, não mudou nada para mim.

- MAS MUDOU PARA MIM! VOCÊ É MUITO CARA DE PAU PARA ME PROCURAR NOVAMENTE! – Letícia disse em um ímpeto de fúria. Lana apenas ouviu calmamente.

- Eu não sou cara de pau, eu apenas pego de novo o que me pertence.

- Eu não te pertenço – lembrou Letícia com ódio.

- Mas pertence ao nosso grupo – disse Lana por fim. – Lembra do que te avisamos? Uma vez dentro nunca mais poderá pular fora.

- E eu desejo desde aquele dia a ter pulado fora – disse Letícia com raiva, mas se acalmou para o próprio bem. Se estressar não ajudaria em nada. – O que eu tenho a ver com esse plano?

- Fácil – disse Lana. – Jason já está colocando o plano dele em ação. Agora, você? Ainda não vi nada do seu planinho – disse caminhando até Letícia.

- Todos nós faremos algo para causar um grande estrago – disse Jason sorrindo.

- E já temos mais gente do nosso lado – lembrou Jacob. – E aqui em Hogwarts.

Letícia arregalou os olhos.

- Já tem gente do nosso lado? Quem?

- Não interessa nesse momento – Lana sorriu maliciosa. – Mostre competência que nós lhe contaremos tudo.

Letícia trincou os dentes e prendeu o choro.

- O que eu preciso fazer?

- Começando por uma coisa: termine com aquele seu namorado idiota, ele não ajudará em nada.

- Que namorado? Como você sabe? – Perguntou Letícia para Lana. A garota estava exasperada.

- Eu tenho minhas fontes, além do mais, ele não vai servir para nada. Você pode até continuar com ele, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde terá que terminar para conseguir colocar o plano em ação de forma eficaz.

Letícia apenas concordou com a cabeça. Era o máximo que poderia fazer, era o melhor a fazer.

- Voltando... – começou Lana rindo. – O seu dever é o seguinte...

[...]

Jacob levantou-se para ir embora. A reunião já terminara. O garoto estava cansado e queria dormir. Lana sorriu triunfante ao ver a expressão de desespero se formar no rosto de Letícia.

- Até mais Letícia. – Disse Lana jogando o cabelo para trás e saindo de perto da garota. – E lembre-se, nós estaremos de olho em você.

Letícia não disse nada.

- Tsk tsk, até os mais santos têm passados negros – disse Jacob rindo do desespero de Letícia e saindo com Lana.

Letícia bufou passando as mãos no cabelo e foi até o outro lado da Torre. Inclinou-se na beirada para ver o terreno da escola. Estava tudo silencioso e calmo.

Jason ainda não fora embora. O garoto postou-se ao seu lado. Letícia sentiu um frio na barriga.

- Vai embora, Miller – mandou Letícia tremendo.

- Não estou com a mínima vontade – disse Jason se aproximando. Letícia virou-se para o garoto.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou rudemente. Jason ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Agora? Você. – Disse Jason prensando Letícia em uma parede. A garota olhou exasperada para os lados.

- Miller, eu tenho namorado!

- Isso não te impedia no passado – lembrou Jason chegando perigosamente perto de Letícia. A garota sentiu um arrepio quando as mãos de Jason a seguraram pela cintura.

- Estou avisando... – disse Letícia tensa. Jason riu com gosto e aproximou seus lábios do pescoço da garota.

- Vai dizer que não quer matar as saudades. – Disse lentamente e com a voz rouca de sempre. Letícia sentiu as pernas bambas. Ela amava David, mas era humana cacete!

- Jason, pelo amor de Merlin, sai de perto de mim – pediu a garota tentando se conter. Jason beijou-lhe no pescoço. Os lábios do garoto eram quentes e macios. Aquilo fez Letícia fraquejar.

- Aposto que eu sou mil vezes melhor do que seu namoradinho.

Aquilo pareceu despertar Letícia. A garota empurrou Jason com força e pareceu irritada.

- Ele é mil vezes melhor do que você e muito mais homem. – Disse Letícia quase gritando e afastou-se de Jason saindo quase correndo da Torre de Astronomia.

***

"_Primeira Missão do Dia:_

_Aula com Georgia Jones"_

- Al, o que você está escrevendo? – Rose chegou por trás de Al e apoiou as duas mãos na mesa. Alvo sorriu para a prima.

- Meu horário. A primeira missão do dia já está escrita nas estrelas.

- Ou no seu pergaminho – brincou Rose puxando o pergaminho de Alvo.

- Tanto faz – o garoto deu de ombros sorrindo para a prima.

- Primeira missão do dia é a aula da Jones? – Perguntou Rose divertida. – Você não tem missões mais difíceis de realizar não?

- É o que veremos depois dessa missão. Agora se me der licença, irei me arrumar para essa triste missão. Pela primeira vez na vida eu levarei meu livro de DCAT para a aula, que merda está acontecendo nessa escola? – Alvo perguntou exasperado fazendo Rose cair na gargalhada. Abraçou o primo com vontade. Ele com toda a certeza era uma das pessoas mais de bem com a vida que alguém pode conhecer.

- Olha aquilo – do outro lado da sala, Lana Miller conversava com o irmão. Aproveitara a cena, e o fato de Anna Zabine ter acabado de descer as escadas e postar-se ao seu lado, sem ao menos notar. Mas agora que Lana apontava para os primos abraçados, Anna estava completamente ciente da sua presença.

- Olhar o que, Lana? – Perguntou Jason fingindo não saber para onde a irmã apontava.

- Aqueles dois primos. A Weasley pensa que engana, mas a relação de primos ali não atrapalharia em nenhuma outra coisa. Já percebeu o quanto eles se abraçam e ficam de carinho?

- Sim, é bem nojento mesmo – disse Jason fingindo estar enojado. Lana prendeu o riso e continuou "ingenuamente":

- Quando eu entrei na escola me mandaram ter cuidado com essa Weasley. Parece que antes de namorar o Malfoy, ela ficou com o Potter.

Anna sentiu as bochechas ficarem vermelhas e o ouvido muito mais aguçado. Não, Lana Miller estava mentindo!

- Tá brincando? A Weasley ficou com o Potter? – Perguntou Jason extremamente "curioso".

- Sim, bem... mas poucas pessoas sabem disso. Segundo minhas fontes confiáveis desse castelo, eles já foram pegos se beijando, mas subornavam as pessoas a não contarem nada.

Depois dessa, Anna se afastou tentando passar despercebida, mas em nenhum momento desconfiou que o alvo daquela palhaçada era ela.

Andou lentamente até Rose e Alvo, que agora conversavam.

- B-bo-bom dia – gaguejou a garota tentando parecer despreocupada. Alvo sorriu para a namorada dando-lhe um selinho.

- Bom dia, linda. – Disse o garoto gentilmente para Anna. A garota forçou um sorriso amarelo para Rose e Alvo e deu uma desculpa de que precisava procurar por Scorpius.

Ao sair, Rose e Alvo se entreolharam sem entender.

- O que deu nela? – Perguntou Alvo preocupado. Rose deu de ombros.

- Eu realmente não sei. – A garota estranha o comportamento da amiga. – Vai ver ela está de TPM ou algo assim. Mais tarde eu pergunto a ela.

Alvo concordou, mas não disse nada.

Do outro lado da Sala Comunal, duas pessoas apreciavam um término ainda não previsto.

***

- Nós vamos nos atrasar – reclamou Paaty tentando levantar. Daniel a agarrou pela cintura e a puxou para seu lado. Os dois se encararam por alguns minutos e riram silenciosamente.

- Você é linda, eu já te disse, não? – Perguntou Daniel carinhosamente. Paaty tirou o cabelo do rosto do garoto.

- Já. E eu já te disse que Deus não tem culpa de criar seres tão perfeitos como... eu? – Disse Paaty fazendo Daniel rir.

- Também já disse isso.

- Danny – Paaty abraço o namorado. Os dois se encontravam na Sala Precisa. – Nós realmente temos que ir. Aula de DCAT.

- Merda – reclamou Daniel levantando-se. Patrícia seguiu o exemplo do garoto.

- Cadê minha saia? – Perguntou a garota tentando achar suas roupas. Daniel sorriu e apontou para cima de um armário ao lado da cama.

Rindo, Paaty pegou a varinha e conjurou um feitiço fazendo a saia voar para suas mãos. A garota corou ao olhar para o namorado.

- Você é selvagem – brincou Daniel abraçando Paaty.

- Pois é, mas nós temos que ir – a sonserina assim que terminou de se arrumar, puxou Daniel pela mão o arrastando para fora da sala. O garoto ainda ajeitava a gola da camisa.

- Hein hein (N/a: Adooooro esse barulho que a Umbridge fazia, me dá nos nervos. ;X).

Patrícia riu do som pensando ser alguém brincando com o casal. Virou-se ainda sorrindo e deparou-se com a professora. Daniel acabara de virar e quase caíra para trás.

"Durmo olhando para um anjo. Acordo e dou de cara com um capeta" pensou o garoto e esforçou-se para não rir.

- Posso saber o que é isso? – Perguntou a professora com um sorriso maligno no rosto.

- Hm... dois alunos? – Chutou Patrícia. – Não sei, mas eu torço para eu acertar. Nunca fui uma boa adivinha.

- Realmente, você é péssima – declarou a professora. Paaty cruzou os braços, afetadamente. Daniel bufou irritado. – Eu quero saber o que dois estudantes faziam dentro da Sala Precisa.

- Brincando de Pique Esconde – disse Daniel sorrindo angelicalmente. – Se quiser se juntar a nós da próxima vez.

Georgia corou até a raiz do cabelo e bateu o pé, irritada.

- Vinte pontos a menos para Sonserina.

- O que nós fizemos? – Perguntou Patrícia sem entender nada. – Sexo? Você nem tem como provar isso.

- Me dê sua varinha – mandou a professora.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Patrícia agora completamente confusa.

- Se vocês tiverem feito coisas erradas – os dois sonserinos quase riram na cara da professora, por causa do termo utilizado -, você terá usado um feitiço para evitar gravidez.

Paaty crispou os lábios, mas entregou a varinha. A professora murmurou o feitiço fazendo aparecer os últimos feitiços lançados pela varinha de Patrícia, mas nenhum parecia ser anticoncepcional.

Daniel sorriu vitorioso.

- Pois é professora, parece que vinte pontos não serão descontados da Sonserina.

Georgia Jones parecia um cão que fareja encrenca. Olhou bem para os garotos e entregou a varinha para a dona.

- Dez pontos a menos por estarem sozinhos em uma sala proibida – disse Georgia com raiva.

- É Sala Precisa – corrigiu Paaty sorrindo falsamente para a professora.

A mulher apenas crispou os lábios, irritada, e saiu de perto do casal.

Daniel suspirou aliviado e sorriu na direção de Paaty.

- Ótimo dia para termos usado camisinha.

Patrícia encarou o namorado e os dois desataram a rir.

***

Longe de Hogwarts, um homem andava preocupado de um lado para o outro em uma sala um tanto pequena. O secretário o avaliava como se ele fosse algum verme ou algo do gênero.

- Encara de novo e você voa por essa sala – Draco rugiu fazendo o homem se assustar e voltar a cuidar de uns papéis em sua mesa.

A porta da sala se abriu revelando o corredor. Um moreno entrou na sala, diminuindo mais ainda o espaço de circulação.

- O que faz aqui? – Perguntou Draco sem entender. Blaise Zabine o encarou por alguns minutos.

- Eu quem deveria fazer essa pergunta.

Os dois amigos se encararam por alguns minutos. O secretário olhava de um para o outro, mas não poderia interromper a conversa silenciosa que os dois mantinham através da Legimência.

Draco crispou os lábios e Blaise passou as mãos no cabelo, parecendo nervoso.

- O que você acha que ele pedirá? – Perguntou Blaise. As mãos tremiam.

- Eu não tenho a menor idéia – declarou Draco, mas não pode continuar.

A porta que ficava do outro lado do acesso ao corredor, abriu-se revelando o mesmo homem que Draco já vira tantas vezes no Ministério. O homem sorriu para os outros dois na sala. O secretário apenas levantou-se fazendo uma reverência.

Blaise olhou espantado para a cena que se seguira a chegada do ministro.

- Entrem – pediu Samuel dando espaço para Draco e Blaise passarem.

O homem lançou um olhar significativo para o secretário e fechou a porta com um estrondo.

***

- Eles estão atrasados – disse Harry olhando para o relógio. A Ordem da Fênix se encontrava reunida na mesma cozinha que servira para tantas reuniões passadas.

Agora não existiam comensais da morte, não tinham que se preocupar em serem descobertos... ainda.

- Eles chegarão – disse Hermione tentando convencer a si mesma. – Cadê o maldito do Malfoy e do Zabine?

- Calma, não adianta ficar nervosa – disse Astoria servindo Hermione de chá. Hermione sorriu agradecida a Astoria. A verdade é que a mulher também estava nervosa com o atraso do marido, mas tentava não demonstrar.

- Por que não começamos sem eles? – Perguntou Ted não parecendo abalado.

Harry concordou e passou pergaminhos para as pessoas em volta da mesa.

Keira e Astoria se entreolharam. Se tivesse acontecido algo errado com seus maridos...

As duas estremeceram e sorriram amigavelmente uma para a outra.

***

A porta ainda estava fechada.

O sexto ano da Sonserina junto da Grifinória esperava fora da sala pela nova professora.

Alvo conversava animado com Scorpius e Daniel. Rose e Patrícia conversavam entre si, mas Anna parecia mais distante do que o normal. A garota apenas ouvia as duas outras amigas.

A porta da sala finalmente foi aberta e uma figura cobriu a passagem que dava a sala de aula.

- Entrem. – Disse Georgia Jones gentilmente, mas com um toque um tanto frio na voz.

Alvo sorriu irônico para Scorpius que devolveu o sorriso enquanto entravam na sala. O grupo de amigos escolheu um lugar bem distante da professora – no fundo da sala.

Scorpius sentou-se ao lado de Alvo; Paaty de Rose; Anna de Daniel. O garoto parecia ver que a irmã não estava legal, e por mais que ele pudesse negar, estava preocupado.

- Bom dia – começou a professora de uma maneira infantil. Alvo começou a mexer nos livros colocando-os de uma forma meio engraçada na mesa. Scorpius observou o "jogo" do amigo.

- O que você está fazendo? – Perguntou curioso. Rose agora olhava para Alvo da mesma forma que Scorpius.

- Preparando minha cama para uma loooonga soneca – disse Alvo sorrindo. Scorpius prendeu o riso para não atrapalhar mais um "discurso" da professora. Não queria encrencas.

- Esse é o sexto ano de vocês e agora vocês irão se preparar para começarem uma nova etapa de suas vidas...

Alvo já bocejava.

- Eu sou uma professora que gosto de ensinar na teoria – disse pegando algo em cima da mesa. Todos arregalaram os olhos ao verem um pequeno chicote nas mãos da professora. Todos menos Alvo, que já colocara a cabeça encostada na mesa e fechara os olhos. – Eu já disse que um bom bruxo que aprende com a teoria e assim poderá usar na prática.

Rose absorvia cada palavra, enquanto na carteira ao lado, Daniel e Anna brincavam de jogo da velha. Alvo dormia tranquilamente e Scorpius encarava a professora.

- Eu tenho algumas restrições na minha aula – começou a professora caminhando entre a turma. Scorpius se assustou ao vê-la encarar Alvo de maneira perversa – como, por exemplo...

Scorpius começou a cutucar Alvo tentando acordá-lo, para que outra pessoa não o fizesse.

- Eu odeio que durmam nas minhas aulas.

SLAP.

Alvo acordou em um pulo ao sentir o chicote em seu braço. O garoto olhou incrédulo para a professora.

- Você está maluca? – Perguntou em um ímpeto. Rose prendeu a respiração enquanto a professora avaliava a pergunta de Alvo.

- Eu ia te fazer a mesma pergunta – disse por fim a mulher. Alvo franziu o cenho.

- Não sou eu que dou chicotada nos outros. Aí, por um acaso você quer morrer né? Se me der outra chicotada garanto que darei uma nessa sua bunda gorda e grande.

Ouve uma erupção de risadas na turma, menos é claro, da professora. Essa por sua vez crispou os lábios quase os fazendo sumir, e Alvo se preparava para a bronca, mas não para uma segunda chicotada em seu braço. Aquela deixaria uma marca vermelha.

- PARE COM ISSO! – Mandou Scorpius de súbito fazendo a professora o encarar. – Você é o que? Masoquista? Sado masoquista? Um carrasco? Não é permitido machucar os alunos.

- Calado! Os dois com uma semana de detenção comigo – disse a professora com raiva. E depois lançou um sorriso maléfico para Alvo – Parece que você vai ter que aturar minha bunda gorda grande por muitos dias.

Alvo devolveu o sorriso e juntou as mãos.

- Pois é... muitas celulites serão contadas.

Georgia Jones bufou irritada e virou-se para turma, que prendeu o riso.

- Abram o livro na primeira página.

Todos a obedeceram com medo de ganharem alguma detenção. Rose já pegara a pena e o tinteiro.

- Alguém pode me dizer para que serve o feitiço do Patronum? – Perguntou a professora e olhou para a turma. Seus olhos estavam estreitos.

Rose ergueu as mãos, violentamente, no ar. A professora continuou a varrer os olhos pela sala.

- Ninguém? – Perguntou fingindo decepção.

- Acho que a Rose sabe, professora – disse Patrícia apontando para a amiga.

- Silêncio! – Exclamou Georgia assustando Paaty. Suspirou derrotada e virou-se para Rose – Sim, Weasley?

- Senhorita Weasley – corrigiu Rose fazendo a professora franzir o cenho. – Um pouco de respeito para com os alunos, por favor. E respondendo sua pergunta, Expectro Patronum é um feitiço defensivo, quando perfeitamente utilizado, assume uma forma corporea, que varia de bruxo para bruxo e pode variar quando o bruxo é submetido a emoções fortes. Particularmente eficiente contra Dementadores, sendo o único feitiço conhecido para repelí-los; precisa de um pensamento positivo para ser conjurado. É brilhante, prateado e aparenta ter consistência semelhante a de um fantasma. Quando não assume a forma corpórea, o Patrono é descrito como uma "pálido fiapo de fumaça". (N/a: Preguiça de escrever! Tirado do Wikipédia! Todos os créditos ao site).

Os estudantes da Sonserina sorriram orgulhosos. Alexis ergueu o polegar e sorriu para Rose. A garota parecia satisfeita consigo mesma, porém a professora não parecia compartilhar de sua satisfação.

- Uma resposta muito bem decorada de algum livro de feitiços. – Disse a professora de maneira ríspida. (N/a: Explicação: Eu estou fazendo de propósito uma professora parecida com a Umbridge, porque é assim que eu quero mostrar como eles reagiriam com uma professora daquelas e vai ser a partir disso que o título da Fic terá sentido. Hehe... Reflitam ;D Embora eu ache que ela pode ser pior do que a Umbridge).

- A Rose respondeu muito bem a pergunta! Sua resposta não deveria ser desconsiderada e nem inferiorizada – começou Patrícia. – Nenhum de nós teria dado resposta melhor.

- Isso porque nenhum de vocês parece ser suficientemente competente.

- Está nos menosprezando? – Perguntou Alvo de supetão. A professora sorriu maliciosa.

- Interprete como quiser Alvo, mas não coloque palavras na minha boca.

Alvo ia responder, mas Scorpius colocou a mão em seu braço e balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Esquece... – Pediu o garoto.

- Faz o seguinte – começou Alvo sussurrando para Scorpius -, desenha dois olhos nas minhas pálpebras, assim quando eu estiver dormindo ela nem perceberá.

Scorpius riu de Alvo, mas ficou sério ao ver a professora o encarando.

***

- Temos que reclamar – disse Rose irritada. O grupo de Sonserinos se encontrava nas masmorras. – Ela é um monstro! Você viu ela menosprezando minha resposta?

A garota tinha lágrimas de raiva nos olhos.

- Temos que falar com a nova diretora da Sonserina, principalmente o lance do chicote. – Disse Paaty. – Ela parece ser legal e gente boa, talvez fique do nosso lado.

- Não! Não meta a nova professora de poções nisso – pediu Alvo. Rose mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Eu concordo com a Paaty, olha o que a mulher fez em você – disse Rose erguendo o braço de Alvo, que continha um risco vermelho.

- Isso é entre eu e ela. Ponto! – Disse Alvo sério. O garoto olhou para Anna.

- Está tudo bem? – Perguntou Alvo. Anna levantou-se a cabeça que estivera apoiada nos joelhos.

- Está tudo ótimo – disse sorrindo, mas não conseguiu enganar o namorado. Alvo foi até Anna a pegando pelo braço e a levantando do sofá.

- Vamos conversar um pouco – disse colocando a mão na cintura de Anna e a conduzindo até o dormitório dos garotos. Ao chegarem ao dormitório um sextanista os encarou.

- Some – disse Alvo friamente e o garoto tratou de obedecer. Alvo virou-se e encarou Anna. A porta já estava fechada.

- Muito bem – começou Alvo observando a namorada. – O que houve?

Anna não respondeu. Apenas sentou-se na cama que pertencia a Alvo.

- Não houve nada. – Disse tentando esconder a preocupação evidente em seu rosto. Alvo suspirou cansado e sentou-se ao lado de Anna.

- Você não está bem desde manhã. Me conta o que te aflige – pediu Alvo docemente e passou a mão no rosto da namorada. Anna suspirou cansada.

- Alvo, eu não sei. Eu apenas não estou bem. Ouvi certos boatos e...

- Ah! Tinha que ser. – Alvo bufou irritado – Que tipo de boatos?

- Boatos! Não são maldosos, nem são bons. São apenas boatos. Mas eu não deveria me importar com isso, mas não sai da minha cabeça.

- Se refere a fatos antigos? – Perguntou Alvo tentando ajudar. Anna fez que sim com a cabeça. – Se refere a algum amigo seu?

Anna concordou novamente e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Você acreditou? – Perguntou Alvo sorrindo calorosamente. Anna pensou um pouco.

- Eu não sei. – Disse por fim. Alvo passou o braço pelos ombros de Anna.

- Então, por que enquanto você não tem certeza, você não esquece isso?

Anna encarou a parede enquanto pensava no que Alvo havia dito.

Ele estava certo. Não havia necessidade de ficar remoendo aquilo, eram apenas boatos. Se um dia ela tivesse certeza daquilo poderia colocar para fora, ou quem sabe algum dia ela perguntasse a Rose se aquilo era verdade? Ou quem sabe para Alvo?

Mas não tinha necessidade de ficar chateada com algo que supostamente havia "acontecido" e que ninguém tinha certeza. Boatos sempre estragam a vida das pessoas e aquilo já fora provado naquele grupo.

- Agi como uma idiota – declarou Anna por fim. Alvo sorriu contente e a abraçou.

- Nada que você não possa concertar.

Anna sorriu para Alvo e o abraçou, beijando-lhe carinhosamente.

***

Por incrível que pareça...

Ele gostava de bibliotecas.

Mas a razão para isso? É outra história...

- Mexa a poção com cuidado até que esteja no ponto certo... – a voz rouca e suave ecoava por algumas prateleiras de livros. O garoto lia com tranqüilidade. Lia com tranqüilidade até ouvir o som de algo sendo batido contra sua mesa. Demorou a erguer os olhos do livro. Quem teria a coragem para atrapalhá-lo a ler? Logo ele?

- Tinha que ser você – disse Jason encostando-se a parede. Havia escolhido uma mesa ao fundo das estantes de livros.

Roxanne bufou contrariada.

- Biblioteca é sinal de silêncio – começou a garota com ar de superioridade. – Pare de ficar sussurrando para si mesmo. Isso atrapalha os outros.

- Eu estava te atrapalhando? – Perguntou Jason gentilmente. Roxanne estreitou os olhos, mas respondeu:

- Sim.

- Ótimo. Era essa minha intenção. – Disse sorrindo de lado. Roxanne bufou novamente.

- Não poderia ser sua intenção, você não sabia que eu estava aqui.

- Não é difícil de descobrir quando alguém como você está perto da gente.

- Desculpe? – Perguntou Roxanne sem entender.

- Está perdoada – disse Jason divertido. – Mas não vá se acostumando. Eu não perdôo muitas vezes.

Roxanne encarou o garoto, irritada e parecendo ser uma criança contrariada.

- Eu não te fiz um pedido de desculpas. – Disse Roxanne batendo novamente com o livro. Jason tirou as mãos de perto da possível arma.

- Então não temos mais o que conversar – declarou Jason voltando a ler o livro.

- O que você quis dizer com "Não é difícil de descobrir quando alguém como você está perto da gente"?

Jason não respondeu e aquilo irritou profundamente Roxanne.

- Você me ouviu?

- Ouvi, mas prefiro ignorar. Esse livro é muito mais interessante que você.

Roxanne puxou o livro com força e tacou-o longe de Jason. O garoto apenas olhou do livro para Roxanne.

- O que você quis dizer com aquilo?

- Aquilo o que? – Perguntou Jason suspirando.

- "Não é difícil de descobrir quando alguém como você está perto da gente."

- Wow! Eu já entendi que você decora tudo o que eu falo como se fosse muito importante. Droga! Meu plano de te ignorar não foi muito bem sucedido.

- Problema é o do seu plano, eu quero saber o porquê de eu não ser "invisível".

- "Problema é o do seu plano"? Garota, fala logo: foda-se o seu plano.

- Eu não falo palavrões. – Roxanne cruzou os braços. Jason riu da garota.

- Não fala palavrões? Isso é novidade para mim, alguém não falar palavrões.

- Nem todo mundo é grosso que nem você!

- Tem razão! Tem muitos finos no mundo – disse Jason piscando. Roxanne arregalou os olhos.

- Eu não estava falando disso!

- Nem eu.

Agora a garota parecia confusa.

- Já pensou em besteiras, Roxanne Weasley?

Roxanne corou e desviou os olhos.

- Responda minha pergunta.

Jason bufou e curvou-se para frente.

- Você é muito chata. Não sei quem é mais mala, você ou a Dominique Weasley. Muito bem, eu quis dizer que você é fácil de identificar, de ser achada em um ambiente porque você é bem chamativa.

- Como?

- Seu cabelo.

Roxanne o encarou, perplexa, Jason.

- Era isso? – Perguntou a garota. Jason franziu o cenho.

- Você esperava o que? Que eu falasse o quanto você é bonita e que todos devem reparar em sua beleza e compará-la a um anjo? Eu não gosto muito de mentir.

Roxanne sentiu lágrimas de raiva invadir seus olhos e deu um tapa no braço do garoto. Jason olhou para o próprio braço.

- Nossa, que argumento perfeito. Super bem feito, com uma conclusão de tirar o fôlego. Aqui! Estou até com os pelos do braço arrepiados. Sabe, tive que especificar os pelos que eram, vai que você pensa besteiras novamente. Mentes impuras.

Roxanne não sabia mais o que responder. Apenas pegou o livro que alugara e saiu batendo os pés da biblioteca.

Jason passou as mãos pelo cabelo o arrepiando. Em seguida pegou o livro que a garota tacara do outro lado da biblioteca e ajeitou-se na cadeira.

- Pelo menos a prima tem um pouco de criatividade nas respostas.

***

A situação estava ficando quente.

Na realidade estava fervendo. Aquilo era completamente irracional para ser feito em um corredor.

Mas Dominique estava pouco se "fodendo" para quem quer que pudesse passar naquela hora no corredor.

- Dominique, não devíamos estar fazendo isso – disse uma voz feminina ao seu lado.

- Anda garota, faz com vontade que tudo acaba rápido!

- Mas está muito quente.

- Pare de ser fresca. – Suor escorria pelo rosto de Dominique.

- Chega Domi! Sua vaidade me cansa! – Disse Lílian tacando a chapinha no chão. O objeto quebrou em pedaços e se dispersou pelo corredor.

- Porra Lílian! Eu demorei horas pra enfeitiçar essa chapinha e você a quebra? Vai se fuder!

- Para com isso! Primeiro você me leva para um corredor pra fazer isso no meio da noite...

- O quarto estava todo apagado, todo mundo já tinha ido dormir. E o pessoal na Sala Comunal odeia o cheiro de queimado.

- E agora reclama porque eu quebrei uma chapinha! Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa: SEU CABELO JÁ É LISO!

- Não é não! Ele é quase totalmente liso, mas não é! Olha isso! Agora tá metade liso, metade ondulado! Você é foda mesmo, Lílian Luna.

- Domi, pronto. – Lílian ergueu a varinha e fez o cabelo de Dominique ficar totalmente liso.

- Você sabe que eu odeio esse feitiço! Não dura tanto quanto chapinha, mas beleza, vai servir para alguma coisa.

Lílian riu do desespero da prima.

- Você não existe, Dominique.

- Existo sim, agora se me der licença, meu encontro com um Sonserino gostoso, irônico, sexy e... eu já falei gostoso? Do sétimo ano está para ser realizado.

- Já, já falou que ele é gostoso, e eu já disse que eu não gosto dos sonserinos com quem você se mete.

- Com quem eu me meto é problema meu e quem me mete, opa! Quem se mete comigo também é problema meu. – Dominique piscou para Lílian que a encarava assustada. – Eu estava brincando Lily.

- Sei, sei... – Lílian riu com Dominique e se afastou da prima voltando para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Dominique não a seguiu. Virou em um corredor e andou pelos corredores vazios até que encontrou um garoto em um dos corredores. Sorriu maliciosa enquanto se aproximava do moreno que a encarava.

- Demorou – sussurrou o garoto com sua voz rouca. Dominique revirou os olhos.

- Eu já falei para você, Kian, não faça essa voz rouca, me irrita. Ela é falsa.

Kian Reece bufou contrariado.

- Dominique, você estraga o meu barato – falou com sua voz grossa. Dominique apontou o dedo para o garoto.

- Está vendo o contraste? Voz rouca só serve para quem a tem, não para quem a utiliza sem ter o dom!

- Você me confundiu – falou Kian segurando a grifinória pela cintura.

- Adoro confundir os outros – falou Dominique sensualmente enquanto passava as mãos pelo tórax do garoto. Kian não respondeu, apenas beijou Dominique casualmente, como se fizesse sempre aquilo. A garota se divertiu sugando e mordendo o lábio inferior do rapaz o fazendo suspirar. As pessoas poderiam falar o que quiser de Dominique Weasley, mas a garota apenas aproveitava a vida como se deveria. As perguntas que eram feitas constantemente a seu respeito não a atormentavam.

Ela prestava?

Nem um pouco.

Tinha sangue grifinório?

Duvidava muito, estavam mais para sonserina, mas o chapéu que escolhera a Grifinória.

Irônica e fria?

Ela apenas se protegia e principalmente o seu ego. Ele se mantinha estável sempre e bem alto.

Namorados?

Nenhum! Cruz credo! Longe daquilo, namoro não presta e nem dura.

Amigos?

Sim, vários, todos muito próximos dela assim como seus inimigos. Assim sabe quando estão aprontando.

E várias outras coisas que as pessoas definitivamente deveriam saber sobre Dominique, como seus inúmeros palavrões proferidos em uma única frase, nunca perder a cabeça, apenas responda de uma maneira tão eficaz que fará seu inimigo se ajoelhar aos seus pés e implorar por perdão enquanto chora rios de lágrimas, e vários outros detalhes.

As pessoas se perguntavam constantemente como ela parara na Grifinória, mas a garota sabia que se tivesse ido para a Sonserina, ela seria pior do que já era naqueles dias. Um pouco de equilíbrio cai bem, por isso era corajosa e leal como todo grifinório. Era a mistura perfeita. Na realidade, duvidava que tivesse alguém tão equilibrado, calmo e frio como ela.

Eu não duvidaria muito...

- Kian, eu já falei para não deixar marcas – bradou Dominique batendo no braço do garoto, que acabara de dar-lhe um chupão que ficaria marcado por um bom tempo.

- Por quê? Tem algum encontro amanhã?

- Nunca se sabe – disse Dominique irritada. Kian a obedeceu e apenas beijou-lhe com ardor.

Aquilo definitivamente estava mais quente do que algum corredor já estivera, por isso Dominique fora tão gentil com Kian tirando-lhe a camisa para poder retesar um pouco do fogo no garoto, mas aquilo não surtira o efeito que fingira querer ter.

- Vamos logo para uma merda de uma sala – falou Dominique perdendo a paciência. Kian obedeceu à garota e abriu a sala ao lado. Os dois entraram despercebidos e Dominique fechou a porta atrás de si...

***

- Ok, vamos embora logo – disse Dominique enquanto calçava uma de suas botas. Kian a olhou de baixo para cima.

- Quando vamos nos encontrar de novo? – Perguntou o sonserino do sétimo ano. Dominique franziu o cenho e balançou a cabeça.

- E eu é que sei? Quando der vontade oras! – Disse por fim se levantando da carteira que estivera sentada. Kian sorriu malicioso.

- É por isso que eu te adoro, Dominique – disse Kian beijando-lhe e sorrindo. Dominique deu de ombros e bocejou.

- Todo mundo diz isso, agora se me dá licença, eu quero dormir. – Disse a garota dando um tchau para Kian e saindo da sala que passara a última meia hora.

A garota andou despreocupada pelo corredor. Olhou para o relógio. Já era uma hora da manhã. Estava atrasada para seu sono de beleza. Não queria acordar com olheiras.

- Merda Kian, porra! Dá próxima vez vai mais rápido – disse por fim e apenas sorriu consigo mesma. Não é que não tivesse gostado, mas sinceramente? Não fora o melhor do garoto.

- Nossa, quanta tensão pós-sexo! – Falou uma voz rouca a assustando. Dominique se virou preparada para encarar Kian. Quem ele pensava que era para segui-la e usar aquela voz rouca novamente?

- Olha só... – começou enquanto virava-se, mas parou logo que viu quem era. O garoto encostado na parede atrás de si não era nem de longe Kian. A garota sorriu de lado.

- Pois é – disse Dominique se aproximando de Jason Miller -, é isso que dá quando não me satisfazem com sexo selvagem – brincou a garota fazendo uma garra com a mão e arranhando o ar.

- Para uma grifinória do quinto ano, você é bem safada. – Disse o garoto para Dominique. Aquilo fez a garota rir com gosto.

- Foda-se minha safadeza. Parece que eu não era a única acordada essa noite. Aposto que você também andou dando uns gemidos por aí. – Disse com ar desdenhoso. Jason fingiu se assustar e colocou as mãos no peito.

- Eeeeuuu? Eu sou tão puro e inocente! Estava apenas na biblioteca.

- Não sabia que você era do tipo que gostava de uma noite quente na biblioteca. – Disse Dominique achando graça. Jason cruzou os braços e Dominique postou-se ao lado do rapaz, encostando-se na parede. A garota imitou a pose de Jason só para irritá-lo. – Playboys não curtem muito uma biblioteca, eles preferem os puteiros.

- Não tem puteiros em Hogwarts – disse Jason fingindo estar triste. – Durmstrange era beeem melhor nesse ponto.

- Você pode se surpreender com Hogwarts,caro playboy. – Dominique piscou para Jason. O garoto a encarou por alguns minutos.

- Uma cantada? Você me cantou? – Perguntou tentando compreender.

Dominique caiu na risada. Aquilo era uma brincadeira?

- Você acha que eu sou do tipo que dá cantada? – Disse ainda rindo. Enxugou uma lágrima – Pelo amor de Merlin, Miller! Eu sou do tipo que entra em ação mesmo.

- Adoraria ver uma mulher como você em ação – disse Jason sedutoramente. Dominique refletiu por uns minutos e se aproximou do garoto.

- Meu horário é de domingo a sábado. – Disse a garota sorrindo.

- Que horas?

- Todas – Dominique mordeu o lábio inferior. – E, por favor, leve dinheiro.

Jason e Dominique se encararam por alguns minutos e começaram a rir juntos.

- É, agora eu vi que Hogwarts também tem um lado bom.

- Pois é, todo mundo diz isso quando me conhece.

Jason pigarreou enquanto encarava o corredor vazio. Dominique apenas cantarolava.

- Garota, quem é você? – Perguntou Jason por fim e dessa vez parecia falar sério. Dominique considerou a pergunta.

- Seu pior pesadelo! Uuuuuuhhh! – Dominique levantou as mãos fingindo ser um possível fantasma. Jason apenas a encarou e Dominique fez um olhar completamente desfocado – Eu vejo gente morta!

- Pois é, já reparou quantos fantasmas têm aqui no castelo? Perdi as contas.

- Eu também. Principalmente da loira do banheiro.

- Loira do banheiro? – Jason ergueu as sobrancelhas – Pensei que ela se chamasse murta que geme.

- Tem ela também, mas ela é uma pica de merda – disse Dominique e Jason riu. – A loira do banheiro é bem melhor.

- Quem é a loira do banheiro? – Perguntou Jason.

- Ah! Minha Best friend. Geralmente ela ataca as pessoas quando elas fazem um ritual. – Disse Dominique com os olhos desfocados novamente.

- Que tipo de ritual? – Perguntou Jason.

- Um ritual trouxa! – Disse Dominique com a voz séria, mas achando aquilo extremamente engraçado.

- E você já o fez?

- Ah, sim! Várias vezes!

- Aposto que tem sexo envolvido.

- Eu não sou uma ninfomaníaca.

- Não vamos discutir sobre isso, ou ficaremos aqui a noite inteira.

Um miado foi ouvido vindo do outro corredor. Dominique proferiu um bando de palavrões e Jason a olhou sem entender.

- Sabe, os pobres gatinhos são amigos. – Disse o garoto fingindo chorar.

- É a merda da gata do zelador. Vou vazar, Miller – disse por fim se desencostando da parede.

- O que? Seu absorvente está esgotado?

Dominique riu falsamente.

- Você é hilário, Miller, agora falando sério, a menos que você queira ser pego, vaza! Fui – dizendo isso a garota desapareceu por uma passagem fazendo Jason olhar em volta com certo receio e curiosidade. O miado foi ouvido de novo e ele identificou o corredor em que estava a gata. Andou para o lado oposto e desapareceu de vista.

Pelo visto Hogwarts tinha noites muito produtivas...

***

N/a: Desculpeeeem pela demora. :( Desculpem mesmo. Mas eu juro que o próximo capítulo vem logo. *-*

Queria agradecer por todos os comentários e bem, respondendo a um comentário que me pediram o meu e-mail para me adicionarem no MSN, me mandem uma mensagem com o e-mail de vocês, quem quiser me add, que eu vou e adiciono. Porque eu fico louquinha quando todo mundo vai me adicionando e eu não tenho ideia de quem seja quem. Então é só me mandar uma mensagem com o e-mail para eu adicionar e falando quem é que está mandando a mensagem, claro. Ahsuashhuashsua Pode deixar que eu adiciono.

Beijoooos a todos ;*****


	4. Cap3 Alexis & Jacob: Sobrenome

Capítulo 3 Alexis & Jacob: Sobrenome

_Flashback_

_Era de noite, e o céu estava estrelado mais do que nunca. Mais Rose e Scorpius pareciam não se importar com aquilo. Os dois haviam ido para a Mansão Malfoy em um jantar que Astoria e Draco pediram. Apenas os dois, para que Rose tivesse o primeiro jantar como namorada oficial. Aquilo assustara a garota. Não pretendia morrer tão cedo, principalmente nas férias de verão antes de seu sexto ano._

_Mas o jantar ocorrera tranquilamente e Rose pode suspirar aliviada quando Draco e Astoria se recolheram para dormir. Scorpius e Rose iam voltar para a Toca pela rede de pó de flúr, mas antes Scorpius pediu que fossem até seu quarto para o garoto poder pegar algumas roupas. E era realmente aquilo que Scorpius fizera._

_O garoto arrumava a mala enquanto Rose o acompanhava com os olhos. O loiro estava com uma camisa verde escura que destacava seus músculos e uma calça jeans um tanto folgada revelando uma cueca preta. Rose sentiu um calor súbito apoderar-se de si e olhou para a porta._

"_Fechada" pensou a garota olhando em volta. Sentiu que estava corando ao ver que se encontrava em um quarto, sozinha pela primeira vez com Scorpius._

_Não que já não estiveram em um quarto juntos, eram amigos desde crianças. Mas aquela situação era um tanto diferente, e a oficialização do namoro parecera despertar Rose. _

_- Rose? – uma voz a tirou de seus devaneios. Scorpius a encarava com um sorriso divertido._

_- O que foi? – Perguntou Rose sem entender. Scorpius sorriu mais ainda._

_- Quer parar de olhar para a minha bunda? Me deixa sem graça._

_Rose corou e desviou os olhos, mas não pode deixar de fazer um comentário:_

_- Se você não usasse calças tão largas deixando aparecer tudo talvez não fosse uma tentação tão grande._

_Scorpius engoliu em seco com o comentário da namorada. Rose mandando indiretas? Desde quando?_

_- Você está bem? – Perguntou Scorpius indo até Rose e sentando ao seu lado._

_- Estou ótima – disse a garota sorrindo para o namorado. – Scorpius, você está vendo como nosso namoro está ficando cada vez mais sério ou só eu me dou conta disso?_

_- É claro que está ficando mais sério, a tendência é essa._

_Rose riu do namorado. _

_- Eu sei, mas é que... – tentou explicar – Eu... tipo... eu... preciso saber de uma coisa._

_- Pergunta. – Scorpius franziu o cenho._

_- Scorpius, você é virgem? Porque tipo... O Alvo eu sei que é! E a Anna me disse que ainda não passaram das preliminares embora aprontem muito quando estão juntos..._

_Scorpius riu de Rose._

_- Mas eu não posso deixar de pensar que você já teve várias ficantes, inclusive a Alexis._

_Scorpius encarou um pouco Rose._

_- Isso a aflige?_

_- O fato de você possivelmente não ser virgem?_

_- É._

_- A verdade? Um pouco._

_- Você também quer a minha verdade? – Perguntou Scorpius e Rose fez que sim. O garoto sorriu maroto._

_- Rose, nós acabamos de sair do quinto ano e você é minha namorada oficial desde então. Eu sei que os garotos costumam aprontar, mas geralmente pessoas perfeitas como eu – brincou Scorpius fazendo Rose rir – perdem a virgindade lá pelos catorze, quinze. Alguns com treze... Eu resolvi esperar um pouco para o quinto ano, principalmente quando começamos a ver nosso relacionamento de outra forma._

_- Então... então... você é...?_

_- Virgem? Sim. Nossa! Eu sou virgem, dá pra acreditar? – Scorpius fingiu surpresa e Rose o abraçou de súbito. – Isso é tão clichê! Eu só vou fazer sexo com uma mulher na minha vida._

_Rose riu dando selinhos em Scorpius._

_- O Daniel era virgem? – Perguntou Rose para Scorpius. O garoto crispou os lábios. – Quero dizer, antes de ficar com a Paaty?_

_- Não._

_- Ahh... _

_- Mas isso não pareceu impedi-los. _

_Rose riu com gosto dessa vez, e Scorpius a acompanhou._

_- Nem um pouco._

_- Está menos preocupada?_

_- Muito menos. – Disse Rose beijando Scorpius e mordendo o lábio inferior do rapaz. Scorpius sorriu internamente e segurou Rose pela cintura a trazendo para mais perto de si. Rose passava as mãos no cabelo de Scorpius o despenteando e o arranhando. _

_Alguns minutos depois, Scorpius ficou ciente que a coisa mudara um pouco. Rose passara as pernas em volta de sua cintura e inclinava o garoto um pouco para trás. O fato de estarem em uma cama não ajudou os dois a quererem parar. As mãos de Scorpius corriam das coxas de Rose para sua cintura e depois um pouco mais para cima. _

_Sentiu-se batendo com as costas em algo confortável. Rose finalmente conseguira o deitar por completo._

_- Hm... estamos no meu quarto – lembrou Scorpius um pouco ciente do que estava acontecendo._

_- E daí? – Perguntou Rose tirando a camisa de Scorpius._

_- É que eu esqueci de trancar... _

_Scorpius não conseguiu terminar, pois a porta foi aberta com força._

_- Scorpius, eu... – Draco não terminou a frase. Seus olhos percorreram a cena que acabara de atrapalhar. Scorpius estava deitado na cama com Rose em cima dele, um pouco mais abaixo de sua cintura. A garota tinha as pernas em volta de Scorpius e segurava sua camisa. Ambos estavam vermelhos, com as bocas inchadas, e descabelados. Rose corou até a raiz do cabelo e devolveu a blusa para Scorpius, rapidamente. Saiu de cima do garoto sentando-se ao seu lado. Draco ainda estava um pouco pasmo._

_- Hm... pai? – Chamou Scorpius incerto enquanto se sentava. Draco saiu de seus devaneios e sacudiu a cabeça com força._

_- Erh... eu sinto muito por ter atrapalhado seu... momento. Eu, bem eu vou..._

_- Draco? – Uma voz atrás do marido indicara que Astoria viera atrás de Draco. – O que eu te falei sobre abrir a porta do quarto do Scorpius desse jeito? Imagina o que você pode..._

_A mulher parou de falar ao ver o estado dos dois adolescentes com as cabeças abaixadas, e vermelhos até o último fio de cabelo._

_- Oh! – Exclamou Astoria e lançou um olhar digno de vilão de novela para Draco. – Está vendo? Ninguém te merece, Draco Malfoy! Vamos logo._

_Draco sentiu um puxão de orelha enquanto Astoria o puxava e lançava um olhar de desculpas para os dois sonserinos antes de fechar a porta._

_- Oh merda! – Exclamou Rose tapando o rosto e deixando-se cair na cama._

_- Relaxa – disse Scorpius rindo do que acontecera. – Meu pai agora aprendeu a não abrir mais a porta do meu quarto._

_Rose até tentou rir, mas só conseguiu gemer de desespero._

_- O tio Draco me viu fazendo merda!_

_- Ele te viu prestes a fazer merda e dê graças a Merlin por ele não ter chegado um pouco depois._

_- Melhorou muito! – Ironizou Rose ainda parecendo desesperada. – Por que quando estamos no "quase lá" sempre acontece algo? Primeira vez: eu dou uma boa de uma vomitada legal! Segunda vez: Draco Malfoy entra no quarto e fica em estado de choque. Só falta da próxima vez, Merlin descer e dizer que somos duas pessoas impuras._

_- Ou tio Rony abrir a porta! – Disse Scorpius e tremeu com a ideia daquilo ocorrer._

_- Scorpius, estamos destinados a sermos virgens... – Brincou Rose. Scorpius arregalou os olhos._

_- Nem brinque com isso._

_Fim do Flashback_

Rose olhou para o lado. Scorpius lia um pergaminho com uma concentração absurda. O garoto tentava terminar o dever de Feitiços que o professor já passara.

- Rose, você está me assustando – disse Scorpius sorrindo para a namorada. Rose saiu do transe em que estava.

- Desculpa?

- Você está me encarando há um bom tempo, isso é meio assustador.

Rose riu do namorado e levantou-se da cadeira, indo até Scorpius e sentando em seu colo.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Scorpius gentilmente largando a pena que segurava, de lado.

- Saudades suas – disse Rose sentindo as mãos de Scorpius em sua cintura. Scorpius sorriu para Rose.

- Está liberada para matar o que te mata.

Rose riu e colocou o cabelo para trás dando um singelo beijo em Scorpius.

***

Fazia uma semana...

Exatamente uma semana...

Rachel encarou tristonha a manhã que parecia rir de sua infelicidade. O dia estava lindo. Um contraste com seu humor.

Débora acabara de acordar e olhou para a amiga que parecia distante. Sentou-se na cama e tacou um travesseiro na amiga. Rachel se assustou e olhou para Débora com os olhos arregalados.

- O que eu fiz? – Perguntou Rachel tentando entender o ataque.

- Nada, eu só queria chamar sua atenção.

- Pra que?

- Perguntar se você está bem. – Disse Débora. Rachel suspirou passando as mãos no cabelo.

- Não, não estou bem. – Disse Rachel por fim, deitando na cama e escondendo o rosto no travesseiro que a amiga tacara.

- E por quê? – Perguntou Débora sentando-se ao lado de Rachel.

- O James não me escreveu. – Declarou a garota com certa raiva. Débora entendeu na hora.

- Calma! Vai ver ele não teve tempo. Espera mais alguns dias, vai! Aí você pode mandar uma carta bem malcriada pra ele. Você sabe como pai que por um acaso virou chefe dele deve estar pegando no pé do garoto.

- Quem mandou ele resolver fazer curso de auror? Se ferrou bonito, meu namorado.

Débora e Rachel riram juntas e imaginaram como James deveria estar sofrendo na mão de Harry. Isso pareceu animar mais Rachel e Débora sorriu satisfeita ao ver a amiga levantar-se serelepe da cama.

***

Jacob sorriu ao ver Alexis sentada sozinha, no jardim. A garota lia um livro encostada-se a uma árvore. O jardim estava vazio, aquilo era bom para aquela conversa.

- Bom dia, Brown – falou Jacob sorrindo sedutoramente e sentando-se ao seu lado. Alexis sentiu um calafrio e seus olhos cheios de ódio viraram-se para Jacob. A garota não respondeu, apenas voltou a ler o livro. Jacob sorriu achando graça na reação e chegou mais perto de Alexis. Dessa vez a garota se irritou.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou friamente saindo de perto do garoto. Jacob não falou por alguns minutos, apenas sorriu malicioso.

- Conversar com você.

- Há! Isso é alguma aposta ou algum joguinho? Vai pro cacete, Key! – Disse Alexis com raiva e fechou o livro, levantando-se em seguida com raiva. Jacob apenas bufou e foi atrás da garota. Segurou-a pelo braço a virando. Alexis irritou-se com o toque.

- Some Key! Me larga filho de uma puta! – Disse tentando se soltar de Jacob, mas o garoto era mais forte.

- Você não deu uma resposta a Miller. – Disse Jacob e Alexis ficou vermelha. Ela não queria que ninguém a fosse procurar depois daquilo como quando Lana foi.

- Eu não devo nenhuma resposta a Miller – disse Alexis com nojo e cuspiu no chão. – Nem a você.

- Vamos Lex – disse Jacob puxando Alexis para junto de si e usando um apelido para o nome do garota. Alexis sentiu um calafrio ao sentir seu corpo colado ao de Jacob.

- Não me chame de Lex, duas caras – disse Alexis tremendo de raiva. – E me solta.

- Eu não estou te segurando – disse Jacob, e Alexis olhou para baixo. De fato o garoto tirara as mãos dela. Agora ela poderia sair de perto do corpo de Jacob, que por sinal era bem escultural.

Alexis sacudiu a cabeça tentando dispersar os pensamentos. Por que sempre tivera uma queda por bad boys?

- Não me procure mais – mandou Alexis saindo de perto de Jacob. Jacob sorriu triunfante e fez questão de berrar:

- SABE, COM OS PAIS QUE VOCÊ TEM, NÃO DEVERIA FICAR AO LADO DOS HERÓIS.

Alexis parou estática, e virou-se para Jacob que já estava distante. A fúria da garota aumentou.

- Como você sabe sobre meus pais? – Perguntou Alexis com ódio. Jacob deu de ombros.

- Achou que poderia esconder seu parentesco de todo mundo? Você tem vergonha deles? Olha querida, acho que eu já sei a razão para você se manter tão distante do grupo dos Weasleys e dos Potters mesmo querendo ser amiga deles.

A garota não respondeu. Sentiu as pernas trêmulas. Jacob aproveitou para continuar:

- Que eu saiba, seus sobrenomes não são muito queridos para eles. Uma perguntinha: eles sabem seu sobrenome completo? Porque sua mãe já não é flor que se cheire... agora... seu pai?

Alexis suspirou e estreitou os olhos para Jacob. O garoto sorria como se tivesse ganho uma batalha.

- Você não sabe de nada.

As aulas de Animagos continuavam. E os sonserinos estavam cada vez melhores. Lílian e Hugo realmente sabiam fazer um ótimo trabalho para duas pessoas que só estavam no quarto ano.

Depois de uma aula extremamente cansativa, os sonserinos se encontravam com os dois grifinórios na Casa dos Gritos. Todos estavam sentados no chão enquanto bebiam cerveja amanteigada que Alvo conseguira.

- Ela é uma vaca! – Disse Lílian de repente tirando todos de seus devaneios.

- Eu? – Perguntou Alvo para a irmã. – Já falei que eu paro de comer seus vegetais na hora do almoço se você quiser.

Lílian franziu o cenho, mas apenas riu.

- Não estava falando de você e sim da nova professora.

- Não me diga que você não gosta da professora de Poções! – Disse Rose pasma. – Ela é foda!

- Bem, não era ela, mas eu também não vou muito com a cara dessa – explicou Lílian -, estou falando da sapa velha. Da feiurinha terrorista.

- Esse apelido pegou mesmo – disse Alvo rindo. – Adorei! Feiurinha terrorista. Tem apelido melhor pra velha com cara achatada?

- Acho que não. Mas o que ela fez com vocês? – Perguntou Rose preocupada. Lílian bufou irritada.

- Comigo nada! Porque se fizesse, voava pela janela. Mas com o Hugo fez – Lílian falou e todos olharam para Hugo. Rose ficou preocupada.

- O que ela fez? – Perguntou de forma protetora para Hugo. O irmão olhou irritado para Lílian e depois olhou para Rose.

- Nada demais. – Disse tentando convencer a irmã, mas Rose já fora até ele e erguera a manga de sua camisa. Uma listra vermelha se encontrava na pele de Hugo.

- Ela tá fodida! – Exclamou Rose levantando-se em um pulo e com um olhar de psicopata.

- Calma Rose! – Disse Hugo segurando a irmã e Rose se debateu.

- VOU MATAR A RÃ VELHA!

Scorpius levantou-se para ajudar Hugo na ira da irmã.

- Isso não vai adiantar em nada. O ministério está interferindo em Hogwarts. Não vale a pena. Ela quer exatamente isso – disse Patrícia apontando para Rose -, que nós perdemos a paciência e quase a matemos. No caso de Rose, ela vai matar mesmo. E isso causará nossa expulsão.

Rose bufou irritada, mas acalmou-se nos braços de Hugo e Scorpius.

-Ok – começou a ruiva e olhou para os outros. – Mas se isso continuar assim, eu farei algo.

- Rebelião! – Disse Alvo levantando e sorriu. – Mas agora eu e o Scorpius temos outra coisa para fazer.

- O que? – Perguntou Anna curiosa. O sorriso de Alvo sumiu.

- Detenção com a vaca. – Explicou o garoto e olhou o relógio – Daqui há... um minuto.

Scorpius gemeu contrariado, mas assim o grupo saiu para o jardim e caminhou para o castelo.

Scorpius e Alvo se despediram dos outros e caminharam para a "tortura".

David caminhava pelo vestiário vazio. Aquilo estava muito estranho. Faziam semanas que Letícia não dava notícias.

O garoto agora treinava para a União de Puddlemere. Estava no time reserva, mas tinha esperanças de logo subir no posto como jogador. Era verdade que agora morava bem mais distante de casa, mas morava com alguns colegas jogadores.

- Cara – David ouviu um garoto o chamando e virou-se. Jimmy, um colega de quarto e do time reserva o encarava com um sorriso malicioso.

- Fala. – Disse David pegando uma camisa dentro de seu armário e a vestindo.

- Nós vamos a um bar hoje, está a fim de ir? – Perguntou Jimmy pegando um casaco de couro e o vestindo. David observou o sorriso enviesado de Jimmy e sabia que os amigos pretendiam fazer merda. O garoto sorriu e fez que não com a cabeça.

- Desculpa cara, nem dá – explicou David saindo do vestiário com o amigo.

- Você tem que se divertir. Não saiu nem uma vez desde que chegamos. E sua namorada não anda escrevendo muito.

David trincou os dentes.

- Ela deve estar ocupada. Sétimo ano é foda, ok? – Perguntou David tentando convencer a si mesmo. Jimmy apenas deu de ombros.

- Não faria mal você sair um pouco – disse o amigo e virou-se para David. – Nos encontramos em casa então.

- Vai lá, safado – disse David piscando o olho para o novo colega. Jimmy apenas acenou com a cabeça e aparatou.

David olhou para o campo vazio a sua volta. Já estava de noite e o garoto não tinha nada melhor para fazer. Suspirou olhando para a platéia e perdeu-se em pensamentos.

A imagem da platéia cheia em um dia de jogo veio em sua mente. Várias pessoas berravam seu nome e urravam com a bandeira de sua equipe. Observou a multidão e focou-se em uma garota de cabelos pretos e lisos e gritava animada enquanto acenava para o garoto.

David sorriu e acenou de volta. A imagem se desfez e o garoto viu-se sozinho no campo novamente. Abaixou a cabeça e passou as mãos no cabelo.

Como sentia falta de casa e de sua escola. A vida adulta não era tão fácil, mas o garoto estava determinado a subir na vida, mesmo que aquilo significasse menos diversão e mais treino.

O garoto deu meia volta e entrou no vestiário. Já era bem de noite, mas um vôo era ótimo para melhorar o astral.

- Preparado? – Perguntou Scorpius batendo na porta da "entrada para a morte".

- Eu nasci preparado – disse Alvo chegando um passo para trás. A porta foi aberta e dessa vez os dois recuaram ao verem a professora.

Ela usava um vestido preto que ia até os pés e os cabelos crespos e cacheados estavam caídos sem o coque de sempre. Usava um xale rosa.

- Cruzes – Alvo sussurrou fazendo um tipo de ritual. A professora estreitou os olhos tentando entender. Mas Alvo sorriu angelicamente. Scorpius apenas imitou o garoto. A professora deu passagem aos dois para entrarem.

Seguiram para a sala da professora no final da sala de DCAT. Georgia sorriu sinistramente. Alvo e Scorpius engoliram em seco. A professora sentou-se em sua própria mesa e apontou para uma mesa grande ao lado da sua, onde dois chicotes se encontravam "descansando" na mesa.

- Vocês vão encerar meu chicote – disse por fim. Alvo a olhou sem entender.

- Desculpe? – Perguntou o garoto crente que entendera errado. – Nós só temos que passar pano em seus chicotes?

- Sim, Potter – respondeu a professora e Scorpius sorriu.

- Que fácil – murmurou para Alvo. E depois se virou para a professora – Por quanto tempo?

- Ah... Nós veremos depois dos resultados. – Disse alargando o sorriso. Scorpius arregalou os olhos e se encaminhou até a mesa e pegou um dos chicotes. Alvo pegou outro e os dois olharam para os panos. Alvo deu de ombro e pegou o pano passando-o uma vez sobre o chicote.

- Puta merda – exclamou o garoto sentindo uma ardência no braço. Georgia olhava para os garotos. Scorpius encarava Alvo sem entender.

- Algum problema, senhor Potter? – Perguntou a professora com um sorriso infantil. Alvo estreitou os olhos e virou-se para a professora.

- Nenhum.

- Ao trabalho – disse a professora. Alvo e Scorpius viraram-se ficando de costas para a professora.

- O que houve? – Quis saber Scorpius olhando para o amigo. Alvo ergueu a manga da camisa. Sua pele estava vermelha no mesmo lugar que a professora dera uma chicotada de manhã.

- É como levar uma chicotada – sussurrou Alvo e depois estremeceu. – É pior. É como se tivessem tirando um curativo da sua pele com rapidez e força.

Scorpius arregalou os olhos e o pano em sua mão tremeu.

- Estamos ferrados – disse o loiro passando o pano no chicote. Instantaneamente sua pele ardeu em brasa, mas o garoto não se atreveu a dar nem um pio, assim como Alvo. Mostrariam que não eram fracos e que ela se arrependeria por ter se metido com eles.

***

- Rox, nós vamos nos atrasar – disse Dominique sorrindo para a prima. Roxanne estava sentada olhando para algo em um papel. – Rox? Você está bem?

Roxanne não respondeu. Apenas estendeu o papel para Dominique. A garota franziu o cenho e tirou o jornal da mão da prima.

- O que foi? – Perguntou olhando a manchete.

"_Percy Hill é morto dentro de sua própria casa. O bruxo nascido trouxa acabara de sair de Hogwarts e se preparava para trabalhar no Ministério. _

_Foi morto por uma Maldição Imperdoável e..."_

- Ah Rox! Eu sinto muito – disse Dominique abraçando a prima. Percy fora namorado de Roxanne. A garota enterrou o rosto no ombro de Dominique e as lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos.

- Domi, isso é assustador – disse a garota. Dominique crispou os lábios. Não estava com medo, mas não ia contrariar a prima.

- Arranjaremos um jeito de não deixar assustador – disse Dominique fazendo Roxanne rir.

- Você é uma boba – disse Roxanne, mas parecia um pouco mais animada com a presença da prima. – Domi, nós temos que alertar a Rose.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Dominique sem entender. – Alertar? A Rose?

- Sim. Você sabe que aqueles sonserinos arrasam qualquer um e eu sinto que logo receberemos uma péssima notícia.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Dominique agora ficando ligeiramente assustada. Roxanne, com as mãos trêmulas, pegou novamente o jornal e abriu em outra página.

"_Tumulto em Azkaban."_

- Não diz muita coisa – disse Roxanne e deu de ombros. – Eles querem abafar algo.

Roxanne olhou para a prisão que parecia calma, mas sabia que aquilo era um engano. A tempestade no mar, que cercava a prisão, já dizia tudo.

***

Victoire esperava pacientemente Ted chegar em casa. Uma carta em suas mãos estava um pouco amassada, mas era mais por ansiedade e nervosismo.

Já estava casada com Ted e se acostumara com o fato do homem chegar tarde depois das reuniões com a Ordem da Fênix.

A mulher olhava para fora da casa. Uma tempestade começava a se formar. Moravam em um chalé perto de seus pais. Do lado de fora dava para ver o mar batendo de encontro das pedras.

A mulher levantou-se e caminhou até a cozinha fazendo floreios com a varinha. Uma chaleira rapidamente começou a apitar no fogão.

- Vic? – Perguntou alguém atrás dela. Victoire virou-se e viu Ted com o sorriso mais lindo que qualquer homem pudesse ter. – Para de me olhar assim – pediu Ted e o cabelo assumiu um tom vermelho.

Victoire riu do marido e encaminhou-se até Ted dando um beijo de boas vindas. Em seguida separou-se um pouco. O suficiente para contar na novidade.

- Tenho boas notícias – disse preparando o chá com mais floreios com a varinha.

- Iiiihhh... lá vem. – Ted colocou a mão na cabeça, exasperado.

- Você conseguiu o emprego – disse Victoire balançando a carta. Ted a encarou, perplexo.

- Está falando sério? – Perguntou com a boca ligeiramente aberta. Victoire fez que sim.

- Ela acabou de mandar a carta, disse que precisa de você urgentemente lá.

Ted Lupin sorriu triunfante. Victoire o abraçou fazendo o homem quase cair para trás.

- Acho que algumas pessoas precisam saber disso – falou Victoire com uma voz sombria, mas sua expressão de diversão a entregava.

Ted beijou-lhe delicadamente e afastou-se. Passou as mãos no cabelo enquanto pegava um pouco de pó e ia para a lareira.

- Não voltarei tarde – avisou o homem. Victoire sorriu feliz e acenou.

Assim que Ted desapareceu, o sorriso de Victoire se esvaiu, dando lugar a uma expressão de pura tristeza.

***

Aquela noite estava sendo muito mais do que agitada.

- Alvo? – Anna chamou pelo garoto, mas não o encontrava em nenhum lugar da escola. – Al??? Alvooo?

Por incrível que pareça, os corredores estavam totalmente vazios. Um ar sombrio entrava de cada janela. Ouviu um barulho em um corredor próximo.

- Alvo Severus Potter apareça já! – Mandou Anna. Ela sorriu tentando convencer a si mesma que aquilo era uma brincadeira do garoto como muitas outras.

Vozes. Era apenas o que conseguia ouvir. Duas vozes:

Uma feminina.

Outra masculina.

Era Alvo falando? Sussurrando?

A garota correu e virou no próximo corredor que encontrou.

- NÃO! – O berro escapou de sua garganta antes que tivesse tempo para pensar no que estava vendo. A cena lhe dava nojo, era repugnante.

Os dois o encararam. Ambos com as bocas vermelhas e inchadas. Os cabelos bagunçados e as roupas amassadas já desabotoadas.

- Anna, eu posso explicar! – Disse Alvo a encarando com pena. Era isso que ele sentia? Pena?

- Não tem o que explicar – disse a ruiva ao lado de Alvo e o puxou pela gola da camisa. Virou-se para Anna sorrindo vitorioso e passou os lábios pela extensão do pescoço do garoto até seu queixo. – A verdade é que ele me quer.

- NÃO!

Dessa vez acordou assustada.

O suor pingava em sua testa. Olhou para os lados. O dormitório estava silencioso.

- Anna? – Ouviu uma voz familiar perto de sua cama. Virou-se e viu Rose a encarando, assustada e preocupada.

- NÃO TOCA EM MIM, SUA VACA! – Gritou fazendo Rose pular. Paaty acordou e observou a cena.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Patrícia sem entender. Anna estava arfante. Alexis também já sentara na cama.

- Eu sou vaca? – Perguntou Rose sem entender. Anna fechou os olhos e colocou as duas mãos na cabeça. Sacudiu-se um pouco tentando recobrar os sentidos e também... o bom senso.

- Desculpa Rose, eu... eu me assustei só isso. – Disse Anna tremendo. Rose suspirou tentando entender.

- Pesadelo? – Perguntou Rose sentando na cama de Anna. A garota fez que sim e notou que tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu estou aqui do seu lado.

Anna sentiu a mão de Rose em seu ombro. Afastou-se um pouco.

- Acho que eu só preciso voltar a dormir – disse friamente. Patrícia e Alexis encararam Rose, sem entender nada.

Rose sentiu uma pontinha de ressentimento, mas não disse nada. Era melhor deixar quieto.

Em outro quarto, uma garota estava sentada na cama enquanto brincava com a varinha. Era tão bom invadir o sonho dos outros e deixar as coisas mais intrigantes...

***

- É costume seu sair toda noite? Se encontrar com caras toda noite? – Perguntou Jason ao ver uma loira sentada perto da Sala Precisa. Dominique que estivera distraída mexendo em seus fios de cabelo, olhou para cima e viu Jason a encarando com a sobrancelha levantada.

- Playboy! – Saudou Dominique como se fossem velhos amigos.

- Barbie – Jason cumprimentou Dominique sentando ao seu lado. – Então, e minha pergunta?

- Para a primeira: sim, eu saio toda noite. Para a segunda: eu não estava com um cara.

- Meu Merlin, agora são mulheres também.

Dominique fingiu rir.

- Bozo! Não, eu estava sozinha – disse Dominique por fim. Jason fez uma careta.

- Isso é meio nojento – disse Jason fingindo ter pensado em outra coisa. Dominique fez um bico e encarou o garoto.

- Olha, eu estou sentada no chão do corredor. Você acha que eu ia fazer algo aqui?

- Tem louco pra tudo – disse Jason erguendo as mãos. Dominique ergueu as dela junto.

- Sou louca sim, então não duvide. Da próxima vez chegue de olho fechado e pergunte se pode abrir eles.

- Você acabou de admitir que não estava fazendo nada – rebateu Jason. Dominique ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Nunca fui boa no lance de ser sincera. – Disse piscando para o garoto.

- Quem disse que eu não gostaria de ver a cena? – Perguntou o garoto. Dominique pareceu considerar a pergunta.

- Não sei. – Falou maliciosa chegando perto do garoto. – Diga-me você.

Dominique estava a centímetros de Jason. O garoto chegou mais para a frente encarando-a nos olhos.

- Adoraria ver a cena. – Disse por fim. Os dois se encararam por alguns minutos e começaram a rir. Dominique encostou-se novamente a parede.

- Vou anotar isso no meu diário: Jason Miller é doido para ver Dominique Weasley fazendo coisas feias.

- Vou anotar no meu: Dominique Weasley é doida para Jason Miller querer vê-la fazendo coisas feias.

Dominique riu com gosto. Jason franziu o cenho.

- Você parece uma criança quando ri.

Dominique estreitou os olhos e do nada começou a imitar a voz de um bebê:

- Tio Miller gosta de criança é? – Perguntou com uma voz angelical de criança. Jason fez outra careta.

- Que horror, você regrediu no tempo!

- Tio Miller gosta de regressão?

- Não faz sentido! Pára com essa voz!!! – Mandou Jason tapando os ouvidos.

- Tio Miller não gosta da voz do bebê Dominique? Tio Miller está irritado? Tio Miller tem medo de criança?

- AAAAAAHH! LÁLÁLÁLÁ! – Jason começou a cantar e fechou os olhos. Dominique sorriu marota. Conjurou algo com a varinha e parou de falar. Depois de alguns minutos, Jason abriu os olhos.

- AAAAAHHHH! – Gritou o garoto ao ver uma imagem de um homem pelado montado em um burro. – QUE PORRA É ESSA?

Dominique não respondeu, pois se estrebuchava de rir no chão.

- Você tem medo de criança – disse a garota com lágrimas nos olhos. Jason bufou irritado e passou as mãos no cabelo.

- Eu só não gosto de criança. – Declarou o garoto. Dominique voltou a si e sentou-se direito novamente. Ajeitou a saia fazendo com que os olhos de Jason ficassem fixos em suas pernas. A garota reparou que Jason a encarava e para provocar, subiu um pouco da saia. Jason olhou atônito para o rosto de Dominique. Ela tinha um sorriso safado.

- Você é hilário quando é pego de surpresa – disse Dominique por fim e ajeitou novamente a saia.

- Você não existe! – Disse Jason por fim. Dominique passou as mãos pelo corpo.

- Oh Merlin! Eu morri e ninguém me avisou? Virei o fantasma mais sexy de Hogwarts. – Disse cruzando as pernas. Jason sorriu de lado.

- Você me entendeu. – Declarou o garoto. Dominique jogou o cabelo para trás.

- Seja mais específico – pediu fingindo tremendo interesse. Jason estreitou os olhos.

- Você realmente está interessada no que eu vou dizer? – Perguntou o garoto. Dominique sorriu de leve.

- Você nunca vai saber.

- Você é um Jason de saia. – Disse Jason e Dominique arregalou os olhos.

- Você está se auto chamando de gostoso, sabe disso, certo?

- Você é inacreditável. Dá respostas que nenhuma outra garota daria.

- Pois é, eu sou única, eu sou foda, eu sou filha de Merlin. Fazer o que? Nada né? Nem todos nascem com a sorte de ser Dominique Weasley.

- Eu me encanto com a modéstia das pessoas. O mundo fica tão... tão...

- Cor de rosa? – Perguntou Dominique e Jason fez uma careta.

- Eu odeio rosa.

- Foda-se você. Eu gosto de rosa.

- Foda-se. Eu não gosto.

- Olha, quem é a criança agora? Ficou sem resposta foi? – Jason estreitou os olhos para Dominique.

- Vaca – disse o garoto fazendo Dominique rir.

- Playboy, você é escroto, mas é divertido – disse levantando-se e ajeitando a saia. Jason deitou a cabeça de lado na maior cara de pau tentando ver algo. Dominique deu um chute no garoto.

- Ei! Você me chama de escroto e quer que eu aja como? – Perguntou fingindo estar ofendido.

- Se quer olhar uma garota – Dominique se curvou – tem que fazer por merecer.

- Não quero te olhar mesmo. Você não tem nada demais em uma garota. – Disse Jason levantando-se. – Além do mais, eu já tenho um encontro hoje.

- Então você está atrasado – declarou Dominique. – Mulher odeia atraso! Não vou tomar seu tempo. Até mais Miller – Dominique se distanciou do rapaz, mas se virou com o dedo erguido e uma expressão marota. – Bom sexo. Uma coisa: se você for novato nisso, faça o melhor que puder.

Jason riu com gosto da piada de Dominique e caminhou para o lado contrário a garota.

***

O ministério já estava praticamente vazio. Poucas pessoas agora eram vistas trabalhando ou circulando por lá. Harry era uma delas. O homem estava em sua sala, sentado vendo vários papéis em cima de sua mesa. A mesa estava lotada com vários outros objetos, a maioria da Gemialidades Weasley. Rony era impossível!

- Meleca, meleca – exclamou Harry batendo na própria testa. – Um bando de merda e...

O homem não continuou, pois ouviu batidas em sua porta. Harry franziu o cenho enquanto levantava-se.

- Entre – pediu ao ver que não conseguiria sair de trás de sua mesa, com a quantidade de objetos que o cercavam. Sentou-se novamente e viu dois homens parados a sua porta.

- Vocês faltaram a última reunião – disse Harry de maneira grosseira.

Draco e Blaise entraram na sala e fecharam a porta atrás deles. Caminharam em passos lentos até Harry. Os dois tinham as mãos enfiadas dentro dos bolsos das calças.

- Tivemos nossos motivos. – Disse Draco parecendo um pouco irritado e ao mesmo tempo envergonhado. A questão é: pelo que?

- É mesmo? Algo mais importante do que compromissos com a Ordem? – Perguntou Harry cruzando as duas mãos. Blaise crispou os lábios antes de responder:

- O Ministro marcou uma reunião com nós dois – disse Blaise fazendo Harry arregalar os olhos. – Nos pegou de surpresa.

- É mesmo? E qual era o motivo da reunião? – Perguntou Harry curioso.

Draco balançou-se no lugar. Blaise parecia ser incapaz de falar, por isso Draco pigarreou antes de declarar o motivo da reunião:

- Ele nos quer na equipe dele. – Disse o homem olhando fixamente para Harry. – Ele quer nos promover e deseja nosso apoio.

Harry sentiu uma fúria dentro de seu peito. Sabia que nunca podia ter confiado em dois ex-sonserinos. Eles eram encrenca e agora iam contar tudo para o novo Ministro.

Harry levantou-se de súbito com uma expressão furiosa.

- Então não vejo motivos para vocês estarem em minha sala.

***

N/a: Oiee gente! Desculpem mais uma vez pela demora.

E só um recadinho pra flor potter: Seu e-mail não pareceu...

Então, se alguém quiser me add: Mas por favor, avisem quem são e de onde estão me add! Okk?

Agradecimentos: **Ju Rodrigues**, flor potter, Zix Black, **Sophie Malfoy**.

Beijoos pessoal.


	5. Cap4 Round One

Capítulo 4 Round One

_- Ele nos quer na equipe dele. – Disse o homem olhando fixamente para Harry. – Ele quer nos promover e deseja nosso apoio._

_Harry sentiu uma fúria dentro de seu peito. Sabia que nunca podia ter confiado em dois ex-sonserinos. Eles eram encrenca e agora iam contar tudo para o novo Ministro. _

_Harry levantou-se de súbito com uma expressão furiosa._

_- Então não vejo motivos para vocês estarem em minha sala._

Draco bufou irritado e estreitou os olhos.

- Potter, acho que essa cicatriz andou afetando seu cérebro.

Harry deu a volta na mesa para encarar os dois sonserinos mais de perto. Blaise bocejou fazendo Draco sorrir.

- Potter, você não nos deixou terminar – disse Draco conjurando duas cadeiras. Blaise e Draco sentaram-se cada um em uma. Harry olhou para os dois, desconfiado e depois voltou a própria cadeira. Inspirou lentamente tentando se acalmar.

- Qual é o lance? – Perguntou Harry – Ele realmente chamou vocês para o lado "deles"?

- Chamou. – Disse Draco e crispou os lábios. – Fez uma excelente oferta e disse para lembrarmos-nos do nosso passado.

- Essa foi a parte que eu não gostei – declarou Blaise fazendo Harry rir mesmo que contrariado.

- O que vocês têm a me dizer? Ele ofereceu emprego a vocês? E daí? – Perguntou Harry.

- Nós recusamos – disse Draco orgulhoso. O queixo de Harry caiu.

- Vocês o que? – Perguntou pasmo. Blaise não pode deixar de se divertir com a expressão de Harry.

- Recusamos. – Disse Draco. Harry balançou a cabeça. – Impressionado?

- Muito! – Admitiu Harry – Uau! Eu... uau!

- Pois é, nós somos fodas. – Disse Blaise se encostando na cadeira e rindo com o próprio comentário.

- E o que aconteceu depois disso? O ministro não deve ter deixado barato! – Disse Harry agora preocupado. Mesmo que quisesse negar, estava preocupado com Blaise e Draco.

- Agora é que fode tudo – disse Draco com um pouco de tristeza. Blaise suspirou pesadamente:

- Fomos demitidos.

_Um clarão vermelho iluminava todo o ambiente. Gritos eram ouvidos. Altos e agudos, perfuravam cada tímpano da garota fazendo querer se ajoelhar junto da pessoa e fazer aquilo parar. Mas era impossível. _

_Risadas foram se misturando aos gritos. Acabou deixando-se ser levada pelas risadas e riu junto. _

Letícia acordou com um susto. O coração batia a mil.

- Oh Merlin! – Sussurrou a garota colocando a mão no coração e tentando aquietar-se.

- Bom dia – disse alguém ao seu lado. Assustou-se ao ver Lana mover-se graciosamente para perto de sua cama. – Pelo visto teve bons sonhos.

Letícia bufou irritada e jogou a colcha para o lado. Saiu da cama e calçou o sapato.

- Já disse para você não invadir meus sonhos, odeio isso!

- Você sabe o quanto eu amo controlar as pessoas – disse Lana sorrindo e mandando um beijo para Letícia. – Meus passatempos preferidos.

Letícia não ligou para o que ia fazer. Tacou seu travesseiro bem no rosto de Lana.

A garota olhou confusa para Letícia, mas em seguida sorriu marota.

- Não comece uma guerra, Letícia, você sabe que eu sempre ganho.

- Então ganhe essa – disse Letícia chegando perto de Lana. As duas ficaram a apenas alguns centímetros de distância. Lana sabia muito bem que a frase de Letícia tivera mais de um sentido. Se bobear mais que dois. A garota chegou perto da suposta aliada e Letícia sentiu um pouco de receio. Lana riu no ouvido de Letícia.

- Não duvide de mim. – Lana se afastou de Letícia e sorriu vitoriosa. – Por que você não se arruma e nós descemos para tomarmos um delicioso café da manhã? O que me diz "colega de quarto"?

As constantes ironias de Lana já estavam irritando Letícia.

- Vai se ferrar – disse Letícia indo para o banheiro. Lana ficou para trás rindo.

- Aula de Poções! Finalmente uma professora que eu gosto, embora eu ainda não tenha tido aula com essa nova professora – disse Rose sorrindo. Scorpius beijou o rosto da namorada.

- E lá vai a CDF de Poções – brincou Daniel descabelando Rose. A garota apenas lhe mandou uma careta.

A porta da sala de Poções já estava aberta. Rose entrou quase correndo e sentou-se na primeira carteira. Patrícia riu enquanto sentava ao lado da amiga. Anna sentou-se ao lado de Daniel em outra mesa. O irmão estranhou, mas não disse nada. Alvo sentou-se com Scorpius.

- Cadê a Alexis? – Perguntou Rose. Patrícia apontou para um canto no final da sala de aula. Alexis estava sentada sozinha revirando uma pena em suas mãos. – Estranho...

- Aquilo é estranho – disse Patrícia apontando para Jacob Key que acabara de entrar na sala de aula e sentara-se ao lado de Alexis. A garota não disse nada, apenas bufou e virou-se para o lado contrário de Jacob. – O que ele quer com ela?

- Eu não sei. – Disse Rose e chamou a atenção de Scorpius e Alvo. Os dois olharam para onde a garota apontava. Scorpius estreitou os olhos. Não gostava nem um pouco de Jacob, e aquilo não era novidade nenhuma.

- Bom dia – disse uma mulher saindo de dentro de uma sala. A aula era dividida com a Grifinória.

- Bom dia – responderam todos. Os sonserinos animados enquanto os grifinórios bocejavam.

- Eu sou a professora Jully Mcarter, para quem não se lembra.

Aplausos foram ouvidos de todos os sonserinos. Rose tinha um brilho nos olhos. A professora agradeceu com um meneio de mão. Além de professora, era diretora da casa da Sonserina.

- Sem mais delongas... quem saberia me dizer qual seria essa poção? – Perguntou apontando para um dos caldeirões em cima de sua mesa. Rose instantaneamente levantou as mãos e todos riram da menina. A professora sorriu gentilmente – Imagino que seja a senhora Weasley.

- Sim, senhora. E essa é a Poção Polissuco – disse Rose triunfante.

- Certo. Vinte pontos para a Sonserina – Disse a professora orgulhosamente. Rose abriu a boca para falar do que se tratava a poção, porém Jully Mcarter fez que não. – Esse será o tema do dever de casa. Quero noventa linhas sobre a Poção Polissuco.

Todos os alunos gemeram contrariados. Quero dizer... quase todos. Rose deu um pulo no lugar e começou a anotar várias ideias. Patrícia fez uma expressão de nojo, mas curvou-se para ver o pergaminho da amiga.

Rose tirou o pergaminho de perto de Patrícia.

- Faz o seu – disse Rose sorrindo. Patrícia bufou contrariada e cruzou os braços.

- Muito bem... para dar início as nossas aulas, hoje vocês farão uma poção bem simples...

A aula se seguiu normalmente. Rose anotava cada coisa que a professora dizia. Scorpius ria da namorada, mas seguia o mesmo padrão.

- Vocês acreditam que ela já passou dever de casa? – Perguntou Rose em êxtase quando saíram da sala de Poções. – Ela é demais!

Todos da turma riram de Rose. A garota corou.

- Qualquer professor de Poções para você é demais – disse Daniel e todos concordaram.

- Mas Poções é uma matéria fundamental para nossa formação. Como vocês pretendem se formar se...

- Acredita nisso? – Perguntou uma voz bem alta no corredor e Rose calou-se. – Ela fica feliz porque finalmente uma professora gostou dela.

Risos.

Rose e a turma de Poções que seguia para o mesmo caminho viraram-se. Lana Miller vinha seguida de Jason Miller, Jacob Key – que havia se juntado a eles – e Letícia White.

Rose encarou sem entender Letícia, mas essa apenas desviou o olhar.

- O que você disse? – Perguntou Rose cruzando os braços. Lana sorriu afetadamente.

- Eu falei que finalmente um professor gostou de você. – Repetiu Lana. Rose sentiu raiva borbulhando dentro de si. Alvo estreitou os olhos para Lana.

- Muitos professores gostam da Rose – disse o garoto na defensiva. Lana o encarou por alguns minutos, como quem olha para um verme.

- Não foi o que eu soube ao conversar com Georgia Jones. Segundo alguns deles, você era uma pessoa bem irritante a sabe tudo que decora cada palavra dos livros em que estuda.

- Suaaa! – Rose tentou partir para cima de Lana, porém Scorpius a segurou pela cintura. Lana sorriu divertida.

- Pois é, quando não temos argumento passamos para a dor física. Não tem como negar que você é uma chata que pensa que sabe demais, mas que na verdade... não sabe de nada? – Perguntou Lana chegando mais perto do grupo. Rose riu da garota.

- Você pensa que eu não sei o que pessoas como você pretendem fazer ou o que fazem? Está muito errada – disse Rose. Lana encarou a garota e riu.

- Coitada... tão chata e ao mesmo tempo... tão burra.

- Agora já chega! – Rose pegou a varinha e conseguiu se soltar de Scorpius, porém Daniel e Alvo conseguiram puxar a amiga. Lana nenhuma vez tocara na varinha. Somente Jason que pegara a própria, mas não pretendia brigar.

Lana sorriu para Scorpius e em seguida para Anna. Anna estranhou e franziu o cenho.

- Você deveria rever seus conceitos de amizade – avisou Lana para Anna. (N/a: =O Rimou! Hehehe). – Sabe, tem muitas pessoas bem melhores que saberiam te valorizar melhor.

Anna corou fortemente enquanto Lana sorria pra a garota, em seguida virou-se para Scorpius.

- Fazia anos que eu não te via – disse com um toque de malícia na voz. – Você cresceu Scorpius, mas não pense que eu tinha me esquecido de você. Você é uma pessoa bem difícil de se esquecer.

Pronto. Conseguira o que queria. Um bolo de alunos já estava vendo a cena, inclusive alguns do sétimo ano da Grifinória que agora tinha aula com o pessoal da Sonserina da mesma série.

- VADIA PUTA! – Gritou Rose conseguindo se soltar dos amigos. Não precisou usar a varinha. Partiu para cima de Lana a esganando e a derrubando no chão.

Lana – pega de surpresa – apenas tentou tirar as mãos de Rose do próprio pescoço. Jason olhava, atônito, a reação de Rose. A irmã estava ficando roxa. Não podia lançar um feitiço na ruiva sem ter as chances de acertar a irmã.

- MORRA VADIA DE QUINTA CATEGORIA! – Gritou Rose enquanto socava o rosto de Lana. Um som de algo sendo quebrado foi ouvido enquanto o nariz de Lana começava a sangrar.

- Já chega barraqueira! – Exclamou Lana recuando a mão e acertando o punho bem no olho de Rose, que deu um grito e afrouxo um pouco as mãos. Lana aproveitou a deixa e rolou pelo chão com Rose. Berros eram ouvidos enquanto os amigos tentavam tirar uma de cima da outra. Mas elas se revezavam nos chutes, tapas e socos e era perigoso tentar se meter ali.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – Berrou Jully Mcarter saindo de sua sala logo ao lado. Lana e Rose olharam assustadas para a professora e levantaram imediatamente. Lana tinha o nariz sangrando e possivelmente quebrado. Roxos em todo o corpo da garota eram vistos. Seu cabelo estava em péssimo estado e uma sobrancelha havia sido cortada. Rose não ficava para trás: tinha um olho roxo, um corte no lábio inferior e mancava enquanto tentava se manter em pé. Scorpius foi até a namorada e a amparou. Jacob tentou fazer o mesmo com Lana, mas a garota cuspiu sangue no chão e lançou um olhar ameaçador dizendo claramente que não precisava de ajuda.

Vários alunos observavam a cena. A olhou de uma aluna para a outra.

- Estou decepcionada. Duas alunas da Sonserina brigando como duas trouxas descontroladas! – Disse séria e autoritária. Rose abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada, porém Lana empinou o queixo. – Cinquenta pontos descontados da Sonserina para cada uma.

Vários sonserinos reclamaram da injustiça que estava tendo ali. Rose sentiu os olhos queimarem com lágrimas de raiva, tristeza e humilhação.

- Eu não esperava isso de você, senhorita Weasley – disse a fazendo agora as lágrimas de Rose rolarem livres. – E senhorita Miller, já para a minha sala.

- Por que eu? – Perguntou Lana com raiva. Rose apenas continuou de cabeça baixa.

- Você acha que eu não sei muito bem quem começou essa discussão? – Perguntou a professora rindo. – Você minha cara é o tipo perfeito para isso. Anda, para minha sala agora. Todos que tiverem aula comigo aguardem no corredor. E Weasley? Mandarei uma carta aos seus pais informando do que aconteceu, dessa vez você escapou de uma detenção. Quanto a você, Miller... não posso dizer o mesmo.

Lana lançou um olhar de puro veneno para Rose antes de entrar na sala da professora. Rose mordeu o lábio inferior tentando conter as lágrimas.

- Todo mundo para suas tarefas! – Exclamou a professora dispersando os alunos, que cochichavam a respeito da briga.

- Vamos à Ala Hospitalar – disse Patrícia chegando perto da amiga e passando a mão em seu cabelo.

- Vamos Rose, eu te levo. – Scorpius colocou o braço de Rose em seus ombros. Alvo fez o mesmo do outro lado. Anna olhou preocupada para Rose, porém a ruiva apenas estreitou os olhos.

- Depois nós iremos conversar – disse Rose por fim. Anna engoliu em seco. Daniel encarou bem a irmã e seguiu os companheiros. Anna foi mais atrás um pouco envergonhada.

Os que ficaram no corredor estavam agora em silêncio, absoluto, esperando a próxima aula com uma irada .

Letícia encostara-se a parede com Jason ao seu lado. Do outro lado, Débora e Rachel a encaravam – ambas com os braços cruzados sobre os peitos e os olhos indagadores. Letícia fingiu não reparar e começou a conversar com Jason. Porém o garoto não lhe respondeu nada, apenas ficou calado observando a própria varinha. Letícia bufou e saiu de perto daquela cena.

- Ela anda muito estranha comigo – disse Rose para Scorpius. Os dois estavam sozinhos na Ala Hospitalar. Rose confidenciava para o namorado suas suspeitas. – Acho que aquela Miller está fazendo a cabeça dela. Você reparou que a vaca nem veio para a Ala Hospitalar?

- Mas a Anna veio até aqui – disse Scorpius sem entender. Rose revirou os olhos.

- Estava me referindo a Miller. Por falar nela... de onde você a conhece? – Perguntou Rose. Scorpius engoliu em seco antes de responder:

- Meu pai é amigo dos pais dela. – Explicou pacientemente. – Lembra das viagens que meu pai tinha para a Bulgária e outros lugares? Bem, eu ia junto e encontrava-me com ela e o irmão. Eles pareciam ser legais, mas acho que me enganei. Eu era criança, nós brincávamos e tal. Mas eles mudaram demais.

Rose sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes, mas não disse nada. Viu de rabo de olho dois vultos se aproximando.

- Posso saber o que fazem aqui? – Perguntou Rose sorrindo para Dominique e Roxanne. Dominique sorriu marota.

- Viemos roubar poções e nos mantermos drogadas – disse divertida indo até a prima. – Como você está?

- Estou muito bem – disse Rose sorrindo para as primas. – Eu já queria ter ido embora, mas a enfermeira cismou que eu deveria ficar. Aff... foi só uma briga saudável.

Dominique riu da prima.

- Briga sempre é saudável, garanto primona. Seja bem vinda as arenas. – Disse sorrindo. – Estou orgulhosa.

- Obrigada. – Agradeceu Rose. Scorpius suspirou derrotado.

- Não dê ideia, Dominique Weasley, você não é a mais indicada para isso.

Dominique riu de Scorpius e sentou-se ao lado de Rose.

- Eu e a Roxanne queríamos te mostrar algo – disse Dominique estendendo o jornal que ela e Roxanne haviam discutido a matéria algum tempo atrás. Rose pegou, interessada, no Profeta Diário e começou a ler rapidamente. Scorpius tentava acompanhar as palavras que saiam da boca de Rose, mas começou a ficar zonzo e desistiu. Esperou para conseguir pegar o Jornal da mão de Rose e lê-lo.

- Isso é impossível. – Disse Rose eufórica – Azkaban não estaria assim sem a intervenção do Ministério. Da última vez que esteve agitada foi por causa de Voldemort, e não temos mais um cara sem nariz caminhando por aí.

- Mas temos um com nariz – disse Dominique sabiamente. – E ele respira muito bem, fato. Está vivinho da silva.

- Temos que tomar cuidado Scorpius – disse Rose nervosa. – E começarmos a fazer algo.

- Como é que é? – Perguntou Scorpius sem entender. – Nós fazermos algo?

- É! Não pudemos entrar para a Ordem da Fênix, mas... – Rose sorriu vitoriosa e Dominique imaginou uma lâmpada se acendendo em cima da cabeça da prima. – Falo com vocês depois sobre isso.

Os três olharam curiosos para Rose, mas ela não parecia estar mais presente. Apenas sussurrava algo para si mesma.

- Alvo – Anna e Alvo estavam sentados no jardim. Os dois haviam acabado de visitar Rose.

- Fala Annita – brincou Alvo dando um beijo na bochecha de Anna. A garota sorriu, mas logo voltou a ficar séria. Estavam sentados em baixo de uma árvore perto da Floresta Proibida.

- Você mentiria para mim? – Perguntou Anna fazendo Alvo tomar um susto.

- Se eu mentiria para você? – Perguntou o garoto e Anna fez que sim. – De onde você tirou isso?

- Você não me respondeu! – Teimou Anna nervosamente. Alvo olhou espantado para a garota.

- É claro que não! Pra que eu mentiria para minha melhor amiga e namorada? – Perguntou sorrindo gentilmente. Aqueles sorrisos derretiam qualquer coração.

- Hm... Não sei. É apenas uma pergunta. – Disse Anna dando de ombros. Alvo estreitou os olhos.

- Você está desconfiando de mim? – Perguntou o garoto fazendo Anna tomar um susto.

- Claro que não! Eu não falei isso. – Disse, arrependida por tomar naquele assunto.

- Mas você perguntou se eu mentiria para você, isso insinua que você acha que eu já menti. – Alvo parecia um pouco magoado – Você não confia em mim?

- Não é isso, Al! Pelo amor de Merlin, não me entenda mal! É só... só... paranóia de namorada.

- Eu te conheço, Anna, você nunca foi assim – disse Alvo sério. Anna corou e desviou os olhos. – Você está me escondendo algo.

- Não, não estou – teimou Anna ficando vermelha.

- Está sim, e a prova disso é que está sem coragem de me encarar nos olhos – disse Alvo colocando a mão no rosto de Anna e a fazendo olhar para seu rosto. – O que houve?

- Ah! Eu já disse que não aconteceu nada! Eu hein, às vezes essa sua mania de se preocupar demais me irrita – disse Anna levantando e saindo de perto de Alvo. O garoto parecia extremamente chateado e deitou-se no chão. Já estava cansado desses ataques de Anna falando de seus defeitos e de que não gostava de muitas coisas no garoto.

Lana, que estivera um pouco mais dentro na Floresta Proibida, ouvira a conversa. Estalou os dedos e esfregou uma mão na outra.

- Bingo – disse sorrindo divertida. Olhou para seu acompanhante e estalou os dedos. – Você sabe o que fazer.

Jason deu um sorriso malicioso antes de sair pelo outro lado da floresta, um pouco distante do lugar que Alvo estava.

- Trouxaaaa! – Exclamou Patrícia para o namorado. Daniel sorriu divertido enquanto a segurava pela cintura e a virava para si.

- Nós não vamos estudar! – Disse com certeza na voz e beijou Paaty delicadamente nos lábios.

- Trouxaaa! Estudar é bom – disse Patrícia rindo. Daniel sorriu e suspirou.

- Primeiro: trouxa tem dois significados e eu sou um bruxo! Segundo: estudar é uma porcaria, principalmente se for na Sala Precisa e se for Poções.

- Ok, então vamos estudar em alguma sala mesmo. – Disse a garota colocando os dois braços em volta do pescoço de Daniel. – Você é quem decide.

- Hm... sou mesmo? – Perguntou beijando Paaty nas bochechas e no queixo.

- Não! – Exclamou sorrindo. – Eu estava zoando com a sua cara. Você realmente acha que eu vou deixar você escolher o lugar em que vamos estudar? – Perguntou rindo. – É capaz de você escolher da Dedos-de-Mel. Vamos, temos muito trabalho.

Paaty puxou Daniel – que estava bastante relutante.

Aquele era o típico casal que constantemente brigava por coisas bobas como ciúmes ou bobagens do dia a dia, mas estava sempre unido e feliz com a vida. Patrícia Melo era super diferente de Daniel Zabine, começando pelo sangue e terminando nos temperamentos e viviam enfrentando certas situações desagradáveis, mas sempre davam a volta por cima. Não ficavam brigados por mais de um dia.

- Wow! Quanto ódio – disse alguém fazendo Anna se virar. A garota andava sozinha pelos corredores da escola. Virou-se e viu Jason sorrindo para ela. Acabou sorrindo instintivamente.

- Olá – disse acendo. Jason considerou uma boa oportunidade para se aproximar da garota.

- Olha, eu queria pedir desculpas em nome da minha irmã para você – disse Jason suspirando. – Ela falou aquilo na hora da briga, mas era porque estava nervosa e ela acha você uma boa pessoa.

- Jura? – Perguntou Anna se surpreendendo. A garota sorriu para Jason. – Bem... erh... agradece a ela.

- E ela se preocupa com suas amizades. Ela disse que gostou de você desde o momento que te viu, mas que não se aproxima demais por causa da ruiva.

- Por causa da Rose? – Perguntou Anna e Jason fez que sim.

- Sinto muito se sou eu quem tenho que dar esse tipo de recado. Eu acho terrível, principalmente fofocas. Odeio fofocas, então, me desculpe. – Disse Jason fingindo estar triste e chegou mais perto de Anna. A garota sentiu um arrepio com a proximidade do garoto. Jason olhou para Anna, ainda com a cabeça abaixada. A voz rouca agora estava profundamente grave:

- Você parece ser uma pessoa incrível, e nós apenas gostaríamos de conhecer pessoas novas. Eu te achei uma das garotas mais interessantes que eu conheci em Hogwarts – admitiu passando as mãos no cabelo. Anna ficou calada apenas observando Jason. O garoto suspirou se afastando.

- Desculpe, eu não deveria dizer isso, você tem namorado. É óbvio que eu estou fazendo o papel de um vilão. Desculpe.

- Não! Tudo bem! – Disse Anna apressadamente. – Gostei de saber sua opinião sobre a minha pessoa.

Jason sorriu sedutoramente e pegou a mão de Anna. A garota sentiu certo receio, mas tudo o que Jason fez foi levar a mão da garota até seus lábios e depositar um singelo beijo na mesma.

- Obrigado por me permitir a dizer o que penso de você – disse Jason ainda com o sorriso. Anna corou violentamente. – Foi um prazer falar com você.

- Eu... erh... digo o mesmo. – Disse Anna vendo Jason se afastar. Quando o garoto virou em um corredor, Anna se deu conta de que duas pessoas a encaravam.

A garota engoliu em seco enquanto via Patrícia e Daniel a fuzilando com os olhos. Anna sentiu um tremor nas pernas.

- Não é nada do que vocês estão pensando.

Patrícia não respondeu. Apenas deu meia volta e foi embora. Daniel foi ao encalço da namorada.

- Para onde você vai? – Perguntou Lana ao ver o irmão caminhando apressado.

- Aula de Adivinhação – disse Jason. Lana revirou os olhos.

- Maninho, aquela merda não serve para nada. Sai logo daquela aula e tenha um tempo livre.

- Não, obrigado – disse Jason quase correndo. Lana o acompanhou.

- Então, tem novidades para sua irmã querida? – Perguntou pegando no braço de Jason. O garoto se virou e sorriu para Lana.

- Muitas.

- Conseguiu fazer o que queria? – Perguntou Lana sorrindo. Jason fez que sim.

- E o melhor foi que dois amigos dela viram a cena.

- Bravo! – Lana bateu palmas. – Tinha que ser um Miller. Então, mais alguma novidade?

- Descobri que Anna Zabine é a capitã do time de quadribol da Sonserina e que está faltando jogador. Ou seja...

- Você é um gênio – disse Lana com orgulho. – Só perde para a irmã. Bom... até mais. Boa aulinha.

Lana virou-se e caminhou para longe de Jason. O garoto ficou um tempo encarando a irmã e depois voltou a andar.

- Pois é, se bobear eu sou mais inteligente que ela. – Disse chegando até a sala de aula. A sorte é que a maioria das pessoas não faziam Adivinhação, então ninguém enchia o saco do garoto.

Jason sentou-se bem ao fundo da sala e pegou seu material. Pelo visto mexeriam com bolas de cristais naquela aula. O cheiro da sala o deixava um pouco zonzo.

- Olá queridos – disse Trelaney entrando na sala. Aquela mulher não morre cedo!

Jason não respondeu como o resto da turma. Apenas bufou e ficou encarando a professora. Adivinhação em Hogwarts era uma palhaçada sem tamanho.

- Hoje iremos ver nosso futuro em bolas de cristais – disse a professora parecendo uma lunática. Jason ergueu uma sobrancelha. Eles iriam rever, era o que ela queria dizer!

- Então, vocês já sabem o que fazer – continuou a professora. – Podem começar. Na realidade... pegarei um exemplo na turma e veremos o futuro dessa pessoa.

Várias pessoas bufaram, mas outras ficaram mais atentas com medo ou expectativa de serem escolhidas.

- Hm... que tal... Jason Miller? O novo aluno? – Perguntou a professora com os olhos brilhando. Jason bufou ao ver todos o encarando e a professora encaminhando-se para onde estava o garoto.

- Tem como fugir? – Perguntou o garoto fazendo a turma rir. Ele olhou para uma garota sentada perto dele. – Não, eu falo sério.

A garota fez que não com a cabeça. Jason bufou irritado ao sentir a professora sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Muito bem querido, concentre-se bem - disse a mulher começando a visualizar a bola de cristal. – Me diga Jason, o que você vê?

Jason revirou os olhos, mas se inclinou para a frente para poder ver. Começou a olhar para a fumaça branca dentro da bola até que começaram a aparecer formas.

- Hm... eu vejo... – começou o garoto tentando visualizar. – Eu não sei o que eu vejo.

- Vamos, eu te ajudo – a professora chegou mais perto do garoto e começou a ver. – Uma fase bem difícil de escolhas – começou a mulher com tom de melodrama.

- Jura? Como vai ser? Eu vou ficar na duvida entre ovos no café da manhã ou panquecas? – Perguntou fazendo vários alunos rirem. Ele amava Adivinhação, mas aquela professora era uma fraude. A professora não respondeu.

- Parece que terá grandes confusões no futuro... oh! Uma forma geométrica – exclamou assustando Jason. O garoto olhou bem para a bola de cristal e realmente viu um...

- Triângulo? – Perguntou tentando entender. – Minha vida virou um triângulo agora?

Dessa vez o garoto estava realmente atento as previsões que pareciam meio loucas.

- Não sei o que significa, só você saberá querido – disse a professora. – Vamos ver mais um pouco... interessante...

- O que? – Perguntou Jason estreitando os olhos na direção da bola.

- Vejo dois elementos...

- Dois elementos? – Perguntou Jason sem entender. – Tipo, a terra, o ar?

- Sim, mas aqui seriam Gelo e... Fogo.

- Fogo e Gelo? Que maluquice é essa? – Perguntou Jason perdendo a paciência. – Só falta dizer que você vê uma pomba branca voando dentro da minha bola de cristal!

- Não... mas eu vejo uma biblioteca com uma garota de cabelos ruivos, sentada...

- Agora já chega! – Interrompeu Jason perdendo completamente a paciência. – Minha irmã tinha razão! Essa aula é uma babaquice completa!

Dizendo isso o garoto se afastou da mesa e pegou sua mochila deixando para trás uma professora pasma e uma turma de alunos super confusos.

- Professora maluca! – Disse Jason bufando e passando as mãos no cabelo. – Decisões difíceis, triângulo, fogo e gelo, ruiva na biblioteca, que coisas são essas? Ela só pode ter fumado uma ervinha antes de ir para a aula. Professora retardada... acho que ela andou me seguindo. – Jason estancou no próprio lugar ao lembrar-se de Roxanne na biblioteca. – Essa bruxa anda me seguindo. Que vaca escrota e...

- Dá pra você sair da frente? – Perguntou uma voz nada simpática atrás do garoto. Jason virou-se assustado quase derrubando Roxanne Weasley.

- VOCÊ? – Gritou o garoto tomado de pânico. Roxanne arregalou os olhos.

- Não. Merlin! – Disse Roxanne crispando os lábios.

- Pensei que ele fosse mais... macho e tivesse barba. – Disse Jason analisando Roxanne. A garota corou.

- Pois é, mas não tem. Resolvi fazer minha barba antes de sair de casa e tomei um pouco de hormônios femininos.

- Andou treinando respostas com a sua prima? – Perguntou Jason divertido. Roxanne corou violentamente.

- Oras! A Domi não fica me ensinando foras! – Disse tomada de ódio. – Temos coisas melhores para fazer...

- Aposto que tem – concordou Jason com uma ironia tão forte que Roxanne se irritou, pisando no pé do garoto. – Porra! Voltamos aos velhos hábitos!

- Olha a boca, playboy – disse uma voz atrás dele o fazendo virar-se assustado novamente.

- Tiraram o dia para me atazanarem? – Perguntou Jason para Dominique. A garota sorriu friamente.

- Nada me agrada mais do que irritar um sonserino, como você acertou meu plano maquiavélico? Fiquei horas analisando os possíveis erros e você acerta na lata assim? – Perguntou Dominique e suspirou. – Droga, terei que pensar em outro plano. Talvez eu pegue o chicote da Feiurinha Terrorista emprestado.

Jason olhou maroto para Roxanne e a garota sabia que ali tinha.

- Isso – falou apontando para Dominique – é uma verdadeira resposta de um mestre ou mestra de ironias.

- Vai se ferrar, garoto – disse Roxanne visivelmente alterada. – Eu não perco meu tempo formulando respostas e tentando acabar com os outros com uma simples frase.

Dominique colocou a mão no lugar onde ficava seu coração e olhou tristemente para Roxanne.

- Agora ofendeu. – Disse se esforçando para não rir da cara de culpa da prima.

- Eu não te encaixei nisso, Domi – disse Roxanne tentando se desculpar.

- Eu não precisaria formular uma frase para acabar com você – garantiu Jason – eu acabaria falando uma palavra só.

- Tenta – disse Roxanne chegando mais perto de Jason. Dominique fez um bico e fingiu não olhar a cena. A garota tinha um sorriso brincando nos lábios. Jason olhou para Dominique e depois para a prima da garota.

- Vadia - disse Jason sorrindo malicioso. Roxanne crispou os lábios com raiva, mas Dominique deu de ombros.

- Eu sei que eu sou, mas não precisa jogar na cara – disse a loira tentando amenizar o clima. – Nossa noite deveria ter ficado em segredo.

- Está vendo? – Perguntou Jason apontando novamente para Dominique. – Isso é uma verdadeira resposta a uma simples palavra. O máximo que você conseguiu fazer foi crispar os lábios para não me matar enforcado.

- Oras, seu! – Roxanne não respondeu. Apenas se afastou dos outros dois e voltou o caminho que estava fazendo a alguns minutos atrás. Jason olhou para Dominique, e a garota passou a língua nos lábios de forma maliciosa.

- Agora sou só eu e você, você e eu – brincou Jason tão malicioso quanto Dominique. – O que quer fazer?

Dominique deu um sorriso sinistro.

- Comer chocolate – disse a garota fazendo Jason franzir o cenho.

- Hein? – Perguntou o garoto vendo Dominique abrir a mochila que carregava e tirar uma barra de chocolate de dentro da mesma.

- Delícia! – Disse Dominique sorrindo com gosto. Mordeu um pedaço da barra e estendeu para Jason.

- Está afim? – Perguntou sorrindo marota. Começou a rir da cara de incredulidade de Jason. – Anda playboy, eu não a envenenei.

- Eu sei, Barbie, mas estou tentando ver o que você tem em mente.

- Te lambuzar de chocolate, fazê-lo ir até minha casa de doces na floresta proibida, o engordar até não poder mais. Depois te mato e faço uma pequena canja para o meu jantar.

- Canja é feita de galinha – lembrou Jason sorrindo divertido. Dominique piscou o olho.

- Exato. – Disse Dominique ainda com a barra estendida.

- Não – disse Jason sem ao menos agradecer. Dominique ergueu a sobrancelha, e com um sorriso malicioso, levou a barra de chocolate até a boca dando uma pequena mordida enquanto fechava os olhos e gemia fingindo estar satisfeita. Jason não sentiu a hora em que sua boca começara a abrir um pouco. Dominique abriu somente um olho e espiou Jason.

- Não sei se você pretende me comer ou comer o chocolate.

Jason sorriu malicioso enquanto chegava perto de Dominique. A garota não deu nem um passo para trás. Continuou a encarar Jason como se o desafiasse. Já estavam a centímetros de distância.

- E se eu disser que quero os dois? – Perguntou próximo ao ouvido da garota. – E juntos?

- Vou dizer que... – Dominique parou para pensar enquanto fingia dar um suspiro e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Jason. – Eu diria que você é um reprimido sexual.

- Como é que é? – Perguntou Jason sem entender e afastou-se um pouco da garota. Dominique riu do susto de Jason.

- Playboy, está na cara que você está se auto reprimindo em relação a minha prima.

Jason estreitou os olhos para Dominique e por fim balançou a cabeça.

- Eu repito: como é que é?

- É sendo – disse Dominique por fim e não pode deixar de rir. – Você está afim de dar uns pegas na Roxanne.

- Se você não reparou, eu e ela não nutrimos um amor muito profundo nem uma paixão.

- Na realidade vocês não sabem o que nutrem. Vocês pensam que é ódio, mas na verdade é uma sede de sexo envolvida com tesão e vontade de reprodução.

- Ter filhos? – Perguntou Jason sem entender. – Credo Weasley.

- Não me chame mais de Weasley – pediu Dominique prendendo o riso. – Vai que você me confunde com minha prima e tenta me agarrar. Não vai ser legal, playboy. Eu posso tirar vantagem.

- Te chamo agora do que então? Barbie? Ser de cabelos loiros e com um alto índice de palavrão e safadeza?

- Andou roubando os seus próprios apelidos? – Perguntou Dominique rindo. – Acho que Dominique já está de bom tamanho.

- Hm... não obrigada. – Disse Jason por fim.

- Alguma coisa contra meu nome, playboy?

- Eu só chamo os outros pelo nome quando há certa intimidade.

- Poxa – Dominique começou a chegar mais perto de Jason. – Pensei que depois de ter me chamado de vadia e ter relembrado aquela noite eu já fosse intima sua.

Jason riu divertido.

- Não enche, Barbie.

Dominique suspirou resignada.

- Beleza então, não sou mulher de implorar, playboy. Também não gosto de seu nome. É nome de puto de esquina – disse Dominique se afastando. – E lembre-se: COLOQUE ESSE TESÃO PARA FORA.

Jason arregalou os olhos ao ver as pessoas que passavam olharem para ele de forma assustada. O garoto sorriu malicioso.

- SÓ SE FOR EM VOCÊ. – Gritou em resposta. Sabia que Dominique deveria estar sorrindo, mesmo não vendo a expressão da garota. E acertou em cheio, porque a ouviu gritar em seguida:

- A QUALQUER HORA, PLAYBOY.

Jason riu enquanto voltava a andar para longe das pessoas que o encaravam de boca aberta. O garoto revirou os olhos e bufou contrariado. Aquelas pessoas tinham mentes tão pervertidas! É claro que ele era um santo e que nunca ia fazer nada demais!

N/a: Me desculpem a demora.

Esse ano de vestibular está me matando!

Beijoooooos


	6. Cap5 The New Plan

Capítulo 5 The New Plan

_Uma semana depois... _

- Eu não posso fazer isso! É loucura, eu só posso estar ficando louco – Draco repetia para si mesmo. Blaise ao seu lado parecia um fantasma, de tão branco. Os dois se encontravam em frente a um prédio meio desgastado.

- Então é aqui? – Perguntou Blaise engolindo em seco. Olhou para o amigo que o acompanhava, e deu um passo para trás. – Acho que prefiro ficar desempregado.

- Não podemos. Além do mais, o Potter disse que esse foi o único trabalho que ele conseguiu para a gente. Ele nos devia essa. – Disse Draco rancoroso. – Mas o babaca tinha que arranjar outra maneira de nos ferrar.

- Eu não posso acreditar ainda, eu não quero! – Disse Blaise sacudindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – Eu vou perder todos os neurônios que eu tenho, nesse local.

- Vamos Blaise, está na hora da morte – Draco abriu a porta do prédio e entrou.

- Bom dia – cumprimentou uma secretária. – Desejam algo?

- Estamos procurando pela diretora. – Disse Draco por fim. – Somos Draco Malfoy e Blaise Zabine, ela disse que ia nos arranjar trabalho.

- Me acompanhem – disse a mulher e começou a andar para o final do corredor.

Os três entraram em um elevador e a mulher apertou um botão. Draco e Blaise sentiram um solavanco enquanto subiam para a "morte".

A mulher os levou até uma sala no fim do corredor. Eles passaram por várias salinhas menores e pessoas discutindo vários assuntos. Máquinas digitavam enquanto penas escreviam com mágica. Pessoas ditavam textos e imagens super estranhas, cobriam as paredes.

A secretária bateu na última porta do corredor.

- Entre – uma voz feminina veio de dentro da sala. Draco e Blaise se entreolharam. A secretária abriu a porta para eles. A mulher que estava sentada, levantou a cabeça e analisou Draco e Blaise.

- Ora, se não são o Malfoy e o Zabine. Olá – disse com uma voz um pouco simpática demais para eles dois. Draco e Blaise franziram o cenho.

- Hm... olá Lovegood – disse Draco sem graça. Luna sorriu para os dois homens.

- Por que vocês não se sentam? – Perguntou indicando duas cadeiras. Draco e Blaise fizeram que sim e se sentaram. Luna sorriu. – Aceitam algo pra beber? Suco de abóbora?

- Hm... claro? – Draco falou, mas soou mais como uma pergunta. O homem sorriu.

Luna indicou que a secretária fosse arrumar os sucos e olhou novamente para os homens.

- Então... vocês querem trabalhar no Pasquim. – Disse com os olhos brilhando. Blaise e Draco preferiram não falar nada. – Que tal vocês começarem hoje?

- Hoje? – Draco perguntou incrédulo e depois se acalmou. – Hm... começamos com o que?

- Vocês farão algumas pesquisas que os meus leitores andam pedindo. Blaise, você pesquisará sobre os Borbulhantes Amarelos, que parecem ser seres que são muito utilizados na área médica.

- Nunca ouvi falar nisso – disse Blaise tentando tirar do fundo do cérebro algo relacionado a Borbulhantes Amarelos.

- Então se informe – disse Luna contente. – Eles são ótimos seres. Ajudam a cicatrizar feridas rapidamente.

- Tá né... – Blaise preferiu não discutir. – Onde fica minha sala?

- Sua sala é a 300. É só ler a placa, fica no terceiro andar.

- Em que andar estamos? – Perguntou Draco curioso. Luna suspirou.

- Décimo.

- Então é melhor eu ir logo, os borbulhantes podem acabar se vaporizando – disse Blaise e se retirou da sala. Luna virou-se para Draco. O homem sentiu medo do que teria que fazer naquele momento.

- Então... – começou Draco com receio.

- Você pesquisará sobre o Tridel – disse a mulher como se estivesse o intitulando rei da Inglaterra.

- Ah! Que legal. – Disse Draco sorrindo amarelo. – O que veria a ser isso?

- Uma nova raça de sereianos que todos pensam não existir, mas que na verdade se escondem no fundo dos lagos. – Disse Luna com os olhos arregalados. Draco chegou um pouco o corpo para trás.

- Devem ser muito feios – disse Draco prendendo o riso diante a seriedade de Luna. O homem bufou cansado. – Onde fica minha sala?

- 301, ao lado do Zabine, achei que você fosse gostar. – Disse Luna enquanto Draco se levantava. O homem concordou. – Mais tarde passem aqui para discutirmos os salários e tal.

- Ok – Draco apertou a mão de Luna, e já estava na porta quando se virou para a mulher. Luna o encarou sem entender. Draco pareceu meio hesitante, mas sorriu o mais gentil que pode. – Obrigada.

Luna parou, em estado de choque, mas depois sorriu para Draco. O homem fechou a porta e começou a caminhar pelo corredor.

Pelo menos, agora trabalharia com pessoas que prestavam, mesmo que fossem um pouco... loucas.

**X-X**

- Oh Merlin! Oh meu Merlin – Lana repetia constantemente ao ver o novo professor de Transfiguração. – Pena que é um Lupin.

Ted Lupin acabara de entrar no salão em meio a uma salva de palmas dos alunos ansiosos para as novas aulas com o professor.

Ted sorriu encabulado enquanto apertava a mão de Minerva e sentava-se ao lado de Hagrid.

- Lana, você tem ideia do que isso significa? – Perguntou Jason revirando os olhos. – O cara veio espiar Hogwarts, ele é do grupo do Potter. Ele não é aliado e muito menos... comida para você.

- Aliado ele pode não ser... comida... bem, eu traçaria rapidinho aquele prato – disse Lana piscando o olho. A garota deu de ombros. – Estou pouco me ferrando para esse homem também, estou vendo que vai complicar nossas vidas. Se eles pensam que podem nos deter mandando outro dos seus "vigias" para cá, estão muito enganados.

- Lana, não subestime as pessoas, você é péssima nesses assuntos. – Disse Jason em tom de alerta. Lana mandou um palavrão nada simpático para o garoto.

- Cuida da sua vida, que eu cuido da minha. – Disse Lana sorrindo em seguida. Jason bufou contrariado, mas não respondeu. – Estou tão animada para o correio.

Jason encarou sem entender a irmã. Lana apenas deu de ombros e bebeu um pouco de seu suco. O correio chegou logo em seguida. Lana olhou os vários jornais chegando para seus respectivos donos.Ao pegar seu jornal, a garota o desdobrou com Jason espiando ao seu lado.

- Olha que notícia boa – disse estendendo o jornal a Jason. O garoto leu a notícia rapidamente.

"_Novas leis serão criadas no Ministério._

_Ontem, o novo ministro declarou que novas leis serão feitas no seu mandato. Algumas que já haviam sido extintas devem voltar à tona. _

_Em seu discurso a frase "melhorar a sociedade bruxa" foi empregada várias vezes. _

_Esse ano o ministério já começou interferindo na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Segundo o ministro, a nova professora indicada por ele mesmo, foi em uma missão de rever os conceitos da escola e o processo de aprendizagem. Recebeu notícias não muito satisfatórias da nova professora, o que deve indicar mudanças também em Hogwarts. _

_As novas leis e novas notícias devem sair semana que vem, já que agora o ministro se encontra na Bulgária em uma convenção bruxa..."_

- Você é uma idiota – disse Jason exasperado. Lana o encarou sem entender. – Você não me contou nada disso.

- Tenho dever de te contar? – Perguntou Lana asperamente. – Vê se enxerga, se quer notícias, você sabe pra quem mandar carta.

Jason bufou e proferiu vários palavrões. Lana apenas escutou por alguns minutos.

- Olha Jason, não vamos brigar. Com briga nós enfraquecemos, e não podemos nos dar ao luxo de sermos iguais a esses perdedores que caem em todas as enrascadas e não conseguem sair delas. – Disse Anna fazendo Jason crispar os lábios, mas não disse nada. – Mudando de assunto, você viu a Leeh?

- Não, não a vi. Se você quer tanto achá-la, vá procurá-la você mesma. – Disse o garoto, irritado. Lana bufou e levantou-se da mesa encaminhando-se para longe do irmão.

**X-X**

- Esse é seu refúgio? – Perguntou uma voz atrás de Letícia. A garota estava sentada na Torre de Astronomia enquanto olhava para o céu, sem parecer pensar muito no porque da cor azulada.

- Sim, vamos dizer que sim – falou Letícia para a garota que sentou ao seu lado.

- Eu não ando te entendendo – disse Rachel encarando com os olhos estreitos, a prima.

- O que você não está entendendo? – Perguntou Letícia sorrindo gentilmente. Rachel crispou os lábios.

- Talvez o fato de você andar com os Miller. Está na cara que não são companhias muito... legais, assim digamos. Parecem ser esnobes, chatos e idiotas.

- Você acabou de descrever um aluno da Durmstrange – brincou Letícia piscando o olho. Depois de um tempo se encarando, as primas desviaram o olhar. – Sabe, nem todos em Durmstrange são assim, mas... eles são "nobres" no mundo bruxo e são amigos antigos.

- Amigos? Aqueles ali estão mais para inimigos – disse Rachel por fim. A garota brincou um pouco com a bainha da saia antes e mordeu o lábio inferior. – O James não tem mais escrito.

Letícia ergueu a sobrancelha e uma expressão incrédula surgiu em seu rosto.

- Mentira! Mas... mas ele parecia gostar tanto de você! – Disse exasperada. Rachel suspirou e concordou com um meneio de cabeça.

- Eu sei, mas pelo visto não gostava tanto, a ponto de me esquecer completamente em apenas algumas semanas. Acho que ele bateu o recorde de tempo em que ele ficou com alguém em um compromisso sério. Deve ter se cansado de mim e partido para outra. – Disse Rachel com lágrimas nos olhos. – Fazer o que? É a vida. Todos gostam de voltar para as antigas raízes.

- Prima, não o julgue – disse Letícia colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Rachel. – Vai que a carta foi... extraviada, ou que... a coruja pegou gripe suína...

Rachel riu de Letícia enquanto enxugava algumas lágrimas.

- Andou vendo jornal trouxa nas férias? – Perguntou Rachel achando graça da prima. Letícia fingiu tapar o rosto, com vergonha.

- Andei experimentando conhecer a cultura deles. Descobri várias coisas: gripe suína, drogas, assassinatos... tudo isso irá mudar minha vida. Realmente, era sobre isso que eu precisava ouvir nas férias. Os trouxas não têm coisas mais importantes para pensar não?

- Aparentemente não – disse Rachel. – Mas são fascinantes, certo?

- Talvez... um pouco – Rachel sorriu vitoriosa para Letícia.

- Eu sempre tenho razão. – Rachel olhou para a paisagem ao longe delas. – O que você estava fazendo antes de eu chegar?

- Eu? Eu estava pensando – disse Letícia levantando e caminhando pela torre. Rachel levantou-se e encostou-se na parede ao seu lado.

- Pensando exatamente em que? – Perguntou observando os passos da prima. Letícia deu de ombros.

- Sei lá, pensando na vida... no David. No meu último ano na escola. Vários temas – explicou.

- O David te escreveu? – Perguntou Rachel. Letícia fez que sim. – E você o respondeu?

A garota ia responder quando ouviram um barulho vindo da escada. Letícia calou a boca e Rachel apenas olhou para o acesso a Torre.

- Achei que você estaria aqui – disse Lana Miller ao achar Letícia. Rachel olhou com nojo para a garota e depois encarou a prima, por alguns minutos. Como Letícia não disse nada, apenas encarou Lana, Rachel desistiu de conversar com a prima.

- Vejo você outro dia – disse Rachel indo em direção as escadas. – Se cuida, prima.

Letícia não respondeu, apenas continuou a encarar Lana. Quando a prima saiu de sua vista, lançou um olhar mortal a Lana.

- O que você faz aqui?

- Eu ia perguntar o mesmo. Pretendia fazer o que? Desabafar com sua priminha?

- Isso é da sua conta? – Perguntou Letícia com raiva. Lana sorriu.

- Claro, além do mais, eu queria lhe entregar isso daqui – disse pegando vários pergaminhos dentro da bolsa. Letícia arregalou os olhos.

- O QUE ISTO ESTÁ FAZENDO COM VOCÊ? – Perguntou com raiva. Lana suspirou e deu de ombros. – Você andou mexendo nas minhas coisas?

- É claro, se não, quem mais iria?

- Ninguém, sua idiota! Ninguém tem direito de mexer nas minhas coisas – disse Letícia arrancando os pergaminhos da mão de Lana. Os olhos de Lana faiscaram.

- Acho melhor você jogar tudo isso fora, antes que alguém mais veja. – Avisou Lana. – Sabe... podem acabar pensando coisas más sobre sua pessoa. Tsk tsk, eu odiaria ver isso acontecer.

- Cínica! – Letícia mordeu o lábio inferior. – Eu não posso queimar.

- Então deixa que eu queimo – falou Lana tentando pegar os pergaminhos da mão de Letícia. A garota vacilou e tirou-os do alcance de Lana.

- Eu mesma faço isso – disse se sentindo completamente indefesa e chateada.

- Então faça logo. – Avisou Lana. Letícia suspirou resignada e colocou os pergaminhos no chão.

- _Incendium _– disse a garota com humor nenhum. Os pergaminhos começaram a ser sugados pelas labaredas e uma sensação totalmente nova tomou conta de Letícia: ódio... por si mesma.

**X-X**

- Ódio! – Disse o garoto esmurrando a parede. O corredor estava vazio, a não ser pelo garoto que esmurrava com vontade a parede a sua frente.

- Meu Merlin, ódio faz tanto mal – disse uma voz atrás de si. Jason virou-se e viu Dominique. A garota sorria marota. – O que está acontecendo?

- Nada não – disse Jason mal-humorado. – Não enche!

- Isso tem a ver com você e sua irmã discutindo no café da manhã?

- Você andou reparando em mim? – Perguntou Jason com a sobrancelha erguida. Dominique bateu na própria testa.

- Dãh! Não! Estava observando sua irmã, na realidade acho ela uma gata! Você acha que ela aceita me namorar? – Ironizou Dominique. Jason pigarreou.

- Brinca com isso não. – Pediu Jason. Dominique cruzou os braços.

- Brigou com sua irmã? – Perguntou a garota tentando adivinhar. Jason revirou os olhos.

- Não! Estávamos brincando juntos. Eu estou apenas cansado e um pouco... – Não terminou de falar. Dominique o observou, curiosa.

- Um pouco...? – Perguntou a garota tentando fazer com que Jason continuasse. O garoto não soube o porquê, mas se viu conversando com a garota.

- Só um pouco tenso e receoso. – Admitiu. Dominique suspirou e colocou as duas mãos na cintura.

- Ora, então tire toda essa tensão de você! – Concluiu a garota. Jason olhou intrigado para ela.

- Como é que é? – Perguntou tentando entender. – Tirar a tensão?

- É! Coloca pra fora! – Disse Dominique sorrindo. Jason riu.

- Como? – Perguntou Jason curioso. Dominique chegou mais perto do garoto e o encarou a apenas alguns centímetros.

- Eu sei lá! Berra, GRITA! Azara alguém! – Dominique pareceu pensativa e depois sorriu. – Vai lá, me azara! Eu deixo!

- Você está de sacanagem né? – Perguntou Jason franzindo o cenho. Dominique fez que não.

- Você parece realmente chateado e com raiva, vai lá! Pode azarar! Desde que não doa muito.

Jason observou Dominique por um tempo.

- Você bate bem da cabeça? – Perguntou o garoto chegando perto de Dominique. A garota riu.

- Falando sério, o sujo perguntando ao mal lavado se ele gosta de sabão. Amigo, não é todo dia que eu deixo alguém me azarar.

- "Amiga", não é todo dia que eu vejo alguém louco como você – disse Jason colocando um dedo sobre a testa de Dominique -, tem algo dentro da sua cabeça?

- Cérebro e um pouquinho de purpurina também. – Disse Dominique pegando o dedo de Jason e o tirando de sua testa. – Você quer conversar sobre o que atormenta seu pobre ser? – Perguntou Dominique em um sussurro. Jason estreitou os olhos enquanto sentia a mão gelada de Dominique sobre seus dedos.

- Odeio conversar – disse o garoto em voz baixa. Dominique bufou.

- Então quer fazer o que? – Perguntou tentando tirar a mão dos dedos de Jason, mas o garoto segurou sua mão no instinto.

- Eu sempre tive meus jeitos de me distrair – disse de forma confidente. Dominique sorriu de lado.

- Eu já imaginava isso. – Disse a garota arranhando a mão de Jason e chegou perto do ouvido do garoto. – Você vai se aproveitar da ingênua Dominique e a levará para o caminho do mal, porque ela não será má o suficiente para negar doce a uma criança chateada.

- Hm... adoro doces – disse Jason chegando mais perto de Dominique e beijando-lhe no queixo. A garota sentiu os lábios frios de Jason marcando sua pele desde seu queixo até seu pescoço. Fechou os olhos involuntariamente.

Ela pretendia responder como sempre respondia. Porém Jason mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior fazendo a resposta se transformar em um suspiro. E sua "resposta" fez com que Jason aproveitasse para puxá-la, colando seus corpos. A mão do sonserino já estava em sua cintura, enquanto a outra se perdia nos cabelos loiros da garota.

Dominique correspondeu à altura – mordeu o lábio de Jason – e isso fez um sorriso surgir no canto da boca do garoto. Quando Dominique colocou os dois braços enlaçados em seu pescoço, Jason beijou-lhe fazendo Dominique se arrepiar com os lábios frios sobre os seus enquanto pedia passagem.

Aprofundaram o beijo sentindo a sensação de explorar a boca um do outro. Não eram diferentes. Os dois possuíam lábios frios, mas a sensação de calor inundou o corpo de cada um deles.

As mãos de Jason já contornavam a silhueta de Dominique enquanto as mãos da própria desciam até a gola da camisa do rapaz. O som de botões sendo abertos não foi capaz de quebrar a concentração dos dois naquilo que faziam. Nenhum som seria capaz, e isso incluía o som de passos vindos do corredor.

- Posso me juntar? – Perguntou alguém atrás de Dominique. A garota não se afastou de Jason, apenas olhou para trás e viu quem não queria ver, mas não se abalou. Deu um sorriso falso e suspirou.

- Querida, é tão bom te ver por aqui. – Disse Dominique.

Lana sorriu em resposta.

- Meu irmão não deve estar pensando o mesmo – comentou olhando para Jason. Dominique olhou na direção do garoto e o viu olhando a irmã com ódio.

- Tinha que ser você. – Disse um pouco revoltado. Dominique riu.

- Atrapalhou. – Disse balançando negativamente a cabeça. – Você sempre estraga a vida do seu irmão? Dá prazer?

- Muito – disse Lana. – Mais do que sexo. Agora por que você não cai fora para eu conversar com meu irmão?

- Acho que ele iria preferir minha companhia – disse Dominique dando de ombros e ajeitando o cabelo. – Mas eu não gosto da sua companhia por isso prefiro dar o fora.

A garota olhou para Jason e piscou. Saiu andando pelo corredor deixando os dois Miller, sozinhos.

**X-X**

- O que foi aquilo? – Perguntou Lana para o irmão assim que entraram no dormitório do garoto. Jason não a olhou, apenas respondeu de mau humor:

- Aquilo foi uma ficada, ou você já não reconhece isso? Bebeu alguma coisa? Ficou cega? Burra?

- Eu sei que aquilo era uma ficada, mas eu apenas estou me perguntando o porquê de você estar ficando com uma Weasley – repreendeu Lana irritada. Jason deu de ombros.

- Sei lá, ela beija bem – disse o garoto sentando na cama. Lana bufou.

- "Ela beija bem"! Grande coisa. Várias garotas beijam bem, você tinha que ficar logo com ela?

- Algum problema? – Perguntou Jason estreitando os olhos. – Não foi um pedido de casamento. Foi uma ficada! Um simples beijo!

- De simples aquilo não tinha nada. Aposto que vocês iam para o outro estágio se eu não tivesse chegado.

- Então me faz um favor? Dá próxima vez não atrapalha – pediu Jason quase que como ordenando. Lana bateu o pé, furiosa, e saiu do quarto do irmão.

Jason observou a porta que a irmã acabara de bater com uma força extraordinária. O garoto fechou os olhos enquanto tentava lembrar-se o porquê de ainda seguir a irmã.

**X-X**

Ted acabava de arrumar sua mesa depois de uma aula com o primeiro ano quando ouviu uma batida na porta de sua sala.

- Entra – pediu Ted tentando ajeitar os vários papéis em sua mesa.

Rose entrou sorrindo para o professor. Ted abraçou Rose e sentou-se em uma cadeira enquanto a garota fazia o mesmo.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Ted observando Rose, que apenas suspirou.

- Sei lá. Estava me perguntando o porquê de você ter vindo trabalhar aqui – disse a garota fazendo Ted passar a mão no cabelo.

- Você não deixa nada para trás não é mesmo? – Perguntou Ted sorrindo. Rose fez que não. – Bem... foi uma decisão da Ordem da Fênix.

- Aaaahhh... Você não irá me contar mais nada, não é? – Perguntou esperançosa. Ted riu da pergunta.

- Não, infelizmente não posso. Desculpe, Rose.

- É frustrante não saber de nada e não fazer nada.

- Rose, você tem ótimas ideias para fazer alguma coisa, aposto que você pensará em algo bem criativo.

- Eu já andei pensando em algumas coisas... – admitiu Rose sorrindo travessa. – Mas não sei se daria certo.

- Poderia ao menos tentar? – Perguntou Ted piscando. – Eu já tenho uma ligeira ideia do que você andou pensando.

- Hm... vou ver. Ainda tenho muito o que planejar antes de falar com os outros. Nos vemos por aí, professor – brincou Rose saindo da sala. Ted riu da garota e voltou o olhar para a pilha de pergaminhos. Suspirou pesadamente enquanto voltava a trabalhar.

Assim que saiu, Rose virou no corredor a tempo de ver Alvo e Anna discutindo algo. A garota parou um pouco distante enquanto via Alvo sair pelo outro lado do corredor parecendo exasperado.

Logo que o amigo ficou fora de vista, Rose avançou até onde Anna se encontrava. A garota parecia um pouco perdida.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Rose assustando Anna. A garota arregalou os olhos para Rose.

- Andou escutando minha conversa? – Perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Eu estava de passagem e não atrapalhei a briga, mas não fuja do assunto. Não é sua primeira briga com o Alvo e você anda muito diferente, Anna.

- Não estou diferente, vocês que cismaram com isso – disse a garota um pouco irritada.

- Fala sério Anna, eu te conheço – disse Rose chegando perto da amiga. – Por que você não me conta o que está acontecendo? – Pediu insistente. Anna descruzou os braços e encarou Rose por um tempo.

- Porque você nunca diria a verdade – disse por fim, saindo de perto de Rose.

Rose não entendeu e preferiu deixar aquilo quieto... pelo menos por enquanto.

**X-X**

- Finalmente – disse Hugo puxando Lílian para si mesmo. A garota sorriu maliciosa sentindo os lábios do garoto pressionando os seus.

- Não é tão fácil despistar os outros – disse Lílian passando os braços no pescoço de Hugo. O garoto a puxou pela cintura.

- Não que nós estejamos despistando muita coisa – brincou olhando em volta. Os dois estavam um pouco para dentro da Floresta Proibida, mas sabiam muito bem que alguém poderia aparecer por ali a qualquer momento.

Lílian deu de ombros e deu um selinho em Hugo.

- Façamos o seguinte: aproveitemos enquanto ninguém vem – sussurrou Lílian e Hugo apenas fez que sim, dando-lhe um beijo ansioso. Lílian sentiu as mãos no rapaz percorrerem sua cintura e fazerem contato com sua pele. Arranhou a nuca do garoto sentindo o cabelo liso e ruivo em suas mãos.

Depois de alguns minutos, a garota se separou de Hugo um pouco amedrontada.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Hugo sem entender. Lílian mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para os lados.

- Sei lá, sabe quando você está com uma sensação de que tem alguém te olhando?

- Você quer dizer espionando? – Perguntou Hugo com leve receio. O garoto caminhou para longe de Lílian e vasculhou o ambiente em que estavam.

- Aqui não tem ninguém – afirmou o ruivo depois de alguns minutos. Lílian suspirou e apenas deu de ombros.

- Eu devo estar ficando paranóica, isso sim.

Os dois se olharam risonhos, e Hugo aproveitou a deixa puxando mais uma vez a garota para perto de si.

**X-X**

- Onde você estava? – Perguntou uma voz um tanto sonolenta.

- Estava passeando no bosque mamãe – brincou Dominique sorrindo para Roxanne. A ruiva se encontrava deitada em cima da cama, com o pé pendendo para o lado.

- Estou perguntando sério – disse Roxanne bocejando. – Você demorou.

- Ah... encontrei algumas amigas pelo caminho... depois resolvi encontrar com outros amigos.

Roxanne riu da prima enquanto pensava se queria saber ou não quem eram os amigos. Optou por não saber.

- E o que você está fazendo jogada na cama desse jeito? – Perguntou Dominique sentando-se na beirada da cama. Roxanne apoiou a cabeça no colo de Dominique, deixando a prima passar as mãos em seu cabelo.

- Não sei, acho que estou para ficar naqueles dias. Fico totalmente depressiva nessas épocas.

- Cruzes, sai pra lá. Se anime! Isso quer dizer que você não está grávida. – Disse Dominique erguendo as mãos para cima. Roxanne franziu o cenho.

- É, eu ia engravidar sem ter pai para a criança né? Meu óvulo resolveu fecundar sem um espermatozóide. Vou mandar para alguma revista cientista trouxa. Ganharei muito dinheiro trouxa e aí eu troco para bruxo.

- Você não está para ficar naqueles dias – lembrou Dominique com os olhos estreitos. – Você ficou semana passada.

Roxanne sorriu amarelo para a prima e apenas colocou um travesseiro em cima da cabeça.

Dominique sorriu vitoriosa.

- Você está triste por outro motivo – disse a loira tentando tirar o travesseiro de Roxanne, antes que a garota morresse asfixiada.

- Não estou não – disse Roxanne teimosamente.

- Anda Rox, você sabe que pode falar tudo para mim. – Dominique fez uma expressão de santa que convenceria qualquer um que não a conhecesse.

- Sei lá Domi, eu não me entendo mais. – Disse Roxanne sentando na cama e cruzando as pernas. – Uma hora eu estou cheia de ódio, outra hora eu estou... alegre?

- Virou bipolar? – Brincou Dominique sorrindo para a prima. – Estou brincando. Hm... Rox, se eu fizer uma pergunta, você jura não me matar?

- Depende – disse Roxanne na defensiva. Dominique se ajeitou na cama.

- Isso tudo tem a ver com o Jason? – Perguntou temendo um ataque. Roxanne ficou vermelha e pareceu prestes a explodir.

- É claro que não! Como você pode pensar algo assim? Eu não acredito de que todas as pessoas, você foi a que pensou isso! Você sabe que eu odeio aquele garoto, ODEIO! – Exclamou dando um tapa no braço de Dominique.

- Opaaaa! Relaxa – pediu Dominique massageando o braço. – É só estranho porque você ficou triste logo no dia em que não o viu. Reparou que vocês não se viram o dia inteiro?

- EU SÓ... – Roxanne analisou Dominique por um tempo. – Ah...

- Está vendo? Nem você tinha parado para pensar nisso – atacou Dominique. – Você ficou triste porque não o viu o dia inteiro.

- Eu não sei onde ele estava nem quero saber. – Disse dando de ombros. Dominique riu com gosto.

- Até parece. Eu sei onde ele estava – cantarolou Dominique. Roxanne ficou calada por alguns minutos e depois abaixou a cabeça perguntando baixinho:

- E onde ele estava?

Dominique riu da prima.

- Ele estava um pouco nervoso hoje. Ele brigou com a irmã.

- Ele brigou com a irmã? – Perguntou Roxanne chocada. – Mas... mas aqueles dois são unha e carne. As duas metades da laranja.

- Wow! Calma lá. São irmãos! – Lembrou Dominique rindo do estado de choque da prima. – Ele é o seu amor, não o dela.

- Ele não é meu amor – disse Roxanne com ódio nos olhos. Dominique deu de ombros.

- Tanto faz... se você quer continuar negando que foram feitos um para o outro, até o final do ano quando ele for embora e você ficar se lamentando e...

Dominique parou arregalando os olhos. Roxanne olhou sem entender e passou a mão na frente do rosto da prima.

- Alô? Terra para Dominque? Você está bem? Está morta? Visitando Merlin? – Perguntou sacudindo Dominique.

- É ISSO! – Exclamou Dominique assustando Roxanne e a fazendo cair da cama. – Ah... opa. Foi mal – falou sorrindo e ajudando a prima a se levantar.

- O que foi isso? – Perguntou Roxanne ajeitando as vestes. Dominique levantou da cama e pulou em cima da prima.

- Eu tenho uma ideia.

- Ideia? – Perguntou Roxanne vendo Dominique saltitar contente. – Pare com isso, parece até um coelho descontrolado.

- Eu tenho um plano Rox!

- Que plano? – Perguntou Roxanne assustada. – Não envolve nenhum tipo de bebidas ou poção polissuco como da última vez, envolve?

Dominique riu divertida enquanto sentada novamente, puxando Roxanne para seu lado.

- Eu sei de uma maneira que nós duas podemos ajudar a Ordem.

- Da Fênix?

- Não! Do leão! Claro que é da Fênix – disse Dominique revirando os olhos. Roxanne pensou um pouco antes de perguntar:

- E como seria isso?

- Simples. – Respondeu Dominique olhando marota para a prima. – Você o trará para o nosso lado.

- Como? Quem?

- O Jason, você o trará para o nosso lado. – Disse Dominique como se tivesse sido a ideia mais brilhante que tivera na vida.

- Como eu vou fazer isso sua maluca? – Perguntou Roxanne pasma com as loucuras que se passavam na cabeça de Dominique.

- Fácil. Você sabe que gosta dele – disse e na hora em que Roxanne ia cortar-lhe, tapou a boca da prima. – Não adianta negar. Ok... voltando ao plano maléfico, ele sente algo por você, nós sabemos disso, agora só falta ele perceber.

- Ele só me dá fora, como você pretende que eu conquiste ele? – Perguntou Roxanne zonza.

- Você será uma nova Roxanne – disse Dominique levantando e mexendo em seu malão. – Você usará mais roupas apertadas e decotadas, garanto que metade dos "elogios" dele desaparecerão. Depois você irá começar a se comportar com um pouco mais de superioridade.

- Virarei uma Dominique da vida? – Perguntou Roxanne pegando uma saia da prima. – Por que você mesma não o conquista?

Dominique parou por um momento, com a mão no ar, mas apenas sorriu gentil para Roxanne.

- Porque você e ele se completam. Você gosta dele e ele de você. Seria um casal perfeito, e com toda a certeza você não é parecida comigo o suficiente para acabar mudando de lado.

Roxanne se assustou com a última frase de Dominique, mas sabia que a prima estava certa.

- Hm... eu vou pensar um pouco – disse Roxanne incerta. Dominique balançou a mão, exasperada.

- Não tem o que pensar. O plano é perfeito. Você o trará para o nosso lado e ele contará a maioria dos planos do ladinho do mal da vida. Isso será ótimo. A Ordem da Fênix conseguirá mais informações para saber como agir.

Roxanne mordeu o lábio inferior e passou as mãos no cabelo.

- Eu não acredito que irei dizer isso, mas... parece ser um bom plano – disse por fim dando-se por vencida.

- ISSO! Começaremos amanhã! Ah, que ótimo! Vai ser o máximo – disse Dominique abraçando Roxanne. – Você verá o quanto ele vai estar de apaixonado por você.

Roxanne riu nervosa e apenas apertou a mão de Dominique.

- Eu vou descer para comer algo – declarou indo até a porta.

- Não com essas roupas – disse Dominique puxando a prima e entregando-lhe uma saia mais curta e uma blusa menor.

- Isso é realmente necessário? – Perguntou Roxanne olhando com receio para as duas peças de roupa. – Ele pode se apaixonar pelo meu "eu interior".

Dominique teve um acesso de risos e apenas falou depois de se recuperar:

- O dia em que Jason Miller olhar o interior de alguém, a pessoa vai acabar explodindo por dentro. – Roxanne olhou sem entender, mas Dominique deu de ombros.

- Se vista adequadamente e depois iremos jantar – disse Dominique empurrando Roxanne para o banheiro.

A prima obedeceu e fechou a porta para se trocar.

Dominique suspirou cansada e sentou-se na cama, alisando os cabelos já perfeitos.

"Além do mais..." pensou consigo mesma "nós somos iguais demais para dar certo".

- Fico feliz que sua TPM tenha passado – disse Lana com veneno para o irmão. Jason deu de ombros e apenas comeu em silêncio.

- Você não sabe comer em silêncio não? – Perguntou Letícia revirando os olhos. A garota já estava de saco cheio de ver Lana daquele jeito. A garota por mais que não falasse, estava nervosa com a irritação do irmão.

- Não, eu gosto de conversar à mesa – disse Lana fuzilando Letícia.

- Cala a boca vocês duas – pediu Jacob e foi a fez dele ser fuzilado.

- Oh my god – exclamou Letícia desviando a atenção de todos.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Lana curiosa olhando para os lados.

- Desde quando ela se veste desse jeito? – Perguntou Jacob sem entender. Lana e Jason seguiram o olhar do garoto para a porta do Saguão, onde a maioria dos olhares masculinos se concentrava.

Roxanne sorriu encabulada no meio de tanta atenção. Dominique já estava acostumada e parecia gostar. A loira apenas jogou o cabelo para trás e encaminhou-se para a mesa da Grifinória. Roxanne foi mais atrás da prima, visivelmente chocada com tanta atenção.

- O que ela fez? – Perguntou Letícia sem entender. – Eu sempre soube que ela era bonita, mas ela nunca se vestiu desse jeito.

- Ela... ela... – Lana parecia irritada demais para dizer algo, por isso apenas amassou um pedaço de pão que estava ao seu lado.

- Com ciúmes da atenção dela, maninha? – Perguntou Jason divertido enquanto ainda analisava Roxanne. Seus olhos percorriam todo o corpo da garota. – Ela é quente.

- Você nunca tocou nela para saber – brincou Letícia piscando para Jason.

- Desde quando você acha uma Grifinória gostosa? – Perguntou Lana com visível nojo. – Acho que seu ato de tarde deixou seus hormônios um pouco mudados. Seu gosto está bem diferente.

Jason estreitou os olhos ameaçadoramente na direção da irmã, mas não disse nada. Letícia e Jacob se entreolharam sem entender.

- Daqui há pouco você está trocando saliva com a ruiva da Grifinória – disse Lana olhando bem para o irmão. Jason bufou irritado.

- Eu nunca trocaria saliva com ela, além do mais, nem achei ela tão gostosa assim – disse tentando se auto convencer. Letícia ergueu a sobrancelha incrédula para a resposta de Jason. O garoto era cego?

- O que é isso? – Perguntou Lílian na mesa da Grifinória ao ver as primas chegando. – Merlin! Mais uma Dominique na família?

- Estou lisonjeada – disse Dominique fingindo secar uma lágrima.

- Isso é só por um tempo – disse Roxanne tremendo de ansiedade.

- Isso se ela não gostar da mudança – acusou Dominique dando um beijo estalado no rosto de Hugo. – Como tá, garanhão?

Hugo encarou Dominique sem entender e apenas deu de ombros.

- Vou bem.

- Para que tudo isso? – Perguntou Lílian tentando entender as primas.

- Mais tarde nós te contamos. – Disse Dominique em tom confidencial. – O importante é que ele não parou de olhar para ela nem por um segundo.

- Ele quem? – Perguntou Lílian começando a entender. – Quem é ele?

- Um garoto secreto – brincou Dominique piscando para Lílian. Roxanne olhou para trás tentando esconder o rosto com o cabelo.

Jason Miller sorriu malicioso olhando em sua direção. Sentiu-se corar e virou para frente.

- Eu não posso fazer isso – disse temendo que Jason a puxasse em algum canto do corredor assim que a visse.

- Querida, você já despertou a cobra, não há nada que você possa fazer. – Lembrou Dominique solidária.

Roxanne concordou com a cabeça, desejando poder voltar no tempo.

**X-X**

N/a: Gente, desculpe pela demora. :( Mas agora eu tenho um tempinho das férias e colocarei os capítulos :)

Agradecimentos: Sophie Malfoy, Cullen MA, zix Black, flor potter, bianca riani, P. do Encharcado. Obrigada pelos comentários. A partir desse capítulo tentarei responder a cada pessoa que comentar pelas mensagens. Falta arranjar tempo, mas saibam que eu sempre as leio.

Beijos,

Ciça ;****


	7. Cap6 Amada Durmstrange

Capítulo 6 Amada Durmstrange

"**Obs: Esse capítulo terá várias fases da personagem Letícia White ao longo de sua estadia em Durmstrange."**

"_Alguns anos atrás..._

_- Você vai se sair bem! – Garantiu Edgar White para a filha de apenas onze anos. Letícia sentiu lágrimas virem-lhe aos olhos._

_- Mas... mas se o pessoal não gostar de mim? – Perguntou temendo a resposta. – Eu tenho medo. – Disse baixinho com a cabeça enterrada entre as mãos. Edgar suspirou e abaixou-se até ficar na altura da filha._

_- Ouça – pediu tirando as mãos de frente do rosto de Letícia. – Você é uma White, não deve temer nada – disse passando a mão no rosto da filha. – Não se preocupe quanto às amizades e aos inimigos. Lembre-se de ser forte, tomar decisões que farão bem a você! Pense sempre em como você se sairá na situação e se possível, para espantar esse medo, faça amizades que falham a pena no futuro. _

_- No futuro? – Perguntou a criança sem entender olhando para o pai. Edgar White sorriu bagunçando o cabelo da filha._

_- Lembre-se: você sempre conseguirá o que quer perto daqueles com poder. Se não pode contra eles, junte-se. _

_Letícia franziu o cenho, mas concordou com a cabeça. O pai deu-lhe um beijo na testa, e encaminhou a filha até uma fila de estudantes."_

**X-X**

"_A garota acabara de entrar no que seria uma sala comunal nos aspectos de Hogwarts, mas ao contrário de lá, não tinha senha. As normas na escola eram rígidas, ninguém as desobedecia com medo do diretor. Ninguém se atrevia a entrar na sala dos dormitórios que não pertencesse. Homens e mulheres não se arriscavam a fazer algo naquelas salas com medo de serem dedurados. A maioria preferia se arriscar a ir a um dormitório vazio inutilizado. Aquilo era parte da escola._

_Assim que entrou, chamou atenção. O fato de ter apenas onze anos e um corpo já desenvolvido para sua idade, com os cabelos longos e pretos caindo em cascata deixava passar seu rosto de criança. _

_Sentiu-se tremer dos pés a cabeça enquanto era analisada pelos antigos estudantes. Caminhou para um sofá de couro em frente a uma lareira. _

_Assim que se sentou, começou a pensar em como seria a primeira carta a seu pai. Sorriu lembrando-se das maravilhosas férias pré-escola que tivera. A carta de Durmstrange viera um pouco depois do que a de Hogwarts. Sua prima Rachel acabara indo para Hogwarts, mas seus pais optaram pela Durmstrange. Um ensino mais rígido e de acordo com eles, que daria muito mais influência. Não que sua mãe fosse presente... ao contrário, deixava com raiva o fato de sua mãe sempre estar ausente viajando ou gastando a fortuna de seu pai._

_- Olá – uma voz masculina sendo sussurrada, em seu ouvido, a fez pular no sofá. Virou-se e viu o rosto do garoto que falara com ela. Parecia ter por volta quatorze anos, tinha os cabelos pretos e os olhos extremamente azuis. O sorriso sincero tinha uma pontada de malícia._

_- Oi – disse sorrindo timidamente ficando escarlate. _

_- Não precisa ficar assim – disse o garoto passando o braço pelos seus ombros. Aquilo lhe causou um tremendo desconforto, mas não foi corajosa o suficiente para tirar os braços do garoto de si. – Meu nome é Greg._

_- Letícia – disse a garota desconfortavelmente. O suposto Greg apenas sorriu sacana. _

_- É um prazer conhecê-la. – Disse de forma canalha enquanto passava no dedo pelo ombro de Letícia. – Por que nós não..._

_- Sai daqui, Fred – mandou uma voz autoritária por cima do ombro do garoto. Letícia suspirou aliviada agradecendo a quem quer que fosse. _

_- É Greg – reclamou o garoto olhando com desprezo para a voz. Uma garota com os cabelos tão negros quanto de Letícia, porém ondulados e olhos extremamente escuros, sorriu com escárnio._

_- Pessoas sem importância não merecem um bom tratamento. Agora, por que você não larga da novata e vai traçar uma de suas cadelas? – Perguntou cruzando os braços. Greg olhou para a pessoa que estava atrás da garota e bufando desapareceu sem nem olhar mais uma vez para Letícia. _

_A garota que salvara Letícia a observava com o nariz empinado._

_- Obrigada – disse Letícia sincera. Rapidamente uma expressão de repulsa apareceu no rosto bronzeado da sua salvadora. _

_- Não agradeça. Agradecimento é para fracos, apenas lembre-se do que eu fiz no futuro – mandou exigente sentando-se ao lado de Letícia. _

_- Ook... – disse Letícia temendo dar outra resposta. – Você está em que ano? – Perguntou timidamente._

_- Primeiro – disse a garota como se fosse um absurdo aquela pergunta. – De que ano você achou que eu fosse? Não precisa responder. Sou Lana Miller, e esse é meu irmão, Jason._

_- Prazer – disse Letícia sorrindo para Jason. O garoto retribuiu o sorriso. O primeiro sorriso totalmente sincero que Letícia vira naquela escola._

_- Prazer é para os íntimos. – Disse Lana encostando-se no sofá. _

_Letícia prendeu o riso diante do que a garota dissera. Quem ela pensava que fosse? Era apenas uma novata. Claro que parecia ter poder... poder o suficiente para tirar aquele garoto de cima dela._

"_**- Lembre-se: você sempre conseguirá o que quer perto daqueles com poder. Se não pode contra eles, junte-se." **__A frase que seu pai lhe dissera veio-lhe a cabeça. Letícia balançou nervosamente as pernas olhando para Lana. Mordeu o lábio com força e só depois de parar de tremer que teve coragem de perguntar:_

_- Você gostaria de ser minha amiga? – Perguntou Letícia com pânico na voz. Lana que estivera olhando para o fogo, virou-se lentamente para Letícia com uma expressão de incredulidade. _

_- Amiga? – Perguntou na duvida. Letícia sentiu o coração bater mais rápido._

_- É... sabe... como eu não conheço ninguém... vai ser legal ter alguém... sabe? Nha... sei lá! Não precisa não ser se não quiser... a gente se vê por aí e tal... mas obrigada mesmo... é que eu pensei que você fosse legal e..._

_- Se eu falar que sou sua amiga você cala a boca? – Perguntou Lana na maior cara de pau. Letícia arregalou os olhos, mas concordou. Lana sorriu triunfante._

_- Então seremos amigas – garantiu Lana sorrindo de lado. – Vai ser legal ter alguma amiga._

_- Você não tem amigas? – Perguntou Letícia sentindo um pouco de pena da garota. Lana olhou para Jason que não ouvia mais a conversa. O garoto parecia estar longe daquela sala._

_- Eu tenho meu irmão – disse Lana com o tom de superioridade de novo. – Não preciso de amiguinhas para me sentir bem comigo mesma. Eu sou auto-suficiente. _

_Letícia não teve como discutir. Lana levantara sem deixá-la falar._

_- Por que não vamos para o quarto? – Perguntou Lana sorrindo, porém por mais sincero que pudesse ser aquele sorriso Letícia já percebera que era carregado de sarcasmo. – Vamos, "amiguinha"? _

_Letícia olhou em volta e levantou-se, sentindo um enjôo horrível. _

_Era impressão dela, ou Durmstrange era bem pior do que aparentava na carta?"_

**X-X**

"_- Você parece uma criança – disse Lana Miller revirando os olhos. – É apenas meu irmão._

_- Pára com isso! Só porque você já fez não significa que eu tenha que fazer – disse Letícia com raiva olhando para a porta do dormitório masculino. _

_- Você está com doze anos, pretende fazer isso com quantos anos? Oitenta? – Perguntou Lana ironicamente. _

_- Eu tava pensando em deixar para os noventa – disse Letícia com raiva. – Isso não é da sua conta._

_- Pára de choramingar e vai logo. – Disse Lana empurrando a garota para perto da porta. _

_- Não dá! Eu não quero! Ele não vai gostar – disse Letícia agarrando o braço de Lana, que apenas bufou e segurou a amiga pelo braço. _

_- Fecha os olhos – mandou Lana Miller. Letícia arregalou os olhos._

_- Como é que é? – Perguntou tentando entender. Lana estava louca? – O que você vai fazer?_

_- Vou te matar! Relaxa! Eu não vou fazer nada demais – garantiu a garota. _

_Letícia estreitou os olhos balançando-se no mesmo lugar._

_- Lana... você vai...? – Perguntou na dúvida sem ter coragem de completar. Lana revirou os olhos._

_- Eu vou apenas te ajudar a relaxar – disse Lana e sorriu irônica –, só não se acostume. Anda, ninguém está vendo. _

_Letícia mordeu o lábio inferior, mas fechou os olhos. _

_- E agora? – Perguntou Letícia tentando abrir os olhos, mas sentiu as mãos de Lana tampar-lhe a visão. – Lana? É você?_

_- Não! O bicho papão – disse Lana rindo com humor. Letícia sentiu as risadas em seu ouvido, aquilo a fez se arrepiar._

_- Isso vai ser estranho – disse Letícia com medo. _

_- Vai ser normal – Lana sussurrou dessa vez de propósito perto demais. Uma porta abriu-se com força perto das garotas. Letícia pulou de susto afastando-se de Lana._

_- Como é que é? Vai demorar muito aí? – Perguntou uma voz irritada encostando-se na porta. Jason Miller sorriu malicioso. – Opa... podem voltar para onde estavam._

_- Escroto. – Disse Lana balançando os cabelos. – Ela está com medo._

_- Eu não estou com medo! – Disse Letícia com raiva dando um soco no braço de Lana. Jason riu sem humor._

_- Relaxa garota, eu não mordo. _

_- Só late – disse Lana empurrando Letícia para Jason. O garoto a puxou pela cintura para dentro do quarto._

_Letícia ouviu a porta sendo fechada e o riso de Jason._

_- Minha irmã agora é sua professora particular? – Perguntou Jason com ironia. – Sabe... nunca pensei em você desse jeito... primeiro beijo com uma mulher?_

_Letícia arregalou os olhos e ficou muda por alguns segundos._

_- Ela te contou! Eu sabia que ela te contar! Vadia! Ela te contou que eu sou BV! Odeio a Lana! Odeio! – Disse Letícia com raiva. Lágrimas vieram-lhe aos olhos. Jason se espantou._

_- Ooooh! Relaxa! Não foi ela quem me contou, eu apenas adivinhei. Você está super nervosa, eu pensei que fosse isso._

_- Aaahh... – Letícia sentiu-se corar. – Desculpa pelo desabafo._

_Jason riu da amiga._

_- Pode deixar, eu não vou fazer nada que você não quiser – prometeu o garoto levantando os braços em sinal de rendimento. – Eu juro, será apenas um beijo._

_- Mas aí o pessoal...? – Letícia não terminou, pois Jason a interrompeu._

_- Ninguém precisa saber o que se passou aqui, deixe que eles pensem o que quiserem. – Jason sorriu de forma simpática para Letícia. – Pronta?_

_Letícia sentiu um tremor percorrer sua espinha quando Jason a pegou pela cintura e aproximou-se dela. O rapaz era perfeito, já com doze anos, não tinha nenhum traço de garoto, apenas os olhos ainda estavam intactos desde que Letícia o conhecera, e permaneciam com um brilho de quem ama fazer arte._

_- Eu nasci pronta – brincou Letícia fazendo Jason rir. _

_- É assim que se fala – murmurou Jason no ouvido de Letícia, sua voz já começara a mudar para melhor, era mais grave e sexy. Instantaneamente Letícia sentiu os olhos fechando enquanto Jason passava a mão pelo seu rosto._

_- Obrigada Jason – agradeceu Letícia com ternura._

_- Pelo que? – Perguntou o garoto sem entender._

_- Por ser você. – Letícia abriu os olhos para mirar o garoto. – Eu confio em você._

_Por um momento Letícia pensou ter visto uma sombra de afeto perpassar nos olhos do garoto, mas no instante seguinte seus olhos estavam novamente fechados ao sentir os lábios de Jason beijar-lhe com cuidado. _

_Para um primeiro beijo a experiência fora gratificante. Jason não tentara ultrapassar os limites, ao contrário, respeitou Letícia e não passou suas mãos para baixo da camisa da garota nem tentou fazer algo que a assusta-se. Fora o primeiro beijo de Letícia da vida. E o primeiro beijo de Jason com verdadeiros sentimentos, nem que fosse apenas amizade."_

**X-X**

"_Terceiro ano..._

_Era como se pudesse mandar na escola. O fato de agora ser famosa acabara melhorando mais ainda sua vida. _

_Andava ao lado de Lana Miller. Do seu outro lado Jason bocejava como se andar pela escola fosse cansativo. Todos os olhares passavam por eles enquanto dobravam os corredores. Eram ímãs, exemplos de poder e muito mais do que desejados. _

_Boatos eram espalhados pela escola a seus respeitos..._

_Lana Miller: já se drogara; bebera; quase fora expulsa; já fora vista lançando feitiços proibidos e dormira com três professores._

_Jason Miller: o gato dos gatos; já pegara todas as garotas da escola; bebera; se drogara; matara fora da escola; se metara em várias brigas; dormira com a diretora._

_Letícia White: seguia de perto Lana Miller, porém seus boatos não eram tão exagerados. _

_E seus seguidores... apenas os seguiam._

_Assim que viu sua vítima, os olhos de Letícia brilharam. Hannah Finger ia pagar por todos os pecados de sua vida e se sobrar tempo... os pecados de Letícia. _

_- Hannah amor – chamou Letícia quando se aproximou o suficiente da garota. A loira virou-se em sua direção, e o sorriso desapareceu dando lugar ao medo em seu rosto._

_- White. – Disse com a voz seca. As amigas de Hannah se afastaram um pouco. O fato de uma garota do quarto ano estar tremendo por uma terceiranista fez todos que passavam pararem._

_- Ouvi dizer que foi a senhorita a autora do boato, em relação aos meus possíveis casos amorosos com membros docentes dessa escola. – Disse Letícia fingindo descaso. Hannah Finger sentiu as pernas tremerem enquanto encarava a garota, mas deixou o orgulho falar mais alto._

_- Talvez, por quê? Vergonha do que fez? – Perguntou Hannah com ódio. Letícia sorriu de lado._

_- Vergonha? Eu sentir vergonha? Nem um pouco. Você que sentirá vergonha de sair por uma semana do quarto depois disso. – Antes que a garota pudesse reagir, Letícia enterrou o punho no olho esquerdo de Hannah fazendo-a ser empurrada para trás. Quando pensou em fazer algo, Hannah viu que era tarde, pois a varinha de Letícia já floreava o ar enquanto a garota praticava um feitiço não-verbal. O baque na parede fez Hannah Finger ficar desacordada por três dias, e aquele mesmo baque foi o responsável por um novo membro fazer parte da mais alta classe de Durmstrange."_

**X-X**

"_Eram as férias antes de seu quinto ano... sentiu alguém bater na porta com força. _

_- ENTRA! – Berrou Letícia impaciente. Uma mulher com a aparência extremamente parecida com a de Letícia entrou no quarto. Letícia revirou os olhos e voltou a ler o livro em que estivera concentrada. _

_- Não vai jantar? – Perguntou Sophie White com os olhos, carregados de rímel, reprovadores. _

_- Janto a hora que eu quiser – disse Letícia sem traço de humor em sua voz. Sophie White olhou com raiva para a filha._

_- Se seu pai estivesse em casa, você..._

_- MAS ELE NÃO ESTÁ! – Gritou Letícia fechando o livro com força. – Porque a senhora fez questão de brigar com ele mais uma vez! Você pretende o que? Acabar com nossa família? Sabe, garanto que você já está chegando à vitória!_

_Sophie andou com passos rápidos até a filha e Letícia levantou da cama para encarar a mãe de frente a frente._

_- MAIS RESPEITO COMIGO! – Mandou a mãe com o dedo apontando para Letícia. _

_A situação já não estava boa desde o começo das férias. Assim que voltara para casa, Letícia percebera que preferia estar em Durmstrange. Sentia falta daquela escola mais do que nunca._

_- Para ter meu respeito, primeiro você tem que conquistá-lo. – Disse Letícia com nojo na voz. _

_- Eu sou sua mãe, você faz o que eu mandar – disse Sophie pegando a filha pelo braço._

_- Minha mãe morreu para mim – disse Letícia com certo tom de mágoa na voz. – E acredito que foi assim desde que eu nasci._

_A prática de cuspir no chão na frente de alguém que você despreze não era rara em Durmstrange, e Letícia sem pensar duas vezes cuspiu em frente a sua mãe._

_Aquela fora a gota d'água. A ardência tomou conta do rosto de Letícia assim que a mão de sua mãe parou em seu rosto. Novas lágrimas tomaram conta de seus olhos._

_- Quem é você e o que você fez com minha filha? – Perguntou a mulher com reprovação. Letícia passou a mão no rosto e afastou-se da mãe._

_- Eu mudei – disse a garota com tom superior. – E se eu fosse você, mudava assim que pudesse._

_Antes que a mãe pudesse dizer algo, a garota pegou o malão ao lado de sua cama, que já estava pronto desde que chegara da escola. _

_Carregando-o para o andar de baixo, pegou um bocado de pó ao lado da lareira e dizendo seu destino, desapareceu de sua casa._

_O moreno que lia um livro no sofá tremeu de susto ao ouvir um barulho surgir._

_Letícia saiu tossindo de dentro da lareira e deu de cara com Jason Miller sem camisa e apenas com uma cueca samba canção preta, deitado esparramado em um grande sofá._

_- O que faz aqui? – Perguntou Jason sem entender. Letícia encarou o garoto com alívio estampado._

_- Eu sei que está tarde... mas será que eu poderia ficar por aqui? – Perguntou a garota com a garganta seca._

_- Letícia? – Lana Miller apareceu do outro lado da sala. Olhou para a visitante sem entender. – O que você está fazendo aqui?_

_- Estou foragida – disse Letícia com uma ironia acentuada na voz. Lana não pareceu se abalar com a notícia. Riu com gosto enquanto caminhava até amiga, ao contrário de Jason que estreitou os olhos na direção de Letícia e apenas ficou quieto._

_- Vamos, eu te levo até o quarto de visitas – disse Lana estalando os dedos e saindo da sala. Letícia olhou para Jason que a analisava._

_- Você está bem? – Perguntou o garoto com preocupação. Letícia deu um sorriso trêmulo para o garoto._

_- Estou ótima – garantiu retirando-se atrás de Lana._

**X-X**

_Acabara de guardar a última roupa dentro do armário do quarto de hóspedes. Olhou em volta e suspirou derrotada. _

_Sentia falta de casa e de seu pai ao seu lado. Por mais que o pai tivesse seus defeitos, fosse orgulhoso ou tivesse mania de poder, ela sabia que poderia contar com ele._

_Sentiu o choro ficar entalado de volta a sua garganta. _

_Batidas na porta a fizeram erguer a cabeça com certo receio._

_- Entre – pediu enxugando as lágrimas, mas não fora tão rápida. Jason Miller entrou a tempo de vê-la encolhida na cama, abraça com os joelhos e com os olhos inchados de lágrimas._

_- Odeio te ver assim – disse o garoto fechando a porta e trancando-a. Letícia suspirou derrotada._

_- É assim que eu tenho estado à maior parte do tempo em casa – disse a garota chegando para o lado. Jason sentou-se puxando Letícia, colocando os braços em volta de seu ombro._

_- Se eu soubesse disso teria te resgatado há muito tempo. – Garantiu Jason com a voz rouca no ouvido de Letícia. A garota sorriu divertida._

_- Olha! Eu tenho um super homem ao meu lado – brincou dando um beijo estalado na bochecha de Jason._

_- Fico honrado de ser seu super homem – disse Jason com doçura. Letícia olhou para cima, procurando o rosto de Jason e encontrou seus olhos brilhando de uma maneira que jamais vira. Aquilo a vez se sentir mal... não fazia ideia do que Jason poderia estar sentindo, pois não era aquilo que sentia com toda a certeza._

_- Jason, eu sinto muito... – disse arrependida. Jason não pareceu abalado. O garoto deu de ombros e passou o dedo pelo rosto de Letícia._

_- Acho que você deve descansar – disse dando um beijo em sua testa. A culpa tomou conta de Letícia e antes que pudesse pensar, beijou Jason de maneira protetora._

_- Você sempre será o melhor – prometeu Letícia sorrindo para o garoto. Jason riu das palavras da amiga e beijou-lhe possessivamente. Os lábios de Jason eram frios, mas pareciam queimar toda a pele da garota enquanto beijava-lhe no rosto e no pescoço. Letícia acabou suspirando ao sentir Jason morder-lhe no lóbulo da orelha._

_- Eu sei que sou o melhor – brincou o garoto e Letícia riu enquanto tirava a camisa que Jason vestira para dormir. O garoto sentiu as unhas da visitante arranhando seu peito muito bem definido devido ao quadribol. Sem que nenhum dos dois percebessem, Letícia já tirara a própria blusa ficando apenas com as roupas íntimas na frente do garoto. Sorriu maliciosa para Jason o empurrando até o garoto ficar desequilibrado e deitar na cama._

_- Com doze anos eu ainda muito ingênua – disse com a voz sexy no ouvido de Jason. – Mas garanto que agora eu já estou mais preparada que você. _

_Jason riu divertido sentindo os lábios de Letícia em seu pescoço. _

_- Olha, já não é a primeira vez que você vai perder algo comigo – brincou o garoto com a voz totalmente rouca e chamativa. Letícia parou de beijar-lhe por alguns instantes para olhar de forma marota para o amigo._

_- Então não vamos perder o costume..."_

**X-X**

"_Quinto ano..._

_- Seu beijo varia – disse Letícia para Jason. O garoto a encarou sem entender. Os dois estavam em um dormitório vazio deitados em uma cama. _

_- Como? – Perguntou Jason curioso. Letícia suspirou aconchegando-se nos braços de Jason._

_- Uma hora você está com a boca totalmente quente e outra hora fria! Até sua boca tem personalidade._

_Jason riu da resposta de Letícia. _

_- Nossa... realmente, faz sentido. – Disse Jason recebendo um tapa de Letícia. Os dois ouviram a porta sendo aberta._

_- Desculpa atrapalhar os dois – começou Lana Miller entrando no quarto na maior cara de pau. – Mas está acontecendo uma festa no dormitório dos meninos do sétimo ano, e eu sei como a Leeh estava louca para essa festa._

_Letícia sorriu maliciosa para a amiga._

_- Vai se fuder, Lana – rugiu Jason para a irmã, que apenas deu de ombros. Letícia se ajeitou saindo de perto de Jason._

_- Eu já estou indo – disse a garota com um sorriso malicioso. – Me encontra lá, Lana._

_Lana concordou saindo do quarto. Jason olhou boquiaberto para Letícia._

_- Você está brincando? – Perguntou o garoto sem entender nada. Letícia olhou de esguelha para Jason._

_- Não. Você sabe que o Nate vai estar lá. – Disse com um sorriso malicioso. – Faz tempo que eu quero vê-lo numa festa. Você sabe disso._

_Jason demorou um tempo para perceber o que Letícia falara. Aquilo dera tempo para a garota se arrumar por completo._

_- Eu não acredito que você disse isso – disse Jason incrédulo. Letícia riu marota._

_- Miller, como se você fosse um santo. Eu sei o que se passa pela sua cabecinha de homem._

_- Pelo visto você __**não **__sabe! – Garantiu Jason parecendo estar fulo. Letícia deu de ombros._

_- Vai dizer que você achou que estivéssemos tendo algo sério – disse Letícia sarcástica. Jason passou a mão no rosto completamente zonzo._

_- Eu não acredito! Você está igualzinha a ela! – Rugiu o garoto com raiva. Letícia o encarou sem entender._

_- Igual a quem? – Perguntou ajeitando o cabelo._

_- Igual a minha irmã. – Disse Jason. – Você é uma cópia dela! A própria._

_- Não sou não – disse Letícia desdenhosa. – Além do mais, se for, problema é o meu não seu, certo?_

_Jason pigarreou antes de continuar:_

_- Pelo visto certo, não temos nada._

_- Exato. – Disse Letícia vitoriosa e caminhou até o rapaz dando um beijo em sua bochecha. – Você sabe Jason, nós somos apenas amigos se divertindo. É nosso dever aproveitar o máximo a vida e não deixar passar oportunidades. Nossa vida está melhorando. Você, eu e sua irmã mandamos nessa escola. – Disse com arrogância. – Agora por que não vamos lá na festa e mostramos quem é que manda. Arrasa com eles como sempre, Miller. _

_Jason sorriu friamente._

_- Parece que esse é meu dever. – Disse o garoto colocando a blusa. Letícia sorriu de lado._

_- Seu dever é ser foda como sempre foi. Você manda aqui, você é o superior – brincou bagunçando o cabelo de Jason. _

_- Você mudou muito – disse Jason baixinho para Letícia. A garota pareceu refletir e depois sorriu._

_- Obrigada. – Agradeceu saindo do quarto. Jason pegou a jaqueta colocando-a._

_- Não foi um elogio. – Disse o garoto para si mesmo, saindo do quarto em seguida. _

**X-X**

_- Eu falei que você não ia se arrepender de vir a essa festa – disse Lana com uma garrafa vazia na mão. Letícia ao seu lado soluçou e começou a rir com a amiga._

_- Você viu a cara do Nate depois de eu ter voltado com ele do quarto? – Perguntou Letícia para Lana. As duas se mataram de rir jogadas no sofá de um dos dormitórios que fora ampliado propositalmente. _

_- Meninas, se divertindo? – Perguntou um garoto do sétimo ano com uma expressão super maliciosa. _

_- Muito. – Garantiu Lana beijando o pescoço do rapaz. – Hm... que perfume você usa?_

_Aquilo fez Letícia morrer de rir e o garoto ao seu lado aproveitou para encher os copos das morenas._

**X-X**

_- Olá Miller – disse uma voz feminina no ouvido de Jason. O garoto virou-se para a ruiva que o encarava._

_- Olá Remy – disse Jason sorrindo de lado friamente. – Não estou no meu melhor humor, então não vamos conversar._

_- E quem disse que eu quero conversar? – Perguntou a garota com a voz manhosa. – Por que não vamos para um dormitório mais reservado?_

_Jason estreitou os olhos para a ruiva e depois olhou para o grupo de garotos em volta de sua irmã e de Letícia._

_- Foda-se – disse Jason dando de ombros passando o braço em volta da cintura de Remy. – Então... por que você não me mostra onde fica seu dormitório?_

_- Verdade ou desafio? – disse um garoto do sétimo ano para Letícia. Lana e ela haviam acabado de entrar em um jogo com mais três rapazes._

_- Desafio – disse Letícia sentindo-se meio tonta por causa da bebida. Lana ria do nada ao seu lado. O garoto que perguntara, sorriu malicioso para Letícia. _

_- Por que você não beija a morena ao seu lado para nos divertimos um pouco? – Perguntou o garoto do sétimo ano. Letícia soluçou e estreitou os olhos._

_- Não é o moreno não? – Perguntou na duvida olhando para os dois lados. O garoto riu._

_- Estou falando da Miller – disse apontando para Lana. Letícia olhou para a amiga que agora a encarava esperando._

_- O que eu faço? – Perguntou Letícia na dúvida. Lana riu com gosto e balançou a cabeça._

_- Você ouviu o chefe! É desafio garota! Não seja covarde – disse esvaziando um copo de whisky. _

_Letícia riu enquanto chegava mais perto de Lana. A garota engoliu em seco antes de selar seus lábios no da outra morena. _

_- Isso aí! – As duas ouviram os "vivas" dos garotos da roda enquanto aprofundavam o beijo. Letícia sentiu a mão de Lana percorrer sua cintura enquanto beijava-a sem jeito._

_- Acho que eu não estou me sentindo bem – disse Letícia afastando-se de Lana e colocando a mão na boca. Os garotos a sua volta a olharam com repulsa e Lana revirou os olhos._

_- Meninos, a festa acabou. Vou levar essa daqui pro quarto e tacar-lhe em baixo do chuveiro – disse Lana rindo e levantando cambaleante. Letícia foi erguida pela amiga e as duas conseguiram sair da festa._

**X-X**

_- Obrigada – disse Letícia quando chegaram ao quarto. Lana arrastou a amiga para o banheiro._

_- Já disse que não se deve agradecer – disse Lana empurrando Letícia para baixo de um chuveiro. Letícia riu soluçando. – E lá vai a água!_

_Quando Lana abriu o chuveiro, Letícia sentiu a água fria escorrendo pelo seu corpo fazendo-a se sentir melhor._

_- Aaaaahh! Água. – Brincou Letícia tacando água em Lana. – Vem logo medrosa. – Disse puxando a amiga e tacando-a debaixo d'água. _

_Lana riu enquanto sentia a água fria molhar-lhe. _

_Depois de alguns minutos as duas estavam sentadas no Box cada uma com uma toalha._

_- Foi divertida a festa – disse Letícia rindo. Lana concordou com a cabeça. – E muito estranha._

_Lana revirou os olhos._

_- Não teve nada de estranho._

_- Qual foi Lana! Nós nos beijamos – disse Letícia tentando lembrar à amiga. Lana ergueu uma sobrancelha._

_- E o que isso tem de estranho? – Perguntou surpreendendo Letícia. A garota apenas sacudiu a cabeça._

_- Você não achou estranho me beijar? – Perguntou surpresa. Lana deu de ombros._

_- Normal. _

_- Eu beijo bem? – Perguntou Letícia curiosa. Lana sorriu maliciosa._

_- Se eu te contasse estragaria o mistério – sussurrou Lana fazendo Letícia franzir o cenho. _

_- Vadia – disse Letícia tacando a toalha que segurava, em Lana. _

_- Eu poderia dormir aqui mesmo – disse Lana bocejando. Letícia concordou cansada._

_- Até que está confortável – disse colocando a cabeça no ombro de Lana. – Boa noite Miller._

_- Boa noite, White."_

**X-X**

"_Início do sexto ano..._

_- Olha só, uma vez dentro você nunca mais poderá pensar em sair – disse Jason caminhando pelo corredor com Letícia._

_- Foda-se Miller, eu já sei o que eu quero. – Disse Letícia com decisão. Jason deu de ombros._

_- Você quem sabe, eu não mando em você. O problema vai ser seu e quem vai se dar mal é você. Você não é como a gente – disse Jason superiormente. Letícia inflou de raiva._

_- Pelo visto seu ego ficou um pouco maior nessas férias. – Disse Letícia quase correndo._

_- E desde quando a conversa é voltada ao meu ego? Deixe o Lim em paz!_

_- Lim? – Perguntou Letícia sem entender. Jason revirou os olhos._

_- Meu ego, oras. Se chama Lim, você tem algo a ver com isso? _

_Letícia riu sem humor. Jason aproveitou para encher-lhe mais a paciência._

_- Olha, me impressionei pelo fato de você ter demorado tanto para entrar de vez no grupo. As pessoas têm razão quando te chamam de covarde._

_Letícia sentiu as lágrimas de raiva arderem em seus olhos._

_- Eu te odeio, Miller – garantiu a garota com ódio._

_- Eu digo o mesmo – disse Jason com rancor. – Vou adorar te ver entrar para o grupo, e se fuder um pouco na vida. Quem sabe esse seu pedestal não cai logo e você acorda pra realidade? Você não é a rainha daqui._

_- Imagino que você seja o rei. – Disse Letícia com desdém._

_- Estou mais para imperador – ironizou Jason enquanto Letícia abria uma porta._

_- Estão atrasados – disse Lana sentada em cima de uma carteira._

_- O babaca do seu irmão. – Disse Letícia apontando para Jason, que apenas riu sem humor, postando-se ao lado da irmã. Lana levantou-se e algumas pessoas que estavam a sombra vieram para o meio da sala._

_- Tragam-no – mandou Lana. Gemidos foram ouvidos enquanto um grupo de estudantes arrastava um garoto que aparentava ter apenas treze anos para o meio da roda._

_Lana sorriu de lado._

_- Então Letícia, esse verme traidor merece uma boa lição. Você não acha? – Perguntou chutando a canela do garoto que gemeu de dor. Letícia olhou para os olhos azuis e infantis do menino no chão. Os cabelos loiros estavam bagunçados. – Você sabe o que fazer._

_Letícia viu o horror tomar conta dos olhos do garoto enquanto ela própria pegava a varinha de dentro das vestes._

_- Isso vai doer um pouco – brincou uma loira que estava postada ao lado de Lana._

_- Quieta – mandou Lana com ódio. – Anda White, faça logo._

_Letícia sentiu as pernas tremerem enquanto murmurava o feitiço._

_Um clarão vermelho iluminou todo o ambiente. Gritos eram ouvidos. Altos e agudos, perfuravam cada tímpano da garota fazendo-a querer se ajoelhar junto da pessoa e fazer aquilo parar. Mas era impossível. _

_Risadas foram se misturando aos gritos. Acabou deixando-se ser levada pelas risadas e riu junto. _

_Lana ria da dor do garoto enquanto a própria Letícia sentia o prazer de fazer o outro sentir dor. O resto da roda observava atento, alguns rindo e outros tinham ódio nos olhos. Apenas Jason bocejava como se estivesse entediado. _

_Foi quando um barulho, diferente de todos os outros se sobressaltou. A porta fora aberta com magia de forma brusca, e a pessoa que vira a cena já correra para longe dali._

_- Merda – disse Lana com raiva. – Andem! Todos para fora! Agora! – Mandou a garota pegando seus pertences o mais rápido possível._

_Todos começaram a se dispersar e Letícia abaixou a varinha olhando para o corpo do garoto. Prendeu a respiração ao constatar o pior._

_- Puta que pariu, eu acho que ele não está respirando – disse Letícia assustada indo até o meio da roda._

_- Anda logo White – disse Jason da porta com um olhar aterrorizado. Letícia olhou para Lana e para Jason que haviam sobrado._

_- Ele não está respirando! – Disse com lágrimas nos olhos. – O que a gente faz?_

_Antes que pudesse falar algo, Jason saiu da sala sem dizer uma palavra a mais. Letícia olhou para Lana que apenas urrou de raiva e saiu de perto da amiga correndo para o outro lado do corredor._

_- O que você fez, Letícia? – Perguntou para si mesma ajoelhando-se ao lado do garoto e pegando-o pelo pulso. – Sem pulso... – sussurrou com horror tentando reanimar o garoto. – Acorda cacete! Acorda! ANDA SEU TROUXA, ACORDA! FOI SÓ UM FEITIÇO!_

_- Senhorita White? – Uma voz autoritária a despertou. Letícia não teve coragem de erguer a cabeça por um momento, mas se obrigou a encarar quem quer que fosse. O garoto ao seu lado soltou um gemido fazendo-a tremer mais do que nunca._

_Engoliu em seco ao ver o diretor a analisando com ódio nos olhos._

_Estava totalmente ferrada."_

**X-X**

"_De volta para casa._

_Não se despedira de ninguém em Durmstrange. _

_Agora nem pertencia mais a Durmstrange, não tinha mais para aonde ir e tivera que voltar ao zero. _

_Ao bater na porta de casa, foi atendida pelo pai. Edgar White tinha os olhos brilhando ao receber a filha._

_- Entre – disse de maneira autoritária fazendo Letícia entrar com a cabeça baixa._

_Os dois seguiram para dentro da sala de estar em um silêncio mortal._

_- Onde está Sophie? – Perguntou Letícia engolindo em seco._

_- Está no quarto. – Disse Edgar sem traço de humor. – Sente-se – mandou. Letícia obedeceu. Os dois permaneceram quietos por alguns instantes, até o pai suspirar revoltado._

_- Eu não ousei acreditar quando eu soube – disse Edgar incrédulo. – Eu não acreditei quando soube o que minha própria filha havia cometido..._

_- O senhor que falou! – Disse Letícia com raiva. – O senhor falou para eu fazer as amizades certas, para ter poder, manipular e..._

_- Me arrependo de tudo isso! Era para você ter poder, não virar uma psicopata! – Exclamou Edgar White assustando Letícia. – Pois foi isso que você virou se ainda não percebeu. Ter poder é diferente de causar dor nos outros. Para ter poder basta impor respeito._

_- E eu impus! – Gritou Letícia com lágrimas nos olhos._

_- As pessoas não têm respeito por você, elas têm medo! – Disse Edgar parecendo cansado. O senhor suspirou passando a mão no rosto. – Eu não deveria ter te educado daquela maneira. É tudo culpa minha – disse com a voz embargada. Letícia sentiu ódio de si mesma ao ver as mãos do pai tremendo descontroladas. Nunca vira o pai chorar e aquilo a fez perceber que as coisas já haviam ultrapassado o limite do errado._

_Levantando-se a garota ajoelhou-se na frente do pai passando a mão em seu ombro._

_- Não foi sua culpa – disse Letícia chorando. – A culpa foi minha, eu quem amaldiçoei o garoto não você. Eu que agora tenho mais um pecado na minha vida. Pai... olha pra mim._

_Assim que Edgar olhou para a filha, Letícia sorriu com tristeza._

_- Eu sinto muito. Sei que temos errado muito. Não me orgulho de nada do que fiz e do que tem acontecido a nossa família. Vamos apenas... recomeçar. – Pediu baixinho. Edgar a olhou sem entender._

_- Vamos embora daqui – explicou Letícia pausadamente. – Eu sei que o senhor tem uma boa reputação no trabalho, mas você mesmo disse que se arrepende da maneira como via o poder. Vamos deixar tudo para trás! Ir embora. Vamos voltar para Inglaterra. _

_- Voltar? – Perguntou Edgar surpreso com a proposta da filha. Letícia fez que sim._

_- Durmstrange nunca vai dizer a nenhuma outra escola o motivo de eu ter sido expulsa, no máximo vão dizer que eu gritei com um professor. Seria uma vergonha contar a verdade. Acho pai... que eu sou capaz de ir à Hogwarts. E lá tem a Kell! Vou poder rever minha prima, ficar perto de pessoas que realmente se importam comigo. Você e a mamãe podem recomeçar. _

_Edgar pareceu refletir e colocou a mão na cabeça da filha._

_- E você? Recomeçaria? – Perguntou com a voz trêmula. Letícia enxugou as lágrimas do pai._

_- Por você eu faço tudo pai. – Prometeu beijando-lhe a face._

_- Eu não quero que você faça isso por mim, eu quero que você faça por você mesma. – Pediu Edgar White. Letícia engoliu em seco e balançou negativamente a cabeça enquanto mais lágrimas caiam._

_- Eu nunca vou me perdoar – disse a garota com a voz fina devido ao choro. Edgar abraçou a filha que parecia desesperada._

_- Vai sim... um dia tudo isso vai passar._

_- Eu agi como uma idiota. – Disse Letícia no ombro do pai. – Não mereço nada de bom na minha vida. _

_- Merece sim, só por admitir que errou você já merece uma vida muito melhor."_

**X-X**

"_- Está pronta? – Perguntou Edgar pegando as malas da filha e as levando à sala. Letícia suspirou cansada olhando em volta a casa, que estava vazia. Como era fácil dizer adeus daquela situação._

_- Vamos? – Perguntou Sophie para a filha. Letícia olhou com afeto e arrependimento para a mãe. Depois da conversa que tivera com o pai, fora a vez de conversar com a mãe. _

_- Só quero que vocês me levem em um lugar – pediu Letícia com firmeza. Edgar e Sophie se entreolharam, mas concordaram._

**X-X**

_Assim que ouviu a campainha Letícia sentiu uma vontade de sair correndo, porém se obrigou a permanecer ali._

_Uma senhora loira atendeu a porta e olhou-a com medo. Letícia sorriu tristemente._

_- Senhora Kramer? – Perguntou Letícia sentindo as pernas tremerem. _

_- Sim, o que você quer White? – Perguntou a mulher com reprovação na voz. Letícia suspirou._

_- Eu vim me desculpar pelo que eu fiz ao seu filho – disse com a voz tremendo. _

_- Você acha que eu deva te perdoar? – Perguntou a senhora com os olhos cheios de lágrimas._

_- Não – disse Letícia com sinceridade. – Nem eu me perdôo, mas me sentiria mil vezes pior do que já estou se não viesse falar com a senhora._

_A mulher observou Letícia por um tempo e chegou para o lado depois de alguns minutos._

_- Ele está no quarto, no final do corredor. – Letícia arregalou os olhos ao ver-se em uma situação que não esperava._

_- Ah... eu acho que é melhor eu não falar com ele e..._

_- Acho que a desculpa valerá mais para ele do que para mim – disse a mulher com um sorriso cansado. Letícia suspirou e entrou na casa. _

_O caminho até o último quarto do corredor pareceu rápido demais. Quando bateu na porta, sentiu outra vez aquela vontade de sair correndo._

_- MÃE, EU JÁ DISSE QUE ESTOU BEM! – Gritou uma voz infantil de dentro do quarto. Letícia riu com gosto enquanto abria a porta. _

_Yam Kramer acabara de pular de volta para a cama sendo pego no flagra por Letícia._

_- Mãe, eu já disse que eu... ah! – O garoto parou ao ver Letícia e acabou tampando-se quase por completo debaixo dos lençóis. – O que você faz aqui?_

_Letícia olhou para o estado do garoto. Ele estava mais branco do que já era; seus olhos azuis tinham olheiras e estavam vermelhos. Tremia compulsivamente sem um motivo aparente e marcas vermelhas e veias saltadas eram vistas por todo seu corpo que agora já estava tampado. Letícia olhou para baixo._

_- Eu vim me desculpar. Eu não deveria ter feito aquilo – disse Letícia arrependida. – Eu fui um monstro, você tem todo o direito de me odiar daqui para frente, mas eu só vim dizer que não foi nada pessoal, eu realmente nem te conhecia direito. Agi bancando uma babaca para impressionar os outros e me esqueci de que sou um ser humano como qualquer um. Então, me perdoe._

_Um silêncio se fez no quarto por alguns minutos até que a voz infantil do garoto soou:_

_- Eu não te odeio. – Admitiu Yam fazendo Letícia erguer a cabeça, com os olhos arregalados._

_- Você está brincando, né? – Perguntou a garota sem entender._

_- Não. – Disse Yam balançando negativamente a cabeça._

_- Mas... por quê? – Perguntou Letícia curiosa._

_- Porque você ficou para trás. – Disse Yam corando. – Você não correu como eles, você foi menos covarde, embora já tivesse estourado a cota com aquela maldição. Mas você ficou para trás, e talvez e eu nem estivesse aqui se não tivesse sido você a me amaldiçoar. Porque se tivesse sido qualquer um deles eu teria sido largado de qualquer jeito naquela sala ou teriam se livrado do meu corpo. Você me reanimou, eu poderia ter morrido._

_- Você faz o que eu fiz parecer bom. – Disse Letícia enojada. Yam deu de ombros._

_- Pelo menos, metade do seu ato foi nobre. Você tem bom coração – disse Yam gentilmente. – Eu já te perdoei há muito tempo. E torço para que você possa mudar longe daquelas pessoas._

_- Não se preocupe! Estou indo para Inglaterra! Garanto que é bem longe daqui. – Disse Letícia rindo. – Não vou vê-los por um bom tempo._

_- Fico satisfeito. Boa sorte com a sua nova vida – desejou Yam. Letícia chegou perto do garoto e se ajoelhou, dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha._

_- Eu não te desejo sorte, porque sei que como é uma pessoa maravilhosa, a sorte já anda colada com você._

_Yam corou mais do que nunca e apenas concordou. Letícia sorriu para o garoto e encaminhou-se para a porta. Antes que saísse, virou-se para Yam:_

_- Se importa se eu manter contato? – Perguntou para o terceiranista. Yam fez que não e dessa vez pegou um livro para esconder o escarlate de seu rosto._

_Sorrindo satisfeita, Letícia saiu da casa dos Kramer, renovada._

_- Agora você está pronta? – Perguntou Edgar White sorrindo solidário para a filha. Letícia suspirou satisfeita._

_- Agora eu estou pronta."_

**X-X**

**N/a: **Dois capítulos seguidos para me redimir! :)

Falando sério: vocês gostaram do capítulo? Digam com sinceridade! Eu tentei explicar o máximo que eu lembrava que era pra explicar nesse capítulo. E olha, sobre o beijo da Lana e da Letícia, desculpe-me se alguém não gostou, mas já estava programado e algumas leitoras sabiam que ia acontecer, só não sabiam que ia ser dessa forma! Mas isso tudo pode ser explicado melhor nos próximos capítulos! ;9 HUASHUSHAU Jesus, os mistérios dessa Fic nunca acabam? Brinks... ainda tem muita água pra rolar nessa Fic.

Agora eu sei que vai ter gente torcendo pra Jason e Letícia acabarem juntos.

Vamos lá.

**Enquete: Quem deve acabar com o gostoso do Jason Miller?**

**1º Roxanne Weasley**

**2º Dominique Weasley**

**3 º Letícia White**

**4º Ninguém. SOLTEIRO A VIDA INTEIRA! **

**5º A autora merece ele! UHSAHUASHUASHUUASHHUHASU**

Respondam, porque sabe... eu posso mudar o rumo da história com base nos seus pedidos ;D

Beijos,

Ciça ;****


	8. Cap7 Please, love me!

Capítulo 7 Please, love me!

**X-X**

**No capítulo 5...**

"_- Eu não posso fazer isso – disse temendo que Jason a puxasse em algum canto do corredor assim que a visse._

_- Querida, você já despertou a cobra, não há nada que você possa fazer. – Lembrou Dominique solidária._

_Roxanne concordou com a cabeça, desejando poder voltar no tempo."_

- Ele ainda está olhando? – Perguntou Roxanne mordendo um pedaço de pão. Lílian bufou impaciente.

- ELE QUEEEEM? – Gritou a garota tentando adivinhar o que as duas primas tramavam.

- O Papa! – Disse Dominique revirando os olhos. – A verdade é que a Rox tá doidinha por ele.

Roxanne riu nervosa tentando se concentrar na comida.

- Estou enjoada – disse olhando para as mãos trêmulas.

- Ihhh... relaxa garota! Agora é só curtir e gozar – Dominique piscou para Roxanne. A ruiva ajeitou o cabelo.

- E eu já tenho minha primeira vítima – disse por fim. – Na realidade eu vou curtir muito, mas não garanto que serei eu a fazer a segunda parte.

Dominique arregalou os olhos para Roxanne, mas começou a rir.

- Quem é você e o que fez com minha prima?

- Você que me fez assim – disse Roxanne rindo e dando um beijo na bochecha de Dominique.

Rose que acabara de entrar no salão, encaminhou-se até a mesa da Grifinória com Scorpius ao seu lado.

- Oláaaa! – Cumprimentou a garota sorrindo para os demais.

- Olá senhorita Malfoy – brincou Dominique sorrindo para o casal. – A que devemos a honra?

- Na realidade eu vim falar com a Lily. Hoje não vai dar para nos encontramos para o "trabalho"? Mas eu gostaria muito que você, Hugo, Roxanne e Dominique se encontrassem conosco no mesmo lugar de sempre para uma pequena reunião.

- Reunião? – Repetiu Dominique sem entender. – Tipo um culto ou sei lá? Vamos invocar? – Perguntou a garota sorrindo marota. – OH grande Rose!

- Cala a boca, Domi! – Pediu Roxanne dando um tapa na cabeça da prima. – Pode deixar, seja o que for, a Lily nos leva.

Rose sorriu para os outros e saiu do Salão com Scorpius. O loiro apertou a mão da namorada e sorriu em sua direção.

- Acha que vai dar certo? – Perguntou temeroso. Rose fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Acho que vai dar totalmente certo.

Scorpius beijou gentilmente a palma da mão de Rose. **(N/a: Pra quem sentia falta do casal.) **

- Eu admiro sua inteligência – disse ao virar em um corredor. Aproveitou a oportunidade para pegar Rose pela cintura e a encostar à parede. A ruiva riu do namorado.

- E eu admiro você. – Disse dando um selinho em Scorpius.

- Sério, onde você teve essa ideia? – Perguntou o garoto curioso. Rose mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Um professor me deu uma dica.

- Ninguém merece Ted Lupin! – Disse Scorpius revirando os olhos. Rose deu um tapa no braço do namorado.

- Já falou com Alvo e Anna? E Danny e Paaty? – Perguntou Rose aflita. Scorpius fez que sim.

- Tudo pronto, capitã.

- Certo comandante. Quem mais poderíamos chamar? Eu já falei com a Rachel, mas ela disse que acha melhor a Letícia não ficar sabendo disso.

Scorpius franziu o cenho.

- Ela falou isso? – Perguntou sem entender. – O que deu nela?

- Sei lá. Acho que a White sonserina anda escondendo algo. – Disse Rose simplesmente. – Eu e a Rachel apenas não quisemos arriscar, ela anda demais com a Miller.

- Verdade, bem pensado... Falou com a Débora? – Perguntou Scorpius fazendo Rose rir.

- Com toda a certeza a Rachel vai falar. Ela me perguntou se podia, eu disse que sim. Já falei com o Fred também e bem... falei com a Alexis. – Rose corou e desviou os olhos de Scorpius. O garoto ficou boquiaberto.

- E se ela estiver do lado dos outros? – Perguntou Scorpius estreitando os olhos.

- Ela não tem lado – disse Rose dando de ombros. – Acho que ela precisa de um incentivo para lembrar a que lado deve pertencer.

- Nossa... que tenso! – Disse Scorpius rindo.

- Tudo tem andado tenso! – Falou Rose sabiamente. Scorpius se aproximou da namorada beijando-lhe no pescoço.

- Sabe, mesmo com tudo tenso, perto de você eu me esqueço de tudo – sussurrou para Rose. A garota sorriu relaxada beijando Scorpius.

- Eu te amo, Scorpius – disse de forma apaixonada. Scorpius deu um longo selinho nos lábios da ruiva.

- Eu também te amo.

- E eu amo os dois – falou uma voz ao lado deles os assustando. Scorpius virou-se e viu Patrícia e Daniel os encarando. Rose pulou de susto com a amiga.

- Você é doida? – Perguntou rindo de Paaty. – Quase nos matou de susto.

- Olha, não deixa a prof. de DCAT ver isso não, se não é capaz de ela achar que Scorpius estava te estuprando – alertou Paaty. Daniel riu da namorada.

- Capaz de achar que os dois vão para o inferno. Tsk tsk, estou decepcionado – disse Daniel balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Cadê o Al? – Perguntou Scorpius olhando para os lados. Patrícia revirou os olhos e bufou.

- Discutindo com a Anna. – Disse simplesmente. Os dois casais se entreolharam, mas Rose que já estava cansada de tudo aquilo, saiu sem dizer mais nada.

- O que ela vai fazer? – Perguntou Scorpius temeroso. Patrícia apenas correu atrás da amiga.

- O que elas vão fazer? – Perguntou Daniel para Scorpius. Os dois tentaram alcançá-las, mas acabaram as perdendo de vista.

**X-X**

- Cadê a Anna? – Perguntou Rose assim que viu Alvo sentado em uma poltrona nas Masmorras. O garoto apontou para o dormitório feminino e em seguida tapou o rosto com as mãos.

Rose não esperou nem mais um segundo, foi até o dormitório arrombando a porta. Anna que estivera sentada na cama, pulou de susto.

- O que é isso? – Exclamou Anna assim que viu Rose e Paaty entrarem no dormitório. Patrícia fechou a porta atrás de si. Rose grunhiu fazendo Anna a olhar assustada. – O que é?

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – Gritou Rose com raiva assustando Anna e Paaty.

- Estou sentada na cama? – Perguntou Anna na dúvida. Rose riu da resposta.

- Você é uma escrota – disse sem rodeios. Anna pareceu ter levado um tapa na cara. – Você primeiro fica quieta quando eu brigo com a Miller, depois você nos trata de uma maneira fria, mas já está ultrapassando os limites! Você NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE FAZER O ALVO SOFRER!

Anna riu com sarcasmo.

- Ah, é! Porque você deve se preocupar muito com ele. – Disse a garota estupidamente. Rose franziu o cenho.

- É claro que eu me preocupo! Ele é meu primo, o que está acontecendo?

- Você é uma hipócrita por vir tirar satisfação! – Disse Anna levantando-se e chegando perto das duas amigas.

- Nós estamos apenas preocupadas – disse Paaty murmurando. – Nós somos suas amigas, Anna.

- COMO ASSIM EU SOU A HIPÓCRITA? VOCÊ QUE ESTÁ AGINDO COMO UMA IMBECIL TODO ESSE TEMPO! – Rose que não era tão calma quanto a outra amiga, já explodia com Anna. Anna inflou de raiva e gritou em resposta:

- SE EU ESTOU AGINDO ASSIM COM O ALVO A CULPA É SUA E NÃO MINHA!

- SE VOCÊ FALAR ALGUMA COISA QUE FAÇA SENTIDO TALVEZ ESSA CONVERSA TENHA UM FINAL!

- VOCÊ FICOU OU NÃO FICOU COM O ALVO? – Berrou Anna fazendo Paaty arregalar os olhos e Rose olhar para as amigas sem entender.

- Onde você ouviu isso? – Perguntou Rose na defensiva. Anna mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto algumas lágrimas apareciam em seus olhos.

- Me responda. – Mandou a garota fazendo Rose ficar vermelha. Paaty olhou para as duas amigas.

- Anda Rose, é uma simples pergunta. – Disse Paaty encorajando a amiga. Rose estreitou os olhos.

- De onde você tirou isso? – Perguntou novamente fazendo Anna rir com sarcasmo.

- Não tem coragem de me responder? – Perguntou Anna com os braços cruzados.

- ISSO É UM ABSURDO! – Disse Patrícia se colocando no meio das duas. – ANNA, COMO VOCÊ PODE ACUSAR A ROSE DE FAZER ALGO ASSIM? É claro que a Rose nunca ficaria com o Al, certo Rose?

Assim que fez a última pergunta, Patrícia olhou para Rose. Rose mordeu o lábio inferior e ao invés de responder, um soluço foi ouvido escapando de seus lábios.

- Oh meu Merlin! – Exclamou Paaty colocando as duas mãos na boca. Anna arregalou os olhos e apontou acusadoramente para Rose.

- EU SABIA!

- Não é nada disso que você está pensando! Você acha que eu o fiz te trair? – Perguntou Rose com ódio da amiga. – Eu não acredito que você pensou nisso!

- Então me diz Weasley, quando foi que você ficou com o Potter? – Anna fez a pergunta de uma maneira tão fria que Rose sentiu um baque no fundo do estômago. Patrícia olhava para as duas amigas, de boca aberta.

- Foi há muito tempo – garantiu Rose como se implorasse. – Não era para ninguém saber!

- EU SÓ QUERO SABER O ANO! – Berrou Anna com raiva. Rose soluçou mais forte do que nunca.

- Terceiro – disse a garota ficando vermelha.

- Merda – sussurrou Paaty sendo ouvida pelas outras duas. Todas sabiam que naquela época Anna Zabine já estava caidinha pelo novo maroto sonserino. Anna sentiu uma fúria tomando conta de todo o seu corpo ao imaginar Rose ficando com Alvo quando já sabia o que ela sentia por ele.

- Anna, por favor... – implorou Rose tremendo dos pés a cabeça. A ruiva estava desesperada e tentava em vão chegar perto da amiga.

Anna chegou um passo para trás como se não estivesse mais naquele lugar. Antes que qualquer uma pudesse falar algo, a garota se retirou correndo do quarto.

**X-X**

Assim que passou pelas Masmorras, Alvo viu Anna correr para o corredor e olhou sem entender para Daniel e Scorpius.

- ANNA? – Berrou Alvo levantando-se da poltrona que estivera sentado, porém a garota o ignorara.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Scorpius vendo o amigo sair correndo atrás da namorada.

- Eu não sei. – Disse Daniel preocupado.

**X-X**

- EI ANNA! ANNA! – Berrara Alvo assim que vira Anna virar em um corredor. A garota não parara, fazendo Alvo ser obrigado a acelerar o passo. – ZABINE!

Ao ouvir Alvo a chamar pelo sobrenome, aquilo teve efeito instantâneo em Anna. A garota parou de súbito e se apoiou em uma parede, deixando que as lágrimas escorressem pelo rosto.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou o garoto com raiva para a namorada. – O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Ao ouvir um soluço saindo de Anna, toda a raiva de Alvo se dissipou e o garoto por instinto a abraçou.

- Sshh... amor, o que está acontecendo? – Perguntou com doçura na voz. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, aquela voz reconfortava-a, era tão bom estar novamente abraçada a Alvo. Mas ao lembrar-se do motivo do choro, Anna afastou-se de Alvo. O garoto a olhou sem entender.

- O que eu fiz agora? – Perguntou Alvo nervoso. Anna mordeu o lábio inferior com força e com raiva acabou colocando a mão dentro do casaco. Alvo ouviu o barulho de algo arrebentando e em seguida viu a corrente que dera para Anna ao pedi-la em namoro, nas mãos da garota.

- O que é isso, Anna? – Perguntou Alvo temeroso. Anna não respondeu, apenas tacou a corrente em frente a Alvo.

- Por que você não me contou que ficou com Rose no terceiro ano? – Perguntou com raiva. Alvo parecia ter sido nocauteado.

- Como... como? Como você sabe disso? Ela te contou? – Perguntou sem entender nada.

- Eu descobri. – Disse simplesmente. – Eu não acredito que você não me contou isso!

- Porque não é relevante! – Disse Alvo tremendo.

- É CLARO QUE É! VOCÊ FICOU COM MINHA MELHOR AMIGA! – Disse Anna com mágoa. – Como isso não é relevante?

- É passado! Foi... foi sem querer. – Tentou se explicar Alvo. – Se eu puder explicar o que aconteceu...

Anna riu com sarcasmo.

- Ah é! Porque sempre tem uma explicação!

- PELO MENOS NOS OUÇA! – Implorou Alvo. Anna olhou por um tempo para o ex-namorado, mas balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Eu pensei que pudesse confiar em você, que não tivéssemos segredos. Parece que eu me enganei.

- Você está fazendo tempestade em copo d'água! Anna, foi no terceiro ano! Pelo amor de Merlin!

- Pelo visto você não sabe o significado de lealdade. – Disse Anna com tristeza. Alvo ficou calado esperando o pior. – Alvo... acabou. Sério, eu realmente não quero mais.

- Você não me ama mais? – Perguntou o garoto simplesmente. Anna desviou o olhar.

- Não. Acho que... depois disso, eu nem sei mais quem eu realmente devo amar.

- Você deveria confiar em mim – pediu Alvo suplicante. Anna afastou-se do garoto.

- Já confiei demais. – A garota deu as costas a Alvo o deixando apenas com a corrente a sua frente, caída no chão.

Alvo ficou um tempo olhando para o corredor, abaixando-se pegou a corrente e caminhou para o lado oposto.

**X-X**

- Oh Merlin! – Rose sentou-se na beirada da cama tentando se recuperar. – Isso não pode estar acontecendo!

- Calma! Erh... eu acho que... erh... ah cacete! Eu não acho mais nada – disse Patrícia exasperada sentando-se ao lado da amiga. Rose tapou o rosto com as mãos deixando as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto.

- Ele vai me matar quando ficar sabendo! Do jeito que ele é ciumento... ele vai me matar! – Disse desesperada tentando controlar o choro. – Lembra no ano passado quando ele pensava que eu tinha algo com o James? Imagina quando ele souber que eu fiquei com o Al! Aaaahhh. – Rose sentiu mais lágrimas vindas à tona aos seus olhos. – Eu estraguei completamente o namoro dos meus dois melhores amigos e agora é o meu que vai para o espaço!

- Rose... – Patrícia passou a mão nas costas da amiga tentando pensar em algo para falar, mas aquela situação também havia pegado-a de surpresa. – Rose?

- Q-q-qu-que foi? – gaguejou Rose fungando. Patrícia abraçou a amiga.

- Rose, é melhor você começar a se explicar. – Pediu Patrícia com gentileza. – Por que não começa me contando o que aconteceu e depois você pensa em como contará ao Scorpius?

Rose mordeu o lábio com força tentando parar de chorar. Quando sentiu que estava pronta para revelar o que acontecera a alguém, ajeitou-se na cama e olhou para a amiga.

- Por favor, não me julgue.

**X-X**

Ela sabia que aquilo era infantil, e como sabia!

Ela sabia que estava agindo no impulso, com toda aquela raiva acumulada por não ter perguntando antes.

Ela já não sabia como ver aquela situação, talvez por isso tivesse caminhando em uma direção específica ao longo da escola.

Saiu do interior do castelo e encaminhou-se para uma árvore grande onde um grupinho se encontrava. Viu o sorriso no rosto de algumas pessoas do grupo ao verem quem se aproximava.

- Ora, ora, Zabine, o que faz aqui? – Perguntou uma voz com um tom falso de gentileza. Anna olhou para o alto respirando fundo.

- Você tinha razão – disse Anna com raiva na voz. – Eu posso encontrar amigos melhores.

Lana Miller sorriu triunfante enquanto oferecia a mão para a garota.

- Até que enfim.

**X-X**

- O que foi que aconteceu? – Perguntou Daniel assim que viu Alvo entrar com uma expressão totalmente arrasada. O garoto parecia ter levado uma surra feia.

- Aconteceu o que todos já sabiam que ia acontecer em breve – disse jogando-se no sofá. Daniel olhou de esguelha para Scorpius. O loiro apenas deu de ombros e tentou tirar o corpo de Alvo de cima de si. Alvo deitara no sofá sem ligar para o fato de Scorpius estar sentado no mesmo.

- Al... você está se referindo a Anna, certo? – Perguntou Daniel meio incerto. – Hm... cara, sinto muito.

- Aff... – Alvo apenas deu um soco no sofá. Daniel suspirou cansado e Scorpius olhou preocupado para os dois amigos.

- Por que você não nos conta o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Scorpius dando um tapinha no ombro do amigo. Alvo o olhou avaliativo.

- Scorp, eu preferia que a Rose estivesse aqui.

- Como assim? Por um acaso não era a Anna sua namorada? – Perguntou Scorpius sem entender. – Isso vai ser horrível para o grupo e...

Antes que pudesse terminar de falar, os três garotos viram Rose e Patrícia caminhando na direção deles.

Scorpius analisou a namorada que possuía olheiras enormes como se tivesse chorado muito, e seu andar revelava a postura de uma pessoa arrasada. Patrícia vinha mais atrás tentando amparar a amiga.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – Perguntou Scorpius preocupado tentando puxar Rose para um abraço, porém a garota afastou-se rapidamente. – O que...?

- Scorp, precisamos conversar – disse Rose olhando de Alvo para Scorpius. O loiro olhou para o amigo sem entender, mas esse apenas suspirou pesadamente.

- Ok, mais um namoro que vai terminar – murmurou Alvo para si.

- Por que não vamos para outro lugar? – Pediu Rose caminhando até a porta das masmorras. Alvo e Scorpius a seguiram, porém Paaty segurou Daniel pelo braço o obrigando a ficar exatamente onde estava.

- O que? – Perguntou Daniel curioso. Patrícia olhou para onde os amigos haviam desaparecido, com receio.

- Acho melhor deixá-los a sós.

- Caramba, será que eu sempre serei o último a saber de tudo? Eu sou o que? O corno da história?

- Amor... não pegue tão pesado, nem sempre você é o último a saber das coisas – brincou Patrícia apertando a bochecha do namorado. Daniel encarou-a sem entender.

- Como assim **nem sempre**? – Perguntou espantado fazendo Paaty dar gostosas gargalhadas.

**X-X**

- Merlin, é agora que eu sou morto e comido vivo pelos meus melhores amigos – disse Scorpius assim que viu Rose fechar a porta da sala de aula na qual ele, Alvo e a namorada haviam entrado.

- Ui amor, não fala assim – disse Alvo bagunçando o cabelo. – "Comido vivo"? Que coisa mais sexy e gamante. – O moreno brincou com Scorpius, mas seu tom de voz melancólico não conseguiu tornar aquilo engraçado.

- O que foi? Dá pra vocês me contarem logo antes que eu tenha que ameaçá-los de morte? Primeiro Alvo vem com a história de ter terminado com a Anna, e sem motivo bom aparentemente. Depois a Rose vem dizendo que precisamos conversar e o Alvo vem junto. Só falta dizer que pretendem fugir juntos para casarem e vão deixar eu e a Anna para trás. Que romântico – brincou Scorpius tentando não demonstrar o nervosismo. Alvo suspirou sentando-se em uma carteira.

- Scorpius, vou ser sincero com você cara. – Disse bagunçando o cabelo. Aquela mania vinha a tona quando estava nervoso. – Eu e Rose escondemos algo de vocês.

- Como? Quando? – Perguntou Scorpius olhando de Rose para Alvo. Rose estava encostada na parede, ao lado de Alvo. Scorpius reparou que a namorada tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu sinto muito – sussurrou a garota tentando completar a frase, mas fracassou quando viu que a voz não saía. Se Anna havia reagido daquela forma, como Scorpius reagiria?

- Scorpius, no terceiro ano... bem, aconteceu algo inimaginável e bem... erh... – Alvo tentava falar, porém estava parecendo-lhe uma missão completamente impossível.

- Eu e o Alvo ficamos! – Exclamou Rose assustando tanto Scorpius como Alvo. Os dois encararam a garota sem acreditar. – Pronto, coloquei para fora. – Rose parecia mais confiante e não chorava mais. Nos minutos em que Alvo tentara falar, a garota vira o quão ridículo estava sendo aquela situação.

Como Scorpius e Alvo permaneceram calados, Rose resolveu continuar:

- Falando sério, Scorp, eu sei que você tem todo o direito de ficar magoado, nós mentimos para você e não devíamos ter feito aquilo. Mas, foi no terceiro ano! Eu estava chateada e passeava pelo castelo, sozinha, o Al acabou me encontrando e bem... nós... erh... ah! Você sabe...

"_Terceiro ano..._

_- Sinceramente Rose, se acalma – pediu Alvo abraçando a prima ao vê-la passar em um corredor, sozinha._

_- Eu não vou me acalmar – disse Rose chorosa enquanto soluçava no ombro de Alvo. – Ele é tão... tão... tão... argggghhh! _

_- "Ele"? Então você está chorando por causa de garoto? – Perguntou Alvo afastando-se um pouco de Rose e colocando a mão em seu rosto. – Quem foi o babaca que te fez chorar?_

_- Não foi ninguém, Al. Não estamos juntos – disse Rose sorrindo devido a preocupação do primo. _

_- Então ele é um idiota – Alvo parecia certo daquilo. Rose mordeu o lábio inferior e deu de ombros._

_- Se você diz... eu apenas... estou chateada – disse a garota sentindo as lágrimas virem de novo. – Eu..._

_- O que houve? – Perguntou Alvo passando as mãos, gentilmente, nos cabelos da ruiva._

_- Eu o vi beijando uma loira vadia qualquer – rugiu Rose. _

_- O cara te troca por uma loira vadia qualquer, e você ainda chora por ele? – Perguntou Alvo incrédulo. – Manda ele pastar, Rose! Você não pode se dá ao luxo de chorar por qualquer um. Você é inteligente, bonita, sexy – Rose fungou ao rir -, amiga, legal, olha eu posso continuar falando um bando de elogios, mas aí... não vou acabar nunca._

_- Aaahh, Alvo, eu te amo – Rose abraçou o primo com mais vontade ainda. Alvo sorriu de lado afagando os cabelos da garota. – Eu nunca vou achar um garoto tão legal e amigo quanto você que seja bom o suficiente para mim._

_- Eu sei... – brincou Alvo. Rose riu do primo enquanto passava as mãos no rosto. – Rose, eu te amo muito, não quero ver nenhum garoto te fazer chorar novamente, entendeu?_

_- Sim senhor – disse Rose ainda abraçada com Alvo. – Alvo, obrigada. Mas infelizmente acho que ficarei para titia._

_Alvo bufou contrariado e Rose franziu o cenho._

_- Você acha que nenhum garoto quer pegar uma das sonserinas mais gostosas do terceiro ano?_

_Rose sentiu um calor subir pelo seu corpo ao ouvir o elogio._

_- Gostosa? Eu?_

_- Não! Minha mãe. É óbvio Rose! – Disse Alvo sorrindo. – Quem não vai te querer? Coloque nessa sua cabecinha que você é uma das melhores daqui de Hogwarts._

_- Isso é visão de primo._

_- Isso é visão de homem. E de um homem muito macho por assim dizer._

_- Al... erh... obrigada pelo elogio – disse Rose começando a sentir-se ligeiramente encabulada com os braços do rapaz lhe apertando. Ela sentia o movimento calmo da respiração de Alvo a partir de seu peito colado ao seu corpo._

_- Disponha, princesa. – Alvo piscou fazendo Rose morder o lábio inferior. Era impressão dela ou eles estavam perto demais? Caramba, ela sabia que ele era um dos garotos mais desejados de Hogwarts, mas não tinha ideia de que ele podia causar aquela sensação até mesmo na própria prima. Sensação? Que sensação? Rose assustou-se ao ver que agora estava a poucos centímetros do rosto do garoto. Alvo encarava a prima, intrigado, com a situação._

_- Erh... Rose? – Murmurou Alvo piscando atônito. Rose balançou ligeiramente a cabeça tentando afastar qualquer pensamento que pudesse vir a sua cabeça naquele momento._

_- Descul... – Tentou falar a garota, porém parecia surpresa demais. – Al... eu..._

_Esqueceu-se completamente do que pretendia falar ao sentir os lábios de Alvo sobre os seus. Seus braços involuntariamente passaram para o pescoço do garoto enquanto os de Alvo passavam para sua cintura. Agora ela entendia perfeitamente o porque de tantas garotas ficarem afim de seu primo. Alvo poderia ser a criança mais imatura do mundo, mas tinha uma pegada que todas as garotas sonham. Sua língua explorava cada canto da boca de Rose, de vez em quando sentia Alvo mordiscar seus lábios e... _

_Rose abriu os olhos ao ouvir passos apressados no corredor. Afastou-se de Alvo empurrando-o bruscamente. Alvo tinha a expressão aturdida como se não soubesse onde estava ou o que acabara de acontecer._

_- Al... – começou Rose passando as mãos no cabelo. – Caramba... erh... merda. – Disse a garota colocando a mão na boca._

_- Rose, eu sinto muito – desculpou-se Alvo. – Eu não sei o que deu em mim, foi sem querer,eu juro. Não conta isso para ninguém e..._

_- NÃO! Nunca! – Exclamou Rose assustando Alvo. – Quero dizer... acho melhor mantermos em segredo._

_- Exato – concordou Alvo. _

_Rose passava a mão no cabelo, nervosa. _

_- Mas está vendo... eu tinha razão. – Disse Alvo vitorioso passando o braço pelos ombros da prima. _

_- Hein? – Perguntou Rose sem entender._

_- Quem não iria querer ficar com você? Beija excelentemente bem – brincou Alvo. Rose corou e bateu no peito de Alvo._

_- Retardado."_

-... e foi isso – disse Rose derrotada enquanto olhava para o chão. – Sinto muito se não lhe contamos antes.

Alvo olhava de Rose para Scorpius. Esperava que o amigo tivesse um pouco mais de compreensão, mas pelo visto achava difícil. Scorpius olhava atônito para Rose, sua boca estava aberta sem emitir nenhum som e seus olhos raramente piscavam.

- Hm... Scorpius? – Chamou Rose incerta ao ver o estado do namorado... ou seria ex?

- Então... era isso? – Perguntou Scorpius baixinho. Alvo olhou o amigo sem compreender. Será que aquilo afetaria a cabeça de Scorpius?

- Isso o que? – Perguntou Alvo passando as mãos no cabelo. Scorpius olhou de Alvo para Rose.

- PORRA! – Exclamou fazendo Rose tremer de susto. – Finalmente eu entendi tudo! Agora eu sei por que tenho uma amiga emo.

Rose e Alvo se entreolharam com medo de Scorpius estar ficando maluco. O garoto parecia... aliviado?

- Scorp? – Perguntou Rose um pouco mais calma. – Você não está chateado?

- Com o que? – Perguntou Scorpius sem entender. – Com o fato de meu melhor amigo ser um aproveitador de ruivas indefesas? – O garoto riu. – Nem um pouco.

- COMO? – Rose e Alvo sentiram um sorriso em seus rostos. Scorpius revirou os olhos, parecendo cansado.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, vocês dois ainda estavam na fralda quando ficaram. Alvo nem sabia fazer metade do que ele diz saber agora. – Brincou Scorpius. – Meu amigo, você se aproveitou da minha namorada indefesa quando ela estava triste por algum babaca não estar gostando dela.

- Na verdade... o babaca era você. – Disse Rose corando até o último fio de cabelo. Alvo e Scorpius olharam para Rose com as bocas abertas de susto. – Você tinha ficado com uma imbecil da Corvinal, acho que na época era a Lou.

- Aaaahhhh – disseram Alvo e Scorpius juntos. Alvo olhou sorridente para o amigo.

- Se fudeu. Mereceu! Bem feito – disse Alvo parecendo recuperar um pouco do bom humor.

- Eu te amo – disse Rose correndo até o namorado e o abraçando. – Nossa, você não tem ideia de como eu fiquei com medo de que você pudesse ter a mesma reação que a A...

Rose olhou solidária para Alvo, que apenas deu de ombros. Scorpius foi até o amigo e deu um tapinha em seu ombro.

- Sinto muito, cara. Infelizmente mulher é bem mais sentimental – Alvo concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Estou começando a me conformar – disse o garoto bagunçando os cabelos. – Se ela realmente gostasse de mim não teria tido essa reação.

- Ah, Al, ela gosta de você – disse Rose chorosa. – Não fala isso.

- Rose, o Scorp gosta de você, a Anna teve um ataque de pelancas sem nem ao menos querer escutar a gente. Acho que a confiança dela não é tão grande quanto ela afirmava – disse Alvo cansado. – Mas também, depois dessa, ela que arranje alguém que considere melhor. Alvo Severus Potter entrou na lista de solteiros de Hogwarts.

**X-X**

- Você já soube? – Perguntou Roxanne para Dominique enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor, após uma aula extremamente cansativa de Feitiços.

- Soube do que, ruiva? – Dominique olhou curiosa para a prima. Roxanne suspirou tristemente.

- Al e Anna terminaram – disse a garota. Dominique arregalou os olhos parando no meio do corredor.

- WOW! – Exclamou a garota balançando a cabeça. – WOW!

- É, eu tive mais ou menos a mesma reação. – Disse Roxanne tentando puxar Dominique pelo braço.

- É o fim do mundo! Tragam todos os garotos mais gostosos para que Dominique Weasley possa aproveitar suas últimas horas de vida! – Disse Dominique em voz alta. Roxanne riu.

- Tragam alguns para Roxanne também! – Pediu Roxanne.

- Presente – anunciou uma voz masculina atrás das garotas. Roxanne sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha. "Merda" pensou garota enquanto via Dominique virar-se para o recém chegado.

- Ora, ora, ora, se não é o playboy – disse Dominique sorridente. Jason deu um sorriso de lado.

- Ora, ora, se não são a Barbie e a Moranguinha – brincou Jason olhando de uma para a outra. Roxanne sentiu sua pele em chamas ao ouvir o apelido que ganhara do garoto, mas apenas o encarou sorrindo.

- Olá urubu – cumprimentou a garota. Dominique e Jason a encararam sem entender.

- Urubu? – Repetiu Jason. – Era para fazer sentido?

- Sim. Urubu: vive sobrevoando atrás dos outros, atrás de comida. – Explicou Roxanne. – Exatamente o que você está fazendo conosco.

Dominique olhou espantada para Roxanne e Jason observou-a intrigado.

- Interessante – disse o garoto por fim. Roxanne concordou com a cabeça.

- Não é? Cadeia alimentar meu caro. – Respondeu a garota e em seguida olhou para Dominique. – Vamos embora? – A garota poderia estar passando confiança, mas na verdade tremia por dentro de expectativa e medo.

- Agora? Mas eu acabei de chegar – disse Jason aproximando-se das duas. Dominique lançou um sorriso malicioso para Roxanne.

- Eu realmente tenho que ir – Dominique afastou-se dos dois, deixando Roxanne, com os olhos arregalados, para trás. – Mas aproveite o tempo com a Moranguinha.

- Hein? – Perguntou Roxanne, em vão. Dominique já havia desaparecido deixando-a à sós com o dito urubu.

- Olá, você gostaria de ser meu jantar? – Perguntou Jason sorrindo maroto. – Me chamo urubu.

- Patético – disse Roxanne cruzando os braços. – Realmente, patético.

- Pode até ser, mas você não negou meu pedido – disse Jason aproximando-se de Roxanne. A garota sentiu as bochechas pegando fogo e deu alguns passos para trás. Jason sorriu de lado. – Com medo?

- De você? Não. – Roxanne parou de chegar para trás. Não ia dar o gostinho à Jason de perceber o quão ela estava nervosa.

- Ah... pensei que estivesse.

- Pensou errado, camarada. Mas sinceramente, eu tenho mais o que fazer do que perder meu tempo com você. Adeus. – Disse Roxanne virando-se e caminhando para longe de Jason, porém sentiu o garoto a pegar pelo braço enquanto a trazia para si mesmo.

- Por que a pressa? – Perguntou Jason murmurando no ouvido da garota, com aquela voz rouca. – Eu posso ser um urubu, mas aprecio muito uma boa fruta.

**X-X**

**N/a: Wow, estou começando a achar que o pessoal cansou da Fic. Ninguém mais comenta. **

**Vocês podem falar a verdade, a Fic está chata? Querem que eu mude algo? Porque eu estou ficando preocupada com a falta de comentários :(**

**Quero dar boas vindas aos leitores novos e pedir pro pessoal do potterish que veio ler aqui, para deixar alguns coments pra mim :)**

**Queria também avisar que a Fic agora tem Blog, e pro pessoal dar uma passada lá, participar e comentar. O link é: ****.com/**

**Bem, espero que o pessoal volte a comentar, porque eu não sei mais o que vocês estão achando da Fic e fica difícil continuar. *o* Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo **

**Mil beijos,**

**Cecília ;*********

**Ps: Me desculpem pelos erros, tenho feito correndo os capítulos.**


	9. Cap8 Pequenos problemas

Capítulo 8

Pequenos problemas

**x-x**

"_- Pensou errado, camarada. Mas sinceramente, eu tenho mais o que fazer do que perder meu tempo com você. Adeus. – Disse Roxanne virando-se e caminhando para longe de Jason, porém sentiu o garoto a pegar pelo braço enquanto a trazia para si mesmo. _

_- Por que a pressa? – Perguntou Jason murmurando no ouvido da garota, com aquela voz rouca. – Eu posso ser um urubu, mas aprecio muito uma boa fruta."_

**x-x**

- Merlin! Que cantada tosca! – Exclamou Roxanne tentando tirar o braço das mãos de Jason. – Caramba! Depois dessa é adeus na certa.

- Não gostou da cantada? Por quê? Estava esperando uma melhor? – Perguntou Jason passando a mão levemente sobre o braço de Roxanne. Seus dedos frios causavam sensação de desconforto na garota.

- Não. Estava esperando apenas uma frase idiota vinda de uma pessoa igualmente idiota. Não posso dizer que esperava coisa melhor.

- Aahhh, essa conversa já me cansou! Será que nós não podemos partir para algo mais interessante? – Perguntou Jason bocejando. – Não foi à toa que eu te procurei, depois daquela entrada triunfal no Salão.

Roxanne sentiu o corpo pegar fogo ao ouvir a frase de Jason. Não esperava aquilo, principalmente dele. Ele acabara de afirmar que lhe procurara pela escola? Ele acabara de dizer que queria ficar com ela?

- Ora... eu... – a presença de Jason ficava cada vez melhor. Sentia uma das mãos do garoto em seus cabelos, enquanto a outra ainda acariciava seu braço. Por reflexo sua mão parou em cima da mão de Jason, que sorriu vitorioso por conseguir acalmar um pouco a fera.

- Vai dizer que você não estava esperando me encontrar? – Perguntou-lhe aproximando-se. Por ser um pouco mais baixa que o garoto, Roxanne viu seus ombros tapando-lhe a visão. Não acreditava que estava prestes a ficar com o garoto que jurou odiar por toda a eternidade, principalmente por ser metido, arrogante, mulherengo e imbecil como ele.

- Eu não esperava te encontrar! Muito pelo contrário, pretendia fugir de você. Sua presença não é bem vinda, então por que você não se retira e... – parou de falar ao sentir as mãos de Jason segurar-lhe pelo rosto e os lábios do garoto irem de encontro ao seu. Por instinto tentou afastar-se, mas o moreno parecia muito convidativo. Acabou puxando-lhe pela nuca enquanto Jason descia com as mãos de seu rosto até seus ombros, depois para suas costas, passando pela cintura e...

- Epa! Pode tirando a mão daí! – Exclamou Roxanne afastando-se, abruptamente, de Jason. O garoto olhou-a, perplexo.

- Como assim? – Perguntou confuso olhando da boca de Roxanne para seus olhos.

- Você colocou a mão na minha bunda!

- E...? – Jason tentava entender o que estava se passando. Roxanne sentiu a raiva apoderar-se de si. Não tinha que aturar aquilo.

- Ora! E que eu não deixo ninguém ir passando as mãos na minha bunda só porque roubou um beijo meu e...

- Como é que é? Roubei um beijo seu? Dizendo assim até parece que você não queria!

- EU NÃO QUERIA! – Gritou Roxanne,vermelha. – Foi você quem me beijou, e eu tentei me separar de você...

- Mas estava muito bom pra você conseguir, certo?

- Ora! Imbecil! Para a sua informação, você nem foi o melhor garoto com quem eu fiquei.

- Há! Essa eu duvido – disse Jason bagunçando o cabelo. Roxanne irritou-se mais ainda com a confiança do garoto. Suas mãos fecharam-se enquanto ela se afastava de Jason.

- Nunca mais se atreva a fazer isso, entendeu? NUNCA MAIS! Não sou garota para você ficar alisando e depois descartar que nem todas as outras. – A garota saiu pisando o pé com força.

Jason estreitou os olhos observando Roxanne desaparecer no corredor.

- Merlin! É completamente problemática – disse, indignado, com a saída repentina da garota. Estava extremamente irritado pelo fato de alguém ter negado ficar com ele. Sinceramente? Quais eram as chances daquilo acontecer com alguém como ele? Nenhuma. Ele estava plenamente ciente de que todas as garotas fariam de tudo para ficar com ele. Todas menos uma loira é claro... e pelo visto uma ruiva... Quem ela pensava que era para lhe dar um fora e dizer para ele nunca mais fazer aquilo?

- Quer saber? Nem sei por que fiz isso, e pode escrevendo, Roxanne Weasley, que eu **nunca** mais fico com você. Pode se contentar. – Disse saindo pelo lado oposto do corredor. Um sorriso de lado apareceu em seus lábios. – Só ficarei com você novamente quando implorar por um beijo meu.

**x-x**

- Eita! Um furacão – disse Dominique ao ver Roxanne entrar no quarto, vermelha e ofegante. – Você quase arrancou a porta. – Comentou Dominique rodando a varinha na mão. – E aí? Deu uns pegas no playboy?

- ELE TOCOU NA MINHA BUNDA! – Gritou Roxanne vermelha de raiva. Dominique ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- U-a-u. – Ironizou a garota bocejando. – Ele realmente gosta de mulheres.

- DOMINIQUE! Ele colocou a mão na minha bunda – disse Roxanne desesperada pensando que a prima não ouvira direito.

- Eu ouvi da primeira vez, amor. Sou bela e com um ouvido aguçado.

- Domi, me diz, o que você faria se um garoto colocasse a mão na sua bunda?

- No caso do Miller? Ora, colocava a minha na dele.

- DOMI! – Roxanne corou de vergonha e bufou contrariada. – Acho que eu não vou conseguir.

- Aaaaaiiiiiin, não fala Assim, amoré mio. Você vai conseguir, você é foda e gostosa. E super importante.

- Sou? – Perguntou Roxanne sem entender.

- Aham. Hoje mesmo fomos intimadas a ir a tal reunião da Rose, certo?

- Ah é...

- Pois é, e já estamos atrasadas, por isso levanta essa bunda grande da cama e vamos ao trabalho! Temos muitas mãos querendo nos apalpar! Não podemos ficar paradas.

- Dominique!

- O que? – Perguntou Dominique puxando Roxanne pelo braço. – Vai dizer que não gostou do beijo do sonserino?

Roxanne preferiu não comentar... ela apenas dissera que não gostara da mão tarada.

**x-x**

A noite parecia longe de chegar. As aulas que dera haviam cansado-lhe... dar aula para alunos do primeiro ano não era uma tarefa muito fácil, principalmente para um novato como ele. Era de sua natureza ser brincalhão com os alunos, e logo ficara conhecido por suas piadas - algumas bem sem graça.

Bateu na porta de casa, pois acabara errando o lugar aonde aparatar - não era sua culpa estar tão cansado que não conseguira focalizar sua sala de estar. Pensar no jardim era bem mais fácil.

Ouviu passos apressados e, em seguida, a porta foi escancarada por uma loira ofegante e ansiosa.

- TED! - Berrou Victoire puxando o marido pela gola da camisa e o abraçando. - Senti tanta sua falta!

Ted Lupin sorriu, reconfortado pelo afeto da esposa - era tão bom poder chamá-la de esposa.

- Eu não acredito que, finalmente, estou em casa - disse Ted sendo arrastado por Vick até a sala de jantar. - Você fez **todo **o jantar?

O tom receoso de Ted fez Victoire olhá-lo irritada.

- Para a sua informação, enquanto você trabalhava em Hogwarts contando suas piadinhas, eu tentava aprender a cozinhar para sobrevivermos sem termos que comer a comida que minha mãe traz.

- Exato! "Tentava aprender", você "tentava". Não é melhor tentar várias vezes antes de experimentarmos sua fabulosa comida? - Ted sorriu ingenuamente.

- TED LUPIN!

- Desculpaaaaaa! Que tal jantarmos? - Perguntou Ted, galante. Era melhor não brigar com Victoire, o sangue de ruiva corria nas veias dela. Vick revirou os olhos, mas sentou-se à mesa, sendo acompanhada por Ted.

A casa em que moravam não era grande. A simplicidade dos tons azul claro e branco davam um ar de tranquilidade. Os móveis eram antigos e de madeira escura. Os milhões de retratos, da família, se destacavam nas paredes e em cima da lareira. A casa ficava um pouco longe do centro de Londres, em um simples vilarejo. A escolha fora feita pelo próprio casal, mas com uma grande ajuda de Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina, Jorge, Angelina, Carlinhos, Alvo, Rose, Gui, Fleur e... a lista continuava. Não havia como esperar que a família Weasley (mais os agregados) não se metessem nos assuntos dos casamentos dos parentes.

- Harry passou por aqui, hoje – disse Vick com um olhar alarmado. Ted suspirou cansado enquanto fava a primeira garfada no macarrão feito pela esposa.

- O que ele queria? – Perguntou Ted mastigando, lentamente. – MERLIN! – Berrou, pegando o guardanapo e abanando a boca.

- O que houve? – Vick olhou, aflita, para o próprio prato.

- ÁGUA! – Implorou Ted. Vick correu até a cozinha, voltando com um jarro de suco de abóbora e um copo. Ted pegou a jarra das mãos da mulher e, sem nem pestanejar, tomou o líquido em apenas alguns goles. Vick olhava toda a cena, atentamente.

- O que é isso? – Ted apontou para o prato a sua frente, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e lacrimejantes.

- Macarrão – disse Vick, chorosa.

- Com o que?

- Ué... cebola, salsinha, orégano, manteiga, azeite, pimenta...

- PIMENTA! – Exclamou Ted, encolhendo-se. Vick olhou-o sem entender.

- Sim, pimenta. Aquela coisa picante e...

- MUITO picante! Vick, amor da minha vida, quanto de pimenta você pôs aí? Uma concha de feijão?

- Aí Ted, como você é cruel. Foram apenas três colheres de sopa.

- TRÊS COLHERES DE SOPA? Você pretende o que? Ficar viúva mais cedo?

Os olhos de Vick encheram-se de lágrimas e a mulher sentou-se, derrotada, olhando o próprio prato intocado.

- Desculpa amor – disse Ted, arrependido. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da esposa e a abraçou.

- Sou um fracasso – Vick soluçou escondendo o rosto.

- Fracasso? Que fracasso? Quem foi que decorou toda a casa?

- A Gina.

- Quem foi que escolheu a casa?

- O papai.

- Quem foi que cuidou do jardim?

- A Hermione e a mamãe.

- Putz... ah! Quem é que dá carinho, amor, amizade e é legal ao Ted aqui?

- O Draco – Vick falou, séria. Ted arregalou os olhos, assustado, enquanto Vick ria.

- Sou eu – afirmou a loira.

- E é você que dá o melhor de si tentando cozinhar – disse Ted, carinhosamente. – Você é a melhor mulher do mundo.

Vick sorriu, um pouco melhor, e se levantou.

- Vou esquentar uma torta salgada que minha mãe deixou aqui em casa.

- Graças a Merlin – sussurrou Ted, seguindo Victoire até a cozinha.

**x-x**

- Ok, eu já sei o que irei te dar no Natal – disse Ted sorridente. Ele e Vick estavam sentados no sofá comendo um pote de sorvete.

- O que vai ser? – Perguntou Vick derramando uma grande quantidade de calda de chocolate no sorvete.

- Um livro de culinária – Ted tirou o pote da calda da mão de Vick. – Amor, acho que você vai passar um "pouco" mal se comer mais.

- Ah, não se preocupe! Só metade vai para mim – Vick deu de ombros. Em seguida, ao perceber o que falara, tapou a boca com as mãos. Ted franziu o cenho?

- Como assim só metade irá para você? – Ted passou as mãos nos cabelos loiros de Vick. – Pretende voltar a nadar?

A expressão de Vick não poderia ter sido de maior alegria. Seu marido com toda a certeza havia sido criado pelo Harry.

- Amor, eu estou morrendo de sono, que tal irmos dormir? Amanhã você tem que dar aula.

- Sim, senhora – concordou Ted e fez os potes sumirem com um floreio da varinha. – Hora de te levar para a cama.

Victoire riu com gosto ao sentir-se sendo erguida por Ted. No meio do caminho ao quarto, já havia se esquecido do sono.

**x-x**

Ted acordou com um barulho de correria. Ergueu-se espantado, olhando para os lados. A varinha estava firme em suas mãos.

- Vick? – Chamou, receoso. Ouviu um lamento vindo do banheiro. Levantou-se, bocejando. Catou as roupas que estavam jogadas ao chão; a única roupa que vestia era uma cueca branca.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Ted ao entrar no banheiro. Victoire estava olhando-se no espelho. – Achou alguma espinha?

A loira o fuzilou com os olhos. A camisola azul que usava parecia-lhe um pouco mais justa. Ted abraçou-a por trás, beijando-lhe na nuca.

- Estou enjoada – reclamou Vick, rabujenta.

- Esse barulho que eu ouvi foi você vomitando?

- Sim – Vick pegou a escova de dentes. Ted a observava, desconfiado. A mulher não parecia notar a presença do marido, ou tentava ignorar.

- Já sei o que está acontecendo por aqui – disse Ted, triunfante. A escova de dentes caiu da mão de Vick, deixando espuma pela pia.

- Sabe?

- Sim. – Ted balançou negativamente a cabeça. – Vick, eu já te falei. Não precisa ficar magra para que eu goste de você. Eu te amo, gordinha ou magrinha. Não quero uma mulher com bulimia.

- Está me chamando de gorda, Ted Lupin?

- Não! Nunca! Você apenas deu uma engordadinha...

Vick soltou um palavrão enquanto saía do banheiro e corria pela casa até a cozinha. Ted ao invés de seguir a mulher, resolveu limpar a pia e escovar os dentes. Será que Vick ficaria bem nesses "alguns" minutos?

- Querida, acho melhor você pegar leve – pediu Ted ao ver as cinco panquecas no prato de Vick. A mulher entornava calda de chocolate e chantilly.

- Saí daqui, Lupin – mandou Victoire, ressentida.

- Vick, você está na TPM?

- SAÍ DAQUI! – Urrou tacando o pote de chocolate na direção de Ted, que desviou-se por pouco.

- Vick, você está possuída?

- Você é um insensível – choramingou Vick. – Um péssimo marido. Um tosco que é incapaz de reparar na mulher com devida atenção...

- Vick, que tal consultarmos um psicólogo?

- Ainda quer me mandar para um manicômio!

Ted olhou, incrédulo, na direção de Vick, em seguida encarou o pote de calda que sujava a parede branquinha e o chão. Primeiro ele a "chamara" de gorda, depois de louca, só faltava...

- EU PAREÇO UMA ABÓBORA GIGANTE! – Gritou Vick chorando copiosamente. Ted abrira a boca umas dez vezes sem saber o que falar. Seus olhos se arregalaram depois de um tempo.

- Vick, você está grávida?

- PORRA! Você só se tocou quando eu falei que pareço uma abóbora gigante?

Ted desejou que o pote tivesse acertado-lhe fazendo-o desmaiar. A sensação seria melhor do que a que estava tendo. Quase caiu no chão devido ao susto, e sentiu seus membros perdendo os sentidos. Suas mãos tremiam, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia que não tinha mãos. Teria ele, devido ao susto, morrido e virado um fantasma?

- Vick, me belisca – implorou Ted, alarmado.

- Hein? – O choro de Vick cessou e agora ela encarava Ted sem entender.

- Eu acho que morri.

- Você não morreu – garantiu Vick com um olhar assassino -, mas vai morrer se continuar a me encarar com essa cara de debilóide. Agora vai ter que lidar com o resultado dos seus atos!

- Meus atos? Que atos?

- Ora! Foi você quem me engravidou. Você e seu maldito esperma!

- Vick, vamos conversar como adultos, por favor?

- Você consegue?

- Estou ficando completamente zonzo e confuso.

- Estou grávida, o que tem de confuso nisso? Barriga, bebê, vômitos, noites em claro...

- Quantos meses?

- Dois – disse Vick fazendo biquinho. – Só descobri semana passada. Nem fui ao hospital.

- Você ainda não foi ao hospital? Vick, sua irresponsável! – Exclamou Ted um pouco alterado. – Meus filhos merecem...

Victoire encarou Ted por algum tempo, esperando-o terminar de falar, porém ele parecia em estado vegetativo.

- Ted? Lupin? Ei! Alguém aí dentro? – Perguntou Vick mordendo um pedaço de sua panqueca. – Ted, Terra! Terra, Ted! MARTE, TED! Bip, bip...

- Eu vou ser pai – murmurou Ted com os olhos brilhando.

- Não! O pai é o padeiro – Vick revirou os olhos, e Ted estancou no lugar.

- COMO ASSIM O PAI É O PADEIRO? – Berrou Ted, nervoso. Vick riu, divertida.

- Ted, foi uma piada.

- Não achei a menor graça – disse, contrariado.

- Eu achei. – Vick mandou um beijo ao marido. O sorriso reapareceu no rosto de Ted.

- Vamos ser pais – disse o homem correndo até Vick e a abraçando. A futura mãe suspirou, relaxada.

- Fiquei com medo de você não gostar.

- Como assim? Você está maluca? Vick, isso é tudo que eu queria desde que casamos... bem, fora você.

- Bobão – Vick beijou Ted com carinho. – Acha que a família vai gostar?

- Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza. Vou escrever para o tio Harry agora mesmo. – Ted depositou um beijo na testa de Victoire, beijando em seguida tua barriga.

- Não esqueça de avisar para minha mãe e meu pai – pediu Vick vendo Ted sair da cozinha.

- Okk.

- AH! – Berrou fazendo Ted voltar, assustado. – Manda uma carta ao padeiro o felicitando.

Ted murmurou palavras, que Victoire preferia não entender, enquanto ela ria do ciúmes do marido e futuro pai.

**x-x**

- Wow! – Exclamou Scorpius ao ver-se encarando um conjunto de pias que se abria para o lado. – Como você conseguiu fazer isso?

- Histórias do papai Rony. Tio Harry brigou pra caramba com ele quando soube das informações que ele havia contado pra gente nas historinhas pra nos fazer dormir. – disse Rose sorrindo, orgulhosa. – O que vocês acharam?

Scorpius, Alvo, Daniel e Patrícia encararam, perplexos, a antiga passagem para a Câmara Secreta.

- Merlin – exclamou Daniel visivelmente chocado. – Como você pretende sair daí de dentro?

- Eu fiz um esquema de vassouras – disse Rose apontando a varinha para a passagem e fazendo aparecerem seis vassouras. – Pena que só consegui fazer seis descerem juntas. Consegui a senha para entrar na câmara. Não é bem uma senha, é só imitar a linguagem das cobras. Lembrei do que papai falou para mim e para o Al. Quero dizer... deixou escapar.

Ninguém se atrevera a dizer nada, Rose era genial demais e elogios eram poucos.

- Que coisa mais sonserina – disse Dominique ao entrar com Roxane, Débora e Rachel, no banheiro feminino interditado. Os sonserinos as encararam.

- Desculpa a demora – falou Alexis entrando logo em seguida.

Assim que Rose começara a falar, outro grupo entrou no banheiro: Lílian, Hugo, Fred e Louis.

- Oi maninho – Dominique lançou um sorriso para Louis, que apenas revirou os olhos. O garoto estava no mesmo ano que Lílian e Hugo (quarto ano), porém era o mais distante dos primos, talvez por pertencer à Corvinal.

- O que faremos? – Perguntou Fred com os olhos brilhando. Em seguida viu a passagem e soltou um assobio. – O que é isto?

- O caminho para o inferno – ironizou Alexis, cruzando os braços. Todos prenderam o riso enquanto Fred ficava vermelho.

- Se você vier conosco aí sim será! Afinal, o que ela faz aqui? – Perguntou Fred à Rose. Rose encolheu-se diante da ria de Alexis e Fred.

- Bem... erh... – a ruiva não conseguia falar.

- O que vim fazer aqui? Não é óbvio? Vim dominar um basilisco, matar você e dominar o mundo bruxo – Alexis sorriu na direção de Gred, que parecia cada vez mais irritado. Um silêncio reinou no banheiro...

- Adorei essa garota – disse Dominique apontando para Alexis. – Sinto que vamos nos dar bem.

Alexis sorriu para Dominique e fingiu ignorar Fred, que continuava a encará-la.

- Por que não entramos? – Perguntou Daniel e todos concordaram.

Assim que desceram, Rose conjurou velas e as acendeu. O silêncio era tenso, após a passagem ter se fechado.

- Irgh! Isso daqui precisa de uma limpeza – disse Roxanne tentando tirar o osso que grudara em seu sapato.

- É assim que você vai ficar – disse Alexis para Fred. A garota apontava para o esqueleto de um rato. Fred apenas ignorou-a, porém suas orelhas estavam vermelhas.

- Que tal darmos uma geral aqui? – Perguntou Dominique radiante. – Uma limpeza básica.

- Ótima ideia – disse Alvo puxando a varinha de seu bolso.

- Demorou apenas alguns minutos para limparem o local. Depois disso, se deslocaram para mais adentro da Câmara, chegando ao lugar aonde uma grande estátua de Salazar os encarava.

- Ele era grande – brincou Alvo olhando a imagem.

- Por que não nos sentamos? – Rose conjurou várias cadeiras e todos se arrumaram em uma roda.

- Isso está parecendo aqueles programas trouxas de alcoólatras anônimos – disse Dominique achando tudo aquilo extremamente divertido.

- O que você queria conosco? – Perguntou Débora à Rose. Todos olharam para a garota. Rose corou diante de tanta atenção.

- Bom... todos aqui conhecem a história da Armada de Dumbledore?

Todos concordaram.

- Se vocês repararam, algo terrível está para acontecer lá fora. Nossos pais não querem nos contar tudo, mas sabemos, por exemplo, que a Ordem da Fênix vem se reunindo todas as semanas. Sei também que o pai do Scorpius e do Daniel foram demitidos por não aceitarem ajudar o atual ministro e que essa maldita professora não presta nem um pouco.

- É verdade o que eu vi no jornal? – Perguntou Rachel, temerosa. – Nascidos trouxas que são bruxos, realmente foram chamados no Ministério?

Daniel fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Falaram que alguns não são vistos há uma semana.

- Askaban teve algumas celas esvaziadas – declarou Alexis com firmeza. – Essa informação não foi falada, ainda...

- E com você sabe? – Perguntou Fred, curioso. Alexis revirou os olhos.

- Ouvi uma conversa entre os Miller.

- Podemos confiar nela? – Perguntou Fred à Alvo. Foi a vez de Alexis corar.

- Cala a boca, idiota. Você não sabe o que está falando.

- Ora, ora... ficou na defensiva – disse Fred rindo.

- Eu não estou na defensiva! – Contrapôs Alexis.

- Como saberemos se podemos confiar nela? – Perguntou Fred novamente. Patrícia revirou os olhos.

- O único que parece ter algum problema com isso é você – declarou a garota. – Você tem algum problema com a presença dela? Ela te pertuba?

Fred murmurou palavras inaudíveis.

- Voltando... o que você dizia, Rose? – Perguntou Patrícia. Fred e Alexis ficaram, apenas, se fuzilando com o olhar.

- Bem... então, todas essas novidades tem me deixado bem nervosa e não poder fazer nada não me agrada. Então, eu lembrei da antiga Armada e como sei que vocês também gostariam de poder ajudar... creio eu... acho que vocês querem ajudar, mas se não quiserem...

- É óbvio que queremos! – Exclamou Lílian ofendida.

- Pára de enrolar, Rose! – Disse Hugo rindo.

- Diz logo – pediu Rachel.

- O plano era criar uma nova Armada – disse Rose confiante.

- E o lugar de encontro seria... – começou Roxanne.

- Aqui – finalizou Débora, sorridente. – Excelente plano.

- Aqui? – Roxanne olhou o lugar. – Não é meio... sinistro demais não?

- Pára de ser medrosa, Rox – disse Dominique dando um tapinha no ombro da prima. – Eu amei a ideia.

- Domi, você gostaria do local mesmo que fosse um lixão, desde que você infringisse alguma norma da escola – falou Louis fazendo todos rirem.

- Qual vai ser o nome do grupo? – Perguntou Fred. Rose mordeu o lábio inferior, nervosamente.

- Eu não havia parado para pensar nisso – admitiu a ruiva em um tom de desculpa.

- Que tal... A Armada da Câmara? – Opinou Fred. Alexis bufou.

- Tosco – declarou a morena.

- O clube das bananas – falou Alvo sorridente.

- Não somos fruticultores – disse Scorpius para o amigo. – Sinto muito.

- Murchei – falou Alvo fungando.

- Green's! – Gritou Alexis radiante.

- Isto é TÃO sonserino – disse Débora negando.

- A Armada das Cobras – sugeriu Alvo pensativo. Todos se calaram entreolhando-se.

- Até que ele deu uma boa ideia – disse Scorpius admirado.

- Combinado – disse Alexis.

- Continua sonserino demais, mas realmente... tem tudo a ver com o local – concordou Rachel.

- E é a chave para a abrir a Câmara – disse Rose batendo palmas. Todos a olharam, sem entender.

- Bem, o feitiço inicial seria falar na linguagem das cobras e para isso precisaríamos de um ofidioglota, ou ficar imitando toda hora uma cobrinha. Eu reparei que esse feitiço já está bem fraco, e fazer ouro alterando o primeiro não parece uma missão impossível. Com alguns ajustes e consultas em livros acho que consigo reverter a situação.

- Oh grande Rose! Devo ajoelhar-me diante de ti, Vossa Excelência?

- Cala a boca, Al – disse Rose, vermelha.

- Parece que ela já pensou em tudo – disse Scorpius, orgulhoso.

- Quantas vezes iremos nos reunir? – Perguntou Lílian.

- Acho que uma vez por semana seria ótimo – disse Rose e todos concordaram. – Que tal nas sextas?

- Eu posso – foram ouvidas várias pessoas concordando.

- Só não podem bater com os jogos de Quadribol, nem com os treinos – lembrou Daniel. – Que já devem começar, estamos em Outubro.

- Nós vemos isso, se bater com algum treino a gente troca a data? – Sugeriu Dominique.

- O que faremos? – Perguntou Louis. – Quero dizer... nos encontros?

- Podemos começar treinando alguns feitiços, depois eu pensei em algo como treinar como fazer poções e...

- FEITIÇOS! – Repetiram todos juntos assustando Rose.

- Ok, se vocês insistem – Rose ergueu os braços, em sinal de rendimento. – Acho que hoje já está bem tarde, são dez horas da noite. Podemos nos reunir na próxima sexta. Até lá, terei conseguido mudar essa senha. A senha será: Armada das Cobras. Todos de acordo?

Após todos concordarem, Rose passou um pergaminho onde cada um anotou seu nome:

_**A Armada das Cobras**_

_**Membros:**_

_**Rose Weasley**_

_**Alvo Severus Potter**_

_**Scorpius Malfoy**_

_**Daniel Zabine**_

_**Patrícia Melo**_

_**Dominique Weasley**_

_**Roxanne Weasley**_

_**Rachel White**_

_**Débora Rezende**_

_**Alexis Brown**_

_**Fred II Weasley**_

_**Lílian Luna Potter**_

_**Hugo Weasley**_

_**Louis Weasley**_

- Tem Weasley demais nesse lugar – reclamou Alvo enquanto todos saíam.

- Dãh! Família é que nem chiclate, vem todo mundo grudado – lembrou Scorpius. Rose revirou os olhos enquanto guardava a lista na mochila.

- Que comparação linda, amor – disse Rose rindo do namorado.

- Eu sabia que você ia gostar.

- Ei Rose! – Fred se aproximou da prima e olhou-a aflito. – Ela realmente tem que fazer parte desse grupo?

O ruivo apontava para as costas de Alexis, que andava mais à frente. Rose prendeu o riso.

- Ela é nossa amiga, Fred. E uma excelente bruxa. Acho que será ótimo tê-la no grupo.

- Eu não – falou Fred bufando.

- Vocês irão se dar bem – Rose falou com incerteza.

- Isso só irá acontecer quando Merlin vier a Terra – Fred afastou-se da prima chegando rapidamente às vassouras, onde furou fila subindo na frente de Alexis. A morena corou de raiva.

- Grifinório idiota! – Murmurou a garota para Alvo. O Sonserino virou-se para Scorpius e Daniel:

- Essa Armada vai pegar fogo com esses dois.

**x-x**

Patrícia, Rose e Alexis entraram de fininho no quarto esperando não serem descobertas. Tudo estaria ótimo, não teria ninguém para denunciá-las a nenhum professor, se Anna não estivesse dormindo na cama ao lado das delas.

Anna Zabine não fazia parte da Armada, e Rose duvidava que ela fosse querer fazer. Naquele dia vira Anna andando ao lado de Lana pelos corredores da escola. Um aperto em seu peito e um arrependimento tomavam conta de si desde que vira aquela cena. Mas sabia que não poderia fazer nada. Alvo a fez prometer que não falaria nada sobre a Armada das Cobras para Anna. O garoto estava certo. Ela estava explosiva demais e não poderiam arriscar que ela falasse algo para os Miller, além de Georgia Jones...

Alvo era a prova de que não podia se combater a tristeza com arrependimento ou desespero. O garoto parecia agüentar firme o que estava lhe acontecendo... Tudo bem que fazia apenas algumas horas que eles haviam terminado, mas para Rose, não ter a amiga por perto parecia uma eternidade...

Quanto tempo mais aquilo continuaria daquele jeito?

**x-x**

- Sinceramente, pensei que Rose não fosse terminar de falar. – Sussurrou Hugo para Lílian. Os dois estavam juntos em uma sala de aula vazia. Já eram onze horas da noite, não parecia ter ninguém acordado no castelo.

- Tadinha da Rose, está apenas tentando ajeitar as coisas – disse Lílian sorrindo. – Ela me lembrou muito a Tia Mione, parece que estou vendo meus pais novamente em Hogwarts (N/a: Isso porque a autora ATOOOOORAAAAA o livro da Ordem da Fênix *-*).

- Okk, mas perdi tempo com você ouvindo tudo aquilo – falou Hugo inquieto puxando Lílian para perto de si. – Cada tempo com você é precioso, não podemos ficar assim perto dos outros.

- Calma... tudo ao seu tempo. Vamos esperar Carlinhos e Débora falarem de um futuro noivado, quando a família estiver berrando, ninguém se entendo ou escutando, a gente solta a bomba. Aposto que ninguém vai ligar para a gente.

- Míseros primos de primeiro grau apaixonados...

- Exato – concordou Lílian rindo.

- Eu te amo – murmurou Hugo distribuindo beijos no rosto de Lílian.

- Eu sei, eu sei... sou foda, fazer o que?

Hugo ia responder, quando a porta foi aberta com uma força brutal. Os dois se separaram, assustados, olhando para o vulto na entrada da sala.

- Como eu sabia que encontraria os pombinhos aqui?

**x-x**

N/a: TCHARAM! TERMINEI O CAPÍTULO! Aleluia, irmão! Hausahuhuashasuhasu

Oiiie gente, tudo bom com vocês? E aí? Demorei muito né? Mas é que eu tava me preparando pra UERJ, a prova foi hoje. Tirei B –' Por DOIS pontos não tirei A. Ódio no coração! Ashusahu Mentira, ódio faz mal. Já passou a revolta e agora estou pensando na segunda fase, ainda tem como recuperar esses cinco pontos perdidos. Vou mandar benzão! Haushuashuas espero! :)

Não me matem por ter terminado o capítulo assim, e eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que comentaram. Na realidade, respondi à maioria por mensagens, mas não ganhei quase nenhuma de volta! :( Como isssoooooooooooo?

O pessoal que não comenta com login, obrigadaa gente.

Obrigada à: brendinha, Mila x, Jujuba Marangon, Jeh, Karol Costa, Rafinha granger-potter, naah, Samantha, Li, Taii, soet, adivinhe se puder, CarolPotterCullen, Maria Wesley, bianca riani, kandra, Mimi Potter, Anna Leal, flor potter.

O pessoal que tem login eu já respondi por mensagem :) Deu certo, não deu? A mensagem chegou certo? To preocupada aqui.

Bem, o Blog não apareceu no outro capítulo, tentarei por nesse.

Site do blog: .com/

Se não aparecer, por precaução, colocarei de novo aqui:

ficgreens.

Coloquem blogspot

coloquem .com no final.

Entrem pessoal! E comentem ook?

Comentem no capítulo hein!

Beijoooooooos,

Ciça ;********


	10. Cap9 Brigas, cartas e novos professores

Capítulo 9

Brigas, cartas e novos professores.

**X-X**

Já perdera a conta de quantas pessoas entraram naquela casa. Era impressão dele, ou usar a antiga estalagem da Ordem da Fênix não dera tão certo? Era pequena demais, ou o número de pessoas que aumentara.

- Rony, amor – Harry ouviu Hermione começar uma conversa com o marido. Os três haviam saído um pouco da cozinha para conversarem. – Eu recebi uma carta da Rose. Ela parecia contente demais e por alguma razão começou com uma história de esperar aprender mais do que nunca... Você sabe se sua filha está tramando alguma coisa? – Perguntou nervosa, colocando as duas mãos na cintura. Rony olhou de soslaio para Harry, e apenas fez que não.

- Acho que eu seria a última pessoa para quem a Rose fosse contar alguma coisa. Ela sabe que você consegue arrancar todas as informações de mim.

- Isso não é justo – falou Hermione fazendo um biquinho. – Aff, Rony Weasley! Você deveria conquistar a confiança da sua filha.

- EEIII! Você também! – Harry riu dos amigos. Eles não haviam mudado nada.

- Boa noite – um jovem acabara de entrar no corredor. Harry olhou para o filho. James parecia cansado e não era para menos! O garoto estava se esforçando como Harry nunca vira, no curso de auror.

- Está tudo bem? – Perguntou dando um abraço no filho. James deu de ombros.

- Rachel não me escreveu o tempo inteiro em que esteve em Hogwarts – disse o garoto, passando as mãos no cabelo. Uma mania que adquirira quando era criança. Harry olhou com pena para o filho.

- Por que você não a visita? – Perguntou Harry sorridente. – Aposto que ela ia adorar.

Os olhos de James brilharam de expectativa.

- É uma boa ideia, pai. – Concordou dando outro abraço em Harry. – Agora... onde está o novo papai do pedaço?

- Ainda está vindo – falou Harry olhando para a porta. – Mal posso esperar para ver a Victoire. Ela deve estar radiante.

- E como estou – Victoire acabara de entrar, sendo seguida por Ted. Os dois sorriram para os que aguardavam-os no corredor.

- PAIZÃO! – Exclamou James abraçando Ted. – Parabéns!

- Valeu cara! – Agradeceu Ted profundamente grato por todos os agradecimentos familiares. Logo, os outros do corredor haviam se aproximado e cumprimentado o casal recém-chegado.

- Vamos para a cozinha? Estão nos esperando lá dentro. – Declarou Harry andando em direção a "sala" da reunião. Antigos hábitos nunca mudavam.

- Boa noite – falou Ted ao chegar à cozinha. Todos se levantaram para dar boas vindas ao casal e a James.

A sala estava cheia. A maioria dos participantes da Ordem estava presentes: Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina, Ted, Victoire, James, Gui, Fleur, Jorge, Angelina, Carlinhos, Percy, sua mulher e Molly – sua filha mais velha. Draco, Astoria, Blaise e Keira Zabine, além de Luna e Ralf – seu marido. Os outros acabaram por não irem à reunião por compromissos. A senhora Weasley acabara ficando em casa cuidando do marido, que pegara uma terrível gripe.

- Estamos esperando mais alguém? – Perguntou Ted curioso. Harry fez que sim com a cabeça. – E quem seria?

- Um novo membro – disse Rony. Ted olhou para os dois, sem entender.

- E por que mais um membro? – Perguntou.

- Ted, aproveitamos a reunião para falarmos sobre uma nova oportunidade. – Começou Harry. – Agora que a Vicky está grávida, temos mais uma razão para não gostarmos de você estar em Hogwarts.

- Padrinho, nós já conversamos sobre isso – disse Ted suspirando. – Ficarei o tempo que o senhor precisar.

- Nós sabemos – Harry sorriu agradecido -, mas eu preferiria saber que você estaria em casa, todos os dias, cuidando da sua mulher e trabalhando novamente naquilo que gosta. Sabemos que seu sonho nunca foi ser professor.

Ted corou e seu cabelo assumiu um tom ruivo como o dos Weasley.

- E você pretende me tirar de Hogwarts? Não temos mais ninguém no meu lugar para ficar naquela escola tentando espionar o que aquela maldita professora trama e aquele grupinho. – Ted cruzou os braços. – Alguma ideia?

- O Draco encontrou um velho conhecido nosso caminhando pelo Ministério outro dia – disse Harry, e Draco sorriu vitorioso.

- Ora, Potter, é só dizer que eu sou foda. Aceito elogios. – Astoria bateu no ombro do marido.

- Menos Draco, menos – pediu a mulher com ar autoritário.

- E após uma conversa com ele, decidimos que seria muito útil termo-no conosco – Hermione completou o raciocínio. – Claro que tivemos que verificar se ele continuaria do nosso lado.

- Por isso li a mente dele – contou Draco vitorioso.

- O que eu fui totalmente contra, para a informação geral. Eu estava com tudo sobre controle – disse Hermione, irritada. Draco bufou, contrariado.

- É, dava para ver pela sua gagueira momentânea tentando entender de que lado ele ficaria. "Vo-vo-v-você acha que p-ppo-podemos confiar em v-voc-ê?"

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! – Rugiu Hermione segurando na borda da mesa. Rony olhou alarmado para a mulher.

- Enfim... – Harry olhou para os dois antes de continuar – Por ele trabalhar para o ministro, seria ótimo tê-lo em Hogwarts.

- Seria como um agente duplo – disse Ted entendo a questão. – Eles pensariam que ele está fazendo trabalho sujo para eles, quando na realidade ele está do nosso lado.

- Olha, os ruivos também pensam – disse Blaise. – Impressionante!

- Ok. Chega de baboseira, porque eu estou curioso para saber quem é esse sujeito – falou Jorge chamando a atenção de todos. – Afinal, qual é o nome do cara?

Passos foram ouvidos no corredor, e todos se viraram para a porta a tempo de ver um homem aparecer, tapando a visão do corredor.

O homem sorriu calorosamente entrando no recinto. Hermione sorriu para o recém-chegado.

- Olá, Simas.

**X-X**

"_- Eu te amo – murmurou Hugo distribuindo beijos no rosto de Lílian._

_- Eu sei, eu sei... sou foda, fazer o que?_

_Hugo ia responder, quando a porta foi aberta com uma força brutal. Os dois se separaram, assustados, olhando para o vulto na entrada da sala._

_- Como eu sabia que encontraria os pombinhos aqui?"_

Hugo ficou branco como papel, enquanto Lily corava como nunca havia acontecido.

- Oh God! Quem está aí? – Perguntou Lílian tentando enxergar alguma coisa naquela sala escura.

- É o Chunda! – Falou uma voz masculina fazendo Lílian estremecer.

- Que Chunda? – Perguntou Hugo, um pouco alterado de raiva.

- Que comeu sua bunda. – Risos estridentes chegaram aos ouvidos de Lílian e Hugo. Lily bufou ao ver o que estava acontecendo.

- PORRA DOMINIQUE! SUA MALDITA. – A garota acendeu a varinha olhando bem para a prima. – Você não podia ter sido mais escrota, não? – Perguntou vendo a prima desfazer o feitiço que mudara sua voz.

- Aiiin, magoou sua malvada! Para sua informação, do meu ponto de vista foi bem engraçado. – Disse Dominique enxugando as lágrimas de riso. Lily tremeu um pouco de raiva, enquanto se ajeitava para a bronca que daria em Dominique. – Nem adianta começar, little Potter! Eu vi, e não adianta vocês negarem. Eu já sei desse pequeno romance faz tempo.

Lílian e Hugo arregalaram os olhos.

- Quanto tempo? – Perguntou Hugo temeroso. Dominique fez uma cara de maníaca, assustando os primos.

- Tempooooo – garantiu entrando na sala e fechando a porta. – E aí, casal? Quais são as news?

Lílian e Hugo se entreolharam.

- Domi, você acabou de descobrir que seus primos estão namorando e não vai falar nada? – Perguntou Hugo sem acreditar. Dominique suspirou e sentou-se em uma carteira.

- Vocês querem o que? Bronca? Xingamentos? Querem que eu diga que vocês vão para o inferno?... Escolham uma das opções. – Como os dois não responderam, Dominique resolveu continuar:

- Ah! Fala sério, gente. Como eu já disse, eu já sabia disso faz um tempo. Venho espionando vocês e tenho que admitir, vocês dois são fofinhos juntos. Além do mais, só um cego burro para não sacar o que estava acontecendo entre vocês.

- O que é o caso de toda a nossa família – lembrou Hugo tentando não rir. Dominique apoiou o rosto na mão.

- Verdade. Sempre achei que eu fosse a mais inteligente dessa família – piscando, Dominique apenas ajeitou-se na carteira. – Então, vocês estão usando preservativos?

- DOMINIQUE! – Berraram Lily e Hugo, corando.

- Ok, ook! Não pergunto mais. – Disse Dominique erguendo as mãos em sinal de rendimento. – Agora, falando sério, quando vocês pretendem contar para a família?

- Bem... não pretendemos – disse Lílian envergonhada. – Ainda!

- "Ainda"? Aff... que coisa broxante. Pelo amor de Merlin, eu entendo que namorar escondido deve dar aquela emoção, mas eu preciso ver logo a cara dos titios.

- Você está se divertindo às nossas custas? – Perguntou Lílian sem acreditar. Dominique fez a melhor expressão de indignação.

- Mas é claro que não! Que tipo de prima eu seria se fizesse isso? – Falou, para em seguida sorrir diabolicamente. – Andem logo com esse lero-lero e contem para a família. Estou avisando... é melhor eles saberem pelas bocas de vocês do que pelos outros.

Lílian e Hugo concordaram.

- Mas vocês podem fazer o seguinte – Dominique levantou-se, encaminhando-se para a porta -, esperem Carlinhos e Débora anunciarem o noivado e tasquem a bomba na mesma hora. Aposto que ninguém vai ligar, mesmo se vocês fizessem sexo no meio da sala da Toca.

- DOMINIQUE!

- Ok, ok! Estou quieta, estou quieta! Bom, até mais pombinhos. – A garota abriu a porta e olhou pela última vez para os primos. – E lembrem-se: usem preservativos.

- DOMINIQUE!

- Ok, ok! Eu já saí...

**X-X**

- Eu descobri um segredoooooooo – cantarolou Dominique ao entrar no quarto. Roxanne tentava dormir, em vão.

- Foda-seeeeee – respondeu Roxanne, mexendo-se na cama.

- Não vai me perguntar qual é? – Dominque encaminhou-se até a cama da prima, sentando-se na beirada.

- Não – disse Roxanne cobrindo-se até a cabeça. – Agora, desaparece, bicho feio.

- Ain! Hoje eu só estou levando fora – falou Dominique suspirando. – Fala sério, essa família é mais parada do que um boi atolado no meio de uma rua. Vocês nunca querem saber de nada.

- Dominique, você que é a espiã da família. Sua missão como detetive é saber das coisas e resolver os problemas.

- Ah! Tô quase um Batman – falou Dominique vitoriosa. – O que você acha? Rox? Roxanne? Ei Rox?

Dominique cutucou Roxanne, porém a garota dormia pesadamente.

**X-X**

A notícia de que Ted Lupin não daria mais aulas espalhou-se rapidamente pela escola. Em apenas uma semana, todos já sabiam que o professor pedira para retirar-se do cargo de professor. Vários protestos foram feitos, mas o final não fora diferente.

A entrada do novo professor fora recebida com aplausos, até porque, aquele parecia ser tão legal quanto o outro. Ou melhor... não era igual a Georgia Jones, e isso já era um avanço.

Simas Finnigan ocupou seu lugar, junto aos outros professores, e rapidamente Georgia já começara alguma conversa com ele. Rose franziu o cenho.

- Será que ele também trabalhava com o Ministro? – Perguntou, preocupada.

- Se for igual à Jones, vai se ferrar. Não vou aturar dois – disse Alvo dando um soco na mesa. Os amigos o encararam, com medo.

- Ok, Alvo. Acho que você já comeu ovo demais por hoje – disse Scorpius tentando tirar o prato da frente do amigo. – Alvo, seu prato está cheio demais. O que você tem hoje, meu filho?

- Aff... – Alvo apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. – Recebi um aviso da diretora, hoje.

- Sério? Falava o que? – Perguntou Rose, confusa. – Você não andou aprontando nada não, né?

- Não, não. Não se preocupe – garantiu Alvo balançando a cabeça. – Fui convocado para ser o capitão do time de Quadribol.

- Ué... mas não era a Ann... Ah! – Scorpius exclamou, entendo o que acontecera. – Merda.

- Perdemos uma jogadora – disse Daniel olhando para a outra ponta da mesa da Sonserina. Anna estava sentada ao lado de Lana e Jason. Letícia e Jacob estavam em frente a eles.

- Perdemos uma amiga – completou Patrícia com lágrimas nos olhos. – Por que a Anna sempre teve que ser tão emocional?

- Característica dela, desde sempre – concordou Daniel. – Aff... Mas pensem pelo lado positivo... hoje tem reunião da Armada – sussurrou Daniel sorrindo. Alvo forçou um sorriso.

- Farei os testes para o time amanhã. – Anunciou, decidido. – Quero começar o treinamento logo, se não... bom... já é bem capaz de não ganharmos esse ano.

Todos do grupo se entreolharam e abaixaram a cabeça, juntos.

**X-X**

- Patética a cena – dizia Lana observando o grupo de sonserinos. – Já viu cena mais patética, Zabine?

- Hã? – Anna levantou a cabeça, saindo de seus devaneios. – Que cena?

- Aquela – falou Lana apontando para o grupo de Sonserinos. – Patético. Olha! Todos de cabeça baixa, como se fossem um bando de pobres coitados.

Anna sentiu um enjôo, e apertou a barriga com a mão. Jason olhou para o estado da garota, e apenas apertou seu braço carinhosamente.

- Vai se foder, Lana – começou o garoto enquanto olhava para a irmã. – Você nunca consegue tomar conta da sua vida?

- Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo?

- E quem você pensa que é para tomar conta da vida dos outro? – Perguntou Jason erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Você gosta de ver a tristeza estampada no rosto dos outros, não é? O dia que eu ver uma sombra de tristeza no seu, posso garantir, irei rir o dia inteiro.

- O que deu em você? – Perguntou Lana, irritada. Jason apenas passou a mão no cabelo.

- Nada, só acordei irritado – garantiu o garoto. – Vou tomar um ar fresco...

Levantando-se, o moreno encaminhou-se para fora do Salão Principal.

- O que deu nele? – Perguntou Lana para os outros, mas esses apenas deram de ombros.

Anna olhou para o grupinho que acompanhava. Era impressão dela ou ele estava se desfazendo?

**X-X**

Era a segunda reunião que tinham.

Estavam todos presentes na nova Ordem.

Fred olhava na direção de Alexis, com visível nojo. A garota apenas encarava Rose, concentrada.

- Eu vi o aviso no mural da Sonserina dos testes de Quadribol – disse Dominque para Alvo. A garota estava ao lado do primo. Alvo a encarou, sem entender.

- Como você viu? – Perguntou tentando compreender.

- Eu entrei nas Masmorras – disse Dominque rindo.

- Era de se esperar – Alvo soltou uma risada. Sentiu a mão da prima em seu braço. Virou-se e a viu encarando-o, penalizada.

- Fala sério, Domi. Não preciso desse olhar, principalmente vindo de você. Sorria, vai! – Pediu Alvo passando a mão no rosto da prima. – Não quero vê-la triste por mim.

- É impossível – disse Dominique abraçando Alvo. – Te admiro muito, Alvinhu.

- Aaaiin, apelido péssimo.

- Você costumava gostar – disse Dominique revidando.

- Oras... gostava – falou Alvo sorrindo. – Enjoamos das coisas. Assim como as coisas enjoam da gente.

- Fala sério, Alvo! Impossível enjoar de você – disse Dominique sacudindo o braço. – Se enxerga, você é gostoso, engraçado e divertido. Como poderíamos enjoar de você?

Alvo sorriu agradecido.

- Eu sei disso – falou passando a mão no cabelo. Dominque revirou os olhos.

- Voltou o velho Alvo. AMEI!

- Sssshhh. Façam silêncio – mandou Lílian virando-se para trás. – Estou tentando entender a Rose.

- Aff... – Dominique cruzou os braços e parou de falar com o primo.

- É melhor formamos pares – disse Rose, nervosa.

Alvo encaminhou-se até Alexis e sorriu para a garota.

- Me acompanha nessa jornada, Brown? – Perguntou galanteador. Alexis sorriu de lado.

- Só se for agora. – Alvo ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Vai com tudo, perua – disse o garoto posicionando-se. Ao seu lado, viu várias duplas fazerem o mesmo. Alexis riu de Alvo.

A garota concentrou-se lançando um feitiço. Alvo desviou-se por pouco e olhou, incrédulo, para garota.

- Você quer brincar de feitiço mudinho? – Perguntou divertindo-se. – Fala sério, Brown.

Em seguida, lançou um feitiço não-verbal na direção da garota.

- Acha que vai me ganhar, Potter? – Perguntou, competitiva. Alvo sorriu de lado.

- Se eu lhe tascar um beijo, garanto que sim – Alexis riu enquanto protegia-se de um feitiço.

- Estupefassa! – Berrou Alvo antes de Alexis se proteger. A garota voou sobre as pessoas parando perto de outra dupla.

Louis e Fred pararam de lutar para não acertarem Alexis. Não foram a única dupla. Os dois se aproximaram, sendo seguidos por Alvo.

- Ei, Brown – Fred cutucou Alexis com o pé, tentando reanimá-la.

- Se encostar em mim mais uma vez, morre – avisou Alexis colocando as mãos na testa. – Autch.

- Você está legal? – Perguntou Alvo curvando-se ao lado da garota. Alexis olhou, irritada, para Alvo.

- Estou ótima, só voei alguns metros – ironizou a garota tentando levantar. – Merda. Tirem as mãos – mandou assim que viu várias pessoas tentando ajudá-la.

- Orgulhosa – ralhou Louis. A garota o encarou com ódio, o que o fez se esconder atrás de Alvo.

- Eu apenas sei andar – garantiu a garota dando alguns passos para o lado, porém desequilibrou-se tendo que ser amparada pelo garoto ao seu lado.

- Cacete garota! – Exclamou Fred ao sentir o braço ardendo, e soltando Alexis na hora. A garota ajeitou o cabelo.

- Eu falei para você não tocar mais em mim – lembrou garota. Fred murmurava palavrões.

- Eu apenas te segurei para você não cair – disse, ofendido. Alexis deu de ombros.

- Problema. Tocou em mim, foi o suficiente. – A sonserina afastou-se da rodinha que se formara, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sua cabeça latejava por ter batido no chão com tanta força, mas não ia demonstrar isso.

- Isso que é mulher! – Exclamou Alvo batendo no ombro de Fred. O garoto apenas resmungou algumas maldições que poderia "acidentalmente" lançar em Alexis, em algum dia no corredor da escola.

**X-X**

Alvo acordou cedo no dia seguinte. Os testes seriam apenas às oito da manhã – o único horário que conseguira no campo.

Parecia que todos os times haviam resolvido se reunir naquele final de semana.

Bufando, o garoto levantou-se da cama e encaminhou-se até o banheiro.

Depois de meia hora – após ter almoçado e voltado ao dormitório para pegar suas vestes de quadribol -, saiu para os jardins. Eram seis e meia da manhã e Alvo Severus Potter estava acordado. É, com toda a certeza ninguém diria que estava em seu melhor estado.

Aproveitou o campo vazio.

Não existia sensação melhor do que subir em cima da vassoura, dar um vôo por todo o terreno da escola e esquecer completamente dos problemas pelos quais estava passando.

Nunca fora um garoto de remoer o que acontecera e nem ficar se lamentando. Garantiu a si mesmo que não era agora que começaria a acontecer aquilo.

Não demorou muito e o campo começou a encher. Alvo olhou para o relógio em seu pulso: sete e cinqüenta e cinco.

O garoto suspirou voltando até o centro do campo e desceu da vassoura. Scorpius e Daniel sorriam para o amigo. Encaminhou-se até o lado dos garotos.

- Caiu da cama? – Perguntou Scorpius dando um tapa na cabeça do amigo.

- Não, na verdade levantei com a maior leveza do mundo – brincou o garoto sorrindo. – Cadê as meninas?

- Estão no vestiário – disse Scorpius apontando. Daniel tinha o olhar vago.

- O que você está encarando? – Perguntou Scorpius curioso. Virando-se o garoto pode ver as pessoas que vinham tentar o teste. O garoto fechou os punhos com raiva.

- Ele não se atreveria – disse trincando os dentes.

Jason Miller encaminhava-se na direção do campo.

- Ah, ele se atreveria – disse Alvo vendo uma vassoura na mão do garoto.

- Filho da puta – rugiu Daniel vendo Rose e Patrícia saírem do vestiário.

- Muito bem – começou Alvo ao ver todos os candidatos a jogadores, reunidos. – Rose, Scorpius, Daniel e Patrícia, vocês já estão dentro.

- Como? Al! Você tem que fazer os testes – disse Rose, com os olhos arregalados. – Vai que encontra alguém melhor do que a gente.

- Alguém discorda que eles são os melhores para as mesmas posições do ano passado? – Perguntou Alvo, irritado. Todos se entreolharam, mas nenhum levantou a mão. Só uma mão foi vista sendo levantada. Alvo se irritou ao ver Jason sorrir maroto.

- Foda-se. Só ele não importa – disse Alvo anotando os jogadores em um pergaminho.

- Rose, você continuará sendo artilheira; Scorpius será goleiro; os dois batedores são os pombinhos aqui – disse apontando para Patrícia e Daniel. – E eu sou o apanhador. Sobraram duas posições de artilheiros pelas quais vocês disputaram. – Anunciou Alvo. – Muito bem, todos podem subir em suas vassouras que eu dividirei em dois times. Eu e Scorpius nos posicionaremos como goleiros, e Rose defenderá o time de Scorpius enquanto Daniel e Patrícia defendem o meu. Os que fizerem mais gols entram no time. Combinado?

Todos concordaram com a cabeça. Alvo pegou a maleta onde ficavam as boles e largou-a em campo. Alexis acabara chegando atrasada, mas Alvo gostou da sonserina tentar uma vaga no time. Apostava que seria bem divertido se Alexis entrasse para o grupo.

O treinamento começara, e Alvo devia admitir que havia aparecido excelentes jogadores novos. Claro que nenhum tinha a habilidade dos amigos, por isso não se arrependia de tê-los escolhidos. Mas com toda a certeza, no final daquele treino se arrependeria de suas escolhas.

- Muito bem – começou olhando para o papel. – Vocês foram excelentes, mas apenas dois ficam.

- Isso está parecendo aqueles programas trouxas, tipo... American Idol – disse Paaty rindo.

- Alexis Brown, vocês está dentro – disse Alvo sorrindo para a garota. Rose abraçou-a.

- Você foi a melhor – garantiu a ruiva.

- Jason Miller, você também está dentro – disse Alvo com desprezo. Jason sorriu vitorioso, retirando-se do campo. Scorpius e Daniel olharam para Alvo, sem acreditar.

- Você está de sacanagem, né? – Perguntou Scorpius alterado. – Eu não acredito que você colocou um inimigo no time.

- Sinto muito, Scorp. Mas ele foi o melhor candidato – disse Alvo vermelho. – Também não gostei nada dessa situação inusitada. Filho da puta vem tentar tirar onda. Pior que conseguiu.

- Entrou calado e saiu mudo – disse Rose entrando na conversa. – Isso foi estranho...

Patrícia bufou, irritada:

- Estranho vai ter que ser aturá-lo.

**X-X**

Rachel acordou tarde no domingo, levantando-se da cama lentamente com a menos disposição. Agora que voltara a temporada de Quadribol, a Grifinória treinara ontem depois da Sonserina, e ela estava exausta. Também, como nova capitã tinha o dever de preparar bem a equipe.

Lembrou-se de que tinha que encontrar-se com Débora em menos de meia hora, por isso correu arrumando-se e desceu rapidamente para o café da manhã.

**X-X**

Rachel e Débora caminhavam pelos corredores da escola, indo em direção aos jardins. Aquele dia teria passeio ao povoado bruxo mais próximo.

- Primeiro dia de passeio à Hogsmeade – comemorou Débora sorridente.

- Finalmente você verá seu amado pedófilo – brincou Rachel fazendo Débora fechar a cara.

- Quero só ver quando seus pais souberem que vocês irão se casar – disse Rachel pensativa. – Acho que eles te matam, certo?

- Nada certo... ah! Sei lá. Kell, ainda nem penso em casamento – Débora passou a mão no cabelo, com uma expressão confusa. – Será que ele já pensa sobre isso?

- Bem... vamos ver. Ele nunca foi casado – comentou Rachel -, ele é bem mais velho que você e não vai durar muito tempo nesse mundo...

- RACHEL!

- Foi mal. Mas bem, não seria nada do outro mundo ele te pedir em casamento quando você saísse de Hogwarts. Ele não tem muito que esperar na idade em que ele está. Quantos anos ele tem? Sessenta?

- Aff... muito menos. – Disse Débora revirando os olhos. – Coloca uns vinte anos há menos, por favor.

- Você se casaria com ele? – Perguntou Rachel, curiosa. Débora olhou bem para a amiga e suspirou.

- Nunca parei para pensar... e você? Se casaria com o James?

- Seria um casamento mudo, né? Se nós não nos falamos agora, imagina mais tarde – a garota bufou, irritada. – Filho da mãe não me manda uma carta! Onde já se viu isso?

- Que é estranho, é! Ele não te prometera escrever todo dia, toda semana e tal?

- Sim, sim. Mas ele não o faz, e eu não entendo o porque.

- Vai ver ele está atrapalhado com o curso.

- Ou com a Ordem.

- Ou com os dois.

- Ou talvez ele não tenha recebido nenhuma carta da namorada – disse uma voz masculina atrás das garotas. As duas se viraram, assustadas. Um ruivo as encarava, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Olá, meninas – cumprimentou com um tom de mágoa. Débora e Rachel se entreolharam.

- Olha! Quem é vivo sempre aparece – ironizou Rachel estreitando os olhos. – Pensei que tivesse conhecido uma loira gostosa e fugido com ela.

- Ah. Foi isso mesmo que aconteceu – concordou James chegando perto das garotas. Olhou bem para Rachel, mas segurou o impulso de abraçá-la. – Posso saber o que aconteceu com você?

- Bem, eu apenas descobri que tenho um namorado desnaturado. – Disse, irritada. Débora apenas olhava de um para o outro.

- Desnaturado? EU? Olha quem fala! – James se aproximou de Rachel. Sua face estava vermelha.

- Hm... pessoal? Eu vou me encontrar com o Carlinhos. Até mais – Débora sorriu para os dois e se retirou, quase correndo, do corredor.

- Que tal uma explicação? – Pediu James, enciumado. – Decidiu trocar de namorado esse ano?

- Oras! Olha quem fala, se você realmente gostasse de mim não me abandonaria desse jeito. Fala sério, Potter!

James irritou-se ainda mais com o uso do sobrenome.

- VOCÊ NÃO ME ESCREVEU! – Berrou com todas as forças que pode. Rachel arregalou os olhos, assustada e indignada.

- Como você me acusa disso? É óbvio que eu te escrevi! – Exclamou a grifinória.

- Como é que é? – Perguntou James, sem entender nada.

- É! Eu te escrevi umas três vezes. – Explicou-se Rachel. – Mas você nunca me respondia, aí desisti de mandar-lhe carta.

- Mas... mas... mas eu te escrevi! – Defendeu-se James.

- Não me escreveu, não! Teria chegado a carta.

- Escrevi sim! Escrevi todas as semanas, até me irritar profundamente. Tiveram três dias em que eu te escrevi, seguidos!

- Mas eu não recebi nenhuma carta – falou Rachel encarando o namorado, sem entender.

- Rachel, você está legal? – Perguntou James, preocupado. – Kell, eu juro que te escrevi e não recebi nenhuma carta.

- Eu também te escrevi! Lembro até que uma vez pedi à Letícia para mandar-lhe a carta porque... – a fúria tomou conta de Rachel ao lembrar-se da promessa da prima. Sua boca abriu-se, mas nenhum som conseguiu sair, até que extravasou:

- AAAAAAAHHH!

- O que houve? – Perguntou James pegando Rachel pelo ombro. O ódio estampado nos olhos da garota assustaria qualquer um. Ela não era burra para não sacar o que estava acontecendo, e jurava que quem quer que fosse que tivesse feito isso ia pagar muito caro... E ela já tinha ideia de quem era.

- Ela vai se ferrar comigo – disse Rachel maleficamente.

- Quem? – Perguntou James. – Kell, você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

- James, eu vou fazer uma carnificina!

**X-X**

**N/a: Gente, **qualquer erro de português, mil perdões. Eu fiz esse capítulo em algumas horas e nem revi direito o capítulo com pressa para postar. xD Oiee pessoal! Desculpem o atraso, mas vocês já devem saber meus motivos – os mesmos de sempre – e blábláblá.

Gostaria de também dar uma informação nada legal. O final do ano está chegando e com isso minha carga horária foi pro beleléu... O próximo capítulo não tem previsão. Embora eu já saiba o que irá acontecer mais ou menos, fazê-lo dará trabalho. Então, é só para avisar que qualquer demora, se for muito grande, não significa que eu abandonei Green's! Jamais! Ok? E desculpa se o capítulo ficou muito pequeno, mas foi no que deu ;X O capítulo dez pode não ter data de postagem, mas eu sei que até Dezembro eu o faço. (Eu sei! Parece tão longe! Quem sabe nos próximos feriados? Embora esse agora não dará tempo!).

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão comentando! Muito obrigada pessoal, é com os comentários que eu me incentivo a continuar a Fic. ;) E até porque... acho que eu seria morta se um dia ameaçasse parar de escrevê-la. Husahusa Primeiro por umas amigas, depois por alguns leitores :)

Bem gente, o tempo voa e eu tenho que ir.

Mil beijos a todos vocês e uma ótima semana,

Cecília ;****


	11. Cap10 Traições e encontros noturno

Capítulo 10 Traições e encontros noturnos.

"_- Ela vai se ferrar comigo – disse Rachel maleficamente. _

_- Quem? – Perguntou James. – Kell, você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?_

_- James, eu vou fazer uma carnificina!"_

**X-X**

- Como assim carnificina? – Perguntou James seguindo a namorada pelo corredor. – Ei, Kell! Espera! Acho que você será expulsa se fizer uma carnificina!

- Eu estou pouco me ferrando! Desnaturada! Filha de uma égua! Eu vou matá-la e dá-la de comer a um basilisco.

- Hã? De onde você tirou a ideia do basilisco? – Perguntou James correndo atrás de Rachel. A garota corria pelos corredores, e estancou no lugar ao encontrar duas pessoas caminhando ao seu encontro. Seu ódio fervilhou mais ainda. Ela era capaz de matar a garota à sua frente.

- Olá Kell – cumprimentou Letícia ao ver a prima. James viu as mãos de Rachel fecharem-se e o corpo inteiro da garota tremia. Ao repararem naqueles detalhes, Anna e Letícia pararam de andar e recuaram um pouco. – Erh... está tudo bem, prima?

- Sua... sua... – James segurou Rachel pelo ombro, mas aquilo não seria o suficiente. – FALSA HIPÓCRITA, FILHA DE UMA PUTA!

Letícia não pode fazer nada. Quando viu, Rachel já estava a sua frente aplicando-lhe um lindo tapa no rosto. Anna deu um pulo para trás, escapando da mira.

- O que significa isso? – Perguntou Letícia, zonza com o tapa.

- EU VOU TE MATAR, DESGRAÇADA! – Rachel aplicou mais um tapa sobre a prima, puxando-lhe pelos cabelos. James apenas assistia à cena, assustado demais para se mexer.

- O QUE EU FIZ? – Berrou Letícia tentando se separar de Rachel. A segunda a segurava pelos ombros, com uma ira descomunal.

- Você ainda tem coragem de perguntar o que você fez? Você achou que eu e o James não fossemos descobrir? – Rachel apontou para o namorado. Letícia pela primeira vez parecera notar a presença de James no ambiente. Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca escancarou-se.

- Eu não fiz nada! Eu juro! Pelo amor de Merlin, me ouve Rachel! – Pediu Letícia, desesperada. Rachel soltou uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Te ouvir? Eu deveria acabar com você! Você extraviou todas as cartas minhas e do James! Isso é coisa que se faça? – Perguntou Rachel sentindo as lágrimas em seus olhos. – Com a própria prima?

- Kell, me ouve! Não fui eu!

- FALSA! – Rachel empurrou Letícia fazendo-a cair no chão. Sentia repulsa pela prima. – Eu confiei em você...

- PÁRA COM ISSO, VOCÊ ESTÁ MALUCA? – Berrou Anna tentando levantar Letícia do chão, porém a sonserina parecia nervosa demais para receber ajuda.

- Eu maluca? Háhá! Maluca são vocês, por seguirem um grupo de babacas que não fazem nada da vida a não ser estragar a vida dos outros! ADMITA LETÍCIA! Admita que você pegou todas as minhas cartas, se não fez coisa pior!

James não pode acreditar ao ver Letícia romper em lágrimas. Aquilo com toda a certeza não era um sinal de inocência. Até mesmo Anna afastou-se um pouco da garota.

- Eu não queria! – Soluçou Letícia olhando para Rachel. – Por favor, me ouve.

- Quem não quer não faz! Ou você vai me dizer que foi ameaçada de morte se não fizesse isso?

- Não é isso – Letícia finalmente conseguira levantar. Rachel olhava enojada para a prima. – Por favor, Kell. Se eu não fizesse isso era capaz dela contar e...

- Contar o que? Anda! Conta! Desembucha o que você tanto esconde! – Mandou Rachel desafiando a sonserina. – Eu nunca gostei de você andar com aquele grupinho! Eu nunca entendi o porquê de você andar com eles. Mas agora eu vejo. Você é igual a eles! É uma estudante nata da Durmstrange, que só pensa em ferrar com a vida dos outros. Me diz, o que eu te fiz? O que eu te fiz para você querer que eu e o James não namorássemos?

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Kell! Você não me fez nada – implorou Letícia tentando segurar o braço da prima, porém essa se esquivou. – Eu sempre fui a favor do namoro de vocês! Eu apenas... eu... Kell, eu não posso contar.

Os três presentes no corredor repararam no tom suplicante. Letícia parecia uma menina de dez anos aterrorizada com algum monstro. No caso da garota seu monstro era o passado que guardava.

Rachel olhou para a prima que parecia se desfazer aos poucos. Um pouco do nojo que sentia foi substituído por pena, mas nem aquilo a faria perdoá-la.

- Sinceramente? Eu nunca senti tanto nojo de você – falou a garota cuspindo as palavras. – Eu sempre te protegi nas conversas quando as pessoas te julgavam por andar com o seu grupinho, mas elas estavam certas. Você não merece a compaixão de ninguém, e sim o desprezo.

- Kell, por favor, não fala o que eu já sei – pediu Letícia suplicante. James olhava penalizado para a sonserina. Não iria interferir na conversa das duas.

- Eu tenho vergonha de te ter como prima – soltou Rachel olhando pela última vez para as duas sonserinas, antes de dar as costas e puxar James. Os dois distanciaram-se da cena, até não poderem mais ser vistos.

Anna encarou o que sobrara de Letícia.

- Leeh, vamos? – Perguntou solidária enquanto colocava a mão no ombro da garota. No segundo seguinte, Letícia estava de joelhos no chão, com as mãos no rosto. Errara mais uma vez nas suas escolhas.

**X-X**

- O que foi aquilo? – Perguntou James quando Rachel parou de andar. A garota colocou a mão no peito, tentando recuperar o ar que parecia não querer entrar em seus pulmões.

- Algo que eu já devia ter feito há muito tempo – disse Rachel tentando conter as novas lágrimas. – Eu não acredito que ela fez isso.

- Nem eu! Eu não estou entendendo nada! Letícia extraviou nossas cartas? Como assim? O que ela ganharia com isso?

- Ela não é mais a mesma, Jay – disse Rachel apoiando-se no peito do namorado. James abraçou-a depositando beijos em seus cabelos. – Ela está andando com um grupinho estranho. Não quer me contar alguma coisa e... ela... ela extraviou as cartas do meu namorado!

Ao dizer aquilo, Rachel sentiu uma onda de tristeza invadir-lhe em cheio. Seus olhos transbordaram todas as lágrimas contidas durante a briga.

- Calma Kell! – Pediu James sem saber o que dizer. Traição de uma própria prima deveria ser horrível.

- Eu senti tanto sua falta – soluçou a garota olhando para a face do namorado. – Tanta, tanta! Você não pode imaginar.

- Eu estou aqui, ok? – Disse James carinhoso, aplicando vários beijos no rosto de Rachel. – Eu senti muita sua falta também.

- Eu pensei... pensei que você não me quisesse mais como namorada – desabafou. James riu com gosto.

- Isso é humanamente impossível, Kell. – Disse divertido. – Eu te amo demais para isso. Me apaixonei perdidamente por minha melhor amiga.

- Eu sei. Ela é boa demais, fazer o que? Consegue ter um maroto na palma da mão – brincou Rachel beijando James em seguida. – Eu nunca irei parar de te escrever. Nunca, nunca, nunca.

- Eu acredito em você – disse James beijando suavemente os lábios da namorada.

**X-X**

- Olha quem apareceu – brincou Débora ao ver Carlinhos sentado em um banco. – Quem é vivo sempre aparece.

- E quem tem uma namorada ciumenta e possessiva também – brincou Carlinhos abraçando a estudante. – Senti sua falta.

- Eu também – Débora retribuiu ao abraço tão esperado durante todo aquele tempo. – Andou fazendo o que de bom?

- Trabalhando... – suspirou Carlinhos enquanto conduzia Débora pelo povoado. – E você?

- Estudando... e vendo Rachel se matar por não receber uma carta do James. Eu espero que aqueles dois se entendam – a garota olhou sorrindo para o namorado. – Vai dizer que o Jorge não te obrigou a sair?

- Obrigou, e foi um saco – declarou Carlinhos, parecendo inconformado. – Ele me levou para um bar na semana passada.

- Hm... espero que você tenha se comportado – murmurou Débora, mais para si mesma. Carlinhos riu com gosto.

- Me comportei muito bem, obrigada por perguntar. – Falou sorridente. Era bom se encontrar com Débora. Aquela garota o fazia sentir-se completamente diferente, parecia rejuvenescer anos e anos. – Mas e você? Muitos pretendentes?

- Não vou mentir – disse Débora querendo causar ciúmes como Carlinhos havia lhe causado. – Sete garotos me chamaram para ir a Hogsmeade com eles.

- Sete? Hm... – Carlinhos não quis demonstrar nenhum sentimento de insegurança, porém suas orelhas vermelhas o denunciavam. Débora riu com gosto.

- E eu dei um "não" bonito para cada um deles – contou a garota vitoriosa. – Era claro que meu namorado, sendo mais velho e mais gostoso, nunca poderia ser trocado por um mero estudante.

Carlinhos não sabia se ria ou se repreendia Débora por aquela afirmação.

- Você sabe que é livre para decidir ficar com um homem mais novo, se você quiser – lembrou-lhe, aflito com a resposta da garota. Essa apenas bufou contrariada e parou de andar puxando-o pelo braço. Carlinhos observou a face enraivecida de Débora.

- E eu já disse para você parar com isso. Não há outro homem que eu queira a não ser você! Será que é tão difícil assim de entender que você que me faz feliz? Pare de ser pessimista achando que esse namoro não vai dar certo. Eu quero que esse seja o meu mais duradouro namoro. Quero ficar ao seu lado, não tenho planos de me separar de você! Nem quando eu sair da escola, nem quando eu me formar em algum curso.

- Eu vou ficar velho muito mais cedo!

- E eu vou querer te ver envelhecer. Só porque a vida nos fez o favor de colocar o empecilho da idade, não significa que eu vá desistir de você! Carlinhos, se acostume ou não, você é o homem que eu desejo. E pode colocar ambigüidade nisso, porque é isso mesmo!

Carlinhos nunca sentira tanta afeição por ninguém na vida. Aquela simples garota conseguia deixá-lo enciumado e ansioso. Não se lembrava de nenhuma outra adolescente da sua época causar-lhe isso, e tivera um número significado de mulheres que passaram pela sua vida.

- E depois de Hogwarts? O que você pretende fazer? – Perguntou Carlinhos, aflito. – Você quer se formar em que?

- Eu ainda não sei – disse Débora incerta. – Não tenho certeza... ainda. Seria muito legal trabalhar no St. Mungus. Tenho minhas dúvidas, mas nada que você não possa me ajudar.

- Interessante... ter uma curandeira na família – disse Carlinhos com orgulho. – Te ajudarei no que você quiser.

- Eu sabia que podia contar com você – Débora teve que ficar nas pontas dos pés para abraçar Carlinhos. Mesmo o homem não sendo tão alto, ela conseguia ser mais baixinha que ele. Carlinhos correspondeu ao abraço, sentindo a respiração frenética da namorada. Nunca mais ousaria falar sobre término de namoro. Se ela estava tão certa assim de que queria ficar com ele, não seria ele o responsável pela infelicidade dos dois. Curtiria os momentos daquele relacionamento, mesmo com um futuro tão incerto.

E mesmo não sabendo o que fazer fora da escola, de uma coisa Débora acabara de tomar certeza. Se Carlinhos lhe pedisse em casamento, não hesitaria nem por um momento em aceitar.

**X-X**

- Você realmente fez aquilo? – Perguntou Anna enquanto Letícia sentava-se em uma cadeira de uma sala de aula vazia. A sonserina ainda parecia em choque.

- Fiz – admitiu com pesar. – E ela está certa. Eu não apenas interditei as cartas... eu as queimei... todas.

- Por... por... Por quê? – Perguntou Anna sem conseguir acreditar naquilo. – O que você ganharia queimando as cartas da sua prima?

Letícia riu sem humor. Com toda a certeza Anna não sabia no que estava se metendo.

- Você tem certeza de que conhece o grupo que ingressou? – Perguntou Letícia fazendo Anna franzir o cenho. – Você não conhece... é óbvio que você não conhece. Lana Miller consegue tudo quando quer.

- Foi ela quem mandou você queimar as cartas? – Perguntou Anna assustada. Letícia fez que sim com a cabeça. – Meu Merlin!

- Foi ela quem me mandou queimar as cartas e ainda assistia a tudo, rindo. – Letícia passou as mãos na cabeça. – Onde foi que você se meteu, Letícia?

- Por que você não negou o pedido? – Perguntou Anna sentando-se em frente à outra sonserina. Letícia encarou perplexa, Anna.

- Querida! Você tinha amigos de verdade, que nunca te obrigariam a fazer nada que você não quisesse. Lana Miller não é _amiga _de ninguém! Se você acredita que conseguiu achar uma amiga que vá substituir as outras, esqueça! Se enganou completamente. Em apenas alguns dias Lana Miller conseguirá fazer sua cabeça por completo. Você não terá mais volta, e quando perceber estará obedecendo-a. Aquela garota é o demônio! Deve ter aprendido com os melhores.

- Mas... mas... eles pareceram tão amigáveis... – disse em um fiapo de voz. Letícia soltou uma gostosa gargalhada.

- É isso que eles querem que você pense. Fala sério, Anna. Dá para ver que você sente falta dos seus antigos amigos. A briga de vocês foi ridícula! Tão boba e inocente! Você achou que aquilo era importante? Que um simples beijo mudaria tudo na vida de vocês? É óbvio que não. Você não faz ideia de quão bom seus amigos eram para você.

- Mas você também tem amigos... – contra-atacou Anna. Letícia suspirou, cansada.

- Anna, você está tentando arranjar uma desculpa para continuar amiga deles. Eu entendo. Arranje! Pense com você mesma que os outros não merecem sua amizade, que você é superior. Pense o que quiser, que depois de um tempo tudo isso virará apenas arrependimento. Aquele Key não presta. Muito menos a Lana.

- E o Jason? – Perguntou Anna, estranhando a ausência do nome do garoto. Letícia mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando achar uma resposta.

- Eu... eu tenho minhas dúvidas sobre ele. Acho que a vida foi cruel demais com ele. – Abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada. – Ou apenas umas pessoas...

- Alguém magoou o Miller? Aquele garoto? Que só quer saber de transar com o maior número de garotas de pode? Isso é novidade para mim.

- Para mim também. Fiquei espantada, mas ele mudou muito. Transformou-se em algo que não era. Sinto falta do antigo Jason...

- Queria ter visto o antigo Jason. Aposto que era melhor do que esse.

- Mil vezes melhor. – Letícia suspirou, cansada.

- Não desista de falar com a Rachel – incentivou Anna. Letícia franziu o cenho.

- Você está maluca? Você viu a reação dela!

- Vi. Era apenas uma garota magoada tentando suportar todo o peso jogado contra ela. Sua própria prima lhe traiu, o que você esperava que ela fizesse?

- Exatamente aquilo – concordou Letícia. Anna sorriu, fracamente. Aquela conversa havia sido de imensa ajuda na sua decisão. Levantou-se, estendendo a mão para Letícia:

- Acho... que está na hora de você procurar seus verdadeiros amigos.

- E você? – Perguntou Letícia sem entender. Anna suspirou, resignada.

- Eu só preciso pensar mais um pouco... me dê alguns dias.

**X-X**

Letícia sabia exatamente o que fazer antes do Natal.

Primeiro: deveria se desculpar com uma pessoa... na realidade há muito tempo deveria ter se desculpado.

Segundo: precisaria arranjar algum meio de fazer as pazes com Rachel, não sabia como.

Terceiro: era necessário fazer aquilo, ela sabia que era necessário. Custaria um alto preço, mas mandar uma carta para eles o mais rápido possível era o certo.

Quarto: estava cansada de esconder seu passado.

Quinto: sentia uma imensa falta do seu namorado.

Era a hora de realmente dar a volta por cima.

**X-X**

- Sabe o que eu acho? – Perguntou James enquanto passava as mãos no cabelo de Rachel. Os dois haviam decidido não ir ao passeio de Hogsmeade. Estavam apenas conversando na Sala Precisa, sentados em cima de um sofá super confortável.

- Que nós poderíamos ficar aqui para sempre? – Perguntou Rachel suspirando de felicidade. – Acho que é um bom plano.

- É um excelente plano – concordou James colocando Rachel em seu colo e fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos. – Mas acho que antes de nos refugiarmos do mundo exterior, você deveria conversar com a Letícia.

Rachel grunhiu contrariada, enterrando o rosto em uma almofada que estava em seu colo.

- Não começa Jay! Não começa.

- Você sabe que é o certo – murmurou James rindo da reação da namorada. – Pare de ser teimosa. No fundo você quer falar com ela e entender o lado dela. Você viu que ela tem uma razão, nós apenas não sabemos qual é.

- E precisamos? Eu posso apenas fingir que ela não é minha prima. É como se ela não existisse mais na minha vida. – Rachel cruzou os braços, como uma criança fazendo birra. – Não vou falar com ela.

- E você conseguiria? Nunca mais falar com a prima que viu crescer? – Perguntou James confuso. – Desculpe, eu não entendo como as pessoas podem pensar em parar de falar com seus familiares.

- Ela... ela quem pediu.

- Não. Ela pediu foi para você ouvi-la. Rachel, oportunidades de brigas nós teremos aos montes em toda a nossa vida, mas oportunidade de termos parentes que nos amam ao nosso lado não cai do céu. Eu gostaria que você conversasse com ela. E eu vejo nos seus olhos que é isso que você quer fazer.

Rachel sentiu a boca tremer segurando o choro. Não era possível que tivesse arranjado um namorado tão perfeito.

- E se quiser chorar, pode chorar. – James sorriu de lado enquanto abraçava com mais força a namorada. – Tem momentos em nossa vida que a única coisa a ser feita é chorar... para depois conseguirmos seguir em frente.

E foi exatamente aquilo que Rachel White se comprometeu em fazer. Primeiro: choraria tudo o que quisesse chorar. Segundo: procuraria a prima para saber o que havia acontecido.

**X-X**

Um dia depois...

Alexis olhou em volta das Masmorras. Não estava com o menor saco para dormir, e já passava da meia-noite. A falta de sono começava a lhe trazer angústia. No dia seguinte teria aula de poções, e sabia que se dormisse no meio da aula acabaria tirando outra nota abaixo da média. Odiava fazer trabalhos e sempre que a professora pedia um, corria para Rose pedindo-lhe, pelo amor de Merlin, ajuda.

Andou lentamente pelo castelo, observando as estátuas e quadros. Acabara virando colegas dos quadros da escola, e isso poderia ser uma grande vantagem. Sempre que tinha um monitor ou o zelador, os quadros a avisavam.

- Outra noite sem sono? – Perguntou um senhor em um dos quadros pelo qual passara. Alexis sorriu marota, e acenou com a cabeça.

- E pelo visto o senhor também – contra-argumentou. O homem apenas sorriu e voltou a conversar com outro quadro. Alexis seguiu o caminho que estava fazendo. Em alguns minutos chegara à Torre de Astronomia.

Subiu lentamente as escadas. A cada passada seu corpo doía todo. Estava torcendo para que o Quadribol lhe trouxesse mais do que dor, quem sabe um corpo mais saradinho?

Assim que viu-se no alto da Torre, pode ver uma sombra se movimentando em silêncio. Revirou os olhos ao constatar quem era.

- O que você faz aqui? – Perguntou estreitando os olhos para o "ser" há poucos metros dela.

- Caçando borboletas – respondeu Fred chegando mais perto da garota. Alexis bufou, entediada.

- Sempre soube que você tinha um interesse oculto por borboletas, mas nunca pensei que fosse desse jeito – ironizou a garota revirando os olhos. – Achei um Bob Esponja terrestre.

Fred corou, e empertigou.

- Eu sou monitor, respeito colega. Agora, Bruxa do 71 (N/a: Minha amiga tirou isso de Chaves, coisa que eu nunca vi. Desculpa aí pessoal, mas no me gusta! Hehehe), o que me leva perguntar... O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu perguntei primeiro! – Ela respondeu, batendo o pé infantilmente.

- Nada mais justo que você responder primeiro também – Ele disse, cruzando os braços e encostando-se à parede da Torre. – Então, Alexis, com quem você veio namorar aqui hoje?

- Com você – disse Alexis em um sussurro rouco. Aquilo pegou Fred desarmado. O garoto ergueu as sobrancelhas e pigarreou antes de falar:

- C-cc-como?

- Que bonitinho! Ele gagueja diante de uma menina – provocou Alexis rindo marota. – Fala sério, Weasley! Você realmente acha que um dia eu namoraria com você? Hahá! Até Merlin ri dessa loucura.

- Se eu gaguejei, Brown – começou Fred chegando perto da garota. Suas orelhas estavam quentes e seu rosto vermelho. – Foi de medo.

- Uhhh! Medo de mim, Weasleyzinho?

- Medo de você? Há! Poupe-me! Meu único medo é de um dia alguém como você _me _querer! Imagina, ter uma Brown da vida se declarando diante de todo mundo. Seria um mico imenso.

Alexis sentiu que levara um belo de um fora. Não ia deixar que um garoto estúpido daquele tipo dissesse que causaria vergonha tê-la como namorada.

- Oras, Weasley! Se você me tivesse seria um favor que eu faria a você. Mas também... quem iria querer uma cabeça de cenoura ambulante? Quando se pode ter tantos sonserinos gostosos? Weasley, você não está com nada. Nem sua aparência, nem sua educação e muito menos sua elegância.

Fred sentiu que seria capaz de trucidar aquela garota.

- Muito bem, talvez você tenha razão. Eu posso estar com pouquíssimas garotas afins de mim – Alexis deu um sorriso triunfante. – Mas pelo menos elas prestam e não ficam dando para qualquer um.

Aquilo fora um balde de água fria na sonserina. Todo o orgulho que sentia se esvaía por completo.

- Eu não dou para qualquer um, Weasley.

- Não? Não mais? Ah sim... mudou foi, depois do pequeno incidente? – Perguntou Fred cutucando ainda mais a garota. Alexis sentiu lágrimas de ódio nos olhos.

- Não fale do que você não sabe!

- Não sei do que? Você era tão infeliz ao ponto de necessitar de um homem? Não tinha amor próprio? Por isso agarrava qualquer garoto a sua frente? Pois é, deu naquilo né. Uma gravidez não é surpresa para pessoas como você.

A ira de Alexis havia chegado ao auge. Caminhou de encontro ao garoto batendo em todos os lugares do seu corpo que alcançava.

- Que isso? Pára com isso sua maluca! Saí daqui.

- Seu merdinha, desgraçado! Fica julgando os outros sem conhecer. – A garota mirou no rosto de Fred, aplicando-lhe um soco forte e certeiro.

- PUTA MERDA, MEU OLHO! SUA VADIA! – Fred berrou colocando a mão no olho, ao mesmo tempo em que Alexis sentia a mão latejar de dor.

- Você quebrou minha mão, cabeça de cenoura! Seu bosta!

- E você deu um soco no meu olho.

- Da próxima vez não fala o que não sabe – gritou a garota com vontade de causar mais danos corporais àquele grifinório metido a besta. – Só porque sua família é cheia de heróis não te dá o direito de falar comigo dessa forma.

- Não é porque minha família é cheia de heróis que eu falo com você assim – rugiu Fred passando a mão no olho.

- Ah é? Então o que te leva a pensar que pode me tratar assim? – Perguntou Alexis segurando a mão esquerda que ainda latejava. Por que fora aplicar aquele golpe com a mão esquerda?

- O simples fato de você ter aversão por mim. E porque em nenhum momento você conseguiu conquistar o meu respeito.

- Desculpe, eu não tento conquistar o respeito das pessoas que não possuem o meu.

- Somos dois – disse Fred inconformado por ter apanhado de uma garota.

Os dois se olharam por um tempo, percebendo o estado que estavam.

- Parecemos dois animais – falou Alexis, envergonhada. Fred abaixou a cabeça, ainda com a mão sobre o olho.

- Acho... erh... que devemos ir à enfermaria – concluiu. Alexis concordou com a cabeça.

Ambos saíram lado a lado. Já era tarde, e com toda a certeza levariam uma bronca da enfermeira.

Alexis segurava o pulso. Este estava inchado e roxo. Fred reparou na expressão de dor da garota. Em nenhum momento ela demonstrara sinais de desconforto ou de fragilidade. Aquela garota era mais forte do que qualquer grifinória que havia visto.

- Está doendo? – Perguntou colocando a mão sobre o ombro da sonserina. Alexis ergueu a sobrancelha, franzindo o cenho.

- Não! Está fazendo cócegas – ironizou a garota. Fred murmurou algumas palavras inaudíveis, mas Alexis conseguiu identificar algumas, como: "conversa civilizada" "impossível" "maluca". Aquilo a fez sentir-se envergonhada. Onde estavam seus modos? O garoto acabara de perguntar se ela estava machucada.

- Desculpe – murmurou em um fiapo de voz.

- Está desculpada – disse Fred suspirando. – Está doendo?

- Sim – declarou a garota. – Bastante.

- Também, foi um belo de um soco. Desnecessário – completou Fred. Alexis bufou, irritada.

- Se você não fosse tão idiota talvez não tivesse necessidade de brigar!

- Já começaram os xingamentos.

Alexis murmurou vários palavrões. Em seguida se recompôs.

- Desculpe Weasley. Mas você desperta o que eu tenho de pior em mim.

- Realmente, andei reparando nisso. Sou o culpado de tudo. – Disse Fred sem deixar de sorrir. Alexis reparou no ato do garoto, e virou para o outro lado.

- Completamente culpado.

- MAS O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – Perguntou a enfermeira quando chegaram à Ala Hospitalar.

- Dois doentes precisando dos seus belos cuidados – disse Fred em uma voz doce e mansa. Alexis não pode deixar de rir.

- Vocês estão malucos? Sabem que horas são? MEU MERLIN! O que aconteceu no seu pulso, querida? E que olho é esse, Weasley? Andou pulando no Lago de novo? Sorte a de vocês de eu estar acordada! Esses alunos, onde vão parar? Não possuem cérebro, impressionante!

- Obrigada pela parte que me toca, senhora Johnson – Fred piscou, divertido. A enfermeira corou e riu do garoto, dando-lhe um tapa no braço. Alexis não entendeu nada.

- O senhor não pára de aprontar, senhor Weasley! Se eu te denunciasse todas as vezes que vem aqui...

- Mas você não faria isso comigo, né senhora Johnson? Não com seu aluno preferido – disse Fred carinhosamente para a senhora que os atendia. Ela era baixinha e tinha os cabelos brancos presos em um coque. Sua face ruborizava com as brincadeiras de Fred.

- Ninguém merece um garoto como você, Fred! Se eu tivesse um filho do seu gênero já teria dado um trato! E não sorria desse jeito mocinho! O trato seria com vara de pau!

Fred soltou um gritinho, depois sorriu para a mulher. Essa, apenas bufou tentando parar de rir com o garoto.

- Vou pegar duas poções. Uma para a sua amiga de pulso inchado e outra para seu olho de panda.

- Obrigada, senhor Johnson – agradeceu Fred marotamente. Alexis observou a cena com grande interesse. Então, o rapaz era capaz de ser educado e até gentil com os outros? Impressionante.

- Senta aí, que ela já volta – disse Fred indicando a cama que sentara. Alexis sentou-se ao seu lado. Os garotos observavam a mulher remexer em uns frascos. – Ela é a melhor curandeira, sabe? Ela é demais! Rapidinho nossos machucados vão sumir. Já vim em condições piores para cá.

- Parece que você é um freguês assíduo daqui – provocou Alexis. Fred riu com gosto.

- Todas as semanas – concordou o garoto. – Às vezes cinco vezes por semana.

- Meu Merlin, garoto! Você não cansa de aprontar, não?

- Nem sempre eu apronto algo. – Disse Fred recebendo um frasco da enfermeira.

- Aqui está querida – disse a senhora Johnson dando outro frasco para Alexis.

- Obrigada. – Agradeceu Alexis. A enfermeira olhou para os dois jovens e soltou uma risadinha.

- Bom, eu vou deixar os dois a sós. Até mais Fred – disse carinhosamente para Fred. – E vê se não apronta! Foi um prazer conhecer sua namorada. Até logo, senhorita.

- Erh... eu não sou a namorada dele – falou Alexis ruborizada, mas a senhora já havia se recolhido para a própria salinha. Fred ainda sorria divertido. Alexis tomou a poção de um gole só. Tinha um gosto horrível.

- O que faz aqui? Se você não vêm apenas quando apronta? – Perguntou curiosa. Fred apontou para a portinha que a senhora fechara.

- A senhora Johnson é uma pessoa muito amável. Quando vim aqui às primeiras vezes sempre me atendia ralhando comigo por aprontar. Quando vi, já estávamos conversando sobre várias coisas. Teve uma vez que eu realmente me machuquei feio por pular de uma das torres direto para dentro do lago.

- Você é maluco? – Exclamou Alexis, assustada. Fred deu uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Um pouco, mas foi divertido! Fiquei internado durante semanas aqui. De vez em quando ela era minha única companhia. Começou a me contar sobre sua vida e sua família. É uma história bonita a dela.

- Ela parece ter um enorme carinho por você – disse Alexis sorrindo. Fred concordou.

- Ela me trata desde o primeiro ano. Eu era uma peste. Acho que ela gosta de mim...

- Você "acha"?

- Ela deve ver em mim o filho que não pode ter.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Alexis, sem entender. Fred suspirou com um olhar penalizado.

- Ela não conseguiu ter filhos com o marido, e não teve a oportunidade de adotar um. Acho que trabalha em uma enfermaria especialmente para cuidar de crianças. O carinho que ela dá a cada jovem aqui é imenso. E admito que criei uma afeição por ela, e até um respeito. São raros os professores que ganham meu respeito e minha admiração. Mas ela? Ela é demais.

Alexis não soube o que falar, e pelo visto Fred também não sabia mais. Os dois ficaram apenas calados, olhando para os frascos de poções vazios.

- Isso... – começou Alexis olhando para o lado e observando o grifinório. – É muito bonito e louvável de sua parte.

Fred encarou Alexis de volta, percebendo que pela primeira vez seu olhar não era de ódio. E tinha que admitir, ela ficava muito mais bonita.

- Obrigado – murmurou ainda observando a garota. Alexis percebeu a análise que Fred fazia e sentiu-se desconfortável.

- Vamos – levantou-se em um pulo. Fred seguiu o exemplo e saíram da Ala Hospitalar. – Tenho que admitir que esse ambiente é bem melhor do que eu imaginava.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Fred caminhando pelo corredor ao lado de Alexis.

- Eu odiava Ala Hospitalar, mas... depois de hoje... ela pareceu muito mais convidativa.

- Sério? – Perguntou Fred erguendo a sobrancelha. Alexis deu-se conta de como a frase saíra e ficou atrapalhada.

- Quero dizer... a senhora foi super simpática! Eu conheci finalmente uma enfermeira que eu confiasse e tal... quero dizer... erh... você me entendeu.

Fred soltou uma risada divertida.

- É claro que eu te entendi, Brown. Estava apenas brincando com você.

- Tosco – murmurou Alexis, arrancando mais risadas de Fred.

Quando chegaram ao final do corredor, os dois se encararam por alguns minutos.

- Bem... erh... até mais, Weasley – disse Alexis acenando para o grifinório.

- Até mais, Brown – Fred virou-se no corredor oposto e os dois tomaram caminhos diferentes.

Depois de alguns segundos, Alexis olhou para trás observando Fred caminhar para seu dormitório. Virou-se novamente voltando ao próprio caminho. Não tivera tempo de reparar e nem ao menos imaginava que o garoto que tanto desprezava olhara para trás na direção dela.

**X-X**

- Ei Alvo – chamou Patrícia assim que viu o amigo sair para o jardim, porém esse não a respondeu. – EI AL!

Alvo finalmente virou-se para a amiga. Rose, Patrícia, Scorpius e Daniel conversavam animados embaixo de uma árvore.

- Fala pessoas – Alvo sorriu para os amigos. – Vocês têm ideia de que o primeiro jogo de Quadribol está chegando? Deveriam estar treinando.

- E nós vamos. É semana que vem – lembrou Rose fechando o livro que estivera lendo. – Antes do Natal. Sonserina e Corvinal. Temos plena ciência disso, Alvo Potter. Você não cansa de nos lembrar _toda _hora.

- Desculpe, acho que estou nervoso – comentou Alvo sentando-se ao lado de Scorpius. Esse deu um tapa no ombro do amigo.

- Relaxa. Você é um ótimo treinador – brincou Scorpius. Alvo bufou enquanto deitava-se na grama.

- Estou um caco – comentou o garoto parecendo ansioso. – Eu estava indo visitar o Hagrid.

- Vamos? – Os olhos de Rose brilharam de expectativa. – Faz muito tempo que eu não o vejo.

- É impossível. Ele é imenso. Como você não o vê? – Perguntou Scorpius fazendo Rose franzir o cenho para o namorado.

- Ele anda meio distante esse ano. Quase não falou conosco. Achei estranho – murmurou a garota.

- Vai ver ele não quer causar mais problemas para a gente – começou Patrícia. Todos olharam sem entender para a garota. – Parece que ele e aquela professora maldita tiveram um pequeno desentendimento. Ele deve estar ciente de que ela também nos odeia.

- Ódio é eufemismo para aquela mulher – disse Alvo com desprezo. – Estou louco para pegá-la e fazer pedacinhos. Transformá-la em um verdadeiro morcego, e não apenas em uma cópia de um.

- Adoro esse lado malvado dele – disse Daniel rindo. – Olha quem vem aí.

- Olá professor Neville – Neville sorriu para os alunos. Embora fosse amigo dos pais de Alvo e Rose, não se aproximara muito dos seus filhos. Talvez porque sempre estivesse ocupado em tentar se soltar de alguma planta possivelmente assassina. Era raro encontrá-lo à toa no castelo.

- Olá crianças – Neville parecia aflito e ao mesmo tempo contente.

- Está indo a algum lugar, professor? – Perguntou Rose tentando esconder a curiosidade. Scorpius sorriu cúmplice junto à namorada. Neville não pareceu perceber as segundas intenções dos alunos, apenas retribuiu ao sorriso.

- Estava indo ao encontro do professor Simas. – Sussurrou. Alvo franziu o cenho.

- Os senhores eram amigos, não é? – Perguntou. Neville fez que sim. – E ambos estudaram com meu pai?

- Ah sim. Éramos do mesmo dormitório – falou Neville gentilmente.

- O senhor fez parte da Armada de Dumbledore, não é professor? – Neville corou com a pergunta de Alvo.

- Onde você ouviu isso, garoto?

- Meu pai me contou.

- Ah sim... claro. Eu deveria saber – disse Neville distraído. – Sim, foram ótimos tempos aqueles com a Armada.

- Professor, o que você acha da nova professora de Hogwarts? – Perguntou Patrícia. Neville crispou os lábios, e estava prestes a responder quando outro professor apareceu.

- Aí está você – Simas sorriu para o velho amigo. – Pensei que tivesse se perdido no meio do caminho.

- Eu já estava indo – Neville possuía um tom de desculpas na voz. Simas olhou para o grupinho embaixo da árvore e sorriu calorosamente.

- Olá garotos.

- Oi – responderam os cinco juntos.

- Vamos, Neville?

- Sim, claro. Até mais meninos. – Neville se despediu dos outros e rumou para dentro do castelo com Simas Finnigan.

- Eu daria de tudo para saber o que eles conversarão – comentou Alvo suspirando. – Odeio esses adultos tapados que não nos deixam participar de nada.

- Realmente, seu pai é um saco – falou Daniel provocando Alvo. Esse apenas deu de ombros.

- Nesse aspecto é sim. Eles parecem esquecer que já tiveram nossa idade e também quiseram participar dos grupos.

- É... adultos têm memórias curtas e seletivas – concordou Rose sabiamente. Scorpius levantou-se animado.

- Que tal visitarmos um meio gigante que deve estar louco para nos contar tudo? – Perguntou ingênuo. – Esse ano não fomos uma sequer vez a casa dele.

- No primeiro, segundo e terceiro ano nós praticamente morávamos lá – disse Paaty. – Estou com saudades daquele tempo.

- Eu também. Era tudo muito mais simples – Alvo passou a mão no cabelo enquanto se encaminhavam para a casa do amigo. Ao baterem na porta ouviram a voz de Rúbeo Hagrid:

- JÁ VAI, JÁ VAI. – Berrou o meio gigante. A porta se escancarou revelando o homem, que sorriu animado para as pessoas paradas na soleira de sua porta. – Entrem logo, está com uma cara horrível de que vai chover.

Os cinco entraram e ocuparam lugares na mesa de Hagrid.

- Alguém quer chá? – Perguntou Hagrid colocando uma grande chaleira na lareira. – Vai sair fresquinho. Faz tempo que não os vejo.

- Pois é, a coisa anda meio agitada. Você também esteve um bocado de tempo fora da escola, né? – Perguntou Rose. Hagrid apenas murmurou palavras inaudíveis.

- Ah! Qual foi, fala onde você esteve – pediu Alvo juntando as mãos – Será segredo, não saíra daqui.

Rúbeo Hagrid olhou bem para os garotos e bufou contrariado.

- Nem adianta! Já caí nessa conversa dos seus pais e só acontecia besteira depois.

- Ah... vamos Hagrid, por favor – pediu Paaty olhando com carinha de cachorro para o meio gigante. Sabia do coração fraco do amigo.

- Não adianta me olhar assim, senhorita.

- Droga – murmurou a garota derrotada. Finalmente o chá ficara pronto. Hagrid serviu aos garotos, sentando-se em seguida em sua enorme cadeira.

- Tudo bem, você não pode nos contar o que andou aprontando, mas ao menos nos conte as fofocas da escola – pediu Alvo sorrindo maroto. – Vamos, eu sei que você está louco para fazer fofoca sobre aquela maldita professora.

A face de Rúbeo ficou escarlate. O meio gigante se mexeu desconfortavelmente.

- Bem... acho que uma fofoca não fará nenhum mal...

**X-X**

Jason Miller acabara de ter uma aula extremamente chata de Feitiços. Conseguira se livrar de sua irmã e do tal de Jacob Key. O garoto se mostrava cada vez mais chato na concepção de Jason. O que sua irmã via naquele garoto fútil e sem nenhum papo?

Bom... ela via um escravo, era claro. E ela adorava os escravos dela.

Fazia algum tempo desde que notara a ausência de Letícia do grupo, junto com o desaparecimento de Anna. Aquilo era estranho, e ao mesmo tempo reconfortante. Pelo menos elas duas poderiam ter colocado a cabeça no lugar. A pequena Anna não sabia no que estava se metendo. Pelo menos Letícia estava ciente de tudo.

Virou no corredor, bocejando enquanto erguia os braços. Ao abrir os olhos reparou que uma garota o encarava do outro lado do corredor. Sorriu de lado encaminhando-se para a menina.

- Já estava me perguntando onde a senhorita estava – começou irônico -, fiquei super preocupado.

Letícia não respondeu ao garoto. Apenas encarou-o com urgência. Jason franziu o cenho tentando entender o que Letícia queria. Ela parecia nervosa e crispava os lábios a todo o momento.

- Jason, nós precisamos conversar.

**X-X**

**N/a: **Háaaaaaa! Volteeeei! E voltei com tudo! Fiz esse capítulo em apenas dois dias – na realidade em uma noite e uma tarde inteira. Hauhauhauhau. Sentia falta de escrever Green's. *-* Já estou com várias ideias na cabeça para colocar em prática e mal posso esperar. Serão vários capítulos, não consegui fazer metade do que eu queria nesse. Mas já estava com vinte páginas, por isso achei melhor parar por aqui. Sacaram? :) Oi pessoal! Desculpem. Hoje foi minha última prova do vestibular, estou completamente livre (por enquanto). Sei lá o que acontecerá, né? Senti muuuuuuuita saudade dos meus leitores, que por um acaso, sumiram. Gente, alguém ainda lê a Fic? Porque, sinceramente, eu penso que as pessoas desistiram de acompanhar a Fic. Eu espero no mínimo uns dez comentários por capítulo, e nem isso eu consigo. É meio... broxante. Hauhauhau O que eu quis dizer é que isso **acaba **com a criatividade do autor. Nós não somos nada sem nossos leitores, e isso é a mais pura verdade. :( Voltei pra ficar, marcar território! Hehehe Espero que meus leitores também voltem...

Agradecimentos (responderei as pessoas que não possuem conta aqui. As que possuem geralmente eu respondo por mensagem. Estou meio sem tempo, mas vou tentar responder essa semana):

Mila x – Que bom que você aceitou a demora. Fala pra Gabi relaxar que agora os capítulos vêm mais rápidos. Shauhasu

Anna Leal – A história do Chunda era minha vizinha que vivia falando isso pra mim quando ela batia na porta da minha casa e eu perguntava quem era. Ou quando eu ligava pra ela. Hasuhusa A Leeh vai dar uma reviravolta, e sobre o Miller e a Alexis, é só aguardar. Eu adoro o casal Débora e Carlinhos.

Bem...

Só essas pessoas que não possuem conta comentaram no capítulo anterior. Quem sabe o pessoal comente agora nas férias? :(

Beijos pessoal,

Cecília ;****


	12. Bônus de Natal

Green's

Bônus de Natal.

_Cena passada no terceiro ano do grupo Sonserino em Hogwarts._

_Alvo, Anna, Rose, Patrícia, Scorpius e Daniel._

Rose acordara assustada. Parecia que levara uma pancada na cabeça.

Foi quando olhou para os lados que viu um travesseiro atirado ao chão. Olhou de esguelha para Paaty, que sorria marota.

- BOM DIA, ROSE! – Berrou a garota fazendo Rose pular. Anna também já acordara com o berro da garota.

- Pra que o escândalo? – Perguntou Anna irritada. Colocou o travesseiro em cima da cabeça, tentando se livrar de Patrícia.

- É Natal! – Exclamou Patrícia sorridente. Rodopiou pelo quarto enquanto erguia os braços. – Vocês não sentem o espírito natalino?

- Eu sinto o espírito assassino, isso sim. Paaty durma ou morra – pediu Anna enquanto cobria-se totalmente com o lençol.

- Vocês quem pediram para passar o Natal em Hogwarts! Ohhhhh! – Paaty olhou para sua pilha de presentes. – PRESENTES!

- Aaaain, ela não vai parar – Anna levantou-se a contra gosto. Colocou o roupão que estava jogado em uma cadeira. – Bom dia, meninas.

- Bom dia – murmurou Rose sonolenta enquanto levantava-se. Patrícia já mexia e remexia nos presentes que ganhara.

- Olha quantos presentes! Nossa mãe! Merlin! – Paaty parecia uma criança feliz. Rose sorriu para a amiga enquanto pegava um presente na própria pilha.

- A vovó me mandou um pulôver – falou contente enquanto abria o pacote. Era verde e com uma cobra no peito esquerdo. – Mandou bem, vovó.

- Eu também ganhei um – falou Anna mostrando. Era parecido com o de Rose, mas ao invés de ter uma cobra, tinha um pomo de ouro. – Eu gostei.

- Há! Vocês não foram as únicas que ganharam – cantarolou Patrícia. O da garota era branco, com algumas listras verdes e prateadas. – O meu é mais bonito.

- Até parece. – Rose riu enquanto pegava mais um presente. – Ei Paaty! Esse daqui é o seu.

- É! Abre! Abre! – Pediu Patrícia em êxtase. Rose riu enquanto abria o presente. Começou a gargalhar enquanto o analisava. – É uma cobra de pelúcia.

- Sim, sim. Achei a sua cara – disse Patrícia envergonhada. Rose abraçou a amiga.

- Eu amei! – Disse divertida.

As três continuaram a abrir os presentes, e ao acabar se arrumaram para se encontrarem com os meninos.

- Bom dia, meninas – falou Alvo contente enquanto abraçava as três de uma vez. – FELIZ NATAL!

- Al, eu não sou surda. – Falou Rose colocando a mão no ouvido. – Mas Feliz Natal, priminho.

- Amei o presente, Rose – disse Scorpius sorridente. – Muito obrigada!

- O que você deu para ele? – Perguntou Alvo enciumado. Scorpius ergueu um estojo.

- São itens de Quadribol. Para limpar a vassoura, e vem com várias dicas também.

- E eu ganhei apenas um livro da Rose – murmurou Daniel para Alvo. Os dois riram.

- Por que nós não descemos para a ceia de Natal? – Perguntou Alvo contente.

O grupo almoçou entre brincadeiras e diversão. Alvo contava algumas histórias para os amigos enquanto se serviam de sobremesa. Quando todos terminaram, se encaminharam até o jardim.

- Eu sou um anjo! – Exclamou Paaty se jogando na neve. Começou a se mexer, fazendo um formato de anjo no chão branco do jardim.

- Eu sempre soube – brincou Daniel sentando-se ao lado da amiga. – Cacete, minha bunda congelou.

Paaty riu com gosto enquanto rolava pelo chão.

- O céu está lindo – murmurou Rose enquanto acomodava-se ao lado de Paaty. Alvo brincava ali perto com Anna. Os dois montavam um boneco de neve, enquanto Scorpius caçava alguns itens como gravetos para enfeitar o novo colega deles.

- Chamaremos de... Bob – disse Alvo enquanto olhava para o boneco. – Ele tem cara de Bob, não concordam?

- Não. – Disse Daniel enquanto olhava bem para o boneco. – Ele tem cara de John.

- John é seu rabo! O nome dele será Bob – disse Alvo meio alterado. Daniel ergueu os braços.

- Ok, não está mais aqui quem falou. – Daniel sorriu enquanto tentava tirar a neve do corpo de Patrícia.

Scorpius que estava muito quieto, foi de fininho até Daniel e tirando as mãos das costas, tacou uma bola de neve na cara do amigo.

- FILHO DE UMA... – Daniel não pode terminar a frase, pois sentiu outra bola de neve do lado esquerdo de sua cabeça. – PAREM VOCÊS DOIS.

Alvo e Scorpius riram enquanto preparavam mais armamentos. Rose riu levantando-se e começando a montar uma barreira de neve.

Alguns minutos depois estavam separados em grupos. Eram Patrícia, Rose e Daniel contra Anna, Scorpius e Alvo.

Ao término da guerra, os dois times haviam empatado e estavam todos ensopados até a alma.

Jogaram-se no chão, enquanto olhavam para o céu.

- Vocês acreditam que nos conhecemos há apenas três anos? – Perguntou Anna suspirando. – Parece que vocês são meus amigos desde sempre.

- Amizade é assim, Anna. – Disse Rose enquanto pegava na mão da amiga. – Quanto mais íntimos, mais você sente afeição pela pessoa. E parece que o tempo voa ao lado dos que você gosta.

- Eu gostaria que não voasse tanto assim – comentou Scorpius baixinho. – Gostaria de aproveitar mais o tempo. Não se sabe até quando nossas vidas terão essa paz.

- Façam um desejo de Natal – disse Alvo sorrindo e fechando os olhos. – Peçam aquilo que vocês mais querem. Quem sabe não se realize?

Os seis fecharam os olhos. Cada um concentrado em um pedido.

Nenhum nunca soube o que cada um pedira, mas no fundo daqueles corações eles só desejavam uma única coisa: que por mais que o tempo os castigasse e tentasse separá-los, que eles se mantivessem unidos para todo o resto de suas vidas.

- Eu amo vocês – murmurou Patrícia sentindo algumas lágrimas em seus olhos. – E gostaria que nossa amizade fosse muito além de uma infância, adolescência ou vida adulta. Gostaria que fosse para sempre.

- E será – prometeu Daniel enquanto sorria de lado. Virou o rosto para Patrícia, dando-lhe um singelo beijo na testa. – Eu juro nunca me separar de você... de vocês.

Patrícia concordou com a cabeça, enquanto o rosto esquentava.

Um suspiro escapou dos seis.

No final do dia, quando o relógio batesse meia-noite, todos se lembrariam do desejo que fizeram.

E esperavam que o milagre que os unira fosse eterno.

**n/a: Eu sei, eu sei. Ficou tosco. Mas essa simples cena me veio a cabeça e eu tive que escrever. Sei que está pequena, mas fica apenas um bônus para o capítulo que vem aí. Eu estou na metade do capítulo. xD E pretendo terminar até segunda. Aguardem ansiosos. Muahahaha. Muita coisa virá. Pedidos de desculpas, volta de amizades, algumas briguinhas – se eu não me engane. **

**Obrigada por acompanharem a fanfic, pessoal.**

**E eu desejo um Natal repleto de alegria para vocês. Aproveitem juntos aos parentes, amigos e entes queridos. Que todos os seus sonhos se realizem.**

**Mil beijos,**

**Cecília.**

**Ps: Eu estou A-M-A-N-D-O cada comentário, mas os responderei no próximo capítulo.**


	13. Cap11 Give Me A Kiss, Jason

Capítulo 11 Give Me A Kiss, Jason.

"_- Já estava me perguntando onde a senhorita estava – começou irônico -, fiquei super preocupado._

_Letícia não respondeu ao garoto. Apenas encarou-o com urgência. Jason franziu o cenho tentando entender o que Letícia queria. Ela parecia nervosa e crispava os lábios a todo o momento._

_- Jason, nós precisamos conversar."_

Jason ergueu a sobrancelha e seus olhos se estreitaram. Letícia estava em um estado de nervos que o garoto nunca a vira, ou pelo menos, há muito tempo não a via assim. Aquilo era estranho...

- O que você quer? – Perguntou o garoto olhando para os lados. Cruzou os braços no peito. Letícia encarava o chão, como se olhar para cima fosse sua sentença de morte.

- Conversar em particular com você – disse ruborizando. Fazia tempos que Jason não observava o rubor de vergonha tonalizar a pele de Letícia. Por um momento esqueceu-se totalmente de ser frio e calculista. Abriu a porta de uma sala ao seu lado.

- Entra – pediu quase que gentilmente. Letícia concordou e adentrou na sala. Jason entrou depois da sonserina e fechou a porta com um feitiço, para que ninguém pudesse atrapalhá-los.

Ambos caminharam até a parede oposta à porta, sentando-se na beirada da janela. Letícia observou o jardim enquanto Jason encarava-a. Suas mãos tamborilavam no vidro sujo à sua frente. Jason observou a mão da garota tremer enquanto ela tentava fazer o que queria fazer.

Letícia fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Jason pode ver naquela mulher a menina ingênua e assustada que um dia os procurara em Durmstrange. Sorriu de lado com os pensamentos.

- Me desculpe – pediu Letícia abrindo devagar os olhos. Jason tinha o rosto livre de qualquer emoção naquele momento. Observou algumas lágrimas nos olhos da sonserina. Pigarreou tentando se concentrar.

- Pelo que, exatamente? – Perguntou o garoto olhando para fora da sala. Letícia franziu o cenho, tentando lembrar-se de tudo pelo que devia se desculpar.

- Por tudo o que eu te fiz. – Murmurou a garota envergonhada. – Jason, eu não sei o quanto eu posso ter-lhe feito sofrer, mas me perdoe. Eu fui uma tola. Eu fui a única testemunha de que Jason Miller conseguia ser capaz de amar alguém e eu... eu simplesmente ignorei e te maltratei. Não sei se toda a culpa é minha, mas parte do que você se tornou foi por mim. Você era apenas um garoto gostando da amiga. E eu era apenas uma amiga querendo tirar proveito e ser conhecida. Não estou falando que em nenhum momento eu cogitei a idéia de que gostava de você. Na realidade, parte de mim gostava de você, mas esse sentimento não era mais forte do que qualquer outro que estivesse relacionado com a minha ambição daquele momento. Jason, você é incrível. Eu consigo ver muito mais do que um garoto galinha, insensível e egoísta como você gosta que as pessoas te vejam. Eu consigo visualizar aquele garoto que me fazia carinho, que sorria de forma suave e maliciosa e que por um momento fazia-me esquecer de todos os problemas. Você não é parte desse mundo da sua irmã. Você pode ser muito maior.

Jason ficou calado por um momento. Reparou que a mão de Letícia não mais tremia, a garota conseguira reunir coragem o suficiente para fazer o que achava que era o certo. Sua têmpora começou a latejar. Tudo estava ficando muito confuso. Não era para sair daquela forma... eles deveriam ser inimigos íntimos. Nada deveria mudar na relação deles dois. Passara todos esses anos jurando não mais sequer pensar em proteger Letícia, quem diria perdoá-la.

Letícia ficou calada, deixando o sonserino absorver tudo o que disse. Pode ver a face do garoto assumindo uma expressão confusa e diferente de qualquer outra que algum aluno de Hogwarts vira: ele possuía um brilho diferente nos olhos, como se a alegria que lhe fora roubada estivesse voltando aos poucos.

- Jason – chamou Letícia fazendo-o virar-se para si. Ela sorriu ousando acariciar o rosto do garoto. O sonserino não arriscou retirar a mão de Letícia de sua face, sentindo a pele da garota contra a sua. – Eu nunca devo ter te contado isso...

Jason esperou impassível.

- Mas você foi o meu primeiro amor. – Declarou sentindo um peso sair de si. Sua respiração ficou muito mais leve. Os olhos de Jason agora pareciam possuir mais cores do que nunca. As lágrimas caíram ao rosto de Letícia. Jason tentou falar, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi pigarrear. Letícia riu do sonserino. Era como voltar aos velhos tempos.

- Adeus Jason – despediu-se do rapaz, depositando um singelo beijo em sua bochecha. O garoto observou sua antiga garota caminhar pela sala.

- Obrigada, White. – Agradeceu com a voz rouca. Letícia parou de andar enquanto esperava Jason falar mais alguma coisa. – Acho que todos nós estávamos precisando de um discurso assim.

Letícia virou-se, o sorriso iluminando seu rosto.

- Estou perdoada? – Perguntou sem conseguir pronunciar a frase direito. Jason encaminhou-se até onde ela estava. Agora podiam se encarar olhando um nos olhos do outro.

- Sim. – Sussurrou Jason sorrindo maroto. – Desde que me perdoe pelo o que eu já te fiz aqui.

- Já está perdoado há muito tempo. – Falou Letícia sentindo a sorte voltar. Jason balançou a cabeça, positivamente.

- Nós crescemos – falou em um tom orgulhoso. Letícia pousou a mão novamente no rosto de Jason.

- Um dia todos crescem – concordou.

Jason puxou a amiga para si, abraçando-lhe de forma protetora. Letícia sentiu novas lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos enquanto retribuía o abraço na mesma intensidade.

- Você também _foi _o meu primeiro amor, White – contou Jason no ouvido da menina. Ela sorriu aliviada.

Os dois sentiram-se completamente diferentes após daquela conversa. Todos os ressentimentos foram deixados de lado.

Podiam não se amar como um dia juraram amar um ao outro, mas pelo menos o respeito voltara a reinar entre os dois.

**X-X**

Assim que se despediu de Jason, Letícia andou pelos terrenos da escola em busca de outra pessoa. Encontrou Rachel sentada sozinha em uma mesa na biblioteca. Encaminhou-se até a prima. Suas mãos tremiam novamente, assim como fora ao se encontrar com Jason.

- Posso me sentar aqui? – Perguntou sem jeito. Rachel ergueu os olhos do livro que lia. Sua face ruborizou. Apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

Letícia sentou-se em frente à prima. Esperou que Rachel dissesse algo, mas como essa permaneceu calada, constatou que era ela quem deveria começar a falar.

- Me perdoe – pediu Letícia fracamente. Rachel estreitou os olhos para a prima. – Eu sei, eu sei. Você tem todo o direito de não querer falar comigo, mas ao menos deixe me explicar. Eu entrei em Hogwarts por uma razão, Kell. Não contei a ninguém com medo de me odiarem e fazerem jus ao meu nome. Tudo bem que todos estariam certos em se afastar de mim... Kell, eu era diferente em Durmstrange.

Rachel apenas ouvia a história da prima.

- Eu andava com pessoas que não prestavam. Meu grupo era formado por eu, Jason e Lana. Não era um grupo muito confiável, mas nossos "seguidores" nos idolatravam e faziam tudo o que nós mandássemos. Nós éramos respeitados. Durmstrange é diferente de Hogwarts. Aqui as pessoas são amigas, lá você não pode confiar em ninguém. Qualquer pessoa pode ser um inimigo tentando tirar proveito das suas fraquezas. Eu me tornei uma pessoa diferente da criança que você conheceu. Eu tinha desejo de ser intimidada e amada. Lana me ofereceu essa oportunidade e eu entrei no grupo deles. Só que para isso eu tive que fazer coisas horríveis contra as pessoas, e foi exatamente uma dessas minhas ações que me resultaram na expulsão de Durmstrange.

Os olhos de Rachel se arregalaram e Letícia parou de falar por alguns instantes.

- Você foi expulsa? – Perguntou Rachel sem acreditar. Quantas verdades seriam reveladas ali? – Eu não... você disse que... eu...

- Eu disse que meus pais queriam se mudar para cá. Era mentira, eles fizeram o que eu pedi. Na realidade, nem conseguiram se mudar para cá direito, mas era necessário que eu viesse. Tinha que terminar meus estudos. Tive uma conversa com eles e todos concordaram que seria melhor deixar o passado de lado e começar um futuro novo. Mas o passado me perseguiu até aqui! Eu era diferente até os Miller chegarem. Mas eu não podia deixar que eles revelassem o que eu havia feito, por isso segui todas as ordens que me eram impostas.

- O que você havia feito? – Perguntou Rachel com assombro na voz. Letícia suspirou firme antes de continuar:

- Eu tive que provar que era capaz de entrar no grupinho deles. Para isso foi necessário a tortura de um garotinho indefeso.

Os olhos de Rachel se arregalaram. Letícia soluçou com medo da reação da prima.

- Eu usei uma maldição imperdoável, mas a escola não contou para ninguém. Apenas me expulsaram de Durmstrange. Eu torturei um inocente. Você não tem idéia do quanto eu me odeio até hoje.

Rachel tinha a boca aberta, mas não conseguia pronunciar nada. Aquela era sua prima?

- Eu pedi desculpas ao Kramer, o garoto que eu torturei, e ele foi fofo o suficiente para me perdoar. Não sei o quanto eu o devo, mas ele não se atreveu a jogar na minha cara o quanto eu era suja e repugnante. Mantive contato com ele durante um tempo, até Lana aparecer e ficar espionando todas as minhas ações. E agora eu magoei minha prima, sendo que é meu último ano da escola. Dizem que o último ano deve ser o melhor, em que as amizades se fortalecem, mas a única coisa que eu fiz foi estragar todas as minhas amizades e acabar com o meu namoro.

Letícia apoiou o rosto nas duas mãos enquanto lágrimas silenciosas escorriam por seu rosto. Rachel estava penalizada diante de Letícia. Não sabia que a prima sofrera metade do que estava contando. Levantou-se silenciosa e contornou a mesa. Letícia só percebeu a presença da prima ao seu lado quando a mesma a abraçou.

Ergueu-se da cadeira, retribuindo ao abraço. Deixou-se chorar no ombro da prima, como há tempos não chorava com uma amiga. Finalmente um apoio. Jason e Rachel estavam ao seu lado novamente.

- Se eu tivesse sido sincera desde o começo, tudo seria diferente – disse Letícia contrariada. Rachel sorriu passando a mão no cabelo da prima.

- Leeh, acho que está na hora de você se desligar do passado. Esquece, não tem como mudar as coisas, mas nós podemos muito bem escolher nosso futuro.

- Eu te amo, Kell – disse Letícia sorrindo. – E eu nunca, nunca mais farei algo que possa magoá-la.

- Não me importo se o fizer – Rachel deu de ombros. – Mas me importo se você não se arrepender.

- Amigas? – Perguntou Letícia marota. Rachel sorriu.

- Amigas.

**X-X**

Letícia e Rachel seguiram rumo ao corujal depois de um tempo. As duas haviam descido, ido até a Sala Comunal e pego pergaminho e um tinteiro como pediu Letícia. Rachel estava extremamente curiosa.

- Para quem você tem tanta necessidade de escrever? – Perguntou enquanto via a pena de Letícia percorrer sobre o pergaminho. A sonserina rasgou o pergaminho em dois e voltou a escrever.

- Primeiro eu escreverei para o David. Deus sabe como eu sinto falta dele.

- E depois? – Perguntou Rachel. Letícia sorriu marota.

- Isso eu não posso contar – cantarolou vitoriosa. Rachel bufou indignada enquanto cruzava os braços.

- Por favor, priminha. Conta pra amiga que te perdoou.

- Chantagista! Não, não conto. Mas não se preocupe... logo após o Natal você deve saber para quem eu escrevi.

Rachel bufou mais uma vez fazendo Letícia rir.

Escolheu duas corujas e despachou as duas cartas. Observou o céu por um tempo com Rachel ao seu lado.

- Parece que tudo voltará a ser como era antes. – Contou Letícia. Rachel tentou entender a ambigüidade da fala da garota, mas desistiu. Tudo voltara a ser como era entre as duas, mas a grifinória sabia que a prima se referia a outra coisa...

**X-X**

Naquele mesmo dia... um pouco distante de tudo o que ocorria dentro do castelo...

Alvo, Daniel, Patrícia, Scorpius e Rose observavam Hagrid se aprumar na cadeira para começar a narrar algumas histórias.

- Bom, vocês estão cientes de que essa professora trabalha com o Ministro, certo? Então, vocês devem saber também que há muitos anos uma professora entrou nas mesmas circunstâncias que essa aqui na escola.

- Dolores Umbridge – comentou Rose. Hagrid fez uma expressão de desgosto.

- Esse monstro mesmo. O caos começou aqui dentro do castelo. Vários grupos da Sonserina começaram a apoiar essa professora, formando até uma Brigada Inquisitorial. Dolores era a inquisitora de Hogwarts e depois de um tempo ficou como diretora. Os castigos eram severos para os alunos. Todos odiavam aquela mulher, e era em meio a vários acontecimentos fora de Hogwarts que ela surgira. O pessoal da Ordem está assustado. Essa nova professora Jones lembra muito o monstro mencionado. Só que graças a Merlin, por enquanto ela não colocou as asinhas de fora. Deve ter aplicado algum tipo de castigo severo...

Alvo e Scorpius se entreolharam.

- Mas nada muito grave ainda foi relatado. Espero que continue assim, mas lá na sala dos professores as coisas andam meio desajustadas. Já ocorreram brigas entre a professora de Poções e a de Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas. E eu soube que o professor Simas já discutiu sobre os métodos de ensino da Jones.

- Você acha que ela é capaz de perseguir professores como a Umbridge fazia? – Perguntou Alvo. Hagrid permaneceu um tempo em silêncio e depois pigarreou.

- Bom... se for esse o caso acho melhor eu já preparar minhas malas.

- Bobagem. – Exclamou Patrícia – Nós nunca deixaríamos que alguma professora ou projétil mal feito de uma te demitisse. Você é o maior professor daqui! O melhor.

Hagrid fungou agradecido enquanto tirava um pano imenso do bolso. Dava para os meninos fazerem um piquenique em cima daquele pano.

- Obrigado, meninos. – Agradeceu Hagrid levando tapinhas no ombro, dados por Daniel. – Vocês são os melhores.

- Nós sabemos – brincou Scorpius piscando para o amigo.

- Mas sabe... estou começando a ficar com medo. As coisas não andam muito boas lá fora – contou Hagrid. O grupinho se entreolhou. – Ontem mesmo eu recebi uma carta super preocupada do Harry pedindo para tomar conta da Lily. Essa ruivinha anda muito por aqui sabe, com o Hugo? Os dois adoram me perguntar histórias sobre os avós de vocês, Alvo. Eu conto, é claro! Tinha maior orgulho da Lílian e do James! E... ah! Se vocês tivessem conhecido Sirius, sei que se dariam super bem com ele.

- Aposto que sim – concordou Alvo sorrindo amigável. – Ele devia ser **o **cara, pelas histórias que meu pai me contou quando eu era criança.

Falar naquilo trazia um sentimento de saudade dos sonserinos. Fazia algum tempo que não viam suas famílias.

- E ele era – contou Hagrid soluçando. – E agora... até o Simas teve que vir à Hogwarts fingindo ser amigo daquela professora maldita para que possa ficar de olho no que ela vai tramar, depois do que ela falou pra Minerva. Ela disse que mais cedo ou mais tarde instituiria novas regras na escola e...

- Então ele veio no intuito de tomar conta dela? – Perguntou Scorpius de olhos arregalados. Hagrid parou de chorar e entrou em estado de choque.

- Eu não devia ter dito isso – murmurou assustado. Alvo franziu o cenho.

- Novas regras? – Perguntou o garoto tentando entender. – Que novas regras são essas, Hagrid?

- Eu não devia ter dito isso. – Hagrid encarou, furioso, os estudantes. Esses se encolheram. – Vocês que me fizeram contar essas coisas! Seus monstrinhos!

Alvo sorriu sapeca.

- Qual foi, Hagrid! Até parece que você não quer nos contar mais – falou o garoto. Hagrid bufou contrariado. Alvo riu. – Conta mais, Hagrid.

- Nem pensar! Olha, eu tenho... um compromisso agora! Fora, vocês todos. Fora – falou levantando cada um deles. Rose estava pensativa; Scorpius murmurou algumas palavras e Daniel tentava persuadir Hagrid. Alvo e Patrícia foram os primeiros a sair.

- Até mais, Hagrid – despediram-se vendo o meio gigante acenar da porta para eles.

- Esses moleques – exclamou fechando a porta. Os outros se entreolharam, sorrindo.

- E mais uma vez ele fala o que não devia – disse Patrícia vitoriosa. – Não sei por quê... mas comecei a gostar mais desse tal de Simas.

- Eu também – concordou Daniel enlaçando a namorada pela cintura. Alvo observou o olhar vago de Rose.

- O que você tem em mente, priminha? – Perguntou Alvo bocejando. Rose olhou bem para os amigos.

- Sei lá... algo me diz que isso não vai acabar bem...

**X-X**

- Ei girl – Dominique viu a prima sentada perto da escada que dava aos jardins. – O que está pegando? – Perguntou curiosa ao ver a expressão no rosto de Roxanne.

- Acho que não consigo, Domi – murmurou Roxanne tacando uma pedrinha no gramado. – É humanamente impossível eu conseguir.

Dominique suspirou enquanto passava o braço envolta do ombro da prima.

- Rox, se eu achasse que você não conseguiria nunca teria proposto – declarou. Roxanne encarou-a por alguns minutos e depois suspirou.

- Ele é muito difícil de encarar. – Comentou desesperada. – Nunca acho algo para calá-lo. Eu que sempre acabo me ferrando. Você é diferente Domi, você consegue lidar com isso. Vocês são parecidos.

- Mas é você que ele quer pegar na bunda – brincou Dominique sorrindo. Roxanne permitiu-se rir. – Rox, se você acha que consegue... se você tem um único resto de esperança, vai fundo. Não adianta jogar tudo para o alto. Seduza-o.

Roxanne concordou com a cabeça e levantou-se.

- Aonde você vai? – Perguntou Dominique curiosa. Roxanne crispou os lábios.

- Eu vou à biblioteca – disse a garota. – Tenho alguns livros para devolver.

- Ah... ok, então. – Dominique abraçou a prima. – Você pode, Rox.

Roxanne se despediu de Dominique e rumou para a biblioteca. Seus pensamentos se revezavam entre o beijo de Jason e... o beijo de Jason. Não era possível!

Cumprimentou a bibliotecária e entregou-lhe os livros que pegara. Andou entre as estantes procurando mais algum livro que a agradasse. Já estava no final da biblioteca quando algo muito melhor do que livros chamou sua atenção.

Jason lia um livro em uma mesa afastada de todos. Parecia absorto nas palavras. Seus olhos percorriam com uma velocidade incrível as páginas. Roxanne escondeu-se atrás da estante e respirou fundo algumas vezes. Sorriu da melhor forma possível e rumou na direção do garoto.

Quando o sonserino ouviu passos se aproximando, ergueu os olhos do livro e viu Roxanne Weasley encarando-o a uma certa distância. Um sorriso malicioso apareceu em seus lábios fazendo a garota corar.

- Olá, Weasley – cumprimentou enquanto fechava o livro. Roxanne sorriu para o sonserino.

- Olá, Miller.

- Então... não agüentou e veio me procurar? – Perguntou Jason erguendo-se e caminhando de encontro à garota. Roxanne revirou os olhos.

- Você não consegue ser mais modesto, não? – Ironizou enquanto distraía-se com um livro que acabara de pegar.

- O que você está fazendo nos fundos da biblioteca? – Perguntou Jason cruzando os braços.

- Estava passeando enquanto procurava por um bom livro. Até que achei o verme que eu tanto queria ver – Roxanne sorriu de lado. Jason ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você queria me ver? – Perguntou o garoto, curioso. Roxanne riu com gosto.

- Sabia não? Meu maior desejo, todo dia em que eu me levanto, é encontrá-lo.

- Pateta – murmurou Jason rindo. Roxanne assustou-se com o riso do garoto. Era a primeira vez que o via rir daquele jeito. Observou melhor Jason. Ele estava diferente. Seus olhos brilhavam de outra forma e não parecia mais tão acuado como sempre esteve.

Jason descruzou os braços ao ver que Roxanne o analisava.

- Sabe... se você olhar mais um pouco talvez consiga me fazer corar – disse Jason. Roxanne ergueu a mão, como se fosse tocar no rosto de Jason, mas um segundo depois recuou. O garoto intrigou-se com o gesto. – O que foi?

- Você está diferente. – Constatou Roxanne. Jason deu um passo para trás, surpreso com a constatação da grifinória. Mas alguns segundos depois, sorriu.

- Talvez. – Concordou o garoto. Roxanne franziu o cenho.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou aproximando-se. Jason olhou bem para a garota. Ela estava perigosamente perto.

- Eu... tive um dia bom – contou Jason. Roxanne sorriu simpática.

- Ah, pelo visto isso te fez muito bem. – Colocou o livro de volta no lugar, sem ao menos ver. O contato entre seus olhos e do garoto parecia mais importante.

Jason aproximou-se de Roxanne ficando a centímetros da garota.

- Quem sabe você não me faça um pouquinho melhor, também? – Perguntou sedutoramente no ouvido da grifinória. Roxanne fechou os olhos enquanto apreciava o toque da mão de Jason em sua cintura. Viu-se concordando com a cabeça, e Jason riu satisfeito. Mordeu suavemente o lóbulo da orelha da garota, fazendo-a suspirar. Distribuiu alguns beijos em seu rosto enquanto erguia o queixo da ruiva. Quando estava prestes a beijar-lhe na boca, afastou-se aos poucos.

- Até mais, Weasley – falou divertindo-se. Roxanne observou o rapaz se afastar alguns passos e balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Você... você não vai me beijar? – Perguntou incrédula. – Não vai se aproveitar do meu momento de fraqueza e querer passar a mão na minha bunda?

Jason riu com gosto enquanto virava-se para encarar Roxanne.

- Eu não me esqueci da promessa que fiz, Weasley. – Roxanne franziu o cenho, e Jason revirou os olhos. – Só te beijarei quando você me pedir.

- Oras! Eu não vou te pedir um beijo! – Urrou contrariada. Jason riu divertido.

- Você tem que implorar. – Falou fazendo a garota ficar vermelha.

- Então você não vai me beijar – vangloriou-se enquanto cruzava os braços. Jason deu de ombros.

- É uma pena. – Disse o garoto enquanto afastava-se. Roxanne observou-o desaparecer do meio das estantes.

Não era possível! Primeiro o garoto a trata de uma forma completamente diferente, depois a deixa louca para beijá-lo e saí assim? Sem mais nem menos?

- Eu que não vou atrás dele – disse Roxanne orgulhosa. Pensou no que a prima faria. Dominique simplesmente seduziria Jason até ele beijá-la, mas ela perdera a oportunidade de fazer isso.

Ou ela ia atrás dele... ou bem... ficava sem ele.

Balançou-se no lugar enquanto decidia. Sentiu o rosto pegar fogo quando tomou a decisão e saiu apressada da biblioteca. Percorreu o corredor procurando pelo sonserino e encontrou-o um pouco mais distante dali. Correu virando em outro corredor, desceu as escadas seguindo o sonserino. Quando estava a apenas alguns metros de Jason, reuniu coragem e exclamou:

- Ei Miller. – Chamou com todas as forças que conseguiu reunir. Eram só eles dois ali. Sentiu um tremor percorrer seu corpo quando Jason virou-se para encará-la. O sonserino tinha um sorriso de vitória nos lábios, mas agiu indiferente.

- O que é, Weasley? – Perguntou enquanto Roxanne se aproximava dele.

- Você está me devendo algo – começou a garota. Viu o sorriso de Jason ampliar.

- É mesmo? E o que é? – Perguntou se fazendo de desentendido. Roxanne revirou os olhos. Encontrava-se colada ao sonserino, e suas mãos percorreram os braços do garoto até chegarem em seu peito. Jason ergueu a sobrancelha.

Roxanne ficou nas pontas dos pés para alcançar o ouvido de Jason:

- Me dê um beijo, Jason.

Ao fazer o pedido, pode sentir as mãos de Jason a segurarem pela cintura. Sorriu involuntariamente.

- Outra vez – pediu Jason a encarando nos olhos. Roxanne suspirou enquanto puxava o sonserino pela nuca. Colou seus lábios no dele, sorrindo maliciosa.

- Eu te quero, Miller. – Beijou-lhe suavemente sentindo Jason a puxar ao seu encontro. Suas mãos puxavam o garoto pelo cabelo, despenteando-o. Sentiu-o morder-lhe o lábio inferior e aproveitou para sugar levemente seus lábios. Pode sentir o sorriso do garoto enquanto esse aventurava-se cada vez mais no beijo. Quando Jason começou a descer com as mãos, ficou meio receosa, mas para sua surpresa, ele não passou de sua cintura. Isso deixou-a mais contente do que qualquer coisa. Ele estava respeitando-a. Deixou-o beijar-lhe no pescoço, aplicando-lhe um pequeno chupão. Suspirou quando a mão fria de Jason fez contato com a pele de sua cintura. Sentiu uma insana vontade de arrancar a camisa do sonserino. Nunca sentira aquilo por ninguém.

Foi muito assustada que viu suas mãos abrindo cada botão da camisa de Jason. Suas mãos percorreram o peito desnudo do rapaz. Roxanne abraçou-lhe em seguida, sentindo todos os músculos que Jason tinha.

- Weasley – seu sobrenome saiu falhado da voz do garoto. Sorriu em resposta enquanto beijava-lhe no pescoço. – Weasley...

Jason chegara para o lado, e acabara fazendo Roxanne encostar-se a uma parede. O beijo que a garota lhe deu fez-lhe suspirar.

- Weasley, acho que já deu por hoje. – Murmurou Jason afastando-se aos poucos de Roxanne. A mesma o encarou incrédula.

- Por quê? – Perguntou assustada e ficou temerosa. – Fiz algo de errado?

Jason riu da pergunta da garota. Ela era impossível! Passou a mão no rosto da ruiva, observando-a arfar.

- Você não fez nada de errado – sussurrou beijando-lhe suavemente. – Estou apenas preservando algo que eu sei que você é.

Roxanne corou furiosamente e sentiu-se irritada.

- Não pedi para você preservar nada meu – falou contrariada. Aquilo fez Jason rir.

- Eu sei. Isso foi apenas uma escolha minha.

Roxanne cruzou os braços proferindo alguns palavrões. Jason riu com gosto. Depois de um tempo a garota se acalmou.

- Ok, eu realmente acho que devemos parar por aqui – disse recobrando o juízo. Mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto analisava o peito desnudo de Jason. – Acho melhor você vestir a camisa.

- Eu sabia que você tinha cabeça – Jason beijou Roxanne suavemente. – Não se pode deixar levar pelos playboys. Nós não prestamos, Weasley. Não se esqueça disso.

Separou-se de Roxanne, pegando sua camisa caída no chão e seguindo o caminho que estava fazendo.

A grifinória observou-o desaparecer e passou as mãos no cabelo.

- Eu gostaria que você não fosse um playboy...

**X-X**

Já era segunda-feira. Lana Miller caminhava ao lado de Jason e Jacob Key. A garota não poderia estar com mais ódio do que em qualquer dia. O fato de Letícia não estar mais ao seu lado lhe perturbava. Sendo que Jason, por algum motivo desconhecido, não parecia tão interessado em torturas os outros (com palavras é claro).

Alguém poderia lhe explicar o que estava acontecendo ali? E por que simplesmente todo o seu mini grupo se dispersara? Aquela tal de Anna andava mais sozinha do que outra coisa naquele momento, mas quando escolhia alguma companhia era de Alexis Brown. Aquela era outra que deveria temer ter seus segredos revelados na escola. Não eram tão ruins quanto o de Letícia, mas mesmo assim poderiam fazer a garota sofrer um bocado.

Foi quando visualizou uma cena que fez seus temores se concretizarem. Letícia conversava animada com Rachel e Débora enquanto cruzavam com seu grupinho. A ira de Lana foi tanta que fez a garota dar meia volta e andar a passos largos até a ex-amiga.

- Ei Lana, volte aqui – pediu Jason em tom baixo enquanto tentava alcançar a irmã, mas já era tarde. Lana já havia puxado o cabelo de Letícia fazendo-a virar-se para si.

- Autch. – Exclamou a garota passando as mãos no cabelo. Olhou com desprezo para Lana. – O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Sou eu quem pergunto isso! – Gritou Lana furiosa fazendo todos do corredor parar para observar a cena. Alvo, Scorpius, Rose, Patrícia e Daniel desciam as escadas quando viram o que estava prestes a acontecer. E seria coisa boa no ponto de vista deles.

Letícia revirou os olhos cruzando os braços.

- Por um acaso eu estou passando pelo corredor com minhas amigas – Rachel deu um sorriso triunfante enquanto Lana ficava vermelha. A garota pareceu se recompor, pois falou em um tom de voz frio:

- Pois volte agora ao grupo que você pertence. Anda, antes que eu seja obrigada a fazer algo contra você – murmurou ameaçadoramente. Letícia suspirou fazendo Lana bufar irritada com aquela indiferença.

- Lana, será que você ainda não percebeu que eu estou pouco me lixando para o grupinho que eu pertencia? Eu esperava mais de você e de sua inteligência. Ou você ainda não percebeu que eu não quero mais andar com vocês?

Aquilo foi um baque para Lana. A garota recuou assustada fazendo Débora prender o riso.

- Como assim você não quer mais andar com a gente? – Perguntou Lana segurando com força a varinha. Letícia olhou alarmada para a arma na mão da sonserina.

- Você ainda não entendeu, Lana? Eu cansei! Cansei das brincadeiras de mau gosto que vocês fazem contra os outros! Cansei dos seus modos e do seu ponto de vista sobre o mundo! Nós não somos iguais, jamais seremos. E foi por isso que eu decidi sair do grupo.

- Você não pode simplesmente decidir sair do grupo e pronto. Existem regras – urrou Lana avançando contra Letícia. Um sorriso de escárnio apareceu em seu rosto. – Ou você esqueceu-se do dia em que eu te avisei?

Letícia corou furiosamente também avançando a passos largos na direção de Lana.

- Eu não esqueci, mas estou tentando. Tudo o que eu vivi com vocês não passa de memórias perturbadoras que procuram me assombrar, e é por isso que eu não pensarei mais no meu passado.

- Háhá! – Lana riu com gosto. O corredor já estava apinhado de gente que observava a cena, de longe. Anna Zabine acabara de entrar com Alexis Brown. As duas pararam. Do lado oposto, Fred Weasley e Roxanne também encaravam a cena. Fred olhou para as duas sonserinas que haviam acabado de entrar e sorriu de lado. Alexis bufou nervosa e voltou a encarar a cena que se seguia. Fred apenas riu. – Você acha que dá para esquecer fácil assim o passado? Você esqueceu o que já fez, White? Serei obrigada a lembrar-lhe aqui?

- Cala a boca, Lana – rugiu Letícia com ódio. – Ninguém tem nada a ver com isso. Não arme um escândalo aqui!

- Vamos embora – pediu Jason tentando puxar a irmã. Lana fuzilou o sonserino, fazendo-o se afastar. – Estou falando sério, Lana! Chega dessa ceninha.

- Está do lado dela? – Perguntou Lana incrédula. Jason revirou os olhos enquanto passava as mãos no cabelo.

- Não estou ao lado de ninguém! Apenas esquece isso e vamos embora. – Lana fingiu não ouvir o irmão e virou-se para a ex-amiga. Seu sorriso aumentou fazendo Débora se arrepiar.

- Se você não é mais nossa amiga, então considere-se inimiga. E pode apostar Letícia, eu farei tudo para te derrubar.

- Será que você não cansa desses joguinhos? – Perguntou Letícia alarmada. Lana riu com gosto enquanto erguia a mão.

- Não. Então apenas preste atenção, esse é só o começo. – Avisou chegando para trás e virando-se para o público que as encarava. Os olhos de Letícia se arregalaram.

- Lana, por favor, não faça isso – pediu suplicante. Lana divertia-se com o desespero da sonserina.

- Tarde demais, White. Eu te avisei. Muito bem! Quem aqui está afim de saber o passado da misteriosa Letícia White? – Perguntou para todos os presentes. Ninguém entendeu o que ela quisera dizer com aquilo.

- Vamos embora – falou Rachel tentando puxar Letícia, mas a sonserina não saiu do lugar.

- A nossa querida amiguinha aqui veio de Durmstrange do nada e ninguém se pergunta o porquê? – Perguntou Lana rindo com escárnio. Scorpius olhou para Alvo, mas o amigo parecia estar muito concentrado no discurso de Lana. – Nossa amada Letícia foi expulsa de Durmstrange!

Vários murmurinhos percorreram o ambiente, enquanto Letícia respirava fundo, tentando não partir para cima de Lana.

- EU JÁ MANDEI VOCÊ CALAR A BOCA! – Gritou Letícia fazendo Lana levar um susto.

- Calar a boca? Eu? Agora? Na melhor parte? Em que eu digo para TODO MUNDO que você usou uma maldição imperdoável em um garoto menor de idade? – Pronto. Saíra da boca de Lana antes que Letícia pudesse fazer alguma coisa. O corredor, antes cheio de barulho, silenciou-se ao final da fala de Lana. Jason colocou as duas mãos no rosto, cansado. Jacob sorria de lado apreciando a cena.

- Eu vou te matar – exclamou Rachel tentando alcançar Lana, mas Débora a segurou a tempo. Letícia estava em choque. Podia sentir os olhares que atraía no corredor.

- Isso é passado – murmurou com a voz fina. O choro estava preso enquanto ela tentava se recompor. – Eu já falei para esquecermos isso. Eu me arrependo amargamente do que eu fiz em Durmstrange.

- O que foi feito nunca será passado, Letícia. – Disse Lana vitoriosa. – Pelo menos não no seu caso, quando eu posso lembrar-lhe disso o resto da sua vida.

- Ora, sua... – antes que Letícia desse conta, estava em cima de Lana, arranhando-a e machucando-a em cada parte que conseguia.

- ME SOLTA, SUA MALUCA – berrou Lana enquanto tentava se livrar de Letícia. Algumas pessoas chegaram mais perto do grupo. – ME SOLTA AGORA, ANTES QUE EU...

- QUE VOCÊ O QUE? – Berrou Letícia dando um tapa na cara de Lana. A garota se desequilibrou e caiu no chão. Jason apenas se afastou.

- Alguém me ajude – pediu Lana. Jacob chegou para a frente no intuito de ajudá-la, mas não viu alguém colocar o pé a sua frente. O garoto caiu ao lado da suposta amante enquanto várias pessoas riam. Dominique e Roxanne, que estavam presentes, olharam com afeição para Jason. O menino apenas fingiu não ver o que fizera e encarou as duas primas. Piscou de leve, marotamente.

- EU VOU TE MATAR! – Gritou Letícia arrancando o que achava ser metade do cabelo da garota.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – Berrou uma voz autoritária. Minerva acabara de chegar à presença de alguns professores. Letícia apenas encarou a diretora e olhou novamente para Lana. Deu de ombros enquanto sorria maliciosa.

- Se eu vou me ferrar, garanto que não terá sido em vão – antes de Lana pudesse se proteger, sentiu o nariz sendo quebrado pelo soco de Letícia.

- FILHA DE UMA PUTA! – Exclamou alterada. Minerva chegou perto das garotas, tirando Letícia de cima de Lana.

- Senhorita White, eu a quero agora no meu escritório! – Ordenou Minerva. Letícia suspirou enquanto ajeitava-se.

- Me sinto bem melhor, diretora. Nada como dar uma boa surra nos que merecem – comentou divertida. Minerva a encarou sem acreditar. A sonserina saiu triunfante, e foi com grande susto que ouviu uma chuva de palmas ao seu redor. Corou enquanto fazia uma reverência. Alvo assobiava ali perto junto à Scorpius e Daniel. Patrícia e Rose gritaram incentivando.

- JÁ CHEGA DE BARULHO! – Berrou novamente Minerva e todos se calaram. – Todos para suas salas comunais, AGORA!

Não precisou dizer duas vezes. Todos se dispersaram encaminhando-se para as devidas Salas Comunais.

- Você fica – mandou Minerva apontando para Jason. O garoto apenas deu de ombros. – E vocês duas também.

Rachel e Débora concordaram com a cabeça. A diretora encarou Lana encolhida no chão.

- Por favor, professor, a acompanhe à Ala Hospitalar – Neville, que havia sido o escolhido, ergueu a garota com dificuldade e a acompanhou. – Agora, vocês! Todos para minha sala, agora!

Minerva voltou a andar com o pequeno grupinho atrás dela. Rachel olhou desconfiada para Jason.

- Foi impressão minha ou você colocou o pé na frente do Key para ele cair? – Perguntou baixo. Jason encarou garota, de relance. Débora e Rachel não conseguiram ver o sorriso de lado maroto que ele dera.

- Eu? Acho que vocês estão ficando cegas. – Falou indiferente.

Ao chegaram à sala de Minerva, encontraram Letícia sentada em uma cadeira.

- Sentem-se – mandou a diretora enquanto conjurava mais três cadeiras. Sentou-se de frente aos quatro e os encarou, com os olhos semicerrados. – Posso saber o que estava acontecendo ali?

- Briga – disse Letícia sem rodeios. Minerva a encarou por algum tempo.

- Senhorita White, devo lembrar-lhe que você já não tem um histórico favorável? – Perguntou friamente. Letícia fez que não com a cabeça. – Então posso perguntar o porquê de você resolver se comportar como um verdadeiro trasgo e agredir sua colega de turma?

- Acredite, ela não é minha colega – falou Letícia rapidamente. Minerva a fuzilou. – Bem... erh... desculpe, diretora. – Abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada. Não estava disposta a explicar tudo.

- Foi a Lana quem começou – disse Jason assustando Minerva. A mulher o encarou, sem entender.

- Desculpe?

- Foi minha irmã quem começou – repetiu Jason cansado. – Ela contou a todos o segredo da Letícia. O motivo de sua expulsão da outra escola. Acho justo ter levado uma boa surra.

Minerva estava abobada, assim como Letícia, Rachel e Débora. Todas encaravam o sonserino sem acreditar. Jason revirou os olhos.

- Sou tão lindo assim a ponto de todas ficarem me olhando de boca aberta? – Perguntou maroto. Minerva balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Senhor Miller, o senhor tem certeza do que está dizendo? Está depondo contra sua irmã – disse Minerva com certo receio. Jason bufou entediado.

- Eu já falei o que eu vi, não vou ficar repetindo – Jason parecia extremamente calmo, ao contrário de todos os outros presentes.

- Muito bem, senhor Miller, senhoritas White e Rezende, já podem se retirar. Letícia White, por favor, fique mais um pouquinho.

Todos obedeceram, se retirando do aposento. Débora e Rachel já estavam se distanciando, quando ouviram um assobio. Viraram-se e encararam Jason. Ele ia à direção das garotas.

- Se por um acaso minha irmã ficar sabendo que eu a dedurei, saberei quem devo procurar – avisou o garoto piscando o olho. Deu as costas, deixando as duas meninas assustadas para trás.

**X-X**

O ambiente além de possuir cores escuras estava mal iluminado, o que lhe dava um aspecto ainda mais assustador. A mesa reunia algumas pessoas que conversavam em voz baixa. A porta foi aberta com uma força exagerada e bateu contra a parede. Um homem alto e bruto entrou na sala, sendo seguido de perto por outro homem. Sentaram-se. Um na cabeceira da mesa, e outro ao seu lado direito. Finalmente as cadeiras estavam todas ocupadas. Poderiam dar início a reunião.

- Muito bem, quero saber quando poderemos começar a mudar o rumo que o mundo bruxo tomou – disse uma voz grave e autoritária. Alguns presentes tremeram. Uma mulher sentada no final da mesa parecia extremamente feliz.

- Com licença, senhor – disse com uma voz fina e estridente. – Acho que já podemos começar a alterar algumas coisas em Hogwarts.

O homem sorriu divertido.

- Então, como a senhora mesma já diz, pode começar a fazer o que combinamos.

A mulher sorriu com gosto e soltou uma risadinha aguda e extremamente irritante.

- Mas alguém quer colocar a parte do plano que lhe cabe em prática? – Perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Senhor – um homem magro e abatido ergueu a mão. Levantou-se. – Senhor, precisamos ter mais cuidado. O chefe dos aurores não sai mais do pé do pessoal do ministério. E aquele ex-comensal tem andado muito com o Potter.

- Quanto ao Potter não se preocupe – disse o homem sorrindo de lado. – Eu já tomei minhas providências quanto a ele.

- Sim, senhor – agradeceu o homem curvando-se e voltando a se sentar.

- Algum problema a mais? – Perguntou.

- As eleições – disse outro homem. Ele era forte e possuía uma barba rala. Seus cabelos estavam perfeitamente alinhados. – Precisamos ter cuidado com isso, daqui a pouco irão querer uma nova eleição. Digamos que o ministro não tem agradado muito.

Risadinhas foram ouvidas por toda a mesa. Alguns olhares caíram sobre o homem que entrara há pouco tempo.

- Cuidaremos disso mais tarde. Jones, quero que você fique de olho no moleque Potter. Acho que não precisamos nos preocupar com o professor Simas. Ele tem sido bastante útil ao nosso lado no ministério. Estou aguardando notícias de algumas fontes minha em Hogwarts. Quero saber como anda os planos internos lá. Fora isso, acho que apenas temos que aguardar o Natal. E garanto que ele está muito próximo.

Várias risadas foram ouvidas dessa vez muito mais altas.

**X-X**

David acabara de retornar de um treino um tanto pesado. Seu humor não estava dos melhores. Sentia falta de Letícia, não tinha como negar. E todos os seus amigos, bem... seus novos amigos não eram o que se podia chamar de companhias educativas. Na maioria das vezes eram encontrados em bares depois dos treinos. O técnico ficava furioso e mandava todos voltarem para o apartamento que dividiam. O castigo era ter que correr o campo inteiro sete vezes. Isso podia cansar bastante. Por sorte David nunca tivera que percorrer aquele campo.

- Vamos cara, para de ser gay – falou um amigo dele. David riu enquanto jogava-se no sofá do apartamento.

- Não estou afim de sair, vão vocês – falou cansado. Os amigos apenas reviraram os olhos.

- A patroa desse ser é das boas mesmo – brincou Dean, um garoto moreno e alto. David tacou-lhe uma almofada na cabeça.

- Apenas eu posso achá-la boa – falou em um tom autoritário. Seus companheiros de time riram divertidos.

- Vamos cara! Você não precisa pegar nenhuma mulher se não quiser. Apenas beba alguma coisa e curte a noite – falou Dean malicioso. David revirou os olhos. – Qual é! Há quanto tempo que vocês não se falam?

Aquilo fez David parar para refletir. Fazia muito tempo que não se falavam, e a garota não respondia suas cartas. Parecia que ela já havia se esquecido dele há muito tempo...

- Tem razão – concordou enquanto levantava-se do sofá. – Vamos logo com isso.

- ISSO! – Comemorou Dean enquanto arrastava o amigo até o quarto. – Se arruma que vamos todos juntos. O técnico não pode descobrir que saímos por isso iremos aparatar e...

Ao abrirem a porta do quarto de David, os dois depararam-se com uma coruja pousada ao lado da cama. Um sorriso iluminou o rosto de David enquanto Dean exclamava alguns palavrões.

O garoto correu até a coruja, tirando a carta que ela carregava. Reconheceu como sendo uma coruja de Hogwarts.

- Isso! – Comemorou David quando reconheceu a letra de Letícia. Abriu a carta com presa, rasgando o envelope.

"_Oi David,_

_Bem... você deve estar querendo me matar, mas finalmente eu respondi uma de suas cartas. Por favor, não pense que eu não queria ter respondido as outras! O meu maior desejo era te ver, falar com você e contar tudo o que está acontecendo, mas isso era humanamente impossível._

_Esse ano em Hogwarts estava sendo extremamente massacrante. Sei que você deve estar acompanhando os noticiários e vendo a grande merda que estava virando o mundo bruxo. Pois é! Meu mundo estava extremamente parecido. Eu preciso te encontrar para podermos conversar sobre tudo isso. Não consigo resumir em uma simples carta._

_Entenderei perfeitamente se não quiser olhar para a minha cara depois que agi como uma namorada desnaturada sem ao menos te mandar uma notícia, mas eu sinto sua falta! Como sinto! _

_Só foi a partir desse dia que meu ano em Hogwarts começou a valer à pena. Voltei a conversar com meus antigos amigos e fazer as coisas que eu gosto! Agora estou seguindo meus valores e não de outras pessoas. Sei que você não entenderá muito isso, mas preciso te dizer que eu mantive alguns segredos ao longo do ano passado e desse ano. Espero finalmente contá-los a você. Se tiver uma folga no Natal, vamos passar juntos? Meus pais ainda não se mudaram direito da Bulgária para cá, e não sei se estarão aqui no Natal. As coisas não andam muito boas lá não... mas já pedi permissão para ficar em casa e convidá-lo para passar o Natal comigo e eles disseram que sim! Então, o que você acha da idéia?_

_Mil beijos,_

_Letícia."_

David encarou sorridente a carta e olhou para Dean.

- Fora! – Disse rindo. Dean murmurou algumas maldições que poderia jogar em Letícia e saiu do quarto batendo a porta ao passar. Ainda rindo, David pegou uma pena, um pergaminho e desatou a responder a carta.

**X-X**

Durmstrange.

Salão feminino.

Uma batida foi ouvida na porta.

- Entra – mandou uma voz feminina autoritária e fria. Um garoto do seu quatorze anos entrou no quarto. Ele estava envergonhado e tenso. Olhava para os lados a procura de alguém. Tinha o cabelo loiro escuro e seus olhos eram claros puxados para o azul, mas com um leve tom cinza. Seu corpo ainda era de um adolescente que estava sofrendo com suas mudanças. Dava para ver claramente o jeito desengonçado dele.

- Erh... Marion? – Chamou o menino olhando para a garota sentada no sofá. Ela virou em sua direção. Seus cabelos loiros puxados para o branco estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo. Os olhos extremamente azuis destacavam-se no rosto branco como mármore. Ela deveria ter dezessete anos. – Maninha, chegou uma carta endereçada a você – falou enquanto estendia a carta para a irmã.

Marion Kramer que estivera conversando com uma amiga, parou na hora para poder pegar a carta. Olhou por um tempo para o irmão – que parecia aflito – e sorriu de lado.

- Valeu Yam – agradeceu Marion sorrindo para o irmão mais novo. O mesmo sentou ao seu lado enquanto cochichava em seu ouvido:

- É da Letícia White – falou confidencialmente. Marion Kramer ergueu a sobrancelha enquanto rasgava a carta. Seus olhos percorreram o conteúdo escrito e Yam pensou ter visto labaredas de fogo tamanho era o ódio da irmã. Depois de um tempo lendo, a mesma sorriu maleficamente enquanto encarava Yam.

- Então, o que é? – Perguntou Yam curioso. Marion apenas bagunçou o cabelo do irmão mais novo endireitando-se na cadeira.

- Yam, o que você acha de Hogwarts?

**X-X**

N/autora: Tcharaaaaam! The End. Huhuhuhu. Eu sei como vocês devem estar curiosos agora... mas continuarão até o próximo capítulo. ;D Brincadeirinha... eu posso adiantar algumas coisinhas que acontecerão, mas só porque eu sou boazinha! E me agradeçam!

O que esperar no capítulo doze?

Primeiramente: uma boa partida de Quadribol. Sim, eu tentarei descrever uma partida de Quadribol nos mínimos detalhes, embora eu odeie fazer isso. Merlin me ajude nisso!

Segundamente (? Brinks ;9): Cena entre a Armada Das Cobras, quem sabe um pouquinho de Alexis e Fred? Alguém quer?

Terceiro: Conhecerão mais sobre o novo professor de Hogwarts – Simas. E entenderão o que ele terá com a história.

Quarto: Nha... acho que já está mais do que na hora de contar alguns segredinhos da Alexis.

Quinto: Será que a Anna finalmente volta a falar com os amigos? xD

Por enquanto é só, ou pelo menos é só isso que eu me lembro. Uhuhuhu. Então, vocês gostaram do capítulo? A Lana merecia há muito tempo uma boa surra. E o Jason... bom... o Jason é o meu Jason, fato! *-* Apaixonada por ele (fato 2).

E vocês gostaram dos novos mistérios? Estão com mais ódio ainda da Jones? Eu espero que sim.

Algumas leitoras me pediram mais cenas entre Rose e Scorpius; cenas do Ted. Vocês concordam com isso, certo? Farei o possível para atendê-las.

Então... aos agradecimentos a todos aqueles que não possuem conta:

Scar – Obrigada por acompanhar a fanfic. E sobre a Anna e o Alvo... ainda não está nada certo. :X Ps: Mas não me odeie!

V. Mars – Aaah! Bom saber que você acompanha a fic a tanto tempo e ainda não enjoou. Eu também gosto de personagens problemáticos uhuhuhu, por isso a minha favorita é a Dominique. xD Mas sshhh... é segredo! Não posso demonstrar favoritismo aqui ;D E eu também amo o Alvo, viu?

Anna Leal – Às vezes só temos tempo de ler a noite mesmo o capítulo, mas tudo bem! E sempre terá cobrinhas no capítulo. Hahaha.

Scarlett – Viciante? :O Estou lisonjeada! E o jeito como eu escrevo... bom... é cheio de erros, mas releva! xD Beijos.

JULIA – Obrigada por me parabenizar! Sempre continuarei a postar, até porque várias pessoas comentaram e isso me incentivou muito. Quem sabe você também não goste da terceira temporada? ;D

Bia – Obrigada pela dica! Farei o possível para colocar mais cenas Rose e Scorpius. Estou pensando em colocar logo a primeira vez dos dois, mas eles sempre são interrompidos, tadinho. E eu amo Green's! Fico feliz que seja a minha fic preferida sua.

GlauMsq – Você me ama e me odeia? O.õ tenso! Anna e Alvo... hm... sei não sabia? Mistério!

Naah – Aaaaah! Grita e chora ao ver o seu comentário! Foi tão fooooofo. A Anna tem que ver a luz, isso é fato! Vamos ver só se ela não sairá cega (tosco, eu sei!). E O Fred conquista qualquer uma! *-* Até a mim! E obrigada pela dica! Tentarei colocar mais cenas do Ted e da Vicky no próximo capítulo.

Maria Wesley – Obrigada pelo elogio e mil desculpas pela demora. Sinceramente, estava muito atrapalhada. E todo mundo anda perguntando sobre Alvo e Anna... mas isso só será resolvido... daqui há pouco! Hehe Beijos.

Softh – O namorado da Letícia é o David. Não lembra dele? Da primeira temporada?

Ana Cahill – Quando der eu passo na sua fanfic. :) Tenho várias que tenho que ler. E obrigada por me acompanhar em Green's.

**Aos leitores que possuem conta e me escrevem review... eu até respondo! Mas respondo por mensagem privada. Mas como ninguém me responde eu nunca sei se devo responder ou não à pessoa! Se quiser, coloca um ps no final do review escrito: responda, adorarei! Ou então escrito: não precisa responder. Só pra não ficar fazendo papel de trouxa ao responder a todos os comentários. :) Mas mesmo assim, obrigada a todos os que tem conta e me mandam um comentário. Eu sempre dou uma olhada no perfil da pessoa e nas fics. Quando eu tenho tempo eu leio!**

Gente, espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo. Comentem.

E quero deixar a todos um desejo de Feliz Ano Novo! Muita paz, amor e sorte para todos nós em 2011! E que Green's possa estar conosco ao longo desse ano que vem aí!

Adoro essa família louca de Green's. E devo tudo a vocês.

Beijos,

Ciça ;****


	14. Bônus  Dominique Weasley

*Bônus 

Rotina

_**Antes de vários acontecimentos e dias que se passaram...**_

- Eu já falei que você é um saco? – Perguntou Roxanne sacudindo Dominique enquanto tentava tirar a prima da cama.

- Eu já falei que eu prefiro ser uma sacola? – Dominique pegou o travesseiro e o colocou em cima de sua cabeça. – Fica mais feminino, não acha?

Ouviu a risada de Roxanne em seu ouvido.

- Se você não levantar eu juro que taco um balde d'água na sua cabeça. Vai ser lindo ver seus cabelos loiros molhados logo de manhã.

Dominique grunhiu, mas saiu da cama sentindo a cabeça zonza.

- Peraí, pare de girar, por favor, Rox – pediu paciente colocando as mãos nas têmporas.

- Até que horas durou a festa de ontem na Sala Precisa? – Perguntou Roxanne ingênua. Dominique balançou a cabeça.

- Se você não fosse uma nerd e tivesse saído mais tarde saberia que a festa foi até as duas da manhã.

- DOMI! Você tem aula hoje! – Exclamou Roxanne horrorizada.

- Pois é, e se você berrar assim de novo, eu falto todas elas – disse Dominique e levantou caminhando lentamente até o malão ao pé de sua cama.

- Cadê minha saia? – Perguntou tentando achar a saia que usara ontem. – Onde ela foi parar?

Roxanne apontou para o outro lado do quarto, onde a saia estava jogada em cima de uma prateleira. Dominique sorriu travessa para a prima.

- Achou. – Brincou pegando a saia e caminhando até o banheiro catando o resto das roupas pelo quarto.

Ao chegar ao banheiro, deu uma olhada no espelho. Seus cabelos loiros estavam um pouco bagunçados, mas um simples meneio os acertava. Lavou o rosto e olhou-se novamente.

Suspirou cansada:

- E começa mais um dia...

**Dia com Dominique Weasley**

**Café da Manhã**

- Bom dia – exclamou Lílian Potter ao ver as duas primas chegarem a mesa da Grifinória.

- Bom dia – disse Roxanne e Dominique apenas fez um aceno com a mão.

- Festa boa? – Perguntou Lily piscando para a prima. Dominique deu de ombros.

- Normal, já estive em melhores, já beijei garotos melhores, já dancei com melhores dançarinos e já bebi melhor.

- Eita, deve ter sido uma festa de arrasar – ironizou Hugo fazendo Dominique rir.

- Foi. – Concordou Dominique pegando um pedaço de bacon com a mão e o colocando na boca.

- Nunca sei se a ironia dela é verdade ou não. A ironia já vive com ela – Sussurrou Lílian para Roxanne fazendo-a franzir o cenho.

- A ironia é ela – disse Roxanne confusa. Lílian riu da resposta.

- Eu sou a Ironia – disse Dominique teatralmente. – Engraçado... isso me lembra algo...

- Eu sou a lenda? – Perguntou Hugo comendo um pedaço de pão. Dominique pensou por alguns minutos.

- Não... não é isso. – Falou com a voz carregada de sarcasmo.

- Ei Domi – alguém sussurrou no ouvido da garota a fazendo virar.

- Sim, meu real súdito? – Perguntou para um garoto loiro da Corvinal.

- Eu poderia ser seu real súdito nesse momento? – Perguntou o garoto cheio de segundas intenções.

- Desculpe Chace... como eu posso dizer? Você não faz meu tipo. – Disse Dominique fingindo seriedade. O garoto a encarou, incrédulo.

- Nós ficamos ontem! – Exclamou.

- Pois é, mas ontem foi ontem. Hoje... você não faz meu tipo. – Disse Dominique dando tapinhas no ombro do garoto. Chace a encarou, ainda chocado.

- Quando serei seu tipo novamente?

- Sei lá, meu tipo muda muito rápido. Hoje, eu prefiro os morenos. Amanhã, talvez os ruivos me chamem atenção, embora meus primos sejam cem por cento os ruivos dessa escola... ok, Hugo, amanhã você sofrerá assédio por minha parte. – Disse Dominique piscando para Hugo. O garoto riu e acabou se engasgando.

- Obrigado pelo aviso – agradeceu Hugo tentando se recompor. Lílian não disse nada, apenas fingiu não escutar.

- Bem... fale comigo quando seu tipo mudar – pediu Chace dando um beijo na bochecha de Dominique e sumindo de vista.

Dominique suspirou balançando negativamente a cabeça.

- Um garoto tão bom, sendo levado para o caminho do mal.

- Você é o caminho do mal? – Perguntou Roxanne tentando entender. Dominique a olhou, horrorizada.

- Eu nunca disse isso!

- Pois é, está estampado em você. – Disse Lílian dando de ombros. Dominique sorriu marota.

- Desde que seja estampa de oncinha, é comigo.

- Credo... – Roxanne tremeu fazendo uma careta de nojo. Dominique riu da prima enquanto a abraçava.

- Só você mesmo, Rox...

- Você viu o garoto da Sonserina? – Perguntou uma garota ao lado delas para a amiga. Dominique observou as garotas, pelo canto do olho.

- O tal do Miller? Pois é, ele é perfeito – disse uma garota com os cabelos lisos e pretos presos em um rabo de cavalo.

Dominique olhou divertida para Roxanne, pois a prima mordia o lábio inferior. A loira suspirou pesadamente.

- Eu concordo com você, amiga! – Disse Dominique virando-se para as meninas que conversavam. As duas a encararam, sem entender. – Ele é tão... tão... tão! Não tenho nem palavras.

A garota de cabelos pretos sorriu para Dominique, com um toque de malícia.

- Ele me beijou ontem.

Dominique colocou as duas mãos na boca, fingindo espanto.

- Mentira! Estou rosa choque! Merlin! Como você é sortuda! Virei sua fã! – Disse histericamente. A garota sorriu triunfante.

- Ele beija muito bem.

A outra garota olhava incrédula para a amiga.

- Você não tinha me contado. – Acusou a garota de cabelos loiros.

- Tsk tsk... não contar algo desse gênero para a melhor amiga, que feiooooo! – Disse Dominique balançando a cabeça. – Quando o Miller beijou a Roxanne ela me contou na hora.

As duas garotas olharam incrédulas para Roxanne.

- Ele te beijou? – Perguntou a morena com certo ódio no olhar. Roxanne não respondeu, pois Dominique foi mais rápida.

- Deu maior beijão nela ontem. Tipo, liquidificador, ou Tsunami. – Dominique vangloriou-se por Roxanne. – Foi aquele tipo apaixonado! Hm... delícia.

A morena observou o grupinho que a encarava e levantou-se puxando a amiga pela manga da blusa. Desapareceu ao sair do Salão Principal.

- Duvido cem galeões que ele a beijou. – Disse Dominique sorrindo marota. – Viu Rox, sua fama tá subindo!

- Você é maluca? – Perguntou Roxanne com ódio na voz.

- Isso é uma pergunta retórica certo? – Perguntou Dominique sem entender. – Ei! Não me olhe assim! Você está virando popular graças a mim, não me julgue mocinha! Agradeça a Merlin por ter uma prima assim.

- Vou mandar uma declaração reclamando isso sim.

- Uma declaração de amor! Que lindo da sua parte – Dominique fingiu enxugar lágrimas.

- Ninguém merece você, Dominique Weasley...

**Aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas de Lílian L. e Hugo Weasley.**

**PS: Invasão básica de Dominique e Roxanne na aula por não terem o que fazer naquele tempo.**

- My name is Lord, Fucking Lord – disse Dominique enquanto mexia um verme em sua mão.

- Tira isso de perto de mim – pediu Roxanne com nojo.

- Pare de ser fresca, e segure nosso novo mascote nas mãos, por favor. – Pediu Dominique empurrando o mascote para Roxanne.

- Argh... você está proibida de encostar em mim por uma semana. – Disse Roxanne com a voz enojada.

- Em mim por um mês – pediu Lílian ao lado de Hugo. A garota pegou um pedaço do verme que Dominique matara afogado na comida, que deveria dar ao bicho, e tacou em Hugo que olhava para o outro lado do jardim. – Autista.

- Deixa ele, a tia Herms disse que isso é defeito de nascença – disse Dominique passando a mão no cabelo de Hugo. O garoto sorriu enquanto Lílian e Roxanne praticamente colocavam as tripas para fora.

- Ergh... o cabelo dele era tão perfeito – disse Lílian tentando limpar o cabelo do ingênuo Hugo.

- Era, passado, agora é um bando de estrume com pedaços de verme e uma pitada de... – Dominique pegou algo no chão. – Grama. Nossa... está sexy.

Roxanne riu da prima e apenas tirou o verme de sua mão colocando-o de volta na caixa.

- Ele não é seu.

- Estraga prazeres. Nunca mais tento sentir nada com você – disse Dominique fazendo Roxanne arregalar os olhos. – Hm... taradona você, pensou besteira.

- Eu não pensei em nada – falou Roxanne corando dos pés a cabeça.

- Nem eu! – Disse Dominique erguendo os braços em sinal de rendimento. – Só gosto de falar coisas sem nexo, principalmente à noite com você, né amor?

Uma garota que passava, olhou horrorizada para Dominique.

- Eu não estava falando do nosso segredo, linda, estava falando do segredo da minha prima – disse Dominique piscando para a garota. – Relaxa, aquela noite ficará em segredo.

A garota praticamente saiu correndo, fazendo o grupo rir até o último minuto de aula.

Roxanne enxugou as lágrimas que teimavam em descer, de tanto que ria.

- Ninguém merece você, Dominique Weasley.

**Aula de Feitiços**

- Era pra isso pegar fogo? – Perguntou Dominique olhando indignada para a pena que deveria estar levitando.

- Domi, esse feitiço é do primeiro ano, como você não consegue ainda? – Perguntou Roxanne espantada.

- É que meus membros não me obedecem mais, é tipo a cabeça de baixo dos garotos, pensam por si mesmos. – Ironizou Dominique revirando os olhos. – Você acha que eu não tento?

- Faz assim – disse Roxanne pegando a varinha de Dominique e fazendo um leve meneio.

- Eu já disse que você parece uma biba quando faz isso? – Perguntou Dominique fazendo uma expressão de santa. Roxanne revirou os olhos.

- Apenas faça isso.

- Ok, chefinha. – Dominique obedeceu a prima pegando uma segunda pena e fazendo o mesmo meneio com a varinha. – IH! Olhaaa! Ela tá voando! MÁGICA, É MÁGICA!

- Algo a declarar, senhorita Weasley? – Perguntou o professor que já estava um pouco surdo. Todos da turma a encararam.

- A PENA É MÁGICA! Olha! Nossa, eu nunca vi nada disso na minha vida! MAGNÍFICO! Palmas senhores, palmas – todos riram de Dominique enquanto o professor apenas crispava os lábios tentando reprimir o riso.

- Senhorita Weasley, tente não ficar tão eufórica quando descobrir que tem poderes paranormais.

Dominique relaxou os ombros e suspirou triste.

- Broxei total agora.

- Ninguém merece você, Dominique Weasley.

**Almoço**

- Não faça isso – pediu Roxanne para Dominique enquanto a garota se levantava e pegava tudo o que via pela frente.

- Fome. – Disse Dominique enfiando uma garfada de torta na boca. – Delícia.

- Você cuspiu torta em mim – reclamou Roxanne passando a mão no rosto.

- Desculpe, esqueci que você prefere que eu cuspa ovos – disse Dominique sorrindo.

- Prefiro que você não cuspa. – Pediu Roxanne comendo.

- E qual seria a graça nisso?

- Aí está a graça, não tem graça.

- Se não tem graça, como teria graça? A não ser que a falta de graça, não traga graça e isso seja engraçado. – Roxanne arregalou os olhos para Dominique, que tinha os olhos desfocados.

- Domi?

- Hehe... tem razão, é engraçado.

Roxanne riu de Dominique enquanto voltava a comer.

- Ninguém merece você, Dominique Weasley...

**Horas mais tarde...**

**22:30H**

- Você me segue? – Perguntou uma voz rouca atrás de Dominique.

- Desculpa, é o instinto. Seu cheiro me atrai – disse Dominique ao dar de cara com Jason em um corredor.

- É natural, nenhum perfume. – Se gabou, Jason.

- Merlin, você deve ser feito de flores do campo então.

Jason estreitou os olhos para Dominique.

- Eu não cheiro igual a flores do campo.

- Então você com toda a certeza usa perfume – disse Dominique vitoriosa.

- Você é irritante, alguém já te disse isso? – Perguntou Jason encostando-se na parede.

- Algumas vezes mamãe usava essa expressão. – Dominique fingiu estar pensativa. – Mas fora isso... não... não me lembro. Tenho a memória seletiva. Guardo apenas coisas boas, você não vai querer saber quais são. – Piscou para Jason, que riu de lado.

- Acho que tenho umas parecidas.

- Se forem com os caras mais gatos do planeta, então temos a mente na mesma sincronia.

- O meu é com mulheres – disse Jason ranzinza.

- Eita, então não somos nada parecidos.

- Eu não diria isso, em certos aspectos.

- Você está tentando se comparar a perfeição, mas não vai conseguir meu chapa. Eu sou eu, nada pode mudar esse fato.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Jason parecendo cansado. Dominique suspirou.

- Passeando com meu cachorro – disse apontando para o lado. – Dizem que só as pessoas inteligentes conseguem enxergá-lo. Você está vendo algo?

- Prefiro não responder.

- Isso é um não?

- Não.

- Isso é um sim?

- Não.

- Merlin, você está vendo só metade dele é isso? Então você é meio inteligente, fácil. – Disse Dominique por fim. – Credo, você cansa minha beleza.

- E você a minha. Ninguém merece você, Dominique Weasley.

- Acho que já ouvi isso hoje...

Jason revirou os olhos e afastou-se de Dominique.

- Com licença minha cara, eu tenho que comer algo. – Disse Jason voltando a encaminhar-se pelo corredor.

- Vai à cozinha? – Perguntou Dominique. Jason virou-se para a garota.

- Claro que não. – Disse malicioso piscando para Dominique. – Um dia você vai entender desses assuntos, Barbie.

- Pois é playboy, quem me mandou ser tão doce e ingênua? – Perguntou Dominique virando-se e voltando a caminhar para o lado oposto a Jason.

Ao virar em um corredor viu uma sombra, vindo em sua direção.

- Fudeu – disse sem pensar. Ia correr para o outro corredor, porém a pessoa falou antes:

- Estava a sua procura, senhorita Weasley – disse uma voz, simpaticamente.

- Chace? Você quer me matar de susto? – Perguntou Dominique estreitando os olhos ao ver o garoto vir ao seu encontro e colocar as duas mãos em sua cintura.

- O que me diz agora? – Sussurrou o garoto em seu ouvido. – Eu faço o seu tipo nesse momento?

Dominique fechou os olhos sentindo os lábios do garoto em seu pescoço.

- Olha, eu não faço isso sempre, mas o dia ainda não acabou. Eu vou abrir uma exceção para você.

Chace riu com gosto encostando Dominique na parede do corredor.

- Isso é excelente. – Disse o garoto deixando Dominique passar os dedos em seus músculos do braço.

- Pelo visto minha noite está apenas começando...

**Fim.**

**N/a: **Espero que tenham gostado do Bônus.

No próximo capítulo eu agradeço a todos os comentários. Besos.


	15. Cap12 Sonserina X Corvinal

Capítulo 12 Sonserina X Corvinal

- Bom dia, Hogwarts! – uma voz feminina e extremamente excitada ecoou pelo estádio de Quadribol. – Eu disse BOM DIA, HOGWARTS!

- Não comece, Dominique Weasley – mandou Minerva ao lado da menina. Dominique apenas deu de ombros.

- Ok, como ninguém nessa escola é educado o suficiente para me responder, me contentarei com os berros e urros dos delinqüentes, ou seja, vocês. E começa mais uma partida de Quadribol, quero dizer, a primeira partida de Quadribol do ano! De um lado temos a casa das cobras, SONSERINA! De outro temos a casa das águias, CORVINAL! É, a coisa vai ser quente, mas nós já sabemos quem vai ganhar...

- WEASLEY!

- Embora eu não vá contar! Há! Participei de um bolão ontem lá na Sala Comunal da Grifinória e...

- COMO ASSIM BOLÃO? – Gritou Minerva descontrolada. Dominique encolheu-se no assento enquanto vários risos ecoavam pelo estádio.

- Então... Voltando ao jogo, né? E agora entrarão as equipes! Os verdinhos estão entrando, parecendo um bando de brócolis ambulantes. Agora vamos dizer a equipe: Alvo Severus Potter como apanhador, meus senhores. O casal da equipe Daniel Zabine e Patrícia Melo como batedores; Scorpius Malfoy como goleiro; Rose Weasley como artilheira e temos novidade nesse time! Escolhidos pelo novo capitão da Sonserina, temos Alexis Brown e Jason Miller como artilheiros para ajudar à nossa pequena Rosinha. Como todos sabem, infelizmente a Sonserina perdeu a antiga jogadora Anna Zabine...

Vaias vieram da torcida da Sonserina, mas todos haviam aplaudido com entusiasmo os jogadores, principalmente os novos. Corvinal vaiara durante as apresentações. Grifinória acabara se dividindo, alguns torciam para a Sonserina, outros para Corvinal. Lufa-Lufa torcia para Corvinal, fervorosamente. Era mais fácil Sonserina perder o jogo agora do que para a Lufa-Lufa.

- E agora é o time da Corvinal que entra em campo. Vou ter que me lembrar do nome de todo mundo, puta merda...

- DOMINIQUE! – Berrou Minerva descontrolada. Dominique riu.

- Está bem, tentarei. Forçarei ao máximo meu cérebro de loira... hm... vejamos... Laila alguma coisa da Corvinal...

- LAILA KYLE! – Berrou Minerva ao lado de Dominique.

- Isso! Eu sabia, foi a garota que terminou na semana passada com o Greg.

- O que isso tem a ver com o jogo? – Perguntou Minerva confusa.

- Bem, ele me chamou para sair ontem... mas isso não vem ao caso! Laila como artilheira, junto à ela Peter Sprouse e Keira sei-lá-o-que.

- KEIRA JOLY.

- Tanto faz... como goleiro temos Dennis Rennison, nesse tanquinho até eu lavava minhas roupas...

- WEASLEY!

- Ih! Você entendeu a cantada, diretora? Foi mal... Voltando, como apanhador temos Josh Marshall e como batedores temos os gêmeos Victor e Vince Truman. Que dupla...

- Weasley, eu já avisei!

- Foi mal...

- Você reparou como só lembra-se do nome dos meninos? – Perguntou Minerva incrédula. Dominique fez uma expressão exasperada.

- Claro, vou lembrar nome de mulher pra que, exatamente? – Vários risos foram ouvidos das arquibancadas. Minerva apenas revirou os olhos. – Ok, voltando... Os jogadores já estão postados em seus lugares. A juíza do jogo já vai soar o apito... Alvo aperta a mão da capitã da Corvinal, Laila. E vai soar o apito...

A juíza levou o apito à boca e assoprou.

- E COMEÇOU O JOGO! – Dominique praticamente urrou com a torcida. – E Rose Weasley começa com a pose da goles! Ela corre, quero dizer, ela voa em direção ao campo do outro time, mas... UUUUHHH! – A Torcida berrou quando Rose quase caiu da vassoura por causa de um balaço rebatido por Victor Truman. – Um dos retardados dos gêmeos Truman acertou a Rose em cheio, ainda bem que foi na traseira da vassoura.

- Filho de uma puta – xingou Rose enquanto olhava para trás da vassoura. Alvo foi até onde a prima estava.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou receoso enquanto olhava para cada detalhe do corpo de Rose com medo dela estar machucada.

- Estou ótima, o Truman que não vai estar quando for detonado – disse Rose bufando. Alvo riu maroto.

- É assim que se fala! Voltemos ao jogo, Rose! Vamos vencer essa porcaria – Alvo voou para longe de Rose. A menina viu que um dos jogadores da Corvinal voava de encontro à Scorpius.

- E... LAILA VOA DE ENCONTRO AO GOL DA SONSERINA! ELA SE DESVIA DE UM BALAÇO REBATIDO POR PATRÍCIA. E ELA ESTÁ CARA A CARA COM O GOLEIRO, É COM VOCÊ, SCORPIUS! E ELA LANÇA E... O MALFOY AGARRA A GOLES! – A Torcida da Sonserina foi à loucura com a defesa de Scorpius. O loiro sorriu animado enquanto tacava a goles para Jason Miller. – E aí vem o novo artilheiro do time da Sonserina. O Miller vai em direção ao gol da Corvinal, e parece que ele não quer que nada atrapalhe ele! A artilheira da Corvinal entra na frente do Miller, e parece que ele não viu a garota! Ele continua a voar em alta velocidade naquela direção.

Keira Joly havia se metido no caminho de Jason. O menino viu a adversária se postar a sua frente querendo impedir ele de continuar o caminho. Acelerou a vassoura, curvando-se para frente.

- Vamos, saia daí... saia daí – murmurou Jason enquanto voava de encontro a menina. Keira arregalou os olhos quando Jason estava a apenas um metro de distância dela e voou para cima. – Isso!

- PARECE QUE O MILLER NÃO ESTAVA BLEFANDO! KEIRA SAI DO CAMINHO DO SONSERINO COM MEDO DE LEVAR UMA TROMBADA! O MILLER CONTINUA O QUE PLANEJAVA FAZER, ELE VOA EM ALTA VELOCIDADE, AGORA É ELE E O GOLEIRO DA CORVINAL E... PONTO PARA A SONSERINA!

A torcida verde foi à loucura. Rose comemorou enquanto erguia a mão para o alto. Alvo sorriu mesmo que contrariado que tivesse sido Jason a marcar o ponto.

Jason Miller sorriu de lado enquanto voava de encontro a Alexis Brown. A menina revirou os olhos.

- Boa jogada – elogiou sorrindo. Jason apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- E O TIME DA CORVINAL RECOMEÇA A PARTIDA! A GOLES ESTÁ NAS MÃOS DE PETER. ELE VOA DETERMINADO CONTRA O TIME DA SONSERINA E...

- UUUUHHHHHH! – Todos da torcida da Corvinal colocaram a mão no rosto.

- DANIEL ZABINE MANDA UM BALAÇO ACERTANDO EM CHEIO PETER. ACHO QUE ELE NÃO VAI PODER MEXER AQUELE BRAÇO POR UM BOM TEMPO...

- MERDA! – Exclamou Peter Sprouse enquanto olhava o próprio braço. Com toda a certeza estava quebrado.

- Você está legal? – Perguntou o batedor da Corvinal chegando ao lado do amigo. Peter olhou com ódio para Daniel.

- Eu pareço legal? – Perguntou com um ar mortal para Vince Truman. Vince sorriu friamente.

- Deixa que eu revido isso. – Falou voando à procura de um balaço.

- E O JOGO CONTINUA! NÃO MARCARAM FALTA A FAVOR DA CORVINAL. ESSA COISA DE MARCAR FALTA ME ESTRESSA... OK, NÃO PRECISA ME OLHAR ASSIM, MINERVA! VOLTANDO... AGORA QUEM ESTÁ COM A POSSE DA GOLES É A BROWN! ELA VOA EM DIREÇÃO AO GOL DA CORVINAL, MAS... O QUE É ISSO?

Todos prenderam o ar quando Patrícia se equilibrou somente com uma mão na vassoura. A menina soltara um berro ao ver um balaço vir em sua direção e acertar-lhe bem no estômago.

- VINCE TRUMAN, COM UMA JOGADA COMPLETAMENTE ABSURDA, ACERTA A BATEDORA DO TIME DA SONSERINA! VIADO! COMO VOCÊ PODE? HEIN? COVARDE!

- SENHORITA WEASLEY!

O apito da juíza foi ouvido.

- Você está maluco? – Berrou Daniel indo em direção ao batedor da Corvinal. O mesmo o olhou com ar superior.

- Eu estava apenas fazendo o meu serviço. – Comentou com desprezo. Daniel bufou irritado.

- Seu serviço é proteger os membros do seu time e rebater contra os artilheiros, não contra uma batedora! BABACA! Quer que eu te ensine a jogar Quadribol? – Perguntou com raiva.

- CHEGA VOCÊS DOIS! – Ordenou a professora de aulas de vôo. – Falta a favor da Sonserina! Mais uma jogada dessa, Truman, e você está expulso do jogo! Alguém verifique se a Melo está bem.

Daniel foi até onde Patrícia estava, tentando se acertar na vassoura.

- Você está legal? – Perguntou preocupado enquanto colocava a mão na barriga da menina. Patrícia fez uma careta.

- Não muito, mas acho que dá pra agüentar até o final, se o Alvo for rápido com esse pomo. Mas eu preciso ir à Ala Hospitalar.

- Se quiser você pode sair agora – disse Daniel preocupado. Paaty riu do menino.

- Não vou sair no meio do jogo! Preciso me vingar do Truman.

Daniel riu da ira da namorada.

- Você quem sabe...

O jogo continuou. O placar estava Sonserina 500 X Corvinal 400.

- E INFELIZMENTE ESSE JOGO NÃO ACABA NUNCA, VAMOS LOGO COM ISSO PESSOAL...

- DOMINIQUE!

- DESCULPE DIRETORA. E AGORA A ROSE QUEM ESTÁ COM A GOLES, E ELA VOA DIRETO PARA O GOL DO ADVERSÁRIO, MAS ESPERE UM MINUTO! O QUE É ISSO MINHA GENTE? É UM AVIÃO? É UM OBJETO TROUXA ESTRANHO? É UM ELEFANTE VOADOR? NÃO! É ALVO POTTER VOANDO EM ALTA VELOCIDADE PARA O CHÃO. E AGORA JOSH MARSHALL ESTÁ NA COLA DE ALVO POTTER! ELES ESTÃO LADO A LADO. ALVO DEU UM EMPURRÃO NO JOSH FAZENDO-O PERDER UM POUCO O RUMO, MAS ELE COLOU DE VOLTA NO ALVO! AH MEU MÉRLIN, EU ESTOU QUASE ME MIJANDO DE ANSIEDADE! ALVO POTTER ESTICA AS MÃOS, MAS JOSH ESTICA TAMBÉM, PORRA QUE MERDA! E ELES VÃO PEGAR... E ELES... ALVO POTTER CAPTURA O POMO PESSOAL! VITÓRIA DA SONSERINA! GANHEI O BOLÃO! EU SOU FODA!

A torcida da Sonserina e da Grifinória foi à loucura. Alvo ergueu a mão, satisfeito. O pomo se debatia entre seus dedos.

- ISSO! – Berrou o sonserino enquanto o time ia ao seu encontro e festejava o abraçando.

- Você é foda, Al! – Berrou Alexis dando um beijo na bochecha do garoto. Alvo riu divertido.

- Eu sei disso. – Rose bagunçou o cabelo do amigo.

- VENCEMOS – Cantarolou alegremente. Scorpius riu enquanto abraçava a namorada no ar.

O único jogador que não se juntara aos outros fora Jason Miller. O garoto já saía do campo, indo em direção ao vestiário.

Entrou no vestiário com nojo de si mesmo. Estava completamente suado, precisava logo de um banho. Tirou a camisa sacudindo-a e tacando do outro lado do vestiário. Já estava pronto para pensar em tirar a calça quando viu que não era o único ali dentro.

- Que porra é essa? – Perguntou nervoso enquanto abotoava de volta a calça. Uma menina riu enquanto saía das sombras. – Weasley?

Dominique sorriu maliciosa enquanto observava o peito desnudo de Jason.

- Surpresa – cantarolou. Jason revirou os olhos.

- O que faz aqui? – Perguntou enquanto passava uma toalha no rosto. Dominique mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Eu vi quando você saiu do campo sem cumprimentar ninguém, e resolvi falar contigo. – Dominique caminhou até onde estava o garoto e estendeu a mão. – Bom jogo.

Jason estreitou os olhos, mas aceitou o aperto de mão.

- Valeu – agradeceu sorrindo de lado. Dominique sorriu e indicou o tórax de Jason.

- Belo físico – elogiou fazendo o menino sorrir de lado, malicioso.

- Eu sabia que você tinha vindo me olhar pelado.

- Como você adivinhou? – Debochou Dominique revirando os olhos. – Meu maior desejo sexual é você!

- Bom, eu posso realizá-lo se você quiser – Jason chegou perto de Dominique. A menina mordeu o lábio inferior, aquilo não estaria certo. Não com Roxanne no jogo. – Weasley?

- Hm...? – Dominique ergueu a cabeça, deparando-se com o rosto de Jason há milímetros do seu. – Miller, eu não acho que...

A porta do vestiário foi aberta com um estrondo. Dominique pulou assustada e olhou para a porta. O resto do time da Sonserina acabara de entrar, eufórico.

- Opa – Alexis arregalou os olhos e soltou um riso. – Acho que estamos interrompendo algo.

Alvo e Rose olharam sem acreditar para Dominique. Scorpius, Daniel e Patrícia pareciam envergonhados.

- Não, não. Vim apenas dar meus parabéns a vocês – falou Dominique sorridente. Bateu na cabeça de Jason antes de se virar para os outros. – Vocês foram ótimos!

- Obrigado – murmuraram todos olhando de Jason sem camisa para Dominique.

- De nada, até mais gente – Dominique saiu do vestiário. Todos os olhares se concentraram em Jason. O sonserino apenas revirou os olhos.

- Ah, pelo amor de Merlin – murmurou enquanto se encaminhava até os chuveiros.

**X-X**

Na mesma noite em que ocorreu o jogo, a Armada das Cobras teria uma nova reunião.

Anna Zabine estava sozinha na Sala Comunal da Sonserina, quando sentiu alguém sentar-se ao seu lado. Virou-se e se deparou com Daniel. O irmão a encarava, sério.

- Boa noite – murmurou Daniel para Anna. Ela apenas deu de ombros. – Só me responde uma coisa.

Anna encarou Daniel, suspirou e voltou a encarar as próprias mãos.

- Você ao menos se importou em ver o jogo? – Perguntou Daniel sério. Anna abriu ligeiramente a boca e murmurou:

- É óbvio que eu vi! – Falou nervosa. – Era **meu **time.

- O time que você abandonou – lembrou Daniel. Anna sentiu lágrimas de tristeza invadir seus olhos.

- Eu sei – murmurou envergonhada. Abaixou a cabeça, a derrota começava a afogá-la. – Eu sinto muito, Danny.

Daniel suspirou enquanto passava a mão no ombro da irmã. Puxou-a para um abraço. Anna permitiu-se chorar um pouco.

- Eu sentia sua falta – falou no ouvido de Daniel. – Meu Mérlin! Como eu sentia falta do meu irmão.

Daniel riu e concordou com a cabeça.

- E eu sentia sua falta. – Falou apertando a bochecha de Anna. – Todos nós sentimos.

Anna concordou com a cabeça. Daniel enxugou algumas lágrimas do rosto da morena. Foi quando um grupinho apareceu na Sala Comunal. Alvo pigarreou do outro lado.

- Já estamos indo, Danny – avisou olhando de esguelha para Anna. Ela fingiu não perceber o olhar dos amigos. Daniel sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Você quer ir conosco? – Perguntou ansioso. Anna fez que não com a cabeça.

- Estou cansada, vou dormir – falou dando um beijo na bochecha do irmão e indo para os dormitórios.

Daniel alcançou o grupo e enlaçou Patrícia pela cintura.

- O que a Anna queria? – Perguntou Rose curiosa. Daniel suspirou.

- Pedir desculpas... e precisava de um ombro amigo.

- Entendo – Scorpius murmurou vendo Rose olhar triste para o chão. – Animem-se. Sonserina venceu e agora temos um encontro com a Armada Das Cobras.

- Certo, verdade – concordou Patrícia sorrindo. – Vai ser demais.

**X-X**

- Muito bem, acho que já podemos treinar hoje o feitiço de estuporar – disse Rose triunfante enquanto via todos se postarem aos pares. As pessoas andavam uma ao lado da outra, conversando animadas.

- Temos um novo membro na Ordem – disse Alvo contente enquanto puxava uma Letícia envergonhada. – Bem vinda! Nosso maior ídolo.

- Foi linda a surra que você deu na Miller – elogiou Dominique. – Simplesmente demais!

- Obrigada – disse Letícia meio envergonhada. – E me desculpem entrar assim de intrusa.

- Que nada! Você será de grande valor – falou Patrícia sorridente. Alexis estava encostada à parede e apenas murmurou:

- Desde que não use mais maldição imperdoável – seu murmuro não foi ouvido por ninguém, a não ser um garoto ao seu lado.

- Como você é simpática – ironizou Fred fazendo Alexis revirar os olhos.

- Não confie em ninguém, é meu lema – falou Alexis apontando o dedo para Fred. – O que você quer?

- Merlin, você não confia em ninguém? – Perguntou Fred espantado. Alexis fez que não com a cabeça. – Então como saber se devemos confiar em você?

- Não pedi para confiar – disse por fim. Fred franziu o cenho. – Nem eu confio em mim mesma. Não peço nada aos outros que eu não consiga fazer.

- Você é meio problemática – Fred riu de lado. Alexis apenas revirou os olhos. – Chegou bem ao dormitório naquela noite?

- Hein? – Alexis quase pulou no lugar ao ouvir a frase de Fred. – Que noite, meu Mérlin?

- Calma, desesperada! Estou dizendo quando saímos da Ala Hospitalar.

- Ahh... sim. Cheguei bem – Alexis cruzou os braços e voltou a atenção ao grupo, mas não deixou de murmurar:

- Obrigada.

Fred sorriu e olhou para o lado. Viu que a Armada se dividia em duplas.

- Vamos? – Perguntou estendendo a mão para Alexis. A garota o olhou, sem entender.

- Vamos aonde?

- Eu quis dizer se você aceita ser minha dupla – Fred revirou os olhos.

- Se for para estuporá-lo, aceitarei com grande prazer – falou Alexis piscando o olho. Fred bufou enquanto se postava a frente da garota.

- Vamos à luta – falou erguendo a varinha. A menina não deu tempo dele falar nenhum feitiço. Usou um feitiço não-verbal que o atingiu em cheio no peito. Fred voou alguns metros indo parar mais distante de Alexis. A menina arregalou os olhos enquanto o ruivo se levantava proferindo vários palavrões.

- Você não sabe se defender? – Debochou Alexis sorrindo de lado. Fred voltou a sua frente e preparou-se novamente.

- Claro que sei – lançou um feitiço na menina, mas essa desviou.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado da câmara...

- Sinceramente, não é como se você lutasse como uma menina – falou Alvo enquanto se desviava de um feitiço feito por Letícia. – Você apenas é uma menina, isso já deixa bem claro como as coisas acabaram.

- Cala a boca, Potter – mandou Letícia, mas não reprimiu um riso. – Você quem vai perder esse duelo, ou não me chamo Letícia.

- Vai mudar seu nome para qual depois que perder de mim? – O garoto desarmou Letícia, mas essa recuperou com rapidez a varinha.

- Estou pensando em apostar. – Exclamou Letícia enquanto lutavam. – Que tal, quem perder a luta paga três galeões ao outro?

- Muito pouco – falou Alvo pensando. – O perdedor terá que pagar três galeões e fazer algo que o outro mandar.

- Beleza – concordou Letícia sorrindo de lado. – Pronto para perder?

- É o que vamos ver – falou Alvo pronunciando alguns feitiços em voz baixa.

- _Estupefaça _– sussurrou Letícia apontando para Alvo. O feitiço o atingiu em cheio fazendo-o dar uma pirueta no ar e cair.

- Merda! – Exclamou Alvo contrariado enquanto Letícia soltava uma gostosa gargalha.

- Se prepare para pagar uma prenda, Alvo Potter – cantarolou Letícia ainda rindo. Alvo continuou a murmurar ofensas.

**X-X**

- Pessoal, excelente trabalho – exclamou Alvo enquanto todos batiam palmas. – Infelizmente o Natal está chegando e nessa época teremos que dar uma paradinha. Mas acho que ainda teremos um encontro até lá, até porque a Grifinória jogará contra a Corvinal e nós não queremos prejudicar o jogo de vocês. Vocês têm que treinar para nos encontrar na final.

- E ganhar de vocês – finalizou Dominique. Alexis ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Até parece que vocês venceriam da gente – falou irritada. Dominique balançou positivamente a cabeça.

- É claro que venceríamos de vocês... sabe, não seria a primeira vez.

- É, mas isso não acontecerá. Não quando temos um excelente time – provocou Alexis. Dominique estreitou os olhos.

- Ter você e o _bad boy _no time não o faz excelente. – Alexis olhou sem entender para Dominique por um tempo.

- Quem é o _bad boy_? – Perguntou a sonserina.

- O Miller, Jason Miller. – Falou Dominique. – Dãh! Quem mais seria?

- Desde quando o Miller é "o" _bad boy_?

- Desde que eu o batizei assim. – Disse Dominique tentando encerrar o assunto, mas Alexis estava curiosa demais.

- E desde quando você conversa com o Miller? – Perguntou estreitando os olhos. Dominique bufou.

- Isso não é da sua conta. Eu converso com quem eu quiser e quando eu quiser.

- Oras, que grosseria! Eu só perguntei por que achei estranho – disse Alexis ficando vermelha. – Você conversando com o Miller não poderia ser boa coisa.

- Está me chamando de puta? Está insinuando que eu e o Miller temos algo? – Perguntou Dominique também ficando vermelha. – Não fui eu quem engravidou de qualquer um!

- É, aposto que você usa métodos trouxas para não engravidar – acusou Alexis. Ela e Dominique se encaravam irritadas.

- Pelo menos eu sei usar métodos trouxas, ao contrário de você que não sabe se precaver durante uma noite de sexo. Além do mais escolhe super mal! Pelo amor de Merlin, ter um filho logo com o Key?

- Melhor do que ser "amiguinha" do Miller, como eu sei que você deve ser. – Alexis deu um sorriso amarelo. Dominique viu Roxanne observando a cena de perto. Aquilo a irritou mais.

- Não fale sobre o que não sabe! Eu e o Miller não temos nada. – Falou Dominique apontando o dedo para Alexis. – Pelo menos eu não minto ou fico falando merda, só fatos concretos. Eu posso ter certeza de que você teve o infortúnio de fazer sexo com o Key, você não pode me acusar de ficar com o Jason.

- Querida, eu não te acusei de ficar com o Jason. Ficar seria um termo muito inocente para o que você faz na primeira noite com algum garoto. – Dominique ficou mais vermelha do que antes.

- Quem é você para me julgar, Brown? Logo você que nunca teve um amigo de verdade, nunca soube o que é confiar em alguém e que vai morrer sem saber se algum dia alguém se preocupou com você. – Alexis sentiu o queixo tremer. Adiantou-se um pouco aplicando um forte tapa no rosto de Dominique. A loira não reagiu. Todos olharam para as duas garotas que se fuzilavam.

- Não fale do que **você **não sabe. Eu prefiro me virar sozinha, para que se um dia algo acontecer eu não tenha que depender dos outros. – Deu as costas e se retirou da câmara.

Dominique olhou para o lado e viu Roxanne desviando o olhar dela.

**X-X**

Alexis caminhou, sozinha, pelo corredor enquanto pensava em várias maldições que poderia acidentalmente acertar Dominique Weasley.

- Quem ela pensa que é? – Perguntou para si mesma enquanto caminhava. – Quem ela pensa que é para falar do meu filho? Para falar que não possuo amigos? Logo ela que deve possuir mais amantes do que amigos! Merda. Dupla merda. – A garota socou a parede do corredor. Sentiu a mão latejar de dor. Algumas lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos enquanto ela se apoiava à parede tentando não pensar que deveria ter acabado de quebrar a mão. – Droga! Por que, Mérlin? Por quê?

- Brown, você está chorando? – Uma voz atrás dela assustou-a. Virou-se se deparando com Fred Weasley.

- Vai embora, Weasley. Argh... "Weasley" – repetiu com desgosto. Fred revirou os olhos e se aproximou da garota.

- Você está chorando? – Perguntou confuso. Alexis ia começar a falar quando ele a interrompeu:

- Não precisa chorar pelo que minha prima disse, sabe? Ela só estava na defensiva. Não é verdade que você não tenha amigos, é claro que nos preocupamos com você. E sobre você não saber usar métodos anticoncepcionais, bom, eu não sei nada dos seus relacionamentos, mas sei que faz tempo que você não está com ninguém. Então é óbvio que você mudou e isso é muito bom. Sempre digo que temos que deixar o passado de lado e...

- Weasley, pare! – Mandou Alexis atordoada. – Primeiro, eu não estou chorando pelo que sua prima disse! Eu apenas bati com a mão na parede e acho que a quebrei. Segundo, que história é essa de achar que eu tenho amigos? Não ligo se não os tenho. E "nos preocupamos" com você? Desde quando você se preocupa comigo? E sobre meus relacionamentos, não precisa esfregar na cara que eu ando numa seca, Weasley. E o passado nunca pode ser deixado de lado. Mas acima de qualquer coisa, o que você faz aqui?

Fred corou enquanto absorvia cada palavra lançada por Alexis.

- Bom... eu... erh... apenas vim ver se você estava bem – falou incerto. Alexis sentiu-se meio perdida, sem saber o que fazer ou o que falar.

- Você estava preocupado comigo? – Perguntou preferindo que tivesse ficado calada.

- Foi o que eu tentei te dizer, nem tudo o que minha prima falou é verdade. Mas você como sempre não escuta. – Falou Fred com um pouco de paciência. Alexis ficou calada por alguns minutos.

- Sabe como é – começou a sonserina, um pouco envergonhada. – Eu não sou de confiar nos outros, Weasley.

- Deveria dar uma chance – falou Fred chegando perto de Alexis, que recuou.

- Confie em mim, Weasley, eu não sou uma pessoa confiável.

- Deveria se valorizar mais – Fred já estava a alguns centímetros de distância de Alexis. A menina estava encostada à parede.

- Weasley, eu não tenho lado. Eu apenas tento sobreviver nessa selva que chamam de escola. Eu não tenho muitos amigos e nem muitas pessoas que se arriscariam para me salvar.

- Você sabe fazer escolhas, Brown. – Disse Fred com um sorriso de lado. Alexis respirou profundamente.

- Eu acho que sua prima tem razão sobre mim. Se eu morresse ninguém sentiria falta.

- Você tem o costume de errar sempre no que fala? – Perguntou Fred com uma sobrancelha erguida. Alexis engoliu em seco enquanto se concentrava em alguma coisa que não fossem os olhos do ruivo à sua frente. Talvez se pensasse na mão dolorida... Imediatamente uma dor absurda a inundou, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e morder o lábio inferior.

- Minha mão está doendo – sussurrou angustiada. Abriu os olhos e viu Fred franzir o cenho. Não soube o porquê, mas acrescentou a frase. – Minha vida inteira tem sido dolorosa.

- Às vezes você só precisa de algo que a cure. – Alexis sentiu uma onda de lágrimas invadindo seus olhos, e tinha ciência de que não era por causa da mão machucada.

- Eu quero ir embora – murmurou abaixando a cabeça. Fred colocou a mão no queixo de Alexis, fazendo-a erguer novamente o rosto.

- Você não poderá fugir para sempre.

- Enquanto eu puder, o farei.

- A vida não é feita de fugas, Brown. Você só precisa de um pouco de coragem.

- Eu sou sonserina, não tenho coragem. – Falou Alexis crispando os lábios. Fred concordou.

- Talvez você apenas precise de alguém que a tenha por você. – Murmurou Fred praticamente no ouvido de Alexis. Aquilo a fez estremecer.

- Weasley, se afaste... – pediu colocando a mão no peito do garoto. Fred fez que não com a cabeça.

- Só se você disser que não quer que eu te beije – falou fazendo Alexis arregalar os olhos.

- Eu nem pensei nisso – mentiu fazendo Fred sorrir.

- Ótimo, então finjamos que foi um beijo roubado – Alexis estava pronta para dizer que não quando sentiu os lábios de Fred pressionando os seus. Bateu um pouco com a mão no peito do garoto esperando que aquilo o separasse dela, mas acabou cedendo. Não era fácil pensar em resistir, principalmente quando a mão de Fred segurava tão delicadamente seu rosto como se ela fosse uma boneca de porcelana. Nenhum outro garoto havia beijado-a daquela forma, e se poderia dizer que ela tinha um pouco de culpa nisso por só arranjar garotos que não prestassem.

A mão de Fred finalmente desceu de seu rosto para sua cintura, ela aproveitou para abraçá-lo trazendo-o para mais perto. Senti-lo aprofundar o beijo foi uma sensação completamente diferente. O grifinório não tinha a malícia característica dos sonserinos com quem ficara, ele apenas beijava-a lentamente como se estivesse aproveitando cada segundo. Quando o menino separou-se dela, observando-a atentamente nos olhos, pela primeira vez soube o significado de "pernas bambas". Fred tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios e aquilo não estava ajudando muito Alexis em se concentrar. Deveria estar indo para as Masmorras, ou pelo menos era esse o objeto que estivera traçando...

Ouviu passos se aproximando no corredor. Os dois viraram as cabeças para ver quem vinha.

Um grupo extremamente grande de sonserinos se aproximava. Estavam Letícia, Alvo, Rose, Daniel, Patrícia e Scorpius. Os seis sonserinos pararam de andar ao visualizarem Fred segurando Alexis pela cintura – a garota encostada a uma parede.

- Cacete, segunda vez no dia – murmurou Patrícia envergonhada. Letícia a olhou sem entender.

- Foi mal, a gente não... – Alvo não terminou de falar, pois Alexis empurrara Fred com força. O menino cambaleou um pouco, mas se recompôs.

- O que eu fiz? – Perguntou indeciso. Alexis avançou para cima de Fred, com os olhos em chamas.

- Nunca mais se atreva a encostar em mim – mandou agressiva e voltou o caminho para as Masmorras.

Fred ficou olhando, chocado, para onde Alexis ia. Balançou a cabeça tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

- Wow – Alvo exclamou recebendo todas as atenções. – Que mulher!

Os sonserinos não agüentaram e começaram a rir. Voltaram a caminhar para o mesmo lugar que Alexis. Quando passaram por Fred, Alvo colocou a mão no ombro do primo.

- Continua assim, eu diria que você está indo bem. Só levou um empurrão, isso já é ótimo vindo da Alexis – deu uns tapinhas no ombro de Fred e seguiu os amigos.

O grifinório ficou para trás, tentando entender o que diabos tinha acontecido.

**X-X**

No dia seguinte...

Havia acabado mais uma aula de poções. Rose caminhou apressada para fora da sala, o coração acelerado e a garganta seca. Não sabia mais quanto poderia agüentar. Ela só sabia que por mais que Alvo não a culpasse pelo seu término com a Anna, ela se culpava. Se não tivesse sido tão idiota a ponto de beijar Alvo por nada... isso não teria acontecido. É claro que Anna não colaborava, principalmente ignorando-os, como se os momentos de amizade tivessem sido em vão.

Se fosse antigamente, Anna teria sentado ao seu lado e a aula teria sido muito mais divertida, embora não fosse render tanto. Sentia falta da amizade que durara cinco anos. Queria que Anna estivesse na Armada Das Cobras ou que a garota ainda saísse escondida com eles para o treino de Animagos. Com tudo acontecendo, as reuniões de Animagos ficara restrita há apenas algumas noites por mês.

Rose já conseguia ficar transfigurada por horas, assim como Alvo. Patrícia era a que mais possuía dificuldade, porém pegara alguns livros na biblioteca para se aprimorar. Daniel acompanhava a namorada e Scorpius era o melhor em animagia. Não tinha quase nenhuma dificuldade, só demorava um pouco em voltar a forma normal. Lílian e Hugo eram peritos naquilo. Deviam ter gasto horas por dia em todos aqueles anos.

Assim que encontrou um corredor vazio, apoiou-se à parede, sentando-se ao chão. Sentiu um soluço ficar preso na garganta enquanto lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos. Nunca, em todos aqueles anos, alguém do grupo parara de falar por tanto tempo com os outros. Claro que Patrícia e Daniel tiveram vários desentendimentos ao longo dos anos, mas nada que durasse muito. Rose sentia-se culpada por tudo o que estava acontecendo. Por sua culpa e dos seus hormônios de adolescente, Anna não pertencia mais àquele grupo.

Fugir dos amigos para ficar sozinha fora difícil. Tivera que dizer que queria ir à biblioteca e sair rapidamente antes que eles dissessem que iriam com ela. Mas não tinha ânimo para ir à biblioteca. Queria apenas ficar ali no chão, sozinha, enquanto deixava a culpa a abraçar.

Teve certeza de que alguém a havia seguido quando a chamaram pelo nome:

- Rose?

**X-X**

Anna não havia saído em um estado melhor do que Rose da sala de Poções. Os parceiros que arranjava para as aulas eram extremamente chatos. Seria muito melhor se sentasse com Rose e ficasse sacaneando cada pessoa daquela aula.

Andou sozinha até o banheiro, mas ao contrário de Rose não teve ninguém para despistar.

Olhou-se no espelho esperando por uma resposta, uma única resposta, pelo amor de Merlin! Era só o que pedia! Rose e Alvo não eram mais tão grudados, não era como se ficassem se abraçando ou se acariciando. Além do mais, aquilo acontecera anos atrás.

- Merda Anna, merda. – Murmurou envergonhada enquanto deixava a água molhar seu rosto. Um dos reservados do banheiro foi aberto e Letícia saiu de dentro dele. Anna encarou-a por alguns minutos.

- Como você teve certeza? – Perguntou num súbito. Letícia a olhou sem entender.

- Certeza do que? – Perguntou a sonserina sem entender. Anna suspirou.

- Certeza do que fazer... certeza do que era o certo.

Letícia pensou um pouco antes de responder:

- Certeza eu nunca tive. Apenas cansei e resolvi mudar de tática.

Anna concordou com a cabeça.

- Funcionou?

- Melhor do que eu esperava.

As sonserinas se encararam por mais alguns minutos até Anna sorrir. Um sorriso sincero que não dava há dias.

- Obrigada.

Saiu correndo do banheiro, deixando Letícia com as sobrancelhas erguidas, mas um sorriso de lado.

**X-X**

Andou pelo corredor procurando por Rose, ou pelo menos algum dos seus antigos amigos.

Virou-se em outro corredor, exasperada e ofegante.

A cena que viu a fez estancar no lugar. Sentiu o queixo rígido e a raiva a atingir em cheio. Será que finalmente recebera o sinal que tanto esperava? Não era exatamente aquilo que gostaria de ter visto.

- Há! Que lindo, que romântico – falou batendo palmas. Rose e Alvo ergueram a cabeça. A ruiva arregalou os olhos.

- Anna, não é o que você está pensando – falou se levantando do chão. Alvo seguiu o exemplo, mas não parecia assim tão apreensivo.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, era um abraço – urrou o menino sem paciência. – Será que você não consegue ser mais ciumenta?

- Ah, claro! Eu entro no corredor, encontro os dois abraçados ao chão. E aquela mão acariciando o cabelo da Rose era ilusão minha?

- Anna, você está maluca! – Berrou Alvo nervoso. – Já chega! Você é a única com problemas aqui, não enxerga? Eu e Rose somos primos, até Scorpius já aceitou isso. E você vive no seu mundo de fantasias achando que todos conspiram contra você. Quando você vai parar de ser mimada e infantil e aceitar que as pessoas erram na vida? Eu e Rose ficamos, sim. Pronto. Acabou. Se você realmente nos considerasse ao menos amigos, não teria ficado tão chateada.

- Você acha que eu não considerava vocês meus amigos? – Perguntou Anna tão alto quanto Alvo. – Você não consegue perceber que eu fiquei chateada exatamente por vocês serem meus amigos? Que tipo de amigos ficam assim escondem?

- O tipo de amigos que admitem que erraram, pelo amor de Merlin. Anna nós não tínhamos nada – falou Alvo com raiva. – E se eu soubesse que você era assim, preferia nunca ter iniciado um namoro.

Os olhos de Anna e de Rose se arregalaram. Alvo cruzou os braços como se para se proteger.

- Ótimo, foi bom você achar que nosso namoro foi um erro – disse Anna antes de sair daquele corredor.

Rose e Alvo se entreolharam. Rose tremia dos pés a cabeça.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou Alvo segurando Rose pelo ombro. A ruiva fez que sim com a cabeça, mas mudou de ideia no meio do caminho:

- Não, eu não estou bem – murmurou derrotada. Alvo suspirou trazendo a prima para mais perto de si.

- Vem, eu vou te levar até o Scorpius.

Rose concordou com a cabeça. Talvez fosse daquilo que precisasse: Scorpius.

**X-X**

Scorpius estava conversando com Patrícia e Daniel embaixo de uma árvore coberta de neve. Os três ergueram a cabeça a cabeça ao verem Alvo e Rose se aproximando. A sonserina tinha o rosto manjado de lágrimas e era amparada por Alvo. Scorpius levantou-se em um salto.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou quando eles chegaram perto do grupo. Rose soltou-se de Alvo e correu até o namorado, o enlaçando em um abraço. Afundou o rosto no peito do loiro respirando profundamente. Scorpius correspondeu ao abraço, passando a mão nos cabelos ruivos de Rose. Beijou-lhe no topo da cabeça.

- Está tudo bem – murmurou sentindo Rose soluçar. – Merlin, o que aconteceu?

- Anna – murmurou Alvo sentando-se ao lado de Daniel. Patrícia olhou pesarosa para Rose e abraçou Daniel como se quisesse garantir que o garoto estava ali.

- Rose, vamos entrar – pediu Scorpius aflito. – Acho que é bom você ir para o quarto. Está frio aqui fora.

Rose concordou com a cabeça e ergueu o rosto para encarar Scorpius.

- Você vai comigo? – Perguntou chorosa. Scorpius sorriu e enxugou algumas lágrimas do rosto de Rose.

- É claro que eu irei com você. – Falou o garoto pegando a namorada pelo braço. Sabia como animar Rose com simples gestos, por isso a ergueu no ar e a carregou em seus braços. Rose encarou Scorpius, assustada.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou sorrindo de lado enquanto o enlaçava pelo pescoço.

- Vamos mulher – falou Scorpius com voz de galante se afastando do grupo. Rose acenou para os amigos, com um sorrisinho no rosto.

Scorpius caminhou com Rose para dentro do castelo. Conversavam. Rose suspirou quando Scorpius começou a fazer o caminho para as Masmorras.

- Eu não quero ir para o quarto – murmurou fazendo um biquinho. Scorpius sorriu de lado e beijou Rose com doçura.

- Para onde quer ir então? Biblioteca? – Perguntou parando de andar. Rose fez que não com a cabeça.

- Sala Precisa – murmurou envergonhada. Scorpius ergueu a sobrancelha vendo Rose ficar corada.

- Tem certeza? – Perguntou indeciso. Rose fez que sim com a cabeça. – Bom, ainda bem que dessa vez você está sóbria.

Rose soltou uma risada nervosa, mas concordou com a cabeça. Scorpius se encaminhou até a Sala Precisa e mentalizou o que queria.

Ambos entraram em um quarto. Tinha uma mesa, cadeiras, uma cama, mas não estava muito cheio.

- O que quer fazer? – Perguntou Scorpius colocando Rose no chão. A menina ficou pensativa por alguns minutos. Deu de ombros.

- Não sei, eu apenas queria ficar sozinha com meu namorado. – Falou sorrindo marota. – O que você quer fazer?

Várias coisas se passaram na mente de Scorpius, mas ele deu graças a Merlin por Rose não conseguir invadir sua mente.

- Rose, só passar o tempo com você já é ótimo – falou sorrindo e pegando-a pela cintura trazendo-a para perto de si. Rose ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Você está tentando me seduzir? – Perguntou com um sorriso malicioso. Scorpius soltou uma risada.

- Depende, você é seduzida?

- Depende também – falou Rose enlaçando Scorpius pelo pescoço. – Por você? Todo dia.

- Graças a Merlin que você falou que só é por mim – comentou ciumento. Rose sorriu triste. Suspirou enquanto passava a mão no rosto de Scorpius.

- Será que eu mereço tanto assim? – Perguntou baixinho. O sorriso no rosto de Scorpius desapareceu. – Nesses dias sinto como se estivesse estragando a vida de várias pessoas.

- Rose, você merece isso e muito mais – falou Scorpius com certeza e a beijou. Rose sentiu algumas lágrimas molhando sua face enquanto correspondia.

Em alguns minutos já esquecera completamente por quais motivos deveria estar triste. Scorpius tinha o poder de fazê-la não pensar em mais nada, a não ser no momento em que estava com ele.

Já estava sem fôlego quando se separou do namorado e sussurrou:

- Eu te amo.

Scorpius sorriu.

- Eu também.

Rose voltou a beijá-lo enquanto suas mãos passeavam pela camisa de Scorpius, indo até o final da mesma e erguendo-a para poder tocar no corpo do loiro.

Scorpius aproveitou a sensação da mão de Rose em sua pele e ergueu-a a sentando em uma mesa que encontrara naquela sala. Quando os lábios de Rose começaram a ir perigosamente até o lóbulo de sua orelha enquanto ela subia com a camisa de Scorpius, o sonserino murmurou:

- Sabe, aqui não terá ninguém para intervir no que estamos pensando em fazer. – Falou como se fosse um aviso. Rose cruzou as pernas envoltas da cintura de Scorpius.

- Eu não disse que queria que nos parassem.

**X-X**

Estava na hora do jantar. Alvo, Daniel, Patrícia, Letícia e Alexis conversavam animados enquanto saboreavam a comida.

Rose e Scorpius entraram no Salão de mãos dadas e se encaminharam até o grupo.

- Boa noite – cumprimentou Scorpius dando um tapa na cabeça de Alvo. O moreno murmurou contrariado.

- Boa noite – exclamou Rose alegre enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Alexis. A garota ficou observando a ruiva por um tempo, aquilo fez Rose ficar desconcertada. – O que houve?

Alexis riu enquanto voltava a comer.

- Você transou. – Falou Alexis um pouco alto demais. Todos em volta do grupo olharam para o casal que acabara de chegar. Rose corou até a última raiz do cabelo. Scorpius apenas abaixou a cabeça enquanto Daniel e Alvo o encaravam, maliciosos.

- Claro que não – murmurou Rose envergonhada. Alexis pareceu surpresa.

- Jura? Caramba, estou perdendo meu dom. – Murmurou derrotada. – Algo está atrapalhando minha visão maior.

- Sua visão maior é adivinhar quando os outros transam? – Perguntou Rose exasperada.

- Há! Então vocês transaram – cantarolou Alexis divertida. – Sou foda. Continuo foda.

- É, daqui a pouco você e o Fred chegam lá – alfinetou Rose. Alexis parou de rir enquanto os outros prendiam o riso.

- Cala a boca, eu não faria sexo com ele por nada desse mundo – falou Alexis cruzando os braços. – Ele é um tosco, não merece uma noite de sexo que nunca mais esqueceria na vida.

- Wow! Ela é modesta – Alvo piscou para Alexis. A garota apenas deu de ombros.

- Sou apenas realista.

- Então eu estou louco para te encontrar um dia à noite, sozinho. – Falou alguém atrás de Alexis fazendo-a virar-se assustada. Fred sorriu maroto.

- Boa noite, Brown. – Alexis corou enquanto os outros sonserinos fingiam não ver a cena.

- O que você estava fazendo aqui? Está me seguindo?

- Nem tudo gira ao seu redor, Brown – falou Fred sorrindo de lado. – Eu estava apenas passando pela mesa para falar com uma amiga minha.

- Amiga, é? – Perguntou Alexis fazendo Alvo se engasgar com o suco. Ela estava com ciúmes?

- Amiga sim. – Falou Fred achando aquilo extremamente divertido. – Com licença, pessoal. Até mais, Brown.

Afastou-se do grupo deixando uma irritada Alexis para trás. A garota murmurou várias azarações.

- Odeio esse grifinório – falou espetando a carne que comia com mais força do que previa. Ela quase voou do prato.

Alguém tocou em seu ombro fazendo-a virar. Lana sorria de lado, acompanhada de Jason e Jacob.

- Argh... será que as pessoas não podem me deixar em paz? – Perguntou nervosa. – O que você quer?

Lana ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Apenas falar com você. Tem um minuto?

**x-x**

**n/autora: hohoho! Acabeeeeei. '-' Aleluia irmão. **Putz, como eu demorei para finalizar esse capítulo. Infelizmente não coube tudo o que eu queria escrever, mas vai lá :(

Entãaaaao, nhaaa, adoro finais dramáticos né? Dá um tcham pro próximo capítulo. Embora eu saiba que todo mundo deve me amaldiçoar, mas não podemos ter tudo no mundo.

Bom, agora como de costume colocarei alguns tópicos para o próximo capítulo:

**1 – Uma conversa pra lá de irracional entre Lana e Alexis (Adooooro).**

**2 – Uma cena de Dominique e Jason que estava prevista para esse capítulo.**

**3 – Acho que o Simas finalmente aparecerá – cacete, ele fica se escondendo Mané!**

**E várias outras coisas. Pra quem achou que aquela briga entre a Domi e a Alexis está terminada... nhaa... nem tá.**

Agora quero saber de uma coisa: Gostaram da cena da Rose e do Scorpius? Vocês vivem dizendo que sentem falta deles! E a Alexis com o Fred? O que acharam?

Sabe o que eu me toquei? Cacete! A Domi ainda não deu uns pegas no Jason O.O Tô pasma! Preciso reverter isso! Hohohoho.

Então, gostaria de agradecer a todos os comentários. Vocês são umas fofas! Sem noção, como eu amo ver comentários. Infelizmente nem todos os dias os recebo. :( Mas tanta gente comentou e isso me fez tão feliz. É, eu me contento com pouco, mas sou feliz! Hehe. Então, gostaria de agradecer a:

**Souhait** - Oieeee! É tão bom te ver por aqui novamente '-' Ei, se acalma! Domi e Jason ainda vão ter muita história! I promise.

Iiiza – Nha, a Anna ainda vai se tocar do quão é idiota. Fikadica. ;D

Holly Nelluc – Ah! Eu também amo a Domi. Ela virou minha personagem favorita para escrever sobre '-' Talvez por isso ela tenha ganho destaque na história. Era para ser secundária, virou principal. O Jason é outro sobre quem eu amo escrever. Thanks pelo coment. E como você percebeu... usei sua dica! *_* Brigada, brigada! Adorei ela.

Brendinha – É bom saber que você não parou de ler minhas fanfic e não me deixará em paz! Hohoho Adoooro. '-' Obrigada pelos elogios. Muito fofo da sua parte.

**Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan** – Feliz 2011 atrasado. Bem atrasado... Eu também amo a Domi *-* Ela é minha diva e meu modelo a seguir. E por favoooor, não mate a Rox tadinha! Eu te dou um Jason de aniversário! Hehehehe Só tenho que aprender a cloná-lo. Mas isso é fácil ;p

Anna Leal – A Domi é louca [2]. Acho que a Domi ficar puritana acho meio difícil... bem difícil. Hehehehe A Lana é sua personagem favorita? O.õ Que diferente, mas super legal! Adorei!

**Gigi Potter** – Eu também adoro a Domi! '-' Ela é diva mesmo. Ah! Histórias sobre a Lana... ainda tenho muitas para contar ;D

**Tathiana** – Acho que entre a Alexis e a Domi fica barra pesada saber quem vai vencer nas respostas.

**Biancah** – Obrigada pelo comentário. Também ri muito escrevendo sobre a Domi.

**Joana Patricia** – Pedido anotado: Jason com Domi. Farei o que for melhor, mas adoro a opinião dos leitores e valorizo muito ;D

Larissa – Tá anotado o pedido '-'

**Luh Broekhart** – Aíiiiii! Momento Fred e Alexis como você pediu '-' Gostou? Então, sobre as perguntas que você fez. O Jason ainda vai ter alguns problemas a enfrentar, e a Anna ainda vai ver o erro que cometeu.

**Tori-Chan-Madrigal** – Aaah! Roupa amarela pra trazer dinheiro '-' Nem lembro o que eu vesti no ano novo! Uhsauhas Droga! Deveria ter usado amarelo. Feliz ano novo atrasado, Tori! Tudo de bom para você! Coloquei mais Rose e Cocor como vocês pediram. E também Fred e Alexis. Fiquei super feliz por saber que você leu a fic em tão pouco tempo, mas tudo bem! Só esse comentário já me deixou super feliz, viu?

Naah – Aaain, não teve Ted, mas eu juro que estou tentando encaixá-lo na história. '-' Droga, desculpa mesmo! Mas espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo, viu? Desculpa mesmo. Feliz ano novo atrasado!

bianca Malfoy – Nha... ainda vem tanto mistério por aí '-'

**Jane L. Black** – Fred e Alexis aí pra você aproveitar! E sobre a sua preferência com o casal Jason e Roxanne, você não é a única, principalmente depois daquela cena entre os dois. Várias leitoras se converteram. Sahsuahusahusa

Maria Wesley - *_* Que bom que concordamos sobre a surra da Lana. E bom, obrigada pelo incentivo. Muito fofo da sua parte. A Letícia finalmente se converteu ao bem né? '-'

Julia – Seu pedido de Hugo e Lily está anotado. Pode deixar que perto do capítulo de Natal vai ter muito Hugo e Lily *_* A Segunda temporada ainda não tem previsão de término, até porque ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer. Mas eu te assustaria se dissesse que penso em uma quarta temporada? *-*

GlauMsq- Aí o capítulo imenso de aniversário que você pediu! Quando seu aniver se aproximar, me fala que eu te desejo feliz aniversário. Se ele já não passou... não sei! Anyway... tudo de bom! Eu até gostaria de escrever um livro de Green's, mas eu teria que mudar várias coisas. E Green's sem magia e sonserina não seria Green's. :(

**Acabaram os coments!**

**Beijos,**

**Ciça ;******

**PS: Esse capítulo foi betado pela Rachel. Obrigada menina!**


	16. Bônus J&D

Bônus II

Bônus por Dominique Weasley e Jason Miller.

**

* * *

****Uma simples pergunta veio à cabeça da autora, e ela resolveu escrever.**

"**Como seria Dominique Weasley e Jason Miller em uma boate trouxa?"**

Eu não podia deixar a chance de escrever isso passar...

**

* * *

**

**Cena completamente aleatória a FanFic. **

**Sem quaisquer fins lucrativos (?), apenas para gosto pessoal dos leitores que curtem as conversas e maluquices desses dois :9.**

**PS: A autora está completamente pirada, quicando na cadeira quase dançando enquanto ouve 3OH!3.**

**Eu realmente não me responsabilizo por esse bônus...**

**Existe coisa melhor do que ser ALEGRE? E viver os momentos da vida, e ser maliciosa? Nhaaaaaain! Eu quero um Jason Miller. '-' Ok, já falei demais, BOM BÔNUS!**

* * *

_Girl I gotta know, how you dance like that_

_d-d-dance like that, you dance like that_

_cause you're puttin' on a show_

_can i take you back? take you back take you back_

_I just gotta ask can you show me yours?_

_I'll show you mine._

_Don't you worry, you're too fine._

_We got one thing on our mind_

_And we got plenty of time!_

_(3Oh!3 – Touchin On My)._

* * *

A porta da boate foi aberta. O segurança a segurou, deixando uma loira acompanhada de um moreno entrar. Eles examinaram o lugar, com certo desprezo contido. Estavam de braços dados.

A loira usava uma roupa um pouco ousada demais, parecia ter no máximo dezesseis anos, mas nada que uma identidade falsa não ajudasse. Tinha uma meia-calça arrastão, uma bota cano alto preta. Usava uma saia preta curta e uma blusa que pelo menos cobria toda sua barriga. Só alguns detalhes prateados contrastavam com a roupa negra. Seu olhar era calculista e um sorriso de lado era visto em seu rosto. Seus cabelos louros quase brancos estavam soltos como se não tivesse tido a paciência de penteá-los. A maquiagem estava carregada apenas nos olhos, destacando seu azul vivo. Ela tinha a mão na cintura, e os pés batiam no ritmo da música.

- O que achou? – Perguntou perto do ouvido do moreno. Ele estreitou os olhos enquanto crispava os lábios. Sua sobrancelha estava erguida e nenhuma sombra de sorriso era vista em seu rosto. Ao contrário da parceira, ele tinha os cabelos negros, tão escuros quanto seus olhos. Um resquício mínimo de barba por fazer podia ser visto em seu rosto. Usava uma roupa que qualquer garota diria que estava perfeita: uma calça jeans escura caía por seu abdômen bem definido. Uma cueca Calvin Klein preta podia ser vista. Sua blusa cinza não possuía imagens e destacava os músculos que ganhara fazendo esportes. Usava um tênis All Star preto e apenas um bracelete da mesma cor era visto em seu braço. Seu olhar ficou mais atento quando algumas garotas passaram olhando-o de baixo à cima e soltando alguns elogios.

- Acho que posso passar a noite aqui – disse conduzindo Dominique Weasley para dentro do local. A loira apenas riu sem humor.

- Pensei que nossa missão fosse arranjar pessoas aqui e passar a noite com elas em algum quarto.

- Eu falei passar a noite. Madrugada já é dia – Jason piscou o olho. Passou a mão no cabelo, arrepiando-o mais um pouco. Colocou a mão no final das costas da menina enquanto chegavam a um bar.

- O que vão querer? – Perguntou um homem atendendo-os. Dominique sentou-se em um banquinho e cruzou as pernas, deixando suas coxas completamente a vista. O barman ergueu as sobrancelhas e observou todo o corpo da loira. – O que vai querer gracinha?

Dominique bufou com o elogio, mas chegou para frente como se fosse sussurrar um segredo.

- Adivinha – sorriu de lado maliciosa. Jason revirou os olhos ao ver Dominique brincar com o barman. – Me surpreenda.

- É para já – falou o homem completamente afobado enquanto misturava alguns líquidos.

- São dois – falou Jason com sua voz rouca. O barman o encarou por alguns minutos e pareceu desapontado enquanto fazia a mesma mistura em outro copo. Ficou resmungando enquanto Jason tamborilava os dedos no balcão.

- Não sou muito de fazer propaganda alheia – disse Dominique puxando Jason para perto de si. Segurava-o pela gola da camisa, e levou os lábios até o ouvido do garoto. – Mas tem uma mulher loura... como vocês dizem mesmo? Ah sim, super gostosa te encarando atrás de você.

Jason fez que sim com a cabeça enquanto virava-se na maior cara de pau. Sorriu de lado ao visualizar a mulher de quem Dominique falava.

- Só não ganha de mim – comentou Dominique suspirando. – Cara, às vezes eu me impressiono com minha beleza. – Pegou o drink que o barman lhe servira e piscou o olho em agradecimento. Pegou o canudo com os dedos e o levou a boca. Sorriu maliciosa para o barman examinando-o enquanto bebia a mistura. – Aprovada.

O barman sorriu de lado. Jason havia acabado de pegar a bebida e tomou um gole sem nem se preocupar com o canudo. Apreciou o gosto amargo do drink.

- Já tomei melhores – disse Jason simplesmente dando de ombros. Dominique suspirou e olhou para o barman.

- Desculpe meu irmão, ele é tão sem modos – falou divertindo-se com a expressão de descrença do homem.

- Ele é seu irmão? – Perguntou um pouco aliviado. Dominique avaliou melhor quais seriam as chances do barman com ela naquela noite. Era óbvio que ele não chegava nem aos pés de Jason, mas ela duvidava que tivesse algum garoto que conseguisse tal feito. O homem deveria ter uns vinte anos, o cabelo castanho era liso e jogado de qualquer jeito; os músculos deveriam ser devido ao excesso de malhação, os de Jason pareciam que nasceram com ele – não literalmente; o homem usava uma blusa com estampa de alguma banda de rock trouxa; a calça estava sendo segurada por um cinto que Dominique considerou fora de moda. Mas tinha uma tara por piercings e aquele no lábio do homem era extremamente chamativo.

- Talvez – falou um pouco misteriosa. Sentiu que poderia encontrar alguma companhia melhor naquela noite. Mas não podia deixar de se divertir. Enroscou a perna na de Jason como se o avisasse para parar de secar a loira e dar uma ajudinha ali. Jason chegou mais perto dela, passando a mão em sua cintura enquanto ficava atrás do banco de Dominique.

- O que quer, maninha? – Perguntou no ouvido de Dominique enquanto olhava de esguelha para o barman. Ele parecia um pouco confuso.

- Parecemos irmãos? – Perguntou Dominique enquanto passava as mãos pelo pescoço de Jason. O mesmo encostou o queixo no topo da cabeça de Dominique e deu seu melhor sorriso ao homem. Ele riu baixinho.

- Talvez – disse piscando para Dominique. A loira ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Boa resposta – falou aprovando a ousadia dele. Jason riu sem humor achando-o um completo fracassado. Se não havia conseguido pegar Dominique, não era mais tarde que conseguiria.

- Eu vou dar uma volta, maninha – falou Jason beijando-a no pescoço e saindo de perto dos dois.

- Se comporte, honey – cantarolou Dominique fazendo Jason rir enquanto se afastava. – Ele é um doce de pessoa, não concorda?

O barman achou que "um doce" não era a melhor descrição para Jason.

- Ainda não sei seu nome – comentou Dominique enquanto olhava para a pista de dança.

- Carl. Me chame de Carl. – Falou o homem com certa malícia. Dominique se possível deu um sorriso ainda mais malicioso.

- Certo, _Carl._

* * *

_Hahaha_

_We're gonna rock and roll_

_Ra Ra_

_Alright I drink more than you_

_I party harder than you do_

_And my car's faster than yours too_

_(Pink – 'Cuz I Can)_

* * *

Jason caminhou pela pista apinhada de pessoas. Já deixara para trás a loira a qual Dominique se referira. Como ele ia dizer isso gentilmente...? Ela não era boa o suficiente para ele. Certo, era exatamente nessas meigas palavras que ele a dispensaria se ela viesse perguntar se tinha alguma chance. "Não" – era uma palavra bem usada no dicionário de Jason Miller. Às vezes um "talvez". Raramente um "sim" direto, isso acontecia em ocasiões raras como, por exemplo, quando uma menina como Dominique Weasley o prensava em um corredor. Ele não era idiota. Algumas vezes a garota poderia não ser tão bonita quanto ele, mas acabava ficando. Não saberia dizer, mas algumas simplesmente lhe chamavam atenção por seus atos.

Sempre teve uma queda maior por morenas... e loiras... as ruivas também... pensando bem só não gostava das com cabelo branco... ou laranja... ou azul. Já ficara com uma garota de cabelo rosa e piercing no umbigo. Tinha sido uma experiência e tanto.

Colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça enquanto se esquivava de uma menina ruiva que dançava alegremente... virou-se para não dar de cara com uma loura metida que acabara de visualizar. Deu uma risada rouca enquanto continuava a caminhar cada vez para mais dentro da boate, quando sentiu alguém apertar-lhe... A bunda?

Virou-se incrédulo perguntando quem teria tal coragem. Deparou-se com uma morena alta, tinha os cabelos volumosos cacheados pretos. Os cílios grandes com uma camada de rímel destacavam seus olhos verdes. Não tinha tanto corpo, mas era praticamente da altura do menino. Usava uma saia curta jeans, uma blusa branca que destacava sua silhueta e uma bota marrom não muito alta. Poderia ser muito bem uma daquelas modelos completamente obcecadas por perder peso que estivesse curtindo uma noite na Inglaterra.

- Olá você – cumprimentou divertida enquanto Jason se aproximava. O garoto sorriu malicioso.

- Boa noite – respondeu pegando a mão da garota e dando um beijo cheio de segundas intenções. A morena mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Ótima noite – falou chegando mais perto de Jason. – Gostaria de dançar?

Jason concordou enquanto deixava a menina conduzi-lo pela pista de dança. Colocou as mãos na cintura da morena, trazendo-a para perto de seu corpo e acompanhando-a no ritmo da música.

Aquela noite estava só começando. Ainda era meia noite.

* * *

_I must confess_

_A thousand degrees_

_Bring out the beast inside of me_

_Don't be afraid_

_Go into the place_

_It's gonna melt your fears away_

_I'm gonna get this fire started_

_Impossible for you to breath_

_The temperatures rising up (up, so hot)_

_And I'm burning up_

_(Cascada – __Pyromania)_

* * *

- Carl – repetiu Dominique com desgosto enquanto se enfiava na pista de dança. Até parece que ela ficaria com um cara que se chama _Carl_. Não, obrigada. Ela passava.

Mexeu em seus vários colares pratas enquanto se embrenhava pela pista e deixava-se guiar pelo som de David Guetta que tocava alto fazendo todos dançarem animados. Conseguia sentir o gosto da bebida que tomara ainda na língua. Que porra era aquela que havia tomado? Foda-se, não sabia. Era bom demais dançar _I'm In Miami Bitch _enquanto sentia os corpos das outras pessoas se chocarem contra o seu.

- _Drink all day. Play all night. Let's get it poppin_ – cantava Dominique concordando plenamente com a música enquanto seu corpo ia até o chão e subia novamente. – _I'M IN MIAMI BITCH!_

Seu cabelo se possível conseguiu ficar mais bagunçado ainda. Sentiu quando um menino cutucou seu ombro, fazendo-a virar e começar a dançar junto dele. Não conseguia ver seu rosto direito, mas dava para ver que ele era moreno. E usava uma camisa cinza. Deixou-se guiar pelo corpo do garoto, ficando praticamente colada ao mesmo.

Sorriu maliciosa quando ele ergueu o rosto. Tinha os olhos azuis e um sorriso com covinhas.

_Bingo _pensou Dominique ao notar que ele usava um piercing na boca. A maioria das garotas não gostava, mas ela achava no mínimo excitante. Chegou um pouco mais perto do garoto – se é que aquilo era possível – para sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Então, você não acha que podemos sair daqui para nos conhecermos melhor? – Perguntou passando as mãos no cabelo do mesmo. O menino sorriu de lado:

- Jemand erzählt, du bist schön? (_Tradução google: Alguém já te disse que você é linda?_)– falou fazendo Dominique se assustar e chegar para trás. A garota o encarou sem entender.

- Wtf? – Exclamou piscando os olhos. – Que língua que você está falando, meu filho?

- Ich bin Deutscher (_Tradução google: sou alemão_). – Dominique fez mais algum esforço para entender e então caiu a ficha.

- Ah! Você é alemão. – Disse finalmente, estalando o dedo. O menino abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Ja! (_Tradução google: Sim!_). – A loira revirou os olhos enquanto batia no ombro do garoto.

- Pra você também – falou sem a menor paciência. Afastou-se esperando não tê-lo magoado muito. – Eu hein, cada um que me aparece.

* * *

_Hot and dangerous_

_If you're one of us, then roll with us_

_Cause we make the hipsters fall in love_

_And we've got hot-pants on enough_

_And yes of course we does_

_We're running this town just like a club_

_And no, you don't wanna mess with us_

_Got Jesus on my necklace_

_(__Ke$ha – __We R Who We R)_

* * *

Saiu do banheiro acompanhado de uma mulher. A morena olhava para os lados enquanto ajeitava o cabelo. Os lábios de ambos estavam completamente vermelhos e inchados. Jason ajeitava a camisa tentando desamassá-la.

- Foi um prazer te conhecer – murmurou a morena dando um beijo na bochecha de Jason e saindo de perto. A verdade? Bom, não haviam feito nada demais naquele banheiro. Nada demais no quesito de Jason Miller. Não era como se tivessem feito sexo, principalmente em um banheiro de boate trouxa. Eles apenas se divertiram um na companhia do outro... bastante. Bom, talvez por Jason achar que não seria muito adequado levá-la para a cama. Era incrível como em algumas noites ficava difícil achar alguém com quem pudesse se divertir.

- Olá playboy – alguém o cumprimentou e ele reconheceu a voz. Virou-se se deparando com Dominique. Ela sorriu de lado enquanto analisava o estado do garoto.

- Você andou lutando com a Lula Gigante?

- Há há. Muito engraçadinha... então, se divertindo? – Perguntou Jason tentando ajeitar o cabelo. Dominique deu de ombros.

- Ninguém muito interessante. Já peguei melhores. Ninguém que me satisfaça por essa noite.

- Wow. Acho que depois dessa eu vou te chamar para dançar. Quem sabe suas expectativas não aumentem? – Perguntou Jason pegando-a pela mão e a conduzindo pela pista de dança. Dominique riu com gosto.

Jason colou seu corpo ao da loira, dançando sensualmente. Dominique podia sentir os olhares de raiva de algumas dançarinas e alguns dançarinos. Era claro que muitas queriam estar no lugar de Dominique; e muitos queriam estar no lugar de Jason. Mas nenhum se atrevia a atrapalhá-los, por isso continuaram dançando. As mãos de Jason foram descendo perigosamente até as coxas de Dominique e sentiram sua meia-calça. Começou a aproximar seu rosto do rosto da loira, colando suas testas. Observava os olhos azuis de Dominique sentindo a malícia emanar da garota a sua frente.

- Hm... acho que encontrei com quem passar a madrugada – murmurou Dominique maliciosa segurando o garoto pela gola da camisa. Jason sorriu de lado percorrendo seus lábios pelo pescoço da companheira.

- Então não percamos tempo – comentou com a voz rouca no ouvido da mesma. Dominique sentiu as mãos apertarem com mais força suas coxas. Os lábios de Jason procuraram os seus para beijar-lhe de maneira quente e provocante. Seu beijo queimava-a por dentro, parecendo gelo seco. A língua de Jason explorava a boca de Dominique, fazendo-a perder o ar e um formigamento subir-lhe dos pés à cabeça. As mãos do menino passaram de sua coxa para sua cintura.

Foi quando Dominique já conseguira alcançar o tórax de Jason, que o garoto afastou-se um pouco da loira, beijando-lhe no lóbulo da orelha e descendo até seu pescoço explorando sua pele. O cheiro de Jason impregnou-se em Dominique, fazendo-a perder completamente a razão. E a garota sabia que Jason não usava perfume. Meu Merlin, tudo naquele garoto era bom.

Quando as mãos de Dominique desceram perigosamente para o cós da calça de Jason, o moreno a encarou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Que tal sairmos daqui? – Perguntou sugestivamente. Dominique concordou com a cabeça e logo estavam alcançando a porta da boate.

A música poderia ter ficado para trás.

Os possíveis futuros casos também.

A bebida.

A fumaça.

O cheiro de cigarro.

A noite.

Mas eles sabiam que tinham algo bem melhor para eles esperando-os.

A Madrugada era uma criança.

* * *

_Piece Of Me... You want a piece of me?_

_(Britney Spears.)_

* * *

**n/autora: **Hi Girls... and Boys. Se tiver algum garoto que leia essa fanfic '-' Então, eu espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo, pois... bem... amei fazer esse bônus. Eu só queria avisar uma única coisa: **isso não significa que eles acabarão juntos na FanFic. **Como vocês sabem, ainda tem muita coisa para rolar entre Rox/Jason/Domi. Mas eu precisava fazer essa cena. Ela surgiu na minha cabeça e eu precisava colocá-la no papel sabe? Eu cheguei a visualizá-los entrando na boate. Hohohoho. E eu preciso admitir que imagino a Dominique igualzinha a Taylor M. da banda The Pretty Reckless.

E aquele garoto alemão... bom, desculpem minhas loucuras momentâneas. É que eu achei que seria uma boa forma de enganar a todos pensando que era o Jason dançando com ela – foi mal! Eu sou cruel né? Desculpinha ;X

Mas fala sério, o Jason não é perfeito? Cara, eu me apaixonei pelo meu próprio personagem – talvez seja por isso que eu estou escrevendo um livro com um personagem chamado Jason. Ele é tão perfeito quanto '-' e é um delinqüente que nem esse daqui! Hahaha adooooro. *-*

Queria dedicar esse capítulo à Souhait. Vocês não têm ideia do quanto essa menina está louca pelo Jason – ela me ligou para me contar cada ideia que teve dele e do que ele devia fazer. – Ainda faço a cena em que ela me falou dos óculos escuros, mas isso é surpresa ;D

Eu demorei a postar porque minha mãe quebrou meu lap top e eu passei uma semana fora de casa me divertindo com minha família ;) Agora estou de volta e minha irmã me deixou usar o pc dela. Meu pai já levou o meu para consertar. Obrigada por entenderem.

Não consegui responder aos comentários hoje porque como estou no computador da minha irmã, daqui há pouco ela quer usá-lo. Sorry!

Beijos, pessoal.

I Love u, guys.

Cecília ;****


	17. Cap13 Fuck You

Capítulo 13 Fuck You.

**x-x**

"_Alguém tocou em seu ombro fazendo-a virar. Lana sorria de lado, acompanhada de Jason e Jacob._

_- Argh... será que as pessoas não podem me deixar em paz? – Perguntou nervosa. – O que você quer?_

_Lana ergueu a sobrancelha._

_- Apenas falar com você. Tem um minuto?"_

Alexis bufou, irritada. Revirou os olhos enquanto cruzava os braços.

- Eu estava jantando. Será que não dá para ter essa conversa depois da minha digestão? Vou acabar passando mal se ficar muito perto de você depois de comer tanto – provocou Alexis sorrindo de lado. Lana fechou a expressão enquanto Jason virava-se como se estivesse apreciando o salão. Do outro lado Dominique viu o menino e lhe mandou uma careta, ficando vesga. Jason riu divertido, atraindo a atenção de Jacob, mas fingiu não estar acontecendo nada e virou-se para a irmã.

- Será que não dava para fazer menos aparições públicas? Sinto-me como o primeiro ministro com todo o Salão me olhando. O próximo passo errado e eu posso ser linchado – brincou Jason irônico. Lana revirou os olhos.

- Chega de palhaçada – mandou autoritária. – Brown, venha logo conosco antes que eu perca mais um minuto meu precioso tendo que falar com você. Largue esse jantar antes que você fique mais gorda do que já é. Ande garota! Mexa-se.

- Como você é simpática – ironizou Alvo ficando na defensiva. – Será que não pode largar do pé das pessoas nem por um momento? Sua vida é tão desprezível e chata assim para ficar toda hora tentada a acabar com a vida dos outros?

- Cuidado querido, antes que eu acabe com a sua. – Avisou Lana sorrindo e depois soltou uma risada. – Ops, eu esqueci! Eu já acabei.

Alvo ergueu a sobrancelha e estreitou os olhos. Scorpius olhou para Rose como se estivessem em uma conversa particular.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Alvo com um pouco de raiva. Lana riu um pouco mais e virou a cabeça sugestivamente para o outro lado do salão. Anna comia, olhando tristemente para o prato. Aquele gesto de Lana fez Alvo entortar o garfo que segurava.

- O que você fez? – Perguntou o garoto com raiva. Lana parecia apreciar aquela cena.

- Querido, foi você quem começou tudo. – Brincou mexendo no cabelo. – Vai continuar com a bunda gorda sentada aí, Brown?

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou uma voz masculina um tanto fria. Todos se viraram e viram Fred com os braços cruzados e os olhos fixos em Lana. A sonserina sorriu para o recém-chegado.

- Ora, ora... o que veio fazer aqui, forasteiro? Se meter aonde não foi chamado? – Perguntou Lana erguendo o dedo para Fred. – Fora daqui, ralé.

- Ela está te enchendo? – Perguntou Fred olhando protetor para Alexis. A menina ficou vermelha e desviou o olhar voltando-se para a comida. Lana olhou de Fred para Alexis e começou a rir.

- Meu Merlin, você arranjou um namoradinho! Que lindo! Ain, o amor sempre me emociona – disse enquanto enxugava lágrimas falsas. – Brown, querida, para quando é o casamento?

Alexis levantou o rosto e parecia mais irritada do que antes.

- Não tem namoro nenhum. Vamos logo com isso – falou levantando. Lançou um olhar raivoso para Fred. O menino ergueu a sobrancelha.

- O que eu fiz? – Perguntou sem entender. Alexis bufou.

- Não preciso de ninguém me protegendo – murmurou para o menino. – Eu posso me virar.

E saiu sem dizer mais nada atrás de Lana e os outros dois sonserinos.

Fred arregalou os olhos e afundou-se no banco que a garota deixara vago.

- Eu juro que estou desistindo de entendê-la – murmurou revirando os olhos. Começou a cutucar a comida de Alexis com um garfo.

- Não adianta você tentar conquistar uma sonserina desse jeito – comentou Daniel com pena. Sorriu para Fred. – Você tem que imaginar como uma sonserina pensa antes de agir. Alexis não gosta que a protejam, ela gosta de se sentir no poder. Na realidade ela não gosta da sensação de terem poder sobre ela. E você fez exatamente isso quando veio aqui tentar defende-la. Por mais que ela possa estar com problemas, ela nunca vai querer que alguém tente tratá-la como se ela não fosse capaz de se defender das pessoas.

- Acho que estou começando a entender – disse Fred sorrindo de lado fracamente. – Orgulhosa...

- Mas quem sabe ela não mude um pouco por você? – Perguntou Patrícia sorrindo. – Veja o meu caso... Daniel é o garoto mais ciumento da Terra, mas nem por isso eu terminei com ele.

- Exatamente e... EI! – Daniel parou de falar e olhou para Patrícia. – Como assim? Eu não sou tão ciumento!

- Não, amor. Claro que não – Patrícia passou a mão no rosto de Daniel. Scorpius riu da cara de indignação do amigo.

- Ei Al, está tudo bem? – Perguntou Rose olhando para o menino. Alvo olhava Anna naquele momento. A sonserina acabou erguendo o rosto e deparou-se com Alvo o encarando. Ficou vermelha e levantou-se. Retirou-se rapidamente do Salão Principal.

- Não, não está tudo bem. – Respondeu Alvo triste. Olhou para os amigos por alguns segundos. – Com licença, mas eu tenho alguns assuntos para resolver.

Levantou-se e seguiu a menina que tinha saído. Fred retirou-se também, indo para a própria mesa. Rose, Patrícia, Scorpius e Daniel se entreolharam sorridentes.

- Finalmente – comentou Rose voltando a comer. – Esse é o Alvo que eu conheço.

**x-x**

Alexis acompanhou o grupo até uma sala vazia. Entraram os três e Jason sentou-se em uma carteira perto da porta. Jacob andou até a janela e ficou observando a noite.

Alexis postou-se de frente para Lana. As duas garotas se encararam por alguns minutos, até um sorriso aparecer no rosto de Lana.

- Andou fugindo da gente, Alexis? – Perguntou Lana com um tom de deboche na voz. Alexis revirou os olhos e apoiou-se à parede.

- Não, só acho que ficar sozinha é melhor do que em má companhia. – Respondeu fazendo Lana crispar os lábios.

- Você anda bem respondona para uma menina tão medrosa – provocou Lana. Alexis ficou vermelha.

- Não sou medrosa, ou pelo menos, não mais. – Falou fechando o punho. – Se você veio me encher com essa história de passado pode esquecer. Não cairei nas suas ladainhas como a Letícia e a Anna caíram. Não sou burra, Lana. Já errei uma vez. E quem erra aprende com os erros.

- Nossa, me emocionou esse discurso – disse Lana batendo palmas. – Alexis, você está se saindo uma verdadeira grifinória. Ergh... que insulto.

- Uau Lana, quanta ironia numa frase só. Você ao menos consegue entender o que diz? – Perguntou Alexis como quem não quer nada. Lana revirou os olhos e olhou com raiva para a outra.

- Já chega! Vamos parar com isso, tá legal? E vamos direto ao que interessa. Você realmente não espera que seus segredinhos sejam revelados em Hogwarts, então eu sugiro que pare de andar com esse pessoal e passe a andar com gente que seja destinado a você. Brown, você nasceu para andar com pessoas como nós.

Alexis gargalhou ao término da fala de Lana.

- Esse desespero todo é por que você está perdendo seus seguidores? Fala sério, Lana. Admita, você perdeu. Tomou um tombo e não irá levantar por um bom tempo, amor. De preferência nunca mais. Eu não nasci para andar com pessoas como vocês. Meu sobrenome não me define, e eu não tenho medo de que você revele meus segredinhos. Já não fez isso com os da Letícia? Então, ela está muito bem obrigada vivendo com todo mundo falando pelas costas dela sobre como ela amaldiçoou um garoto. As pessoas mudam, Miller. Só você não percebe isso.

- Ótimo. Será triunfante quando seus amigos souberem seu sobrenome, não é? Alexis Brown Nott.

Alexis adquiriu um tom de vermelho em sua pele.

- Ele não é meu pai! – Urrou irritada. – Eu não tenho pai. Teodoro Nott nunca foi e nunca será meu pai, nem nessa vida e nem em outras.

- Você não pode mudar o que está no sangue, Nott – provocou Lana falando o sobrenome da garota. – Seu avô foi um dos primeiros comensais da morte e preso em Azkaban. Seu pai praticamente seguiu os rumos do seu avô. Além do mais, seu pai caiu na miséria logo depois que saiu de Hogwarts, não é? E teve que recorrer ao ministério para pedir ajuda, e nem assim conseguiu. Só ganhou algo na vida quando foi para a Bulgária recorrer às pessoas que realmente o valorizam. Acho que você não deveria esquecer quem o valorizou, Nott.

- Pare de me chamar de Nott – brandou Alexis com raiva. – Eu não irei andar no grupinho de vocês! Ótimo! Espalhem pela escola que meu avô era um comensal! Espalhem que meu pai ficou a rua da amargura e que foi recolhido por lixos na Bulgária.

- Lixos no seu ponto de vista... – falou Lana irritada. Alexis riu.

- Ficou ofendida foi? Espalhe! Espalhe que eu sou uma bastarda sem pai. Espalhe que minha mãe ganha pouco para sustentar nós duas e que por isso eu passo muito tempo na casa dos meus outros familiares. Pode dizer tudo, Miller. Nada vai mudar quem eu sou ou de onde eu vim. Principalmente: nada vai mudar meus valores. Foda-se você, Lana Miller. – Dizendo isso ela saiu da sala deixando-os para trás.

- Wow, a menina tem culhões – falou Jason de cabeça para baixo. O menino havia deitado na carteira. Lana, irritada, foi até o irmão o empurrando. O garoto quase caiu, mas segurou-se a tempo. – O que deu em você, porra?

- Vai à merda, Jason. Você e sua mania de achar graça em tudo! Não vê que nós estamos simplesmente ferrados quando contarmos isso a eles?

- Não – falou Jason com raiva. Sentou-se e passou a mão no cabelo. – Você está ferrada... a Brown talvez esteja ferrada, mas eu não estou. Porque eu simplesmente estou cansado de tudo isso. – O garoto retirou-se como Alexis. Lana ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou para Jacob. O menino estava encolhido no outro lado da sala.

- O que ele quis dizer com isso? – Perguntou irritada. Jacob deu de ombros.

- Eu realmente não sei.

Lana berrou e derrubou a carteira na qual Jason sentara.

- Imprestáveis.

**x-x**

Anna sentou-se na beirada do degrau da escola. Estava praticamente congelando. Os tempos de dezembro não eram os melhores, principalmente para passeios noturnos nos jardins. Suspirou derrotada enquanto enfiava o rosto entre as mãos. As palavras de Alvo vinham em sua mente, afundando-a na amargura. Nunca se sentira tão vulnerável. E também nunca vira Alvo falar com algum amigo, ou ex-amigo, daquele jeito. Ela simplesmente metera-se em uma enrascada e não havia como sair. Era ciumenta, claro! Quem não era? Era nervosa, mas isso era um defeito desde criança. Mas o pior de tudo, ela desconfiara dos amigos e os traíra, indo para um grupo completamente oposto.

Sentiu alguém sentar-se ao seu lado. A pessoa suspirou cansada fazendo Anna erguer o rosto. Alvo encarava o jardim, os olhos brilhavam e Anna reconheceu a tristeza tomar conta do ex-namorado.

- Quando teremos uma conversa racional? – Perguntou Alvo olhando para o lado. Anna suspirou enquanto passava a mão no cabelo.

- Eu não sei. – Falou derrotada tentando impedir-se de chorar ali mesmo. Alvo sorriu fracamente segurando a mão da garota.

- Acho que esse é um bom começo. – Brincou o menino. Anna afastou a mão de Alvo fazendo o braço do garoto cair ao seu lado. Todo o traço de humor desapareceu do rosto de Alvo. – Será assim para o resto de nossas vidas?

- Não – murmurou Anna sentindo a voz embargada por causas das lágrimas. – Será assim só até eu me suicidar em uma ponte. A mais próxima de preferência, ou quando eu me mudar para a Nova Zelândia e começar a criar camelos.

- Não quis dizer ovelhas? – Perguntou Alvo confuso. Anna deu de ombros.

- Tanto faz, tudo que eu faço é uma merda mesmo. – Falou irritada. – Acho que eu só faço merda.

- Bom... que você faz merda nós concordamos – começou Alvo. – Mas **só **merda eu acho que é exagero, quero dizer... não é como se você tivesse tomado um poderoso laxante.

Anna soltou uma risada fraca.

- Só você mesmo, Potter. – Falou dando um soco no braço do garoto. Alvo segurou-a pela mão de novo.

- Anna – chamou-a pelo nome fazendo-a estremecer. – Já passou pela sua cabeça que fomos pegos em uma armadilha? E que toda a confusão foi resultado de brincadeira de mau gosto feita por outras pessoas?

- Sim – respondeu Anna prontamente. – É óbvio que Lana Miller quis espalhar esse boato, mesmo que seja verdadeiro.

- Foi há tanto tempo – falou Alvo exasperado. Anna concordou com a cabeça.

- Eu sei. – Declarou derrotada. Alvo arregalou os olhos. Anna riu da reação. – Não precisa de tudo isso. Depois daquele seu discurso eu realmente me senti mal, quero dizer, você falou que não queria ter me namorado.

- Eu não quis dizer isso... – falou Alvo vermelho. Anna sorriu de lado.

- Quis sim. No momento da raiva você quis, mas fala sério, Alvo! Nosso namoro tinha tudo para dar errado – falou Anna encolhendo os ombros. Alvo olhou sem acreditar para a menina.

- Como assim? Você não gostava? – Perguntou temeroso. Anna bufou indignada e passou as mãos no cabelo.

- Claro que gostava! Nunca amei ninguém como você, mas começamos tão cedo. Alvo, eu sonhava contigo desde o meu segundo ano, acabou virando fanatismo. E nós éramos infantis, íamos acabar tendo uma briga daquelas. Na verdade a gente continua infantil. – Contou Anna como se fosse um segredo. – Namoros entre melhores amigos acabam tendo alguma briga, principalmente se for igual ao nosso caso.

- Mas sabe, um primo de um amigo de uma conhecida minha – começou Alvo fazendo Anna gargalhar -, disse que no caso dele ele também começou a namorar a melhor amiga. Sabe o que aconteceu?

- Não – falou Anna erguendo a sobrancelha. – O que aconteceu?

- Eles terminaram – respondeu Alvo fazendo a menina o olhar de forma interrogativa. – Terminaram depois de uns cinco meses de namoro, mas depois de um ano voltaram. E continuam até hoje juntos.

- Eles estão namorando até hoje? – Perguntou Anna sorrindo. Alvo fez que não com a cabeça.

- Eles casaram – murmurou sem jeito. Anna sentiu que estava corando e apenas encolheu os ombros novamente.

- História bonita – falou com um sorriso de lado.

- Anna – Alvo pigarreou antes de continuar e chegou mais perto da garota -, não estou pedindo para nós voltarmos, até porque acabaríamos por lavar as roupas sujas de novo mais tarde. Não dá muito certo voltar assim do nada. Mas eu estou pedindo para apenas continuarmos a sermos aqueles dois melhores amigos que eram loucos por bananas e algumas insanidades. Estou apenas pedindo para você voltar para o nosso grupo. – O garoto deu um sorriso fraco. – Sabe? Um novo começo.

Anna desviou o olhar de Alvo e contemplou o jardim por alguns minutos.

- Acho que eles não irão me querer mais no grupo – falou apoiando o rosto nos joelhos. – Todos devem me odiar.

- Eu não diria odiar – falou uma voz feminina atrás deles. Os dois se viraram assustados. Patrícia os encarava com as mãos na cintura. Daniel estava ao seu lado, sorridente. Rose e Scorpius estavam mais atrás, abraçados. – Eu diria apenas que não gosto muito de você no momento.

Anna sorriu envergonhada e ergueu a mão.

- Olá – murmurou fazendo Alvo abrir um sorriso. O garoto levantou-se e estendeu a mão. Anna mordeu o lábio, incerta.

- Vamos – pediu Alvo insistente. – Vamos pra casa.

Anna franziu o cenho e o encarou sem entender. Alvo sorriu maroto enquanto todos tinham expressões confusas no rosto.

- Eu sempre quis imitar aquelas falas de filmes românticos em que os amantes se reencontram.

- Ninguém merece você, Alvo – falou Anna aceitando a mão do garoto e levantando. Daniel suspirou aliviado. – "Vamos pra casa"? Que coisa clichê!

- É romântico – disse Alvo contrariado. Abraçou Anna pelo ombro. – Hein? Que tal uma banana?

Os dois aproximaram-se dos amigos. Patrícia e Daniel abraçaram Anna, os dois com sorrisos bobos.

Quando chegaram mais perto de Scorpius e Rose, o loiro apenas deu um tapinha no ombro da amiga.

- Seja bem vinda ao lar – brincou entrando na pilha de Alvo. Anna revirou os olhos e virou-se para Rose. A ruiva tinha lágrimas nos olhos e teimava em prender o choro.

- Desculpa – murmurou envergonhada. Anna sentiu as próprias lágrimas teimando em descer. – Me perdoa?

Anna puxou Rose, abraçando-a com força. As duas soluçaram juntas enquanto apertavam cada vez mais o abraço.

- Nunca mais me deixe agir como uma idiota, amiga – pediu Anna. Rose fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Nunca – concordou separando-se de Anna. – Então...

Anna abriu um sorriso.

- Então o que? – Perguntou divertida. – Então, eu finalmente estou hm... em casa. – Alvo riu de Anna e a abraçou por trás.

- Nossa pequena banana está de volta – cantarolou no ouvido da menina. A sonserina sentiu um arrepio, mas apenas bateu no braço do amigo.

- Largue-me Alvo Potter – Alvo soltou uma exclamação quando sentiu o tapa de Anna. – Modos no corredor.

- Sim senhora – falou Alvo prestando continência.

- Eu quis saber como vai ficar sua história com a Lana – murmurou Rose. Anna mordeu o lábio.

- Como você acha que deveria ficar? – Perguntou Anna sem entender. – Eu vou falar pra ela ir à merda.

- Não sei se você deveria fazer isso – disse Scorpius dando um sorriso torto. – Quero dizer, com todas essas brigas e tal eu tive uma ideia, mas não sei se vocês estarão de acordo.

- Qual idéia? – Perguntou Daniel curioso. Scorpius ampliou o sorriso.

- Anna poderia ser... sei lá... um tipo de agente dupla – comentou.

- Você quer que eu continue no grupinho da Lana? – Perguntou Anna sem acreditar. – Quero dizer, finjo que faço parte do grupinho deles?

- É – Scorpius olhou para os amigos. – Seria bom ter uma pessoa lá para saber o que ela anda tramando, e a Anna seria perfeita. Finja que não é nossa amiga, que nos odeia e que os venera. Não é tão difícil.

- Mas é perigoso – falou Alvo com raiva. – Você quer meter a Anna no meio das cobras.

- Ei, eu consigo me virar! – Falou Anna estreitando os olhos na direção de Alvo. – Está dizendo que eu não conseguiria fazer isso?

- Estou dizendo que eu não quero que você faça isso – disse Alvo teimosamente. Daniel riu dos dois.

- Bom, eu gostei do plano, mas concordo com o Alvo quanto ao perigo. Quero dizer, não sei do que essa Miller é capaz. Ela é uma vadia.

Patrícia arregalou os olhos com a fala do namorado.

- Desde quando você chama os outros de vadia? – Perguntou meio risonha. – Que coisa mais gay, Daniel. Deixe-me com essa função, por favor!

- O que eu disse demais? – Perguntou Daniel fazendo todos rirem. Scorpius deu um tapa na cabeça do amigo.

- Só as meninas chamam umas as outras de vadia, não entre no clube Danny. – Pediu piscando. – Se não terei que começar a te comprar vestidos.

- Babaca – murmurou Daniel contrariado. Patrícia apenas deu um beijo na bochecha do namorado.

- Eu gostei da sua idéia, Scorp – disse Anna sorridente. – E acho que seria realmente muito útil ter uma "agente dupla" nesse caso. Pronto, trabalho aceito.

- Não! Nós temos que decidir os prós e contras – falou Alvo nervoso. – Anna, sério, imagina se eles descobrem! – Anna suspirou derrotada.

- Ok, eu irei pensar – disse erguendo as mãos. Alvo franziu o cenho.

- Sério?

- Não. – Anna sorriu para o amigo. – Alvo Potter, não se meta no meu caminho. Está feito, Scorpius. Gostei.

- Ah Anna, mas nós acabamos de voltar a sermos amigas, você já vai embora? – Perguntou Rose cruzando os braços. – Que coisa chata!

- Calma Rose – Anna riu da amiga. – Eu vou continuar amiga de vocês, só não poderei demonstrar isso em público.

- Feito. – Concordou Rose erguendo a mão. Anna apertou-a. – Mas isso significa que você voltará às reuniões dos Animagos?

- Claro. Estou louca para voltar a fazer isso – Anna exclamou. Os seis sorriram e se abraçaram. – Bom, acho que está na hora de eu procurar minha turminha – ironizou Anna revirando os olhos. – Até mais pessoal, qualquer coisa estranha eu os chamo.

- Certo – falou Alvo mal humorado. Anna riu enquanto aplicava um beijo na bochecha do garoto.

- Até mais, Alvo. – Anna acenou para os demais e desapareceu pelos corredores.

- Acho que nada poderia dar errado – comentou Patrícia suspirando. – Quero dizer, eu espero que nada dê errado.

- É só ninguém descobrir – falou Daniel abraçando Patrícia. – E para isso não podemos conversar sobre esse assunto em público.

- Certo – concordaram todos enquanto encaminhavam-se para as Masmorras.

- Certo – murmurou alguém atrás da parede do outro lado do corredor. Um sorriso tomou conta do rosto da pessoa enquanto ela voltava a andar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se nunca tivesse ouvido a conversa dos seis amigos.

**x-x**

Anna voltou para as Masmorras e encontrou Lana sentada em um canto da Sala Comunal com Jacob. Os dois cochichavam rápido enquanto o sonserino escrevia alguma coisa em um pergaminho.

- Olá – cumprimentou Anna dando seu melhor sorriso. Lana olhou para cima com a sobrancelha erguida.

- O que faz aqui? – Perguntou com desdém. – Há algumas horas você não estava prestes a se matar?

Anna sentiu que estava corando. Fingiu não ouvir a pergunta da outra e sentou-se em uma cadeira ao seu lado. Apoiou os pés na mesa.

- Dá pra tirar isso daí? – Perguntou Jacob irritado puxando a pergaminho. Anna apenas sorriu debochada e continuou na mesma posição. Lana estreitou os olhos.

- O que faz aqui? – Perguntou Lana. Anna apenas suspirou.

- Eu? Que eu saiba essa é minha Sala Comunal e eu sento onde bem entender. Ah, você quis dizer aqui com vocês? – Perguntou com um tom leve de sarcasmo. – Apenas quis sentar com vocês, não posso? Ou você prefere que eu volte aquele bando de macacos que se diziam meus amigos?

Lana refletiu um pouco sobre a frase da menina e depois sorriu de lado.

- Não, pode sentar-se conosco.

- O que estão fazendo? – Perguntou Anna tentando olhar o pergaminho. Jacob o puxou para si. Lana apenas revirou os olhos tirando o pergaminho da mão do garoto e o entregando à Anna.

- Uma lista daqueles que sabemos que podem se reunir ao nosso grupo.

- Vão usar da ameaça de novo? – Perguntou Anna como quem não quer nada. Lana pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Se for preciso... mas não. Essas pessoas eu sei que querem se juntar a gente a um bom tempo.

- Tudo sonserino – comentou Anna dando uma olhada na lista. Lana tirou-a da mão da garota e pegou a pena que Jacob usava anteriormente.

- Sim, tudo sonserino. Eu não me misturo com ralé – falou friamente. Anna concordou com a cabeça. Lana deu um sorriso de lado. – Vai entrar na lista, Zabini?

Anna mordeu o lábio inferior – pequeno hábito que adquirira.

- Pensei que já estivesse dentro – falou com o melhor tom frio que conseguiu. Lana deu uma risada divertida.

- E eu pensando que você fosse voltar para os otários – disse escrevendo o nome de Anna na lista. – Pronto, mais uma para se juntar a gente. Alguém por um acaso viu Jason?

Anna e Jacob fizeram que não. Lana bufou irritada.

- Eu vou dormir. Boa noite.

"_Lista de Lana Miller:_

_1 – __**Amber **__**Greengrass (sétimo ano)**__ – filha de __Dafne Greengrass. _

_Parentesco: Astoria Malfoy (tia)._

_Amizades: nunca pareceu próxima ao seu primo Scorpius Malfoy__ devido as amizades do garoto. Amiga de Naomi Bletchley._

_2 – __**Morgan (quarto ano) e Aidan (quinto ano) Bulstrode**__ – filhos de Emilia Bulstrode._

_Amizades: Marcus Flint II._

_3 – __**Marcos Flint II (quinto ano)**__ – filho de Marcos Flint._

_Amizades: Aidan e Morgan Bulstrode._

_4 – __**Naomi Bletchley (sétimo ano)**__ – filha de __Miles Bletchley._

_Amizades: Amber Greengrass._

_5 – __**Brandon **__**Montague (sexto ano) **__– filho de Montague._

_Amizades: Harvey __Higgs._

_6 – __**Harvey Higgs (sexto ano) **__– filho de __Terence Higgs._

_Amizades: Brandon Montague._

_7 – __**Anna Zabini (sexto ano) **__– filha de Blaise Zabini._

_Parentesco: Daniel Zabini (irmão)._

_Amizades: Lana e Jason Miller; Jacob Key."_

**x-x**

Uma semana depois...

- Nós estamos ferrados – murmurou Rose enterrando o rosto entre as mãos. – Se ela chamar todo esse pessoal nós estamos fudidos – ela, Anna, Patrícia, Scorpius, Alvo e Daniel conversavam nos vestiários do time de Quadribol da Sonserina.

- Tarde demais, ela já chamou – comentou Anna derrotada. A garota estava deitada com a cabeça no colo de Alvo. – Ela tirou o dia para chamar todo esse pessoal para o grupinho dela, e hoje a noite ela vai fazer uma "reunião" na Torre de Astronomia.

- E você vai – falou Scorpius. Anna fez que sim. – Eu não acredito que minha prima aceitou participar disso.

- Nós sempre soubemos que sua prima tinha titica de coruja na cabeça – disse Alvo indignado. – Desde que ela te acusou a fazer amizades com filhos de sangue-ruim.

- Ela é uma idiota – murmurou Scorpius com raiva. – E agora vai virar mais idiota ainda.

- Odeio a Miller – falou Patrícia que estava sentada no chão. – Ela é insuportável.

- Alguém disse não para ela? – Perguntou Rose. Anna mordeu o lábio tentando se lembrar.

- Acho que algumas pessoas chegaram a dar para trás, mas acabaram aceitando. Pelo que eu me lembre a Morgan meio que ficou na dúvida, ela é muito nova sabe? E o Harvey falou que iria pensar. O Brandon aceitou na hora, assim como a Naomi. E parece que ela ainda mantém contato com os amigos da Durmstrange. Vocês sabiam que a filha da Pansy Parkinson estuda na Durmstrange?

- Sabia – falou Scorpius. Todos olharam sem entender para ele. Rose cruzou os braços, irritada em sinal de ciúmes. Scorpius ficou vermelho.

- Nossos pais se conhecem, oras – tentou se explicar. – Antes de entrar em Hogwarts eu era "colega" dela. Ficávamos brincando na casa dela, até que os pais resolveram que a colocariam na Durmstrange por ser uma escola mais centrada. Até parece...

- Pois é, a questão toda é que esse pessoal se sentiu honrado de serem chamados. – Disse Anna revirando os olhos. Rose bufava ainda olhando para Scorpius. O loiro apenas se encolheu e deu um sorriso fraco para a namorada. – E Lana fez questão de falar que eles não se arrependeriam quando saíssem de Hogwarts. Nem eles, nem as famílias.

- E vocês já souberam dos boatos que a Lana espalhou a respeito da Alexis? – Perguntou Rose surpresa. – Eu não sabia que o sobrenome dela era Nott. Quero dizer, o avô dela foi um Comensal da Morte.

- Algo contra? – Perguntou Scorpius erguendo a sobrancelha. Rose corou, mas sorriu de lado.

- Nada contra, acho excitante – brincou fazendo carinho em Scorpius. O menino bufou.

- Excitante? É uma merda, isso sim. – Falou Scorpius com ódio. – Não me admiro que ela tente esconder isso, principalmente porque o pai a largou com a mãe.

- Ela está um pouco mal com os boatos. – Falou Daniel com pena. – O pessoal não dá um descanso com as perguntas para ela e a Letícia.

- Eu já vi a Letícia quase azarando um aluno do terceiro ano que veio perguntar-lhe como era lançar uma maldição – falou Patrícia meio risonha. – Eu queria ter o visto voando pelo Saguão Principal.

- A Alexis me ignorou a semana inteira que eu tentei falar com ela... – Disse Rose indignada. – Quero dizer, ela acha que eu vou julgá-la? Pelo amor de Merlin, olha quem é meu namorado!

- Considerarei isso um elogio – sussurrou Scorpius duvidoso. Rose riu enquanto abraçava-o.

- Considere, amor.

- E eu que estou cercado de seres do mal – disse Alvo apontando para Daniel, Scorpius e Anna. – Vocês deveriam ter vergonha de quem são!

- Vai à merda, Alvo – disse Daniel enquanto Alvo ria. – A questão é que a Alexis realmente acha que o pessoal vai julgá-la por isso.

- A maioria vai – disse Rose. – Até o Fred pareceu meio abalado com a notícia. Eu não os vejo juntos desde que ela deu um fora nele na mesa da Sonserina.

- É um broxa mesmo – rugiu Alvo fazendo todos concordarem. – Mas eu soube que ela deu um fora lindo na Lana naquela conversa, ain... queria ter visto.

- Eu também – falou Anna rindo. – A cara de pateta da Lana. Por falar em Miller, o Jason está cada vez mais afastado da irmã. Antes andavam o dia inteiro juntos, agora eu raramente os vejo no mesmo ambiente. Ele prefere andar sozinho, isso quando não está discutindo com Dominique ou com a Roxanne no meio do corredor.

Todos reviraram os olhos e sorriram divertidos.

- Mas vamos mudar de assunto – disse Anna sorridente. - O que faremos no Natal? – Perguntou. – Eu posso fingir que meu pai me obrigou a ir para a casa. Lana não poderá falar nada.

- Vamos para a Toca, é claro – disse Alvo ultrajado. – Será demais.

- Ain, Natal chegando – os olhos de Patrícia brilharam. – Adoro presentes!

- Bananas com calda de chocolate da senhora Weasley – disse Alvo com água na boca. – Cheguem logo, férias!

**x-x**

Alexis acabara de chegar à porta da sala do novo professor. Simas Finnigan esperava na sala de Transfiguração pela turma.

- Ei Alexis! – Alguém berrou seu nome. A garota se virou e deu de cara com uma Rose ofegante.

- Sim, Weasley? – Perguntou formalmente. Rose fez uma careta.

- Weasley? O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou sem entender. – É Rose, eu tenho nome, sabia? Vem cá, preciso falar com você.

Simas ficou olhando as duas garotas se distanciarem enquanto o resto da turma entrava.

- O que foi? A aula já vai começar – falou Alexis cruzando os braços. Rose bufou irritada.

- Pare de se colocar na defensiva, Alexis. Ninguém está te julgando por você ser filha do Nott, ou não! Pelo amor de Merlin, eu namoro um Malfoy! E também não estou chocada com o seu pai ter te abandonado e ido morar na Bulgária. Além do mais, você não é igual a ele. E também estou pouco me fudendo se seu pai estava na miséria. Pronto, só queria que você soubesse disso – disse Rose sorridente. Alexis encarou a garota por alguns minutos, atordoada com a quantidade de informação despejada sobre ela.

- Vocês não ligam para o meu pai? – Perguntou ansiosa. Rose fez que não com a cabeça. – É que eu tenho recebido constantes xingamentos aqui em Hogwarts depois que isso virou fofoca. Eu e a White.

- E nós não ligamos para qualquer um desses boatos – disse Rose tranqüilizando a menina. – Somos amigas, não somos?

Alexis ponderou por alguns minutos, mas depois deu um sorriso fraco.

- Pelo visto sim. – Disse a menina enquanto as duas voltavam para a sala.

- Agora nos conte, porque estamos todos curiosos – começou Rose sentando-se ao lado da sonserina -, como foi que você deu um fora na Miller?

Scorpius, Daniel, Alvo e Patrícia se inclinaram tentando ouvir. Anna já estava mais afastada do grupo, fingindo que não ligava para eles. Alexis riu enquanto admirava os rostos curiosos.

- Bom, vamos começar uma nova fofoca...

**x-x**

Assim que a aula de Transfiguração terminou os alunos começaram a se retirar. Simas Finnigan era um excelente professor, e sua aula extremamente divertida.

- , será que você poderia ficar por mais alguns minutos? – Perguntou Simas de sua mesa. Rose olhou curiosa para o professor, mas esse apenas sorriu. Alexis fez que sim com a cabeça enquanto recolhia o material.

- Nos vemos por aí – falou para Rose. A menina se despediu da amiga enquanto seguia os outros para fora da sala.

- Sim? – Perguntou Alexis indo até onde o professor estava. Simas pegou a varinha e apontou para a porta. Essa rapidamente fechou-se em um estalo. Alexis ergueu a sobrancelha. – Algum problema, professor?

- Problema? – Repetiu Simas parecendo achar graça. – Problema nenhum, senhorita Brown. Sei que não sou o diretor da sua casa, mas gostaria de saber se a senhorita está bem.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Alexis passando a mochila pelo ombro. – Creio que não entendi.

- A senhorita Miller causou um grande alvoroço a seu respeito, e sei quanto os estudantes podem ser maldosos quando querem – começou Simas meio sem jeito -, queria apenas me certificar que a senhorita está bem.

Alexis assustou-se com a generosidade do professor, mas apenas sorriu.

- Estou bem, obrigada. Meus amigos não parecem querer me abandonar – disse Alexis divertida. – São piores do que carrapatos, principalmente Rose Weasley.

Simas riu com a garota.

- E pelo visto o senhor Weasley tem uma grande afeição pela senhorita – falou enquanto recolhia alguns trabalhos que passara. Alexis ergueu a sobrancelha.

- D-desculpe? – Gaguejou desajeitada. – O senhor Weasley?

- É – concordou Simas enquanto colocava a pilha de pergaminhos ao seu lado. – O senhor Fred Weasley.

Alexis sentiu que estava corando.

- Não sei do que o senhor está falando, professor. – Disse Alexis um pouco nervosa. – Além do mais ele não vem falar comigo desde que os boatos se espalharam pela escola.

Simas franziu a testa enquanto tentava lembrar-se de algo. Alexis esperou impaciente.

- Engraçado, eu tive a impressão de que ele atacou um dos amigos que estava debochando de você na sala.

- Ele atacou? – Repetiu Alexis, incrédula. – Ele o atacou?

- Sim, sim – disse Simas sorridente. – Coitado... isso lhe rendeu algumas semanas de detenção. Eu falei para ele que poderia resolver o problema eu mesmo, mas ele não pareceu me escutar na hora. Mas pode ter sido erro meu. De repente foi outra pessoa.

- Não se tem muitos ruivos em uma sala – disse Alexis meio incerta. Simas soltou uma risada enquanto pegava sua maleta.

- Não. Tem razão, não se tem – disse atrapalhado com o material. A pilha de pergaminhos que montara acabara caindo no chão. – Droga!

- Deixe que eu ajude o senhor – disse Alexis abaixando-se para pegar os pergaminhos.

- Obrigada, senhorita – agradeceu Simas enquanto esticava a mão para pegar um dos pergaminhos. Alexis parou o que estava fazendo e olhou assustada para o professor. Simas reparou no ato da garota. – Está tudo bem?

- O senhor tem uma marca – disse Alexis apontando para o braço do professor. – O senhor tem uma marca no pulso direito.

Simas ergueu a palma da mão para cima e analisou a marca.

- É de nascença. Minha mãe tem uma igualzinha – falou apreciando a pequena mancha em seu braço. – Não tem como tirá-la.

- Não, de fato não tem – comentou Alexis meio distante. Simas observou a menina por um tempo.

- A senhorita tem certeza de que está bem? – Perguntou preocupado. Alexis sorriu ainda meio distante.

- Estou ótima, obrigada por perguntar. Até mais, professor – acenou para Simas enquanto saía da sala. Simas apenas deu de ombros e voltou a arrumar o material.

**x-x**

Mal saíra da sala de Transfiguração, ouviu uma voz masculina chamando-a.

- Ei Brown! Ei Brown! – Virou-se e viu Fred vindo em sua direção. Bufou e saiu praticamente correndo daquele corredor. – BROWN!

Alexis sentiu Fred conseguir agarrá-la pelo braço. Revirou os olhos enquanto virava-se para encarar o garoto.

- O que foi, cabeça de cenoura? – Perguntou Alexis, irritada. Fred pareceu um pouco abalado com o apelido, mas se recompôs.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Brown, colabore um pouco – pediu Fred suplicante enquanto segurava a garota pelo braço. Alexis ergueu a sobrancelha e sorriu de lado com um traço maroto.

- Se você queria algo fácil não deveria ter me procurado. – Cantarolou e deu um suspiro. – Me solte, Weasley.

- Você tem me ignorado a semana inteira. Andou fugindo? – Perguntou Fred. Alexis encarou o garoto sem acreditar.

- Quem não veio falar comigo foi você – disse apontando acusadoramente para o menino. – Desde que... desde que... bom, desde que as fofocas da escola começaram você não me procurou.

- Você fugia de todo mundo – exclamou Fred exasperado. – E eu te chamei no corredor depois da aula de DCAT, mas você nem se virou quando gritei seu nome.

Alexis sentiu que estava ficando vermelha. De fato alguém gritara seu nome, mas...

- Eu não virei – concordou Alexis abaixando o rosto. – Pensei que fosse mais alguém querendo me atacar com piadinhas de mau gosto.

Fred largou o braço de Alexis e já estava quase se aproximando da garota quando lembrou o que Daniel havia dito.

- Você vai ficar bem. – Disse Fred sorrindo de lado. – As pessoas são babacas por agirem assim, um bando de irracionais.

Alexis ergueu o rosto, meio curiosa e meio perturbada.

- Peraí! Sem abraços? Sem "eu te protejo, Alexis"? Sem pose de machão achando que pode me defender? – Perguntou Alexis sem acreditar. Fred adquiriu um tom de coloração vermelha. Alexis achou aquilo extremamente divertido. – Andou pedindo algumas dicas de como tratar uma sonserina?

- Não. – Falou Fred se afastando um pouco. – Eu apenas pensei em te tratar como você gosta que os outros te tratem. Pensei em conhecer melhor esse seu lado meio egocêntrico que não deixa os outros se aproximarem e tem medo de ser magoada. Sei lá... talvez eu tenha pedido ajuda mesmo para entender como funciona sua cabeça. Adeus, Brown. Eu sou um idiota por achar que um dia você ia tentar **me **entender.

Fred afastou-se de Alexis, andando a passos largos.

- Obrigada Weasley – agradeceu Alexis fazendo Fred se virar. O garoto a encarou sem entender.

- Pelo que? – Perguntou. Alexis sorriu de lado.

- Por ter me defendido na sua aula de Transfiguração – disse Alexis. Fred murmurou alguns palavrões.

- Quem foi o linguarudo que te contou isso? Não era para você saber – murmurou derrotado. – Desculpe, sei que não gosta quando te defendam.

- Na realidade eu achei meio fofo – contou Alexis como se estivesse falando um segredo. Fred ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Achou, foi? – Perguntou divertido. Alexis revirou os olhos.

- É, achei. Mas não vai sair batendo nos outros por mim ou azarando cada um que vier tentar dar uma de espertinho pra cima de mim. Eu me defendo, Weasley. Só achei fofo porque eu não estava no momento para azarar o infeliz.

- Alexis Brown Nott falando que eu sou fofo? – Perguntou Fred chegando perto de Alexis. A garota fez uma careta com o último sobrenome, sabia que ele fizera aquilo de propósito.

- Eu não falei que você é fofo. Está colocando palavras na minha boca! Falei que o que você fez foi fofo – disse contrariada. Fred já se encontrava a apenas alguns centímetros dela, e aquilo estava sendo extremamente desconcertante. – Mas eu posso muito bem retirar o que eu disse e te azarar agora mesmo. Não seria de todo ruim.

- Ou você simplesmente poderia calar a boca e me beijar – disse Fred sorrindo de lado. Alexis prendeu a respiração.

- Ou você poderia me deixar ir embora e não voltar a falar comigo. Sempre achei que essa fosse a melhor opção. – Disse Alexis mordendo o lábio. Fred suspirou derrotado.

- Tudo bem, se é isso que você quer – falou dando de ombros. – Até mais, Brown.

- Wow – Alexis exclamou antes que desse conta. Fred estava de costas, mas não havia começado a caminhar para longe dela. Tinha um sorriso brincando no rosto, mas Alexis não sabia disso. – Sem "Alexis, você é tão fria, me deixe te derreter"? Sem "eu sou grifinório, nunca desisto do que quero"? Sem "eu sou idiota, mas mesmo assim te beijarei porque esse é o certo a fazer. Não tente fugir, Brown. Todos têm que encarar as dificuldades um dia"? "Não, Weasley, eu prefiro fugir enquanto é tempo", "Mas eu sei que você pode ser melhor do que isso, Brown", "Weasley, você não me conhece. Eu não gosto de relacionamentos", "Podemos tentar mudar esse fato", "Weasley, vai à merda e..."

Alexis não terminou, pois Fred virou-se e pegou-a pela cintura trazendo-a para mais perto de si.

- Que ótimo diálogo – falou divertido com a testa colada na da garota. Alexis riu enquanto pegava-o pela gola da camisa.

- Gostou? Andei ensaiando no banheiro. – Disse Alexis sorrindo sem se dar conta. – Achei que fosse desistir de mim.

Fred sorriu com a frase da garota.

- Nunca. – O garoto selou seus lábios fazendo Alexis segurá-lo com mais força pela gola da camisa. A garota pousou a mão no pescoço do grifinório trazendo-o para mais próximo de si. Fred sorria entre os beijos, mordendo os lábios de Alexis. Aprofundou o beijo fazendo-a soltar um suspiro enquanto suas mãos passeavam pela cintura da sonserina. Alexis envolveu-o pelo pescoço explorando cada milímetro de Fred que conseguia. Quando finalmente já estavam sem ar, afastaram-se apenas alguns centímetros um do outro. Fred tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Nada de me empurrar hoje – murmurou com a voz rouca. Alexis sentiu um arrepio involuntário quando as mãos de Fred apertaram suas costas.

- Acho que posso dar uma trégua hoje. – Falou passando a língua no lábio inferior de Fred. Ele ampliou o sorriso. – Mas é só hoje, ruivo. Não pense que serei fácil assim para você.

- Isso nem se passou pela minha cabeça – Alexis deu uma gostosa gargalhada enquanto Fred puxava-a pela nuca para novamente selar seus lábios.

**x-x**

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Dominique para um moreno parado no corredor. Jason pulou assustado e virou-se para a loira. – Nossa, isso tudo é medo de ser pego pela mamãe fazendo coisa errada?

Jason apenas revirou os olhos e andou de um lado para o outro. Já eram dez horas da noite de acordo com seu relógio no pulso.

- O que está fazendo? – Repetiu Dominique chegando mais perto do garoto. Jason murmurou algumas coisas indecifráveis voltando a dar voltas. – O que?

- Estou me escondendo cacete – murmurou Jason sem jeito. Dominique ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Se escondendo? De quem? Uma fã neurótica ou um fantasma ameaçador? – Perguntou curiosa. Jason revirou os olhos.

- Minha irmã – disse por fim. Dominique deixou a cabeça pender um pouco para o lado.

- Ela está forçando você a alguma coisa? Oh meu Merlin! Incesto! – Berrou tapando a boca com a mão. Jason fez uma expressão de desgosto.

- Óbvio que não, que nojo, Barbie. Eu apenas não estou com saco de ir à reunião que ela convocou hoje. – Disse em um tom baixo com medo de alguém ouvir. – Quero dizer, não que eu tenha medo dela, mas não estou com saco para ficar ouvindo mulher falar no meu ouvido. Nesses dias a última coisa que eu quero é alguém me enchendo o saco.

- Nossa, Jason, você daria um ótimo psicólogo – ironizou Dominique soltando uma risada. Jason murmurou alguns palavrões e fingiu que a garota não estava ali. Ouviram passos no corredor e Jason estancou no lugar.

- Merda, é a voz dela? O que eu faço? Porra, terei que ir nessa merda de reunião! Cacete, que saco e... – Jason não terminou de falar, pois Dominique o puxara pelo braço e o colocara dentro de uma sala escura. – O que você pensa que está fazendo? É óbvio que ela vai me procurar nas salas.

- Não na Sala Precisa, idiota – disse Dominique revirando os olhos. – Você não se tocou de que estava do lado da Sala Precisa?

- Acho que eu estava tão distraído que nem prestei atenção – disse Jason meio inconformado com o fato de ter deixado aquilo passar. Olhou para os lados. Eles pareciam estar em uma Sala Comunal comum. – Engraçado... geralmente quando eu entro aqui eu me deparo com uma cama.

Falando naquilo Jason percebeu que aparecera uma cama do outro lado da sala.

- Opa, e não é que eu estava certo? – Perguntou divertido para Dominique. A loira bufou entediada.

- Está tentando me seduzir? – Perguntou fingindo espanto. – Merlin, ele quer tirar minha pura virgindade.

- É Weasley, você é tão virgem quanto eu – ironizou Jason caminhando até o outro lado da sala e sentando-se em um sofá.

- Somos santos – disse Dominique rindo. – Deveriam construir esculturas nossas nessa escola. Somos exemplos de alunos. – A loira sentou-se ao lado do moreno e apoiou o rosto na mão.

- Você bateu com a cabeça? – Perguntou Jason olhando de esguelha para Dominique.

- Não, mas hoje a Roxanne me deu um tapa tão forte que eu pensei que fosse ter sérios danos cerebrais. – Disse contente. Jason apenas fez uma careta.

- É, sua prima tem mania mesmo de partir para a agressão física, embora ela esteja diferente nesses dias. – Disse Jason coçando o rosto. Um resquício de barba já podia ser visto ali.

- Você reparou na mudança dela, foi? – Perguntou Dominique feliz. Jason olhou-a incrédulo.

- E quem não reparou? – Falou fazendo Dominique rir. – Fala sério, ela está se vestindo igualzinha a você.

Dominique corou com o comentário.

- E aquilo a fez ficar extremamente gostosa – falou Jason. – E ela também anda tentando aprender uns foras, você deve estar ensinando-a. Bom trabalho.

- Soube que você se atracou com ela no meio do corredor um dia desses – disse Dominique maliciosa. – Não resistiu, não foi, playboy?

- Ela é divertida – comentou Jason rindo. Dominique mordeu o lábio inferior. Deveria estar feliz com aquilo certo? – E extremamente gata, mas eu não sei...

- Não sabe o que? – Perguntou Dominique curiosa. Jason olhou-a com um sorriso de lado.

- Ela está querendo se portar como outra pessoa. – Disse Jason. – Como você.

Dominique desviou o olhar de Jason e sentiu que estava ficando mais vermelha ainda.

- Minha prima sempre teve uma personalidade diferente da minha, mas talvez por isso a gente se dê tão bem. Ela me atura desde criança e eu a ajudo. Ela é esquentada, sempre falei para levar a vida com menos estresse. Ela parte logo para a agressão, então nesses dias nós andamos conversando e tal, e ela decidiu tentar ser um pouco diferente.

- Não estou dizendo que isso seja ruim – concordou Jason. – Ela está melhor, de fato. Mas você não se pergunta por quanto tempo ela conseguirá se manter assim? Eu reparo como ela anda por aí, às vezes com uma expressão de dor devido ao sapato de salto a machucando, ou às vezes com uma expressão de tristeza.

- Ela gosta de você, Jason – soltou Dominique e arregalou os olhos. Jason ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Ela o que? – Perguntou o garoto chegando mais perto de Dominique. – Ela o que? – Repetiu incrédulo.

Dominique suspirou derrotada.

- Ela gosta de você. – Repetiu olhando-o nos olhos. – E ela mudou por isso.

- Não pedi para ela mudar – comentou Jason um pouco abalado com a notícia.

- Ela sabe – falou Dominique mordendo o lábio inferior. Jason estava tão perto dela que conseguia sentir seu perfume. – Mas ela o fez, e eu acho que talvez você possa gostar dela, Jason. Não negue que você sente uma forte atração por ela.

- Eu não nego – admitiu Jason sorrindo de lado. Dominique sorriu junto. – Mas fico me perguntando se essa atração foi antes ou depois da mudança.

- E qual é a diferença? – Perguntou Dominique sem entender. Jason soltou uma risada.

- Ora, Barbie, pensei que fosse mais inteligente. Depois da mudança ela simplesmente virou... você. – Terminou ficando sério. – Me pergunto se eu estava afim da Roxanne Weasley, ou da versão Dominique Weasley da Roxanne.

Dominique começou a sentir-se enjoada. Passou a mão na barriga e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- É normal nos sentirmos atraídos, playboy – começou incerta do que deveria falar. – Somos a cópia um do outro. Você já deve ter se perguntado, assim como eu, como seria pegar alguém como você. E nós simplesmente somos iguais.

- Você tirou as palavras da minha boca, Barbie – falou Jason inclinando-se um pouco. Dominique fechou os olhos com receio do que a distância poderia resultar. – Realmente, venho me perguntando com freqüência como seria ficar com você.

- E a que conclusão chegou? – Perguntou Dominique sentindo as mãos de Jason puxando-a pela cintura até ela estar praticamente sentada em seu colo.

- Não sei, primeiro eu tenho que experimentar – Dominique abriu os olhos e viu-se admirando os de Jason. Não resistiu. Quando deu por si já estava passando as mãos no cabelo do garoto enquanto o puxava para um beijo. Jason apertou a mão em sua cintura enquanto sentia os lábios de Dominique sob os seus. Jason passou a língua pelo lábio da garota fazendo-a entreabri-los. Aprofundou o beijo sentindo as unhas de Dominique arranharem sua nuca enquanto passava a mão para dentro da blusa da garota. Um arrepio percorreu as costas de Dominique ao sentir as mãos frias de Jason fazerem contato com sua pele. Soltou um suspiro fazendo o garoto beijar-lhe com mais avidez. O beijo era quente, sedutor, rápido e experiente. De fato nenhum dos dois conseguia achar um defeito naquilo que estavam fazendo e se perguntavam como se deveria parar. Na realidade a questão era se queriam parar.

Os dois exploravam a boca um do outro sem nenhum obstáculo. Jason sugou o lábio inferior de Dominique fazendo-a morder, divertida, seu próprio lábio. Inclinou-se um pouco, as pernas de Dominique entrelaçadas em sua cintura. Sentiu que estava saindo do conforto do sofá. Seus joelhos já entravam em contato com o tapete que cobria o chão. Em alguns segundos o corpo de Dominique estava deitado com Jason beijando-a no pescoço. Passeava com as mãos pelas costas do sonserino sentindo os músculos se contraírem. Dominique pareceu despertar quando as mãos de Jason começaram a levantar sua blusa.

- Miller? – Dominique conseguiu pronunciar o sobrenome do garoto com grande dificuldade. Jason apenas fez um som com a garganta para indicar que estava ouvindo. – Isso não seria traição?

Jason parou de morder o pescoço da loira para encará-la por alguns segundos.

- Não, não. Traição é o que nós estamos prestes a fazer. – Contou como se fosse um segredo. Dominique riu divertida enquanto Jason a beijava com vontade fazendo-a arquear as costas procurando por algum contato a mais com Jason. Começou a desabotoar a blusa do garoto, tirando-a de qualquer jeito e jogando-a no chão.

- Puta merda – exclamou enquanto analisava o peito de Jason. O garoto riu divertido enquanto Dominique erguia-se ficando apoiada com o cotovelo no chão. – Peraí, mude de posição, por favor.

Jason sentou-se ao lado dela. Dominique inclinou-se para o lado e sentou no colo de Jason – as pernas entrelaçadas na cintura do moreno. Aproveitou para passar a mão sob o peito desnudo do garoto, beijando-o no pescoço e descendo os beijos para os ombros. Mordiscava Jason, fazendo-o fechar os olhos aproveitando o toque da grifinória.

- Aquela cama está me parecendo muito confortável – murmurou Jason com a habitual voz rouca no ouvido de Dominique. A menina concordou com o garoto.

- Quem sabe a gente não aproveita mais nela? – Sussurrou para Jason. O sonserino se ergueu segurando Dominique pelas coxas para ela não cair. Quando deitou-a na cama, aproveitou para se livrar da blusa da garota com certa pressa. Dominique mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto Jason a analisava. O garoto sorriu de lado, uma expressão maliciosa tomando conta de seu rosto e seus olhos brilharam.

- Apreciando o que está vendo? – Provocou Dominique. Jason olhou para o rosto da garota.

- Amando – murmurou Jason fazendo Dominique sorrir de lado. – Lingerie preta e vermelha... era de se esperar.

- Tinha que ver a de ontem – contou Dominique com um sorriso sapeca. Abaixou o tom de voz e ergueu o dedo como se chamasse Jason para contar um segredo. – Era verde.

- Puta merda, por que eu não fiz isso ontem? – Perguntou Jason soltando um gemido de desespero. Dominique gargalhou enquanto o sonserino a puxava para mais um beijo, um tanto urgente.

- Vamos ver se você é tão bom quanto eu de cama ou se isso é só fachada – disse Dominique sorridente. Jason ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Está na hora de você conhecer o rei do sexo. – Dominique riu mais ainda.

- Peraí! Essa sou eu!

- Não. Você é a rainha, eu sou o rei. – Contou Jason apontando de um para o outro. Dominique concordou com a cabeça.

- Os dois usam uma coroa, então tanto faz. Vamos logo, playboy, eu quero conhecer alguém que valha tanto à pena quanto eu.

- Você quem dá as ordens, minha rainha – provocou Jason beijando-a no pescoço. Dominique fechou os olhos aproveitando o toque do garoto.

"_Minha rainha"_? Ela não sabia o porquê, mas aquelas palavras mexeram com ela.

**x-x**

Um grupo estava reunido na Torre de Astronomia.

- Muito bem, acho que já estão todos aqui – disse Lana olhando para cada rosto. Jacob pigarreou.

- Falta o Jason. – Disse incerto. Lana bufou irritada fazendo-o se encolher.

- Foda-se o meu irmão, Key. Vamos começar logo essa reunião.

**x-x**

**n/autora: **Caracaaaaaaaaaa! Eu simplesmente amei fazer essa cena entre a Dominique e o Jason. Sério, não sei por quê! Haahahahha Agora, pessoal, não pensem que o romance entre Roxanne e Jason acabou não! Ainda tem muita água para rolar, até porque o Jason mesmo admitiu que tem uma ligeira queda por ela. ;D Para quem acha que o relacionamento da Dominique e do Jason avançou muito rápido, deixem-me explicar: eu não poderia fazer eles apenas se beijando! Fala sério, eles são iguais e os dois curtem sexo. Se ficassem só no beijo ia ser muito broxante para Dominique e Jason. Além do mais, estava doida para escrever essa cena. O que acharam? Achei fofo a Dominique tentar defender a prima, mas fala sério! Ela é humana! E se um Jason dissesse para mim que estava afim de mim, minha filha eu não pensava nem uma vez! Hauhaauhauahuau.

Aí, dedico essa cena à Souhait que me implorou para colocá-la no capítulo. Mas também dedico a todos os amantes de Jason e Dominique. Próximo capítulo: Jason e Roxanne, mas é claro que teremos Natal também. Então não sei se no próximo capítulo terá eles.

Acho que o capítulo 14 será exclusivamente Natal. E claro, muita cena entre Letícia e David para quem gosta; Carlinhos e Débora; Rachel e James ;D E Anna voltando ao grupinho que pertence. Quem não gostou da amizade da Anna com o Alvo, don't worry. Só digo que ainda terá um pouco de romance entre os dois, mas não sei se eles acabarão juntos. MUAHAHAHA. Os novos personagens aparecerão no capítulo 15 se tudo ocorrer bem. :) No capítulo 14 terá muita comédia para quem estava com saudades do Alvo e suas maluquices como correr pelado pelo jardim. Aaah, vocês mal podem esperar para ver o que eu estou tramando pro Natal deles. ;D Só sei de uma coisa: confusão na certa.

Então lá vai uma pergunta: **vocês gostariam de vê-los passar o Natal na Toca ou na Mansão Malfoy? **Hohohoho, só imagino o tio Draco com tudo isso '-'.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. A cena entre Alexis e Fred; O professor Simas; A cena da Anna e dos outros cinco; Eles no vestiário conversando... O que acharam?

Em outra Fanfic eu colocava para os personagens responderem aos leitores – idéia minha e da minha amiga, mas como eu respondi a todos os leitores, resolvi só colocar uns comentários extras dos personagens aqui.

**Dominique Weasley – **Olá, então, como eu sou foda eu sempre tenho que começar com essas histórias novas na fanfic. Primeiramente: quem me julgar e me chamar de puta nos comentários vai levar uma azaração quando menos esperar. Em segundo lugar: não se resisti a Jason Miller – dica para todas que tentarem dizer: eu não gosto do Jason. Terceiro lugar: Deixe que eu me entenda com a minha prima, então, não digam o quão eu vou machucá-la. Ok, eu posso estar um pouco arrependida... ok, eu posso estar MUITO arrependida, mas isso deixaremos para a história... Beijos a todos os leitores que dizem que me amam ;D

**Lana Miller – **Eu só gostaria de comentar uma coisa: percebi que a autora respondeu a uma leitora que eu ainda terei um futuro muito horrível nessa fanfic. Fala sério, vocês deveriam se espelhar em mim! Se eu tiver um futuro muito ruim prefiro logo acabar com isso e matar todos aqueles sonserinos que não são dignos de serem chamados sonserinos. Outra coisa: me odeiam? Ótimo, me odeiem. Mas sou eu que irei acabar com esses seres inferiores de Hogwarts e...

**Domique Weasley **– Aham, ela vai acabar sim com a gente. "Senta lá, Cláudia" _|_

**Agradecimentos:****Souhait** (hohoho, eu falei que você ia gostar da cena deles – quero dizer, espero que tenha gostado – porque foi feita especialmente pra tu, menina! Isso, pode se achar, eu deixo! Husahuusha A Domi realmente é mais venenosa que a Alexis. Às vezes eu me pergunto porque não coloquei a Domi na Sonserina...).

**Zoe BlackBlacke** (oieee! Bem vinda a Fic, não sei se você já comentou antes, mas mesmo assim eu não lembro. Domi é foda, mas eu ia dizer outra coisa, não sei se você sabe, mas você acertou o destino de um dos personagens ;D Shhh... fica quieta! Hahaahha).

**Anna Leal** (não me odeie! Eu fiz o capítulo rapidinho não fiz? Então, nem deu tempo de te deixar tão curiosa! Meu livro anda parado, mas eu realmente viciei na Taylor M. e em TPR).

**Tathiana** (realmente, teve muito Alexis nesse capítulo, mas espero que tenha gostado! E foi grande mesmo, vinte páginas! Uhuuul! :) Realmente, concordo contigo, o Scorpius tem que ter algum defeito! Acho que vou colocar uma unha encravada nele! Uhashusau E o Fred realmente sabe como derreter uma mulher, embora eu prefira o Jason... não! Eles são páreos duros! Acho que eu ia querer qualquer um dos dois!)

**Luh Broekhart** (eu amooo deixar as pessoas curiosas! Hahahaha Desculpe por isso. E realmente, teve muito Alexis e Fred. Espero que goste, viu? ;D)

(viciou na fic? Aaain, que bom! Espero realmente que tenha gostado! *-* Fico super feliz com isso. Seja bem vinda a Fic.)

**Lunara Tonks Lupin** (Oieee! Voltou foi? Fico super feliz! Bem vinda de volta! E que bom que está amando a Fic, qualquer crítica ou sugestão é só falar. ;D)

**Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan** (I LOVE U TOO! HAHAHA Realmente, a cena da Alexis e Fred não ficou muito romântica demais não, até porque eles são meio... estressados. ;D E a Rox ainda vai ver a luz no fim do túnel, pode deixar! Eu odeio a Lana também e cara... tem um futuro muito ruim esperando por ela nessa fanfic. :) E eu também amo o Jason! A Alexis não é muito de sair na porrada – tirando a cena com a Domi – por isso ela não bateu na Lana. Mas garanto que ainda teremos briga entre Lana e Dominique. Aguarde ;D)

**V. Mars** (eu adooooro a Taylor Momsen e tipo, The Pretty Reckless. Eu tenho até um futuro bem legal pra Domi na Fic ;D Mas eu me baseei mesmo nessa cantor para criar a Dominique. No começo não, mas no final eu vi que as duas eram iguais. Então comecei a pensar na Domi como a Taylor.)

**Sophie Malfoy** (que bom que gostou do Bônus! Amei escrevê-lo. Minha paixão é o Jason e a Domi, eu adoro essa personagem!)

**Gigi Potter** (Eu estou escrevendo um livro! Hohohoho. É, e já tenho um pronto! ;D Estou tentando mandar para as editoras. Vou mandar pra Record semana que vem. Quando eu conseguir publicá-lo eu te aviso sim. Pode deixar. E o Jason realmente é perfeito. Eu me apaixonei pelo meu próprio personagem. O Jason realmente deu uns pegas na Domi, mas foi pouquinho! E tadinha da Rox mesmo, ainda vai sofrer com tudo isso. O Fred com a Alexis é lindo! E realmente, no início minha idéia era colocar a Alexis na Grifinória, mas eu mudei de idéia na metade do caminho e fiquei com preguiça de consertar, mas tinha colocado um aviso falando que eu mudara ela de casa. '-' desculpe-me pelo erro.)

**HollyNellluc **(realmente, não posso discordar. Ninguém agüenta tanto o tranco do Jason quanto a Dominique. ;D Adorei sua idéia da Domi acabando com a Lana. Olha, pode deixar... ahaha. Isso vai dar história! E a Domi realmente pegou o Jason, mas eu quis fazer uma cena mais quente deles. ;D)

**Maria Wesley **(você xinga na frente do PC quando fica revoltada com um personagem? Hahaha Eu também! Uhsahusa Na realidade eu até choro às vezes quando escrevo uma fic triste. O.õ Mas que bom que está gostando da Fic. E está aí! A cena em que a Anna volta a ser amiga deles, você gostou?)

**liiz **(fofoca rola solta em Hogwarts. ;D Quando eu fiz a cena do Alvo e a Rose se beijando eu fiz questão de colocar alguém passando pelo corredor. Mas pode deixar, se não ficou muito explícito eu colocarei algum personagem admitindo que viu eles se beijarem. Já pensei até em alguns que poderiam ser os fofoqueiros ;D Aguarde.)

**Naah **(a Anna viu a luz! Hahahaha E me PERDOE pelos meus pecados! Vai ter Vicky e Ted no próximo capítulo durante o Natal, pode deixar ;D E viu? Mais Alexis e Fred! '-')

**Tori-Chan-Madrigal** (realmente, eu fico toda animada quando alguém manda Review, principalmente nesse site. Eu começo a dar pulinhos na frente do PC o.õ É que eu adoro as opiniões dos leitores, e o que mais incentiva a escrever são vocês. *-* Por isso faço questão de responder a cada um quando tenho tempo. Na época das aulas é mais difícil, mas eu tento.)

**Ana Cahill **(pronto, mais capítulos pra você ler! Gostou?)

**Joana Patricia** (pode esperar que vão ter muitos escândalos envolvendo Hugo e Lílian no natal! Hsuahusa Sim, eles finalmente contarão para a família sobre o namoro! E está aí, mais cenas da Domi com o Jason pra você! E Alexis e Fred também. Os casais que você gosta. *-*)

**Ju **(realmente, o Jason pegou a Rox e agora a Domi... vai dar confusão dos diabos ;D).

**Julia **(A Lily aparecerá mais com o Hugo no próximo capítulo, até porque eles contarão à família que estão namorando. xD Alexis e Fred ainda vão ter muita história assim como Rose e Scorpius que ainda possuem muitas surpresas pras próximas temporadas ;D Fico feliz que acompanhará a Fic até a quarta temporada.)

Beijos a todos,

Cecília ;*****


	18. Prévia Do Cap14

Eu fiz uma besteira e quem percebeu foi minha amiga. Eu já tinha colocado um capítulo e eu o apaguei. Então, todos os comentários estão postados como se fossem para o Capítulo 13. Várias pessoas não conseguiriam comentar, então eu coloquei esse aviso para as pessoas que têm login comentarem por aqui.

Vou aproveitar para colocar o que vocês podem esperar para o próximo Capítulo.

Uma mini prévia das cenas iniciais do Cap14.

* * *

Prévia.

"Capítulo 14.

Dominique abriu os olhos lentamente. O cabelo estava jogado de qualquer jeito, tapando-lhe o rosto e o resquício de visão que poderia ter do ambiente. Ajeitou-se, sentando-se sonolenta na cama. Olhou para os lados, as roupas estavam espalhadas. Era impressão dela ou sua camisa estava jogada do outro lado do quarto, em cima do lustre?

- Putz – murmurou passando a mão no rosto. Como conseguiria pegar aquilo?

Alguém se mexeu ao seu lado. Jason Miller dormia coberto apenas por finos lençóis. Suas costas viradas para cima e o rosto de lado; os cabelos jogados e os braços perto de seu rosto. Um sorriso tomou conta do rosto de Dominique com aquela visão.

- Sabe – Dominique pulou de susto quando Jason murmurou com a voz rouca. – Geralmente eu vou embora antes do dia amanhecer só para não ter que ver as mulheres me olhando dessa forma."

"...

- Onde você passou a noite? – Perguntou Roxanne assim que Dominique chegou ao quarto. Loira e ruiva se encararam por infindáveis minutos, até Dominique dar de ombros.

- Por aí...

- Por aí aonde? – Questionou Roxanne erguendo a sobrancelha.

..."

"...

- Ei Brown, eu estava mesmo te procurando – disse Dominique quando cruzou com Alexis no corredor. A Sonserina ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Estava procurando a mim? – Perguntou olhando para os lados. – O que você quer?

..."

"...

- Nataaaaaal! – Berrou Alvo enquanto fazia uma dancinha na frente dos amigos. Rose tapou o rosto com as mãos; Scorpius riu do amigo; Daniel e Patrícia apenas fingiram encarar o nada como se Alvo não estivesse ali.

- Quanto mais ignorarmos, pior ele ficará – avisou Scorpius aos amigos. Rose bufou enquanto pegava Alvo e o arrastava pela gola da camisa até a sala da professora de Poções.

..."

* * *

_Quanto mais comentários, mais rápido sai o capítulo. '-' Queria agradecer a quem já comentou, e quem não conseguiu porque tem login, aí está a chance nesse capítulo._

_Beijos,_

_Ciça ;***_


	19. Cap14 Christmas Parte I: Twister

Capítulo 14 Christmas Parte I: Twister.

**x-x**

"_Um grupo estava reunido na Torre de Astronomia._

_- Muito bem, acho que já estão todos aqui – disse Lana olhando para cada rosto. Jacob pigarreou._

_- Falta o Jason. – Disse incerto. Lana bufou irritada fazendo-o se encolher._

_- Foda-se o meu irmão, Key. Vamos começar logo essa reunião."_

- Certo – disse Amber Greengrass. Olhou com repulsa para Anna Zabini. – O que ela está fazendo aqui?

Anna revirou os olhos tentando aparentar estar calma, mas suas mãos suavam frio. Lana deu uma risada curta.

- Ela finalmente parece tomar ciência de que aquele grupinho com quem anda é totalmente caído – comentou Lana. Amber sorriu de lado.

- Nunca gostei muito do meu primo – comentou com expressão de náusea. Anna sentiu que queria amaldiçoá-la, mas apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Nunca tive nada contra eles – murmurou uma voz fininha vinda do lado direito de Anna. Morgan Bulstrode levou um tapinha do irmão no braço. O garoto murmurou um "fica quieta" para a irmã. Morgan bufou indignada. – Apenas falo a verdade. Eles nunca me fizeram nada, além do mais, fizeram algo bom para a Sonserina: ganharam as Taças de Quadribol.

- E trouxeram sangues-ruins para nossa casa – disse Amber com nojo. Lana fez um gesto impaciente para encerrar a discussão.

- Não me importa se você não tem nada contra eles – falou Lana e deu um sorriso para Morgan. – É só não ter nada a favor.

Morgan arregalou os olhos diante do tom ameaçador de Lana. Apenas concordou com a cabeça. Anna sentiu pena da pobre quartanista.

- Vamos começar... Todos sabem por que estão aqui, então...

A reunião fora extremamente curta. Não tiveram muitas conversas, no final dela Lana chamou alguns dos membros para conversar em particular com ela. Anna não fora chamada, o que deixou a garota ligeiramente desconfiada, mas não disse nada para que não pudesse parecer suspeita.

**x-x**

Anna já estava descendo as escadas da Torre de Astronomia quando sentiu alguém cutucar-lhe no ombro.

- Hey – cumprimentou o garoto que chamara sua atenção enquanto continuava a descer. O garoto a acompanhou até o corredor e andaram lado a lado. – Algum problema?

- Acho que nunca nos cumprimentamos direito. Sou Marcos Flint II – disse em um tom um pouco arrogante estendendo a mão para Anna. A garota aceitou o aperto. – Estou no quinto ano.

- Ah sim. – Anna sorriu para o garoto. – Eu sei quem é você.

Marcos sorriu satisfeito. O garoto era ligeiramente mais alto do que Anna; os cabelos pretos eram espetados para cima; os olhos eram escuros e a pele clara; tinha um corpo magro.

- E eu sou Aidan Bulstrode – cumprimentou um garoto chegando ao lado deles e empurrando Marcos para o lado. Era um pouco mais alto que Marcos; negro com os olhos verdes; mais forte que o amigo. Anna apontou para o rosto de Aidan.

- Que inveja dos seus olhos – disse rindo. – E da sua pele. Eu pareço um fantasma de tão branca.

Aidan riu enquanto abaixava o rosto envergonhado.

- Puxei meu pai – falou sorridente. – E as garotas parecem gostar disso.

Anna riu mais um pouco com o garoto.

- Quais garotas? As duas que deram em cima de você esse ano? – Perguntou Marcos cruelmente. Aidan lançou-lhe um olhar furioso e deu um soco em seu braço.

- Pelo menos eu pego mais mulheres que você – falou para o amigo. Marcos riu de lado.

- É... Nos seus sonhos.

- Wow, wow! Meninos, não precisam brigar por causa disso – disse Anna estendendo as mãos e prendendo o riso. – Que tal a gente fazer assim: os dois são pegadores?

Marcos e Aidan se encararam por alguns segundos.

- Feito – concordaram apertando um a mão do outro. Anna apenas soltou uma risada.

- Os dois pegadores? Há! Assim eu me mato de rir – comentou uma garota atrás deles. Os três se viraram deparando-se com Morgan. A garota era parecida com Aidan. Os olhos verdes, a pele morena e extremamente alta. Ela fez um sinal para Anna.

- Sou Morgan Bulstrode, quarto ano – falou sorrindo. – E você Anna Zabini do sexto ano.

- Acertou – brincou Anna enquanto os quatro caminhavam para as Masmorras.

- Então Anna, com quem você irá ao próximo passeio à Hogsmeade? – Perguntou Aidan. Morgan deu um tapa no irmão.

- Ela terminou com Alvo Potter faz pouco tempo, seu tarado! E está na cara que ela não está bem – murmurou Morgan fazendo Anna corar.

- O que? O Potter perdeu a vez dele? – disse Aidan massageando a cabeça. – Doeu, viu?

- E você é um ano mais novo que ela, acha mesmo que vai ter chance? – Perguntou Marcos Flint dando uma gostosa gargalhada. – Se enxerga cara!

- E você? Com quem vai, hein? – Perguntou Aidan erguendo a sobrancelha para Marcos. O garoto sorriu malicioso puxando Morgan.

- Com sua irmã, óbvio.

- Vai à merda – disse Aidan puxando a irmã para o lado dele e passando o braço em seu ombro. Morgan revirou os olhos enquanto Anna ria.

- Vocês dois parecem crianças. Aff... Perdedores – falou sem paciência. Aquilo fez Anna rir mais ainda.

- Meninos, por que eu não conheci vocês antes? – Perguntou Anna abraçando Marcos e Aidan. Os dois coraram.

- Não sei, todas que me conhecem perguntam isso – disse Marcos sorrindo de lado. – Acho que é meu charme.

- É... Elas perguntam isso logo antes de se matar – disse Aidan para o amigo. Marcos mostrou-lhe o dedo do meio.

- Invejoso. – Disse Marcos.

- Covarde.

- Babaca.

- Perdedor.

- Viado.

- EI! Não duvide da minha masculinidade. – Rugiu Aidan com raiva. Os outros três riram.

- Pessoal, foi um prazer, mas eu preciso me encontrar com uma pessoa – disse Anna piscando. Aidan deu um tapa em Marcos.

- Está vendo? Ela já tem um amante!

- Chegou tarde demais cara...

- Não é nada disso. – Disse Anna rindo. – Eu apenas preciso me encontrar com um pessoal para terminar uns deveres.

- Essa hora? – Perguntou Morgan de sobrancelha erguida. Anna corou e fez que sim. – Bom, você faz o que quiser da sua vida. Não temos nada a ver com isso, vamos meninos.

Morgan puxou Aidan e Marcos arrastando-os pelo corredor. Anna ainda pensou ter ouvido Aidan dizer:

- Mas ela estava caidinha por mim! Você não sentiu o clima no ar?

Rindo a garota se encaminhou até o outro corredor. Andou mais um pouco até chegar a frente a uma Gárgula.

**x-x**

Dominique abriu os olhos lentamente. O cabelo estava jogado de qualquer jeito, tapando-lhe o rosto e o resquício de visão que poderia ter do ambiente. Ajeitou-se, sentando-se sonolenta na cama. Olhou para os lados, as roupas estavam espalhadas. Era impressão dela ou sua camisa estava jogada do outro lado do quarto, em cima do lustre?

- Putz – murmurou passando a mão no rosto. Como conseguiria pegar aquilo?

Alguém se mexeu ao seu lado. Jason Miller dormia coberto apenas por finos lençóis. Suas costas viradas para cima e o rosto de lado; os cabelos jogados e os braços perto de seu rosto. Um sorriso tomou conta do rosto de Dominique com aquela visão.

- Sabe – Dominique pulou de susto quando Jason murmurou com a voz rouca. – Geralmente eu vou embora antes do dia amanhecer só para não ter que ver as mulheres me olhando dessa forma.

- Eu estava apenas me perguntando qual era a melhor azaração que eu conhecia, mas você me pegou no flagra – Jason sorriu e abriu os olhos. Piscou para Dominique enquanto puxava a garota para si. Beijou-a lentamente. – Bom dia para você também, playboy.

- Bom dia – murmurou sorrindo de lado. – É sempre um ótimo dia quando eu acordo com uma mulher gostosa e nua ao meu lado.

- Principalmente uma mulher como eu – brincou Dominique tentando ajeitar o cabelo do garoto. Jason apenas concordou com a cabeça e sentou ao lado de Dominique.

- Dormiu bem? – Perguntou Jason segurando Dominique pelo braço e trazendo-a para si. A loira descansou o rosto no peito de Jason.

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa? – Interrogou Dominique. Jason riu. – Eu sempre durmo bem.

- Bom para você – disse Jason bocejando. – Já tive épocas de insônia.

- Algum problema pessoal te estressava? – Perguntou Dominique curiosa. Jason demorou a responder.

- Mulheres que perguntavam demais – Dominique gargalhou com a resposta do garoto.

Os dois ficaram quietos na cama, apenas encarando o nada.

- Dominique – chamou Jason assustando a garota. Ela fingiu não se tocar que ele a chamara pelo nome.

- Sim, playboy?

- Quem a fez ficar desse jeito? – Perguntou Jason enquanto passava o dedo no braço de Dominique. A menina fechou os olhos pensando sobre a pergunta.

- Desse jeito como? – Fingiu não entender.

- Igual a mim.

- Merlin – respondeu Dominique. Jason revirou os olhos.

- Vamos, estou te perguntando numa boa. Sabemos que sempre tem uma razão para nos comportarmos assim. – Disse Jason impaciente. Dominique não respondeu, o que fez o garoto voltar a perguntar:

- Quem foi ele?

Dessa vez Dominique suspirou e respondeu:

- Foram eles. – Murmurou derrotada. Não havia nenhum mal em contar a Jason o que guardara para si mesma todo esse tempo, havia?

- Eles? – Perguntou Jason impressionado. – Quer dizer que tiveram muitos antes de você se tornar assim? Meu Merlin, você já era uma tarada quando criança.

- Não seu retardado – disse Dominique rindo e encarou Jason. – Vamos dizer que eu tive várias paixões platônicas e... Eram só platônicas mesmo. Aquilo estava me estressando, quero dizer, várias garotas tinham pequenos flertes e se davam bem. E eu? Ia ficar na seca até quando?

- Eita, quando deu seu primeiro beijo?

- Oito anos – disse Dominique ficando corada. Jason riu.

- Realmente, não sei como você agüentou ficar na seca por tanto tempo.

- Não era isso. O problema é que nenhum garoto que eu gostava me correspondia, então eu fui cansando de ficar atrás deles. Jurei a mim mesma que eles que iriam atrás de mim pro resto da minha vida. E por enquanto o plano está funcionando muito bem, obrigada.

- E quando foi essa sua mudança drástica? – Perguntou Jason parecendo interessado. Dominique mordeu o lábio enquanto pensava.

- Segundo ano. – Falou incerta. Final do segundo, início do terceiro.

- E quando perdeu a virgindade? – Perguntou Jason. Dominique corou enquanto batia no garoto.

- Isso é coisa para se perguntar? Não vou contar, me recuso! – Disse fazendo Jason rir.

- Fala sério, conte-me. Não vou sair espalhando. Aposto que foi depois de mim.

- Treze anos – disse Dominique vermelha e enterrando o rosto no lençol.

- Ok, você realmente era uma tarada sexual – disse Jason. – Ninfomaníaca, talvez?

- Argh Miller, você pediu para escutar – disse Dominique impaciente. – E você? Perdeu uma "inocência" com quantos anos?

- Inocência eu nunca tive – disse Jason piscando de lado. – Mas... Perdi com treze também, satisfeita?

- Droga, deu empate – murmurou Dominique rindo de lado. – Mas é claro que o meu foi melhor do que o seu.

- Não, o meu foi melhor do que o seu.

- Fala sério, Miller. Eu nasci experiente.

- É... Sendo que não era correspondida pelos "flertes". – Ironizou Jason. Dominique revirou os olhos.

- Eu ainda não tinha soltando a Dominique de dentro de mim.

- Wow! Modesta...

- Realista. – Disse Dominique corrigindo-o. – Apenas realista.

Jason concordou com a cabeça.

- Mas falando sério, eu sou melhor do que você, admita – pediu Jason. Dominique sentou-se e o encarou, incrédula.

- Oras! Eu quem sou melhor, admita! Fiz um melhor trabalho do que o seu. – Disse Dominique. Jason ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Nada a ver, eu te fiz sussurrar meu nome! Sou ou não sou foda? – Dominique ficou vermelha.

- E você gemeu.

- Todo mundo geme nessas horas.

- Não é verdade.

- É sim.

- Não é – arrebatou Dominique. – Além do mais, você disse que eu era sua rainha.

Jason ficou sem fala. Encarou Dominique por um bom tempo vendo o olhar vitorioso da garota. Pigarreou antes de continuar:

- Eu falo isso para todas. – O sorriso de Dominique desapareceu. A garota o encarou com ódio e levantou-se da cama.

- Adeus, Miller – disse enquanto catava as roupas. Já estava com as roupas de baixo quando sentiu Jason puxando-a pela cintura. – Me solta, é uma ordem.

- Ahh... Barbie, você ficou chateada? – Perguntou Jason risonho. – Pare com isso Dominique e volte para a cama comigo.

- Não – disse Dominique tentando soltar-se. Porém Jason virou-a para si. – Dá para você se vestir?

- Por quê? Estou te constrangendo? – Perguntou Jason divertido. Dominique revirou os olhos.

- Só não quero mais ver essa visão repugnante.

- Repugnante? Ha ha, faça-me rir, Dominique Weasley – disse Jason e suspirou derrotado. – Muito bem, se eu disser que eu só falo "minha rainha" para garotas especiais você fica menos brava e volta para a cama comigo?

Dominique encarou-o por alguns minutos.

- Especiais como? – Perguntou por fim. Jason murmurou alguns palavrões.

- Eu sei lá... Só especiais – disse irritando-se. – Pare de cú doce, mulher!

Dominique riu da mulher e concordou com a cabeça.

- Mas só porque você ao menos tentou arranjar uma boa desculpa.

- E colou a desculpa?

Dominique encarou, incrédula, Jason enquanto sentava-se na cama com o menino.

- Óbvio que não.

- Droga!

- Sua vez, playboy – disse Dominique estendendo a perna. – Conte-me o que te fez ficar assim enquanto faz massagem no meu pé.

- Deixe-me achar minha cueca, primeiro – pediu Jason olhando em volta. Dominique sentiu que estava ficando vermelha.

- Acho que eu a vi... – comentou meio indecisa. Jason a encarou.

- Aonde? – Perguntou curioso. Dominique apontou para o outro lado da sala.

- Na lareira – disse Dominique. Jason arregalou os olhos indo de encontro à cueca. Colocou-a depois de limpá-la, olhando para os lados. Aquilo estava uma bagunça.

- Como? – Perguntou Jason voltando para a cama. Dominique esticou a perna apreciando a massagem que o garoto fazia em seu pé.

- Eu realmente não sei – disse Dominique risonha olhando para o quarto. – Agora me conte, como você ficou assim?

- Muita malhação.

- Aff... Você entendeu – disse Dominique sem paciência. – Quantas garotas foram?

- Apenas uma – disse Jason sorrindo de lado. Dominique arregalou os olhos.

- Só? Putz, você é mais fraco do que eu.

- Foi **A **garota – disse Jason. Dominique sentiu uma pontada no estômago e sentiu o queixo tremer.

- Era tão perfeita assim, é? – Debochou. Jason deu de ombros.

- Apenas era a garota certa na época.

- E não é mais? – Perguntou Dominique. Jason pensou um pouco.

- Não.

- Guardou rancor?

- Por um bom tempo – disse Jason meio sombrio. Dominique chegou mais perto do garoto sentando em seu colo.

- E agora? – Perguntou enlaçando-o pelo pescoço. Jason sorriu de lado.

- Apenas bons e velhos amigos. – Disse Jason. Dominique tocou no nariz de Jason com o dedo.

- Amigos sem benefícios? – Perguntou marota. Jason concordou com a cabeça.

- Existem pessoas que não dá para ter benefícios – comentou o garoto. – São só amigos.

- Entendo o que quer dizer – começou Dominique. – Teve uma vez que eu tive um amigo muito legal, só que ele tinha um problema de pele horrível e o peso acima do esperado. Não pude pegá-lo por mais que ele fosse meu amigo e...

- Oh Dominique! Como você é uma santa. – Disse Jason fazendo Dominique rir. O garoto deitou-a na cama e beijou-lhe lentamente.

- Vamos nos atrasar – avisou Dominique. Jason bufou.

- E desde quando eu ligo para isso?

**x-x**

Dominique correu para dormitório vendo o relógio no seu braço apontar para oito horas. Estava mais do que atrasada. Quando chegou ao dormitório e o viu vazio deu graças a Merlin. Pelo menos não teria que se explicar para ninguém. Pensou nisso até ver a porta do banheiro sendo aberta. Não tinha nem entrado no quarto direito.

- Onde você passou a noite? – Perguntou Roxanne assim que Dominique chegou ao quarto. Loira e ruiva se encararam por infindáveis minutos, até Dominique dar de ombros.

- Por aí...

- Por aí aonde? – Questionou Roxanne erguendo a sobrancelha. Dominique sentiu que estava corando.

- Ah prima... Você sabe...

- Se eu soubesse não teria perguntando – disse Roxanne de mal humor. – Por que eu sinto que você se meteu em encrenca?

- Eu? Encrenca? De onde você tira essas maluquices, Rox? – Debochou Dominique rindo. Roxanne permaneceu séria e cruzou os braços. Dominique suspirou derrotada.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso – murmurou indo até a cama e sentando-se. Roxanne ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Você não quer falar sobre a noite que passou com alguém? – Perguntou. – Nossa, estou impressionada. Você realmente deve ter feito alguma merda.

- Eu não fiz merda nenhuma, está bem? – Perguntou Dominique meio nervosa. – Oras, agora vai ficar me julgando?

- Wow! Eu não falei nada – disse Roxanne erguendo os braços. – Consciência pesada, é priminha?

- Eu apenas... Eu... – Dominique encarou Roxanne por algum tempo. – Eu fiquei com um cara que já tem namorada.

- Ficou? – Perguntou Roxanne erguendo a sobrancelha. Dominique suspirou.

- Está bem, eu dormi – disse por fim. Roxanne arregalou os olhos.

- Dominique, sua louca! Eu já te disse milhões de vezes para não fazer isso, você vai arrumar encrenca! Quem é o cara? Peraí! Não diz, eu prefiro não saber! – Disse tudo rapidamente. – Domi, você tem que aprender a se controlar. Isso é uma falta de respeito para com as outras garotas.

- Está bem, santa. Foi sem querer. – Disse Dominique nervosa.

- Ninguém transa sem querer.

- No meu caso sim. – Disse Dominique na defensiva. Roxanne suspirou.

- Ok, não vou brigar com você porque sei que não vai adiantar. Só gostaria que você pensasse se fosse com você. Ia gostar? Não, não ia. Além do mais, se você um dia fizesse isso comigo eu realmente ficaria muito chateada. Eu só me coloco na situação da garota que foi traída. – Roxanne saiu do quarto.

Dominique sentiu algumas lágrimas chegando aos seus olhos, mas afastou-as rapidamente com a mão. Como ela fora capaz de trair a própria prima?

Bom... A resposta ela já tinha.

Só não queria admitir.

- What the hell? – Perguntou Dominique para si mesma enquanto passava as mãos no cabelo. – O que está acontecendo com você, Dominique?

**x-x**

_Uma semana depois..._

A semana havia sido calma para alguns e agitada para outros. Dominique e Jason haviam se encontrado mais três vezes depois daquele dia embora Dominique o tenha visto com outras duas garotas. A loira também não se importava tanto assim, já que também saíra com outros dois.

Roxanne estava cada vez mais calada. Constantemente Dominique e ela se desentendiam por algum motivo.

Anna estava cada vez mais entrosada com o grupo de Lana, mas continuava a ver os amigos todas às noites escondida do grupo.

Grifinória havia ganhado da Corvinal no jogo de Quadribol.

David escrevera para Letícia dizendo que ia voltar para passar o Natal com ela;

Débora já combinara de passar o Natal com Carlinhos junto da família Weasley. Rachel combinara com James de passar o feriado com o namorado.

Lílian e Hugo combinaram de finalmente contar à família o que estava acontecendo, só faltava reunirem coragem.

Rose estava andando pelo corredor quando se deparou com Scorpius vindo correndo.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou curiosa. Scorpius sorriu.

- Meu pai me mandou uma carta, convidando-nos a passar o natal lá em casa. Será divertido! – Disse alegre. Rose riu do namorado. – Você vai?

- É claro que eu vou, seu tosco – disse Rose revirando os olhos. – Ei, olha quem vem vindo.

Fred sorriu para a prima ao ouvir Rose dizer a última frase.

- Olá, Rose – cumprimentou dando-lhe um beijo no rosto. Apertou a mão de Scorpius.

- Tudo bom, cara? – Perguntou a Scorpius. O loiro fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Está tudo bem, Fred? Você parece meio cansado. – Disse Rose indecisa. Fred suspirou passando a mão no cabelo.

- Estou meio cansado mesmo.

- Deixe-me adivinhar, é uma certa sonserina? – Perguntou Rose divertida. Fred apenas sorriu de lado.

- Está tão na cara assim?

- Dãh! – Rose deu um tapa na cabeça do primo. – O que ela fez?

- Ela não fala comigo há uma semana. Quando ela disse que ia se fazer de difícil... Eu não imaginei que fosse ser tão difícil assim.

Rose e Scorpius riram do desespero do garoto.

- Ei cara, eu acho que posso fazer algo por você. – Disse Scorpius pensativo. Rose revirou os olhos.

- Lá vem Scorpius com outro plano maluco – murmurou para si mesma. Fred parecia extremamente interessado.

- O que é?

- Que tal passar o Natal lá em casa? – Perguntou Scorpius. Fred pareceu murchar.

- E o que isso tem a ver com a Alexis? – Perguntou sem entender.

- Eu a convido para passar o Natal lá em casa também. – Disse Scorpius piscando o olho. Fred sorriu.

- Você faria isso?

- Claro. Não é nada demais. Quanto mais cheia a casa melhor. Meu pai ama visita – Rose riu da ironia do namorado, mas Fred não pareceu perceber.

- Ótimo, eu aviso aos meus pais. Valeu cara. – agradeceu Fred saindo de perto dos dois.

- "Meu pai ama visita" – repetiu Rose rindo. – Realmente, seu pai é tão social.

- Ah... Não podia estragar a felicidade do garoto – disse Scorpius rindo. – Além do mais, minha mãe ama visitas. Bom, iremos eu, você, Alvo, Daniel, Paaty, Anna, Fred, Alexis, mais alguém?

- Que tal convidar... – Rose pensou um pouco antes de responder. – Dominique e Roxanne? Elas são realmente divertidas, e acho que a Alexis poderia se dar melhor com a Domi.

- Se você acha... Convide então – disse Scorpius abraçando Rose. – Tudo para te deixar feliz.

- Você tem algum defeito? – Perguntou Rose fazendo Scorpius rir.

- Muitos, mas não queira saber quais.

- Medo...

**x-x**

Os convites estavam feitos. Alexis não sabia que Fred passaria o Natal na mesma casa que ela, por isso concordara. Roxanne dissera que estava "encantada" com a oferta, mas passava. Ia passar o Natal com os pais. Dominique riu com o convite e disse que iria. "Nada como uma boa festa sonserina" dissera quando Scorpius fizera o convite.

A loira passeava pelo corredor carregando uma pequena mala. Sorriu ao ver a pessoa que queria encontrar.

- Ei Brown, eu estava mesmo te procurando – disse Dominique quando cruzou com Alexis no corredor. A Sonserina ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Estava procurando a mim? – Perguntou olhando para os lados. – O que você quer?

- Ain amiga, não fala assim comigo que eu choro – disse Dominique enxugando lágrimas falsas. Alexis ergueu a sobrancelha.

- O que quer, palhaça?

- Ok, vou fingir que não ouvi a última parte e ir direto ao assunto. – Disse Dominique sorrindo falsamente. – Iremos passar o Natal na mesma casa, por isso sugiro fingirmos ao menos que nos aturamos para não fazermos feio na frente dos pais do Scorpius.

Alexis suspirou.

- Ok, acho que isso é bom. – Disse apertando a mão de Dominique. – Mas não pense que nossa última conversinha já foi esquecida.

- Isso nem se passou pela minha cabeça...

**x-x**

- Nataaaaaal! – Berrou Alvo enquanto fazia uma dançinha na frente dos amigos. Rose tapou o rosto com as mãos; Scorpius riu do amigo; Daniel e Patrícia apenas fingiram encarar o nada como se Alvo não estivesse ali.

- Quanto mais ignorarmos, pior ele ficará – avisou Scorpius aos amigos. Rose bufou enquanto pegava Alvo e o arrastava pela gola da camisa até a sala da professora de Poções.

Encontraram Alexis e Dominique já os esperando.

- Pronto, vamos – disse Scorpius sorrindo. Anna entrou na sala esmurrando a porta. Todos a encararam, assustados.

- Vamos logo para essa merda – disse a garota pegando pó de flú e tacando na lareira. Desapareceu em um piscar de olhos. Dominique arregalou os olhos.

- Wow, que simpática – comentou antes de fazer o mesmo que a garota e desaparecer. Alexis foi a próxima, deixando o grupo para trás.

- Cadê Fred? – Perguntou Rose para Scorpius. O loiro deu de ombros.

- Estou aqui – disse Fred chegando com o malão. – Queria fazer uma surpresa para a Brown quando chegasse lá.

Todos riram do garoto.

- E que surpresa! – Disse Rose rindo. – Vamos logo.

Todos se adiantaram e Fred foi o último a sair de Hogwarts.

Assim que pôs os pés em uma suntuosa sala de estar, ouviu um berro feminino estridente.

- O QUE ELE FAZ AQUI?

**x-x**

Antes de ir embora para passar o Natal na Bulgária, Lana foi chamada na sala de Minerva.

Entrou no escritório da diretora com ar arrogante.

- O que quer? – Perguntou Lana encarando Minerva com frieza. A mulher crispou os lábios enquanto uma expressão de raiva aparecia em seu rosto.

- Primeiro quero modos – disse para Lana. A garota revirou os olhos. – Ande senhorita Miller, fale direito com uma superior.

Lana ficou calada por um tempo, mas rendeu-se.

- Sim, diretora? – Perguntou com ódio. Minerva sorriu de lado.

- Melhor. – Disse antes de levantar-se da cadeira. – Senhorita Miller, eu andei observando seu comportamento nessa instituição e devo dizer que o reprovo.

- A senhora o reprova? – Debochou Lana. Minerva estreitou os olhos.

- Reprovo, senhorita. As constantes fofocas sobre suas colegas já estavam saindo do controle e as brigas que você arranja.

- Não é minha culpa!

- Nunca é, senhorita. – Ironizou Minerva fazendo Lana ficar vermelha. – Mas agora me vem um aluno dizendo que a senhorita anda reunindo um grupo de sonserinos para poder serem a favor do Ministro e que concordam com o que ele diz, é verdade senhorita? Está instigando meus alunos a serem contra os nascidos-trouxas?

- Calúnia – disse Lana embora tivesse corado furiosamente. – Eu jamais faria isso em um colégio.

- Espero que não – disse Minerva com a voz controlada. – Pois se eu descobrir que isso é verdade... Acho melhor você já ir preparando suas malas para voltar a Dursmtrange. Estamos entendidas, senhorita Miller?

Lana pensou em vários palavrões que poderia dizer, mas pensou no quanto aquilo lhe custaria mais tarde.

- Sim senhora – disse com a raiva contida.

- Espero que pare de se meter em confusões e que seu nome pare de aparecer aqui na minha sala todo dia.

- Sim senhora – repetiu e retirou-se.

Ah... Ela com toda a certeza descobriria quem abrira a boca.

E aquela pessoa pagaria muito caro.

**x-x**

- O QUE ELE FAZ AQUI? – Repetiu Alexis, completamente descontrolada. Fred ficou vermelho e escondeu-se atrás de Paaty.

- Ele é nosso convidado – disse Scorpius sorrindo de lado. Dominique apenas olhava o lugar com grande interesse.

- Você não tinha dito nada disso – disse Alexis tentando reprimir a raiva. Dominique finalmente entendeu o que estava acontecendo e soltou uma risada.

- Que tensão sexual aqui dentro – comentou olhando para os quadros na parede. Alexis revirou os olhos.

- Não tem como mandar eles para casa? – Perguntou apontando para Fred e Dominique. Scorpius suspirou cansado.

- Não, são meus convidados. E seria uma desfeita vocês irem embora depois de eu avisar a minha mãe quem vinha – comentou Scorpius como quem não quer nada. Alexis crispou os lábios, mas não disse mais nada.

- Ótimo. Todos calados vamos logo nos encontrarmos com o tio Quiquinho – disse Alvo enquanto saia da sala. Alexis, Fred e Dominique olharam sem entender para os outros.

- Tio Quiquinho... – disse Alexis, pensativa. – Um comensal da morte com esse apelido... Como temer?

- Não tema – disse Scorpius piscando e seguindo Alvo. – Estejam a vontade, vou procurar meu pai antes que o Al...

- TIO QUIQUINHO! – Berrou Alvo no corredor dando um susto em Draco que acabara de sair de um quarto. O loiro olhou para o corredor e seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Puta que pari... – não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Alvo o esmagara em um abraço.

- Tio Quiquinho que saudade eu tinha do senhor. – Disse Alvo abraçado à Draco. O homem revirou os olhos.

- Não posso dizer o mesmo, Al – disse Draco dando um tapinha no ombro de Alvo.

- Você faz uma falta, nada é a mesma coisa sem o senhor. – Disse Alvo com os olhos brilhando. Draco revirou os olhos.

- Você não ganhará um presente maior com esses mimos. Pra que eu fui um comensal da morte? Para acabar com Alvo Potter me enchendo o saco... – Respondeu Draco a si mesmo. Alvo riu enquanto Scorpius soltava o amigo do pai.

- Oi pai – cumprimentou Scorpius abraçando-o. Draco correspondeu ao abraço.

- Olá Scorps – falou não conseguindo reprimir o sorriso ao ver o filho. – É impressão minha ou você cresceu?

- Chá de crescimento – respondeu Alvo rindo. Draco ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Ninguém falou com você, Potter.

- Broxei – disse Alvo triste saindo de perto dos dois e voltando à sala onde estavam os amigos. Draco olhou para o filho enquanto seguiam Alvo.

- O que ele quis dizer com isso? – Perguntou um pouco enojado. Scorpius apenas riu do pai e deu de ombros.

- Posso saber o que foi aquela cena sua lá em Hogwarts? – Perguntou Rose para Anna. Ela deu de ombros.

- Eu tinha que dramatizar um pouco minha saída triunfal – disse a garota enquanto sentava ao lado do irmão no sofá. Alexis olhou para as duas.

- Então ela já está de bem com você? – Perguntou Alexis para Rose. A ruiva sorriu de lado.

- Sim – respondeu Anna. – Mas ainda finjo que sou amiga dos idiotas da Sonserina, então se alguém der com a língua nos dentes e contar... Eu mato.

- Depois desse gentil pedido acho que eu ficarei de boca calada – comentou Dominique fazendo todos rirem.

- Tipo uma agente dupla? – Perguntou Fred impressionado. Anna sorriu e piscou o olho.

- Exato.

- Foda – disse o garoto sorrindo maroto para Anna. Alexis bufou irritada e pegou o malão.

- Alguém pode me mostrar meu quarto? – Perguntou atraindo a atenção de todos.

- Pai, essa é Alexis Brown – disse Scorpius apresentando a menina. – A Dominique e o Fred você já conhece dos encontros na Toca.

- É um prazer te reencontrar, senhor Malfoy – disse Dominique cumprimentando Draco. O homem mais velho sorriu.

- É um prazer, senhorita Weasley, senhor Weasley... Senhorita Brown.

- Prazer te conhecer – disse Alexis sorrindo. – Pensei que o senhor fosse mais alto.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Draco sem entender. Alexis encolheu os ombros.

- Os comensais têm cara de serem mais altos.

- Bom, como eu não sou mais um comensal devo ter encolhido – brincou Draco fazendo Scorpius rir.

- MEU BEBÊEEEEEE! – Scorpius fez uma careta ao ver Astoria aparecer na sala de braços abertos. – MEU LINDO!

- Aaain, mãe não começa – pediu Scorpius tarde demais. Astoria já o beijava e o abraçava com muito entusiasmo. Todos os outros prenderam o riso.

- ALVO, MEU AMOR! – Disse Astoria indo até Alvo. O moreno a abraçou sob o olhar ameaçador de Draco.

- TIA QUIQUINHA – cumprimentou correspondendo o abraço com força. Draco fez uma careta com ciúmes.

- Muito bem – começou Astoria depois de abraçar a todos os outros e voltar aos mimos para Scorpius. – Que tal dividirmos os quartos?

Todos concordaram com a cabeça.

- Eu posso ficar no mesmo da Rose – disse Scorpius fazendo Rose arregalar os olhos e ficar vermelha.

- Menos Scorpius. – Mandou autoritária. Scorpius fez uma careta, mas não disse mais nada.

- Podemos dividir por casal – disse Draco piscando para o filho.

- Ficará mal equilibrado – disse Daniel franzindo o cenho. – Seríamos eu e Paaty; Scorpius e Rose; Fred e Alexis.

- Vai à merda, Zabini – disse Alexis vermelha. Astoria e Draco olharam sem entender para Daniel.

- E Alvo e... – Começou Draco, mas Scorpius deu-lhe um beliscão no braço fazendo-o se calar.

- Então que tal... Daniel, você fica no quarto do Scorpius com ele. – Disse Astoria. Scorpius murmurou que queria ficar no mesmo quarto que Rose, mas não continuou. – Alvo, você fica com Fred. Anna fica em um quarto com Patrícia e Rose. Dominique e Alexis ficam em outro. Assim todos estarão acomodados.

Alexis e Dominique se entreolharam com expressões de desgosto, mas Astoria sorria tão gentil que as duas concordaram com a cabeça.

- Perfeito – disse Alvo sorridente. – Vamos nos alojar e quebrar a casa do tio Quiquinho então.

Draco começou a dizer várias recomendações como "sem mão na parede"; "nada de bebida para o Potter"; "se forem fazer algo tranquem a porta"; "lembrem-se de escovarem os dentes"; "aqui não é a casa da mãe Joana, Potter"... Todos saíram em meio a risos e brigas entre Astoria e Draco.

- Eles não são crianças, Malfoy! Eles sabem disso – ralhou Astoria enquanto arrastava Draco pela casa.

- O Scorpius não pareceu lembrar-se disso quando estava no quarto com a Rose. – Murmurou Draco de mal humor. Rose os ouviu discutindo e ficou vermelha.

- Seu pai tem boa memória – comentou baixinho com Scorpius. O loiro riu.

- E quem não teria após ver aquela cena?

- SCORPIUS!

**x-x**

Letícia andava pela casa apressada. Tentava colocar tudo em ordem enquanto cuidava em colocar o jantar na cozinha e arrumava o quarto de hóspedes – embora duvidasse que David fosse ficar naquele quarto.

Andou de um lado para o outro enquanto o namorado não chegava.

A campainha tocou assustando-a. Correu para atender a porta.

- MEU MERLIN, DAVID! – Berrou assim que viu o garoto. Abraçou-o depositando vários beijos em seu rosto. David riu do entusiasmo de Letícia enquanto correspondia ao abraço. – Como eu senti sua falta!

- Eu também, você não tem idéia – disse David sorridente. Beijou-a cheio de saudades.

Entraram na casa; David arrastando a mala que levara.

- Pode deixar isso no quarto de hóspedes – disse Letícia indicando a mala. David concordou e adentrou mais na casa, indo até o quarto que seria dele. Pousou a mala no chão e olhou para a menina.

- Meu Merlin, você está ainda mais bonita – disse com os olhos brilhando. Letícia mordeu o lábio e sorriu para o namorado.

- E você continua perfeito – comentou. David riu. – Espero que as garotas não reparem nisso.

- Você sabe que eu só tenho olhos para você – disse David abraçando-a e depositando beijos em seu pescoço.

- Espero – disse Letícia com ciúmes. David riu.

- Que cheiro é esse? – Perguntou ainda beijando a pele da garota. Letícia sorriu de lado.

- É um perfume novo que eu comprei...

- Não. Esse cheiro de queimado e...

- MERDA! – Berrou Letícia soltando-se do garoto e correndo até a cozinha. – AAAHHH.

David correu atrás da garotas e a encontrou ao lado de algo que tirara do forno.

- O que era para ser isso? – Perguntou David na dúvida vendo só o que lhe parecia carvão. Letícia bufou, irritada.

- Era para ser uma porcaria de uma pizza.

- Hm... – David coçou o queixo. – Parece apetitosa.

Letícia olhou incrédula para David e acabou por rindo.

- Era para ser apetitosa.

- Eu tive uma idéia – disse David tentando salvar algum pedaço da pizza, mas falhando miseravelmente.

- Qual?

- Que tal pedirmos uma pizza em alguma pizzaria que tenha um bom cozinheiro?

- Está falando que eu cozinho mal? – Perguntou Letícia erguendo a sobrancelha e cruzando os braços. David riu.

- Não! Longe disso! Estou apenas falando que você... Não leva jeito.

Letícia permaneceu séria por alguns segundos, mas não agüentou e acabou rindo do namorado.

- Ok, então a gente pede mais tarde. – Disse Letícia pegando David pela mão e o conduzindo até a sala. Sentaram no sofá e David sorriu.

- Agora você pode me explicar o porquê desse seu sumiço? Eu fiquei preocupado, achei que tivesse me esquecido. – Disse David parecendo chateado. Letícia suspirou.

- Eu não queria falar disso direto, mas já que você tocou no assunto... David, tem algo que eu venho escondendo de você...

A garota tomou fôlego e contou tudo. Desde o que fizera em Durmstrange até o que acontecera naquele ano em Hogwarts. David permaneceu calado o resto da história, ouvindo-a com uma expressão séria.

- E foi isso que aconteceu – disse Letícia terminando de falar. Tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – E eu estou profundamente arrependida. Eu sei... Se você quiser pode terminar comigo, pode ir embora, não vou te obrigar a ficar.

- Nossa, a gente pensa que conhece a pessoa e descobre que não – murmurou David sacudindo a cabeça. Letícia deixou algumas lágrimas caírem.

- Isso quer dizer que você me odeia? – Perguntou baixinho. David a encarou com pena.

- Claro que não, Leeh. Eu não te odeio, você sempre entende errado. Estou dizendo que sua história é diferente do que eu imaginei. Não vou dizer que não fiquei chateado por não ter me contado antes, mas eu entendo. Nós nem namoramos por tanto tempo assim, mas carregar um fardo desses deve ser difícil. Eu teria explodido no seu caso.

- Eu quase **me **explodi – disse Letícia tristemente. – Então, eu mandei a carta para a Marion e o Yam. Eles não me responderam muita coisa, apenas pediram para eu esperar.

- Então espere – disse David sorrindo de lado. – Quem sabe não tenha uma surpresa?

- Oh! Chega de surpresas na minha vida – pediu Letícia fazendo David rir. – Eu não sei se mereço um namorado tão bom quanto você.

- Realmente não sei se merece mesmo não... – Disse David com um sorriso malicioso. – Nem me dar boas vindas direito você deu.

Letícia retribuiu ao sorriso e puxou David para si. O garoto riu com gosto.

- Bem vindo ao meu lar – disse Letícia beijando David com vontade. O garoto correspondeu passando o braço pela cintura da sonserina.

- Pelo visto o quarto de hóspedes não será usado – comentou brincalhão enquanto Letícia sentava em seu colo.

**x-x**

**25 de Dezembro.**

Alvo acordou bocejando. Olhou para os lados. Fred ainda dormia tranquilamente na outra cama.

- BOM DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. – Berrou Alvo fazendo o ruivo pular. Fred olhou para os lados, assustado.

- Bom dia – disse Fred tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. – Pra que esse berro?

- É NATAAAAAAAAAL. – Berrou Alvo novamente. A porta foi aberta com força. Scorpius apareceu com os cabelos completamente bagunçados.

- Alvo Potter, se você berrar mais uma vez juro que te expulso dessa casa – falou irritado. Alvo sorriu maroto para o amigo.

- BOM DIA, SCORPIUS. JUNTE-SE A GENTE. – Chamou erguendo os braços. Scorpius ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Muito obrigada pelo convite, mas eu passo. – Disse Scorpius fechando a porta com força. Fred olhou para Alvo por alguns minutos.

- A Bela Adormecida é simpática assim todos os dias quando acorda?

- Você ainda não viu nada... – comentou Alvo com expressão de mistério. Fred riu enquanto levantava-se.

**x-x**

- Bom dia. – Desejou Rose assim que viu Alexis e Dominique entrando na sala de jantar.

- Bom dia – desejou Dominique sorrindo para a prima. – Feliz Natal a todos.

- FELIZ NATAAAAL. – Berrou Alvo fazendo as duas garotas arregalarem os olhos. Draco bufou enquanto comia o café da manhã.

- Estão todos proibidos de falar a palavra "Natal" perto do Potter – disse apontando para Alvo. O moreno piscou para Draco fazendo-o franzir o cenho. – Você tem o que na cabeça?

Alvo não respondeu, apenas riu.

Todos comeram o café da manhã calmamente. Astoria sorriu.

- Que tal abrirmos os presentes? – Perguntou fazendo Alvo pular da cadeira.

- YEEEY! PRESENTES – berrou saindo correndo até a sala. Anna riu sendo acompanhada de Rose e Patrícia.

- Sérios problemas mentais – repetia Draco para si mesmo enquanto todos seguiam Alvo.

- Esse aqui é para você – disse Alvo jogando algo para Scorpius.

- Pô, valeu cara – agradeceu Scorpius sorrindo de lado.

- Esse aqui é para a Domi – disse Alvo jogando para Dominique. A loira o pegou com grande interesse e riu.

- É da Rox. – Falou abrindo e deparando-se com um porta-retrato. Eram as duas com seus seis anos de idade. A loira sentiu algumas lágrimas invadirem seus olhos. – Eu preciso... Preciso ir no quarto.

Retirou-se com pressa antes que alguém notasse seu estado. Fechou a porta do quarto ao passar e sentou-se na cama. Respirou fundo algumas vezes enquanto virava o presente. Atrás estava escrito nas letras de Roxanne "Dominique Weasley: única". Dominique sorriu enquanto apertava o presente com força.

- Isso tudo é culpa? – Perguntou uma voz da porta. Dominique olhou assustada para Alexis. Nem havia percebido quando a garota entrara.

- Ah... É você – disse com desgosto enquanto tentava enxugar as lágrimas.

- Então... Isso tudo é culpa? – Tornou a perguntar Alexis. Dominique encarou-a com raiva.

- Eu não sei do que está falando – disse Dominique nervosa. Alexis sorriu de lado.

- Fala sério, Weasley... Continua querendo mentir para si mesma? – Perguntou. – Eu não vou contar nada a ninguém.

Dominique estreitou os olhos na direção da garota.

- Você quase estragou tudo naquele dia na Armada – disse com raiva. Alexis ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Eu estava certa? – Perguntou impressionada. – Cara, o meu dom é mais poderoso do que eu imaginava.

- Você não estava certa – disse Dominique triste. – Eu não tinha tido nada com o Miller...

- Até aquele momento – completou Alexis. Dominique encarou a garota por um tempo e colocou as duas mãos tapando o rosto.

- Isso está me matando! – Disse Dominique com raiva de si mesma.

- Oras, não entendo por que. O Miller é gostoso, não é nenhum pecado querer algo com ele – disse Alexis sentando-se na própria cama. – Ou tem algo mais?

- Se isso sair desse quarto você está morta. – disse Dominique apontando para Alexis. A sonserina revirou os olhos. – A Roxanne gosta do Jason e bem... Eles andaram tendo alguma coisa.

- Mas você pegou primeiro e fez sexo. – Disse Alexis tentando entender. Dominique fez que não e depois pensou mais um pouco...

- Na realidade eu realmente o peguei primeiro, mas não foi nada demais. Depois a Rox teve algo com ele e depois... Bem... erh... Nós dois evoluímos rápido demais na nossa relação.

- Também, dois tarados dão nisso – disse Alexis fazendo Dominique rir.

- Realmente, não daria para esperar algo diferente de nós dois.

- E foi só uma noite ou... – Alexis não terminou. Dominique já se adiantara:

- Quatro noites – falou contando nos dedos. Alexis assobiou.

- E a Roxanne Weasley sabe disso? – Perguntou. Dominique fez que não com a cabeça.

- Ela está desconfiando. Eu disse que estava saindo com um cara comprometido...

- Não deixa de ser. O Miller é comprometido com Hogwarts inteira – disse Alexis. Dominique ficou vermelha.

- Ora, não é verdade.

- Defendendo o Miller? – Perguntou Alexis cruzando os braços. – Merlin, a situação é pior do que eu imaginara.

- Você não está entendendo. O Miller tem algo nele que inspira confiança e... Dá para ver que ele não age daquele jeito como a irmã porque gosta. Ele faz porque é do sangue. E dá para ver que ele está ficando cansado de todas essas babaquices da irmã. Então eu e a Rox tivemos a idéia de tentar trazê-lo para o lado do bem. O plano era a Rox seduzi-lo e...

- Por isso ela se veste como puta? – Perguntou Alexis. Dominique arregalou os olhos.

- Hey! Olha como fala.

- Foi mal, não quis ofender sua prima.

- Não! Eu me visto assim!

Alexis riu de Dominique e a loira acabou rindo junto.

- Mas o plano não era ser um triângulo amoroso – disse Dominique deprimida. – Ela está afim dele e dá para ver que está chateada por não estarem tendo nada. Quero dizer, ele parou de procurá-la e...

- Porque achou algo mais interessante – disse Alexis apontando para Dominique.

- Sim... Quero dizer não! – Disse Dominique confusa. – Aiiin... É ele quem está confuso. Quero dizer, ele não é um exemplo de garoto, todas nós sabemos. Ele vive saindo com meninas diferentes, até na semana em que ficamos juntos.

- Por quê? Você esperava uma monogamia entre vocês? – Perguntou Alexis fazendo Dominique ficar vermelha.

- Não, óbvio que não. Estou pouco me fudendo se ele sai com outras garotas.

- Então por que está tão chateada? Tecnicamente ele não tem nada com sua prima, e trairia ela, mesmo se não fosse com você.

- Eu sei, mas ela é minha prima. Minha melhor amiga, vai ficar super chateada se souber que o garoto que eu tentei juntar com ela está tendo um caso comigo. Logo comigo! Quero dizer, eu jurei que iria ajudá-la com ele.

- Você não pode fazer nada se são iguais. Não é sempre que encontramos nossa alma gêmea. – Disse Alexis rindo.

- Exato! – Disse Dominique e se arrependeu logo depois. – Quero dizer, ele não é minha alma gêmea! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! Se fosse assim ele e a Rox seriam perfeitos juntos. Sabe? Super diferentes, se completam. Duas metades da laranja.

- Mas ele só a procurou depois que ela virou você. – Disse Alexis fazendo Dominique suspirar derrotada. – Fala sério, Dominique, quem melhor para por Jason Miller na linha do que o próprio Jason?

- Como assim? – Perguntou Dominique sem entender. Alexis riu de lado enquanto levantava.

- Você é Jason Miller – disse fazendo Dominique crispar os lábios. – Só que de saia. E às vezes nós mesmos temos que nos colocar na linha. Ele achou alguém para por ele... Você.

- Er... Não... Acho que não. – Disse Dominique. – Eu já não consigo me colocar na linha.

- Pois é, mas essa seria a função dele. – Disse Alexis rindo. – Não seja tola, Weasley. Não me diga que não sente nada pelo Miller.

Dominique sentiu o queixo tremer.

- Você não entende – começou desesperada. Alexis sentiu pena da loira. – Eu não posso.

Dominique parecia tentar se convencer daquilo.

- Não posso, eu me prometi que nunca mais iria... – disse sem conseguir terminar. – Eu fiz até um pacto comigo mesma.

Alexis colocou a mão no ombro de Dominique.

- Promessas, pactos só servem para serem quebrados. – Falou sorrindo gentilmente. – Você mais do que ninguém deveria saber disso.

Dominique permaneceu calada.

- Desculpe por ter te tratado daquela forma – disse Alexis. Dominique pareceu despertar de um devaneio.

- É... Desculpe – concordou Dominique. – O que fazemos da nossa vida só é de interesse nosso.

- Claro – concordou Alexis. – Além do mais, sexo é bom. E nós duas sabemos disso.

Dominique riu enquanto levantava.

- Acho que seremos grandes amigas. – Disse Dominique passando o braço pelo ombro de Alexis. A sonserina mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Por que todo mundo está querendo virar meu amigo agora? Eu tenho o que? Doce? – Perguntou sem entender. Dominique riu enquanto as duas saíam do quarto.

**x-x**

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Alexis assim que ela e Dominique entraram na sala. O caos se espalhara. Alvo corria em círculos; Draco Malfoy corria atrás do garoto; Astoria corria atrás de Draco Malfoy; Scorpius corria atrás de Astoria; Anna corria atrás de Scorpius. Rose se encolhera no sofá ao lado de Fred (que se matava de rir); Daniel e Patrícia apenas abriam o resto dos presentes enquanto conversavam como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

- O que está pegando? – Perguntou Dominique sentando ao lado de Fred. O ruivo chorava de rir; Alexis sorriu olhando para o garoto.

- Bom... Tudo começou quando Alvo abriu um presente que Draco dera para Astoria – começou Rose narrando à história. – Então... O tio ficou possesso e começou a correr atrás de Alvo. Astoria ficou com medo do tio matar o Al e correu atrás dele. Scorpius está preocupado com a saúde da mãe e está pedindo para ela parar de correr a maratona e Anna... Anna está apenas se divertindo enquanto corre atrás de Scorpius.

Alexis arregalou os olhos enquanto Dominique acompanhava Fred nos risos.

- E todo mundo já trocou presentes? – Perguntou Dominique. Rose fez que sim.

- Ainda têm alguns para vocês na árvore – avisou apontando. Alexis e Dominique concordaram com a cabeça e correram para abrir os presentes.

Quando Draco finalmente conseguira pegar o presente das mãos de Alvo e dar um tapa na cabeça do garoto, todos pararam de correr e sentaram-se espalhados pela sala.

- Nosso Natal realmente será animado – disse Fred enxugando as lágrimas. Alexis e Dominique finalmente haviam terminado de abrir os presentes.

- Mas... – Alexis olhou em volta esperando encontrar mais algum embrulho. Alvo franziu o cenho.

- Algum problema, Alexis? – Perguntou curioso. Alexis corou enquanto tentava sorrir.

- Problema nenhum – disse a garota enquanto reunia os presentes que ganhara. Olhou para Fred, mas o garoto não parecia notar que estava sendo fuzilado por o olhar de alguém.

- Deixe-me adivinhar – disse Dominique no ouvido de Alexis. – Um certo ruivo não te presenteou?

- Eu não esperava isso mesmo – disse Alexis, mal humorada. Dominique riu.

- É, vejo que não esperava. Mas você comprou algo para ele?

- Não – disse Alexis ficando vermelha. Dominique deu de ombros.

- Parece que descobrimos o motivo. – Disse rindo e afastando-se de Alexis. A sonserina bufou, irritada, e levantou-se para sentar-se ao lado dos outros.

- O Scorpius é um fofo – disse Rose sorridente enquanto colocava no pescoço o colar que o namorado dera. Alexis revirou os olhos.

- O Danny também – disse Patrícia enquanto deixava a vassoura em miniatura que ganhava sobrevoá-los. Alexis bufou, irritada.

- Alvo, você se superou – disse Anna rindo. O garoto dera uma enorme banana de pelúcia para Anna. Alexis grunhiu.

- Sabe, daqui a pouco eu te levo para um canil – disse Fred no ouvido da garota. Alexis afastou-se.

- Não enche, Weasley. – Mandou nervosa. Fred apenas sorriu de lado.

- Não ganhou os presentes que queria esse ano?

- Ganhei presentes ótimos. Não que isso seja da sua conta – disse Alexis encerrando o assunto. Dominique prendeu o riso.

- Que tal jogarmos Twister? – Propôs Alvo. Todos olharam sem entender para o garoto.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou Scorpius curioso.

- Algum jogo idiota – disse Draco. – Vindo de Alvo Potter só pode ser idiota.

- Por incrível que pareça é um jogo super divertido – disse Rose rindo de Draco. – Podemos jogar, o tio Draco poderia montar o chão para parecer o tapete, Al.

- Excelente, assim ninguém escorrega e cai de cara no chão. – Disse Alvo levantando. Em seguida fez uma careta. – Ain...

- O que foi? – Perguntou Anna.

- Seria extremamente divertido se alguém caísse e desse de cara no chão.

Todos riram do garoto.

- Bom, então vamos jogar – disse Patrícia animada.

- Só esperem um minuto que eu vou colocar alguma roupa que deixe-me mais confortável – pediu Dominique. – Eu conheço esse jogo e é meio tenso jogá-lo de calça jeans.

- Certo – disse Alvo enquanto todos se levantavam e começavam a afastar os móveis.

Dominique subiu até o quarto indo trocar de roupa. Percebeu que uma coruja tentava adentrar no ambiente.

- Opa, entra aí bichinha – disse Dominique abrindo a janela. A coruja entrou. – Deve ser para Alexis.

Ao contrário do que esperava a ave pousou em sua cama.

- Ou para mim – disse Dominique rindo. Pegou o embrulho com grande interesse e abriu-o rasgando-o. – O que é isso?

Dominique analisou o conteúdo. Uma boneca extremamente loira a encarava.

- Uma Barbie? – Perguntou sem entender. – Meu pai se superou esse ano.

Reparou em uma carta na perna da coruja e abriu-a.

"_Não pude deixar de lembrar-me de você ao passar por uma loja trouxa esses dias._

_Vai dizer que não é igualzinha a você?_

_Feliz Natal Barbie,_

_E vê se não engorda._

_O Cara – J.M."_

Dominique tinha os olhos arregalados e uma expressão assustada no rosto.

- Meu Merlin – disse sem acreditar. Abriu a caixa que guardava a boneca e a analisou. Um sorriso bobo surgiu em seus lábios enquanto fazia os braços da boneca se mexer. – Interessante...

**x-x**

- Muito bem, vamos jogar – disse Dominique animada ao chegar à sala de estar. Todos já estavam aguardando a garota.

- Dividir os times – disse Alvo sorridente. – Eu acho que podemos ser Eu, Daniel e Scorpius; Anna, Rose e Patrícia; Dominique, Alexis e Fred.

- De acordo – falou Dominique enquanto Alexis apenas bufava.

- Vamos misturar mais os times – disse a garota. – Que tal... Dominique, Anna e Scorpius; Alvo, Patrícia e eu; Fred, Daniel e Rose.

- De acordo – disseram a maioria. Alexis suspirou aliviada, o que fez Fred revirar os olhos.

- Sabe que eu ganho de você – disse o menino no ouvido de Alexis. A garota sentiu um arrepio, mas se afastou do ruivo.

- Nos seus sonhos, Weasley.

- Nos meus sonhos com você outras coisas acontecem – disse Fred fazendo Alexis ficar vermelha.

- Vamos parar de flertes e jogar logo isso – disse Alvo animado. – Quem vai primeiro?

- Eu – Dominique sorriu divertida enquanto rodava a roleta. – Mão direita no verde.

O tapete que Draco desenhara no chão era ampliado para que todos pudessem jogar.

Depois de alguns minutos de jogo a situação estava: Alvo em cima de Rose, a ruiva tentava se equilibrar com as pernas cruzadas e as mãos afastadas; Daniel e Patrícia de costas um para o outro; Dominique com a bunda no rosto de Alexis; Fred com o braço por cima da cabeça de Dominique; Scorpius em uma situação um tanto constrangedora com Daniel; Anna tentando se manter em pé com um braço por cima do pescoço de Rose e uma perna por cima da perna de Daniel.

- Crianças, o almoço está na me... – Draco não terminou de falar. O homem olhou para a situação e começou a rir. Todos prenderam o riso tentando não se mexer no jogo.

- Pai, dá para você rodar a roleta? – Perguntou Scorpius. Draco olhou para a posição de Scorpius e Daniel e desatou a rir mais ainda.

- Chega para lá, seu gay – mandou Daniel tentando empurrar Scorpius. O loiro ficou vermelho.

- Gay é você que está quase me dando a bunda – falou fazendo Daniel murmurar várias palavrões.

- Os dois gays parem de brigar – mandou Alvo. – Cara, tio Draco tira uma foto desses dois.

- NÃO! – Berraram Daniel e Scorpius juntos.

- Meu namorado deveria honrar o nome dele, e não sair fazendo indecências na frente dos outros – disse Rose rindo. – Tsk, Tsk... Scorpius!

- Mas foi o Daniel que colocou essa bunda perto do meu... erh... Você sabe – disse Scorpius ficando mais vermelho ainda.

- Corna – disse Patrícia para Rose. A ruiva começou a rir.

- Olha quem fala! – Disse Alexis revirando os olhos. – Dominique, se você fizer algo na minha cara com essa bunda... você a perde, sacou?

- Eu não peido na cara dos outros – disse Dominique nervosa tentando se equilibrar.

- Que bom saber que você não peida... – comentou Fred. – Ah! Na cara dos outros.

- Fred, não fode – disse Dominique tentando prender o riso para não cair. – Droga, minha bunda está dormente.

- Só não desmonta em cima de mim se não meu pescoço vai para o espaço – disse Alexis, receosa.

- Fred, você poderia passar desodorante – disse Dominique fingindo prender a respiração. – Mas é só uma dica. – Comentou dando de ombros. Fred murmurou um palavrão enquanto Alexis desatava a rir.

- Gente... Gente... – começou Patrícia temerosa.

- O que foi amor? – Perguntou Daniel. Patrícia fez uma careta.

- Quero soltar um espirro.

- NÃÃÃÃOOO! – Berraram todos assustando enquanto Patrícia erguia a cabeça.

- ATCHIM. – Berrou a garota caindo no chão.

- MERDA!- Disse Daniel caindo em cima de Patrícia. Scorpius desequilibrou-se caindo por cima do amigo. – PORRA, QUE MERDA É ESSA?

- QUE NOJO, EU ENCOSTEI NA SUA BUNDA – berrou Scorpius saindo do tapete e postando-se de pé. Daniel seguiu o exemplo do amigo e puxou a namorada.

- Amor, ele me molestou – disse Daniel com nojo. Scorpius se remexia no lugar com uma careta de desgosto. Draco ainda ria na porta.

- Menos três – disse Rose. – Uffa...

O jogo continuou. Scorpius. Daniel, Patrícia, Draco e Astoria acabaram se reunindo e faziam apostas no sofá.

- Eu acho que a Domi ganha – disse Patrícia sorridente.

- Fala sério, a Alexis está numa posição de vitória – disse Scorpius. Todos inclinaram a cabeça: Alexis estava com a bunda empinada, o rosto virado para o chão, nas pontas dos pés e a blusa revelando parte de sua barriga.

- Se isso é a posição da vitória, não quero nem saber a da derrota – disse Daniel fazendo uma careta.

- Era a sua posição me dando à bunda – disse Scorpius rindo. Daniel deu um tapa na cabeça do amigo.

- Vai à merda – disse Daniel irritado.

- Desisto – urrou Rose tentando sair do jogo.

- NÃO! – Berrou Alvo se desequilibrando e caindo junto da amiga.

- Droga! – Berrou Anna quando a mão de Alvo sem querer puxou seu braço. – ALVO POTTER.

- Foi mal... – disse Alvo encolhendo os ombros.

Sobraram só Fred, Alexis e Dominique.

- Câimbra – disse Alexis tentando manter a perna na posição desconfortável em que estava.

- Desista do jogo então – disse Fred sorrindo de lado.

- Nunca – Alexis olhou com raiva para o garoto.

- Mão direita no amarelo – disse Alvo lendo a roleta. Alexis tentou se mexer e...

- Alexis, cuidado! – Disse Fred em vão. Quando viram a garota já caíra no chão com Fred por cima dela.

- Até aqui você me enche o saco – disse Alexis com raiva. – Perdi por sua culpa!

- Minha culpa? – Perguntou Fred de olhos arregalados. – Você quem puxou minha perna.

- YEEEEEYYY, VENCII! SOU FODA! – Cantarolou Dominique erguendo os braços.

- Droga, ela vai se achar mais ainda – disse Rose suspirando. – Nos ferramos.

- Eu sou fodaaaaaaa – berrou Dominique dançando.

- Vamos comer – disse Fred mal humorado depois de discutir com Alexis. A garota murmurou algumas maldições enquanto acompanhava o garoto.

- Ninguém merece esses dois – disse Rose revirando os olhos e seguindo os outros.

_Continua..._

**x-x**

N/B: SEGUREM-SE NOS ACENTOS, WAAL ATERISSANDO NA PARADA.

Sim, agora sou a beta de minha fic favorita. Há, sou foda, morram de invejinha.

Bom, não sei exatamente o que eu devo escrever aqui, mas vou escrever que a Ciça se superou master neste capítulo e merece até que eu tire os dementadores da casa dela (calaabocawalkiria).

Ok, vamos falar do capítulo. Como apaixonada pelos casais da fic, sou suspeita de falar sobre todas as cenas (incluindo as Jaminique [olha eu inventando shipper meu Merlin amado]). Então sobre isso, basta lerem o capítulo e entenderem que a Ciça é uma apaixonada muito romântica com possíveis tendências Love The Way You Lie de criar casais que terão problemas, mas enfim...

Quanto a Lana, vou me calar, porque a censura do horário NÃO PERMITE QUE EU EXPRESSE MINHA OPINIÃO. Mas procurem todas as variações para "mulher que dá o fiofo" e me entendam. É!

Bom, amei ser beta! *0* Agora que estou casada com a fic (), talvez vocês ouçam mais vezes minhas besteiras.

Waal Pomepo saindo curtido a viagem, até uma próxima oportunidade! #aparatoudacabinedecontrole

N/A: hauahuahuahua Eu só arranjo beta maluca para as minhas fanfics. xD Fazer o que né?

Gente, essa é apenas a primeira parte do Capítulo 14. Só para constar: 25 PÁGINAS. Tipo, eu não sei se a segunda parte se chamará Capítulo 15 mesmo ou Capítulo 14 parte II. Hahahahha Depende do meu humor no dia. Por falar em humor... cacete, eu fui ver Cisne Negro no cinema com minha amiga... Né Souhait? E que filme era aquele? O.O Na moral, a cada cena que a personagem principal ficava sozinha eu fechava os olhos. Não dá para se confiar em uma pessoa masoquista, sado-masoquista, maluca, bipolar e psicótica. Eu tinha medo dela o.õ Eu gostei foi da Lily – a amiga dela. Adoro gente maluca que nem ela. Shuahusahusa Mas se vocês curtem drama (eu pensei que fosse drama, MAS NÃO É!), suspense – do tipo: tu vai pular na cadeira quando menos esperar, e pessoas se mutilando na imaginação... vão curtir o filme. Hahaha Nunca mais eu deixo minha amiga escolher o filme que nós veremos, embora eu concorde que a atriz merece muitos prêmios pela atuação. Okk, eu fugi do tópico da FIC! Foco, Cecília.

Gente, agradecimentos de hoje vai se tornar uma bíblia. Como eu quero me divertir um pouco, colocarei algum dos meus personagens para agradecer por mim. Adoooro isso.

E o personagem escolhido hoje foi... Jason Miller. '-' Sim, o meu divo. A próxima personagem escolhida para responder as respostas é Alexis Brown, então se vocês tiverem alguma perguntinha para ela... aconselho que façam agora ;D É a chance.

**Agradecimentos (a autora não se responsabiliza por palavrões, ironias, brincadeiras idiotas vindas de um sonserino nato e cantadas baratas):**

**Isabella: **Olha, anteriormente: a autora pediu para avisar que simplesmente babou no seu comentário. Aff... autores! Sou muito mais eu! Da próxima vez me elogie e peça a autora para fazer uma fanfic só minha. MUAHAHAHA Uma fanfic só do Jason Miller! ;p Já pensou? Aí sim ela ficaria famosa. E como assim você amou a cena da Alexis e do Fred? E do Jason hein? E do Jason? O Jason também quer a atenção das leitoras. Estou completamente ofendido agora, mas eu irei te perdoar porque a autora mandou eu te perdoar. E se eu não obedecê-la, ela me corta da fanfic. ;D JM.

**Tathiana**: Wow, wow, wow! Peraí, você ainda duvidava que eu fosse um verdadeiro sonserino? O.Õ O que eu precisava fazer? Dançar pelado com uma cobra no pescoço? Hm... aposto que pensamentos super maliciosos vieram na sua cabeça... tarada! E você já pensou na profissão de adivinha? ;D Super dica para você depois do que você falou no comentário (autora e Jason se espantam com o poder de adivinhação da leitora). Só não digo o que é porque como percebi que você é muito inteligente vai sacar na hora. Shhh... Como assim um sonserino conseguir conquistar uma grifinória? Wow, você não está falando de mim, ou está? JM.

**bianca riani:** A autora pediu para agradecer por ter voltado e que você é muito bem vinda. Agora, comentando... realmente, comigo no elenco não tem como não ser perfeito. Fala sério, estou pensando em fazer uma fanfic só sobre a minha vida. Você acha que faria sucesso? Bom, eu acho. É claro que eu seria o principal e atuaria em um grande filme... hm... já tenho meus projetos para o futuro. JM.

**Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan**: Comigo na fanfic, eu já conto como dez caras lindos. Elementar, meu caro Watson... E eu já disse: nada de Jason Miller acabando com uma coleira. Eu tenho que acabar como um homem livre! I want to break freee! O.õ Ok, é melhor eu me despedir... JM.

**Sop:** Wowwww! Alexis não é filha do Nott? O.o Choquei! Ok, isso foi muito gay. Cacete, será? Você tem uma imaginação fenomenal. Adorei! Realmente, eu sou muito foda. Então junta eu foda, mais uma cópia de mim feminina foda: vira foda ao quadrado. Eu preferia que o Natal tivesse sido passado comigo, mas... a autora resolveu colocar na Mansão Malfoy... mau gosto. :) Até mais. JM.

**Gigi Potter**: ROX E DOMI BRIGANDO? TRAGAM O CHOCOLATE, OS TRAVESSEIROS E BIQUÍNIS! Meu Merlin, cadê os biquínis nessas horas? E que briguem de preferência por yo! O perfeito ;D JM.

**julia: **Eu concordo contigo em parte. Eu não deveria acabar com a Dominique. Eu deveria acabar sozinho com o meu próprio ego. Isso me faria tão beem... :( Sou um menino solitário... se quiser me ajudar é só discar 1234-5678. Atendo no segundo toque. Beijos JM.

**HollyNelluc: **Vou te contar que a autora pensou seriamente em fazer uma fanfic só de Jason e Dominique... e isso está cada vez mais na mente da pobre autora. Então fique insistindo. Eu realmente quero ter minha própria fic, e eu adorei te conhecer, viu? Principalmente porque você me ama. Hahahaha JM.

**Luh Broekhart**: Hm... menina importante! Adoro mulheres importantes. Sobra menos tempo delas encherem nosso saco nos ligando o dia inteiro. Se quiser, eu te dou meu número: 1234-5678. É só dar uma ligadinha ;D JM.

**Mandy Potter: **VOCÊ DESCOBRIU O PLANO DA AUTORA. Matá-las de curiosidade. Claro, se não teria graça? Não! Ah é. Também adoramos você, só preferia que seu sobrenome fosse Miller, e não Potter ;d JM.

**Joana Patricia**: Aff... está todo mundo dando opiniões na minha vida amorosa. Já disse que quero ficar solteiro no final da fic, obrigada. E realmente, agente secreta é sempre foda. Mas infelizmente... alguém acaba descobrindo ;d fica a dica JM.

**Maria Wesley: **A autora mandou dizer que jamais deixaria os elogios subirem-lhe à cabeça, até porque ela tenta ao máximo somente agradar aos leitores. É, isso mesmo. Nossa autora tem auto estima baixa. Honestamente odeio quem tem auto-estima baixa... fala sério, ajeita a coluna, estufe os peitos e mãos à obra (autora olha ameaçadoramente para Jason fazendo-o se encolher na cadeira). Ok, vou retirar o que eu disse sobre a auto-estima da autora e me focar no comentário... É óbvio que eu sou o mais pervertido de Hogwarts. Entre eu e Dominique eu venço, embora ela seja páreo duro. :) Vou deixar você refletir sobre quem é mais pervertido – embora saiba que eu vencerei. JM.

**Naah**: ALELUIA! Concordo contigo, ia ficar broxante se eu só desse uns beijos na Dominique. Fala sério, tem coisa melhor do que sexo? ... Foi o que eu pensei (autora dá um tapa em Jason). Mas... voltando aos coments... A autora mandou dizer que a Rox já vai ter algumas reviravoltas e que no próximo capítulo ela mostrará os outros casais que ela prometeu no Natal. xD É só esperar para ver. Beijos JM.

**Luuh: **A autora mandou dizer que está anotado seu pedido sobre a cena tipo Jason e Dominique com Scorp/Rose e Daniel/Patrícia. Embora eu saiba que não vai ser tão perfeita, porque uma cena sem Jason Miller nunca é mais perfeita que uma cena com ele. Sacou? ;D E a autora pediu para agradecer pelo elogio e por acompanhar a fanfic. Esperamos que apareça mais vezes. E fale bem do Jason também! Jason é foda, lembre-se sempre disso. É uma lição que você carregará por toda uma vida. JM.

**Sophie Malfoy**: Aff... todo mundo pergunta sobre Alvo e Anna... Alvo e Anna? E o Jason? O JASON? O mais perfeito da fanfic? Aff... é claro que o Alvo como broxa vai demorar a pegá-la. Nunca confiei muito naquele sonserino, mas ele parece ser capaz de atrair as mulheres... não entendo como. JM.

**bia Malfoy: **Deixe que o lindo Jason te ajuda com seu pobre coração frágil ;D É só me ligar: 1234-5678. Eu atendo no segundo toque, tá legal? E a autora pediu para dizer que Alvo e Anna tem uma história, ela nunca terminaria assim. Só que ela não sabe como irá terminar. :/ JM.

**Souhait**: Mesmo não tendo comentado no capítulo, a autora pediu para eu vir fazer um comentários especial a você. Primeiro ela pede para avisar que nunca mais deixará você escolher o filme que elas verão. Segundo que vocês precisão começar logo a fanfic. Terceiro agradeceu por achar o celular dela... mas tudo isso que exploda. Jason Miller está aqui para falar com a maior fã dele da fanfic, então muito prazer minha cara ;D Se um dia quiser me ligar estarei a sua disposição, é só ligar para a autora. Será muito mais rápido, até porque o toque que eu coloquei no meu celular para a chamada dela é tipo a musiquinha do Chamado. Então eu sempre sei quando ela está ligando... E sobre seus pedidos, eu realmente acho que eu deveria acabar sozinho, solteiro e gostoso para sempre. Mas infelizmente a vida não é bela como a gente espera e sempre tem que ter uma coleira! Por favor, convença a autora a me deixar sozinho e perfeito como sempre. JM.

**Jason Miller pisca para todas as leitoras e se retira dos aposentos da autora.**

**Bom gente, é isso aí. Espero que tenham se divertido com o Jason respondendo. Desculpem se ele der em cima de alguma de vocês... homens! **

**Beijos,**

**Ciça ;*****


	20. Cap14 Christmas Parte II

Capítulo 14. Christmas Parte II: Reunião Familiar.

**x-x**

_Continuação da primeira parte..._

Após o almoço, todos se encaminharam para a sala de estar, onde sentaram em frente à televisão.

- Ok, o que faremos? – Perguntou Alvo bocejando. Rose pegou o controle da mão de Scorpius e começou a passar os canais. Era uma sorte ter convencido o namorado a fazer o pai comprar uma televisão.

- Sei lá, que tal ver um filme de terror? – Perguntou Dominique com os olhos brilhando.

- Espera, eu vou chamar o tio Draco para dançar tango – falou Alvo virando o rosto. Scorpius riu do amigo.

- Realmente isso seria uma cena horripilante. – Falou fazendo uma careta. – Ergh, agora a cena está na minha cabeça.

- Ergh para você, tarado – disse Alvo afastando-se de Scorpius. O loiro apenas revirou os olhos.

- Olha, eu me diverti muito, mas eu vou para o meu quarto. Preciso mandar uma carta para minha mãe – disse Alexis levantando-se e saindo da sala. Todos os olhares se centraram em Fred. O ruivo pareceu assustado.

- O que eu fiz? – Perguntou fingindo-se inocente.

- Você sabe que ela ficará assim até você dar seu presente a ela – comentou Rose rindo. – Uma vez Scorpius também tentou me fazer uma surpresa e não deu muito certo...

- Foi no ano passado – lembrou Scorpius sorrindo de lado. – Bons tempos...

- Não tenho culpa se você sabe enganar tão bem – ironizou Rose. – Se ele não me desse um presente naquele dia eu juro que castrava ele na hora.

- Foi por isso que eu comecei a namorar com ela – disse Scorpius apontando para Rose. A ruiva riu do namorado e sentou-se em seu colo.

- Não, você começou a me namorar porque eu sou perfeita – brincou dando um beijo no rosto de Scorpius.

- Modesta também – comentou Dominique balançando as pernas. – Estou cansada. Quer saber? Eu preciso mesmo fazer uma coisa, mas acho que não quero estar no mesmo ambiente que a Alexis até o Fred dar o presente dela. Alvo, eu vou usar seu quarto. Não, peraí. Retiro o que eu disse, eu não quero entrar em um quarto masculino. Rose, eu vou usar o quarto de vocês. – Dominique levantou-se e acenou para os amigos enquanto encaminhava-se para o andar superior da casa.

- O que será que ela irá fazer? – Perguntou Anna curiosa. Fred deu de ombros e postou-se de pé.

- Eu não sei, mas agora eu me sinto na obrigação de dar o presente da Alexis. – Fred deu uma risada. – Desejem-me sorte.

- Boa sorte – exclamaram os outros ao verem Fred ir a caminho do campo minado.

**x-x**

Fred bateu na porta algumas vezes até ouvir a voz de Alexis.

- ESTOU OCUPADA – berrou a sonserina de dentro do quarto. – Se for alguma garota pode entrar, se for o Weasley vá embora! Se for qualquer outro pode bater de novo na porta.

Fred bateu mais uma vez na porta e ouviu passos de dentro do quarto. Alexis abriu a porta e o encarou com raiva.

- Você é o Weasley – disse nervosa. Fred sorriu de lado.

- Não, eu sou o Fred. Prazer – estendeu a mão. Alexis bufou enquanto tentava fechar a porta na cara do garoto, mas Fred colocou o pé antes a impedindo.

- Eu vou fazer questão de esmagar seu pé – avisou Alexis com raiva. Fred soltou uma risada e empurrou a porta com um pouco de força. Alexis soltou-a enquanto Fred adentrava no quarto e fechava a porta atrás de si. – O que quer?

- Você está tão nervosa, sabia Brown? Deveria aprender a relaxar – disse Fred tentando se aproximar da garota. Alexis grunhiu e afastou-se, sentando-se na cama.

- Eu estou ótima, nunca estive melhor.

- E você passa os natais assim? – Perguntou Fred apoiando-se à parede. Alexis o encarou sem entender.

- Assim como exatamente?

- Trancafiada no quarto sem olhar para ninguém.

- Eu já joguei Twister, será que minha presença virou tão requisitada assim?

- Brown, eu só vim para esse lugar por causa da sua presença – disse Fred com um sorriso maroto. Alexis sentiu que estava corando, mas apenas fingiu estar irritada.

- Eu estou cansada, Weasley, por favor, saia do meu quarto. – Pediu apontando para a porta. Abaixou o rosto tentando não aparentar estar triste.

- Você não parece cansada, Brown. – Disse Fred sentando-se em uma cadeira perto da garota. Alexis o encarou por alguns segundos e desviou o olhar.

- Decepcionada talvez? – Perguntou Fred. Alexis não respondeu. – Diga-me, como você passa o Natal?

Alexis o encarou sem entender.

- Por que isso te interessa? – Perguntou intrigada. – O que isso tem a ver com você?

- Quero te conhecer melhor – disse Fred sorrindo de lado. – E quero conhecer seus hábitos.

Alexis ficou sem fala diante daquilo. Abriu a boca inúmeras vezes, mas nenhum som saiu.

- Eu passo com minha mãe – falou com um sorriso fraco. Os olhos tinham um brilho diferente do costumeiro. – Geralmente meu pai me envia algum presente, mas eu faço questão de jogá-lo fora. No começo foi difícil para minha mãe me criar sozinha, mas a família a ajudou muito. Depois começamos a passar o Natal só nós duas. Dormíamos até tarde na cama dela, depois íamos até a cozinha e preparávamos o café da manhã com biscoitos de chocolate. Trocávamos presentes, geralmente eu comprava uma caixa cheia de doces para ela em Hogsmeade. Da última vez ela me deu um colar para eu usar em Hogwarts. – Alexis pegou a pequena corrente de ouro que estava escondida pela camisa. – É um pingente de uma cobra. Mamãe se acostumou com o fato deu ter virado uma sonserina, mas não foi fácil. Isso lhe lembrava muito quem era meu pai e eu sei que ela se sentia chateada. Ir para a Sonserina queria dizer que eu era mais parecida com ele do que com ela. – Fred franziu o cenho com tal declaração. Alexis deu de ombros. – Eu odiei ir para a Sonserina, fiz de tudo para me tirarem daquela casa, mas acabei me acostumando com a idéia. Nunca quis ter amigos lá dentro e por isso fazia questão de me afastar de todo mundo. Mas eu também não poderia ter amigos da Grifinória, pois me lembraria que eu não fui selecionada àquela casa e que aquele mundo não me pertencia. Estar nas mesmas Masmorras em que meu pai esteve... Fazia-me mal. Quando chegava o Natal eu corria para os braços da minha mãe e tentava me esquecer dos meses em que estive na Sonserina. Era um refúgio, até que eu aprendi a pertencer àquela casa. Acho que o dono dessa casa e os amigos dele têm muito a ver com isso. Percebi que não é a casa que te defini quando vi que eles eram tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo tão iguais. Um Potter na Sonserina? De alguma forma eu me sentia mais motivada por pensar que eu não era a única a estar na casa errada. – Alexis fungou tentando prender algumas lágrimas que haviam chegado ao seu olho. A garota se recusava a olhar para Fred, mas ele pode ver o sorriso desaparecendo de seus lábios. – De alguma forma eu sinto que a decepcionei. Ela não queria isso.

A garota terminou de falar e suspirou. Algumas lágrimas teimavam em descer de seu rosto.

- Até hoje eu ainda não entendi como fui parar na casa errada – disse finalmente encarando Fred. O ruivo a encarava, os olhos brilhando e a boca ligeiramente aberta. Alexis sentiu que estava corando. – O que? Por que você está me olhando assim? Aff, Weasley, foi você quem pediu para eu contar. Por isso que eu odeio contar sobre a minha vida para as pessoas, depois elas ficam me encarando com pena.

- Eu não estou com pena – disse Fred enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Alexis na cama. A morena inclinou um pouco a cabeça.

- Não está com pena? – Perguntou Alexis sem entender. – Então por que ficou mudo de repente?

- Porque eu comprovei minhas teorias. – Falou Fred com seriedade. Alexis pareceu mais intrigada.

- Que teorias?

- Você é incrível – disse Fred em um sussurro. Alexis arregalou os olhos com tamanho elogio. Ninguém, a não ser a sua mãe, a elogiara daquela forma.

- Não sou não. Eu sou patética – disse Alexis tentando pensar em algo para dizer. – Não deveria ficar remoendo tudo isso. Eu sei que minha mãe já seguiu em frente, mas não posso deixar de me preocupar em ser culpada por ela ser assim tão infeliz.

- Ninguém te culpa – disse Fred abismado. Alexis mordeu o lábio inferior e seu queixo tremeu.

- Eu me culpo. Talvez ela não guardasse tanto rancor do meu pai se eu não tivesse ido para a Sonserina. Talvez se eu não tivesse nascido... – a garota deixou a frase morrer no ar. Fred ergueu a mão tocando em seu rosto. Alexis sentiu os olhos fechando sem sua permissão.

- Você é realmente incrível – disse Fred fazendo Alexis abrir os olhos. A garota sentiu os lábios do ruivo pressionarem de leve os seus. Não lutou para afastá-lo, apenas permaneceu parada sem saber o que fazer. Fred sentiu a garota hesitar e afastou-se, porém com um sorriso no rosto. – Esqueci de te entregar – falou pegando algo no bolso. Uma caixinha preta estava na palma de sua mão. – Isso é para você... Feliz Natal Brown.

Alexis sentiu as bochechas ficarem vermelha e estendeu a mão pegando a caixinha. Abriu-a com os dedos trêmulos e a curiosidade aguçada. Havia apenas um pequeno pingente.

- É um Yin-Yang – disse Fred apontando para o pingente de ouro. – Eu já havia reparado que você usava uma corrente de ouro no pescoço, então supus que um pingente a mais não faria mal.

- Ele quebra – disse Alexis sem entender. Separou as duas partes. Fred sorriu maroto.

- Sim, ele quebra. Uma parte para cada um – Fred pegou uma corrente que usava no pescoço e colocou uma parte do pequeno pingente. Alexis segurou a outra na palma das mãos. – Não é um presente de compromisso – disse Fred parecendo se divertir. – Mas Brown, eu não posso deixar de falar que eu estou completamente caído por você.

- "Caído" por mim? – Repetiu Alexis tentando reprimir uma risada. Fred passou a mão no cabelo.

- Achei que a palavra apaixonado fosse te assustar. – Disse Fred fazendo uma careta. – É muito cedo para isso?

Alexis ficou sem fala. Apenas segurou sua parte do pingente com mais força.

- Qual é essa parte? – Perguntou curiosa. Fred riu com a pergunta da garota.

- Esse é o Yin – disse apontando para o que Alexis segurava. – É o princípio noturno, escuro, frio.

- Suponho que seja eu – brincou Alexis divertindo-se. – E você é o Yang? O princípio diurno, luminoso, quente?

- Foi você quem disse – falou Fred erguendo os braços. Alexis deu uma gostosa gargalhada. O ruivo abaixou o tom de voz. – Não precisa usar se não quiser.

Alexis não respondeu, apenas abriu o fecho do colar que usava e colocou o pingente junto ao que sua mãe lhe dera.

- Agora eu tenho duas pessoas que irão me acompanhar aonde eu for – disse a garota meio sem jeito. Fred sorriu.

- Você me dará permissão de acompanhá-la aonde for? – Perguntou Fred segurando o rosto da garota pelo queixo.

- Desde que você não fale muito no caminho – propôs Alexis. Fred revirou os olhos.

- Feito – disse antes de selar seus lábios no da sonserina. Alexis retribuiu ao beijo sentindo as mãos de Fred segurar-lhe com delicadeza no rosto. Aprofundou o beijo fazendo o grifinório puxá-la para mais perto de si.

Passou os braços pelo pescoço de Fred enquanto ele começava a descer com as mãos até chegar em sua cintura. O beijo era calmo e tinha uma sincronia perfeita. Alexis afastou-se aos poucos, mordendo o lábio inferior de Fred.

- Eu não lhe dei presente – disse meio temerosa. Fred sorriu de lado.

- Acho que posso conviver com isso – falou voltando a beijá-la.

Cada um era a metade do outro e juntos ficavam em perfeita concórdia. O símbolo Taiji expressa esse conceito: o Yin dá origem ao Yang e o Yang dá origem ao Yin.

**x-x**

Dominique se encaminhou até o quarto de Rose, Anna e Patrícia. Pegou um pergaminho que estava em cima da mesa e procurou por um tinteiro. Achou-o em uma gaveta. Mergulhou a pena que achara na mesma gaveta e começou a escrever no pergaminho:

"_Amei a Barbie, realmente é a minha cara. _

_Fala sério, Miller, você realmente acha que eu irei engordar nesse Natal? Querido, Merlin fez meu corpo perfeito não foi por um acaso..."_

Dominique mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto observava o pergaminho. Tirou um batom do bolso da calça e passou na boca. Aproximou-se da carta e depositou um pequeno beijo embaixo do que havia escrito.

"_Pena que você só merece ganhar isso e olhe lá!_

_Vê se não apronta muito, se não terá que ganhar castigos severos._

_Até Hogwarts e um feliz Natal,_

_Dominique – sua rainha ;9"_

Dominique riu enquanto relia a carta e dobrou-a. Não voltou para a sala, apenas seguiu até a frente da casa e reparou que a coruja que lhe fora enviada ainda aguardava resposta. Assobiou chamando a atenção da ave. Colocou a carta na perna da coruja e despachou-a.

Voltou para o interior da casa com um sorriso no rosto.

**x-x**

- Olá vovó – cumprimentou Lílian assim que viu a avó na Toca. Molly correu para abraçar os netos que haviam chegado.

- James! Lily! Hugo! Que saudades – exclamou Molly abraçando-os com força. Os três tentaram fazer com que suas cabeças não se encontrassem. – Onde estão Alvo e Rose?

- Estão na casa do Malfoy – falou Rony com um pouco de ciúmes. – Mas está tudo bem, alguma hora eles iam ter que passar o Natal lá. Só espero que a Rose mantenha a cabeça no lugar.

- Rony, não duvide de sua filha – ralhou Hermione apontando para o marido. Rony se encolheu, mas não falou mais nada.

- Olá senhora Potter – cumprimentou Rachel quando chegou à reunião da família Weasley. Gina e Harry sorriram para a garota enquanto James a abraçava com força.

- Estava com saudades – disse James carinhosamente beijando-a nos lábios. Rachel ficou vermelha e sorriu timidamente.

- Eu também – correspondeu ao abraço com entusiasmo.

- Boa tarde pessoal – cumprimentou Carlinhos que acabara de entrar na casa. Débora ao seu lado corou ao ver que agora o casal era o centro das atenções.

- Meu Merlin, eles continuam firmes – murmurou Jorge para Gui. Os dois riram. – Pelo visto Carlinhos ainda manda bem!

- Jorge – exclamou Gui tentando não rir do irmão. – Isso é coisa para se falar?

- O que? Ah, não se finja de santo, senhorzinho. Não quando você tem uma veela como mulher – disse Jorge piscando para o irmão. Gui ficou sem fala diante da frase de Jorge, o que o fez gargalhar até levar um tapa de Angelina no braço. – Autch, mulher!

- Por que não vamos almoçar? – Perguntou Arthur com entusiasmo. Todos foram para a mesa que havia sido posta nos jardins. Victoire já estava com uma barriga extremamente grande para os primeiros meses e aquilo gerou uma onda de comentários.

- Eu preferia que ela ainda não fosse casada – disse Gui contrariado. Jorge fez uma careta.

- Aí teríamos um bastardo na família – falou em um tom de dúvidas. – Não era você que dizia que sexo era só após o casamento? Embora eu duvide que a Dominique vá de ouvir...

- JORGE! – Exclamou Gui batendo na cabeça do irmão. Roxanne soltou uma risada, mas preferiu ficar calada.

- Meu filho me abandonou nesse Natal – disse Jorge fingindo chorar. – E nem um motivo plausível ele me deu. Foi para a casa do Malfoy! Isso é um ultraje! Fui trocado por um Malfoy. Rony, Harry isso é tudo culpa de vocês por serem frouxos!

- Titio – começou Lucy rindo. – Isso é sua culpa.

- Ei! Não coloque a culpa em mim – disse Jorge embora risse. – Percy, sua filha não presta!

- Olha quem fala. – Disse Percy dando de ombros. – Tendo um filho amigo dos sonserinos.

- Meu filho só foi lá por causa de algum rabo de saia. Aposto – disse Jorge suspirando. – Homens... quem irá entendê-los?

- Eu que o diga – murmurou Roxanne. Jorge virou-se para a filha.

- Disse o que, filha? – Perguntou Jorge sorrindo. Roxanne ficou vermelha.

- Nada não, realmente papai, Fred deve ter ido atrás de algum rabo de saia.

- Eu sabia que alguém concordaria comigo – disse Fred rindo. Roxanne riu com a pai.

James conversava animado com Rachel e Débora do outro lado da mesa; Carlinhos travava alguma discussão com Louis sobre o melhor time de Quadribol; Roxanne conversava com Lucy e Molly, suas duas primas; Hugo e Lílian eram os dois únicos calados presentes no almoço.

- Estão com algum problema, queridos? – Perguntou Gina com preocupação. Hermione observou Hugo por algum tempo.

- O que há, Hugo? – Perguntou para o ruivo. Hugo corou até a última raiz de seus cabelos.

- Mamãe, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa – a frase do garoto foi seguida por um silêncio constrangedor. Os barulhos dos talheres batendo nos pratos cessou. Todos olhavam com interesse para Hugo. Qual era o problema de ter uma família normal e que não fosse tão fofoqueira?

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Rony olhando com carinho para o filho. – Algum problema Hugo?

- Mamãe, papai – Lílian começou atraindo a atenção de todos. Harry levou o copo à boca, mas fez um sinal de quem estava ouvindo. Lílian respirou fundo enquanto James estreitava os olhos para os dois. – Eu e Hugo estamos namorando.

Pronto. Acontecera. Falara. Agora era só esperar...

O silêncio parecia mortal. Harry engasgara-se com o suco que bebia e estava sendo socorrido por Gina; Rony ficara mais vermelho do que nunca; Hermione tinha a boca levemente aberta de surpresa; James acabara entortando o garfo que usava; Rachel olhava com preocupação para o namorado; Jorge tinha um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Todos os primos estavam incrédulos com tal revelação. Molly e Arthur trocaram olhares.

- Ufa, pensei que fosse ser pior – disse Hugo tentando amenizar o clima. – Pois é né? A comida está uma delícia! Hm... gostoso...

- COMO ASSIM VOCÊ ESTÁ NAMORANDO A MINHA IRMÃ? – James berrou fazendo todos pularem nas suas cadeiras. Lílian se encolheu enquanto tentava murmurar alguma coisa coerente. Hugo levantou-se de súbito quando viu que James fazia o mesmo.

- Lembre-se James, nós somos primos. Você não pode sair matando seus primos – disse Hugo com receio de que aquele lance de primos não funcionasse.

- EXATO, NÓS SOMOS PRIMOS. VOCÊ ESTÁ NAMORANDO SUA PRIMA – Berrou James furioso dando a volta na mesa. Hugo começou a rodar para o lado oposto.

- JAMES, SENTE-SE – mandou Lílian furiosa. – Parem de palhaçada os dois!

- EU VOU FAZER PICADINHO DE WEASLEY!

- COMO ASSIM VOCÊ ESTÁ NAMORANDO? – Berrou Harry do lugar em que estava sentado. O moreno estava pálido e parecia prestes a ter um infarto. – MINHA FILHA, MINHA FILHA NAMORANDO!

- Argh... sou um ser humano, pai. Você esperava que eu fosse virgem pra sempre? – Perguntou Lílian. Todos os homens presentes viraram suas cabeças na direção dela. Lílian corou ao ver o que dissera. – Não que eu não seja mais virgem! Eu sou virgem!

- EU VOU TE MATAR! – Berrou James saindo correndo atrás de Hugo. O ruivo começou a correr pelos jardins enquanto Harry berrava com Lílian e Gina tentava fazer o marido não ter um treco. Hermione conversava rapidamente com Molly perguntando se tinha alguma malinha de primeiros socorros na casa. Rony ainda estava vermelho e parecia confuso com tudo aquilo.

- AAAAAHHH! – Um berro foi ouvido do outro lado do jardim.

- MEU MERLIN, ALGUÉM SEGURA MEU IRMÃO! – Berrou Lílian saindo correndo atrás de James. Jorge e Carlinhos e levantaram e correram para entar salvar Hugo. Carlinhos segurou James e pediu ajuda à Gui. Os dois conseguiram fazer o garoto parar de correr atrás de Hugo. Jorge estava postado ao lado do sobrinho.

- Que Natal divertido – disse Jorge rindo. – O tarado aqui parece que vai morrer do coração.

- Pense Jay, é melhor ser eu do que outra pessoa – disse Hugo tentando argumentar.

- É melhor não ser ninguém – disse James com ódio. – Você... seu... seu... aproveitador de primas!

- Eiii! – Hugo exclamou, mas não pensou em nada para usar em sua defesa.

- Acho que o tio Rony não está passando muito bem – disse Roxanne olhando para Rony. O homem estava pálido e meio aéreo.

- Droga Rony, fala comigo – disse Hermione batendo no rosto do marido.

- Ok, alguém aqui tem problemas com namoros entre primos? – Perguntou Molly Weasley cruzando os braços. Arthur encolheu-se na cadeira diante da fúria da mulher.

Harry, James e Rony desataram a falar tudo o que tinham contra. A senhora Weasley levantou-se da cadeira.

- Muito bem, todos que forem contra namoro entre primos podem ir embora, pois se não fosse por isso ninguém aqui teria nascido.

Todos ficaram em um profundo silêncio. Jorge começou a cantarolar.

- Ótimo, sentem-se – mandou a senhora Weasley. Todos voltaram a mesa e recomeçaram a comer.

- Então – começou Jorge atraindo os olhares. – Não seria o primeiro casal na família a espantar todo mundo.

Todos começaram a rir do homem, menos Rony e Harry que ainda estavam sendo amparados por Gina e Hermione.

Carlinhos e Débora coraram, mas o homem segurou a mão da grifinória com carinho.

- Acho que nem será o último – disse Gui despreocupado. – Não teria graça se não tivessem conflitos familiares.

- Eu não concordo – disse Teddy do canto da mesa. – Poderia ter deixado passar o dia em que você tentou arrancar minha cabeça.

- Eu não teria deixado passar essa oportunidade – disse Gui sorrindo maroto. Teddy arregalou os olhos enquanto Victoire ria.

Realmente, aquela não era uma família comum.

**x-x**

No final do almoço de Natal da família Weasley, Carlinhos caminhava com Débora por perto de casa. Os dois estavam de mãos dadas enquanto observavam as pequenas trilhas perto da Toca. Débora suspirou e Carlinhos sorriu para a garota.

- Eu sempre adoro vir passar o Natal aqui – contou Carlinhos apontando para aonde estava a Toca. – É simplesmente demais, eu sentia muita falta dos meus parentes quando não estava aqui por perto.

- Devia sentir mesmo – disse Débora concordando com a cabeça. – Eu daria de tudo para pertencer a essa família.

A grifinória corou quando viu o que tinha falado. Carlinhos franzira o cenho e a observava com certa timidez.

- Quero dizer, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer – tentou se explicar enquanto passava a mão no cabelo. – Sabe? Minha família não é tããão unida, eu só... Gostaria de ter nascido aqui. Não! Não que eu gostaria de ser sua parente, eu apenas... arh... – Carlinhos começou a rir de Débora e ela abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada. – Eu sei lá.

Carlinhos parou de andar e puxou Débora de encontro a ele. Envolveu-a em seus braços fazendo a menina sorrir. Apenas se aconchegou melhor no peito do homem e abraçou-o com força.

- Eu adoraria que você fizesse parte da minha família – murmurou Carlinhos perto do ouvido de Débora. Ela sentiu que estava corando novamente. Olhou para cima e viu Carlinhos dar-lhe um sorriso fraco. – Quem sabe um dia?

- Isso é um pedido de casamento? – Perguntou Débora sentindo o coração acelerar. Carlinhos fitou-a por longos minutos.

- Você aceitaria? – Perguntou um pouco receoso. Débora sentiu as palmas das mãos suarem frio.

- Você me pediria? – Perguntou Débora. Carlinhos crispou os lábios.

- Eu não sei se seria justo com você e... – Antes que pudesse dizer algo Débora se afastou, bufando. Passou a mão na testa sentindo as lágrimas lhe vir aos olhos. – O que?

- Por que você sempre tem que fazer isso? – Perguntou com a voz falhando. Carlinhos encolheu os ombros. – Eu estou cansada disso, sabia? Parece até que você não gosta de mim.

- É claro que eu gosto – disse Carlinhos afobado. – Mas é exatamente isso que eu tento ver, quero dizer, você é mais nova. Teria todo o direito de...

- EU PENSEI – começou Débora praticamente gritando. A garota respirou fundo. – Eu pensei que já tivéssemos conversado sobre isso. Quantas vezes eu vou dizer que eu estou pouco me ferrando para o que os outros acham? Eu não achei nenhum garoto da minha idade que tenha me feito tão feliz quanto você faz. – Falou segurando as lágrimas. – Mas você consegue estragar tudo, sempre! As mesmas conversas, as mesmas brigas. Não tem um dia em que você não saia comigo e fique receoso olhando para os lados. Eu não consigo deixar de me perguntar se você gostaria de estar ali comigo ou...

- Mas é claro que eu gosto de estar com você – disse Carlinhos indignado. – Como pode pensar que eu não gosto?

- Você me faz pensar assim – disse Débora. Ela balançou negativamente a cabeça. – Isso não está dando certo.

Carlinhos não falou nada, apenas ficou olhando para Débora. Ele já esperava por aquilo. O ato da garoto fez Débora finalmente começar a chorar.

- Está vendo? Você nem ao menos luta para nós ficarmos juntos! É só eu dizer que não está dando certo e você já acha que temos que nos separar! Nem pedir para eu te dar mais uma chance você pede. Apenas aceita tudo o que eu digo, como se ficar comigo ou terminar fosse indiferente para você!

- Eu sinto muito – disse Carlinhos. Débora revirou os olhos. – Eu sei que você está em uma situação mais favorável do que a minha, se você soubesse o que já ouvi quando todo mundo soube que eu namorava uma estudante de Hogwarts, você...

- Eu o que? – Perguntou Débora com as mãos na cintura. – Você acha que eu também já não ouvi coisas horrorosas a meu respeito? As pessoas dizendo que eu seduzi um homem mais velho para conseguir uma boa quantia de dinheiro, ou que eu não presto seduzindo homens respeitáveis. Você não tem idéia do quão os adolescentes são mais maldosos que os adultos. Os garotos fazem piadas ao meu respeito e implicam com o nosso relacionamento, mas o que eu fiz? Ah! Eu apenas fingia que não ouvia porque pensava que valia a pena ficar com você. Mas você é tão egocêntrico que só consegue pensar em o que as pessoas vão dizer ao seu respeito, como ficará sua imagem... Tudo você, você, você. Já percebeu isso? Quer saber? Esquece, você conseguiu o que queria. Eu vou embora.

Carlinhos não sentiu forças para ir atrás da garota, todas as palavras despejadas por Débora ecoavam em sua cabeça.

**x-x**

Já era noite de Natal, na Mansão Malfoy todos se preparavam para dormir.

Daniel e Scorpius conversavam no quarto do loiro sobre Quadribol quando a porta foi aberta com um estrondo.

- Ok, Scorpius – começou Patrícia entrando no quarto. Daniel e Scorpius encararam a garota sem entender. A sonserina sorriu maliciosa para os dois. – Loiro, você está temporariamente expulso do seu quarto.

- Por quanto tempo? – Perguntou Scorpius rindo enquanto se levantava da cama. Daniel sorria malicioso.

- Durante a noite inteira... – Respondeu Patrícia sorrindo tão maliciosa quanto Daniel. Scorpius riu mais ainda enquanto concordava.

- Só, por favor, tenham cuidado com meus pertences – pediu o garoto olhando em volta. – E... hm... não destruam nada.

Daniel e Patrícia concordaram enquanto o loiro se retirava do quarto vestindo apenas um short. A sonserina estava com uma camisola verde, trancou a porta atrás de si e sentiu Daniel a enlaçar pela cintura.

- Adorei a surpresa – comentou beijando-a no pescoço. Patrícia sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo e passou a mão no cabelo do garoto.

- Eu sei, fui eu quem fiz – disse Patrícia rindo. Daniel concordou com uma risada e virou-a, fazendo-a encará-lo.

- Eu te amo, sabia? – Perguntou tirando uma mecha do cabelo de Patrícia do rosto da menina.

- Sabia – brincou Paaty puxando-o para um beijo. Os lábios em perfeita sincronia, os corpos juntos. Daniel levou a garota até sua cama, deitando-a com cuidado. Voltou a beijá-la por toda a extensão de seu rosto, indo para o pescoço e depois para os ombros. Desceu a alça da camisola de Patrícia vendo um sorriso no rosto da loira.

- Eu também te amo – murmurou Patrícia quando Daniel junto-se a ela na cama. Os dois sorriram cumplices do que aconteceria naquele quarto.

**x-x**

Alvo acabara de sair do banheiro quando estancou no quarto. Olhou sem entender Alexis sentada junto de Fred, na cama do ruivo. Fred corou sob o olhar de Alvo e apenas encolheu os ombros.

- Ela quem veio aqui – murmurou apontando para a sonserina. Alvo sorriu malicioso.

- Pretendem fazer o que essa noite? – Perguntou sorrindo de lado. Alexis retribuiu o sorriso de Alvo e levantou-se...

- Eu fui expulso! – Exclamou Alvo indignado enquanto entrava na sala de estar. Viu Scorpius sentado no sofá lendo um livro. O loiro ergueu os olhos e riu do amigo.

- Somos dois. – Disse Scorpius erguendo a mão no ar. Alvo olhou-o sem entender.

- Vai passar a noite aqui? – Perguntou. Scorpius riu mais uma vez.

- Não, estou esperando a Rose sair do banho – comentou com um sorriso malicioso. Alvo bufou irritado e deu meia volta. Scorpius se perguntou para onde o amigo estava indo.

**x-x**

- Não pense que vamos fazer algo, Weasley – disse Alexis revirando os olhos. Fred ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Isso nem se passou pela minha cabeça – mentiu descaradamente. Alexis riu e deu um tapa no ombro do menino.

- Eu apenas vim para o seu quarto. Não pretendo ficar acordada a noite. Além do mais, estamos juntos desde hoje, e como eu mudei não quero apressar as coisas nos meus relacionamentos – disse sentindo que corava. Fred riu e beijou-a com carinho.

- Gostei da sua mudança – brincou e continuou a beijá-la. – Embora eu preferisse que ficássemos acordados essa noite.

Alexis deu uma gostosa gargalhada e deitou-se com Fred na cama.

- Sinto muito Weasley, mas isso vai ficar para outro dia – brincou sentindo Fred passar o braço sob seu corpo e a envolvendo. O grifinório beijou o pescoço da garota.

- Certo, um dia – falou com a voz sonhadora. Alexis revirou os olhos e prendeu o riso.

- Obrigada Weasley – agradeceu enquanto fechava os olhos.

- Pelo que?

- Por esse Natal.

Alexis não via o rosto de Fred, mas supôs que ele sorria triunfante.

- Foi um prazer.

**x-x**

Anna ouviu alguém bater na porta de seu quarto. Rose e Patrícia já estavam com seus respectivos namorados. A sonserina estava sozinha lendo um livro com uma banana de pelúcia ao seu lado.

Abriu a porta com certa curiosidade e anseio. Sorriu ao ver Alvo parado do outro lado. O garoto estava sem óculos e apenas com o short que usava para dormir.

- Você acredita que eu fui expulso do meu próprio quarto? – Perguntou Alvo indignado enquanto entrava no quarto. Anna riu fechando a porta.

- Acredito, afinal, eu fiquei sozinha por culpa das garotas que foram embora – falou Anna encaminhando-se até a cama. Alvo Potter sentara no final de sua cama e estava com uma expressão de irritação.

- Eles são amigos da onça – falou Alvo bufando. – Me abandonam por mulheres a noite.

- Uau, seus amigos realmente são horríveis – disse Anna sarcasticamente. Alvo revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços como uma criança. Anna não pode deixar de rir. Sentou ao lado do garoto e passou o braço sob seus ombros. – Al, você pode dormir aqui no meu quarto.

- Sério? – Perguntou Alvo com os olhos brilhando. – Ótimo, pelo menos você não me abandona.

- Nunca! – Prometeu Anna achando graça. Alvo a abraçou. Anna sentiu o corpo ficar arrepiado com o abraço. Fazia muito tempo que não ficava daquele jeito com Alvo, tão intimamente. Alvo apertou o abraço e deu um beijo em seu pescoço.

- Você é uma ótima amiga, Anna – elogiou o garoto sorrindo de lado. Anna mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto encava Alvo. O garoto percebeu o ato da menina e ergueu a sobrancelha. – Eu sempre te avisei para não faz isso, me dá vontade de te beijar.

- E eu sempre fiz isso com o intuito de te provocar – disse Anna rindo e dando um tapinha no ombro do sonserino. – Desde meu primeiro ano.

- Está fazendo de propósito agora? – Perguntou Alvo olhando para os lábios de Anna. Aquilo a pegou desprevinida e por hábito ela os mordeu de novo.

- Talvez – sussurrou brincando com sua mão no cabelo do moreno. Alvo inclinou-se um pouco para a frente. Anna fechou os olhos sentindo o cheiro tão conhecido do amigo.

- Talvez eu te beije – respondeu Alvo a observando com afeto. Anna deu um sorriso fraco.

- Talvez eu corresponda – disse um tanto maliciosa. Alvo sorriu de lado e depositou um pequeno selinho nos lábios da garota. Anna sentiu Alvo se afastar apenas vendo como ela reagia. A garota tinha um sorriso nos lábios e continuava de olhos fechados. Vendo aquilo como um bom sinal, Alvo se aproximou beijando-a demoradamente. Anna permitiu que o sonserino aprofundasse o beijo e o puxou mais para si. Quando se separaram ofegantes, Anna deu uma risada.

- Não importa o que aconteça essa noite – começou respirando com dificuldade. – Ainda seremos amigos?

- Sempre – prometeu Alvo com certa urgência. Beijou-a com avidez enquanto Anna puxava-o para si. Acabou inclinando-se mais na cama, fazendo Alvo deitá-la com cuidado. O sonserino tinha as mãos em sua cintura e subiu lentamente a camisa de Anna até ficar um pouco acima do umbigo. Passou a mão sob sua pele fazendo-a se arrepiar com o toque.

Parou de beijá-la para apenas ficar olhando-a por alguns minutos.

Os dois queriam dizer algo, mas apenas voltaram a se beijar.

Talvez ainda fosse muito cedo para repetir algumas juras.

**x-x**

David e Letícia estavam deitados juntos no sofá. A garota lia um livro e David apenas olhava para o nada como se estivesse pensando em algo realmente importante. Letícia estranhou quando o namorado começou a franzir o cenho e passar a mão no rosto. Definitivamente tinha algo errado no comportamento de David. Ela sentira que ele passara o Natal inteiro tentando te contar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu pensar no que. Ajeitou-se melhor no sofá e cutucou David. Ele a encarou com um meio sorriso. Letícia estreitou os olhos.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Letícia curiosa. David suspirou e finalmente tomou coragem de dizer:

- Letícia, eu vou embora.

**x-x**

N/B: CIÇA DO MAL! ME DEIXA CURIOSA! SE EU TIVER URTICÁRIA, VOU ATÉ O RIO CHUTAR SUA BUNDA! U.U

Mas de resto, o capítulo tá lindo e com MUITO SEXO! /CORRE

Alexis e Fred, meus babys 3

E Al e Anna? Ouuunn minhas bananas!

Família Weasley diva me fez rir. Enfim...

A patroa escreveu um capítulo lindo, não acham? Comentem, porque ela gosta!

E eu vou calar a boca, tchau gatinhas que lêem a fic!

N/A: Hi girls and boys – embora eu não creia que existam muitos garotos que leiam essa fanfic. :) Então, o que acharam do capítulo? Legal? Ruim? Eu sei, esse só teve 13 páginas, mas se contarmos com as 25 da primeira parte ficamos com um total de 38. São quase 40 páginas para um capítulo. Então, queria convidá-los para ir ao blog de Green's e ao meu novo projeto da vida dos marotos com a autora Souhait. É só procurar, respectivamente, por :

1 - Green's: Porque as cobras também rugem - procura no Google.

2 - Malfeito Feito: 1971. ou... - aqui no

3 - Cecilia B.M. e Souhait

Eu não estou muito bem hoje, por isso vou apenas responder algumas perguntas que os leitores fizeram para a Alexis. Vamos às perguntas:

Primeira: Feita por Saphyra Malfoy (do site Floreios e Borrões): "Alexis meu bem... quando é que vc vai se declarar pro Fred? Tah demorando em!"

Resposta: Declarar o que exatamente? Eu não tenho nada a declarar no momento, e espero que nunca na minha vida. A única coisa a declarar é essa: Fred, você é um pé no saco.

Segunda: Feita por Ana Potter (do site Floreios e Borrões): "Alexis como é estar apaixonada pelo seu "inimigo"Fred?"

Resposta: E quem disse que eu estou apaixonada? A única coisa que eu penso é usar e abusar dele e depois dar o fora. Aff... aquele presente que ele me deu... não poderia ter sido uma jóia? Eu devo estar muito insana para ter tido vontade de beijá-lo naquela hora. Espero que no capítulo seguinte eu volte a ficar sã.

Terceira: Feita por Mirian Black (do site Floreios e Borrões): "Alexis qual seu problema? Agarra logo o Fred, para de se fazer de difícil mulher."

Resposta: Eu não agarro ninguém, as pessoas quem me agarram. Falou? Além do mais, se o Weasley já me persegue quando eu me faço de difícil imagina se eu me fizesse de fácil. Aff... aquele cara não sairía do meu pé.

Quarta: Feita por Luuh (desse site ): "Cara a Alexis tem que catar o gostoso do Fred, COMO PODO DESPERDIÇAR AQUILO?"

Resposta: É fácil, é só você pensar: ele é uma cenoura ambulante.

Quinta: Feita por Maria Wesley (desse site ): "Alex, responde essa porque você não se acerta logo com o Wesley?"

Resposta: Se eu me acertasse qual graça teria o nosso suposto relacionamento? Hohoho, eu gosto de deixá-lo nas minhas mãos.

Sexta: Gigi Potter (desse site ): "Alexis Brown: eu te acho foda. Não quero aumentar o seu ego, mas fazer o que. Comecei te odiando (como todos no universo fanfic/ mundo real), mas eu te acho muuuito foda agora *-*"

Resposta: Eu também me acho foda, além de agora te achar foda porque você me acha foda. Todo mundo começa me odiando, mas acho que isso é porque eu sou muito perfeita. hahaha

Sétima: Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan (desse site ): "menina, eu te adoro! Você é muito boa em ser má... kkkk dá uma chance pra o pessoal ai eles são gente boa. E o que você vai fazer com o Fred? Eu to torcendo para ele. Ele tá se esforçando... apesar de ser grifinório ^^"

Resposta: Como já disse a autora: a única coisa boa em mim é a maldade. hahaha Vou pensar em dar uma chance ao pessoal. O que eu vou fazer com o Fred? Torturá-lo um pouco, nada demais. Ele está se esforçando, mas se quiser muito vai ter correr atrás.

Oitava: Tathiana (desse site ): "Alexis, por favor não entenda isso como sugestão, pela falta de presente o Fred merece sofrer... Não fique sem falar com ele, pois ele vai achar que é charme, aconselho algo mais drástico..."

Reposta: Eu também pensei em algo mais dramático como colocar fogo nele durante a noite, mais infelizmente o idiota foi mais rápido do que eu e me deu presente. Aff... lá foi meu plano por água abaixo.

Outras perguntas foram feitas e eu preciso responder:

Não se preocupem, os mistérios aparecerão de novo e com tudo, principalmente no final do ano letivo deles.

Vão ter mortes, acho que eu já preciso começar a preparar os meus leitores.

Os irmãos Kramer aparecerão no próximo capítulo – para quem estava curioso em relação a eles.

Carlinhos e Débora: não briguem comigo, foi necessário um sacode nesse homem.

Bom, por enquanto é isso. Comentem :) O próximo personagem a responder as perguntas será... deixe-me ver... o Alvo. hahahahahaha Essa eu quero ver.

Beijos,

Ciça ;*


	21. Cap15 What The Hell?

Capítulo 15. What The Hell?

**x-x**

_No capítulo 14 (Parte II)..._

_David e Letícia estavam deitados juntos no sofá. A garota lia um livro e David apenas olhava para o nada como se estivesse pensando em algo realmente importante. Letícia estranhou quando o namorado começou a franzir o cenho e passar a mão no rosto. Definitivamente tinha algo errado no comportamento de David. Ela sentira que ele pa__ssara o Natal inteiro tentando lhe contar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu pensar em que. Ajeitou-se melhor no sofá e cutucou David. Ele a encarou com um meio sorriso. Letícia estreitou os olhos._

_- O que foi? – Perguntou Letícia curiosa. David suspirou e finalmente tomou coragem de dizer:_

_- Letícia, eu vou embora.___

**x-x**

Letícia o encarou por algum tempo tentando entender o que o namorado havia acabado de dizer.

- Como assim ir embora? – Perguntou por fim ajeitando-se desconfortavelmente no sofá. David deu um sorriso fraco.

- Fui chamado por um time de Quadribol de outro país para jogar por eles. O salário é melhor, eles são super bem conceituados e eu poderia subir de vida até ir para o time que eu realmente quero ir.

- De onde é esse time? – Perguntou Letícia temendo a resposta. David parou de tentar sorrir.

- Canadá.

- CANADÁ? – Berrou Letícia sentindo os olhos se arregalarem. Imediatamente um desespero começou a tomar conta de si. – Eu... Eu... Quando?

- No meio do ano que vem – disse David. Letícia concordou com a cabeça enquanto desviava o olhar. Não queria que ele a visse chorar, pelo amor de Merlin. Era uma sonserina, não deveria ficar triste por causa de uma pessoa.

- Então, acho que devemos... – Letícia não conseguiu terminar, apenas suspirou derrotada enquanto passava a mão no rosto. – Merda.

- Gostaria que você fosse comigo. – Soltou David depois de um tempo calado. A garota se virou incrédula, e o viu ficar vermelho. – Bom, erh... Eu pensei em comprar um apartamento e... er... Se você quiser morar comigo seria super bem vinda. Poderia fazer algum curso bruxo lá no Canadá, se quiser é claro! Você pode ficar na Inglaterra se esse for seu desejo e...

- David, pare de falar! – pediu Letícia rindo. O garoto sorriu encabulado. – Eu vou amar ir com você.

- Sério? – Perguntou David assustado. – Você quer ir?

- É óbvio, eu amo aventuras! – disse Letícia rindo. – Além do mais, dou graças a Merlin por sair da Inglaterra.

- Wow, o que eu faria se não tivesse uma namorada tão espontânea e maluca?

- Bom, sua vida seria muito mais cinzenta sem mim – brincou Letícia enquanto David a abraçava.

O homem riu e beijou-lhe de leve.

- Eu te amo.

**x-x**

Era o dia em que todos voltariam à Hogwarts. Fred e Alexis haviam acabado de chegar à escola com Dominique ao seu encalce. A loira parecia levemente atarracada enquanto tentava ajeitar a saia que estava amarrotada. Ela observou o primo dar um singelo selinho em Alexis e sentiu os olhos arderem por algum tempo.

- Merda, babaquice, idiotice, imbecis, retardados, porra, vida de merda... – A grifinória começara a xingar tudo atraindo os olhares de Fred e Alexis. Os dois tinham os olhos arregalados e as expressões confusas.

- Falou conosco? – Perguntou Fred tentando não rir. Dominique ficou vermelha enquanto ajeitava o cabelo e por fim os encarava.

Dominique apontou de um para o outro. Alexis ergueu a sobrancelha e Fred franziu o cenho. A loira parecia um pouco perturbada.

- Estão juntos? – Perguntou tentando não soar como uma afirmativa. Alexis apenas fez uma careta.

- Acho que sim. – Disse meio na dúvida. Fred revirou os olhos.

- Tipo... Namoro oficial? – Perguntou Dominique agora parecendo realmente perturbada. Aquilo intrigou os outros dois.

- Algum problema com um grifinório e uma sonserina juntos? – Perguntou Fred soltando uma risada. Alexis não riu, apenas olhou penalizada para Dominique. Esta só balançou negativamente a cabeça e se afastou. Fred olhou sem entender para Alexis. – O que foi isso?

Alexis suspirou impaciente e deu tapinhas no ombro de Fred.

- Homens... – Disse saindo, parou no meio do caminho e virou-se para Fred. O ruivo sorria provocante. Alexis ergueu a sobrancelha enquanto apontava para algo nos pés do grifinório. – Você leva a minha mala.

Começou a andar de volta deixando Fred com cara de taxo para trás. Riu quando ouviu o garoto berrar tentando alcançá-la.

- Brown! – Exclamou Fred quando já estavam em outro corredor. Alexis o encarou sorridente.

- Sim, Weasley? – Perguntou. Fred ergueu a sobrancelha aproximando-se. Mandou um beijo para Alexis ao tacar a mala da garota em seu colo.

- Não sou seu escravo, Brown. – Disse Fred com um sorriso malicioso. – Só se for sexual, mas acho que você consegue carregar sua mala.

- Pensei que fosse função do namorado como cavalheiro levar as malas da namorada. – Disse Alexis, incrédula e irritada. – Você vai negar isso para sua nova namorada? Ou eu teria que dizer _ex_?

- Menos Alexis, além do mais você não pediu com as palavrinhas mágicas. – Disse Fred dando um selinho em Alexis. A garota fez uma careta.

- Palavrinhas mágicas? Certo. Fred carregue a porra da minha mala se não te lanço um feitiço bem no meio da cara. – A sonserina deu um sorriso sarcástico. – Acertei?

Fred revirou os olhos e começou a se distanciar.

- Até mais tarde, Alexis. – Falou acenando para trás. Alexis sentiu a boca se abrindo de espanto.

- NADA DE BEIJO POR UMA SEMANA! – Berrou a sonserina atraindo a atenção do namorado. Fred virou-se parecendo arrepender-se da escolha que tomara. – Há, toma essa, Weasley.

Alexis caminhou para o outro lado do corredor. Fred continuou parado por um tempo e depois suspirou derrotado.

- Merda – murmurou voltando a caminhar.

**x-x**

A Masmorra já estava lotada. Alvo estava deitado de cabeça para baixo enquanto tamborilava os dedos na coxa de Anna. A garota estava sentada ao seu lado parecendo estar adormecida. Rose estava sentada no colo de Scorpius, e Daniel estava lendo algo com Patrícia no tapete em frente à lareira.

- Essa poção é impossível – disse Patrícia um pouco alterada enquanto Daniel beijava-lhe delicadamente no pescoço.

- Nada é impossível – disse Daniel e riu. – Pelo menos em Poção.

- Falou o garoto que explodiu três caldeirões no primeiro ano – disse Rose após se separar de Scorpius. Patrícia fez uma careta para os amigos.

- Vocês parecem grudados, impressionante. – Disse fingindo vomitar. – Vão se comer em outro lugar.

- Ah não, aqui é tão divertido – disse Rose mordendo o lábio de Scorpius. O loiro riu. – Além do mais, não teria você para enojar em outro lugar.

- Eu ficaria agradecida – disse Patrícia rindo e puxando Daniel. – Eu não tenho vergonha de fazer isso na frente de vocês, hein.

- Ótimo, podemos fazer uma orgia – propôs Alvo fazendo todos rirem. – Seria a orgia mais sexy que Hogwarts já viu.

- Eu passo – disse Daniel fazendo uma careta. – Quero dizer, se minha irmã estiver no meio. Se fosse apenas eu, Rose e Patrícia eu até aceitava.

Scorpius mandou um olhar ameaçador para Daniel que apenas riu.

- Scorpius, infelizmente não gosto muito de loiros – disse Daniel. Scorpius riu.

- Eu sou loira – disse Patrícia estreitando os olhos. Daniel sorriu de lado.

- Eu falei que não gosto de loiros, mas de loiras eu não tenho nenhum preconceito. – Disse Daniel levantando os braços. – Principalmente loiras da Sonserina.

- Espero ser a única loira, Daniel Zabini – disse Patrícia estreitando os olhos. – Ou posso sair pegando vários morenos.

Daniel ia responder, mas alguém acabara de chegar perto do grupo. Uma menina morena de olhos verdes acabara de se juntar a eles.

- Olá – disse simplesmente como se sempre se falassem. Alvo olhou sem entender para ela que cutucava Anna. A última abriu os olhos, meio sonolenta. – Acordou, foi?

- Não, estou dormindo de olhos abertos – ironizou Anna e revirou os olhos. Morgan sorriu falsamente, mas inclinou-se e deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Você tinha que ver meu irmão falando de você nas férias – brincou Morgan lançando um olhar de esguelha para Alvo, mas o moreno ou não estava ouvindo ou fingira que não ouvira. Parecia entretido demais discutindo com Scorpius quem ganharia a taça das casas aquele ano.

- São crianças – murmurou Anna suspirando quando Alvo tacou o livro de Daniel na cabeça de Scorpius e o mesmo quase deixou Rose cair de seu colo para revidar o ataque.

- Estou acostumada. – Falou Morgan enquanto Anna se levantava e as duas se afastavam um pouco do grupo. – Aidan e Marcos não são melhores. O chato é que são sonserinos natos, então ficam discutindo para ver quem é o melhor em tudo. Na última discussão eu acabei perdendo a paciência e enfiei meu punho nos córneos dos dois.

Anna riu alto ao imaginar Morgan fazendo o que dissera.

- Vocês são muito amigos, não é? – Perguntou quando se sentaram juntas do outro lado das Masmorras. Morgan fez uma expressão superior e orgulhosa.

- Eu não diria muito amigos, posso muito bem viver sem o Marcos e meu irmão – falou. Anna ergueu a sobrancelha e Morgan desviou o olhar. – Talvez viva menos bem, mas...

Anna não agüentou e voltou a rir.

- O que rola entre você e o Marcos? – Perguntou Anna com uma leve curiosidade. Foi com satisfação que percebera Morgan ficar sem fala. A menina olhou para os lados.

- Não temos nada – anunciou praticamente murmurando. Anna não entendeu a reação.

- Então por que estamos cochichando? – Perguntou Anna sem entender. Morgan revirou os olhos.

- Marcos tem uma namorada – falou Morgan com desprezo na voz. Ela jogou o cabelo para trás em um ato de impaciência. – Uma puta namorada.

- Isso quer dizer gostosa?

- Não, quero dizer que ela é puta mesmo – Morgan deu uma risada sem humor. – Estou pouco me fodendo para ele se quer namorar, agora o que não aceito é que a leve no Natal na minha casa! Convidamos ele, e a namorada veio como se fosse o pacote completo.

- Isso me cheira a ciúme – cantarolou Anna. Morgan murmurou alguns palavrões.

- Isso me cheira a raiva. Ficar de vela com seu irmão não é muito legal. Além do mais, Aidan odeia a namorada do Marcos. Ela é muito metida. – Disse Morgan e fez uma careta. – Quero dizer, eles começaram há namorar um dia antes de irmos para casa no feriado e ele me traz a fulana para minha casa? MINHA CASA? Foi demais para mim. Ele só fez isso porque ela dá o rabo para ele.

- MORGAN! – Exclamou Anna. Morgan revirou os olhos, nervosa.

- Estou pouco me ferrando para isso. Ela dá o rabo, faz espanhola etc, mas eu NÃO quero essazinha enfiada na minha casa como se fosse minha melhor amiga. Além do mais, fica reclamando de tudo! Reclama que a comida é gordurosa... Porra! Se é gorda não come. Ainda bem que meu metabolismo me permite esse corpo, mas ela tem o que? Um metro e cinqüenta de altura? ELA É BAIXINHA PRA CARALHO! E deve pesar trinta quilos. E ainda fica fazendo cú doce na hora de comer. Aff... Odeio essas meninas bulimias.

- Não, você odeia apenas ela. – Brincou Anna recebendo um olhar mortal de Morgan.

- Você também a odiaria se a conhecesse. – Murmurou com ódio. – Ela é da Lufa-Lufa! QUEM NAMORA ALGUÉM DA LUFA-LUFA? Claro, ela é sangue-puro, mas mesmo assim cacete! Lufa-Lufa nem existe para mim!

- Olha o preconceito – ralhou Anna. Morgan bufou.

- Pra mim ele pode dar pra ela a hora que quiser na sala comunal dela, mas se aquela vaca me aparecer de novo eu juro que castro ele.

- Meu Merlin, eu era assim com o Alvo? – Perguntou-se Anna em voz alta. Morgan corou ligeiramente.

- Mas não foi pra isso que eu te chamei – disse Morgan parecendo querer trocar de assunto a qualquer custo. – Lana convocou uma reunião para essa noite depois do jantar. Ela parecia nervosa, disse que se eu não comparecer com meu irmão poderia dar adeus ao grupo. E avisou também que se eu me esquecesse de te chamar... Bem... er... Me ameaçou bastante.

- E você deixou? – Perguntou Anna assustada. Morgan revirou os olhos.

- Não ligo para ameaças. Sabe aquela frase: cão que ladra não morde? Essa é a Lana. Ela é apenas uma menina metida e mimada. Na hora do vamos ver, se ela viesse pra cima eu ia dar um murro na cara dela e a deixaria desacordada por pelo menos duas semanas.

Anna riu com gosto e Morgan pareceu feliz com aquilo.

- Mas não conte a ela, não é dela que devemos temer – disse levantando-se. Anna olhou sem entender para Morgan.

- De quem deveríamos temer? – Perguntou Anna. Morgan mordeu o lábio inferior parecendo lembrar-se de algo.

- Não é nada, Anna. – Falou afastando-se um pouco, mas voltou o olhar para a garota sentada na cadeira. – Desculpe-me.

Anna não teve tempo de responder, pois a porta das Masmorras acabara de ser aberta e por ela entraram Aidan, Marcos e... O que Anna supôs ser a namorada de Marcos. Morgan olhou com ódio para Anna e chegou perto da garota.

- Agora ele a trás na MINHA sala comunal? Aff, ele pediu para isso! – A garota parou de falar quando Aidan, Marcos e a menina as alcançaram.

- Olá garotas – cumprimentou Marcos sorrindo. Aidan apenas lançou um olhar de esguelha para Morgan. Anna olhava de um para o outro.

- Olá **meninos**.– cumprimentou Morgan como se a garota não estivesse presente. Anna a viu corar.

- Anna, deixe-me apresentá-la, essa é minha namorada Sophie – disse Marcos apontando para a loira de olhos claros que lhe acompanhava. Ela realmente era baixinha e magra como Morgan havia dito. Ela viu a morena murmurar um "magrelaaaaa", mas fingiu não ouvir. Sophie tinha os cabelos crespos soltos até a um pouco abaixo do ombro. Tinha várias pintas em sua pele, mas quando sorriu Anna viu porque Marcos a escolhera. O sorriso era encantador, com direito a covinhas. Morgan fingiu vomitar por trás da garota quando a mesma foi cumprimentar Anna.

- É um prazer, Zabini – cumprimentou Sophie ainda sorrindo. Anna não sorriu, apenas aceitou o cumprimento de mão.

- Prazer – falou com certo desgosto. Era natural de uma sonserina e Morgan sorriu diante da frieza de Anna. Sophie pareceu meio abalada e Marcos corou.

- Bem... er... Eu e a Sophie já vamos indo... – disse Marcos enquanto puxava a namorada pela mão. – Lembrei que temos que fazer uma coisa.

- É, lembre-se de fazer longe daqui da próxima vez – alfinetou Morgan cruzando os braços. Os olhos de Marcos se arregalaram enquanto Sophie apenas encarava o chão ao sair das Masmorras. – Anna, você foi ótima! Muito obrigada!

- Só agi daquele jeito por você – falou Anna rindo. – Nossa, fui cruel com a garota.

- Foi demais isso sim! – disse Morgan com os olhos brilhando. Aidan estreitou os olhos para as duas meninas.

- Então isso foi complô? Aff... Quando essa sua guerrinha com o Marcos vai acabar? Lembro-me quando ele enfeitiçou o último garoto que saiu com você. Isso já está me fazendo perder a paciência. – Disse Aidan com raiva. Morgan pareceu sem fala diante do irmão. – Se isso tudo é tesão reprimido entre minha irmã e meu melhor amigo eu prefiro que vocês passem a noite juntos e se vejam naturalmente no dia seguinte. Caralho, vocês me torram o saco! Daqui a pouco ficarei estéril.

Aidan saiu sem dizer mais nada. O queixo de Morgan estava praticamente no chão e Anna encarava a nova amiga meio penalizada.

- Er... Talvez seu irmão esteja certo. – disse dando um tapinha no ombro de Morgan e indo para o dormitório, pois Lana acabara de chegar com seu famoso novo grupinho. Morgan sentou-se de novo à mesa, pensativa.

- Eu não vou dormir com o Marcos! – falou indignada. Depois de um tempo riu sozinha e foi para o dormitório.

**x-x**

Estavam todos no Salão Principal, o jantar ainda não aparecera – o que todos estranharam bastante. Conversavam ou ficavam quietos esperando o que aconteceria de tão importante naquela noite para que Minerva o adiasse.

- Temos aula no dia seguinte! – ralhou Rose fazendo Scorpius revirar os olhos.

- Talvez eles adiem as aulas. – começou Scorpius com certa esperança. – Ou talvez eles digam que os testes foram adiados e passamos todos de ano.

- É melhor não ter muitas esperanças – murmurou Patrícia embora sorrisse com a idéia. – Não ter que estudar para Poções ia facilitar muito a minha vida. Eu poderia estudar apenas para DCAT. Ia ser tããããooo bom. Além do mais, estou cansada de tentar fazer a poção que a professora mandou, é melhor aceitar que sou uma tragédia em Poções. Meus pais não vão nem reclamar, já que eles não sabem fazer nem ovo mexido.

- Então é de família – brincou Alvo piscando para a menina. Patrícia apontou a varinha perigosamente para Alvo, fazendo-o rir. Anna já estava do outro lado da mesa da Sonserina com seu novo grupo. Scorpius naquele dia brigara com Anna por ter estado tão perto deles nas Masmorras, mas ninguém parecera notar. Além do mais, após aquilo Anna e Alvo fizeram o favor de armar um barraco no corredor mais perto do Salão Principal com direito a um tapa na cara do sonserino. Tudo muito bem dramatizado, o que fez Lana sorrir vitoriosa para o grupinho ao se retirar com Anna. E o que rendeu uma boa detenção para Alvo Potter por parte da professora de Adivinhação.

Os alunos se calaram quando Minerva levantou-se da cadeira. Scorpius que estivera dando um beijo em Rose, quase caiu do banco quando a namorada lhe empurrou soltando um "será que teremos testes surpresas?". O loiro apenas bateu com a cabeça na mesa enquanto Daniel ria.

- Boa noite a todos e um bom regresso a Hogwarts – falou Minerva sorrindo para os estudantes. Mesmo sorrindo sua expressão era severa, o que causou um arrepio em Patrícia.

- Ela é sinistra – murmurou a garota para Alvo. O mesmo riu.

- Espero que estejam todos prontos para voltar aos estudos e que tenham tido um bom Natal – disse Minerva e seu sorriso desapareceu. – Antes de mais nada, quero informar que por ordem do chefe dos aurores, Harry Potter, teremos aurores vigiando as entradas de Hogwarts a partir da semana que vem e que nenhum estudante poderá sair da escola sem um aviso. Os passeios a Hogsmeade foram adiados, mas os jogos de Quadribol continuarão. A final será Sonserina contra Grifinória. Lufa-Lufa competirá contra a Corvinal. Também gostaria de avisar que dois alunos foram pegos na Floresta Proibida, eu não sei se vocês conhecem o significado de "Proibida", mas certamente essa palavra não indica que vocês estão liberados para fazerem festinhas com os centauros da floresta. – Ninguém a não ser Alvo riu do comentário. – Também gostaria de lembrar que os alunos dessa escola estão liberados para virem me procurar quando tiverem a menor suspeita de que alguém está infligindo as regras da escola. Não são proibidos clubes, não estamos em uma ditadura, mas é altamente proibido formar grupos com alunos no intuito de causar algum mal a outrem. E que fique avisado que o aluno que procurar encrenca aqui estará expulso e não poderá pisar no chão da **minha **sagrada instituição. E que brigas não serão mais toleradas! Já tivemos brigas demais nesse ano e ainda estamos em Dezembro. Qualquer um que estiver com algum problema procure um professor. Também está avisado que se qualquer boato chegar mais uma vez ao meu ouvido a pessoa sofrerá severas punições e que não quero que ajam como um bando de babuínos loucos por bagunçar vidas alheias. Cada um sabe o umbigo que tem e antes de julgar o outro se olhe o espelho. Se não estiverem satisfeitos com os professores, as aulas, os amigos e os ambientes estejam à vontade para se retirar e estudar em outra instituição mágica. A competição da Taça ainda estará vigorando e por enquanto Grifinória está com quinhentos pontos, Corvinal com quatrocentos, Lufa-Lufa com trezentos e cinqüenta e Sonserina com duzentos. O motivo da derrota da Sonserina é o visível comportamento dos alunos nesse ano! Estou cansada de dar detenção aos alunos da Sonserina e brigar com eles. Parece que todos esqueceram a educação que receberam e resolveram acabar com reputação da casa que havia melhorado depois de tantos anos. Espero que tomem ciência da vergonha de perderem pontos em todas as aulas. O próximo sonserino que resolver jogar uma bomba de bosta na sala de um professor estará proibido de voltar a essa escola e poderá dar adeus a seu futuro acadêmico.

Todos os sonserinos se entreolharam com os rostos corados de vergonha, os alunos das outras casas os olhavam penalizados ou com a vitória estampada nos rostos.

- Se alguém me dissesse que a casa que ganhou mil pontos no ano passado fosse perder com duzentos esse ano eu não acreditaria. Não estamos mais na época de bem e mal, esperava que percebessem que não são superiores a ninguém, principalmente depois das mudanças drásticas na casa. Estão brigando entre si e isso está acabando com suas amizades. Daqui a pouco só sobrarão inimigos na Sonserina. Salazar teria vergonha de vê-los tão desunidos. Acho que a Sonserina já sofreu bastante com todas as histórias do ano passado.

Alvo e Anna se entreolharam, a menina tinha lágrimas nos olhos; Morgan lançou um olhar para Marcos que estava ao seu lado, o mesmo pegou em sua mão e a segurou com força. A morena corou, mas aceitou o aperto e aproximou-se do amigo. Aidan sorriu diante da cena; Lana olhou com desprezo para Letícia, mas ao seu lado Jason lançou-lhe um sorriso fraco e piscou o olho; Jacob recebia um olhar fulminante de Alexis; Scorpius percebeu que Amber Greengrass olhava com tristeza em sua direção – nunca fora de falar com a prima e sentiu-se envergonhado por causa daquilo; Daniel e Patrícia apenas se entreolharam com ternura. O resto dos alunos da Sonserina, cada um tinha problema com alguém e agora se deparavam com aquela situação. A Sonserina nunca estivera tão desunida. Algumas pessoas da Sonserina começaram a cochichar com outras e duas garotas foram vistas se abraçando enquanto choravam juntas.

Minerva ao perceber que o recado fora dado e já estava surtindo efeito sorriu satisfeita e ergueu os braços mais uma vez.

- Agora a última notícia. – disse Minerva voltando a sorrir. Os sonserinos pararam de se encarar e voltaram seus olhares a diretora. - Quero que dêem boas vindas aos irmãos Kramer – anunciou Minerva parecendo contente com os novos alunos. Um murmúrio percorreu todo o Salão. Na mesa da Sonserina uma garota abriu a boca em sinal de espanto e sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho.

- O que diabos eles estão fazendo aqui? – Esforçou-se para não berrar de raiva. Letícia sorriu para Lana e mandou-lhe um beijo.

- Resolvi chamar uns velhos amigos. – Cantarolou Letícia. Lana estava ficando roxa de raiva e acabara por entortar o garfo que estivera segurando. Morgan cutucou o irmão e apontou para a cena. Aidan apenas observou Lana de sobrancelhas erguidas e voltou a encarar Minerva. Atrás da diretora uma porta acabara de se abrir e por ela apareceram dos alunos.

- Seja bem vinda, Marion Kramer – disse Minerva para a recém chegada. Marion sorriu para a diretora e apertou sua mão. A menina olhou para todos no salão ao ouvir alguns assobios e os cochichos. Tinha os cabelos louros quase brancos; a pele era pálida e os olhos extremamente azuis; exalava superioridade com o nariz empinado e o corpo ereto. As vestes que usava já eram de Hogwarts. Alvo estreitou os olhos, interessado, para a nova garota e conseguiu visualizar uma tatuagem no tornozelo quando a capa esvoaçou de leve. – E seja bem vindo, Yam Kramer.

Um garoto aparentemente com seus catorze anos andava atrás da irmã, os olhos azuis claros olhando com interesse genuíno o salão, o cabelo louro cada vez mais escuro, o corpo desengonçado ganhando músculos por treinar Quadribol, mas com a expressão de uma criança marota.

Yam sorriu para a diretora e também apertou sua mão. Minerva fez um sinal e Hagrid levou o chapéu seletor com um banquinho até a diretora.

- Obrigada Hagrid – agradeceu Minerva postando o banquinho na frente de todos. Marion e Yam olharam com interesse para o mesmo. – Quem quer ser selecionado primeiro?

Marion se adiantou sem falar nada. Sentou-se no banquinho enquanto cantarolava alguma música. Alguns segundos depois o chapéu já anunciara sua decisão:

- SONSERINA! – Berrou o chapéu. Não ouve aplausos da parte dos sonserinos, estavam todos ocupados demais imaginando que outros problemas uma novata poderia trazer. Alvo levantou-se assobiando animado e batendo palmas. Marion inclinou a cabeça para o rapaz, assustada com os aplausos. Alguns segundos depois Rose, Scorpius, Daniel e Patrícia levantaram fazendo o mesmo que o amigo. O resto da mesa demorou um tempo, mas seguiu o exemplo do grupo. O salão se encheu de palmas, por parte de todas as mesas. Marion apenas levantou a cabeça sem dizer nada e se encaminhou até a mesa, mas lançou um olhar agradecido ao passar por Alvo.

- Yam Kramer – pediu Minerva indicando o banquinho. O garoto concordou com a cabeça e sentou-se. Logo já estava sendo selecionado.

- SONSERINA! – Berrou o chapéu. O garoto sorriu e encaminhou-se até o lado da irmã enquanto era ovacionado. Recebeu tapinhas de boas vindas dos alunos de sua nova casa.

- Agora, sem mais nenhum aviso e rezando para Merlin que vocês tenham me ouvido, – começou Minerva enquanto Hagrid desaparecia com o chapéu e o banquinho - bom banquete a todos!

A comida finalmente apareceu e todos se inclinaram para seus pratos. Começaram a conversar enquanto apreciavam o jantar.

- Espero que não sejam da mesma ladainha da Miller – murmurou Patrícia para Rose. A ruiva observou os recém chegados que comiam quietos.

- Acho que não, a Miller não parece muito satisfeita com essa chegada – disse Rose apontando para Lana. Ela parecia querer matar um enquanto discutia algo com o irmão. – E o Miller parece perder cada vez mais a paciência com ela.

- Realmente, a reação da Miller foi única quando viu a novata – disse Alvo observando Marion. – Ela é gostosa.

- ALVO! – Berraram Rose e Patrícia juntas. Alvo as olhou, sem entender.

- Eu estou solteiro! – Lembrou o garoto fazendo Daniel e Scorpius rirem.

- Ela é realmente... – Daniel parou o que ia dizer ao receber um olhar maléfico de Patrícia. – Nova?

- Boa saída, Zabini – disse Paaty enciumada. Scorpius engasgou-se com o suco que bebia quando percebeu Rose estreitar os olhar em sua direção.

- Nem olha pra mim! – Disse Scorpius erguendo o braço. – Você sabe que eu gosto das ruivas!

- Precisamos esconder todas as Weasley dele. – falou Alvo fazendo os amigos rirem.

O jantar se seguiu normalmente e no final todos os sonserinos voltaram as Masmorras.

Nenhum fora dormir, sonserinos de todos os anos estavam sentados ou deitados na Sala Comunal. Ninguém parecia querer conversar. Lana Miller recolheu-se para dormir remarcando o encontro com seu grupo para o dia seguinte ao ver que não estavam com ânimo para conversar. Anna estava sentada em uma mesa com Morgan, Aidan e Marcos. Jason estava distante, sentado com Letícia – ambos calados. Rose, Scorpius, Patrícia, Daniel e Alvo estavam no sofá. A porta das Masmorras foi aberta fazendo todos os sonserinos se virarem em uma única direção. Marion e Yam olharam sem entender para aquela situação. A loira riu.

- Que bronca, hein? – Exclamou rindo. Alguns sonserinos olharam com raiva na direção da garota. Outros apenas fingiram não ouvir.

Marion se aproximou do sofá com o irmão e sentou-se em uma poltrona. Alvo olhou com interesse para a garota e aproximou-se dela.

- Acho que não fomos apresentados – disse Alvo piscando maroto. A nova sonserina o encarou com certo interesse evidente. Rose revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços. Scorpius riu da namorada. – Sou Alvo Potter.

Alvo se adiantou e estendeu a mão para a novata. A menina deu um sorriso de lado frio.

- Marion Kramer. – Falou sussurrando. Indicou o irmão. – Esse é o Yam.

- Prazer, Yam – disse Alvo estendendo a mão para o garoto. Yam sorriu para Alvo.

- Prazer, Potter.

- Estão em que ano? – Perguntou Alvo. Marion suspirou cansada.

- Sétimo e quarto ano. Meu irmão ainda é pirralho – brincou olhando com carinho para o irmão. Yam revirou os olhos. – Então, por que estão tão pra baixo assim?

- Você ouviu o discurso da diretora – disse Alexis quando chegou perto do grupo. Marion olhou-se sem entender. – Alexis Brown, prazer.

- Prazer só na cama – brincou Marion fazendo Alvo sorrir malicioso. – E por que seus amiguinhos não se apresentaram?

Todos olharam para Marion.

- Rose Weasley – disse Rose um pouco enciumada e estreitou os olhos para Alvo.

- Scorpius Malfoy – falou Scorpius sorrindo de lado.

- Daniel Zabini e Patrícia Melo – disse Daniel apontando para a namorada. Patrícia fez um aceno com a cabeça.

- Marion e Yam Kramer – disse Marion para os outros.

- Estamos fodidos – disse Patrícia derrotada. – Vamos perder a Taça das casas depois de ganhá-la por anos consecutivos.

- E por que irão perdê-la? –Perguntou Marion atraindo parte da atenção das Masmorras. A garota tinha as sobrancelhas erguidas. – Pensei que fossem sonserinos e lutassem pelo interesse de vocês, não importa por quem passem pelo caminho. Estamos em Janeiro, o ano letivo só termina em Julho. São tão preguiçosos a ponto de não tentar ganhar pontos? Se cada um colaborasse rapidinho iriam repor isso.

Agora todos olhavam para Marion na sala. Yam tinha um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto. Sua irmã realmente sabia atrair a atenção.

- Custa responder as perguntas nas aulas, fazerem as poções certas? Puxar saco dos professores e ajudá-los com as tarefas? Fazer os deveres em conjunto tirando dúvidas? Ganhar no Quadribol? Fala sério, pensei que sonserinos fossem orgulhosos e não que se rebaixassem tão fácil. – Todos ficaram de boca aberta com a fala de Marion. Alvo olhava incrédulo e impressionado para a garota.

- A Kramer tem razão – disse Alvo enquanto olhava para seus companheiros sonserinos. – Nós não devíamos desistir! Devíamos mostrar quem é que manda aqui em Hogwarts e qual é a casa mais foda! Somos sonserinos, nunca nos rebaixamos. É só colocar a cabeça para cima e seguir em frente como se tivesse cheiro de bosta embaixo da gente.

Risos foram ouvidos na Sala. Alvo levantou-se e olhou em volta.

- Devemos ter vergonha por termos nos comportado dessa forma nesses últimos anos, com cada vez mais brigas e desentendimentos, mas fala sério! Somos amigos, por mais sonserinos que sejamos. Devemos ficar unidos para derrotar de uma vez por todas a Grifinória e mostrar que as cobras têm muito mais veneno do que o leão tem coragem. Podemos puxar saco, somos ótimos falsos. Podemos responder as questões, somos ótimos em passar os outros para trás. E podemos voltar a nos unir, porque por mais foda que nos achemos, somos seres humanos e todos precisam de amigos na vida.

Algumas pessoas concordaram e outras sorriram para Alvo. O garoto sorriu para o grupo de estudante.

- E se é para foder com tudo temos que fazer isso direito! Bomba de bosta é tão ultrapassado! Temos que fazer o que queremos de merda, mas escondidos! Nada de deixar a mostra nossos rastros! Se vocês querem aprontar não estamos nem aí, mas escondam a merda que fazem. E que só apareça o que possa nos beneficiar. Quer saber? Eu acho que conseguimos vencer a taça esse ano, se todos colaborarmos. Então, quem está dentro?

Aplausos foram ouvidos nas Masmorras e várias pessoas assobiavam. Da mesma forma em que todos se colocaram para baixo tão rápido, a energia voltara e agora conversavam animadamente. Alguns já puxavam pergaminhos começando a fazer os deveres atrasados, outros conversavam com velhos amigos com quem tomaram distância e alguns apenas se recolhiam para dormir.

- Muito bem, Alvo Potter – falou Marion enquanto batia palmas. Alvo sorriu para a garota.

- Você também foi incrível – elogiou. Marion apenas riu.

- Eu queria apenas colocar lenha na fogueira – disse Marion dando de ombros. – Não sou o herói aqui, além do mais, só odeio ver perdedores na minha frente.

O grupo ao seu lado riu. Alexis estava conversando com Rose e Patrícia sobre seu mais novo "relacionamento". As últimas duas implicavam com a sonserina.

- Então Yam – começou Scorpius tentando puxar assunto com o garoto. Yam o olhou indicando que poderia falar. – Já viveu muito na vida, é?

Yam riu com gosto diante da pergunta.

- Não sei, sempre que acho que vivi, algo novo acontece e me surpreende. – Disse Yam piscando. Atrás dele alguém o abraçou depositando um beijo em seu rosto. O loiro ficou vermelho.

- É tão bom ver que vocês atenderam o pedido da minha carta – disse Letícia sorridente. Yam sorriu para garota.

- Foi ótimo ter nos chamado – disse Marion piscando. – Sinto que teremos bastante trabalho aqui. Cadê o Miller?

- Foi dormir – disse Letícia dando de ombros. – Disse estar cansado, mas talvez apenas não queira confusão. O Miller mudou.

- Sempre gostei dele – disse Marion pensativa. Alexis olhou incrédula para a novata.

- O Miller? Você gostava do Miller? – Perguntou sem acreditar. Marion olhou sem entender para Alexis.

- Não sou amiga dele, mas sempre tive respeito. É só isso, já a irmã dele... – Começou Marion, mas parou ao olhar para a Letícia. As duas sorriram cúmplices. – Ah White, isso será tão divertido!

- Concordo plenamente – disse Letícia rindo. Alvo olhou curioso para as duas.

- O que será divertido? – Perguntou Alvo. Marion sorriu.

- Vou dormir, boa noite pessoal – falou levantando-se e saindo. Yam, que estivera conversando com Scorpius, falou que estava cansado e também foi para o dormitório.

Assim que se viram sozinhos de todos e ficaram apenas Rose, Scorpius, Daniel, Patrícia e Alvo na sala comunal, começaram a conversar baixo.

- Então, só eu acho tenso essa Marion? – Perguntou Alvo passando a mão no cabelo.

- Pelo visto você a acha muita coisa menos tensa. – Alfinetou Paaty fazendo Alvo rir.

- Ora, vocês são as amigas mais ciumentas que eu já tive. Nem Anna teve uma crise de ciúmes.

- Isso porque ela tem que fingir não ser sua amiga – lembrou Daniel. Alvo revirou os olhos.

- Ok, menos pessoal. Voltando ao assunto, acho que ela veio aqui para fazer algo a respeito dos Miller.

- Você acha? – Perguntaram todos juntos fazendo Alvo ficar vermelho.

- Era só uma observação. – Falou Alvo cruzando os braços e prendendo o riso. – Sinto que temos chance de ganhar a taça depois dessa noite.

- Teremos que batalhar bastante! – disse Daniel. – A Grifinória está com ponto pra cacete.

- Nada que não conseguiremos, além do mais, se eu conheço bem os sonserinos... – começou Patrícia e soltou uma risada. – Eles não farão **só **a Sonserina ganhar pontos, eles farão as outras casas perderem.

- Isso vai ser muito divertido – garantiu Alvo piscando o olho.

**x-x**

Na torre da Grifinória, na manhã seguinte, duas garotas conversavam despreocupadas.

Roxanne parou de comentar sobre o suposto namoro de Hugo e Lily com Dominique ao ver que a prima parecia distante como se aquele assunto não lhe interessasse.

Suspirou enquanto ajeitava os fios ruivos em um rabo de cavalo.

- Domi, eu andei pensando sobre o Miller – comentou Roxanne enquanto colocava a capa sob os ombros. Dominique sentiu as bochechas corarem e fez questão de não olhar para a ruiva.

- É mesmo? Pensou no que? – Perguntou fingindo estar desinteressada.

- Tomei uma decisão. – Falou Roxanne com a cabeça erguida. Dominique a olhou sem entender.

- Sério? Muito drástica? – Perguntou temerosa. Roxanne fez que sim com a cabeça. Dominique sentiu certa esperança. – Resolveu desistir dele?

- Ao contrário, vou conquistá-lo de vez!

- COMO É QUE É? – Exclamou Dominique assustando Roxanne. A garota olhou sem entender para a loira e o motivo de seu ataque.

- Ora, você mesma disse que eu deveria fazer isso, além do mais, cansei. Me fiz de boazinha por muito tempo, se é para mudar que seja drasticamente. Vou fazê-lo cair aos meus pés como nunca lhe aconteceu na vida – garantiu Roxanne com os olhos brilhando. Dominique sentiu a garganta secar. – Está na hora de parar de fingir que não estou de olho nele! É claro que eu estou, por Merlin! Eu sou uma garota, todas as meninas de Hogwarts já ficaram pelo menos um pouco afim dele.

- Nem todas – comentou Dominique dando de ombros. Roxanne revirou os olhos.

- Tanto faz, você verá. – Roxanne sorriu para Dominique. – Vou tirar qualquer uma que estiver no meu caminho.

Dominique sentiu-se ficar pálida e teve que se segurar na beirada da cama. Roxanne olhou preocupada para a prima.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou chegando perto de Dominique. A mesma recuou, rejeitando a ajuda de Roxanne.

- Eu sei me virar sozinha – garantiu com um pouco de ressentimento na voz. – Eu vou a Ala Hospitalar, não se preocupe. Apareço mais tarde na aula.

Saiu do quarto sem dizer mais nada. Roxanne ficou olhando para a porta, os pensamentos a mil.

**x-x**

Mal saíra das Masmorras quando as notícias vieram à tona em sua cabeça. Alvo começou a ouvir cochichos enquanto passava e pessoas comentando sobre um casal completamente inovador em Hogwarts.

- Com licença – começou Rose quando passaram por duas garotas que murmuravam. – Vocês podem me dizer sobre o que estão falando?

Uma morena e uma loira os encararam sem acreditar. As duas soltaram risadinhas.

- Fala sério, vocês são da família deles! – falou a loira um pouco arrogantemente. – Deveriam saber sobre isso há muito tempo.

- Acho meio inapropriado, quero dizer, são primos... – disse a morena com certo desgosto. – E é muito chato saber que um cara tão legal quanto ele foi pego.

- Quem foi pego? O que tem eu e a Rose sermos primos? – Perguntou Alvo sem entender. A morena soltou uma risada.

- Vocês não! Estamos falando da Lily e do Hugo. Quero dizer, que tipo de primos namoram hoje em dia?

Alvo arregalou os olhos e sentiu uma onda de ódio tomar conta de si enquanto tentava se controlar no meio de tanta gente.

- COMO ASSIM VOCÊS ESTÃO NAMORANDO? – Berrou o garoto sem nem ao menos perceber que a irmã e Hugo acabaram de adentrar no corredor.

- Ai meu Merlin, o que eu fiz para merecer nascer nessa família? – Perguntou Lílian bufando e tapando o rosto com as mãos. Hugo olhou-a solidário.

- Realmente seria mais fácil se não fossemos parentes. – Falou dando tapinhas na prima. Alvo olhou com raiva para os dois.

- VOCÊ – apontou para Hugo com fúria -, largue agora minha irmã! E VOCÊ! Saia de perto dele.

- Hahá, morri de rir agora – ironizou Lílian revirando os olhos. – Fala sério, toma um calmante, maninho.

- Desde quando? – Perguntou Rose completamente aturdida.

- Sei lá – comentaram Lily e Hugo dando de ombros.

- Quero dizer, não é muito recente – falou Hugo sorrindo.

- Mas não é muito velho – garantiu Lílian para Alvo. – É... Novo.

- Vocês estão malucos? SÃO PRIMOS! – Berrou Alvo atraindo vários olhares. Lílian sentiu que corava.

- Jura? E eu pensando que ele fosse meu tio! Fala sério, Al. Vovó e vovô são primos.

- Dãh... Mas... – Alvo não conseguia pensar em uma resposta coerente. – Mas...

- Sem "mas". Todo mundo sabe que você já deu uns pegas na Rose – falou Lily apontando para os dois. Rose e Alvo coraram fazendo a mais nova rir. – Há! Pelo menos esses daí não poderão brigar conosco. Já é uma coisa.

Alvo e Rose ainda estavam sem fala diante dos irmãos mais novos. Lílian suspirou enquanto puxava Hugo pela mão.

- Bom, nós temos que ir. Um bom dia para vocês – Lílian mandou um beijo para o irmão. Hugo acenou sem graça e foi sendo arrastado pela namorada.

Alvo e Rose ainda estavam de bocas abertas olhando para o nada no corredor.

Scorpius pousou a mão no ombro de Rose, enquanto Daniel e Patrícia choravam de rir mais atrás.

- Cara, vocês estão sem moral nenhuma. – Comentou o loiro balançando negativamente a cabeça. Alvo encarou o amigo como se fosse matá-lo.

- Vou me jogar da Torre de Astronomia – disse Alvo dramaticamente. – Com licença.

O garoto começou a caminhar pelos corredores com os amigos mais atrás, rindo.

**x-x**

- Como assim vocês terminaram? – Perguntou sem acreditar. Rachel e Débora conversavam sentadas no jardim de Hogwarts. A segunda apenas suspirou enquanto prendia as lágrimas.

- Apenas terminamos. Acho... Acho que foi melhor. Quero dizer, agora podemos nos encarar como apenas conhecidos sem sentirmos nada um pelo outro. Sem perigo, sabe?

- Amiga – começou Rachel a abraçando. – O único perigo é você se apaixonar novamente.

Débora não conseguiu conter e acabou soltando um soluço enquanto era envolvida pelos braços da melhor amiga.

- Eu realmente não sei o que eu faço! – comentou Débora enquanto tentava segurar as lágrimas. – Quero dizer, eu não queria ter feito aquilo e nesse momento ele está livre para tomar qualquer decisão, mas eu simplesmente estava cansada das inseguranças dele.

- Todo mundo se cansaria dessas inseguranças, é ridículo. Ele não consegue aceitar o fato de que seus pais simplesmente demoraram mais do que os pais dele para te terem.

- O fato é que de repente meu pai tem a idade dele – disse Débora horrorizada. Os olhos dela se arregalaram enquanto ela colocava a mão na boca. – Será que ele estava certo? Era loucura demais ficarmos juntos? Ele tinha idade para ser meu pai!

- E tinha idade para ser seu marido. – argumentou Rachel revirando os olhos. – Qual foi, Deb? Agora vai se deixar levar pelo medo que ele tinha?

- Talvez eu o entenda agora...

- Então serão dois idiotas! – falou Rachel sem a menor paciência. – No amor tudo vale. E caramba, infelizmente vocês se amam. Não tem culpa se ele é um **pouquinho **mais velho. Além do mais, para um titio ele está bem por cima.

Débora riu do comentário da amiga e concordou com a cabeça. Rachel abraçou-a novamente.

- Eu acho que você deveria terminar a escola e depois pensar nisso... Quem sabe o seu futuro como adulta não lhe guarde algumas surpresas?

- Se nenhuma surpresa envolver um homem de oitenta anos para me apaixonar, eu estou dentro! – falou Débora erguendo as mãos. Rachel riu enquanto jurava que não deixaria à amiga se apaixonar por um velhote.

**x-x**

_(As cenas seguintes serão todas continuadas no próximo capítulo, ou seja, não estarão com o desfecho.)_

Já era noite no castelo de Hogwarts. Naquele dia para susto de todo o corpo docente da escola os alunos da Sonserina haviam ganhado cem pontos nas aulas, deveres etc. Somente Rose havia ganhado vinte em uma aula. Os pergaminhos das redações estavam lotados de linhas e mais linhas. Ninguém faltara a uma aula. Minerva ficara ruborizada ao ser parada no corredor por um aluno da Sonserina e ser elogiada por sua elegância.

O professor Neville ficou embasbacado quando um aluno do primeiro ano lhe levou uma planta realmente rara; a professora de Adivinhações simplesmente amou quando um dos seus sonserinos do quinto ano fez uma previsão realmente assustadora sobre sua colega ao lado, envolvendo mortes e hipogrifos descontrolados; Hagrid amou quando um aluno lhe contou quando conhecera um dragão em sua última viagem ao Egito; a professora de Poções elogiou as turmas sonserinas que resolveram trabalhar em harmonia com os grifinórios.

Fora todos os mimos, os sonserinos se esforçavam por fora.

Alvo fizera o favor de acender uma chuva de fogos de artifícios na sala dos professores e deixar um pergaminho com os deveres de sua irmã cair acidentalmente naquele cômodo. A ruiva ganhara uma detenção por uma semana.

Morgan seduzira um corvinal a ponto de fazê-lo ficar somente de Box e o jogara no meio do corredor quando a diretora passara. O garoto além de pagar um mico na frente da escola, ganhou duas semanas de detenção por não usar trajes adequados no ambiente escolar.

Todos pareciam decididos a ganhar e fazer merda. E aquele não parecia nem o começo para eles...

**x-x**

Dominique caminhava sozinha pelos corredores de Hogwarts, sentia as lágrimas de raiva chegando aos seus olhos e tentou a todo custo detê-las. Era por isso que era contra qualquer clichê ou história com finais felizes. Aquilo simplesmente não existia, alguém sempre sairia magoado ou ferido. Não importava, de algum dos dois lados alguém ia se ferrar e ela não queria aquele destino para si mesma. Muito menos para Roxanne. Não saberia qual seria o pior. Reparou que as mãos estavam trêmulas quando as colocou dentro do bolso da saia. A capa não parecia ser o suficientemente grossa para protegê-la do frio. Ou talvez os arrepios não tivessem sendo causados pelo tempo. Bufou irritada, chutando uma das armaduras que vira pelo caminho. Logo lágrimas completamente diferentes – de dor – invadiram seus olhos.

- Ódio – exclamou enquanto segurava o pé machucado.

- Ei Barbie, como foi de feriado? – Perguntou uma voz rouca parecendo se divertir. Dominique fechou os olhos se amaldiçoando e mordeu o lábio inferior. Sentiu-o pegá-la pela cintura e a virar. Jason estreitou os olhos na direção de Dominique. – O que está pegando?

Jason olhou-a, intrigado. Reparou nas lágrimas nos olhos da loira e afastou-se ligeiramente.

- Está chorando? – Perguntou espantado. Dominique revirou os olhos.

- Não, é assim que eu urro de alegria – ironizou tentando limpar as lágrimas. – Eu bati com o pé.

- Você quem bateu na armadura ou a armadura bateu em você? – Perguntou Jason com um sorriso de lado. Dominique olhou com raiva para o garoto.

- Tem diferença?

- Se for você quem tiver feito eu diria que está com um problema.

- Virou psicólogo agora? – Alfinetou Dominique. Jason ergueu a sobrancelha, mas não insistiu.

- Gostou do presente que lhe enviei? – Toda a raiva de Dominique pareceu cessar com aquela pergunta. Sorriu acanhada.

- Sim, realmente ela é a minha cara. E você gostou do meu?

- O beijo na carta? – Jason deu uma risada divertida e fez que sim com a cabeça. – Mas fiquei com vontade de ganhar mais.

- Eu não sabia o que eu lhe dava – disse Dominique franzindo o cenho. – Poderia te dar um boneco Ken, mas seria muito gay.

Jason deu uma gostosa gargalhada e concordou com a cabeça. Puxou-a delicadamente fazendo-a soltar o pé.

- Eu tenho uma ligeira idéia do que você possa me dar.

Dominique sentiu um sorriso malicioso brotar instintivamente em seus lábios.

- Se estiver ao meu alcance.

- Garanto que está... – começou Jason beijando-a no pescoço. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Dominique e a menina fechou os olhos. – Mas infelizmente não hoje.

- Como? – Perguntou sem entender. Uma idéia insana de que ele poderia estar trocando-a por outra ocorreu-lhe. – Já marcou algum encontro com outra?

- E você acha que eu lhe trocaria por outra? – Jason riu com a idéia. – Nunca. Mas não é isso, minha irmã... er... Quer conversar comigo.

Dominique riu ao entender o que o garoto queria dizer.

- Muito bem, então não perca tempo. – falou indicando o corredor. Jason puxou-a para si.

- Que tal só um beijinho?

- Pensei que tivesse compromisso.

- Ok, então que tal um beijo de despedida?

- Acho que posso lhe conceder isso – Dominique riu pegando-o pela gola da camisa e selando seus lábios no do moreno.

Beijaram-se com certa urgência após o feriado de Natal. Jason passou as mãos pela cintura de Dominique, envolvendo-a em um abraço.

- Senti sua falta – deixou escapar Dominique quando se separou para tomar fôlego. Ficou vermelha ao ver a expressão de espanto de Jason, mas que logo se suavizou virando um sorriso.

- Acho que isso também serve para mim. – Comentou Jason franzindo o cenho. Dominique riu beijando-o novamente.

Talvez se não estivessem tão ocupados tivessem visto uma ruiva adentrando no corredor;

Talvez se não estivessem empurrando um ao outro para dentro de uma sala tivessem visto a garota olhar com uma expressão mortal o casal e sair andando pelo caminho que viera.

- O que inferno foi aquilo? – Perguntou-se Roxanne enquanto lágrimas de raiva vinham em seus olhos. Odiou-se por confiar por tanto tempo na prima. Odiou-se por dar-lhe ouvidos e mudar quem fora para tentar conquistar o garoto com quem ela estava se amassando no corredor, mas odiou-se mais ainda por ter deixado alguém se meter no seu caminho e tirar o que deveria pertencer a ela.

**x-x**

Mais tarde o grupo de Sonserinos estava reunido na Torre de Astronomia. Jason sentara-se ao lado de Anna e parecia extremamente irritado de estar ali. O resto das pessoas se revezava entre estar ali obrigado; estar ali por curiosidade; estar ali porque queria.

Somente Lana se encontrava de pé. Morgan estava encostada no ombro do irmão enquanto Marcos parecia extremamente chateado. Pelo que Anna entendera, eles haviam brigado novamente. Os outros encaravam Lana andar de um lado para o outro. A morena parou depois de um tempo e encarou os colegas com ódio.

- Eu só queria saber uma coisa – começou Lana com raiva. Suas mãos se fecharam e ela inclinou-se para ser ouvida melhor.

- Quem foi que contou a diretora que eu estava reunindo alguns alunos da Sonserina? – Perguntou Lana gritando com o grupo que estava sentado. Anna sentiu as palmas das mãos suarem frio enquanto todos se entreolhavam. Lana pareceu se irritar mais ainda. –EU QUERO UMA RESPOSTA AGORA, SEUS BABACAS!

- Fui eu. – Respondeu uma voz masculina entre todos. Os olhos de Lana se arregalaram e sua boca escancarou-se juntamente a todas as outras.

- Como é, Jason?

**x-x**

Lílian desceu correndo as escadas querendo encontrar logo o garoto. Foi com grande alívio que o encontrou parado conversando com um grupo de sonserinos. Respirou com dificuldade e gritou seu nome com as forças que conseguiu reunir.

Alvo olhou sem entender para a irmã. Os sonserinos com quem estivera conversando se afastaram ao ver a ruiva aparecer completamente atormentada.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Alvo preocupado vendo o rosto de Lílian manchado de lágrimas. A garota murmurou com certa dificuldade:

- Papai está em perigo.

**x-x**

**n/autora**: Caramba, eu demorei. Mas deixe-me explicar o porquê... ook, não tenho uma boa explicação a não ser essas: crise de criatividade, ela nunca vinha; e distrações do tipo... boys. :/ Aí já viu né?

Enfim, tenho uma má notícia: segunda começa meu cursinho pré-vestibular. PH. To fu... ferrada. hahaha Terei que estudar vinte e oito horas por dia (?). Mas, eu farei de tudo pra postar toda semana e se não der vai ser uma vez a cada quinze dias. Está bom? Desculpa desde já, mas tenho que me preparar para ser uma boa advogada \o/ Queria agradecer a todos os que estão comentando, obrigada mesmo. Essa Fic é meu xodó, não sei o que eu faria sem ela.

E pedir desculpas pra minha beta, mas ela não entrava no MSN e eu precisava postar até hoje. Então pedi a outra leitora para betar, então qualquer coisa a culpa é da Natyh. Hahahaha Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Para vocês terem uma idéia, o próximo se chamará Better Than Revenge. Acho que vocês já entenderam...

O próximo a responder as perguntas que os leitores fizerem será... TCHAMTCHAMTCHAAAM: Fred Weasley II. Após ele Lílian Potter. E quando estiverem mais familiarizados com eles será: Marion Kramer. Agora entrego tudo a Alvo Potter. É com eles, meninas.

Beijos, Cecília. ;*

n/Alvo: Bom, aqui é Alvo Potter falando e eu vim responder as perguntas feitas a minha pessoa. Era óbvio que eu sabia que perguntariam mais de uma vez o lance da banana, e como sempre... Eu estou certo.

Oláááááá, caros leitores e leitoras, amigos de longa data desde que a Fic foi criada e vocês me acompanhavam correndo de cueca pela chuva... Bons tempos... Er, voltando, adorei as perguntas que vocês vieram me fazer. Senti-me uma celebridade no momento Pop da vida dela (Wtf?). Sem mais delongas, responderei minhas perguntas por que realmente são muitas. Tiveram leitoras que me pediram para não me esquecer de responder, claro que eu não esqueceria. Sou um menino muito atencioso com as mulheres, obrigado.

E, por favor, se eu deixar vaga a resposta ou algum mistério por aqui não se preocupem. Foi a minha intenção mesmo.

**1 – "****Por que você gosta tanto de bananas?" ou "****Da onde vem a sua paixão por bananas?" ou "****De onde saiu essa sua fixação com bananas?"**

_Resposta: Traumas da infância que nunca poderão ser revelados... Envolvendo principalmente James acabando com toda a comida da casa e Alvo (vulgo eu) achando uma bananeira no quintal do vizinho..._

**2 – Al, se um dia você e a Anna desistirem de ficar juntos (e eu torço para que isso não aconteça), pode me procurar, tá? Estou todos os dias lá nas Masmorras!**

_Resposta: É muito bom saber disso, Lolla. Como você bem sabe, eu e Anna estamos meio que separados. E garotas bem interessantes têm aparecido..._

**3 - ****Alvo como o seu amor por Bananas começou? E o seu pela Anna, hein?**

_Resposta: Bom, os amores da minha vida não começaram de forma parecida. O da banana já foi mais ou menos explicado na primeira. Meu amor pela Anna começou pelo segundo ano... Não foi bem um amor. Foi mais um ciúme imenso de um jogador de Quadribol da Corvinal que viera conversar com ela. Fora a primeira vez que eu reparara que ela era mais do que um "amigo". Era uma garota._

**4 - ****Como você consegue ser tão gostoso menino? Larga a Anna de uma vez e fica comigo!**

_Resposta: Infelizmente não estou disponível para ficar com leitoras, até porque senão a autora me matava. Ela diz que eu tenho que fazer somente e o que ela mandar. Por enquanto ela me mandou pegar a Anna e mais umas garotas que passaram pela Fic. Agora resta saber em quais rolos eu vou me meter... E como eu sou tão gostoso? Ah, isso é uma ótima pergunta. A genética de Alvo Potter é perfeita._

**5 - Pergunta ao Alvo Severo Potter: Você é louco! Tá, isso eu não pude me conter tinha que dizer. kkkk Eu quero saber o porque de você agir dessa forma, se dá pra notar que seu nível de percepção é o mais alto do grupo? Sabe, você consegue sair do hilário ao suspense com uma facilidade impressionante! O que se passa realmente nessa sua cabeça sonserina? - sem piadas com banana/anna/chocolate/tio quiquinho, etc, por favor.**

_Resposta: Certo, perguntas sérias deverão ser respondidas com seriedade. Palavras de Alvo Potter e Cecília B.M. Essa é uma pergunta um tanto simples e ao mesmo tempo complexa. Primeiramente: sim, sou louco. Agora, quanto à pergunta "por que agir dessa forma", quando criança sempre fui o mais palhaço. Acho que acabei por adquirir um hábito. Além do mais, eu não gostaria de ficar conhecido como filho de Harry Potter, que ama desvendar os mistérios etc, eu queria ficar apenas conhecido como um garoto normal. E minha chance estava em ser engraçado. Além disso, mesmo tendo uma inteligência razoável gosto de fazer as pessoas rirem. A vida já é séria demais para ficarmos todos com expressões vazias e se não levarmos algumas coisas na brincadeira acabamos por nos estressar. E também tem algo: quando se está relaxado e indiferente tudo se encaixa bem melhor. Se você não tiver tantas preocupações na cabeça as que aparecerem ao longo do tempo serão tratadas com mais afinco e cuidado. E sempre achei que os problemas devem ser passageiros, assim nunca acharia minha vida uma merda. As piadas vêm com o pacote completo, mas como vivo um dia de cada vez, quando os mistérios e as perguntas surgem tenho paciência e todo o tempo do mundo para me dedicar apenas aquilo. Se eu levasse tudo a sério e perdesse noites de insônia com os problemas passados não teria tempo para os problemas do presente._

**6 - E aí, beleza? Al, vamos combinar, todos sabemos que você morre de amores pela Anna, e vocês não estão tecnicamente juntos... Então me diga, qual seria a sua reação se ela engravidasse?**

_Resposta: Eu pediria apenas uma coisa: NEM BRINCA COM ISSO. Não... Estou brincando. Minha reação? Bom, em primeiro lugar eu ficaria em choque. Sabe? Momento vegetativo da minha vida. Em segundo lugar eu teria um breve ataque de histeria. Mas então viria o momento em que eu pensaria que a melhor coisa do mundo seria ter um filho com a mulher que eu amo. Já pensou criar mais alguém com o mesmo gosto para bananas que eu? Seria um sonho._

**7 - Você considera que esse namoro da sua irmã com o Hugo é alguma praga que o Daniel rogou por você ter agarrado a irmã dele? Isso se você já sabia do namoro, senão, desconsidere a pergunta...**

_Resposta: É com grande pesar que digo agora que sei do namoro. Na realidade como vocês podem ver, descobri nesse capítulo. Não sei quem eu queria matar: a autora ou meu primo. Talvez até minha irmã... Voltando a pergunta... Estou na dúvida se é praga do Daniel para cima de mim ou se é praga da Anna ter juntado dois primos sendo que ela sabe que eu não sou ninguém para brigar com eles. Não depois de beijar a Rose. Sim, eu me sinto no inferno e de qualquer forma arranjarei um castigo para esses gêmeos que só fazem merda na minha vida. Guardei um rancor legal! hahahahaha_

_**x-x**_

Nossa, acabei rápido as perguntas. Tenho somente alguns recados que me mandaram que devem ser respondidos também:

**1 - Alvo eu amo você, estou torcendo pra você e a Anna ficarem juntos - Mirian Black (FEB).**

_Resposta: Eu também te amo, Mirian. Porque como sabe: amo você, você me ama, somos uma família feliz! (WTF?). Eu também torço para ficarmos juntos, mas não sei dos planos da autora..._

**2 - Só quero falar pro Al que eu adoro ele, estou torcendo pra que ele e a Anna sejam muito felizes juntos, mas que se não der certo entre os dois, eu estou a disposição - Marlene Mckinnon Black (FEB).**

_Resposta: Adorei saber que tenho alguém a disposição. Se a Anna me der o fora de novo é só tentar entrar em comigo. E quanto a ser feliz -mesmo separado dela - com sua presença eu já sou feliz._

**3 - ALVINHO! VOLTA PRA ANNA LOGO, apesar de eu querer você comigo! - Dessa Carol (FEB).**

_Resposta: Muitas propostas tentadoras estão me aparecendo nessa Fanfic. Sinceramente? Se pudesse eu ficava com todas. hahahaha Mas acho que a autora e mais algumas pessoas me matavam._

**4 - ALVO! Você não pode ficar com a tal Kramer, como vai ficar a nossa relação? - Luh Broekhart (FEB).**

_Resposta: Calma, se algo acontecer ainda estarei livre nas sextas-feiras. Sextas são os dias que eu finjo jogar boliche com os amigos. –Q_

**5 - Albus Severus Potter, você também é foda. Pensando bem, eu acho todos os personagens aqui fodas. E por sua culpa sempre que alguém fala algo sobre bananas perto de mim eu tenho um ataque de risos. - Gigi Potter ().**

_Resposta: A autora manda dizer que ficou lisonjeada por chamar os personagens de foda, principalmente porque vários ela criou. E com o lance das bananas, não tem como não rir. Além do mais, depois que uma leitora veio contar para a autora que começou a comer banana com chocolate por minha causa... Nada me surpreende. E fico extremamente feliz que as bananas estejam dominando o mundo. –Q_

**6 - Alvo Potter, seu manipuladorzinho, entendi finalmente porque você entrou na Sonserina, não engana ninguém com esse discurso de bom moço 'Você acredita que eu fui expulso do meu próprio quarto?' pra cima da Anna, justamente a Anna! Por que você não foi encher o saco da Dominique? HEHEHE. - Tathiana ().**

_Resposta: Tenho que começar a dramatizar melhor... E você ainda tinha dúvidas do por que de eu ser mandado para a Sonserina? Querida, nós somos fodas e é assim que conseguimos o que queríamos. Eu só não obrigaria a Anna a fazer nada, mas... Não custa tentar certo? Quem tem boca vai a Roma. No meu caso vai a outro lugar... ;D_

Aqui termina meu trabalho. Espero que todas estejam satisfeitas com as respostas.

Qualquer dúvida é só me procurar e, por favor, leve um presentinho. Simples bananadas estarão ótimas.

Beijos a todos,

Alvo Potter.


	22. Prévia Do Cap16

Capítulo 16 Crash.

Prévia.

* * *

**As férias mal terminaram...**

* * *

- É melhor nós sairmos daqui – disse Morgan enquanto Lana praticamente jogava-se para cima de Jason. Anna desviou-se do ataque da garota e tentou sair de perto da mira.

- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É? – Morgan tapou os ouvidos quando Lana berrou enquanto pegava a varinha.

- Meu Merlin! – Exclamou alguém quando viu a garota erguendo a varinha para cima do irmão.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ MALUCA?

* * *

**E Hogwarts já se preparará para muitas brigas.**

* * *

- Eu já mandei você não se meter na minha vida e...

- Será que você não sabe calar a boca? Já se fodeu um pouco, vai querer que eu foda mais ainda sua vida? – Perguntou Marion olhando com ódio para Lana. A morena apenas apontou a varinha em sua direção.

* * *

- Você não presta! – Berrou Roxanne acusadoramente. Dominique sentiu as lágrimas de raiva em seus olhos.

- Olha quem fala, hein? Que moral você tem para falar de mim quando é simplesmente uma cópia mal feita da minha pessoa?

Roxanne sentiu a boca se escancarar enquanto o sangue subia-lhe a cabeça.

* * *

**É tempo de ganhos.**

* * *

- Eu andei pensando muito em você nas férias – sussurrou Roxanne no ouvido do garoto. Jason observou-a sem acreditar enquanto era empurrado contra a parede. O sonserino arregalou os olhos ao sentir o corpo da garota prensando o seu.

- Weasley, você está bem? – Perguntou confuso e atordoado. Roxanne deu um sorriso malicioso enquanto puxava-o pela gola da camisa.

- Vou ficar melhor depois disso...

* * *

Jason olhou-a com carinho e ternura. Passou a mão nos fios que caiam parecendo revoltados em seu rosto.

- Você é a garota mais inteligente que eu conheço.

* * *

- Fred, eu preciso da sua ajuda. – Falou Alexis um pouco agitada enquanto andava de um lado para o outro. O ruivo a encarou sem entender.

- Com o que?

- Preciso que você arranque o fio do cabelo de um professor.

- Como é que é? Alexis, você andou bebendo?

* * *

**E perdas.**

* * *

- JAMES! – A ruiva berrou correndo até onde o irmão estava. O moreno abraçou-a com força enquanto a menor derramava lágrimas em sua camisa.

- Onde ele está? – Perguntou Alvo chegando derrapando no corredor. James apontou para uma porta no final do andar.

- Mamãe está lá dentro com tia Mione – disse James com os olhos inchados. – Elas chegaram a pouco tempo, mas Tio Rony está tentando fechar a loja.

- Alguma novidade? – Perguntou Lílian soluçando no ombro do irmão. James fez que não com a cabeça.

- Ele já chegou desacordado.

* * *

- Marcos, por que você simplesmente não desaparece? Quer saber? Faz melhor! MUDA DE CASA!

Marcos ergueu a sobrancelha e sorriu irônico para Morgan.

- Você sentiria minha falta na Sonserina.

Morgan revirou os olhos, mas não pode deixar de corar com o comentário do garoto.

- Admita – pediu Marcos insistente. (...) O corpo de Morgan se arrepiou com o contato.

- Quer saber? Eu mudei de opinião – começou a garota com um sorriso travesso. – Vá para a Durmstrange!

* * *

- Precisaremos reunir os Aurores, imediatamente.

- É mesmo? E você indica quem para isso?

* * *

Minerva olhou para o grupo de alunos reunidos em sua sala.

- Eu sinto muito.

* * *

Marion sentou-se ao lado do moreno, os dois ficaram encarando o Lago por um tempo até Alvo virar o rosto para a nova companheira.

- Sim? – Perguntou tentando dar um sorriso. Marion observou-o, séria.

- Não precisa sorrir para todos nessa hora.

- É instintivo.

- Potter, você também tem o direito de sofrer.

* * *

Crash.

Algumas coisas você simplesmente não conserta.

Elas permanecerão para sempre quebradas.

* * *

n/a: desculpem a demora! Vocês não tem ideia de como a minha vida está virando de cabeça pra baixo, e além do mais, o fanfiction não queria me deixar postar nada aqui. D: Tava dando algum erro com as fanfics de HP. Agora eu consegui \o/ Mas anyway, estou cheia de motivos pessoais e blábláblá pra demorar com esse capítulo. Até porque pré-vestibular é foda, então esse é o maior dos motivos. Se Merlin quiser eu postarei semana que vem o capítulo de vez.

Obrigada pela paciência,

Cecília. ;*

ps: a prévia ficou maneirinha, não ficou? hahahaha


	23. Cap 16 Crash Parte I

Capítulo 16. Crash. Parte I.

**x-x**

_Flashback…_

_No dia anterior…_

_- Harry – o homem entrou afobado na sala do chefe. Harry James Potter, chefe dos aurores, ergueu a cabeça e olhou intrigado para quem lhe chamava tão aflito. Estivera lendo as notícias do Pasquim e não percebera que alguém adentrara em sua sala de forma tão nervosa._

_- Sim, Watson? – Perguntou Harry enquanto observava com curiosidade um dos seus melhores aurores. O tal Watson recuperou o fôlego enquanto apoiava-se na mesa do chefe._

_- Ataque – começou ofegante. Harry levantou-se de um pulo da mesa. – Ataque a uma vila trouxa não muito longe daqui. Fica a alguns quilômetros, recebemos o chamado de uma bruxa que estava visitando uma amiga e..._

_- Não precisa me contar toda a história, Watson. Convoque os outros e aparataremos agora mesmo. Você nos guiará. – Mandou Harry pegando sua capa na cadeira e sua varinha na mesa. Em um segundo já havia mandado um patrono com mensagem para Gina. _

_Em menos de cinco minutos já tinham quarenta aurores reunidos aparatando juntos. _

_Chegaram a uma cena de caos que Harry pensou só existir antes, quando Voldemort estava vivo. Várias casas pegavam fogo e trouxas eram vistos correndo pelas ruas. Gritos e tentativas de ajudar os outros também eram vistas. Os responsáveis por aquele ato estavam com simples máscaras pretas no rosto._

_Harry conseguiu exclamar ordens para alguns aurores enquanto apontava. Em menos de um minuto já estavam todos lutando ou tentando ajudar os trouxas. Harry mexeu com a varinha na mão e correu para uma casa onde acabara de ver um clarão verde em um quarto. Ouviu berros e escancarou a porta. A casa tinha os móveis virados e um vaso de vidro estava quebrado no pé da escada. Subiu em apenas alguns passos e abriu a porta do quarto com força. Tropeçou em algo no chão e quase caiu. Olhou e constatou ser um corpo. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo. Ergueu o rosto e só conseguiu visualizar um homem com máscara preta apontando para outro trouxa. Esse mesmo caiu inconsciente no chão depois de um simples floreio da varinha do homem. Harry acabara de apontar para o homem quando ouviu uma risada as suas costas. _

_Não teve tempo de virar._

_Quando viu já estava no chão."_

_Fim do FlashBack._

**x-x**

"_- Quem foi que contou a diretora que eu estava reunindo alguns alunos da Sonserina? – Perguntou Lana gritando com o grupo que estava sentado. Anna sentiu as palmas das mãos suarem frio enquanto todos se entreolhavam. Lana pareceu se irritar mais ainda. – EU QUERO UMA RESPOSTA AGORA, SEUS BABACAS!_

_- Fui eu. – Respondeu uma voz masculina entre todos. Os olhos de Lana se arregalaram e sua boca escancarou-se juntamente a todas as outras._

_- Como é, Jason?"_

Todos estavam com as bocas abertas, em sinal de espanto mudo. Jason revirou os olhos com a reação, mas deu um sorriso frio e seus olhos calculistas percorreram o ambiente.

- Ficou surda depois de velha? – Perguntou referindo-se a irmã. Lana soltou um berro agudo enquanto Jason levantava-se para poder encarar a irmã de uma altura razoável. Aquilo fez todos seguirem seu exemplo e se afastarem um pouco. Lana caminhou até onde estava o irmão e parou a sua frente. Jason sentiu a face arder depois de alguns segundos. Não tivera tempo de se preparar para aquilo. – Melhor?

- MELHOR? MELHOR? COMO ASSIM VOCÊ ME PERGUNTA SE EU ESTOU MELHOR COM ESSE TOM FRIO? VOCÊ QUER MORRER, GAROTO? – Berrou completamente fora de si. Morgan ergueu a sobrancelha diante da ameaça e segurou Marcos pelo antebraço. Conseguiu perceber a hesitação do amigo enquanto ele olhava para a escada da Torre. Parecia-lhe longe naquele momento.

- Lana, vamos parar com a ceninha, ok? – Pediu Jason passando as mãos no cabelo.

- QUANDO ELE DESCOBRIR, VOCÊ ESTÁ TÃO FUDIDO! VOCÊ ESTÁ MORTO! FAREI QUESTÃO DE LHE VER MORTO PESSOALMENTE...

- Ele não vai me matar! – Exclamou Jason começando a se irritar. – Foi apenas um mal entendido...

Os olhos de Lana se estreitaram e sua face começou a ficar vermelha.

- É melhor nós sairmos daqui – disse Morgan enquanto Lana praticamente jogava-se para cima de Jason. Anna desviou-se do ataque da garota e tentou sair de perto da mira.

- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É? – Morgan tapou os ouvidos quando Lana berrou enquanto pegava a varinha.

- Meu Merlin! – Exclamou alguém quando viu a garota erguendo a varinha para cima do irmão.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ MALUCA? – Berrou Jason pegando o braço da irmã e desviando um feitiço que o atingiria. Brandon Montague e Harvey Higgs já haviam conseguido alcançar a saída e vários outros seguiram seu exemplo. Aidan saiu de fininho por trás de Lana, Marcos atrás dele puxando Morgan pelo ombro e a amparando para poderem sair dali.

- Está assustando todo mundo – disse Jason tentando manter a calma. Lana debatia-se furiosamente enquanto era segurada por ele. – Estou cansado dos seus ataques, Lana. Estou cansado dos seus mimos, ataques e rebeliões. Pelo amor de Merlin, eu nunca pedi isso!

- Ah é? E você pediu o que?

- Eu pedi para ser um garoto normal!

- Nós temos poder!

- Ninguém tem poder aqui! – Disse Jason revirando os olhos, cansado. – Lana, você acha que esses sonserinos te respeitam? Óbvio que não. Na primeira oportunidade de se darem bem, eles atravessaram na frente de todo mundo, seja você ou algum grifinório. Você anda tão ingênua, maninha...

- Eu lhe provarei o que um Miller não é capaz de fazer – ameaçou Lana soltando-se de Jason e ajeitando as vestes. Afastou-se lentamente do irmão. – Você me envergonha.

- Isso era para me atingir? – Perguntou Jason indiferente. Lana segurou o grito. A garota afastou-se até a escada da Torre.

- A propósito... – começou virando-se para o irmão e sorrindo. – Você está definitivamente expulso do grupo.

Jason apenas bocejou e foi até a beirada da Torre. Encostou-se ali, ouvindo os passos de Lana na escada. Depois de cinco minutos virou-se para ir embora e deparou-se com Anna Zabine o encarando. Deu seu melhor sorriso e fez uma reverência.

- Boa noite – brincou com sua voz rouca e divertida. Anna permaneceu séria.

- Por que fez aquilo? – Perguntou curiosa. Jason apenas riu e começou a caminhar para a escada.

- Por que fez aquilo? – Tornou a perguntar Anna. Dessa vez Jason não ignorou e virou-se para a garota. O sorriso desaparecera.

- Da próxima vez que combinar seus planos no corredor, certifique-se de que ninguém está ouvindo.

- Você não me impediu...

- Não – concordou Jason com displicência. Anna franziu o cenho.

- Por que você se culpou? – Jason suspirou cansado e caminhou até perto da garota.

- Aprenda: se fosse você quem tivesse se culpado, estaria morta agora. – Falou dando de ombros. Anna arregalou os olhos fazendo Jason rir. – Zabini, não pense que você ainda está no seu mundinho de escola. Isso daqui é vida real, tenha instinto de sobrevivência. Seleção Natural, minha cara.

Anna inclinou a cabeça tentando entender enquanto via Jason desaparecer pela escada. Aquilo já estava ficando confuso demais.

**x-x**

_**St. Mungus.**_

**Horário: 2:00 a.m.**

Gina caminhou impaciente, pela sala de espera do hospital. Ao seu lado Hermione batia a perna nervosamente. A ruiva mexeu-se nervosa. Sentou. Levantou. Sentou novamente...

- Senhora Potter – ouviu alguém lhe chamar e ergueu-se num ímpeto. Um médico apareceu, suas feições tentando manter a indiferença. – Será que a senhora poderia me acompanhar?

- MÃE! – Ouviu um berro e James adentrou correndo na sala. – Eu cheguei assim que pude! Cadê o papai? Ele está bem? Como a senhora está? Será que quer um calmante? Acho que eu preciso de uma água...

- James! – Gina segurou o filho pelo ombro e o sacudiu um pouco. – Eu vou acompanhar o médico com Hermione. Você aguarde seus irmãos mais novos chegarem.

- Mas...

- Faça o que eu pedi, James. Ande.

James estreitou os olhos, mas fez que sim. Gina afastou-se, acompanhada de Hermione e o médico. O ruivo passou as mãos no cabelo, angustiado. Caminhou até o corredor e andou de um lado para o outro. Olhou para o relógio... 2:05. Bufou irritado e começou a percorrer o corredor, passando por todos os leitos. Seu pai deveria estar em um... 2:07. Aquilo só poderia ser uma brincadeira. Com toda a certeza aquele lugar era enfeitiçado para fazer o tempo passar mais devagar...

Ouviu um berro ao longe e se virou. Lílian vinha correndo, Alvo em seu encalce. Os dois com semblantes tristes e derrotados.

- JAMES! – A ruiva berrou correndo até onde o irmão estava. O ruivo abraçou-a com força enquanto a menor derramava lágrimas em sua camisa.

- Onde ele está? – Perguntou Alvo chegando derrapando no corredor. James apontou para uma porta no final do andar.

- Mamãe está lá dentro com tia Mione – disse James com os olhos inchados. – Elas chegaram há pouco tempo, mas Tio Rony está tentando fechar a loja.

- Alguma novidade? – Perguntou Lílian soluçando no ombro do irmão. James fez que não com a cabeça.

- Ele já chegou desacordado. – Anunciou tristemente. – Eu recebi uma carta de mamãe falando que ele fora atacado em alguma missão...

- Por que ele sempre tem que dar uma de heroizinho? Não pode ficar parado enquanto seus capangas fazem o trabalho sujo?

- Alvo... ele é o chefe dos Aurores – disse James fazendo Alvo revirar os olhos.

- Mesmo assim, você já percebeu que ele sempre atrai o perigo? Se o mundo está calmo demais é só ele colocar o rosto para fora da janela. Aposto que uma tentativa de terrorismo se inicia.

- Será que dava para não brincar agora? – Perguntou Lílian fungando, ainda abraçada a James. O irmão mais velho apertou-a contra si.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – garantiu beijando o topo da cabeça de Lílian.

- Nunca fica bem nessas horas – disse a ruiva derrotada.

James ia responder, mas viu uma porta sendo aberta no final do corredor. Hermione Granger acabara de sair e caminhava lentamente na direção deles.

- Mau sinal... – disse Alvo sentindo um arrepio percorrer suas costas.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou James quando a tia finalmente alcançara-os. Constataram que a morena tinha lágrimas nos olhos inchados, sua face estava vermelha e desolada. – Pelo amor de Merlin, tia! Fale logo!

- Seu pai está em coma. – Anunciou Hermione fungando. James tentou se manter impassível ao sentir Lílian chorar desconsolada em seu peito. Alvo sentiu o queixo tremer, mas prendeu algumas lágrimas em seus olhos. Desviou o olhar de todo mundo e afastou-se do grupo. Um grito de angustia estava preso em sua garganta.

O herói da sua infância estava sendo derrotado pela primeira vez.

**x-x**

Os corredores de Hogwarts nunca haviam estado tão silenciosos. As pessoas passavam aos grupos, cochichando ou quietas, todas com expressões de nervosismo. O grupo da família Weasley e Potter era abordado todas as vezes com perguntas, inclusive seus amigos mais próximos.

- Eu juro – começou Dominique nervosa apontando para um calouro que a parara no corredor para perguntar como andava seu tio. – Se me perguntar mais uma vez vou arrancar as suas duas bolas! TÁ ME OUVINDO?

O primeiranista assustou-se e saiu correndo com os amigos. A loira bufou, irritada. Passou a mão nos cabelos e voltou a caminhar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Ei! Domi! – Ouviu alguém lhe chamar e virou-se. Alexis caminhava parecendo apressada. Correu um pouco para chegar até a loira.

- Olá – cumprimentou Dominique sorrindo. – Boa tarde, como está a senhorita?

- Ótima obrigada. – Falou Alexis sorrindo. – E você? Como está?

- Indo – disse Dominique suspirando. – Sabe quando toda a sua vida parece um caos? Parece que tudo se faz aos pedaços e você não sabe nem como começar a reuni-los.

- Que tal começar pelos menores e difíceis de achar? Assim você perde menos tempo. Os maiores você deixa para depois.

- É uma boa metáfora – disse Dominique rindo. – Embora eu nem saiba o que é isso, mas tia Hermione já usou tantas vezes essa expressão...

Alexis riu com gosto e apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Seu médico mandou não contrariar...

- É, ele disse que eu sou perigosa – brincou Dominique rindo. A garota fez um gesto com a mão imitando uma garra.

Alexis ia responder, mas viu Fred se aproximar das duas garotas. Olhou para Dominique de soslaio e viu a garota desaparecendo em um outro corredor. O ruivo chegou ao seu encontro com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Minha prima não gosta mais de mim? – Perguntou Fred divertindo-se enquanto puxava Alexis. A sonserina revirou os olhos.

- Nem ela, nem ninguém. – Disse provocando enquanto cutucava o ombro do garoto. Fred olhou para a mão de Alexis.

- É mesmo? Não gosta tanto que já está retribuindo toda caidinha o abraço. – Falou Fred fazendo Alexis debater-se em seus braços tentando se soltar. Os olhos da garota se arregalaram e sua boca abriu ligeiramente. Fred franziu o cenho, tentando entender. – O que? O que houve?

- Eu tive uma ideia – murmurou a garota dando um sorriso. Fred afastou-se, temeroso.

- Eita, envolve o que?

- Eu andei percebendo umas coisas sobre um professor. – Começou Alexis tentando explicar-se. Fred revirou os olhos.

- Qual deles?

- Simas.

- Aaah Alexis, não adianta! Nem começa. Se apaixonar por professor só vai lhe trazer problemas e...

- Que me apaixonar por ele? Você está maluco? Pirou? Comeu merda? – A garota exclamou revoltada. – Eu tenho cara de aluna que se apaixona por professor? Ok, não responda! Voltando...

Alexis ergueu os braços tentando se explicar e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Você vai me achar maluca...

- Olha, não está muito longe disso não...

- Fred, eu preciso da sua ajuda. – Falou Alexis um pouco agitada enquanto andava de um lado para o outro. O ruivo a encarou sem entender.

- Com o que?

- Preciso que você arranca o fio do cabelo de um professor.

- Como é que é? Alexis, você andou bebendo?

- Amor, beber só nos finais de semana – disse Alexis rindo. – Ok, eu preciso que você arranque um fio do cabelo do professor Simas.

- Alexis, eu quero uma boa razão para tal feito – disse Fred passando a mão no cabelo. – Ou você quer que eu chegue e fale: ei, cara! Minha namorada tá a fim de fazer um vodu seu! Me dá um chumaço de cabelo?

- Háhá, muito engraçado. Morri de rir. Não, palhaço de circo. É que... bom, você não vai acreditar em mim, mas... eu acho que ele pode ser meu pai.

Os olhos de Fred se arregalaram e o garoto cambaleou um pouco.

- Wow, você já não tem um pai?

- Tenho, mas... ele é igualzinho a mim, Fred! Ele tem as mesmas manias e até uma mancha de nascença igualzinha a minha! Eu andei reparando na sala e aí eu mandei uma carta contando sobre o novo professor para minha mãe. Ela simplesmente não comentou nada de volta! E para minha mãe não comentar nada de volta é que algo está muito errado! Vai que eles tiveram algo e eu não sei. Vai que eu sou filha de um cara mil vezes melhor do que o meu pai.

- Eu entendi – disse Fred sorrindo de lado para Alexis e puxando-a pela cintura. – Isso vai lhe fazer feliz?

- Muito – disse Alexis sorrindo de volta. – Muito mesmo e juro que te recompenso.

- Opa! Aí eu posso pensar no assunto... – falou Fred rindo pegando-a pela nuca. – Pensaremos em um plano mais tarde.

- Eu sabia que você aceitaria.

- Me diga algo que eu não faria por você. – O ruivo beijou-a delicadamente. Alexis segurou-se com força em seus braços.

- Estou começando a achar isso uma tarefa impossível.

**x-x**

- Ei Al – Scorpius adentrara nas Masmorras, Daniel atrás dele. Os dois foram até o sofá onde Alvo estava jogado. – Será que dava para parar de nos ignorar? Porra, mais que merda.

- Não estou ignorando vocês – disse Alvo meio atordoado. – Quando eu fiz isso?

- Fala sério, Potter – Daniel revirou os olhos sentando-se ao lado do amigo. – Você esteve calado o dia inteiro, não ousou olhar para nossos rostos e fica toda hora fugindo das pessoas.

- Não quero ouvir perguntas.

- E nós não queremos fazê-las – disse Scorpius com raiva. – Mas somos seus melhores amigos, Alvo. Queremos apenas levantar um pouco seu ânimo, conversar bobagens para ver se você muda um pouco o humor.

- É – concordou Daniel sorrindo. – Podemos falar de... sei lá, papos masculinos.

- Papos masculinos? – Perguntou Alvo sem entender. Daniel riu.

- Você sabe: quadribol, mulher, mulher, mulher e mais um pouco de mulher só para completar o dia.

Alvo olhou por alguns minutos para Daniel e soltou um riso.

- Talvez, podemos falar disso. Qual mulher dessa vez?

Scorpius e Daniel se entreolharam com malícia.

- Marion – disseram juntos encarando Alvo. O moreno ergueu a sobrancelha e soltou uma risada fria.

- O que tem a loira?

- Ela é gostosa pra car... – Scorpius não terminou de falar, apenas fez um gesto com as duas mãos.

- Putz, é loucura – disse Daniel rindo. – Se Rose estivesse aqui te mataria.

- Eu sei – Scorpius deu uma risada. – Mas não está e fala sério, não é mentira. Mas a Rose é muito mais gostosa, pra mim pelo menos! Prefiro ruivas.

- E eu loiras mesmo. – Disse Daniel espreguiçando-se. – Por falar nisso aquela vaca da professora veio encher de novo o saco da minha pessoa e da Patrícia, dizendo saber o que "nós fazemos".

- É, fala que é algo que ela não faz – disse Scorpius revirando os olhos. Daniel e Alvo riram da resposta do amigo.

- Com toda a certeza ela não faz isso.

- Nem um boneco inflável ia gostar de fazer com ela – disse Scorpius fazendo uma careta. – Ergh, repugnante.

- Cara, eu não precisava dessa cena na minha cabeça – disse Alvo com desgosto. – Vocês vêm aqui tentar me tirar da fossa e colocam essa cena na minha mente já pervertida por natureza? Qual é o problema de vocês?

- Olha, no momento eu tenho vários problemas – disse Daniel sorrindo. – Mas estou tentando resolvê-los.

- É, os meus não tem como resolver – disse Alvo cabisbaixo. Scorpius chegou perto do amigo e apertou seu ombro.

- Cara, não fica assim. Não tem nada que você possa fazer. – Disse Scorpius, mas sem saber realmente o que dizer.

- Minha mãe está pedindo para eu voltar mais cedo para casa. Minha irmã ficou tão abalada que está em casa com o James. Não conseguiu voltar ainda para a escola. Graças a Merlin eu sou o único que consegui me reerguer um pouco. Cara, minha família está acabada com isso.

- Sinto muito – sussurrou Daniel.

- É, todos dizem isso... cara, eu sei lá. Acho que ainda não estou acreditando no que está acontecendo. – Alvo deu um sorriso fraco levantando-se do sofá. – Acho que vou dar uma volta. A gente se vê.

Alvo acabara de abrir a entrada das Masmorras deparando-se com Rose e Patrícia. As duas deram um sorriso fraco para o amigo.

- Eu vou dar uma volta – repetiu Alvo esquivando-se e saindo dali. Patrícia olhou sem entender para Daniel e Rose apenas suspirou derrotada. As duas adentraram nas Masmorras indo se juntar aos namorados.

- Ele só precisa de um tempo – murmurou Patrícia parecendo tentar se convencer.

- Acho que todos nós precisamos – falou Rose com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto se encolhia perto de Scorpius.

**x-x**

_Mini prévia antes do recado:_

_Segunda Parte._

_- Eu já mandei você não se meter na minha vida e..._

_- Será que você não sabe calar a boca? Já se fodeu um pouco, vai querer que eu foda mais ainda sua vida? – Perguntou Marion olhando com ódio para Lana. A morena apenas apontou a varinha em sua direção._

_**x-x**_

_- Você não presta! – Berrou Roxanne acusadoramente. Dominique sentiu as lágrimas de raiva em seus olhos._

_- Olha quem fala, hein? Que moral você tem para falar de mim quando é simplesmente uma cópia mal feita da minha pessoa?_

_Roxanne sentiu a boca se escancarar enquanto o sangue subia-lhe a cabeça._

_**x-x**_

_- Eu andei pensando muito em você nas férias – sussurrou Roxanne no ouvido do garoto. Jason observou-a sem acreditar enquanto era empurrado contra a parede. O sonserino arregalou os olhos ao sentir o corpo da garota prensando o seu._

_- Weasley, você está bem? – Perguntou confuso e atordoado. Roxanne deu um sorriso malicioso enquanto puxava-o pela gola da camisa._

_- Vou ficar melhor depois disso..._

_**x-x**_

_Jason olhou-a com carinho e ternura. Passou a mão nos fios que caiam parecendo revoltados em seu rosto._

_- Você é a garota mais inteligente que eu conheço._

_**x-x**_

_**x-x**_

_- Marcos, por que você simplesmente não desaparece? Quer saber? Faz melhor! MUDA DE CASA!_

_Marcos ergueu a sobrancelha e sorriu irônico para Morgan._

_- Você sentiria minha falta na Sonserina._

_Morgan revirou os olhos, mas não pode deixar de corar com o comentário do garoto._

_- Admita – pediu Marcos insistente. (...) O corpo de Morgan se arrepiou com o contato._

_- Quer saber? Eu mudei de opinião – começou a garota com um sorriso travesso. – Vá para a Durmstrange!_

_**x-x**_

_- Precisaremos reunir os Aurores, imediatamente._

_- É mesmo? E você indica quem para isso?_

_**x-x**_

_Minerva olhou para o grupo de alunos reunidos em sua sala._

_- Eu sinto muito._

_**x-x**_

_Marion sentou-se ao lado do moreno, os dois ficaram encarando o Lago por um tempo até Alvo virar o rosto para a nova companheira._

_- Sim? – Perguntou tentando dar um sorriso. Marion observou-o, séria._

_- Não precisa sorrir para todos nessa hora._

_- É instintivo._

_- Potter, você também tem o direito de sofrer._

_**x-x**_

N/autora: olá, primeiro: desculpem a demora. Segundo: desculpem pelo capítulo curto e sem graça (e pelos erros. Não teve betagem nem correção ainda). Juro que na próxima parte eu pretendo melhorar. :/ Estou me esforçando, mas a criatividade tadinha... está em falta. Até porque ano de vestibular é foda, e com um namorado fica mais foda ainda. Fui pedida hoje em namoro *o* hahahaha Agora vocês entendem, sem nenhuma cabeça para escrever. Mas voltando, as leitoras fizeram alguns pedidos e perguntas e eu irei atender. A professora escrota aparecerá na segunda parte prometo! E o lance do Harry aparecerá muito mais. Tadinho dele... D:

Espero comentários, embora eu saiba que não mereça. É que a segunda temporada está quase chegando ao fim, deve ter mais ou menos uns sei lá! Cinco capítulos ou mais para terminar, aí eu parto para a terceira. Quem quer a terceira aqui levanta a mão! A terceira terá muitas emoções e personagens novos, inclusive os filhos da Luna que aparecerão no final dessa. Alguns personagens irão embora e aparecerão menos na terceira temporada.

Espero que gostem do que eu tenho em mente. E comentem sobre o plano da Alexis ;D

Beijos,

Ciça ;****


	24. Bônus Patrícia e Daniel

**Bônus III.**

* * *

**Bônus Patrícia e Daniel.**

_**Pequena cena passada com o casal, para quem sentia falta desse shipper.**_

**Ano em que a cena é passada: Terceiro ano deles.**

**Mês: Outubro.**

**Horário: 22:00 p.m.**

* * *

Patrícia semicerrou os olhos enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. Daniel suspirou enquanto erguia a sobrancelha. Os dois se encararam fixamente.

- Você tem certeza de que deseja fazer isso? – Perguntou Daniel enquanto passava a mão no queixo. Paaty passou a mão na testa tirando um filete de suor. Por que aquilo tinha que ser tão difícil? – Você tem toda a certeza do mundo de que deseja fazer isso?

- Pare Danny! Está me desconcentrando!

- Ei! Só estou perguntando, não quero que você faça nada obrigada.

- Não estou sendo obrigada, sei muito bem o que quero fazer.

- Você quem sabe...

- Eu estou certa disso.

- Você sabe que isso vai acabar mal para você...

- Eu tenho certeza de que não me arrependerei.

- Muito bem, se é o que você deseja fazer...

- É. Cavalo na E7.

Os dois abaixaram os rostos e miraram o tabuleiro de xadrez. A peça obedeceu à garota e um segundo depois dava um golpe mortal em uma das torres de Daniel. O garoto ergueu os braços em sinal de protesto e exclamou vários palavrões. Patrícia riu da reação enquanto comemorava fazendo uma dança.

- Isso é trapaça! – Reclamou Daniel cruzando os braços. Patrícia revirou os olhos enquanto sorria divertida.

- Você sabe que eu sou demais, não tente negar isso.

- Mas eu não tentei! – Defendeu-se Daniel. Paaty sentiu que estava ficando vermelha e apontou para o tabuleiro.

- Jogue logo, não temos todo o tempo do mundo. Daqui a pouco Al chega querendo te levar para algum lugar.

- Isso pega mal para quem é de fora e não sabe do que você está falando. – Avisou Daniel baixinho. Patrícia revirou os olhos e aumentou o tom de voz.

- E qual seria o problema das pessoas saberem que você e o Al são amantes? – Perguntou enquanto fingia que não via que um grupo de alunos do sexto ano passava. Daniel ficou vermelho e começou a reclamar da falta de consideração da amiga. Patrícia riu alto e segurou na mão do sonserino.

- Relaxa, baby. Todos sabem que o Al só tem olhos para o Scorpius.

- É bom mesmo – disse um loiro que acabara de chegar e postava-se ao lado de Patrícia. – Que história é essa do Alvo estar olhando para esse moreno sem graça?

- Sem graça é seu pai – disse Daniel irritado apontando para Scorpius. O loiro revirou os olhos.

- Nós estávamos brincando, sabemos que você e Al são únicos juntos.

- Obrigada linda – Scorpius fingiu jogar o cabelo para trás fazendo os outros dois rirem. – Por falar nisso vocês viram aonde aquele idiota se meteu?

- Acho que ele foi à cozinha com a Anna – disse Patrícia mordendo o lábio, pensativa. – Realmente não sei, você me pegou.

- Aff... nunca vi pessoa para comer tanto. Nós jantamos faz pouco tempo. – Disse Daniel revoltado. Patrícia encolheu os ombros.

- E eu pensando em dar uma escapada até a cozinha...

- Você também se pudesse comia um boi! – Falou Daniel apontando para Paaty.

- Olha quem fala – disseram Scorpius e Patrícia. Daniel fez que não ouviu.

- Eu vou dormir – disse Scorpius bocejando. – Já sei que Alvo vai me perturbar mais tarde querendo ir até a Floresta Proibida. Nunca vi alguém gostar tanto daquele lugar.

- Até o dia em que ele se ferrar lá dentro. – Disse Patrícia com um sorriso diabólico. – Ia ser engraçado se acontecesse alguma coisa com ele lá.

- Do jeito que ele é, capaz de tropeçar no próprio pé e dizer que o fantasma de Voldemort lhe deu uma rasteira – disse Scorpius revirando os olhos. – Boa noite, meninos. Bom jogo.

- Boa noite – desejaram os outros dois e voltaram a se concentrar no jogo. Depois de um tempo Daniel foi o primeiro a falar.

- Sabe, se você quiser ir até a cozinha eu te acompanho.

Patrícia parou a jogada que ia fazer e seus olhos adquiriram brilho.

- Jura? – Perguntou a garota sorridente. – Eu queria mesmo uma companhia, não é legal caminhar pelo castelo, sozinha, depois das dez horas.

- Então vamos logo antes que fique mais tarde.

- Ok, só uma última coisa Danny...

- O que?

- Xeque Mate.

- Eu te odeio.

Os dois caminhavam pelo castelo; Patrícia cantarolando e Daniel olhando para os lados certificando-se que não tinha ninguém os seguindo.

- Podíamos ter ficado com o mapa dos marotos por essa noite, seria mais fácil. – Disse Daniel baixinho.

- Ou com a capa da invisibilidade, também é bem útil.

- O Al deve estar com os dois, qualquer coisa na volta a gente pega algum deles.

- É! Boa. Ainda bem que o James parou de implicar com o Alvo querendo toda hora os pertences do pai dele. Eles aprenderam a dividir.

- Também, o James já aprendeu tudo o que podia com o mapa dos marotos, faz mais de um ano que ele não é pego a noite na escola. O zelador está fulo com isso.

- O Al também não fica para trás não. Um dia desse ele me mostrou um esconderijo extraordinário atrás de uma estátua. Eu não sabia e me foi muito útil semana passada, quase fui pega pela diretora. Ia me ferrar bonito!

- Ia mesmo, ela não perdoa. Era capaz de te dar duas semanas de detenção limpando aquela sala de Troféus imunda.

- Ergh, já bastou a última vez que peguei detenção. Limpar a sala do zelador não é uma boa ideia. Não sei quem levou mais detenção, o James avô ou o Jay. Sério... páreo duro.

- Acho que o avô do Al levou mais detenções, ainda...

- Alvo disse que queria ultrapassar o recorde de detenções, embora o tio dele também seja duro de competir...

- O pai da Roxanne e do Fred?

- Esse mesmo. Tio Jorge.

- Ele não é nosso tio.

- E daí, Danny? Também não é do Scorpius e ele o chama assim.

- Bom... er... Sei lá, meio informal demais.

- Queria chamar ele de que? Senhor? Ele ia rir na sua cara e dizer que senhor está no céu.

Daniel riu com a garota tentando não fazer muito barulho para despertar a atenção de nenhum quadro.

- Paaty, qual é a sua cor favorita? – Perguntou Daniel. Patrícia o encarou sem entender.

- Pensei que você soubesse.

- Eu sei, mas não tenho certeza.

- Há, ótima saída, Daniel Zabini.

- Rosa?

- No momento sim.

- No momento?

- É, a cada ano eu escolho uma cor favorita diferente. Odeio ficar repetindo toda hora as mesmas respostas, eu gosto de variar. "Qual é sua cor favorita?" "E seu número?" "E seu animal"? A cada ano eu tenho uma resposta diferente.

Daniel gargalhou enquanto tapava a boca.

- Me diga, esse ano – começou Daniel ainda rindo -, qual é o seu número favorito?

- Treze. O número da minha idade e o número do azar.

- Hm... tenso. – Daniel sorriu de lado. – E o animal?

- Vejamos, cavalo.

- Por que cavalo?

- Não sei, acho legal.

- Qual é a sua matéria favorita?

- Adivinhação.

- Fala sério!

- Adoro adivinhar o que vou comer de café da manhã, é uma delícia. – Patrícia riu com o amigo. – E adivinhar que a Rose vai brigar com o Scorp não é muito difícil, sabe? A professora sempre aprova quando eu prevejo desgraças. Da última vez eu falei que ia derramar chá quente no colo do meu melhor amigo, ela quase enfartou. E quando eu disse que alguém ia desaparecer ela quase teve um orgasmo.

- Que nojo.

- Ainda bem que não teve, pelo menos na minha frente.

- Obrigada Paaty, se eu sonhar com isso eu juro que te mato amanhã.

- Ou me agradece, sei lá né? Vai que ela sabe fazer um bom trabalho?

- QUE NOJO! – Daniel tapou os ouvidos enquanto cantava uma música em voz alta. Patrícia acompanhou o amigo falando besteira perto do mesmo como "A professora e você", "Ela fazendo competição de camisa molhada"...

Ao chegarem ao quadro, Daniel tirou a mão no ouvido para poder fazer cócegas na fruta. Patrícia continuava a falar fazendo-o prender o riso.

- Ora, ora – Mal abriram a porta e Alvo já sorria por entre os elfos. – Bem vindos, meus caros amigos.

Patrícia e Daniel entraram e viram Alvo e Anna sendo servidos por vários elfos felizes e radiantes.

- Eles nos fizeram panquecas – disse Alvo com os olhos brilhando. – PANQUECAS DE BANANAS COM CHOCOLATE.

- Estão deliciosas – avisou Anna piscando. – E é melhor pegarem um pouco antes que o Alvo acabe com elas.

- Obrigado por avisar – agradeceu Daniel entrando com Patrícia e sentando perto dos outros dois.

Alvo sorriu enquanto servia-se de panquecas no prato.

- Sabe o que é melhor do que comer panquecas? – Perguntou Alvo para Patrícia. A loira fez que não. – Comer panquecas com os amigos.

Os quatro sorriram enquanto começavam a conversar.

Alguns momentos simplesmente ficariam para sempre.

* * *

**Observação a ser dita: Scorpius e Patrícia estavam certos. Após um pequeno incidente, Alvo Severus Potter ficou muito tempo sem entrar na Floresta Proibida.**

**Mas isso é um caso para outra história...**

* * *

**n/autora: **Após o jogo do Flamengo eu estava tão feliz que resolvi postar o bônus hoje mesmo. O próximo bônus, se tiver, será o caso do Alvo na Floresta Proibida... tenso hein? hahahaha Espero que tenham gostado dessa pequena cena deles no terceiro ano. Se vocês tiverem algo a pedir para eu descrever deles mais novos, é só mandar em um recado. Juro que tento atender. Do tipo: queria ver o Al fazendo tal coisa; ou... Queria uma cena deles na primeira aula de DCAT. Como eu já disse, é só pedir.

Beijos, Ciça.

PS: MENGOOOOOOOO! É CAMPEÃO!


	25. Cap16 Crash Parte II

Capítulo 16 Crash Parte II

(O capítulo está sem revisão, qualquer erro me perdoem e me avisem nos comentários, por favor. Obrigada pela compreensão.)

* * *

O castelo estava silencioso naquela hora; os poucos resquícios de que se passara mais um dia letivo estavam desaparecendo. Os estudantes voltavam para suas respectivas salas comunais. Os que demoraram no jantar agora aproveitavam que os professores conversavam entre si para tirarem dúvidas, a maioria sonserinos que faziam milhões de perguntas umas seguidas das outras. Minerva estreitou os olhos na direção de um grupo de garotas sonserinas que haviam acabado de ganhar vinte pontos de um professor por estarem entregando antes do prazo suas redações.

- Você não acha que esses sonserinos estejam aprontando alguma coisa? – Perguntou Neville baixinho para que somente Minerva estivesse ouvindo. A diretora observou bem o comportamento dos sonserinos, mas não conseguiu distinguir nada que relacionasse a "encrenca". De fato eles estavam até se...

- Comportando? – Perguntou para si mesma balançando negativamente a cabeça. Será que seu discurso surtira efeito ou eles estavam tão determinados a ganharem a competição naquele ano?

- Eles nunca mais chegaram atrasados para minha aula – comentou Neville coçando o queixo. – E aula passada dois alunos vieram me entregar um resumo da matéria da semana que vem. Como reagir a isso, diretora?

Minerva riu da pergunta de Neville e suspirou.

- Enquanto eles agirem dessa forma só nos resta aplaudir.

Neville bufou contrariado.

- Eu queria ver a Grifinória ganhar esse ano. – Disse discretamente. OS dois olharam para os pontos que estavam marcados. – Talvez... quem sabe o dia de amanhã?

- Professor! – Alexis Brown acabara de entrar no Salão Principal afobada e parecendo ligeiramente nervosa. Minerva se afastou de Simas, para que ele pudesse dar atenção a sonserina.

- Algum problema, senhorita Brown? – Alexis apoiou as mãos no joelho e fez um minuto de silêncio. Simas olhou-a, intrigado. – Senhorita Brown?

- Desculpe professor, é que eu acabei de passar pela sua sala e... – Alexis fez uma pausa dramática – está tudo bagunçado, revirado. Parece que passou algum bicho por lá. Eu não sei explicar professor, realmente não vi ninguém lá dentro...

Simas começou a sair do Salão sendo acompanhado pela garota. Alexis foi atrás do professor até chegarem a sala do mesmo.

- Meu Merlin! – Exclamou Simas enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam diante da bagunça feita em sua sala. – Quem foi o responsável por isso?

- Eu não vi ninguém, professor – respondeu Alexis fazendo Simas levar um susto. Esquecera da garota que viera atrás dele.

Não pode responder nada, pois antes que qualquer um desse conta estavam sendo atacados por várias corujas que sobrevoavam a sala, dando rasantes e piando descontroladamente. Alexis gritou correndo para lá e para cá. Simas tentava se defender, mas levava constantes picadas e foram-lhe arrancados tufos de cabelo.

- Mas o que está acontecendo? – Exclamou uma voz da porta. Minerva acabara de surgir apontando a varinha para a janela fazendo todas as corujas voarem para fora da sala. – Meu Merlin, isso parece um corujal! Vi a senhorita Brown falar algo para o senhor e vim ver se estavam com problemas. Resolveu criar corujas, senhor Finnigan?

- Não diretora, eu não sei o que aconteceu. A senhorita Brown veio me avisar que havia visto minha sala completamente revirada e quando viemos para cá várias corujas nos atacaram. Deve ter sido alguma brincadeira de mal gosto dos alunos e...

- Procuraremos saber quem foi que fez isso – garantiu Minerva. – Senhorita Brown, acho que deveria voltar ao seu dormitório. Professor, quer ajuda para arrumar a bagunça?

- Ah sim, obrigada. E obrigada, senhorita Brown. – Alexis sorriu para o professor e saiu quase correndo do lugar. Estava virando no corredor quando um ruivo veio a seu encontro. Em seu ombro estava uma coruja; Alexis sorriu marota ao ver o tufo de cabelo no bico da coruja. Abraçou o garoto.

- Você é foda.

* * *

A loira acabara de descer pelo castelo. Suspirou enquanto ajeitava a bainha da saia. Ainda não se acostumara com aquelas vestes, da sua antiga escola era bem melhor e mil vezes mais bonita. Ao chegar ao jardim do castelo, notou um estudando parado em frente ao lago. Encaminhou-se até chegar ao lado do moreno e sentou-se na grama.

- O que estamos olhando? – Perguntou. Alvo apontou para o céu escuro.

- A falta de estrelas. – Comentou com a voz baixa. Marion franziu o cenho.

- O que tem a falta de estrelas?

- Quer dizer que amanhã não teremos um bom dia – falou Alvo. Marion balançou a cabeça, concordando.

- Ou... mesmo com o tempo fechado o dia seja bom – disse dando um sorriso fraco. – Não significa que você não possa fazer dele um dia bom. Eu, por exemplo, amo chuva.

Alvo correspondeu ao sorriso. Marion bateu no ombro do garoto com leveza.

- Não precisa ficar assim, Potter. A vida é séria demais para deixarmos tudo nos afundar mais ainda.

- Eu costumava pensar assim. – Disse Alvo. – Esse lema era meu.

- Então finja que eu plagiei. – Alvo não pode deixar de rir. – Fala sério, Potter. Nem tudo está perdido, ainda resta esperança. Sempre resta.

- É, mas se algo acontecer ao meu pai aí sim o mundo bruxa entra em uma catástrofe. Ele sempre foi o herói, se o herói se vai, o que sobra? Nada. Nenhuma esperança para o mundo bruxo. E... – Alvo pigarreou e passou a mão nos olhos – ele sempre foi o meu herói.

Marion observou o sonserino por alguns minutos e apoiou a mão em seu braço. Alvo olhou-a de lado.

- Não significa que ele deixará de ser seu herói. Acho que todos que possuem o privilégio de terem pais têm um herói na vida. E sabe o que acontece quando um herói se vai? Surgem vários novos, que irão seguir o exemplo do primeiro e se inspirar nele. Não se esqueça que antes do seu pai, muitos outros heróis já deram a vida por nós. Inclusive um dos melhores bruxos e diretor dessa escola.

Os dois ficaram calados por alguns minutos. Alvo segurou a mão de Marion, que estava em seu braço.

- Obrigada, novata. – Marion revirou os olhos, mas logo em seguida arregalou-os, pois não estivera preparada para receber um abraço tão espontâneo. Sentiu os braços do sonserino pressionarem seu corpo.

- Ok, er... sem muito contato físico – pediu dando tapinhas no ombro de Alvo, sem jeito. Alvo se separou da menina, rindo.

- Que sonserina fria...

- Querido, é de nascença.

- Oooh, que cena linda – disse alguém atrás dos dois batendo palmas. – Realmente, combina tanto esse casal: o herói da escola e a novata com dificuldade de se enturmar.

Marion revirou os olhos e Alvo olhou para trás sem entender. Viu Lana Miller sorrindo de lado.

- O que você quer, Miller? – Perguntou Alvo ríspido, se levantando. Lana ergueu as duas mãos.

- Não posso apreciar o casal fofo sem querer algo?

- Fala sério, Miller. Por que você não vai apreciar a sua beleza no espelho? – Provocou Marion postando-se ao lado de Alvo. – Oh, espera! Acho que você já deve ter feito isso hoje, o dia inteiro...

Lana estreitou os olhos na direção de Marion.

- O que você veio fazer aqui, Kramer? – Perguntou ameaçadoramente. Marion levantou a sobrancelha.

- E isso é da sua conta por que...?

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta – falou Lana de forma baixa, chegando perto da garota. Marion riu friamente.

- O que você acha que eu vim fazer aqui, Miller? Arranjar namorados? Você ainda não entendeu que o meu único objetivo é fazer da sua vida um inferno?

Lana urrou furiosa e apontou para Marion.

- Eu já mandei você não se meter na minha vida e...

- Será que você não sabe calar a boca? Já se fodeu um pouco, vai querer que eu foda mais ainda sua vida? – Perguntou Marion olhando com ódio para Lana. A morena apenas apontou a varinha em sua direção.

- Estou avisando, Kramer. Volte para o lugar de onde você veio antes que eu te mande para lá em um caixão.

- Isso foi uma ameaça? – Perguntou Marion também pegando a varinha. – Porque eu quero deixar bem claro que quem se ferrou da última vez foi você. Acho melhor parar de arranjar encrenca aonde quer que você vá.

- Se você tivesse ficado em Durmstrange, não estaria reclamando do que eu faço – disse Lana. Marion franziu o cenho.

- E qual seria a graça da vida? Lana, Lana... você ainda não aprendeu que quem brinca com fogo se queima? Um dia, você se dará tão mal na vida que vai desejar não ter feito nada para interferir na vida dos outros.

Lana respirou com dificuldade e ficou vermelha.

- Você não sabe com quem está se metendo – exclamou antes de dar as costas a loira e voltar ao castelo. Alvo ficou observando Marion. A menina apenas suspirou, guardando a varinha como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Não está com medo? – Perguntou Alvo surpreso. Marion sorriu de lado.

- Só por que eu sou uma garota deveria estar com medo? Potter, eu já vivi coisas piores. – A sonserina piscou para Alvo e fez o mesmo caminho de Lana.

Alvo bocejou enquanto voltava o olhar para o Lago.

- Mulher, hoje em dia, anda mais perigosa que homem...

* * *

- Ei Rox, você não vai descer para tomar café? – Perguntou Dominique enquanto colocava a bota desajeitadamente no pé. Roxanne respirou fundo e deu seu melhor sorriso falso na direção da prima.

- Vai descendo você primeiro – pediu enquanto fingia arrumar o cabelo, demoradamente. Dominique ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Mas você não vai descer comigo? – Perguntou um pouco chateada. Roxanne virou-se com raiva para a prima.

- Eu já disse para você descer – disse de forma ríspida. Dominique arregalou os olhos e levantou as mãos.

- Não está mais aqui quem falou algo – disse um pouco revoltada com a explosão. – Adeus.

Roxanne suspirou aliviada ao ver a prima saindo do quarto. Uma expressão de ódio tomou conta de seu rosto e suas mãos trêmulas finalmente deixaram o cabelo que fingira arrumar. Pegou a bolsa de cima da cama e olhou-se uma última vez no espelho. Aquele dia encurtara mais ainda a saia que usava. O rímel preto favorecia seus olhos. Sorriu friamente na direção do espelho lembrando-se do plano que passara com um sonserino, com quem sabia que Dominique tinha tido algo ano passado. Ajeitou uma última vez a roupa e saiu do quarto.

Desceu rapidamente as escadas e encontrou-se com o garoto do outro lado do corredor.

- Olá, Alex – cumprimentou dando um beijo na bochecha do garoto. O sonserino riu malicioso.

- Você já pensou no prêmio que irá me dar? – Perguntou como quem não queria nada. Roxanne soltou uma risada.

- Acho que você já imagina o que seja – falou passando a mão no braço do garoto. – Faça a sua parte, e faça direito.

- E alguma vez eu já falhei? – Perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha. – Não se preocupe, Weasley, você terá o que quer. Se jurar que a Dominique irá sofrer... nenhuma mulher me rejeita assim e saí ganhando.

- Eu lhe garanto – prometeu Roxanne com ódio nos olhos. Alex sorriu satisfeito.

- Ótimo, então te encontro lá. Terceiro andar.

- Certo – Roxanne se afastou do garoto e rumou para onde sabia que Jason passaria. Já o vira fazer sua rota matinal várias vezes e sabia que trombaria com ele no terceiro andar.

- Ora, ora – começou Roxanne aparentando surpresa. – Se não é o Miller – Jason ergueu a sobrancelha ao ver a grifinória indo em sua direção. Gostava de caminhar pelos castelos de manhã, mas nunca encontrara Roxanne naquele corredor.

- Você não deveria estar tomando café? – Perguntou um pouco confuso. – Como toda pessoa normal.

- Está se excluindo do grupo? – Perguntou Roxanne parando em frente ao sonserino. Era impressão da ruiva ou a voz de Jason ficava ainda mais rouca de manhã?

- Eu nunca fui normal – falou Jason sorrindo de lado. – E sempre fui o mais bonito, é claro.

- Modesto também – disse Roxanne sorrindo para o menino. Jason estranhou a simpatia da garota.

- Está tudo bem com você, Weasley? Algum bicho te mordeu? Alguém te envenenou? – Perguntou Jason, desconfiado. Roxanne riu.

- Não, ainda não. Embora eu deva ter muitos inimigos.

- É, conte comigo – provocou Jason. – E cadê a sua prima?

Roxanne sentiu o sorriso desaparecer de seu rosto. Prendeu o palavrão que tentara sair por sua boca e apenas aproximou-se mais de Jason.

- Eu andei pensando muito em você nas férias – sussurrou Roxanne no ouvido do garoto. Jason observou-a sem acreditar enquanto era empurrado contra a parede. O sonserino arregalou os olhos ao sentir o corpo da garota prensando o seu.

- Weasley, você está bem? – Perguntou confuso e atordoado. Roxanne deu um sorriso malicioso enquanto puxava-o pela gola da camisa.

- Vou ficar melhor depois disso. – Jason assustou-se quando sentiu Roxanne prensar sua boca na dele. Ergueu os braços tentando pensar em algo. Aquilo só podia ser uma pegadinha... olhou de esguelha para o corredor e vislumbrou dois vultos. Empurrou a ruiva que o estivera agarrando de uma forma nada amigável. Roxanne soltou um palavrão de protesto.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Jason atordoado. Olhou para o final do corredor e viu Dominique com algum garoto que não reconhecia. A loira olhava da prima para Jason. O moreno virou-se para Roxanne e viu um sorriso de triunfo aparecer no rosto da garota. Olhou novamente para a loira, mas a mesma já virara e saía na direção oposta.

- DOMINIQUE! – Berrou afobado. Roxanne segurou-o pelo braço, com uma expressão de inocente.

- Algum problema? – Perguntou sussurrando. Jason olhou sem acreditar para a grifinória.

- Você está brincando, né Weasley? Pensa que eu não conheço esse jogo sujo? – Perguntou soltando uma risada fria. – Com quem você pensa que está se metendo? Você realmente achou que fosse ganhar algo com isso? – Soltou mais uma risada. – Você me enoja, Weasley. Nunca pensei que fosse ser tão baixa. Primeiro começa a imitar sua prima para tentar impressionar os outros; depois começa a agir de uma forma que não condiz em nada com a sua personalidade; pelo visto descobre que sua prima e eu tínhamos algo e agora vêm com esse joguinho de tentar ferrar a vida da sua prima? Você não se envergonha, não? Conseguiu se rebaixar ao nível de um sonserino.

Roxanne tinha lágrimas nos olhos e prendeu-as com resistência.

- Isso não é justo! – Urrou a grifinória com urgência. – Não é justo! Dominique sempre ganha tudo! Ela sempre consegue o que quer! Fica com os melhores garotos, passa de ano sem estudar nada! Tem milhões de pessoas que fariam tudo por ela! Eu te vi primeiro! Você tinha que ficar comigo! Era por mim que você tinha que se apaixonar, e não por ela! Eu mudei por você! Sou eu quem tenho que ganhar dessa vez.

Jason ficou estático por alguns minutos.

- Acho – começou Jason com repulsa -, que eu nunca vi tanta inveja em uma pessoa só. Você está ouvindo o que falou da própria prima? Para que você se disse amiga dela por todos esses anos se os únicos sentimentos que nutre por ela são de inveja e cobiça por o que ela tem? Eu não pedi para você mudar por mim, você fez essa escolha. E se me permite disser, uma péssima escolha. Nunca você me ganharia, eu não gosto de plágios. Quando te conheci fiquei interessado pela sua personalidade, não pela sua bunda aparecendo por baixo da saia. Eu não estou com sua prima porque ela veste roupas curtíssimas, eu estou com ela porque me identifiquei. Finalmente achei alguém que pudesse me corresponder como eu queria e que fosse exatamente o que eu admirava em uma garota. Sua prima tem iniciativa e é forte. Ela não depende de ninguém, ao contrário de você que precisa da aceitação dos outros para se fazer satisfeita. Você não gosta de mim, Weasley. Você gosta da imagem que tem da vitória nessa disputa. Eu sou o que? Um prêmio? Por mais que não pareça, eu sou um ser humano, Weasley. Não estou aqui para ser apostado. Acho que você já entendeu que não irá vencer. A última coisa que eu faria nesse momento é sentir orgulho por você ter corrido atrás de mim ou por dizer que faria qualquer coisa por mim. O único sentimento que você conseguiu ter meu foi pena.

Roxanne sentiu as lágrimas saírem de seus olhos enquanto Jason seguia o caminho para as masmorras. Crispou os lábios tentando fazer o queixo parar de tremer. Começou a sentir que estava ficando quente. A raiva emanava de cada poro de seu corpo. Saiu apressada pelo corredor, ignorando quem lhe chamava e empurrando quem se metia em seu caminho.

Subiu novamente as escadas para o dormitório e escancarou a porta de seu quarto. Dominique acabara de sair do banheiro, a maquiagem visivelmente borrada.

- Você não presta! – Berrou Roxanne acusadoramente. Dominique sentiu as lágrimas de raiva em seus olhos.

- Olha quem fala, hein? Que moral você tem para falar de mim quando é simplesmente uma cópia mal feita da minha pessoa?

Roxanne sentiu a boca se escancarar enquanto o sangue subia-lhe a cabeça. Em um ato impulsivo, aproximou-se da prima, dando-lhe um tapa no rosto.

- Eu sou apenas aquilo que você me mandou ser – acusou gaguejando. – VOCÊ ME DISSE QUE DARIA CERTO!

- Eu pensei que fosse dar certo – defendeu-se Dominique magoada. – Eu não sabia a que proporções isso chegaria!

- Você me traiu! – Roxanne apontou para a prima com determinação. Dominique riu friamente.

- E o que era aquilo que você estava fazendo no Miller? Massagem labial? Você não pensa que eu percebi seu joguinho? Você realmente acha que eu acreditei que Alex fosse me chamar para te socorrer de algum sonserino que estava tentando ficar com você a força? Você acha que eu sou burra, Roxanne? Você realmente acha que bolou um bom plano? Foi mais de um dos seus atos impulsivos que falharam! Você tem que aprender a raciocinar antes de agir! Esse sempre foi seu maior defeito! Você tem preguiça de pensar e acha que tudo o que faz dará certo. Mas quer saber? Você conseguiu! – Dominique aplaudiu falsamente e enxugou algumas lágrimas. – Se o seu intuito foi me magoar, parabéns. Dessa vez você não falhou. Só espero que você seja feliz com essa vitória.

As duas se encararam por alguns minutos antes de Dominique se retirar do quarto.

Roxanne afundou-se na cama enquanto gritava de raiva. Finalmente conseguira vencer Dominique em algo. Não deveria se sentir contente?

Pegou a jarra que estava em cima de sua escrivaninha, tacando-a do outro lado do quarto. Era impressionante como algo tão pequeno pudesse fazer tanto estrago.

* * *

**n/a: **Então, gente, eu deixei uma outra parte da prévia para o capítulo 17. O capítulo 16 ficou ao total com 15 páginas. Achei que esse final teria tudo haver com o título do capítulo. Finalmente a coisa se desenrolou. hahaha Quem não queria ver o clímax desse triângulo amoroso? Mas não se preocupem, no próximo capítulo terá o "final" do casal complexo. Ou pelo menos o final de um problema deles, porque outros irão surgir. Tadinhos, eu maltrato meus personagens D: Mas a Rox, calmaaaaa. Ela terá o consolo dela.

Agora, ME PERDOEM PELA DEMORA! SÉRIO! A minha vida está um caos, nesse momento eu deveria estar estudando para o vestibular, mas decidi terminar o capítulo de Green's. Eu precisava disso. Mas, por favor, me perdoem! Eu vi cada comentário, cadazinho! E eu peço, não abandonem a fanfic só por conta do meu desleixo. Eu estou cheia de problemas pessoais, acho que mereço uma compreensão. '-' Por favor, não me odeiem. Mas eu tenho motivos para comemorar, já que fiz dezoito aninhos nesse sábado *o* Sim, sim. Agora sou maior de idade. hahaha :D Feliz aqui! Eu entendo que vão vir poucos comentários para esse capítulo, a maioria das pessoas acaba desistindo de comentar quando o autor demora assim :/ Eu realmente estou chateada. Não queria ter demorado tudo isso.

Agora uma coisa boa: estou decidida a não demorar mais! Quem quiser prévia diga: Eu quero prévia semana que vem! *0* Juro que posto! Ah é, e eu queria começar uma campanha: "Queremos Alvo Potter solteiro" Está ficando difícil de decidir o par desse garoto super requisitado. Quem vocês querem para Alvo Potter? Marion? Anna? Bananas? Lana? hehe, brinks. Dêem suas opiniões.

Uma última coisa para quem está lendo o capítulo e se eu não conseguir me comunicar com vocês e minha campanha para a prévia não dê certo. UMA ÓTIMA ESTREIA DE HARRY POTTER 7 PARA TODOS! EU VOU! HAHA Bate uma tristeza só de imaginar que é o último filme, mas uma alegria de imaginar que eu estarei lá. Obrigada a todos que não desistiram da fanfic.

Beijos,

Ciça. ;*


	26. Prévia Do Cap17

Faltam apenas mais alguns capítulos para o fim de Green's II

A Armada Das Cobras...

Capítulo 17

**Dad, can you hear me?**

* * *

Para alguns tudo será resolvido...

"_Jason olhou-a com carinho e ternura. Passou a mão nos fios que caíam parecendo revoltados em seu rosto._

_- Você é a garota mais inteligente que eu conheço."_

* * *

"_- Acima de tudo somos primas._

_- Acima de tudo?"_

* * *

"_- Eu te amo, Weasley ."_

* * *

"_- Eu irei me mudar, Rachel – disse Letícia com convicção. – E isso é uma coisa que eu já me decidi há muito tempo. Quero ter uma chance de ser feliz."_

* * *

Para outros será apenas o começo...

"_- Alvo, pelo amor de Merlin, me beije._

_- Você é quem manda, chefinha."_

* * *

"_- Gostaria de falar comigo, senhorita Brown?_

_- Sim, professor._

_- Algum problema?_

_- Sim, eu preciso do meu pai e só você pode trazê-lo de volta."_

* * *

"_- Marcus, por que você simplesmente não desaparece? Quer saber? Faz melhor! MUDA DE CASA!_

_Marcos ergueu a sobrancelha e sorriu irônico para Morgan._

_- Você sentiria minha falta na Sonserina._

_Morgan revirou os olhos, mas não pode deixar de corar com o comentário do garoto._

_- Admita – pediu Marcos insistente. (...) O corpo de Morgan se arrepiou com o contato._

_- Quer saber? Eu mudei de opinião – começou a garota com um sorriso travesso. – Vá para a Durmstrange!"_

* * *

"_- BRIGA – exclamou um sonserino loucamente._

_- Entre quem e quem dessa vez? – Perguntou Rose revirando os olhos. Scorpius ficou na ponta dos pés para enxergar._

_- Entre a novata e a Miller._

_- EU QUERO VER ISSO! – Berrou Rose escandalosamente empurrando os amigos. – ME DEIXE VER ISSO!"_

* * *

"_- O que está acontecendo com você, Morgan? – Perguntou Marcus enquanto pegava a amiga pelo pulso. Morgan soltou-se e olhou-o com raiva._

_- Eu simplesmente não suporto mais te ver com aquela vadia – exclamou deixando uma fina lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. – Agora por que você não vai atrás dela?"_

* * *

"_- Eu gostaria de falar com você... – disse Amber olhando com receio para o grupo. Alvo ergueu a sobrancelha. – Scorpius._

_Scorpius arregalou os olhos ao ouvir seu nome. Sua prima estava lhe chamando?"_

* * *

Mas para alguns será o final...

"_- Pai? – Chamou Alvo deixando uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto. – Pai, você consegue me ouvir?_

_..._

_- Por favor, não me deixe."_

* * *

"_- Precisaremos reunir os Aurores, imediatamente._

_- É mesmo? E você indica quem para isso?"_

* * *

"_- O hospital foi atacado – disse calmamente embora por dentro tremesse._

_O silêncio fez-se entre os presentes._

_Draco Malfoy pigarreou, desconcertado._

_- O que faremos?"_

* * *

"_Minerva olhou para o grupo de alunos reunidos em sua sala._

_- Eu sinto muito."_

* * *

"_Marion sentou-se ao lado do moreno, os dois ficaram encarando o Lago por um tempo até Alvo virar o rosto para a nova companheira._

_- Sim? – Perguntou tentando dar um sorriso. Marion observou-o, séria._

_- Não precisa sorrir para todos nessa hora._

_- É instintivo._

_- Potter, você também tem o direito de sofrer."_

* * *

"_- Dói, como dói – Lily sentiu seu irmão mais velho tocando de leve sua mão. James Sirius tinha lágrimas nos olhos, embora as repelisse. A ruiva sentiu-se protegida ao olhar para o irmão. – Você estará sempre comigo?_

_- Até o fim."_

* * *

**n/autora: **Ah meu Meeeeerlin, tanta coisa acontecerá nesse capítulo. Casais vão ficar juntos, novos casais devem começar! Vai ser muuuuito bom *-* Sim, Green's II deve estar terminando. Eu não sei quantos capítulos terão mais. Só sei que eles estão em janeiro, Green's II deve ir até junho do ano letivo deles, quando as férias começam. Já pensei no final e será perfeito. :DDDD E não me matem, vocês não sabem como será Green's III, mas eu já programei TANTA coisa que irá surpreendê-los. hahahaha Então, gente, EU CHOREI TANTO NO ÚLTIMO HARRY POTTER! EU SOLUCEI! A CENA DO SNAPE FOI PERFEITA! EU AMEI. E A MINERVA ESTAVA FODAAAAAAA. Eu amo aquela professora *-* Quem também não amou a atuação da Belatrix? Foda, foda, mil vezes foda. Rony e Hermione foram lindinhos. E quem diria! O casal que eu queria: Luna e Neville ficaram juntos :ooooo Choquei, mas amei ao mesmo tempo. Chorei rios com a morte do Remus e da Tonks. Do Fred nem se fala! Na verdade eu comecei o filme chorando, dei uma paradinha, chorei depois em praticamente todas as cenas da batalha. Amei os efeitos especiais. Tiveram algumas mancadas, claro, mas a cena da Penseira foi demais. O SNAPE ERA TÃO FOFO CRIANÇA E A LILY TAMBÉM! E O SIRIUS E O JAMES TAMBÉM. HAHAHA Eu amei, como vocês podem perceber. Tive que colocar o James Sirius Potter falando isso daí no final *0000* James, eu te AMO. E é claro: EU AMO DRACO MALFOY! E ELE NÃO É COVARDE. Ele só... ele só obedeceu a mãe. Fala sério, quem não obedeceria com um pedido suplicante daqueles? D: Eu adoro a Narcisa. :D E cara, chorei de rir com a tentativa do abraço do tio Voldy e com o riso dele. Que risada foi aquela? "HEHEHEHOHOHO". hahahahahaha

Gente, EU ME SURPREENDI COM O SITE. Eu não esperava tantos coments assim aqui *-* Vocês não têm noção da alegria que me deram comentando. Eu fiquei inspirada e resolvi voltar com tudo em Green's. Fiquei muito feliz mesmo. Obrigada pessoal, muito obrigada.

Posso pedir um favor a todos que tem blog? *-* No meu profile tem meus blogs, então se puderem ir neles e segui-los – nem precisa ter blog pra comentar nos textos. Pretendo postar vários textos meus nos meus blogs, crônicas... mas não tenho leitores :/ E como estou tentando mandar meu livro pras editoras, seria legal mandar o endereço do meu blog e mostrar que eu já escrevo :D ideia da minha professora de português. hehe Então, se vocês curtem minhas histórias, me dão uma força? *-*

Beijos a todos,

E ÓTIMAS FÉRIAS PARA TODOS – DIVIRTAM-SE,

Cecília ;*


	27. Cap17 Dad, Can You Hear Me? Parte I

_Obs inicial: Para quem não sabe, tem uma nova FanFic de Green's no meu Profile. Dêem uma olhada. Green's: A História Por Trás Da História._

_Vejam a nota de hoje, é importante. _

Capítulo 17 Parte I Dad, can you hear me?

* * *

Dominique caminhou lentamente pelo castelo, ainda absorvendo o número de traições que ocorreram naquele ano letivo. O que a fizera aprontar aquilo para Roxanne? E o que fizera Roxanne explodir daquele jeito?

Fungou, passando a manga da camisa que vestia sob o rosto.

- Não precisa de tudo isso – murmurou uma voz rouca atrás de si. A garota assustou-se, virando-se. Jason estava encostado na parede, uma das pernas apoiada nas pedras. O garoto não sorria para a grifinória. Dominique enxugou o resto das lágrimas e balançou a cabeça.

- Eu não te vi. – Falou envergonhada. O sonserino afastou-se da parede, indo ao encontro dela.

- Óbvio. Quem anda olhando para os pés não vê ninguém, só o chão. – disse ficando a alguns centímetros de Dominique. Colocou as duas mãos em volta do rosto da menina, enxugando algumas lágrimas que teimavam em descer e beijou-lhe delicadamente na testa. Ela fechou os olhos apreciando o toque do sonserino. Ele nunca demonstrara tanta compaixão para com ela como naquele momento. – Você está bem?

Ela começou balançando a cabeça positivamente, mas parou no meio do caminho e apenas suspirou.

- Não – admitiu derrotada. – Mas ficarei.

- Eu sei que vai – concordou Jason dando um sorriso. – Você é forte.

- Não tanto quanto eu pensei que fosse. – falou baixinho. – Você está com raiva de mim?

Jason franziu o cenho tentando entender a pergunta da garota. Apertou mais as mãos no rosto da companheira.

- Por que eu estaria com raiva? – Perguntou intrigado. Dominique piscou atordoada.

- Por vários motivos. Primeiro por ter mentido sobre a Roxanne, eu deveria ter dito o que estava acontecendo... Bom, só me vem esse motivo agora, mas acho que já é o suficiente.

Jason riu de Dominique e deu-lhe outro delicado beijo – desta vez um simples selinho.

- Quem deveria estar com raiva é você. Se fosse qualquer garota acharia que eu tinha beijado sua prima a força ou algo do gênero.

Foi a vez de Dominique rir.

- Eu não sou tão clichê quanto todas as heroínas de história de romance. Acho que estou longe de ser uma heroína, estou mais para uma vilã muito mal feita...

Jason olhou-a com carinho e ternura. Passou a mão nos fios que caíam parecendo revoltados em seu rosto. Dominique fechou os olhos, apreciando o toque.

- Você é a garota mais inteligente que eu conheço. – Murmurou com carinho. – E está longe de ser uma vilã... Você é a minha heroína, Dominique. E em todos os sentidos da palavra.

Dominique soltou um riso enquanto repassava a voz de Jason ao dizer seu nome.

- Você é tão engraçadinho – ironizou embora risse.

- Eu te amo, Weasley.

Dominique arregalou os olhos e sentiu a boca abrir, embora não conseguisse dizer nada. Jason aproveitou o silêncio da garota e continuou:

- Eu te amo como nunca pensei que pudesse de novo.

Dominique sentiu a respiração ficar presa e a face ruborizar. O rapaz começou a sentir agonia com o silêncio.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, não precisa dizer que me ama, simplesmente fique comigo.

- Eu ficarei com você, Jason – concordou ela dando um fraco sorriso, e ele sorriu junto dela – Mas porque eu te amo.

- Ah, disso eu já sabia – ela riu enquanto ele roçava os lábios nos dela. Beijou-a suavemente, dando singelos selinhos.

- Sabe, só porque você admitiu que me ama... – começou Dominique sorrindo maliciosa. – Não significa que eu queira que você perca a pegada sendo safado.

- Estava tentando ser romântico – disse Jason fingindo estar insultado.

- Eu prefiro seu lado sonserino.

- E eu adoro quando você desperta seu lado sonserino. Eu já disse que você tinha de tudo para ser sonserina?

- Não que eu me lembre, mas é uma boa observação. Agora, por favor, faça algo que preste.

Jason sorriu de lado concordando com a cabeça.

- Vamos ver o que eu posso fazer por você...

* * *

- Diga-me – disse Rachel olhando bem para Letícia. – O que você está pensando tanto aí?

- Como assim? – Perguntou a outra distraidamente e errando o pote de tinta em que estava molhando a pena. O conteúdo virou todo em seu pergaminho. – Droga! Droga! Merlin!

- Calma, tem um simples feitiço para isso – disse Rachel apontando a varinha para o pergaminho e limpando toda a tinta derramada. – Prático, não? Você soube que é permitido usar feitiço em Hogwarts?

Letícia riu da observação da prima.

- Sim, eu ouvi falar nisso.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Rachel sentando-se em cima da mesa em que Letícia estudava. A sonserina suspirou. Por que resolvera visitar Rachel? Agora teria que explicar tudo.

- Eu irei me mudar, Rachel – disse Letícia com convicção. – E isso é uma coisa que eu já me decidi há muito tempo. Quero ter uma chance de ser feliz.

Rachel estreitou os olhos e permaneceu calada.

- Estamos falando sobre... – começou e Letícia completou:

- Eu me mudar com o David. – Falou com um fraco sorriso. – Ele foi chamado para jogar Quadribol em outro país. Eu apenas não sei como vou contar isso aos meus pais. Eles tinham esperança de que eu continuasse meus estudos aqui, mas quero continuar fora mesmo. Acompanhá-lo.

- Mas você não acha que o conhece há pouco tempo para decidir isso? – Perguntou Rachel um pouco receosa. – Quero dizer, vai que ele é um... Estuprador! Nunca se sabe, né?

Letícia riu da preocupação da prima.

- Ele não é, Kell. Eu tenho certeza de que não tentará fazer nada que eu não deixe – brincou Letícia piscando, fazendo a prima corar com o comentário – Além do mais, não é o tempo de conhecimento de uma pessoa que dirá se você pode confiar nela. Conhecia Lana há muito tempo, e olha aonde as coisas chegaram...

- Bom – a prima suspirou resignada. – Eu não posso falar nada para você. É você quem decide sua vida, então não tentarei interferir. Mas se esse garoto fizer algo para te machucar eu juro que eu... Eu... Eu... Taco uma vassoura na cabeça dele. Você sabe como eu fico quando estou zangada!

- Se sei – concordou Letícia arregalando os olhos. – Mas eu acho que você tem um problema maior para lidar. – Avisou. Rachel franziu o cenho sem entender e a prima apontou para o outro lado da sala. – Alguém não está nada bem.

Rachel olhou na direção que a garota apontava. Débora estava sentada, sozinha, no sofá da Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

- Ei Lê, você se importa se eu te expulsar da nossa Sala Comunal? – Perguntou Rachel suspirando. – Parece que alguém está precisando desabafar.

- Nem um pouco, não se preocupe. Eu tinha mesmo que mandar uma carta ao David, dizendo que já estou vendo com a Minerva alguns cursos fora daqui. Boa sorte.

Letícia guardou seu material na bolsa e caminhou para fora da Sala Comunal, mas antes passou por Débora dando um singelo beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

- O que deu na Letícia? – Perguntou Débora para Rachel quando a amiga sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Sei lá, às vezes ela tava carente. Faz tempo que não vê o David – respondeu prendendo o riso, e a outra apenas concordou com a cabeça. – Vamos amiga, tente se animar um pouco.

- Mas eu estou animada. – Disse Débora abraçando as pernas. – Juro.

Rachel ergueu a sobrancelha em sinal de descrença.

- Se tivesse teria rido do que eu falei.

- Aaah... Só não estou no humor para rir – disse a menina dando de ombros. – Sei lá, devo ter acordado mal...

- Todos os dias desde que terminou com certa pessoa – completou Rachel revirando olhos. – Por que você se machuca assim, Déb?

- Eu não estou em machucando... – Falou Débora indignada. – Ele quem está.

- Os dois estão, porque os dois são idiotas. E nem adianta me olhar assim, senhorita! Você sabe que são.

- Mas... Mas... – Débora não terminou, apenas suspirou e apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos. – _Elenãomemandamaisnotícia._

- Que? – Perguntou Rachel sem entender nada. – Amiga, tira o rosto daí e fala para fora, por Merlin.

- Ele não me manda mais notícia, é como se tivesse se esquecido de tudo. Sério, às vezes não fui nada demais para ele.

- Você não pode estar falando sério – rugiu Rachel. – Você sabe que isso que você está dizendo é mentira. Sabe disso! Ele gostava e muito de você. Às vezes vocês dois estão pensando exatamente a mesma coisa. Ele está de um lado perguntando-se porque você não manda notícia e você está aqui sofrendo questionando-se o mesmo.

- Você acha? – Perguntou a menina, os olhos marejados de lágrimas. Rachel suspirou, penalizada diante do momento de fraqueza da amiga. Puxou-a para perto de si e a abraçou pelo ombro.

- Eu tenho certeza. – Falou fazendo carinho no cabelo dela. As amigas ficaram apenas observando o fogo na lareira.

- Como está o James? – Perguntou Débora. – E como ele tem reagido com o lance do pai?

- Está arrasado. – Contou Rachel com tristeza na voz. – As cartas dele sempre tão cheias estão praticamente sem nenhum conteúdo. A senhora Potter está preocupada dizendo que ele não come direito e sempre vai dormir tarde, isso quando dorme. Parece também que, com o pai doente, o trabalho dobrou para ele.

- Que barra, caramba. – Débora suspirou. – Parece que ele tem muito mais problemas do que todas nós.

- Está tendo que amadurecer muito rápido – falou Rachel. – Para um menino que só curtia a vida em Hogwarts, aconteceu tudo de maneira extremamente veloz. Eu nem sei como vai ser quando terminar Hogwarts. Não sei o que ele pretende fazer e...

- Vai ver ele te pede em casamento – cantarolou Débora, baixinho e a outra corou com a idéia.

- Acho que não, James... Não! Estamos falando do James.

- O mesmo James que é ultra-romântico com você? Ah é, desse James que estamos falando?

- Muito engraçadinha. Não te contei que James tem horror a casamento? Ele diz que isso é para fracos.

- Ele falou isso? – Perguntou Débora curiosa. – Bom, não sei como... Na família dele o que mais tem é casamento. Por falar nisso, para quando é o bebê da Vicky?

- Acho que vai nascer lá para Junho... Julho talvez... Jay comentou algo na última carta sobre isso. Falou que Vicky gosta de fazer mistério quanto ao sexo do bebê. Ela não foi nessa semana no médico, se recusou. Ficou em casa sendo cuidada pelo Teddy. Ele disse que ela está cheia de desejos, da última vez veio com a história de que queria comer cordeiro.

- Ergh... Que nojo.

- Pois é. Aí o Teddy a levou a um restaurante trouxa. Brincou com James que só faltou Vicky devorar a mesa.

Débora e Rachel sorriram uma para a outra.

- Obrigada por me animar amiga, só você mesmo. – Débora abraçou Rachel. A garota ia falar algo, mas interrompeu-se ao ver duas pessoas se esgueirando para fora da Sala Comunal.

- Aonde vocês vão com esse mistério todo? – Perguntou Rachel em alto som. Hugo e Lily se encolheram, mas viraram-se para as meninas. Ambos com sorrisos marotos. – Não pensem em fazer nenhuma besteira, hein? Só Merlin sabe o que vocês aprontam.

- Não é verdade – disse Lily fingindo-se indignada. – Estávamos somente indo procurar o pessoal da Sonserina.

- Pessoal da Sonserina? – Perguntou Débora sem entender. Hugo sorriu, arteiro.

- Você sabe... Rose, Scorpius, Alvo, Daniel, Patrícia e... Er... Anna não. Mas o resto...

- E para que, senhor Weasley? – Perguntou Rachel curiosa e o menino corou.

- Oras... Como... Como para que? Para saber quando a Armada se reúne de novo. Estou com saudades das reuniões.

- Você sabe que com aquela maldita professora ficou muito mais difícil marcar os dias das reuniões. – Falou Rachel deixando de ficar desconfiada. – Mas a Rose disse algo sobre se encontrar essa semana...

- É, e por isso mesmo que nós queríamos vê-los – disse Lily abrindo um largo sorriso. – Oh! Vamos falar com ela agora mesmo. Beijos para vocês.

Lily puxou Hugo fazendo o menino tropeçar no tapete da sala enquanto saía. Rachel ergueu a sobrancelha e virou-se para a amiga.

- Você acreditou em algo do que eles disseram?

- Não mesmo.

* * *

- Lily, Hugo? – Rose surpreendeu-se ao vê-los parados em frente a sua Sala Comunal. – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui nas Masmorras? – Perguntou sem entender. Lily sorriu para a prima.

- Viemos falar com você – falou Lily balançando a cabeça afirmativamente. Hugo apenas concordou.

- Falar o que? – Perguntou Rose curiosa e cruzou os braços. – Não andaram aprontando, andaram?

- Por que todo mundo desconfia da gente? – Perguntou Hugo fingindo-se de ofendido. Rose ergueu a sobrancelha. – Ok, acho que eu já sei da resposta... Não queria mesmo.

- Viemos falar – Lily começou e olhou em volta antes de continuar cochichando – sobre a Armada das Cobras e... Sobre as reuniões de animagos.

- Ah sim – Rose bateu na própria cabeça. – Esqueci que tinha que falar com vocês dois sobre isso. Que tal... hm... Deixe-me ver, temos que marcar as duas reuniões. Que tal eu falar com vocês amanhã depois de falar com os sonserinos aqui?

- Perfeito – Lily bateu palmas, animada. – Vamos Hugo, temos aula.

Os dois saíram de mãos dadas, ambos sorrindo. Alvo postou-se ao lado de Rose.

- Será que até aqui eles vem esfregar nas nossas caras que estão juntos? – Perguntou enciumado. Rose riu do primo e deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Notícias do seu pai? – Perguntou Rose e o rapaz fez uma careta.

- Ainda não, o que me é muito estranho. Mamãe tem dado notícia dele todos os dias.

- Calma, ainda nem deu o horário do almoço. Ela vai mandar notícias – Rose abraçou o primo pelo ombro. Alvo apenas suspirou e concordou com a cabeça. Vamos, estamos atrasados para a aula.

- Aula de que? – Perguntou Alvo. Rose deu um sorriso.

- Transfiguração! O professor disse que hoje leremos sobre conjuração – disse a menina, sorridente. – Ain, Merlin. Mal posso esperar para o ano que vem, quero dizer, vai ser demais! Quem será que ficará responsável pela formatura? Eu bem que gostaria de ajudar na organização, hein Al? Al?

Rose olhou para trás aonde o primo parara. Encaminhou-se até seu lado e estalou os dedos.

- Está tudo bem? – Perguntou curiosa. Alvo apontou para o outro lado do corredor, onde Anna Zabini conversava com algum estudante do sétimo ano da Sonserina. Rose suspirou. – Ah, Al. Vai ficar tudo bem...

- Me mata vê-la conversando com esses garotos, sabia? Simplesmente me mata. – Disse o moreno e como se nada tivesse acontecido continuou a andar. Rose bufou e foi atrás do amigo.

- Hey! Olha quem chegou – Scorpius foi até Rose dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. – Onde os dois senhores estavam?

- Conversando com a Lily e o Hugo – falou Rose sorrindo para o namorado. – E o senhor?

- Eu? Eeeeeu? – Scorpius colocou a mão no peito. – Nada demais, apenas batendo perna pelo castelo com o Daniel.

- E cadê a Patrícia? – Perguntou Rose olhando em volta. Daniel e Scorpius deram de ombros.

- Ela disse que ia sair e que já voltava. – Falou Daniel bagunçando o cabelo. – Realmente não sei, ela pareceu-me meio perturbada mais cedo, mas ficou repetindo que não era nada.

Rose estreitou os olhos na direção dos amigos.

- Muito suspeito. A Paaty sumir assim? Bem suspeito. – Disse fazendo Daniel encolher os ombros.

- Acha que eu deveria segui-la? – Perguntou recuado. Rose olhou-o severamente e colocou as mãos na cintura.

- O que você acha, Daniel Zabini?

- Eu realmente não sei! – Falou Daniel erguendo os braços. – Eu realmente não sei o que se passa nessa sua cabeça.

- Nem da sua namorada pelo visto! – Antes que Daniel pudesse responder, Patrícia chegou ofegante ao lado dos sonserinos.

- Oi gente – falou sorrindo para o grupo. Todos a encararam, com olhares desconfiados., fazendo-a arregalar os olhos. – O que foi que eu fiz?

- Sumiu – disse Rose histérica. Daniel revirou os olhos.

- Rose acha que você foi comprar Pó pra cheirar. – Brincou com a namorada. Patrícia riu, nervosa.

- Pó? Aqui em Hogwarts? Impossível – falou entrando na brincadeira. – Eu apenas... Apenas estava na biblioteca. - completou retirando um pergaminho do bolso

- Dando um último retoque na redação de DCAT, aí fui pesquisar algumas coisas. A bibliotecária não gostou da bagunça que eu fiz – a jovem suspirou fingindo sentir pena.

- Posso dar uma olhada? – Perguntou Alvo erguendo a mão, porém a amiga foi mais rápida e guardou o pergaminho. Viu que todos a encaravam e corou.

- Eu apenas não quero cópias. – Falou simplesmente. Alvo ergueu a sobrancelha, mas ficou quieto.

- Quando é que será que esse professor abrirá a porta da sala? – Reclamou Scorpius encostando-se à parede.

A porta da sala foi aberta e o loiro deu um sorriso.

- Ahá! – Antes, porém, que pudesse colocar o pé para dentro da sala, o professor saiu parecendo apressado e um pouco atormentado. Atrás dele saiu uma jovem da sonserina igualmente apressada.

- Alexis? – Perguntou Rose em entender nada. A sonserina olhou para a amiga e tentou sorrir. Simas olhou para a multidão que se formara de alunos a espera de sua aula. – Professor, tudo bem?

O olhar de Simas pousou em Rose e uma tentativa de um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios.

- Está tudo bem, Weasley. Obrigada pela preocupação. Sinto informar, mas as aulas de Transfiguração de hoje foram canceladas. Por favor, queiram se encaminhar para suas Salas Comunais ou... Fazerem outras coisas. Senhorita Brown, por favor, venha comigo. – Simas deixou o corredor sem falar mais nada. Alexis seguia o homem de perto. Após alguns segundos ambos viraram no outro corredor, desaparecendo da vista dos alunos.

* * *

_Alguns minutos antes..._

- Isso é impossível – disse Fred arregalando os olhos e erguendo bem o papel. – É impossível!

- É impossível eu estar correta, é isso mesmo? – Perguntou Alexis cruzando os braços. O ruivo corou e fez que não.

- Não era disso que eu estava falando. Eu estou falando que... Merlin! Você não é filha do Not.

Os olhos de Alexis brilharam diante daquela expectativa. Não ser filha do Not era simplesmente divino. A garota pegou o pergaminho da mão do namorado e abraçou-o com vontade. Estavam no quarto de Fred. O ruivo riu da euforia da sonserina.

- Por que está me abraçando assim? – Perguntou, embora retribuísse ao abraço.

- Porque você foi simplesmente o melhor namorado do mundo ao me apoiar, não achar que eu estava louca e fazer tudo o que você fez por mim. – Disse Alexis entre selinhos que aplicava em Fred. O ruivo sorriu acanhado.

- Não foi nada, aquilo era brincadeira de criança. E ter aceitado não significa que eu não achei que você fosse louca – brincou Fred piscando. Alexis deu um tapa no ombro do namorado. – Ei! Eu estava brincando.

A garota olhou bem para ele e um sorriso iluminou seu rosto.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Fred sorrindo maroto. – Por que está me olhando assim?

- Eu te amo – falou Alexis em êxtase. Os olhos de Fred se arregalaram e, no momento que viu o que tinha dito, a jovem corou furiosamente e virou-se para esconder o rosto. – Quero dizer, foi simplesmente fantástico o que você fez, a forma como você conseguiu aquele fio de cabelo dele e...

- Alexis – chamou Fred pegando a namorada pelo rosto e virando-a cuidadosamente. A sonserina abaixou o olhar. – Eu também te amo.

Um sorriso acanhado surgiu no rosto de Alexis e ela concordou com a cabeça. Fred aproveitou o momento de silêncio da namorada para dar-lhe um selinho. A sonserina sentiu arrepio por todo o corpo quando voltou a encarar o ruivo tão de perto. Os dois ainda possuíam o sorriso bobo estampando seus rostos e ambos estavam com as respirações entrecortadas.

Alexis acabou com a pouca distância que os separava, puxando-o pela gola e beijando-o sem o menor medo de se entregar – como jamais se permitira fazer depois de tudo o que lhe havia acontecido. Fred puxou-a pela cintura, passando a mão suavemente pelas costas da namorada. Sentia o corpo de da garota tremer, como se pela primeira vez a garota tivesse derrubado toda a barreira de proteção que construíra. Era medo que ela sentia? Ansiedade? Nervosismo? Com receio de que algo pudesse estar afligindo a namorada, Fred separou-se lentamente.

- Você está tremendo – murmurou para a morena, tirando uma mecha da frente de seu rosto. Alexis respirou fundo, recuperando o ar que perdera. – É medo dos seus sentimentos?

- Não. – Falou ela timidamente. – É uma mistura de tudo. São todos os meus sentimentos acumulados finalmente pedindo passagem e medo de que eles se percam.

- Eu não permitiria isso – prometeu Fred acariciando o rosto da namorada.

- Eu sei. – a garota levantou-se e ergueu a mão para o ruivo – Vamos procurar meu suposto pai?

Fred riu e concordou. Saíram de mãos dadas do dormitório e foram em direção a sala de Transfiguração. Pararam em frente a porta. Fred percebeu que a namorada estava branca e suas mãos suavam frio.

- Quer que eu entre com você? – Perguntou solidariamente. Alexis respirou com dificuldade.

- Não. Essa é uma conversa que eu quero ter em particular. – Pediu olhando de lado para ele – Não precisa me esperar, até porque tenho aula aqui depois disso. Ainda não acredito que perdemos a primeira aula.

- Está tudo bem – disse Fred rindo. – A professora de DCAT já se acostumou com minhas faltas.

- Você pegará detenção de novo – disse Alexis, penalizada e o ruivo deu de ombros.

- Mais uma oportunidade para eu tacar bomba de bosta na sala dela. Boa sorte, amor – Fred beijou a bochecha de Alexis e afastou-se dali.

A morena respirou fundo, contou até três e finalmente bateu na porta.

- Entre – ouviu a voz de Simas de dentro da Sala. Obedeceu e entrou devagar. O professor escrevia algo em um pergaminho sentado em sua mesa. Quando ouviu a porta sendo fechada, o homem ergueu a cabeça e deparou-se com Alexis. Sorriu para a aluna e estendeu o braço como um convite para aproximação.

- Gostaria de falar comigo, senhorita Brown? – Perguntou educadamente enquanto Alexis postava-se a sua frente. Percebeu que a garota tremia e franziu o cenho.

- Sim, professor.

- Algum problema? – Interrogou preocupado. Alexis respirou fundo e resolveu mandar a bomba.

- Sim, eu preciso do meu pai e só você pode trazê-lo de volta. – Anunciou tudo de uma vez e abaixou a cabeça. Simas ergueu as sobrancelhas e permaneceu em silêncio por algum tempo. Será que aquela garota tomara alguma poção que a fizera alucinar?

- Eu creio não ter compreendido – disse o homem juntando as mãos e analisando melhor Alexis. – Não sou muito amigo do senhor Not, mas se precisar falar com ele tão urgente podemos pedir para a diretora e...

- Não professor, o senhor não compreendeu mesmo – interrompeu Alexis e corou. – Desculpe, eu não quis ser mal educada. Mas eu não quis dizer que quero falar com o senhor Not, eu quis dizer que quero conversar com o senhor.

- Desculpe? – Perguntou Simas. Os pergaminhos na sua mesa já estavam esquecidos. – Senhorita Brown, está se sentindo bem? Não há nada de errado em querer conversar comigo, seja muito bem vinda. Mas não estou entendendo o tópico do assunto.

- Tenho uma teoria – começou Alexis firmemente. O professor fez que sim com a cabeça como se dissesse para prosseguir. – E tive todo um trabalho para conseguir terminá-la e concluí-la. Cheguei a conclusão de que eu estava certa ao ver que meu resultado era positivo.

- Certo – Simas olhou para a sonserina, parecendo analisar o que ela havia dito. – E a teoria é...

- O senhor é meu pai. – Falou Alexis chegando mais perto da mesa. Os olhos do homem se arregalaram e sua boca se escancarou.

- Senhorita Brown, entendo seu desgosto por ter Not como pai, mas não pode renegá-lo assim. Não estou dizendo que não seria uma honra tê-la como filha, mas...

- Eu fiz testes – disse Alexis interrompendo o professor novamente. O homem levantou-se, agitado.

- Testes? Com o que? – Perguntou perplexo.

- Eu peguei um fio de cabelo do senhor e...

- Como conseguiu um fio de cabelo meu? – A voz de Simas revelava uma pequena irritação.

- Isso realmente importa se você for meu verdadeiro pai? – Perguntou a menina com tom de derrota e mágoa na voz. Simas, que estivera pronto para falar, foi desarmado com as palavras da garota. Olhou bem para os olhos pretos da mesma e viu que ela prendia o choro.

- Eu tenho a mesma marca que o senhor – disse ela erguendo o braço e mostrando do que se tratava. – Lembra que o senhor falou que era de nascença? A minha também é. Minha mãe sempre odiou Not e sei que só tiveram uma noite juntos, não foi questão de tempo. Diga-me professor, só diga-me que não teve nada com Lilá Brown e eu irei embora da sala sem nunca mais tocar no assunto com o senhor.

Simas ficou calado, olhando para Alexis por um bom tempo. Seria possível que...? Não! Mas a diferença de tempo em que terminara com Lilá e para o que ela tivera com Not fora mínima... Na verdade, ele lembrava de pensar que ela ficara com o outro por terem terminado...

Alexis e Simas começaram a ouvir vozes do outro lado da sala. O professor supôs que os alunos já estivessem chegando para sua próxima aula.

- Bom, a aula vai começar e... – o professor encarou novamente Alexis. Viu uma pequena lágrima escorrer pelo rosto da garota e a mesma se apressou a limpá-la, tentando esconder o momento de fraqueza. Não poderia deixá-la assistir a sua aula naquele estado, mas também não conseguiria dar aula pensando naquilo. Quer dizer... Seria possível que fosse pai?

- O que o senhor fará? – Perguntou Alexis, temerosa. – Se escolher fingir que essa conversa nunca aconteceu, respeitarei sua decisão. Só peço que nunca conte a ninguém o que te revelei. Não quero ser bastarda duas vezes.

Simas suspirou fundo antes de começar a recolher os pergaminhos em sua mesa. Desistiu da tarefa quando estava pela metade e contornou a mesa postando-se ao lado de Alexis.

- Venha comigo – pediu gentilmente tocando-a no ombro. Uma sombra de sorriso perpassou o rosto de Alexis e a garota concordou. Ele se encaminhou para a porta da sala e a abriu.

Viu que os alunos iam tentar entrar, mas saiu barrando a porta antes que qualquer um o fizesse...

* * *

- Olha, olha. A sumida – brincou Marcus ao ver Morgan chegar ao corredor da aula de Poções. A sonserina franziu o cenho olhando bem para o amigo.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou olhando em volta do corredor vazio.

- Indo para a minha aula, e você? Sempre vem aqui, gatinha? – Perguntou Marcus brincando com a colega. A garota revirou os olhos e tentou esconder o rubor da face.

- Não, sou turista. Fala sério, Marcus. Que pergunta estúpida e que cantada tosca. Se sua namorada ouvisse isso não ia gostar nada do seu comportamento. – Avisou a sonserina. Os dois se encontraram um pouco antes da porta da sala de Poções.

- Ah, esse foi exatamente o motivo para eu chegar atrasado à aula. E ainda tenho alguns corredores a percorrer, pirralha, até chegar à sala de Feitiços. – Disse Marcus piscando. – Eu e minha **namorada **resolvemos dar uma volta. Muito refrescante, por que você não tenta arranjar um namorado para fazer isso?

Morgan respirou fundo sentindo o gosto ácido da resposta que gostaria de dar. Algumas lágrimas ficaram presas em seus olhos. Será que não era possível que Marcus não tivesse topado com ela no corredor aonde **ela **teria aula?

- Marcus, por que você simplesmente não desaparece? Quer saber? Faz melhor! MUDA DE CASA! – Pediu tentando passar pelo garoto, porém ele colocou-se a sua frente. A sonserina bufou, irritada e contrariada.

Marcus ergueu a sobrancelha e sorriu irônico para Morgan.

- Você sentiria minha falta na Sonserina. – Falou brincando com o cabelo da amiga. A jovem deu um tapa na mão dele, fazendo-o soltar seus cachos. Tentou passar novamente pelo garoto, mas não conseguiu. – Sentiria muuuuito a minha falta.

Morgan revirou os olhos, mas não pode deixar de corar com o comentário do garoto.

- Admita – pediu Marcus insistente. – Admita que não viveria sem mim. – ele aproximou-se da sonserina, segurando delicadamente em sua mão. A menina ia responder, mas ficou sem fala diante daquilo. Seus olhos não conseguiam se desviar dos do garoto nem que quisesse, parecia presa aquela ligação. O corpo dela se arrepiou com o contato. O sorriso que estava no rosto de Marcus se desfez quando viu que sua brincadeira havia ido longe demais, nunca estivera tão próximo da amiga como naquele momento e era impossível não reparar em quão bonita ela estava, mesmo com os olhos faiscando em sua direção.

- Quer saber? Eu mudei de opinião – começou a garota com um sorriso travesso. – Vá para a Durmstrange!

Morgan afastou-se do sonserino, quebrando o contato entre eles. Sorriu tristemente antes de se virar para a porta de sua sala.

- Morgan – chamou Marcus puxando-a pela mão. Ela revirou os olhos.

- Já não curtiu o suficiente com a minha cara? – Perguntou irritada. Marcus ia responder, porém a porta da aula de Poções foi aberta com violência.

A professora Jully Mcarter olhou para os dois e ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Estou atrapalhando algo? – Perguntou nervosa. Olhou para a menina e fez um sinal com a cabeça para que a garota entrasse na aula. Ela somente obedeceu e afastou-se de Marcus. Jully voltou o olhar para o rapaz. – Você não deveria estar em aula? Ande, não fique me olhando com cara de sapo. Fora daqui, Flint.

- Desculpe professora. – Disse ele antes de se afastar da sala.

Morgan entrou de cabeça baixa e sentou-se em uma carteira do fundo. Sua amiga questionou-a o porquê da demora, porém nem ela saberia explicar. Só soube que, pela primeira vez, Marcus havia olhado-a como uma garota. Aquilo a fez sorrir, mesmo que não quisesse.

* * *

Assim que viram um pretexto, Anna, Rose e Patrícia se encaminharam para um banheiro no terceiro andar que ninguém utilizava.

- Muito estranha essa história da Alexis com o professor. – Disse a ruiva olhando-se no espelho. – Você viu como eles pareciam atordoados? Alexis chegou a tropeçar enquanto saía da sala.

- Muito estranho mesmo – disse Anna concordando com a cabeça. – Droga, meu cabelo está horrível.

- Vem cá que eu faço uma trança – Rose estendeu as mãos e começou a mexer no cabelo da amiga. Anna suspirou e fechou os olhos.

- Estou com saudades de poder andar no corredor com vocês. Nem poderei fazer parte da Armada Das Cobras – reclamou Anna. Rose concordou com a cabeça.

- Você faz falta, mas sabemos que é um por bom motivo. Até Alvo sente sua falta, hoje ele reclamou que você estava conversando com um garoto. Teve uma "crise de ciúmes", mas fez de tudo para escondê-la.

- Sério? – Os olhos de Anna brilharam diante da expectativa. – Sinto falta daquele garoto e de suas... Maluquices.

Rose riu com o comentário.

- Ele também sente sua falta, Anna. – Falou com a voz séria e a amiga passou a mão no rosto.

- Não sei, vive com garotas em volta dele...

- E você é a única que ele enxerga – completou Rose. – Quero dizer, você e aquela...

- Marion? – Anna riu quando viu que a ruiva fez uma careta. – Fala sério, Rose. Não podemos negar, eles tem tudo a ver um com o outro.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Rose com os olhos arregalados. – Você está incentivando isso?

- Não! Longe de mim querer que alguém me roube o Alvo. – Disse Anna erguendo os braços. – Mas eu fiz muita merda, Rose. E deixei minha oportunidade com ele passar. Se ele quiser ficar com outra pessoa acho que eles combinam bastante. E sinceramente? Se algo acontecer comigo, gostaria que ele fosse feliz.

- Como assim se algo acontecer contigo? – Perguntou Rose sentindo um tremor. – Anna, do que você está falando?

Anna deu um sorriso fraco e balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Não é nada, Rose. Não é nada.

- Como assim não é nada? – Rose tinha a voz perturbada. Olhou para o lado, viu que Patrícia estava sentada no chão. – Paaty, o que há com você?

Patrícia ergueu o rosto e sorriu para a amiga.

- Desculpe, estava meio distante. Desculpe mesmo, Rose. Estava viajando, do que estamos falando? – Rose largou o cabelo de Anna e olhou para as duas amigas.

- O que há com vocês? – Perguntou por fim. Anna e Patrícia se entreolharam, mas permaneceram caladas. Rose ficou com lágrimas nos olhos. – O que estão escondendo de mim?

- Não estou escondendo nada, Rose. Juro – prometeu Anna sorrindo para a amiga. – Foi só... Um exemplo. Não vai acontecer nada demais comigo, mas só gostaria que ele fosse feliz independentemente. E não o obrigarei a ficar comigo.

- É? E como você explica o seu comportamento estranho e o da Paaty? – Perguntou Rose cruzando os braços. Anna franziu o cenho e olhou para Patrícia no chão.

- Eu não sei o que há com ela. – Disse. Patrícia encolheu os ombros.

- Já disse que não há nada, parem de me pressionar. – A sonserina levantou-se e se encaminhou para fora do banheiro. Rose e Anna se olharam por um tempo, mas a ruiva seguiu o exemplo da outra amiga e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

* * *

N/B: AAEEEEEEEEEE! DEPOIS DE 252745243255742374527 DE CAPÍTULOS BETA TÁ AQUE!

1º: comentáriozinho sobre o filme: O QUE FOI AQUELE BEIJO ROMIONE PRODUÇÃO MUNDIAL? PARA TUDO, PARA O MUNDO QUE EU AINDA NÃO RESPIREI!

Enfim, basta dizer que foi PERFEITO.

Agora ao capítulo.

Ciça divou como sempre, fodeu com a minha ansiedade pelo msn o que é BÁSICO dela e me alegrou. Esse capítulo é praticamente pra mim, porque SIMAS DESCOBRIU QUE É PAPAI DA ALEXIS (o que foi um pedido meu :B).

Mas o próximo será mais foda HUAUHAHUAHUAHU eu sei, vocês não HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Beijos, suas fofas.

N/a: Hohoho (papai Noel chegou mais cedo)... tive que dividir o capítulo em duas partes. Ia ficar imenso e não acho que vocês mereçam – brincadeiraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. É porque eu realmente queria postar para não fazê-los esperar mais do que haviam esperado. Está vendo como eu sou boa? Espero que gostem, pessoal. E posso pedir um favor? Confiem na autora ;3 Only this. hahahahahha Estou muito feliz por estarem surgindo tantos novos leitores. Bem vindo todos! Torço para que continuem a apreciar a Fanfic até o final.

Bom, tenho alguns avisos básicos a dar, então vamos lá.

1 – Lá no meu profile vocês encontrarão vários links. Entrem no meu blog com a Jéssica – se vocês quiserem. Ele está crescendo bem rápido e estamos ficando muito felizes. Tem promoções em que os seguidores do Blog podem ganhar livros, tem resenhas e textos pessoais nossos. A maioria dos meus contém aquela ironia básica que faz parte da Cecília. Aff, já tentei me livrar dela. Eu achei bem legal. Se chama All The Words, se quiserem é só olhar.

2 – O Blog de Green's será atualizado agora frequentemente. **As prévias não serão mais postadas nos capítulos dos sites de Fanfic. **Serão colocadas no Blog de Green's. Isso porque ficará difícil entrar em mais de um site para ficar colocando as prévias. Então se vocês não se importam, as colocarei lá, assim como os recados importantes. Também quero ampliar o blog, colocando várias entrevistas com os personagens etc. ;3 Mas também ficará mais fácil para mim administrar lá, porque não terei que ficar apagando as prévias e tal. E se algo acontecer nos sites de Fanfics todos já sabem onde encontrar Green's.

E quero opiniões do que poderia acontecer na Fanfic. Cada um dê a sua opinião. Conto com os leitores para irem construindo a história junto de mim. Ah é! Fiquei tão feliz com os comentários que eu fui mostrando para a minha mãe cada um deles. hahaha E obrigada a todos que me desejaram parabéns. ;3 Queria responder a cada um, mas tá foda. Mas quero que saibam que eu vejo cada comentário e analiso, e vejo de novo... e por aí vai.

Beijos a todos e uma ótima volta as aulas,

Ciça ;*


	28. Cap17 Dad Can You Hear Me? Parte II

_OBS Inicial: O capítulo não está com revisão. Qualquer erro foi na pressa de escrever e acabar hoje para vocês conseguirem ler. Depois eu irei rever os erros. Me perdoem mesmo._

* * *

Capítulo 17 Parte II

Dad, can you hear me?

* * *

- Olha quem está aqui – Alvo murmurou de forma sedutora no ouvido de Anna. A sonserina pulou de susto e encarou o amigo de esguelha. Estava sentada em uma das escadas que davam para as Torres do castelo. Suspirou esticando as pernas e fez um sinal para que Alvo senta-se ao seu lado.

- Você não deveria estar na aula? – Perguntou Anna erguendo a sobrancelha. Alvo deu um sorriso de lado e apontou para a garota.

- E você?

- Eu matei a aula.

- Para sempre? Graças a Merlin! – Brincou Alvo erguendo os braços. Anna sorriu do comentário do amigo. – Eu também, não estava a fim de assistir a uma aula de DCAT. Na verdade gostaria de matar todas essas aulas se pudesse.

Anna concordou com a cabeça e fez floreios com a varinha, distraidamente.

- No que está pensando? – Perguntou Alvo observando Anna. – Eu fico extremamente curioso quando você está em silêncio.

- Em mentiras...

- Ah. Bom, er...

- Não precisa ficar acanhado – Anna riu do sonserino. – Não foi uma indireta a você, Al. Longe disso. Estou falando de tudo o que está acontecendo em Hogwarts. Nunca vi tanta confusão assim na minha vida, embora seus pais digam que já foi pior. Eu não sei como algo pode ser pior do que aquela professora maluca, Lana enchendo o saco de todo mundo, eu ser uma espiã dupla, todo mundo brigando o tempo inteiro... Parece que Hogwarts está em guerra interna. Os alunos se odeiam.

- Não é verdade, nem todos se odeiam. – Disse Alvo sério. – Eu não te odeio, viu?

- Eu não teria tanta certeza – Anna sussurrou e apoiou o rosto nas pernas, abraçando-as com força. Alvo sentou-se perto da amiga e segurou-a pelo ombro.

- Eu nunca seria capaz de te odiar, você sabe disso. Pelo amor de Merlin, Anna. Você foi a garota da minha vida, ou da minha pequena existência. Seria impossível te odiar, uma missão perdida. Agora, eu entendi o porque de todo o seu ódio por mim depois de...

- Eu nunca te odiei – interrompeu Anna ficando vermelha. – Não se faça de burro, Al. Você sabe disso.

Os dois sonserinos se encararam por alguns minutos antes de Anna revirar os olhos e um sorriso aparecer em seu rosto. A garota se inclinou ligeiramente, ficando a alguns centímetros de Alvo.

- Alvo, pelo amor de Merlin, me beije. – Murmurou mordendo o lábio inferior. Alvo riu do ato da amiga e virou o corpo para encará-la por completo.

- Você é quem manda, chefinha – disse pegando-a pela nuca e trazendo-a para perto.

Anna sentiu o corpo todo arrepiar-se com o simples contato das mãos do garoto com sua pele. Não era possível que alguém tivesse tanto poder assim sobre ela. Esqueceu-se de todos os problemas em que estivera pensando quando os lábios de Alvo capturaram os seus. O beijo começou lento, de uma forma um tanto apreensiva. Não conseguiam acreditar que depois de tanto tempo estivessem se beijando em uma escada, como se aquele meses de briga não tivessem acontecido. Seu corpo parecia pegar fogo quando Alvo puxou-a com vontade pela cintura até seu corpo estar completamente colado com o do garoto. Como sentira falta daquelas mãos... daqueles lábios... daquele sorriso que ela sabia não deixar o rosto do garoto. Quando não pareciam mais ter força para continuar o beijo, Alvo inclinou a cabeça, beijando-a suavemente no pescoço e descendo as mãos pela cintura da sonserina até chegar em sua coxa. Anna riu divertida. Realmente, atos preliminares eram algo que não apreciavam mais quando estavam juntos. Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios quando Alvo mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Os dois se assustaram quando ouviram um barulho alto acima de suas cabeças. Alvo afastou-se rapidamente fazendo com que Anna se desequilibra-se um pouco no degrau em que estava sentada. Os dois respiraram aliviados quando viram uma coruja passar por eles. Alvo passou as mãos no cabelo já completamente bagunçado.

- Quais são as chances de isso acontecer? Nenhuma! – Murmurou irritado. Anna começou a rir do amigo e Alvo virou-se para encará-la. – Do que está rindo, hein?

- Do seu desespero. Pense pelo lado bom, pelo menos não era Pirraça. Ele ia fazer um escândalo se nos visse juntos e aí meu disfarce iria terminar...

- De uma vez por todas. – Completou Alvo pensativo. O moreno colocou a mão no rosto, apoiando. – Por que não podia ser Pirraça mesmo?

Anna riu do comentário de Alvo e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Eu preciso ir – avisou acariciando o rosto do garoto. O sorriso de Alvo desapareceu.

- Já? Eu nem tinha começado a brincar.

- Eu sei – disse Anna com um sorriso triste. – Mas quanto mais brincarmos menos conseguirei continuar todas essas mentiras.

- Então não continua, o que a impede? – Perguntou Alvo levantando-se. Anna suspirou, derrotada.

- Al, por favor, para. Eu realmente tenho que ir. – Sem dizer mais nada, afastou-se a passos rápidos.

Alvo murmurou palavras inteligíveis e voltou a sentar na escada. Passou as mãos no cabelo enquanto fechava os olhos com força.

Será que a vida poderia piorar?

* * *

Dominique voltou correndo assim que o jantar havia terminado. Não conseguia mais suportar aquele dia. A notícia de que brigara com Roxanne corria por toda Hogwarts... na realidade a notícia que brigara com a prima por causa de Jason Miller corria por toda a escola. Todas as vezes que passara pelos corredores ouvira que estava tendo uma relação com o sonserino mais temido dali. Será que ninguém tinha vida para se preocupar não? Daria de tudo para pegar os fofoqueiros e estrangular cada um. Seu espírito vingativo e sonserino borbulhava dentro dela.

Passou por um corredor cheio de estudantes indo jantar. Uma loira da Lufa-Lufa apontou em sua direção, sem a menor vergonha. Dominique irritou-se e finalmente pareceu despertar toda sua fúria.

- Olha aqui, vadia – urrou encaminhando-se até a garota. As amigas da mesma se afastaram. Sua varinha voou para o pescoço da lufa-lufana, que arregalou os olhos e recolheu a mão. – É o seguinte, espalhe o boato de que a próxima filha da puta que apontar na minha direção terá uma morte violenta. Está avisado? Avise também que se quiserem falar de mim venham falar na minha cara. Parem de cochichar.

- É verdade que você está metida num triângulo amoroso? – Perguntou a menina, ainda com os olhos arregalados. Dominique franziu o cenho e prendeu o riso que queria escapar de seus lábios. Suspirou, derrotada, mas não afrouxou a varinha na garganta da garota.

- Na verdade não é um triângulo, está mais para uma pirâmide. São muitos, sabe? Só ontem me encontrei com vários outros. – Falou divertindo-se com as exclamações do grupinho. Sorriu friamente. – Se você apontar outra vez para mim no corredor te faço perder a mão, está entendido?

- Sim, senhora – murmurou a garota tremendo de medo.

- Assim está melhor.

Dominique afastou-se, guardou a varinha no bolso da capa e desfez a máscara que colocava na frente das pessoas. Estava derrotada...

* * *

Dominique jogou-se na cama assim que chegou ao quarto. Estava exausta, não era possível que apenas um dia pudesse colocá-la para baixo daquele jeito. Fechou os olhos, pronta para dormir com aquela roupa mesmo.

Depois do que lhe pareceram apenas dois minutos, a porta foi aberta fazendo a loira sentar-se ereta na cama. Mordeu o lábio inferior ao ver que Roxanne entrava no quarto, a cabeça baixa como se não conseguisse encará-la. Aquele era um defeito de Hogwarts... quartos juntos.

Observou a prima percorrer o quarto pensando que a mesma fosse apenas para a cama que lhe pertencia sem dizer mais nada, porém assustou-se ao ver que a ruiva sentou-se em sua cama.

As duas ficaram quietas por alguns minutos, apenas encarando o chão. Dominique ouviu o suspiro vindo de Roxanne e sentiu vontade de jogar-se da torre mais alta que conseguisse. Estragara todo o ano que estavam tendo. Respirou fundo antes de falar:

- Desculpe – murmuraram juntas. As duas se viraram para encararem uma a outra. Roxanne tinha lágrimas nos olhos e seus lábios tremiam compulsivamente. Dominique se esforçou para não cair no choro. Merlin sabia o estrago que aquilo causaria em sua maquiagem um tanto forte.

- Fui uma idiota – sussurrou Roxanne envergonhada. Voltou a encarar o chão. – Fui tão idiota, mesquinha e invejosa.

- Eu também – disse Dominique dando de ombros. – Acho que as duas foram. Fui invejosa no momento em que Jason começou a reparar em você. Fiquei me indagando durante dias o que eu não tinha que fazer para aparecer um garoto daqueles na minha vida.

- Não sei por quê. De perfeito ele não tem quase nada.

Dominique e Roxanne sorriram e voltaram a se encarar.

- Eu menti. – Falou Roxanne enxugando os olhos. – Eu nunca te odiei por conseguir tudo. Falei isso para o Miller na hora da raiva, mas eu não sou tão imbecil assim. Sempre fiquei um pouco inconformada na nossa amizade, mas foi porque eu nunca tive forças para ser perfeita assim como você.

- Rox, a última coisa que eu sou é perfeita – falou Dominique sentindo a voz ficar cada vez mais embargada. – Eu sou cheia de defeitos, me escondo das pessoas, tento fingir que sou durona em todas as situações... esqueço que em vários momentos eu posso fraquejar. Não preciso passar a imagem de perfeição toda hora.

- É! Seu sangue de veela já colabora com isso – falou Roxanne fingindo indignação. Dominique riu e concordou com a cabeça.

- Está certo. Combinaremos: eu serei mais chorona e você será mais forte na vida.

- Ah não, também não quero que você venha chorando todos os dias querendo consolo. Combinaremos apenas uma coisa.

- O que? – Perguntou Dominique curiosa. Roxanne sorriu para a prima.

- Nenhum outro garoto irá se meter na nossa amizade.

Dominique sentiu um sorriso aparecer em seu rosto. Ergueu a mão para Roxanne e a garota apertou-a.

- Feito.

- Acima de tudo somos primas. – Exclamou Roxanne sorridente.

- Acima de tudo? – Perguntou Dominique marotamente. A ruiva encarou-a sem entender.

- Acima de tudo, por quê?

- Então deixa eu te falar, essa sua roupa de hoje está horrível. Que saia de freira é essa? Cadê aquelas mini saias que eu te emprestei? Pelo amor de Merlin, né Rox!

- Blábláblá! Você pode falar o quanto quiser, mas esse é meu estilo. – Roxanne tapou os ouvidos enquanto Dominique continuava a reclamar de sua roupa.

- Mas Rox, nós podemos cortar o seu cabelo em camadas e um pouco de lápis preto realça seus olhos, você sabe disso!

- ARGH, VAI SE FERRAR, DOMI! – Roxanne levantou-se irritada e foi andando até o malão encostado em sua cama. Dominique riu e seguiu a prima. Abraçou-a com carinho.

- É bom ter você de volta.

- Eu sei... você não agüenta viver nem dois dias sem mim.

- Aff... e nem você.

- Não, eu sou apenas superior e perdôo os outros.

Dominique ergueu a sobrancelha e afastou-se de Roxanne.

- Ah é, é? Então perdoa isso – falou apontando a varinha para o cabelo ruivo da prima. Um instante depois e Roxanne estava encharcada.

- DOMINIQUE WEASLEY!

* * *

No dia seguinte, Rose descia em meio a risadas com Scorpius e Daniel e exclamações de Patrícia sobre suas últimas jogadas no treino de Quadribol.

- Não é justo – disse Patrícia agarrando o namorado pelo braço. – Eu já disse que foi sem querer que eu te quase te derrubei da vassoura.

- Aham, sei, sei... Aposto que queria que eu ficasse contundido para não jogar nos próximos jogos – disse Daniel fingindo estar irritado. Rose e Scorpius riram enquanto o loiro abraçava a namorada pelo ombro.

- Danny! – Patrícia prendeu o riso enquanto abraçava Daniel quase o derrubando.

- Está vendo? É sua segunda tentativa de me derrubar. Estou quase brigando com você, Melo.

- Vai cagar, Daniel! – Paaty não conseguiu e começou a rir. Daniel seguiu o exemplo da garota, abraçando-a com força.

Quando chegaram ao Saguão Principal tomaram um susto com o tumulto que estava sendo acontecendo no lugar. Scorpius arregalou os olhos e puxou Rose para mais próximo de si.

- Meu Merlin, o que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou Patrícia enquanto um grupo de primeiranistas passava correndo ao seu lado, fazendo-a quase cair. Daniel segurou-a pela cintura tirando-a de perto da passagem.

- Talvez seja uma rebelião – brincou Scorpius rindo. Rose respirou fundo fingindo achar o namorado um idiota.

- Ou talvez greve – falou olhando para o loiro. Scorpius ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Acho mais fácil rebelião. – Cutucou o nariz de Rose fazendo-a piscar atordoada.

- Greve.

- Rebelião.

- Greve.

- Rebelião.

- Gre...

- BRIGA – exclamou um sonserino loucamente. Rose e Scorpius se entreolharam antes de começarem a rir escandalosamente.

- Entre quem e quem dessa vez? – Perguntou Rose revirando os olhos. Scorpius ficou na ponta dos pés para enxergar.

- Entre a novata e a Miller. – Falou enquanto via Lana ser arremessada no chão com vontade por Marion Kramer. Um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Rose.

- EU QUERO VER ISSO! – Berrou Rose escandalosamente empurrando os amigos. – ME DEIXE VER ISSO!

- Isso porque minha namorada é super pacífica – ironizou Scorpius enquanto Rose o puxava com força.

- Estamos vendo – comentou Patrícia seguindo os amigos. – Super adepta a paz mundial.

- Imagina o quanto Scorpius não deve apanhar quando está sozinho com a ruiva.

- Sempre achei que ele tivesse um "quê" sado-masoquista. – Daniel riu de Patrícia.

- Não vou nem perguntar o porquê de você pensar isso.

- Eu não queria falar nada, mas ele já me pediu para espancá-lo...

- Eu sabia!

Scorpius estava pronto para responder aos amigos, dizendo-os que estava ouvindo tudo, quando um feitiço cortou o ar quase acertando ao grupo mais próximo de alunos. Berros estridentes foram ouvidos. Marion escapara de ser atingida por Lana e já apontava sua varinha na direção da garota.

- Por que será que elas estão brigando? – Perguntou Rose intrigada. Scorpius deu de ombros.

- Sempre achei que alguém deveria enfrentar essa Lana. Gostei da Marion. – Falou o loiro. Rose olhou-o, irritado.

- É, além de poderosa é bonita.

- Wow, será que ela me aceita em casamento?

- Scorp, eu vou te bater...

- CHEGA! – A voz de Minerva fez com que todos os estudantes virassem assustados. A diretora se encontrava no topo da escada. Olhava a todos com uma expressão de assassino.

- Ela sempre chega com classe, não é? – Comentou Paaty fazendo Daniel morder o lábio para não rir. Todos estavam calados no Saguão.

- EU QUERO A SENHORITA MILLER E A SENHORITA KRAMER NA MINHA SALA, AGORA. – A voz ampliada de Minerva ecoou pela escola.

Lana e Marion se entreolharam antes de seguirem a diretora para fora da zona de confusão. Os alunos se entreolharam enquanto vários professores tentavam arrumar a bagunça.

- Olá, garotos – cumprimentou Letícia chegando perto de amigos. Rose sorriu para a garota.

- Olá, Leeh.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Patrícia olhando em volta. – Veio assistir a briga também?

- Na verdade não – disse Letícia com desprezo. – Já estivesse nessa situação, não é muito legal. Eu acabei de descobrir que não terei aula com o professor Simas hoje. Estranho, disseram que ele está fora de Hogwarts resolvendo alguns problemas pessoais. De qualquer forma eu terei que estudar se não quiser levar bomba na matéria dele. Bom, até mais.

A sonserina mais velha afastou-se. Scorpius encarou os outros amigos.

- Alguém acha isso muito estranho?

- Será que nós somos o grupo mais fofoqueiro da escola? – Perguntou Paaty rindo. – Tudo nós queremos saber o motivo.

- Claro, nós somos os únicos dessa escola que não são alienados. – Disse Rose revirando os olhos. – E os únicos que percebem algo. Por exemplo, eu não vi Alexis hoje.

- A Rose é a mais fofoqueira do grupo – falou Daniel apontando para a amiga. A ruiva bufou irritada.

- Eu não sou fofoqueira, fala pra eles, Scorp!

-...

- SCORPIUS MALFOY!

* * *

- Cara, só faltava um pouco de chocolate e elas sem sutiã – exclamou Aidan enquanto Marcus ria do amigo. Os dois estavam conversando pelo corredor com Morgan acompanhando mais atrás. Falar de brigas de garotas? Não era com ela.

- Vem pra cá, Morgan – chamou Aidan puxando a irmã pelo braço. Morgan bufou, irritada.

- Falar de garotas não me agrada muito, não eu prefiro ficar distante nessas horas.

- Se quiser a gente fala de garotos – falou Aidan rindo. Marcus fez uma careta.

- Não acho que a Morgan queira falar disso. – Comentou Marcus em voz baixa. Aidan soltou a irmã ao vê-la com uma expressão mortal.

- E eu vou querer falar de que? Unicórnios? Não enche, Flint. Você realmente é um tapado e...

- MARCUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSS! – A sonserina se assustou ao ouvir uma voz cantarolar o nome do amigo atrás do grupo. Sophie vinha pulando pelo corredor. Morgan revirou os olhos.

- Lá vem a gazela. Meu Merlin, ninguém merece... – Aidan prendeu o riso diante das ofensas da irmã.

- Oi Sophie – cumprimentou Marcus com certo desgosto. A garota não pareceu perceber.

- Amor, estava com saudades – jogou-se em cima do sonserino beijando-lhe com energia. Morgan olhou para o lado oposto enquanto apressava o passo.

- Mas eu falei que estava ocupado, Sophie. Mais tarde eu ia te procurar, eu falei que ia andar um pouco com o Aidan...

- Eu sei, mas eu não agüentei de saudades. – Aidan revirou os olhos quando a garota fez voz de criança. – Além do mais... eu ia perguntar se você não ia querer dar uma passadinha na Sala Precisa pra...

- SOPHIE! Não, é sério. Eu estou bem, mas... er... obrigada? Depois nos falamos. – Marcus sorriu para a namorada. Mesmo parecendo revoltada, a garota se afastou do sonserino.

- Se livrou – comentou Aidan sério. Marcus virou-se para o amigo.

- Graças a Merlin... ué? Cadê a Morgan? – Perguntou Marcus olhando para os lados. Aidan olhou de esguelha para o garoto.

- Foi embora – anunciou meio irritado. Marcus encolheu os ombros.

- Merlin, não posso ter um momento com os meus amigos?

- Comigo você não precisa de um momento, estou achando que é com a Morgan que você precisa.

- Não entendi. – Marcus sentiu o rosto esquentar e fez de tudo para não encarar o amigo.

- Eu vou te explicar – disse Aidan parando de andar e apontando na direção do amigo. – Se eu vir minha irmã triste de novo por conta de algo que você tenha feito eu juro que irei te matar, Marcus. Você é meu amigo, mas acha que não achei estranho ver você sair com uma garota da Lufa-Lufa? Se isso foi para fazer minha irmã sentir ciúmes e eu descobrir... eu te mato.

Marcus ficou sem fala diante da explosão do amigo. Ele nunca havia se demonstrado super protetor.

- Ótimo, agora eu acho que você entendeu – disse Aidan sorrindo e sumindo pelos corredores.

* * *

Depois do desentendimento no corredor, Marcus foi atrás da amiga. Talvez pudesse conversar com ela, se Morgan ainda quisesse falar com ele...

Encontrou-a sentada perto de uma árvore da Floresta Proibida. Aproximou-se sorrateiro e postou-se ao lado da garota.

- Olá Morgan. – Ouviu a garota bufar irritada enquanto levantava-se para ir embora dali.

- O que está acontecendo com você, Morgan? – Perguntou Marcus enquanto pegava a amiga pelo pulso. Morgan soltou-se e olhou-o com raiva.

- Eu simplesmente não suporto mais te ver com aquela vadia – exclamou deixando uma fina lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. – Agora por que você não vai atrás dela? Hein? Vocês me pareciam bem juntos lá no corredor! Por que a deixou sozinha? Eu estava muito bem aqui e...

- Wow, wow! Morgan! Fica quieta – falou Marcus colocando a mão na boca da amiga. Aproximou-se um pouco mais da garota. – Você está lacrimejando?

- Não – disse Morgan ao tirar a mão de Marcus de si. – Entrou alguma poeira no meu olho, foi isso. Agora se me der licença eu irei voltar ao castelo.

A sonserina já havia dado as costas quando sentiu Marcus pegá-la pelo braço, virando-a para si. Antes que pudesse protestar sentiu as costas baterem no tronco da árvore em que estivera sentada ao lado.

Olhou assustada para o sonserino, mas esse não parecia pensar muito no que acabara de fazer.

- Vou te socar se você não me... – Não chegou a fazer a ameaça, pois Marcus já prensara seus lábios sobre os dela, puxando-o com determinação pela cintura. Assustou-se com a ousadia do garoto, mas retribuiu o beijo sem hesitar. Seu corpo tremia quando Marcus aprofundou o beijo dando leves mordidas em seu lábio inferior.

Afastou-se depois de alguns minutos, embora seu desejo fosse continuar beijando Marcus, a falta de ar não lhe permitia isso. Os dois se encararam, ofegantes. Um pequeno sorriso surgia no rosto de Marcus. Morgan mordeu o lábio, prendendo o riso de alívio e felicidade.

- O que você... – Morgan não terminou a frase, pois Marcus aplicou-lhe um suave selinho.

- Cala a boca, Morgan. – Pediu risonho antes de voltar a beijá-la.

* * *

O grupo de Sonserinos se encontrava nas Masmorras quando Amber entrou decidida em sua Sala Comunal, fixando o olhar em seu primo. Alvo, que estivera conversando com Scorpius, calou-se ao sentir o olhar da garota.

A loira andou a passos largos até o primo e parou em frente aos dois garotos.

- Eu gostaria de falar com você... – disse Amber olhando com receio para o grupo. Alvo ergueu a sobrancelha. – Scorpius.

Scorpius arregalou os olhos ao ouvir seu nome. Sua prima estava lhe chamando?

O loiro olhou para os lados, pouco convicto de que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo.

- Tem certeza de que quer falar comigo? – Perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

Amber fez que sim com a cabeça e cruzou os braços.

- Anda Malfoy, sou sua prima, mas não sou otária de esperar muito.

Scorpius apenas levantou-se, afastando-se do grupo.

- O que houve? – Perguntou curioso. Amber olhou, aflita, para os lados.

- Vamos conversar no seu dormitório – pediu encaminhando-se até o lugar. Scorpius acompanhou-a, apressadamente.

Chegando ao quarto, a sonserina fez questão de trancar a porta.

- Você está me assustando, Amber. – Disse Scorpius estranhando o fato de ter chamado a prima pelo nome.

- Primeiramente, quero me desculpar por todos esses anos em que fui idiota com você – disse Amber parecendo esforçar-se para colocar as palavras para fora. – E eu preciso da sua ajuda, nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso. E preciso te contar umas coisas que estão acontecendo e estão fugindo do controle.

- Quais são? – Perguntou Scorpius sentando-se na cama. Amber sentou-se ao lado do loiro.

- Você vai saber mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas... Lana Miller foi expulsa de Hogwarts.

Os olhos de Scorpius se arregalaram e uma risada divertida escapou de seus lábios.

- Isso é muito bom! – Disse comemorando.

- Não, não é nada bom - Amber sacudiu a cabeça, negando. Scorpius franziu o cenho, sem entender.

- O que tem de ruim nisso? Será ótimo, todas essas confusões acabarão.

- Você é tão burro assim ou se faz de ingênuo? Você acha que ela não irá se vingar? É óbvio que irá se vingar, ela não ficará parada, Scorpius. E tempos ruins estão ameaçando vir, ela será uma das primeiras a querer causar danos aos alunos de Hogwarts.

- Eu não entendi – disse Scorpius ansioso. Amber suspirou, cansada.

- Hogwarts não ficará nesse meio termo para sempre, alguma coisa grande está para acontecer e vai chegar a escola. Aguarde o que estou dizendo.

- Era isso que você queria me contar? Além do pedido de desculpas?

- Não. – Amber levantou-se e ajeitou a saia que usava. – Eu se fosse você prestava atenção às suas amigas.

- Que amigas? – Perguntou Scorpius, confuso. Amber revirou os olhos.

- A Zabini e a Melo. – Avisou apontando na direção do loiro. – Uma está sendo ameaçada de morte e a outra está em uma enrascada.

- Como você sabe disso? – Os olhos de Scorpius se arregalaram e o sonserino levantou-se de um salto.

- Não é a primeira nascida trouxa aqui na escola a ser ameaçada nessa semana. A diretora recebeu vários avisos e eu percebi o quão sua amiga tem agido estranha. Ela com toda a certeza foi uma das primeiras a receber essa ameaça. A Zabini eu não tenho certeza do que recebeu, mas creio que a família tenha recebido a mesma carta que a nossa.

- Que carta?

- Seu pai não te contou? – Perguntou Amber visivelmente chocada. – Nossos pais foram chamados para se reunirem novamente as Artes das Trevas. Creio que sejam as mesmas pessoas que estão por trás daquele ataque trouxa. Pensei que seu pai tivesse falado com você sobre isso...

- Não, não falou – disse Scorpius sentindo-se irritado e traído ao mesmo tempo.

- É, e eles falaram que mais cedo ou mais tarde todos poderiam se preparar. Eles atacariam de novo.

- E o Ministro?

- Você não soube? – Amber revirou os olhos. – Você é alienado ou o que? O Ministro finge não saber de nada, ao contrário, declarou no jornal que apóia sangues-puros. Não disse de que lado está, mas deixou bem claro que não será do lado dos bonzinhos que irá ficar.

- Ninguém pode depor esse cara, não?

- Podem, na verdade o Ministério está um verdadeiro inferno. Se prepare, Scorpius, porque muita água vai rolar por aí...

* * *

Scorpius saiu do quarto com Amber, ambos voltaram para a Sala Comunal. Alvo abraçava Rose com vontade.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou o loiro sem entender. Alvo sorriu para o amigo.

- Eu irei visitar meu pai, a notícia acabou de chegar. –Avisou contente. Scorpius franziu o cenho.

- Mas seu pai não está em coma? – Alvo olhou irritado para o amigo.

- E isso significa que ele não possa receber visitas? Que coisa idiota para se falar, Scorpius.

- Mas você vai agora? Eu preciso falar com você – disse Scorpius indo atrás do amigo. Alvo fez um sinal com a cabeça.

- Depois nos falamos, até mais. – Saiu das Masmorras antes que Scorpius pudesse ir atrás dele.

- Calma, Scorp. Ele vai voltar, o que pode ser mais importante do que a visita ao pai dele? – Perguntou Rose colocando-se ao lado do namorado.

- Cadê Paaty e Anna?

- Não sei, Paaty acho que foi passear com Daniel. A Anna saiu sem dizer nada. Por quê? Você soube que a Miller foi expulsa? Isso não é demais?

Scorpius olhou aflito para Amber. Rose olhou de um para o outro.

- O que está acontecendo, Scorp?

- Rose, nós temos que procurar as meninas...

* * *

Ao chegarem ao Hospital, Alvo e Lily foram encaminhados até uma sala de visitas onde encontraram-se com James e Gina. Todos se abraçaram e a mulher mais velha deixou cair algumas lágrimas ao ver os filhos.

- Cadê os tios? – Perguntou Alvo olhando em volta.

- Estão todos ocupados trabalhando, mas disseram que voltariam mais tarde aqui. Rony disse que recebeu uma mensagem urgente no Ministério e precisou ir embora. A Hermione o acompanhou, já que ele não está nas melhores condições dele. Nunca vi meu irmão tão arrasado. – Gina deixou escapar algumas lágrimas, mas tratou de limpá-las. James sorriu solidário e abraçou a mãe pelo ombro.

- Ele ficará bem, mamãe. Papai é forte, se nem Voldemort o antigiu, que dirá um estado de coma simples como esse.

Gina deu uma espécie de risada e concordou com a cabeça.

- Senhorita Potter, já podem entrar – um curandeiro entrou na sala, chamando-os. Todos seguiram o senhor até uma porta no final do corredor. – Peço, por favor, para entrarem aos poucos.

- Posso entrar primeiro? – Perguntou Alvo para a mãe. Gina fez que sim com a cabeça. – E sozinho... obrigada.

O sonserino entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. Não sabia o quanto mais agüentaria para ver o pai.

O quarto era todo branco, com alguns detalhes amarelos como as flores que haviam sido deixadas em um pote ao lado da cama. Segundo o cartão que estava pendurado, elas haviam sido dadas por Hermione e Rony. Alvo sentou-se, sem olhar para a cama. Suspirou antes de erguer o rosto e preferiu não tê-lo feito. Seu pai estava deitado aparentando estar em seus últimos momentos. Nunca o tinha visto tão pálido e doente. As olheiras estavam profundas e a respiração era lenta quase parando. A imagem do escolhido em seu quase leito de morte o fez tremer compulsivamente. A imagem de seu **pai**.

- Pai? – Chamou Alvo deixando uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto. – Pai, você consegue me ouvir?

Ele sabia que aquilo era inútil. Seu pai estava em coma e era claro que ele não responderia, por mais que Alvo lutasse contra aquilo. Sentiu o rosto ficar cada vez mais molhado por conta das lágrimas que guardara desde que começaram todos os acontecimentos. O moreno segurou na mão do mais velho, depositando todas suas esperanças naquele simples aperto de mão. Abaixou a cabeça, sentiu um soluço irromper de sua boca.

- Por favor, não me deixe. – Murmurou angustiado. Ficou mais alguns minutos parado, antes de limpar o rosto para sair do quarto. Sabia que os outros ainda tinham que fazer a visita e não poderia ficar muito tempo ali.

Recebeu um abraço apertado da mãe quando encontrou com os demais no corredor. James e Lily entraram juntos, de mãos dadas. A mais nova chorava copiosamente sendo amparada pelo irmão.

Continuou abraçado a mãe até ser a vez dessa entrar no quarto. Os três irmãos esperaram pacientemente. Gina surgiu alguns minutos depois e começou a conduzi-los para fora dali.

- Eu fiz uma promessa – anunciou Lily ante o silêncio. Todos olharam para a mais nova. Ela sorriu, lacrimejando. – Se papai melhorasse eu iria parar de brigar com meus irmãos.

James abraçou Lily e Alvo segurou sua mão com força.

Ao virarem em um corredor o grupo se deparou com Draco Malfoy andando a passos apressados.

- Malfoy – cumprimentou Gina franzindo o cenho. – O que faz aqui?

O loiro mais velho parou de andar, levando um susto ao deparar-se com a família Potter. Olhou para todos e sorriu.

- Olá família, não sabia que veria vocês por aqui. Eu estava indo resolver um problema com um conhecido meu. Se não se importam eu estou com pressa, depois nos falamos. Até logo, Alvo.

Draco desapareceu sem dizer mais nada, porém voltou apressado até onde Gina estava.

- Potter, você já está de saída?

- Sim, por quê? – Perguntou Gina intrigada. Draco deu de ombros.

- Depois nos falamos, então. Até.

Gina observou o homem virar no corredor. Alvo olhou sem entender para a mãe.

- O que será que ele irá fazer?

Gina olhou para os filhos antes de continuar a andar.

- Eu não tenho ideia...

* * *

Rony andava apressado pela sala. Alguns aurores estavam reunidos ali, com expressões aflitas e ansiosas. Os mais novos – chamados a pressas – tremiam diante da expectativa e do medo. Hermione estava sentada ao lado do marido.

- Precisaremos reunir os Aurores, imediatamente. – Anunciou um dos mais novos. Rony olhou irritado para o garoto de apenas vinte anos.

- É mesmo? E você indica quem para isso? – Perguntou nervoso e rudemente. Hermione segurou na mão do marido, tentando acalmá-lo.

- Somos poucos aqui – disse um homem de terno preto e expressão dura. – Teremos que convocar mais aurores. Sei que nosso chefe não se encontra no momento, mas outros serão necessários. Cada um convoca os que conhece e assim todos irão se chamando.

Rony suspirou derrotado, passou as mãos nos cabelos e fez que sim com a cabeça. Alguns aurores sumiram e outros começaram a conjurar patronos.

Desde que recebera aquela carta anônima pela manhã sua vida virara o próprio inferno. Estava escrito que outro local seria atacado. Não sabia qual. Como se não bastasse os problemas que estava enfrentando, a coma do melhor amigo, agora tinha que lidar com ataques relâmpagos.

Quando todos os aurores já estavam reunidos, Rony foi até a mesa principal e começou a dar as ordens.

- Eu quero pelo menos vinte aurores cercando Hogwarts, mais quinze em Hogsmeade, além de termos que enviar aurores para o Hosp...

Antes que terminasse a porta da sala foi aberta com um estrondo. Todos se viraram para o recém-chegado. O auror invasor entrou arfando.

- Eles estão atacando! – Anunciou enquanto tentava recuperar o ar. – Hogs... Hogs... Hogsmeade e o Beco Diagonal.

Hermione postou-se de pé e pegou a varinha. Rony olhou aflito para a mulher.

- Eu quero metade dos aurores indo para Hogsmeade – mandou Hermione apontando para metade das pessoas da sala. – A outra metade irá comigo para o Beco Diagonal.

Vários aurores começaram a aparatar. Rony e Hermione se entreolharam antes de abraçarem-se com força. O homem aplicou pequenos beijos na mulher antes de afastar-se.

- Nos vemos em casa – disse Rony. – Eu irei para Hogsmeade.

- Promete que estará em casa quando tudo terminar? – Perguntou Hermione impedindo algumas lágrimas de chegarem aos seus olhos.

Rony fez que sim com a cabeça antes de aparatar.

* * *

Tinham poucas pessoas atacando o Beco Diagonal, porém o caos se fizera ali. Hermione tentava apagar as chamas que incendiavam uma das lojas principais da rua. Viu do seu lado um grupo de aurores tentarem salvar sua livraria favorita. A única coisa que por enquanto estava intacta era o banco bruxo. Por pouco tempo, ela sabia...

Não entendia o porquê deles terem se dividido. E parecia ter poucos inimigos atacando. Um tremor percorreu sua espinha ao imaginar que Rony poderia estar em maiores apuros do que ela. Talvez o grupo de Hogsmeade fosse maior e mais bem treinado, talvez estivessem se preparando para atacar Hogwarts... Rose! Hugo! Todos os seus sobrinhos corriam perigo... Há quanto tempo estava ali? Uma hora?

Várias pessoas já haviam sido derrotadas, outras lutavam bravamente. Um grupo de aurores agora tentavam lhe ajudar a apagar o fogo que tomava conta das lojas.

Levou um susto ao sentir duas pessoas aparatarem do seu lado. Virou-se pronta para atacar, mas recuou ao ver Rony e Draco chegarem juntos.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Hermione enquanto abraçava o marido, deixando algumas lágrimas caírem.

- Draco foi até Hogsmeade... Hermione, precisamos voltar – a mulher sentiu o marido suar frio.

- O que aconteceu? Eles atacaram Hogwarts? – Perguntou Hermione temerosa. – Rose e Hugo!

- Não, Mi. O hospital que foi atacado – disse Rony calmamente embora por dentro tremesse.

O silêncio fez-se entre os presentes. Vários aurores pararam o que estavam fazendo para se juntar aos outros três.

Draco Malfoy pigarreou, desconcertado.

- O que faremos? – Perguntou o loiro puxando a varinha de dentro do casaco.

- Eu já enviei a outra metade dos aurores para lá – disse Rony inquieto. – Agora falta essa metade. Parece que os dois ataques eram só iscas. O verdadeiro ataque ocorreu ao hospital.

- Ocorreu? Como assim ocorreu? – Perguntou Hermione gritando. Rony olhou tristemente para a mulher.

- O ataque ao Hospital se iniciou logo depois de todos os aurores terem ido para o Beco e para Hogwarts. O Malfoy e mais um grupo que estava no hospital conseguiu sair e ir chamar os aurores no Ministério, porém não nos encontraram lá. Foi difícil até descobrirem aonde estávamos. Cada um dava uma informação.

- O quão ruim está o hospital? – Perguntou Hermione enquanto lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos. Vários aurores que haviam ouvido a conversa berravam aos outros que se encaminhassem ao Hospital. Todos começaram a aparatar.

- Muito ruim. – Disse Rony com a garganta ardendo. – Metade foi destruído.

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram enquanto uma verdade assustadora a atingia. Cambaleou tendo que ser amparada pelo marido. Colocou a mão sob o peito esquerdo.

- Harry!

* * *

**n/autora: **caracaaaaaaaaa! Não acredito que eu consegui postar. :O Estou chocada! hahaha Passei meu feriado inteiro escrevendo o capítulo de Greens para a alegria geral da nação. Fala sério, teve coisa mais importante e histórica do que isso nesse feriado? HAHAHAHA Brincadeira, gente. Então, eu tenho alguns recadinhos...

1 – Essa coisa de postar no Blog não dá certo comigo. A minha preguiça de ir até o Blog ficar postando coisa de Green's é muito maior e ninguém comenta. Então as prévias ficarão aqui mesmo, para a felicidade de vocês.

2 – Eu sei que nem tudo que estava na prévia entrou aí, mas irá entrar, calma! É que o capítulo ficou enoooooorme. O total do capítulo 17 já é de 27 páginas. Wow! Achei que poderia parar aí. Quem vai comentar pra me deixar feliz? *-*

3 – Peço desculpas pelo atraso. Eu escrevi um recado no meu blog, mas colocarei aqui. Eu consegui passar pra faculdade! YEEEEEEES. Agora sou estudante de Direito, vocês não têm ideia do quão feliz eu estou. Estou saltitante. hahahahaha Sérioooo! E esse mês de agosto foi difícil pra mim, tive que me adaptar a nova rotina. Eu estudo há mais de uma hora daqui, tipo... tenho que atravessar a ponte Rio-Niterói. hehehehe Mas vale a pena. Estou adorando o curso – com exceção de algumas matérias. xD Então me perdoem pela demora, e também estava sem inspiração. Mas com esse capítulo minha inspiração voltou total. Voltei a escrever da forma eu gosto e do jeito que eu gosto. Hihihi E com finais dramáticos! HAHAHA

Outra coisa que me atrapalhou a postar: estou me dedicando mais ao meu Blog. Além dos milhares de textos que os professores passaram para a gente ler. Então juntou tudo e me enlouqueceu. Mas agora que estou entrando na rotina está ficando bem mais fácil! Comemorem. Eu tentarei não demorar mais dessa vez.

4 – Obrigada a todos que comentaram, sério! Vocês podem não saber, mas não tem nada melhor do que entrar no e-mail e ver que várias pessoas comentaram e gostaram do capítulo. Eu faço de tudo para vocês saírem felizes da Fic. :/ Espero que não me abandonem, por mais idiota e demorada que eu seja. hahahaha Dramática? Nem um pouco!

É isso aí, vou parar de enrolar antes que me batam.

Ah é! EU VOU À BIENAL AMANHÃ. HAHAHAHAHAH TO TÃO FELIZ.

Beijos a todos,

Ciça ;*


	29. Cap18 I'll Be There For You  Parte I

"_- O quão ruim está o hospital? – Perguntou Hermione enquanto lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos. Vários aurores que haviam ouvido a conversa berravam aos outros que se encaminhassem ao Hospital. Todos começaram a aparatar._

_- Muito ruim. – Disse Rony com a garganta ardendo. – Metade foi destruído._

_Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram enquanto uma verdade assustadora a atingia. Cambaleou tendo que ser amparada pelo marido. Colocou a mão sob o peito esquerdo._

_- Harry!"_

Capítulo 18 I'll Be There For You

**x-x**

Rony, Hermione e Draco aparataram juntos em frente ao Hospital. Gritos histéricos invadiram os ouvidos dos recém-chegados; pessoas sendo carregadas em macas eram levadas por curandeiros e ajudantes; os mais velhos davam ordens enquanto agitavam as varinhas fazendo o que era preciso; os aurores tentavam apagar o fogo que se alastrava em uma das metades do prédio; pilastras caíam sem vida ao chão; cacos de vidro estavam espalhados formando um grande mosaico e vários fracos de substâncias estavam quebrados aos seus pés.

Hermione sentiu os olhos arregalarem enquanto uma nuvem de fumaça a cobria dos pés a cabeça. Respirar tornara-se difícil, e ela não sabia o motivo real daquilo: a poluição da destruição ou o seu melhor amigo. Sentiu a mão de Rony tentar consolá-la pegando-a pelo ombro, porém o ruivo tremia mais do que ela mesma.

Ao seu lado Draco Malfoy olhava impassível para o que fora o Hospital. Nem o homem mais arrogante que conhecera conseguia comentar algo sobre aquilo.

- DÊ LICENÇA, POR FAVOR! – Berrou um homem enquanto passava com uma mulher que possuía dificuldade em respirar. Estava vermelha e arfava com força. Hermione sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

- Gina! – Exclamou lembrando-se da amiga. Conjurou rapidamente um patrono, tentando ao máximo pensar em coisas boas. Depois do feito, virou-se para Rony com os olhos marejados. – Procure conhecidos, vá até os aurores e pergunte notícias do seu amigo.

O ruivo fez que sim com a cabeça enquanto se afastava. Hermione virou-se para Draco, porém o loiro já estava a alguns metros de distância ajudando uma família que tentava amparar cinco feridos ao mesmo tempo.

A mulher correu para perto dos destroços, sendo recebida por vários aurores. Reconheceu alguns companheiros de outros departamentos, inclusive inomináveis. O que estariam fazendo ali?

- Vocês têm notícia das pessoas que estavam ali dentro? – Perguntou Hermione para um senhor alto a sua frente. O homem virou-se bruscamente, porém deu seu melhor sorriso.

- Começamos agora a busca pelas pessoas que não conseguiram sair. Os corpos não estão em perfeito estado por conta da destruição, muitos estão queimados e outros difíceis de reconhecer. Mas faremos o possível, madame. E não, o senhor Potter ainda não foi achado em nenhum dos que não sobreviveram ao ataque.

Hermione respirou aliviada e apoiou-se em um dos escombros. Cinco minutos depois Gina chegava afobada até a amiga, as mãos tremendo e o rosto todo vermelho.

- Harry... Harry... – Começou a exclamar, mas a agitação a impedia de completar a frase. Hermione colocou a mão no ombro da amiga.

- Ainda não foi achado – respondeu tentando passar calma. – Tenhamos fé, talvez ele...

- Não. Ele estava desse lado do prédio – Gina apontou para a parte destruída da construção. – Você não está entendendo, ele estava ali.

Hermione sentiu um frio na barriga ao ouvir o pânico na voz da recém-chegada. Suas pernas fraquejaram enquanto tentava se manter de pé.

- Você tem certeza, Gina? – Perguntou com a voz falhando. Gina respondeu apenas com lágrimas, pois não conseguia mais responder.

Após o que pareceram horas de procura, Gina e Hermione levantaram-se ao ver Rony indo em suas direções. O ruivo olhou para a mulher e depois para a irmã com certa cautela.

- Acharam o Harry – respondeu fracamente. Gina respirou aliviada colocando a mão no peito, entretanto após olhar para o irmão sentiu toda a esperança se esvaindo.

- O que aconteceu? – Interrogou enquanto Rony postava-se ao lado de Hermione a abaixava a cabeça.

- Acharam o corpo do Harry.

**x-x**

Alguns alunos foram vistos apressados indo para a sala da diretora – haviam sido chamados às pressas pelos professores e auxiliares. Entre eles se destacava Alvo que corria no encalce da irmã. Hugo vinha mais atrás puxando Rose pela mão. Roxanne juntou-se aos primos no meio do corredor.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou a ruiva um pouco afoita. – E cadê a Domi?

- Alguém foi chamá-la – disse Lily sem nem olhar para a prima. Passaram para a gárgula que os deixou passar e subiram apressados.

Assim que entraram no escritório de Minerva souberam que havia algo errado. Pelo menos três aurores se encontravam no local.

- Mãe! – Exclamou Rose ao ver Hermione no fundo da sala. Correu até a mulher mais velha, apertando-a com força. Separou-se ao sentir algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto de Hermione e molharem sua face. – O que aconteceu?

Minerva olhou para o grupo de alunos reunidos em sua sala.

- Eu sinto muito. – Anunciou enquanto seu olhar pousava delicadamente em Alvo. – Não gostaria de ser eu a dar essa notícia, mas o St. Mungus foi atacado.

- O hospital? – Exclamou Lily sentindo o coração descompassar. – Mas... mas... meu pai...

- Eu sinto muito – repetiu Minerva fungando baixinho. O queixo de Hugo caiu enquanto ao seu lado Lily desabava em uma cadeira. Alvo manteve estático no lugar desde que entrara, sentia que seu corpo já não possuía sangue circulando ou batimentos cardíacos...

- Eu não acredito – murmurou Roxanne enquanto lágrimas invadiam seus olhos. – O herói da minha infância...

Lily deixou escapar um grande soluço sendo acudida por Hermione e Rose. A grifinória chorava freneticamente, ao contrário do irmão que não parecia possuir nenhuma emoção naquele momento.

- Eu vou chamar os outros – murmurou Roxanne enquanto saía do ambiente.

O castelo parecia mais sombrio do que nunca.

Após se dar um tempo, sozinha, processando o que havia acontecido, Roxanne caminhava apressada pelos corredores. Assim que soubera da notícia pensou em encontrar logo sua prima – Dominique. Virou sem se importar se esbarrara em uma sonserina. Antes que pudesse dar conta tivera que frear bruscamente para não atropelar um garoto que vinha na direção contrária.

- Wow, ou você está apressada ou gosta de treinar em Hogwarts. Além de Quadribol eles possuem alguma maratona para me inscrever?

Roxanne olhou sem entender para o garoto. Era um dos Kramer, que a encarava com um sorriso de deboche e duas covinhas nos cantos dos lábios.

- Eu... – começou sem fôlego e franziu o cenho. – Hein?

- Você está legal? – Yam analisou a garota com preocupação. Roxanne sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a correr.

- TCHAU.

Assim que virou no corredor seguinte, Roxanne deparou-se com Dominique andando frenética em sua direção.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou ajeitando os fios loiros rebeldes que teimavam em descer do coque que fizera.

- Tio Harry... – começou Roxanne sem saber ao certo como dizer aquilo. Aquelas palavras pareciam tão difíceis de serem pronunciadas. – Ele... ele... ataque ao hospital... ele...

- Morto? – Completou Dominique enquanto apoiava-se na parede. Roxanne fez que sim e abaixou a cabeça. – Oh Merlin! Como... como... está o Alvo?

- Em choque – murmurou Roxanne passando a manga no rosto para limpar as lágrimas. Dominique sentiu o queixo tremer, mas segurou firmemente o choro.

- Certo, é melhor chamarmos o Fred e o Louis. – Falou Dominique decidida. – Venha, Rox. – Amparou a prima enquanto beijava delicadamente sua cabeça. – Tio Harry não gostaria de te ver nesse estado.

- Nós já estamos aqui e fomos avisados por um dos aurores sobre o tio – alguém se pronunciou do outro lado do corredor. Louis e Fred vinham juntos. O ruivo abraçou a irmã ao alcançá-la. Roxanne enterrou a cabeça no peito do garoto enquanto alguns soluços entrecortados eram ouvidos.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou Dominique colocando a mão no ombro do irmão mais novo. Louis sorriu fracamente e fez que sim com a cabeça.

- E você? – Perguntou Louis solidário. Dominique acenou positivamente. – Não precisa fingir-se de bem se não estiver.

- Eu estou bem – sussurrou a loira. O garoto apenas concordou e os quatro começaram a caminhar para se reunir novamente a família.

**x-x**

Muitos alunos já sabiam da história. O grupo de estudantes que estavam sentados na sala da diretora era o mais comentado nas últimas horas de conversas que circularam pelo castelo. Finalmente Gina chegara junto ao filho mais velho e naquele momento abraçava Alvo e Lily com força. A ruiva menor deixava copiosas lágrimas caírem na roupa da mãe, enquanto o filho do meio apenas apertava seu ombro com o olhar distante. James sentiu Rose abraçá-lo e deixou-se ser amparado pela prima.

Roxanne sentara-se em uma das cadeiras com Fred. Dominique olhava a todos do outro lado da sala, o queixo tremendo e os olhos vermelhos. Até aquele instante não derramara nenhuma lágrimas e não pretendia. Já havia sofrido demais naqueles dias, chorar seria sinal de fraqueza e a última coisa que a família precisava era daquilo.

A porta da sala foi aberta e por ela entrou Rony. Os ombros encolhidos, a palidez, as olheiras e a tremedeira nas mãos entregavam por completo o estado do homem.

- O Malfoy está resolvendo os últimos detalhes, professora. – Anunciou para os presentes. – Obrigada por permitir que o enterro fosse aqui.

- O enterro será aqui? – Perguntou Alvo sem entender. Sua voz estava rouca devido ao pouco uso nas últimas horas. – Como assim, mãe?

- Seria o que seu pai mais gostaria – disse Gina com um sorriso forçado. – Ele amava mais do que tudo essa escola e o melhor descanso seria no primeiro lugar que ele considerou um lar.

- Eu concordo com a mamãe – falou James para o irmão. Alvo apenas suspirou enquanto passava as mãos no cabelo.

- Ei – Rose puxou o primo enquanto os outros voltavam a conversar sobre o enterro. – Será que podemos conversar lá fora?

- Claro – murmurou Alvo enquanto deixava-se guiar por Rose para o corredor. Ao descerem as escadas, a ruiva virou-se para encarar o primo.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou segurando firmemente o braço de Alvo. – Você não parece bem, Al. Sei que está chateado com a... a...

- Morte? – Perguntou Alvo fazendo Rose tremer. – Sim, eu estou chateado. Mas, Rose, não dá pra acreditar. Certo? Simplesmente não consigo acreditar nisso. Quero dizer, a algumas horas eu estava visitando-o no hospital e agora estão preparando o enterro dele.

Rose não teve tempo de responder, pois o corredor foi invadido por outras quatro pessoas.

- Viemos o mais rápido que pudemos – disse Patrícia ofegante. Scorpius abraçou Rose depositando vários beijos na bochecha da garota. A ruiva enlaçou-o pelo pescoço.

- Al – Anna sorriu para o amigo enquanto esse virava-se para encará-la. O moreno apenas meneou de leve a cabeça. A sonserina adiantou-se, repetindo o gesto de Scorpius no amigo. Ficaram abraçados por alguns minutos.

Daniel olhou desconfortável para o amigo, sem saber o que dizer. Apenas abaixou a cabeça e murmurou:

- É difícil de aceitar isso, quero dizer – pigarreou antes de continuar -, heróis não deviam partir.

**x-x**

Parecia que Hogwarts inteira estava reunida em frente ao Lago. Era possível verem-se várias sombras perto das árvores da Floresta Proibida – milhares de criaturas reuniam-se para dizer adeus a mais um que lutara pela paz. Várias cadeiras haviam sido improvisadas junto ao caixão e outras tantas formavam fileiras que reuniam o que parecia ser metade do mundo bruxo.

A família Potter junto a algumas outras descia as escadas em silêncio. Jason Miller adentrou no corredor e encaminhou-se a passos apressados na direção de Dominique.

- Aonde você vai? – Perguntou Jason puxando Dominique para longe dos primos. Todos pareciam em estado de choque, e a loira não se encontrava em melhor estado. A grifinória o encarou e lágrimas começaram a aparecer em seus olhos.

- Aparentemente a um enterro... eu preciso ir, Jason. – Murmurou Dominique sem entender a pergunta do garoto. – Você não sabe do meu tio?

Jason olhou apressado para os lados. Batia o pé, impassível, no chão.

- Sim, eu sei. Foi uma pergunta idiota. E eu precisava falar com você. Pode me ouvir por um minuto?

Dominique franziu o cenho e fez que não com a cabeça.

- Jason, você enlouqueceu? O que poderia ser mais importante que o enterro do meu tio?

O olhar do sonserino era suplicante. Agarrou com força a mão de Dominique.

- Eu apenas preciso falar com você.

- Mais tarde – disse a loira soltando-se do aperto. – Mais tarde, Jason...

**x-x**

******N/a:** oh gosh... voltei a escrever... =OOOO  
**Pessoal,** me desculpe o sumiço, mas eu precisava de um momento na minha vida só para mim... nada de livros, escritas etc. Sabe aquele momento em que você se dá conta de que escreveu sobre tudo aquilo, mas que não viveu nada? Então, foi mais ou menos isso! rs Depois de sair do vestibular e do terceiro ano, resolvi dar uma pausa e aproveitar início de faculdade (que era uma novidade), aproveitar os dezoito anos, as saídas com os amigos, o começo de um novo namoro, um romance que eu havia sonhado tanto, escrito tanto e que se realizou... resumindo, estou muito feliz. Já estou trabalhando, estudando muito, no relacionamento mais sério da minha vida (seis meses pra mim já é muito rsrsrs), enfim... estou em um momento que sinto que posso voltar a escrever com verdadeira alegria, e não como se fosse uma obrigação.  
Também andei desmotivada e tals, mas agora estou voltando a ativa. Até porque resolvi que não preciso ganhar dinheiro com o que escrevo, desde que eu esteja fazendo aquilo que mais gosto: fazer os outros rirem. E quando uma leitora disse que tinha comprado uma banana de pelúcia pra mim de aniversário e que me mandaria por correio, eu vi o quanto sentia falta desse contato com os leitores e as loucuras que eu escrevia para fazer ao menos as pessoas sorrirem. É por isso que estou voltando com as fics, com os meus blogs e tals.  


**Para quem tiver curiosidade de ler meus originais, vá no meu perfil do fanfiction e veja meus sites!**

**Beijos a todos e bem vindos de novo a Green's II ;D Vamos continuar? A terceira temporada já vem aí! **


	30. Eu voltei!

Eu sei que vocês não irão acreditar, mas...

EU VOLTEI! Eu estou viva, bem, com saúde... E VOLTEI!

Gostaria de pedir desculpas primeiramente a vocês por toda essa demora, eu precisava de um tempo afastada do mundo das FanFics.. Conhecer um pouco o mundo real e sair do computador.

Mas agora, voltei a vocês. E espero que me recebam de braços abertos.

Como faz muito tempo que não escrevo a fanfic, gostaria de pedir paciência e ajuda quanto aos capítulos. O que vocês gostariam que acontecesse? O que vocês lembram de importante? O que deveria mudar? =D Estou aberta a sugestões!

Beijão e até daqui a pouco,

Ciça ;*


	31. Cap18 Meu Novo Pai Parte II

Capítulo 18 Parte II – Meu novo pai

"_- Aonde você vai? – Perguntou Jason, puxando Dominique para longe dos primos. Todos pareciam em estado de choque, e a loira não se encontrava em melhor estado. A grifinória o encarou, e lágrimas começaram a aparecer em seus olhos._

_- Aparentemente a um enterro... Eu preciso ir, Jason. – Murmurou Dominique, sem entender a pergunta do garoto – Você não sabe do meu tio?_

_Jason olhou apressado para os lados. Batia o pé, impassível, no chão. _

_- Sim, eu sei. Foi uma pergunta idiota. E eu precisava falar com você. Pode me ouvir por um minuto? _

_Dominique franziu o cenho, e fez que não com a cabeça._

_- Jason, você enlouqueceu? O que poderia ser mais importante que o enterro do meu tio?_

_O olhar do sonserino era suplicante. Agarrou com força a mão de Dominique._

_- Eu apenas preciso falar com você._

_- Mais tarde – disse a loira soltando-se do aperto. – Mais tarde, Jason..."_

Jason suspirou, enquanto decidia o que fazer. Iria ao enterro? Não era de seu feitio ir a um lugar onde todos estivessem com lágrimas escorrendo, enquanto soluçavam. Não... Preferia ficar na dele. Observou Dominique descer as escadas do jardim e ser amparada pelos primos ao chegar perto do local onde ocorreria o enterro.

- Não vai descer Miller? – Perguntou uma voz atrás do garoto, fazendo-o pular assustado. Olhou para o lado e viu que Marion sorria tristemente, enquanto observava a cena que ocorria no jardim. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, antes de Jason começar a falar:

- Não sou muito de enterros. – Murmurou quase que para si mesmo. Marion balançou a cabeça em um gesto afirmativo.

- Entendo... Pensei ter visto sua namorada fungar enquanto passava por mim – comentou Marion, como quem não quer nada. Jason pode sentir que ela estava alfinetando-o.

- Não tenho namorada, quero dizer, não acho que eu deva ter.

- É mesmo? – Perguntou Marion, fingindo-se surpresa. – Por que essa decisão de ficar encalhado, Miller?

- Não acho que ela me mereça – Jason suspirou e passou as mãos no cabelo, bagunçando-o.

- E o que te faz achar isso? – Marion sentou-se em um banco de pedra na entrada do castelo. Jason acompanhou a garota.

- Você sabe muito bem, Kramer. Muito bem. Recebi uma carta da Bulgária hoje, parece que não estão muito satisfeitos com a expulsão da minha irmã. Agora, estão querendo que eu controle as coisas aqui.

- E o que você quer? – Jason foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta de Marion. Olhou sem entender para a garota.

- Como?

- O que você quer? – Repetiu Marion impaciente. – O que você deseja no momento?

Jason riu friamente.

- Como se o que eu quisesse fosse fazer diferença a eles. – falou com desgosto.

- A eles, garanto que não fará diferença. – Marion se levantou e ajeitou a saia que usava – Mas garanto que na sua vida fará. Não esqueça, Miller, não podemos mudar quem fomos ou quem somos. Mas podemos fazer nossas escolhas daqui para frente.

Marion piscou o olho e saiu de perto do sonserino. Jason ainda ficou observando as pessoas se encaminharem para fora do castelo. Seus olhos percorriam todo o ambiente, enquanto a multidão ficava cada vez mais concentrada. Sentiu raiva de si mesmo quando começou a ouvir um homem falar sobre o herói que estava sendo enterrado. Como poderia ser tão covarde?

**x-x**

Rony observava, enquanto várias pessoas iam até sua irmã dar condolências pela morte do seu marido. O ruivo já chorara tanto na noite anterior, que não possuía mais lágrimas para derramar. O ambiente lembrava-lhe muito o enterro de um grande bruxo que havia acontecido naquele mesmo local. Era impressionante como os bons se iam quando menos se esperava. Nenhum dos dois havia merecido a morte que teve; nenhum dos dois havia merecido sofrer como sofreram na vida.

Hermione chorava silenciosamente ao seu lado, enquanto os últimos "adeus" eram ouvidos pelas pessoas, e todos começavam a se dispersar. Abaixou a cabeça, olhando para os próprios pés. Preferia mil vezes que tivesse morrido no lugar do amigo. Como podiam ter sido tão burros a ponto de não imaginar que atacariam o hospital? Harry sempre fora o alvo nas guerras, e ali não poderia ter sido diferente. Talvez o que o inimigo estivesse tentando dizer era que até seu maior herói havia morrido em suas mãos. O que era um grande feito, visto que nenhum outro bruxo havia conseguido realizá-lo.

Ao olhar para a família Potter, que estava abraçada desde o início do enterro... Ao olhar para o rosto de Alvo, derrotado... Prometeu a si mesmo nunca deixar que seu amigo fosse esquecido. Prometeu a si mesmo, garantir que Harry não teria morrido em vão.

**x-x**

Todos haviam se reunido para jantar no Grande Salão, após o enterro. A família Weasley e Potter se encontrava em massa na mesa da Grifinória, com todos os parentes que haviam ido à escola naquele dia. A senhora Weasley assoava o nariz, sendo amparada por Arthur Weasley – os dois estavam em péssimo estado, a dor de perder mais um filho era muito grande.

Jorge brincava com uma batata em seu prato, seu olhar se perdia pelo que havia sido sua casa durante anos. Vários entes queridos haviam partido e se despedido naquele mesmo local, era como se todos quisessem ser lembrados em Hogwarts. Gina conversava com Hermione sobre passar um tempo na Toca, longe de casa, para conseguir melhorar. Hermione segurava carinhosamente a mão da amiga, tentando pensar em palavras que pudessem confortá-la. Alvo comia, silenciosamente, como se ninguém mais estivesse presente no Salão. James olhava para os lados, parecendo confuso e preocupado.

- Cadê a Lily? – Perguntou em voz alta para os presentes. Alguns procuraram pela menina, mas ninguém a encontrou. Rachel apertou a mão do namorado.

- Que tal você procurá-la? – James fez que sim com a cabeça e olhou para Hugo, que já havia se levantado.

- Deixa que eu faço isso. – pediu, tentando dar um sorriso. Hugo concordou com a cabeça e sentou-se novamente ao lado do pai.

James caminhou lentamente para o Saguão. Várias pessoas lhe davam tapinhas amistosos no ombro. Ele apenas sorria em forma de agradecimento. Só quando resolveu sair do castelo, foi que encontrou Lily sentada em frente ao lago, tacando pedrinhas na água escura.

Desceu silenciosamente, até postar-se ao lado da irmã. Pigarreou tentando chamar-lhe atenção, e Lily virou-se abruptamente.

- Ah, é você. – murmurou com a voz rouca. James percebeu que a irmã tinha o rosto todo manchado de lágrimas. – Não estou com fome.

- Não vim te chamar para jantar. – falou o irmão mais velho, sentando-se ao lado da ruiva. Suspirou antes de pensar no que dizer. – Desabafe, por favor.

Lily soltou um soluço, enquanto suas mãos voavam para o rosto, cobrindo-o. James olhou para o céu escuro, pedindo forças para não começar a chorar novamente.

- Dói, como dói. – Disse a menina, enquanto soluços escapavam por entre seus dedos. Lily sentiu seu irmão mais velho tocando de leve sua mão. James Sirius tinha lágrimas nos olhos, embora as repelisse. A ruiva sentiu-se protegida ao olhar para o irmão. Abraçou-o, molhando completamente a camisa dele. Ele não pareceu se importar, beijando seu cabelo enquanto murmurava que ficaria tudo bem. Lily concordou com a cabeça, era tão bom ter James para ajudá-la nos momentos de fraqueza. Sempre fora seu melhor amigo, sempre correra atrás dela quando estava para baixo.

- Você estará sempre comigo? – Perguntou a ruiva olhando para o rosto do irmão. James apertou mais o abraço, enquanto beijava sua testa.

- Até o fim.

**x-x**

Alexis estava sentada a mesa da Sonserina. Sua mãe – Lilá Brown – estava sentada ao seu lado, comendo silenciosamente. Ela sabia que a mãe estava estranhando por estar sentada junto a tantos sonserinos. Não podia deixar de sorrir pensando no que estava prestes a acontecer.

- Mamãe, tenho algo para lhe contar. – anunciou Alexis, enquanto largava o garfo em cima do prato. Lilá estreitou os olhos e, por fim, deu um suspiro cansado.

- Espero que não seja nada ruim, Alexis. Não estou com muito ânimo no momento. Embora eu e o Harry não tenhamos sido íntimos, ele foi, durante muito tempo, um colega muito querido meu. – Falou Lilá, enquanto fazia carinho na mão da filha. Alexis olhou penalizada para a mãe.

- Não, mãe. Não é ruim. Sabe, eu tenho um novo professor em Hogwarts. – Disse, enquanto sorria fracamente.

- É mesmo? – Perguntou Lilá, enquanto voltava a comer. – E quem é?

- Simas, Simas Finnigan. Já ouviu falar, mãe? – Alexis interrogou, fingindo-se inocente. Lilá engasgou-se com o pedaço de torta de abóbora que acabara de comer, e teve que ser amparada pela filha para conseguir parar de tossir.

- Ah sim. Já ouvi falar, um velho amigo também. – contou Lilá, com os olhos brilhando. Parecia distante dos terrenos de Hogwarts. Alexis esperou a mãe continuar, mas essa permaneceu calada.

- Mamãe? – Chamou Alexis, dando-lhe um pequeno susto. Lilá balançou a cabeça enquanto sorria para a filha.

- Sim, querida?

- Quero que o conheça. – Alexis abriu um amplo sorriso para a mãe. – Ele tem sido de grande ajuda e suporte nesse ano para mim, um confidente que tem me apoiado em tudo.

- Ah, minha filha, acho muito legal que tenha encontrado um professor tão atencioso como o Simas. Mas não vejo o porquê de falar com ele, já que o conheço há anos.

- Então! Pior ainda! Já imaginou? O professor que mais tem me apoiado aqui, não recebe nem um agradecimento por parte da minha mãe? Sendo que ele está nos aposentos dele nesse momento, e sei o quão triste está pela morte de um amigo seu.

Lilá crispou os lábios e suas bochechas ganharam um toque rosado.

- Isso é realmente necessário? – Perguntou em um fiapo de voz.

- Eu faço questão mãe. – disse Alexis, como se desse o assunto por encerrado. Lilá concordou levemente com a cabeça. – Ótimo, após o jantar nós passamos nos aposentos dele.

**x-x**

Alexis guiou a mãe até os aposentos do professor, ou melhor, do seu pai. A garota sorriu pensando naquilo, ainda não se acostumara com aquela ideia. Porém, sentia que seria muito mais feliz de agora em diante.

Lilá sentiu receio de a filha perceber que estava tremendo dos pés a cabeça. Não via Simas fazia anos. Nossa, como gostaria de tê-lo visto em todo aquele tempo, mas depois daquela briga épica que tiveram, os dois juraram que nunca mais se falariam. E agora, lá estava sua filha, querendo lhe "apresentar" ao seu professor favorito – sem ter ideia de que aquele já tinha sido seu homem favorito. Respirou fundo, prometendo a si mesma que deixaria o passado de lado... Aquele homem não a afetaria em nada.

Alexis bateu na porta, praticamente pulando no lugar. Deu um sorriso grande para a mãe, o que fez Lilá franzir o cenho.

- Por que essa alegria toda? – Perguntou, sem conseguir entender. Não via a filha tão animada com algo desde que dera um hipogrifo de pelúcia para ela quando tinha sete anos.

- Você verá. – garantiu Alexis, no mesmo momento em que a porta foi aberta por um Simas Finnigan um tanto afobado e temeroso.

- Olá Alexis. – cumprimentou-a com um sorriso nos lábios. Virou-se para Lilá, fazendo a mulher enrubescer e sentir um tremor nas pernas. Esperava que ninguém tivesse percebido. – Boa noite, senhorita Brown.

- Boa noite. – murmurou, sentindo um calor súbito. Fazia tempos que ninguém a chamava de senhorita.

- Por que não entramos? – Perguntou Simas, chegando para o lado. Alexis apressou-se, quase correndo para dentro do recinto. Lilá olhou inquieta para Simas enquanto entrava, mas esse apenas piscou para a mulher.

- Mamãe, como a senhora sabe, esse é o meu professor Simas. Nós precisamos conversar.

- Aconteceu algo de errado? – Perguntou Lilá, temendo pela educação da filha. – Seja o que a Alexis tenha feito, podemos consertar sem que seja preciso nenhum castigo muito severo...

- Não, mamãe! Não! Eu não fiz nada de errado – disse Alexis, uma mistura de irritação e animação.

- A Alexis é uma ótima estudante, senhorita Brown. – garantiu Simas, parecendo satisfeito com a garota. Alexis sorriu para o homem.

- Mas então, não estou entendendo para que fui chamada aqui. – disse Lilá, sentindo-se cada vez mais nervosa por não entender a situação.

- Mãe, quero que a senhora se prepare para o que eu vou falar. – disse Alexis, puxando a cadeira para a mãe. Lilá concordou com a cabeça, várias hipóteses lhe surgindo à mente: a filha engravidara de Simas; Alexis estava tendo um caso com seu ex amante; os dois iam casar e...

- Simas Finnigan é meu pai. – as palavras de Alexis pareceram serem ditas de uma longa distância. Lilá praticamente só ouvia um zumbido.

- O que? – Perguntou assustada, crente que entendera errado o que a filha acabara de tentar lhe dizer.

- Tenho razões suficientes, e provas também, de que eu sou o verdadeiro pai de Alexis. – Simas não sabia o porquê, mas sentia certo orgulho ao pronunciar aquilo. Caía-lhe bem, como se fosse correto.

Lilá deu graças a Merlin por Alexis ter posto uma cadeira atrás dela. Seus joelhos cederam e a menina puxou rapidamente o assento para perto da mãe. Desabou no mesmo, sentindo todo seu corpo tremer. Aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

- Vocês estão brincando certo? Nós sabemos muito bem quem é o pai de Alexis e, embora nem eu, muito menos ela, nos orgulhemos disso, vocês não podem sair dizendo que...

- Não, mamãe! Ele é realmente meu pai. – o tom de Alexis era suplicante. Lilá ia interrompê-la, mas Alexis se apressou. – Ouça, eu fiz um teste de DNA. E bate perfeitamente. Ele **realmente **é meu pai. Você tem ideia do quão feliz eu estou? Em como isso facilita nossas vidas?

Lilá não conseguia ver como aquilo poderia facilitar a vida dela. Ao contrário, tinha tudo para complicá-la mais ainda. Já estava acostumada a ter tido uma filha com Not. Porém, a ideia de Alexis ser um fruto seu com Simas, a fez sentir seu corpo ficar completamente vermelho, enquanto vários pensamentos corriam por sua mente.

- Alexis. – chamou Simas gentilmente, e a garota o olhou, cheia de expectativas. – Você pode me dar um minuto a sós com a sua mãe?

A garota fez que sim e retirou-se do quarto. Lilá olhou suplicante para o homem, que lhe parecia bem determinado.

**x-x**

**N/B: MAS GENTE, PENSA EM ALGUÉM LOUCA DO CU DE ALEGRIA? CIÇA VOLTOU A ESCREVER, E MAAAAAAIS, SIMAS E LILÁ POOOOOHA 3 Ai gente, to enchendo o saco dela há quase dois anos para isso e, afinal, aconteceu *-***

**E eu não consigo nem me sentir triste com a morte do Harry, porque fico em êxtase por isso. É tipo a morte do Snape no filme, que eu não consigo chorar por ainda estar em outro mundo com o beijo Romione. Tenho SÉRIOS problemas, sério.**

**Bom Ciçs, capítulo estava incrível, e é bom as leitoras concordarem com isso HUAAHUAHUAHUAHU**

**Tchau macaquinhas, até o próximo capítulo. **

N/A: Olá... nossa, quanto tempo. :) Tudo bom com vocês? Creio que não precisarei prolongar muito o pedido de desculpas, já que todos nós sabemos que de vez em quando temos que nos afastar de algumas coisas na vida. Mas que quando amamos de verdade algo, sempre arranjamos uma forma de voltar. E foi isso que aconteceu com a escrita 3 Voltei com tudo, babies. Ontem fiquei até quatro da manhã escrevendo meu livro.

Quanto ao fato do capítulo ser curto, é por conta de ser a continuação da parte I e para eu ver se conseguia realmente voltar a ativa. Se conseguiria de fato escrevê-lo e retornar com a Fanfic.

Espero que tenham gostado! E que vocês voltem tão animados quanto eu.

Beijão,

Ciça.


End file.
